Les Meurtris - Coeur de Glace
by Celaici
Summary: Scorpius fera sa rentrée en deuxième année l'année prochaine. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont refusé de nous accorder de leur temps, mais on peut supposer que la raison d'un tel revirement ait un lien avec Albus Potter. Que sera Poudlard avec un deuxième Potter ? Que sera Poudlard avec un fils Malfoy ? Où seront répartis Albus James Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy ?
1. Prologue

Et voilàààà ! Voici le prologue de la suite des MEURTRIS, le prologue de Cœur de Glace !

Pour ceux qui tombent là-dessus par hasard, sachez que ceci est le deuxième Tome de la fiction LES MEURTRIS, le premier tome étant Âme de Pierre. Sans passer par le premier, vous risquez d'avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se joue ici.

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ils se faisaient face, se fixant avec hargne. Comment pouvaient-ils se regarder avec tant de colère ? C'était difficile à croire pour ceux qui les entouraient, c'était incompréhensible car personne ne cherchait réellement à les comprendre. Les gens s'arrêtaient souvent à une image ou bien un nom.

Pour eux, c'était très clair. La colère, l'injustice les aveuglaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait entre eux. La vie, le destin les avait séparés. Cette guerre, cette foutue guerre les avait séparés et c'était injuste, tellement injuste. Mais ici, entre ces murs, à cet instant, les liens du sang n'avaient aucune importance. Ils n'avaient pas de jeu à jouer ici, ils pouvaient simplement laisser libre cours à leur frustration, se déchirer, se détruire, se faire du mal, autant que possible. Mais se faire mal, faire souffrir l'autre, revenait à le briser _lui._ Et ça, aucun des deux ne le voulait. Ils tenaient à lui plus que de raison.

Mais était-ce suffisamment fort face à la rivalité qui les opposaient depuis 11 ans ?

* * *

Voilà… C'est un petit peu frustrant comme début, mais il le fallait ;) Le premier chapitre sera disponible Vendredi et je vous avertis dès à présent qu'il n'y en aura pas le lundi 4, ni le vendredi 8 parce que je n'aurais pas mon ordi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire à quoi vous vous attendez !


	2. 6 ans plus tard

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le premier chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha ! Il me parait déjà tellement loin par rapport au foutoir que je suis en train de mettre dans la partie que j'écris x)

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : 6 ans plus tard**

L'apprentissage de Harry Potter avait été difficile. Il avait dû accepter de souffrir. De pleurer, d'être déçu et heureux, d'aimer et de haïr. Draco lui avait beaucoup apporté. Il avait été là lorsque Ginny était entrée dans le Manoir, hystérique, pour renier une fois de plus la naissance d'Albus. Il avait été là lorsque Molly était venue voir Harry pour le remercier de faire des efforts afin de sauver leur famille, il avait été là lorsqu'une lettre était arrivée à son attention et celle de Narcissa pour les remercier, eux aussi. Il avait été là lorsque la colère d'Harry s'était réveillée plus forte que jamais, contre les médias. Il avait été là pour lui montrer comment aimer Albus. Il avait été là lorsque les premiers fous-rires les avaient enveloppés face à leurs enfants, aussi créatifs l'un que l'autre. Il avait été là pour consoler les pleurs d'Harry lorsqu'Albus s'était détourné de lui, en colère contre sa situation et ce que son père était. Draco avait été là tout ce temps. Harry avait retrouvé progressivement des sentiments et des émotions, sentiments qu'il découvrait chacun d'une manière différente, violemment ou tendrement, sous la panique ou bien dans un éclat de joie. Et Narcissa avait observé les deux hommes de loin, voyant Harry reprendre des couleurs, retrouver le sourire et son fils, Draco, s'épanouir, s'ouvrir tel un tournesol se tournant vers le soleil levant.

Puis la progression de Harry s'était stoppée. Au fur et à mesure des années, malgré l'attachement sincère que Draco portait à Harry, il y avait trouvé un intérêt. La nature des Serpentards avait soufflé d'une voix mesquine dans la tête de Draco. L'intérêt qu'il y trouvait, c'était le bonheur de son fils. Alors la personnalité de Harry s'était figée dans son évolution. Il était à nouveau un être capable de ressentir et gérait plutôt bien les émotions qui l'assaillait, mais une certaine raideur persistait. Il possédait toujours une grande capacité d'abstraction.

Voilà où ils en étaient le premier septembre 2017, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Scorpius fixait le train, fasciné. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers son père. Draco souriait, crispé, et Scorpius lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- Eh papa, t'inquiète pas…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- A d'autres. Je vais m'en sortir, Poudlard sera ma maison, non ?

Draco se tourna et croisa le regard d'Harry. Harry sourit. Il avait souvent répété cette phrase au petit blond qui était encore et toujours fasciné par les histoires qu'il lui racontait. Scorpius se fit bousculer et un bras passa autour de ses épaules.

\- Et puis on sera ensemble. On est plus des gosses, ok ?

Albus fixait son père de ses yeux verts. Mais les deux adultes n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient l'intelligence d'Albus. Ils savaient que s'il les fixait avec autant d'effronterie, c'était parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient de tous les regards tournés vers eux. Les journalistes avaient heureusement respecté leur volonté : ils ne s'approcheraient qu'une fois les enfants dans le Poudlard Express. Mais Harry et Draco savaient très bien qu'une fois à Poudlard, leurs enfants seraient des bêtes de foire.

Draco adressa un sourire à Albus. Harry, lui, restait impassible. Il cachait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son fils. Une erreur selon l'ancien prince de Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr, Albus.

Le train siffla et Draco et Harry relevèrent la tête, tous deux traversés par l'appréhension et l'excitation. Tant de fois, ce son avait provoqué nombre de réactions en eux : peur, joie, soulagement, appréhension, douleur… nostalgie. Harry se tourna vers Albus et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est l'heure.

Albus s'approcha et enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de son père en fermant les yeux. Il inspira profondément l'odeur paternelle, une odeur rassurante qu'il allait quitter. Il fit abstraction de la voix de sa cousine qu'il entendit un peu plus loin sur le quai, ignora la voix de sa mère qui résonnait. Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Scorpius embrassa la joue de son père, une main dans la poche de son pantalon enserrant un porte clé en forme de ballerine ayant appartenu à sa mère.

\- Donnez-nous des nouvelles, demanda Draco d'une voix détachée.

Scorpius sourit, puis prit ses affaires.

\- Albus, tu viens ?

Le brun adressa un dernier regard à son père, serra rapidement Draco contre lui, avant de suivre son ami. Le train siffla une nouvelle fois, Harry et Draco suivirent le déplacement de leurs fils, puis agitèrent leurs mains en les voyant installés dans un wagon.

\- C'est pas facile, hein ?

Draco se retourna pour adresser un sourire à Hermione. Les yeux de la sorcière étaient embués de larmes et elle évitait de chercher Rose du regard, bien trop émue, malgré que cela soit la deuxième année de sa fille.

\- Allez, Madame la Ministre de la Magie, t'en as vu d'autres, taquina Harry en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

Hermione avait obtenu ce poste il y a de cela deux ans. Ils avaient fêté cela au Manoir Malfoy, puis avec les Weasley. Une véritable famille recomposée.

\- Ouais, souffla Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

Draco sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il savait que les Weasley, et particulièrement Ginny, les observaient. Celle-ci n'était pas venue voir son fils cadet. En réalité, depuis que l'existence d'Albus avait été révélée au grand jour, depuis qu'Harry fréquentait ouvertement Draco, depuis que Molly avait remis sa fille à sa place en affirmant qu'elle considérait toujours Harry comme un membre de la famille… tous ces évènements avaient fait du tort au pauvre Albus. Sa mère l'ignorait encore davantage. Draco espérait encore, peut-être égoïstement, peut-être par culpabilité, que la rentrée des deux enfants la même année serait bénéfique pour les deux amis.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Harry._

 _Draco essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son ami. Mais celui-ci lui en voulait. Harry se sentait trahi, utilisé. Draco avait décidé de retarder la rentrée de son fils._

 _\- Harry, essaye de comprendre-_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? répliqua Harry avec colère en se retournant. Tu as fait ça uniquement pour toi. Pour Scorpius._

 _Harry serra les dents et respira profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur tout ce qui se mêlait en lui._

 _\- Que tu fasses ça pour ton fils, je peux le comprendre. Mais je me sens utilisé, tu peux comprendre ça ? Et tu utilises Albus pour le bonheur de Scorpius._

 _\- Je fais ça pour lui aussi, Harry, répliqua calmement Draco. Albus n'a que toi, que nous. Ginny l'a complètement abandonné, c'est encore un enfant. Son seul repère est Scorpius. Je ne veux pas les séparer._

 _Harry écouta attentivement et Draco lui laissa le temps. Harry avait besoin d'un moment pour apprivoiser ce que ces mots provoquaient en lui, ne pas se laisser dévorer par la première impression. Un travail que chacun devrait faire sur soi, d'ailleurs._

 _\- Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, Harry. Je me suis dit… une fois Albus à Poudlard, quelle raison aurais-tu eu de rester ?_

 _Harry cligna des yeux, puis les écarquilla en réalisant ce que Draco essayait de lui dire._

 _\- Draco Malfoy, tu es stupide…_

 _Draco baissa la tête, mi-agacé, mi-gêné._

 _\- J'ai vendu mon Manoir, je te rappelle._

 _Harry soupira et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux. Draco s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule pour avoir son attention._

 _\- Je t'aime sincèrement, Harry._

 _Fin Flash back_

Mais un fossé s'était malgré tout creusé entre eux suite à cet échange. Les progrès d'Harry s'étaient stoppés, stoppant par la même occasion l'attachement grandissant qu'Albus portait à son père. Leur vie au Manoir avait perdu en couleurs. Seul Scorpius était resté fidèle à lui-même. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas réalisé le changement d'atmosphère, mais il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à rendre sa vie et celle de son entourage vibrantes de bonheur. De plus, Draco savait qu'il refusait de perdre une part de sa famille, une fois de plus.

\- Tiens, Dean et Seamus nous font signe.

La main qu'Harry posa sur l'épaule de Draco le sortit de ses pensées. Harry était devenu doué pour interpréter les expressions de Draco et savoir à quoi il pensait. Il était son référentiel pour comprendre ce que les autres ressentaient à son égard.

\- Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Seamus ait très envie de me voir, ricana Draco. Vas-y toi.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ne te jette pas dans la fosse aux journalistes sans moi.

\- Aucun risque, maugréa Draco en tournant son visage vers les rails.

Le train n'était plus qu'un lointain point de fumée.

.

.

Scorpius fixait le paysage, caressant distraitement Daisy, endormie sur ses genoux. La chatte avait un poil soyeux et brillant. Elle ne quittait jamais son maître et calmait ses craintes, ses colères, ses chagrins depuis ses six ans.

\- Up !

Scorpius se tourna vers Albus et sourit.

\- On dirait que tu vas pouvoir lui apprendre plein d'autres tours maintenant.

Albus donna une friandise à sa jeune ratte, dressée sur deux pattes, puis la mit sur son épaule.

\- Elle apprend vite, répondit Albus en déposant un baiser sur ses flancs.

Jessy était une ratte noire dont Albus s'était épris pendant leurs vacances en Italie cet été. Ils l'avaient achetée dans une rue sorcière à Rome. Jessy et Scorpius étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire flancher d'amour le jeune Potter. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir droit à des démonstrations affectives, sincères et spontanées. Albus se montrait distant avec Draco et son père, comme s'il craignait de s'attacher, comme si les liens du sang le brûlaient. Scorpius se demandait si son imagination n'était pas trop débordante. Pouvait-on vraiment ressentir tout ça ? Après tout, il avait vite compris que le Monde n'était pas rose, ça non, et Albus devait le savoir mieux que lui.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Albus et Scorpius se tournèrent vers l'entrée de leur compartiment. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux marron épicé les fixait, hésitant.

\- Je peux m'installer ici ?

Scorpius sourit et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui. Le jeune garçon le remercia et referma la porte derrière lui. Il rangea sa valise sous ses jambes, puis s'installa plus confortablement, une chouette noire à ses côtés. Albus pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa.

\- Tu ne serais pas Samuel Thomas ?

L'enfant scruta Albus et sourit.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sam. Je crois qu'on s'est vus quand on était tout petits. Tu es Albus ?

Albus hocha la tête. Samuel se tourna vers Scorpius et le blond tenta de ne pas durcir son regard, même si cette rencontre avec le fils d'anciens Gryffondors le poussait à être sur la défensive.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Scorpius.

Albus et Scorpius apprécièrent tous deux de ne pas être désignés par leurs noms de famille. Scorpius retrouva son large sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Sam, s'il était au courant de l'étrange vie qu'était la leur, ne fit aucun commentaire, n'essaya pas de savoir quoi que ce soit. Ils passèrent le trajet à sympathiser et à discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs attentes à Poudlard, de ce qu'ils savaient de la magie, de leurs animaux – la chouette de Sam s'appelait Castiel.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Scorpius sentit son estomac faire un bond et Sam formula ce même sentiment chez lui. Ils descendirent du train ensemble, Albus attrapant fermement le bras de Scorpius pour rester près de lui. Jessy s'était réfugiée dans la capuche de sa cape, Daisy poussa un feulement agacé dans sa cage de transport alors qu'un élève la bousculait.

Non loin, la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor ouvrit une porte du train en les observants. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Âgée de quinze ans, un gloss rosé faisait briller ses lèvres. Sa peau était hâlée, son regard malicieux rappelant celui de son père. Pour la forme, elle adressa une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère, de deux ans son aîné, qui lui tira la langue. Elle lui sourit, puis se dirigea précipitamment vers une calèche. Elle s'installa à l'intérieur, ignorant les appels d'un élève de Serdaigle qui la draguait depuis deux ans – « Roxanne, Roxanne ! ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers son cousin, soudain grave.

\- James, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Albus.

Le jeune garçon, âgé de douze ans, releva ses yeux noisette.

* * *

Alooooors ? Lundi, il n'y aura pas de chapitre car je n'aurais pas mon ordi, et ce jusqu'au lundi suivant (le 11) où un chapitre sera posté !

Mais si vous êtes sages (et que j'oublie pas) je peux poster le chapitre deux dimanche !

Harry Potter, "Don't you worry child"

Intouchables soundtrack

Christina Perri, "Jar of Hearts"

Générique de Lucifer


	3. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha ! Vous avez eu j'ai pas oublié ! Une amie a même insisté pour qu'il soit posté :')

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

Les élèves de première année montèrent les marches de pierre, hésitants. En haut de celles-ci les attendait le nouveau directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle, Neville Londubat. Il était le parrain d'Albus, théoriquement. Pourtant, Albus ne l'avait vu que bébé et ne s'en souvenait donc pas. Neville n'était plus tel qu'Harry l'avait connu. Sa rupture avec Luna avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi la sorcière dans ses voyages.

Neville balada calmement son regard sur les premières années, s'arrêta brièvement sur Albus avant d'adresser un large sourire à l'ensemble des élèves.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre scolarité, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Mais nous comptons également sur vous pour créer des liens avec les élèves de toute maison. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des années des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. A vous de faire les choix nécessaires pour être digne de l'honneur qui vous sera fait d'intégrer Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou bien Serdaigle.

Il balaya à nouveau les élèves du regard et Scorpius serra la main d'Albus, tremblant d'excitation.

\- Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

Albus grinça des dents, se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien servir d'insister tant sur ce point. Neville tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bien, suivez-moi à présent.

Les élèves suivirent Neville, chuchotant entre eux.

\- Ohlala, je suis nerveux ! sautilla légèrement Sam.

Scorpius essaya de capter le regard d'Albus. Mais celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux vers le plafond magique. Il fixait la cape de Neville, le visage fermé. Ils se regroupèrent tous devant la table des professeurs et Scorpius entendit une fille pousser une exclamation sur sa gauche.

\- C'est le professeur McGonagall !

Scorpius leva les yeux sur la femme assise au centre de la table, habillée d'une robe cendrée très élégante. Elle balada un regard bienveillant sur les premières années. Les yeux de Scorpius se mirent à briller.

\- Oui, je l'ai même sur une de mes cartes de choco-grenouille ! chuchota un jeune garçon.

Scorpius se souvenait de ça. Il avait entendu son père en parler avec Harry. Un article était paru dans le journal, dans lequel la directrice de Poudlard disait être ravie d'avoir sa propre carte de chocogrenouille, mais que jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir cet honneur. *

Sorti de ses pensées, Scorpius réalisa que la répartition commençait.

\- Gale Abercrombie !

Un jeune garçon, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés, des yeux noisette perçants s'avança et s'assit bien droit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau ne tarda pas à s'exclamer :

\- Serdaigle !

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la table des bleu et bronze et le jeune sorcier rejoignit sa maison.

\- Tatiana Bell.

Albus se tourna brièvement vers sa cousine Rose. Celle-ci ne lui avait pas dit bonjour et il refusait de faire le premier pas. Rose, depuis la table des Poufsouffles, adressa un sourire d'encouragement à son amie Tatiana, qui s'avança vers Neville. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient remontés en un chignon désordonné.

\- Gryffondor !

Les yeux de Tatiana pétillèrent. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la table. Scorpius l'observa rejoindre la table. Il chercha James Potter du regard mais ne le trouva pas.

\- Au fait, dans quelle maison est ton frère de nouveau ?

Albus bailla derrière sa main.

\- Serpentard.

Scorpius était intrigué. S'il savait qu'Albus avait un frère, qu'il voyait quand il n'était pas avec Draco, Harry et lui, cela restait flou. Albus en parlait rarement. Il n'avait pas d'excellents rapports avec son père, et encore moins avec sa mère. Scorpius savait très bien que James était à Serpentard, mais il voulait aborder le sujet avec Albus. Celui-ci ignorait ouvertement les personnes qui l'entouraient, comme s'il craignait de croiser le regard de son frère à tout moment. Scorpius se souvenait de la répartition du fils premier né de Harry. Des caméras étaient venues pour l'occasion et Albus et Scorpius avaient suivis la répartition à la TV. Cela avait été un moment très tendu au Manoir Malfoy, et pourtant, calme et nécessaire. Du moins, c'était ainsi que Scorpius l'avait ressenti. De plus, c'était deux jours après que son père lui ait dit qu'il ne rentrerait à Poudlard qu'en 2017.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se faire remarquer ou de ne pas réaliser qu'on l'appelait pour la répartition.

\- Mélanie Bones.

Une jeune fille rousse sautilla jusqu'à l'estrade.

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Il n'y a pas encore eu de Serpentard, souffla un enfant.

\- Albus Potter.

S'il y avait un très léger bourdonnement et de l'euphorie parmi les nouveaux élèves, tout se tut instantanément. Albus serra brièvement la main de Scorpius dans la sienne, puis s'avança. Lorsqu'il se tourna face à la salle, avant de s'assoir, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le regard cuivré rencontra les jades d'Albus. Ce fut si court que les élèves semblèrent rester sur leur faim. C'était un moment que tout le Monde avait attendu : le contact, même infime, entre les deux fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Mais cela avait été si rapide, si… dénué de sens. Albus avait déjà baissé les yeux et son regard disparut derrière le Choixpeau.

\- Peu importe où je suis réparti tant que ce n'est pas Gryffondor, pensa fort Albus.

\- Tu es un Potter pourtant, répondit le Choixpeau. Tu dois en toute logique aller à Gryffondor, question d'héritage.

Albus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se mit en colère.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu dois me répartir selon qui je suis et non pas selon mon nom. Il ne signifie rien.

\- Oh si, le sang des Potter coule dans tes veines et ce n'est pas négligeable. Pour aucun d'entre vous. Vous êtes une génération extraordinaire.

\- Foutaise, voulut cracher Albus avec mépris. Mon frère a pu choisir.

\- Hmm… je vois de la lâcheté en toi, beaucoup de rancœur, mais une grande envie de faire tes preuves, comme ton père. Tu veux devenir quelqu'un. Mais… Oh, je vois, tu as peur d'être séparé de Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je veux le protéger, c'est tout. Je veux être réparti à Serpentard.

\- Qui te dit que tel sera son destin… ou son choix ?

\- C'est un Malfoy, tu seras tenté de l'y envoyer, et Scorpius aime son père plus que n'importe qui, je sais qu'il pense que Serpentard est le seul moyen de lui ressembler encore d'avantage. Il ne réalise pas l'impact que ça va avoir sur lui.

\- Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, Albus, il est toujours juste. Je vois de quoi tu veux le protéger, mais-

\- J'ai le droit de choisir !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas ce sera… SERPENTARD !

Des cris hystériques retentirent dans la salle, les Serpentards se mirent à taper des pieds. Qui aurait cru qu'un Potter serait si bien accueilli à Serpentard. Albus adressa un sourire à Scorpius, puis se dirigea vers la table. Scorpius ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Neville l'appelait. Dans un sursaut, il rejoignit le professeur sur l'estrade et laissa à son tour, le choixpeau décider de son sort. Tout le monde faisait silence à nouveau. Où serait réparti le fils de Draco Malfoy ? Albus avait les mains croisées devant lui, il fixait son ami. Il sentait le regard de Roxanne et Fred à la table des Gryffondors. Il savait aussi que Rose l'avait suivi du regard. Quant à James, Albus s'était assis le plus loin possible de lui et les journalistes griffonnaient avec avidité.

Albus réalisa qu'une rumeur commençait à monter et il sursauta. Scorpius… cela faisait un moment qu'il était sur l'estrade : c'était un choixpeau flou.

\- SERPENTARD !

Scorpius se leva sous de nouveaux applaudissements, un peu plus long à s'instaurer sous la surprise. Les plumes à papote des journalistes s'affolèrent, des éclats de rire retentirent, certains nerveux, d'autres moqueurs. Scorpius se précipita pour rejoindre Albus et se laissa tomber à ses côtés alors que la répartition reprenait.

\- Brian Taylor !

Albus se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Hey… ça va ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, puis regarda son ami et sourit.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- On est toujours ensemble, souffla Scorpius.

Et Albus sourit lui aussi. Oui, ils n'avaient pas été séparés, ils restaient et seraient toujours l'équilibre de l'autre.

\- Samuel Thomas !

Albus se pencha à l'oreille de Scorpius, amusé.

\- Au fait, est-ce qu'on sait comment…

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Ben Sam, comment est-ce qu'il a été conçu ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rougir lorsqu'il imagina malgré lui Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas dans une situation gênante.

\- SERPENTARD !

Albus éclata de rire lorsque Scorpius se cacha les yeux en gémissant.

.

.

La directrice de Poudlard se leva dès le dernier enfant réparti. Elle s'avança jusqu'au pupitre et observa la salle.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Elle perça les journalistes du regard et ceux-ci comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller.

\- Je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année dans notre belle école. Je souhaite également la bienvenue aux premières années !

Elle adressa un sourire bienveillant aux plus jeunes.

\- N'oubliez pas que le maître mot de cette école est la cohésion de groupe et la fraternité. Je compte sur vous, particulièrement sur les plus âgés, pour avoir un comportement exemplaire et venir en aide aux plus jeunes. Poudlard propose des enseignements de qualité qui feront de vous des sorciers accomplis, droits et honnêtes.

Roxanne hocha fièrement la tête et Albus sourit face à l'air sérieux qu'affichait sa cousine.

\- Je vais à présent vous présenter notre équipe pédagogique : le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique, le professeur Londubat.

Comme ses amis, Neville était beaucoup apprécié par la communauté sorcière et tout autant par les élèves de Poudlard. Les yeux de Rose brillaient.

\- Le nouveau directeur de Serdaigle suite au départ à la retraite du professeur Flitwick, et professeur de divination et d'astronomie, le professeur Firenze.

Firenze était assis sur ses sabots et semblait retenir une grimace à l'idée du festin qui les attendaient. Le centaure était revenu pour assurer les cours après le départ du professeur Trelawney en 2011. Celle-ci avait écrit un livre sur la divination ayant bien fonctionné et voulait se consacrer à ses talents d'auteur. Les élèves de Serdaigle applaudirent de joie.

\- La directrice de Serpentard et devenue votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges, le professeur Aiyana Picquery.

La jeune femme qui leur faisait face avait des yeux d'un vert intense. Ses cheveux châtains ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- Tu t'en souviens, il y avait un article sur elle dans le journal quand elle a été prise comme directrice de Serpentard, chuchota Scorpius. C'était l'année dernière.

\- On dit que c'est une descendante de Seraphina Picquery, chuchota une seconde année en face d'eux.

Scorpius cligna des yeux et la petite fille aux cheveux blonds lui sourit.

\- Alais ?

Le sourire de l'enfant redoubla.

\- Félicitations pour ta répartition, cousin.

Alais Greengrass se tourna vers Albus et lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Salut Albus.

Les trois enfants ne s'étaient vu qu'une ou deux fois. Si Astoria et Daphnée avaient gardé contact, les autres liens au sein de la famille s'étaient ternis suite au mariage d'Astoria avec Draco.

\- Salut, sourit le jeune Potter. Dis, elle est sympa la directrice de Serpentard ?

Alais se tourna vers l'estrade.

\- Ça va. Elle est surtout une bonne prof. Elle a enseigné à Ilvermorny avant de venir en Angleterre.

\- Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques, Rubeus Hagrid.

Scorpius et Albus se redressèrent. Ils aimaient beaucoup Hagrid. Celui-ci leur avait déjà montré de nombreuses créatures, dont les bébés hippogriffes de Buck. Même si l'animal avait failli mourir de chagrin après la disparition de Sirius Black.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'ancien Ministre de la Magie fait ici ? chuchota Sam à l'oreille d'Albus.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en remarquant tout juste la présence de Kingsley.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Le professeur Vector assurera les cours d'Arithmancie. Votre professeur de potion est Emily Sanders.

C'était une jeune femme aux yeux entourés de noir.

\- On dirait un panda, renifla Alais.

\- Madame Bibine assurera les cours de vol et encadrera les équipes de Quidditch.

Madame Bibine se racla la gorge et le professeur McGonagall se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Les inscriptions pour tenter d'intégrer les équipes commencent dès demain.

Scorpius se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des rires et des bousculades un peu plus loin à leur table. James et ses amis se réjouissaient à l'idée de pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Il était très différent d'Albus de ce qu'il en voyait. Il avait l'air très populaire, entouré de nombreux amis. Bien sûr, Scorpius avait aussi remarqué que de nombreux élèves observaient Albus avec intérêt. Soudain, les yeux noisette de James croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient rougeâtres selon la lumière des chandelles qui passaient au-dessus de lui. Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Il avait changé du tout au tout et ne prêtait plus attention à la discussion qu'avait ses amis. Il le regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

\- Méfie-toi de lui.

Scorpius ne se retourna pas à l'entente de la voix d'Albus contre son oreille. James non plus ne détourna pas les yeux pour toiser son frère.

\- Ignore-le, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, répéta Albus, déterminé, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius pour le ramener au discours de McGonagall.

Celle-ci avait présenté le professeur d'étude des runes, des moldus (une matière devenue obligatoire pendant les quatre premières années afin de sensibiliser les plus jeunes à la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit), puis le professeur d'histoire de la magie, Abelforth Dumbledore. Celui-ci était tout d'abord retourné travailler à La Tête de Sanglier, puis après deux ans de sollicitation de la part du professeur McGonagall et d'Hermione Granger, il avait finalement accepté le poste qu'ils lui proposaient.

\- Tu te rends compte, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même ! s'exclama Sam, émerveillé.

Scorpius et Albus haussèrent tous deux les épaules. Harry ne parlait presque jamais de la guerre et Draco n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur Albus Dumbledore. Ils avaient donc surtout lu les livres d'Histoire, savaient donc à quel point Dumbledore était un sorcier reconnu, mais ce personnage leur semblait bien compliqué et l'expression qu'arboraient leur entourage à son évocation ne leur laissait qu'une impression dubitative.

\- Enfin, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Après un moment de surprise, les élèves applaudirent avec ferveur. Avoir des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au sein de leurs professeurs les enchantait.

\- Bien, s'exclama McGonagall, trêve de discussion, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Les délicieux mets de Poudlard apparurent sur la table sous les yeux émerveillés des premières années, ainsi que de ceux qui arrivaient à la fin de leurs études. Scorpius se servit avec enthousiasme et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout se passerait bien, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

* * *

* Information véridique trouvée sur Wiki- Harry Potter 😉

Je vous dis à lundi prochain !


	4. Lequel de nous

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Lequel de nous**

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi !

Scorpius et Albus s'élancèrent derrière le préfet de Serpentard. Albus se sentait nerveux et sombre. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils seraient envoyés dans différents dortoirs, les capacités de Scorpius ayant été validées pour entrer en deuxième année.

\- Scorp'.

Scorpius se tourna vers son ami.

\- Ouais ?

Albus s'arrêta, retenant Scorpius par le bras.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras prudent.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Après tout, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé qui existe, hormis Gringotts.

Albus sourit à la plaisanterie, mais entraîna Scorpius avec lui, sa main dans la sienne.

\- On ne sera pas toujours ensemble, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Sois toujours sur tes gardes, sois toujours sur tes gardes à cause de lui.

Scorpius comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu parles de James, c'est ça ?

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Al'…

Le groupe s'arrêta devant la salle commune de Serpentard, dans les cachots. Un serpent les charmait dans le tableau cachant les appartements Serpentards.

\- Anguis Fide, prononça l'élève de cinquième année.

Le serpent ondula pour quitter le tableau et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Albus, ce n'est qu'un ado, comme nous.

\- Scorpius, grogna Albus. S'il te plaît. Promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui.

Scorpius déglutit et en entendant le claquement de langue du préfet, ils suivirent les autres premières années. Les élèves suivirent le préfet et descendirent une marche pour arriver dans la salle commune. C'était une longue pièce située sous le lac noir. Les vitres laissaient filtrer des reflets verdâtres, les lumières étaient jade également. Tout était fait de pierre, pourtant le feu brûlant dans la cheminée donnait à l'endroit un aspect chaleureux. Les canapés étaient en cuir vert, les fauteuils étaient d'un bois poivre et sel, du bouleau. Il y avait des tables, des armoires sombres. Les tapisseries représentaient les aventures médiévales d'anciens Serpentards. L'atmosphère emplie de fierté que Draco avait décrit à Scorpius n'était pas aussi évidente à ses yeux. Pour l'instant.

\- Le mot de passe changera tous les quinze jours et sera affiché sur le panneau d'affichage là-bas. Je tiens à préciser que la tradition qui était de ne pas inviter d'élèves d'autres maisons à venir ici n'est pas à respecter, bien au contraire.

\- Scorpius.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

\- Je te le promets, Albus.

Albus tapota l'épaule de son ami, satisfait.

\- Vous accéderez aux dortoirs par ces escaliers, vous y trouverez vos affaires.

Le préfet chercha Scorpius du regard et l'interpella.

\- Scorpius, le dortoir des deuxièmes années se trouve au fond du couloir sur ta droite.

Scorpius hocha la tête, nerveux. Les dortoirs des premières années se trouvant au début du couloir, Albus s'arrêta, laissant les autres passer devant lui pour découvrir le dortoir. Scorpius lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Albus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le brun se força à lui sourire lui aussi, puis rentra également dans le dortoir. Scorpius traversa seul le couloir, les autres élèves se trouvant encore dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant la porte noire à deux battants du dortoir des deuxièmes années, il fixa les poignées argentées, puis glissa inconsciemment sa main jusqu'au porte clé de sa mère. Il inspira profondément puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Daisy ?

Le chat fêla, puis fit un bond pour rejoindre les bras de son maître. Ses poils étaient électrisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Un petit animal sautilla jusqu'à Scorpius et Daisy se plaça devant son maître en crachant. C'était un jeune furet chocolat noisette.

\- Diego, viens ici.

Le furet obéit à la voix de son maître et fit demi-tour. Scorpius releva les yeux pour suivre l'animal. Un chemin serpentait entre les lits à baldaquin vert et argent, chacun se trouvant sur une petite estrade. Au bout du chemin, près d'un lit, Scorpius découvrit un sorcier. Les yeux noisette de la Grande Salle croisèrent à nouveau les siens.

\- Oh…

\- Généralement le terme approprié est bonjour, plaisanta James.

Il se baissa pour prendre Diego dans ses bras. Le furet alla s'allonger en travers de ses épaules. Scorpius reprit Daisy dans ses bras et gratouilla ses oreilles.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Il se mit à chercher ses affaires du regard, espérant ne pas se trouver à droite, près du lit de James.

\- Je suis James Potter.

Scorpius se tourna à nouveau vers lui, masquant sa surprise.

\- En… chanté, moi c'est-

\- Je sais qui tu es, coupa James en s'installant sur son lit.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et retint un grognement. _C'est quoi son problème ?_ Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son lit sur la gauche, à deux lits de celui de l'aîné des Potter. Il ignora James qui parlait distraitement à son furet, défit ses affaires tout en caressant régulièrement Daisy pour qu'elle cesse de grogner contre Diego. Il s'assit sur son lit, puis jeta prudemment un coup d'œil en direction de James. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son lit, Diego blottit confortablement entre ses jambes. Il lisait un live, visiblement concentré et totalement désintéressé de la présence de Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi tu es déjà là ?

James releva la tête vers lui et Scorpius se mordit l'intérieure de la joue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les autres années ne rejoignent les dortoirs que plus tard, normalement.

James fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir à la question, analyser Scorpius. Ou bien peut-être qu'il réfléchissait simplement à la réponse à donner. Scorpius se maudit : après tout, cela ne le regardait pas et James n'avait aucune raison de lui répondre.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il ferma ses rideaux. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Il venait vraiment de le rejeter ainsi ? Scorpius cligna des yeux puis se recula sur son lit, fermant également les rideaux. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Avait-il oublié qu'ils avaient le même âge ? De quel droit le prenait-il ainsi de haut ? Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait parlé !

Scorpius se mit en pyjama, puis s'allongea dans son lit, Daisy au-dessus de sa tête. Albus avait raison, mieux valait ne pas s'approcher de ce garçon. Albus… Scorpius frissonna et resserra les couvertures autour de lui. A quoi pensait-il ? Etait-il assailli de nouveaux amis ? Se sentait-il seul et perdu parmi tous ces enfants qui devaient poser questions sur questions ? Et si les inquiétudes de son père se révélaient justifiées ? Et si, finalement, rien n'avait changé à Poudlard ?

Scorpius repensa à James. Cette attitude supérieure… Pensait-il pouvoir se comporter ainsi parce qu'il portait le nom de Potter ? Albus était bien plus un Potter que lui ! Bien plus gentil et humble !

Oui, Albus méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui. James, lui, ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

.

.

Albus se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas en retard, au contraire, il était en avance. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit pour essayer de se rendormir, mais il était bien trop excité à l'idée de commencer sa journée. Il s'assit et chercha Jessy du regard, celle-ci dormant parfois à ses pieds, parfois contre lui et souvent sous son oreiller. Il la trouva effectivement roulée en boule sous celui-ci et sourit en la caressant.

\- Si tu savais, Jessy, j'ai hâte de commencer…

Lorsqu'il était venu s'installer avec son père au Manoir Malfoy, Albus avait alors véritablement appris à aimer la magie. Prendre des cours avec Laurelin n'était pas pareil que de voir Draco pratiquer des tours et leur parler librement de ce qu'il savait. Il leur avait parlé de la guerre, les avait mis en garde sur ce qui les attendrait dehors. Il leur avait parlé de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai. Harry, lui, était resté en retrait, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Il avait laissé Draco s'occuper de ce genre de choses et Albus le regrettait. Il aurait tant voulu que son père parle de sa vie, de son enfance. Il ressentait du dégoût à l'idée d'en savoir moins que les autres sur le Sauveur du Monde sorcier – son père – pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Et si tout le Monde le fixait ? Comment se faire sa place dans un Monde trop grand et à la fois trop étroit pour soi ?

 _Flash Back_

 _Scorpius éclata de rire et Albus, tirant sur son bras, lui fit signe de se taire. Il serpenta parmi les gens, ignorant les cris indignés, puis tourna brusquement dans une rue, Scorpius toujours à sa suite. Scorpius se plaqua contre le mur et serra Albus contre lui, essoufflé._

 _\- On les a semés ?_

 _\- Je crois, oui, souffla Albus._

 _En effet, les trois pauvres elfes de maison appelaient les enfants de leurs Maîtres parmi la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids et craignaient d'attirer l'attention en prononçant le prénom Albus. Les enfants enlevèrent leurs capes, heureux de pouvoir se montrer tels qu'ils étaient. Ils sortaient rarement de l'enceinte du Manoir, sinon avec les Elfes ou Narcissa, mais seulement dans le Londres Moldu. C'était leur deuxième sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils étaient âgés de neuf et dix ans, et se sentaient plus vivants que jamais._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Albus se sentait suffoqué, pris d'une crise d'angoisse. Il écarta ses rideaux, se faufila dans la salle de bain aussi discrètement que possible. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se rafraîchit le visage. Il releva la tête et fixa ses yeux verts, les fameux yeux verts qui affolaient tous ceux qui les croisaient, tous les journalistes qu'il lisait. Il regarda ses cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, contrairement à ceux de son père. Il savait que ceux de son frère étaient indomptables, il savait que dans son visage, on y trouvait les traits de son frère.

Il frappa violemment le lavabo, les dents serrées.

.

.

Scorpius, appuyé contre la rambarde des grands escaliers, regardait autour de lui à la recherche d'Albus. Il voyait certains élèves de premières années discuter ensemble et se demanda s'ils faisaient connaissance ou bien s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Lui, il n'avait qu'Albus. Il sourit lorsque sa cousine lui adressa un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante, elle avait son air espiègle, du moins c'était comme ça que Draco la définissait.

\- Yo !

Scorpius se tourna lorsqu'Albus sauta la dernière marche des escaliers, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Scorpius lui sourit en retour et le suivit dans la Grande Salle. Il regarda fièrement son uniforme.

\- Regarde, on porte le blason de Serpentard !

\- T'es fier, hein, ricana Albus.

Scorpius lui donna une bourrade puis s'installa à table, affamé. Il pensait à tout ce que lui avait appris sa grand-mère, toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait lu sur Poudlard et il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur cette école.

\- Eh, Malfoy !

Scorpius ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis se tourna vers un élève de quatrième année.

\- T'es bien le fils Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas quand on t'appelle ?

\- Il a un prénom, il s'appelle Scorpius, le défendit courageusement Albus en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Le sorcier sourit en coin.

\- Pour tout le Monde ici, ce sera un Malfoy. Le fils d'un Mangemort.

\- Foutez-lui la paix ! cracha Albus avant de laisser répondre Scorpius.

Le groupe de quatrième année s'éloigna en pouffant de rire. Scorpius se replaça face à son assiette, l'estomac noué.

\- T'aurais pu me laisser me défendre, j'en suis capable, marmonna Scorpius.

\- Je pensais pas à mal, répondit Albus, vexé.

Scorpius inspira profondément pour chasser de ses pensées ces stupides quatrième année et changea de sujet en prenant une brioche.

\- Tu vas t'inscrire pour essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch ? Après tout, ton père a pu l'intégrer en première année.

Albus haussa les épaules et les servit en jus d'orange.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais postuler au poste de batteur.

Scorpius hocha la tête et sourit. Oui, cela faisait des années qu'ils faisaient des matchs, Harry, son père, Blaise, Albus, Pansy, Teddy et lui. Ils trouvaient Blaise et Pansy absolument adorables. Enfin, à leur manière. Albus était un véritable acharné en tant que batteur. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient montés sur un véritable balai que cet été, avant la rentrée. Scorpius se souvenait de la liberté qu'il avait ressenti, la liberté de pouvoir voler, même si ce n'était qu'au-dessus du Manoir, et n'être jugé par personne. Et Albus avait ressenti la même chose.

\- Mais de toute manière, je serais refusé. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon nom pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Scorpius suivit le regard d'Albus lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. James entrait accompagné de Rose et d'autres Serpentards.

\- Tu feras attention, hein ? murmura Albus en continuant à fixer son frère.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius, déterminé. De toute façon, je le trouve bien trop arrogant.

Albus pivota sur lui-même.

\- Il t'a parlé.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Lorsque les premiers élèves ouvrirent La Gazette du Sorcier, des regards se tournèrent vers eux, y compris celui de James. Scorpius attrapa un journal, paya le hibou, puis regarda la première de couverture.

\- Par Merlin…

* * *

"J'aime les moches", Max Boublil

"Iron", Woodkid


	5. Passé et présent pour aller de l'avant

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Passé et présent pour aller de l'avant**

Seamus se rongeait les ongles, alors que Dean lisait la lettre avec fierté.

\- Tu te rends compte, Sammy a été envoyé à Serpentard, notre Sam.

Dean posa la lettre sur la table et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Seamus, arrête de faire ta mère effarouchée.

Seamus le fusilla du regard.

\- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Dean se rapprocha de son compagnon et prit sa main.

\- Seamus, écoute-moi. Tu sais comme moi qu'être réparti dans telle ou telle maison ne fait pas tout.

Seamus inspira profondément et se calma.

\- Tu as peur de ce que dit la nouvelle génération de cette maison, mais crois-moi, je suis sûr que c'est tout le contraire qu'à notre époque.

Seamus hocha la tête et posa une main sur la joue de Dean. Ce dernier sourit.

\- Et puis, il est avec le fils Potter, James.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit rassurant, plaisanta Seamus.

Alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur leurs souvenirs d'adolescents, un hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dean prit le journal et son sourire se ternit.

\- Je crois même que Sam est avec les deux fils Potter.

.

.

 _ **James et Albus : Les fils Potter reptiliens !**_

 _On se souvient de la répartition de James Potter, filmée par nos équipes en Septembre 2016. A la surprise générale, le fils premier né du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait été réparti à Serpentard. Aucune interview ne nous a été accordée par Ginny Weasley ou Harry Potter. L'adolescent refuse également de nous en dire plus sur sa répartition. On peut supposer qu'il a voulu cette maison pour s'opposer à son père, avec qui il ne grandit pas. Ou bien encore pour attirer son attention._

 _Hier, c'est Albus Potter qui a été réparti dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Ironie : ses initiales, A.S.P, forment le mot Asp, une espèce de serpent._

 _Contrairement à leurs pères, les deux enfants ne sont pas des choixpeaux flous, mais personne ne peut dire si le choixpeau a pris la décision ou bien si c'est une demande de la part des deux jeunes sorciers. Voulaient-ils être réunis au sein de la même maison à défaut d'avoir leurs parents réunis ? Est-ce un clin d'œil au choix qu'aurait pu faire leur père ?_

 _Que cachent-ils, que ressentent-ils, quelle personnalité sournoise faut-il pour être envoyé à Serpentard ? Les maîtres mots de cette maison sont ambition, détermination, talent, pouvoir, charisme, manipulation et ruse._

 _De plus, Albus Severus Potter et James Sirius Potter sont dans la même maison que le fils d'un ancien Mangemort : Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. D'autant plus qu'en tant que choixpeau flou, il a certainement choisi d'être réparti dans cette maison plutôt qu'une autre, peut-être plus prestigieuse._

 _Les années à venir nous diront ce que Serpentard apprendra à ces trois jeunes sorciers !_

Albus serra le journal entre ses mains.

\- Quelle bande de fumiers… non mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

Scorpius regarda autour d'eux. Les élèves murmuraient, observaient Albus avec intérêt. D'autres, chez Serpentard, semblaient indignés par les propos que La Gazette employait envers la Maison Serpentard.

\- Albus, calme-toi…

Scorpius serra son poignet et le massa pour essayer de calmer sa colère.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de ton père comme ça, répliqua Albus entre ses dents serrées.

Scorpius, lui, se sentait surtout perdu. La réalité des mises en garde de son père lui éclatait à la figure.

\- Ils parlent de choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, alors essaye de les ignorer, tenta Scorpius avec hésitation.

Albus inspira profondément.

\- On ne va pas laisser les journalistes gâcher notre vie, répéta Scorpius avec plus de détermination. Tu te souviens ? On s'était promis de ne pas les laisser dicter notre conduite, de ne pas les laisser influer sur notre humeur.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage d'Albus. En effet, dès qu'ils avaient appris à lire, leurs pères n'avaient rien pu faire contre leur envie de lire ce qui se disait dans le journal. Le plus dur avait été après la répartition de James. Déjà à ce moment-là les journalistes en avaient profité pour égrener et amplifier les moindres informations qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient parlé du mariage de Ginny et Harry, d'Albus « l'enfant resté dans l'ombre d'un couple brisé », et les enfants s'étaient fait la promesse de ne plus laisser de simples tâches d'encre sur le papier ternir leurs vies et leurs choix.

Suite à cet article, Ginny avait joué de son amitié avec Hermione, la Ministre de la magie, pour étouffer le venin de _La Gazette_. Elle y travaillait toujours mais était devenue impopulaire. Draco l'avait aidée, malgré qu'elle ait été extrêmement désagréable avec lui. « Je fais ça pour les enfants, pas pour toi ».

\- Tu as raison, Scorp'.

Albus sourit à son ami et serra sa main. Sam se laissa lourdement tombé sur le banc en face d'eux et leur tendit une feuille cartonnée.

\- Bonjour ! Je vous ai pris l'emploi du temps ! Tiens, c'est pour toi, Scorpius.

Le jeune Malfoy prit son emploi du temps et jeta un regard sur sa gauche. James avait déjà quitté la salle.

\- On commence avec… Sortilèges ! s'exclama Sam. Cool, on va voir ce que c'est les cours avec la directrice de Serpentard !

\- Et toi, Scorpius ? demanda Albus qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- J'ai histoire de la magie avec le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Scorpius avec fierté.

Il allait passer une bonne journée.

.

.

Aiyana Picquery se déplaça avec élégance jusqu'à son bureau, une longue cape noire flottant derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers les élèves un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, professeur Picquery, je suis la directrice de Serpentard et votre professeur de sortilèges.

Les garçons lui adressèrent un grand sourire.

\- Avec moi, les cours sont participatifs, des points supplémentaires seront attribués individuellement selon votre implication en classe. Vous aurez un devoir à me rendre tous les lundis, un récapitulatif de ce que nous aurons travaillé pendant la semaine. Je vous conseille vivement de prendre des notes et de ne pas vous y prendre à la dernière minute. Faites-le progressivement tout au long de la semaine, n'attendez pas le week-end.

Albus et Sam échangèrent un regard déterminé. Comme tous les élèves le premier jour de cours, ils étaient pleins de bonne volonté.

.

.

Scorpius avait manqué se perdre dans le château. Il arriva devant la salle d'histoire de la magie lorsque les élèves entraient dans la salle.

\- Scorpius !

Alais fit un mouvement de tête pour inviter son cousin à la rejoindre.

\- Tu t'assois à côté de moi ?

Il était soulagé que sa cousine s'occupe de lui. Il pensait qu'ayant ses amis et ses habitudes, elle le laisserait de côté.

\- Ouais.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et se placèrent au premier rang. Abelforth s'approcha de Scorpius et lui sourit.

\- Tu as des questions à poser, Scorpius, avant que je ne commence le cours ?

Scorpius n'avait pas à proprement eu de cours d'histoire de la magie. Il n'avait pas suivi de programme, il avait eu des faits racontés par son père et les quelques livres qu'il avait lu.

\- Non, merci d'avoir demandé, répondit Scorpius en souriant au professeur.

Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus souriant que ce que lui en avait dit Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Viens me voir à la fin du cours, je te donnerais des notes sur les sujets abordés l'année dernière.

Puis il se tourna vers la classe.

\- Silence, s'il vous plait ! Bien, l'année dernière, nous avons parlé de la première guerre ayant opposé le Bien à Voldemort, cette année nous allons parler d'évènements plus récents, la Deuxième Grande Guerre, y compris le sujet de la censure à l'époque de la Seconde Guerre.

C'était une des parties du programme qui avait eu le plus de mal à passer auprès du Ministère, mais c'était une proposition qui avait été fortement appuyée (imposée) par l'ancien Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Harry Potter lui-même.

\- Plus vous avancerez dans votre cursus scolaire, plus nous remonterons dans le temps, mais la Deuxième Grande Guerre de Poudlard concerne pour la plupart, vos parents. Ce sont des évènements qui reviendront régulièrement dans vos différents cours. Je vous demande la plus grande attention, de l'ouverture d'esprit et je ne tolérerais aucun débordement, est-ce bien clair ?

Il balaya un regard sévère sur la classe et certains frissonnèrent.

\- Oui, je vous tiendrais ce même discourt chaque année. Vous êtes des Serpentards et je sais ce que vous vous dites ou bien ce qui a toujours été dit sur votre Maison, pas plus tard que ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Scorpius baissa les yeux et Alais lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Ne vous laissez pas déterminer par un simple bout de parchemin. Chaque Maison a ses valeurs et chacun de vous doit exploiter ses capacités. L'important est de faire les bons choix.

Le professeur Dumbledore retrouva le sourire et se tourna vers le tableau.

\- Bien, commençons notre cours.

Scorpius griffonnait avidement. Il découvrait la Guerre sous une autre facette, la facette historique, plus compliquée à intégrer, mais qui complétait à merveille les histoires qu'il avait entendu de son père et sa grand-mère. Il jeta un regard sur sa droite et observa James. Celui-ci se tenait droit et fixait le professeur sans ciller. Il ne prenait pas de notes mais semblait mémoriser les moindres mots du professeur. Celui-ci avait commencé son cours en parlant de son frère et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais Scorpius se doutait bien de la tournure que prendrait le cours. Ils parleraient de Severus Rogue, de la prophétie et du Secret des Potter. Bientôt, le cours tournerait autour d'un élément central : Harry Potter. Il savait qu'Albus souffrait du lien fragile qu'il maintenait avec son père. Mais qu'en était-il de James ? Comment allait-il recevoir toutes ces informations « techniques » sur son propre père ?

James toisa méchamment Scorpius et celui-ci se détourna rapidement.

.

.

Scorpius se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'Albus.

\- J'ai faim !

Albus adressa un sourire amusé à son ami, puis se replongea dans son parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Scorpius, la bouche pleine.

\- Les notes que j'ai pris après le cours de Hagrid. Tu verras, c'est super intéressant !

\- Moi, pour l'instant ce que j'ai préféré c'est le cours de Sortilèges.

\- Tu as déjà eu Picquery, toi aussi ? s'exclama Albus en se tournant à nouveau vers son ami. Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien sa manière de faire.

Sam s'assit devant les deux amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il y a du monde aux inscriptions pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu y es déjà allé, Scorpius ?

\- Pas encore, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Albus lui donna un coup de coude qui fit tousser le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Allez, morfale, dépêche-toi !

Sam et Albus éclatèrent de rire quand Scorpius quitta son déjeuner à contre-cœur.


	6. L'Oublié

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'Oublié**

\- Je vais pas y arriver.

Albus et Sam échangèrent un regard ennuyé et le jeune Potter fourra un donut dans la bouche de Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr que si, imbécile. Ton père était l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Tu as ça dans le sang.

Scorpius croqua dans le donut, puis poussa un grognement. Les essais de Quidditch, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'inscrire à ces essais ? Bien sûr, il adorait ce jeu, mais jouer dans l'équipe de l'école ? Etre sélectionné devant tout ce monde ? Car oui, un Potter et un Malfoy qui passaient les sélections, cela attirait du public chez Serpentard. On était samedi. Mardi, leur deuxième jour de cours, l'attention avait à nouveau été tournée vers eux grâce à l'article de Harry et Draco dans la Gazette.

 _Nous exigeons des excuses de la part de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce sont des propos diffamatoires que vous avez porté à l'encontre de la Maison Serpentard. Nous sommes dans un Monde ou un tel comportement ne peut être accepté, s'est exclamé Harry Potter._

 _L'égalité des chances est importante, renchérit Draco Malfoy. Ce sont des enfants. Nos fils, mais tous les élèves de toutes les Maisons doivent être écoutés, soutenus, pour grandir correctement et devenir de bons sorciers. Assez des préjugés, on peut réussir à Serpentard et être un traître à Gryffondor. Avoir une affinité avec la magie noire à Poufsouffle et être un mauvais élève à Serdaigle… Peut-être, essaye de plaisanter le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier._

 _La Gazette du Sorcier fait donc ses excuses aux anciens et actuels élèves de Serpentard, ainsi qu'à Scorpius Malfoy et James et Albus Potter._

Ces excuses n'avaient pas vraiment joué en la faveur de ceux qui avaient décidé de haïr la famille Malfoy au travers de Scorpius. Albus prenait farouchement sa défense et par là s'était déjà attiré un véritable harem de respect et d'admiration.

\- Ton frère est l'un des favoris, je vais me faire dévorer, reprit Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de mon frère, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu as autant le droit d'être dans l'équipe que lui.

Sam se fit tout petit. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de James, mieux ne valait pas s'en mêler. Il laissa les deux amis à leur discussion et se tourna vers James, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Plongé dans un livre de botanique, il buvait distraitement son jus de citrouille. L'aîné des Potter voyait son cercle d'amis s'estomper. Comme si l'arrivée d'Albus lui retirait tout intérêt. Comme si les élèves décidaient lequel des Potter avait le meilleur pedigree. Une Poufsouffle passait tout son temps avec lui, ainsi qu'un Serdaigle de troisième année. Visiblement les seuls qui restaient à ses côtés car ils tenaient vraiment à lui. Sam essayait parfois de discuter avec lui, mais James était quelqu'un de froid et de secret. Il se comportait comme s'ils n'avaient pas joué ensemble petits, comme si leurs jeunes années ne comptaient pas et que le collège changeait tout.

\- Allez, Scorpius, c'est bientôt l'heure. Tu te dois d'essayer, au moins essayer.

Scorpius inspira profondément et acquiesça.

.

.

Albus suivait attentivement Scorpius du regard. Les essais pour être batteurs étaient déjà passés, mais Albus n'était pas très confiant. Il évitait de baisser la tête, là où se trouvait son frère, attendant que le Vif d'Or soit lancé. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, James n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis il avait fait promettre à Scorpius d'ignorer son frère, alors il en ferait de même. Mais l'aîné le fixait avec une telle haine qu'Albus sentait une rage profonde monter en lui. Pourquoi ce regard ? Il avait tout, lui. Une famille, plein d'amis, une cour d'amis. Albus retint un rictus. La foule de personnes l'entourant s'était dissipée rapidement en une semaine. Mais pour faire quoi ? Se tourner vers lui, ça c'était le revers de la médaille.

Albus avait grandi enfermé dans un château, puis enfermé au Terrier. Entre des murs froids et sombres, puis le salon rassurant et chaud de sa grand-mère. Il avait vu son père l'éviter du regard comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine ou qu'il était bien trop malsain de le regarder. Mais pire, il avait vu la haine et les regrets. Pas chez son père, mais chez elle. Ginny. Oui, il s'était rendu compte que ça faisait un an qu'il ne l'appelait plus maman, du moins pour lui, mais Ginny. Ginny, donc, éprouvait de la haine à son égard et des regrets. Des regrets de lui avoir donné la vie. Albus l'avait vite ressenti, puis en grandissant, il avait compris. Il n'en éprouvait pas réellement de la tristesse, la bougie qui vacillait dangereusement au creux de son cœur avait fini par s'éteindre d'un souffle et il acceptait la présence de Ginny avec indifférence.

Ses cousins et le reste de la famille le considéraient plus comme une pièce rapportée. C'était comme ça qu'il se voyait : une pièce détachable qu'on donne au traître ayant fait souffrir la jeune fille Weasley.

Albus avait donc toujours grandi seul, il était souvent resté assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans l'aile ouest à imaginer des jeux, des mondes dans lesquels il s'évaderait. Et puis Draco avait ouvert la porte vers un de ces Mondes. Un Monde où son père lui tendait enfin la main. Un Monde où il découvrait le sourire radieux de Draco et celui de son fils, Scorpius. Scorpius était entré dans son Monde et Albus avait toujours envisagé la vie avec lui. Pour lui, cet intérêt soudain qu'il créait, un intérêt surtout extrêmement direct et non pas mesquin comme celui des journalistes, lui donnait le tournis et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Certains l'observaient de loin avec méfiance. On se méfiait de lui car après tout, on ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. James était l'enfant légitime, pas lui. Il était un enfant de l'ombre, resté caché auprès de son père, tout aussi mystérieux. Il avait entendu des élèves supposer que peut-être, il était la face noire qu'Harry Potter avait étouffé pour faire le bien. Une moue de dégoût passa sur son visage.

Il finit par baisser les yeux et toisa James avec la même animosité.

\- Wow !

Albus se retourna vivement, suivant le cri et vit Scorpius atterrir lourdement sur le sol. James et d'autres joueurs se précipitèrent pour voir si tout allait bien et Sam et Albus se levèrent d'un bond pour les rejoindre.

.

.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière de sa voix calme.

Elle passa son regard sur les deux Potter, puis s'avança pour soutenir Scorpius. Il semblait légèrement sonné.

\- Il est tombé de son balai, Madame Abbot. Je crois que c'est la tête qui a pris, répondit James en suivant l'infirmière du regard.

Albus ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère. Il s'en voulait de s'être occupé de la colère qu'il avait contre son frère, d'avoir détourné le regard de Scorpius. Il s'avança, inquiet, pendant qu'Hannah Abbot allongeait Scorpius sur un des lits.

\- Il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas Madame ?

Hannah adressa un doux sourire à Scorpius. Elle avait épousé Neville, puis avait accepté le poste d'infirmière à Poudlard afin d'être plus proche de son mari, d'envisager un avenir plus certain en étant à ses côtés. Mais elle avait aussi accepté ce poste car elle adorait les enfants.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Albus, ce n'est qu'une vilaine bosse. Une potion et il sera à nouveau sur pieds.

\- Mais les essais, c'est fini pour lui, fit remarquer James.

\- La ferme ! explosa Albus. Tu ne le regardais même pas lorsqu'il est tombé !

Scorpius gémit sous la douleur du mal de crâne. Hannah fronça les sourcils. James jeta un regard à Scorpius avant de se pencher légèrement vers son frère, le visage impassible.

\- Toi non plus.

Et sans laisser le temps à un Albus bouillonnant de répondre, il tourna les talons pour retourner aux essais de Quidditch.

.

.

Sam tapota l'épaule de Scorpius, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres.

\- Tu devrais monter te coucher.

\- Je n'vais pas louper la fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch, gémit Scorpius en se tenant le front.

\- Ils sont trop bruyants, tu souffres pour rien, le réprimanda Albus, les sourcils froncés.

Scorpius observa l'équipe du coin de l'œil. Le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard semblait avoir retrouvé de sa popularité. James plaisantait avec ses amis pendant que son équipe chantait autour de lui. Avoir un Potter dans l'équipe, c'était une certaine fierté. Albus, lui, n'avait pas été gardé.

\- L'année prochaine, Albus, sautilla Sam, tu pourras-

\- Je ne ferais pas de Quidditch.

Sam déglutit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Scorpius ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mais Al'-

\- J'ai dit. Je ne ferais pas de Quidditch.

Le cadet des Potter se leva.

\- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tous les deux.

Scorpius regarda son meilleur ami s'en aller, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Attrape, Scorpius !_

 _Scorpius attrapa la balle lancée par son meilleur et fila à toute vitesse vers les buts. Harry essaya de s'interposer mais le souafle traversa les buts et Albus poussa un cri de victoire._

 _\- Les jeunes ont gagné, une fois de plus !_

 _Draco se posa au sol, suivi d'Harry._

 _\- Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, les garçons. N'importe qui ne peut pas se vanter de battre deux célébrités du Quidditch comme nous._

 _Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé._

 _\- Draco, tu es si… arrogant !_

 _Albus atterrit sur le sol et fit une roue._

 _\- Enfin, deux_ _ **vieilles**_ _célébrités, tu veux dire._

 _Scorpius éclata de rire et alla se serrer contre son père. Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules, fusilla Albus du regard, puis baissa les yeux sur son fils._

 _\- Scorpius, tu as une mauvaise influence sur ce jeune garçon._

 _\- Pour une fois que tu n'insultes pas mon éducation ! s'exclama Harry._

 _Les quatre sorciers éclatèrent de rire._

 _\- Albus, j'espère que tu comptes faire du Quidditch à Poudlard, l'année prochaine, demanda Harry._

 _Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard complice._

 _\- Bien sûr, répondit le fils Malfoy. Nous serons la fierté de Poudlard._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Scorpius, je te parle ! Dis-donc, tu t'es quand même pris un sacré coup sur la tête !

Scorpius cligna des yeux et remarqua enfin la présence de Sam devant lui.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais que j'aille te chercher un verre.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil. Je crois que vous avez raison, je vais monter me coucher moi aussi.

Il serra chaleureusement l'épaule de son ami, puis rejoignit son dortoir.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?


	7. Orphelin

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Orphelin**

Victoire Weasley était allongée en travers de son lit, démêlant distraitement de ses doigts ses cheveux teints noir corbeau. A l'origine, ils étaient aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère, Fleur. Mais la jeune sorcière était du genre rebelle et ses rapports avec ses parents se compliquaient au fil des années. La sorcière souhaitait devenir styliste, sorcier ou moldu, voir révolutionner les choses en liant les deux mondes par la mode. Elle souhaitait partir en France, découvrir le pays de sa mère et faire de belles rencontres qui l'aideraient dans la réalisation de son projet. Bill et Fleur trouvaient que c'était une lubie et cela avait été le sujet d'une énième dispute entre eux. Bill, travaillant à Gringotts, trouvait que ce métier était bien instable et que sa fille était trop rêveuse. Fleur, elle, craignait qu'elle ne se repose trop sur ses attraits vélanes pour arriver à ses fins. Mais Victoire n'était pas comme ça. Par Merlin, elle voulait être reconnue pour son talent, son intelligence et sa détermination ! De plus, son compère de toujours n'était plus là pour la réconforter et les quelques lettres qu'ils échangeaient ne lui suffisaient pas. Même les messages qu'on pouvait envoyer grâce à ces objets révolutionnaires inventés par les Moldus ne comblaient pas le manque que Teddy laissait dans le cœur de sa bien-aimée.

Ted Lupin avait été pris comme apprenti professeur de Métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Ilvermorny, grâce à la lettre de recommandation de McGonagall. Le sorcier entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec son parrain. Harry et lui s'étaient vus à chaque Nouvel An depuis que les deux familles s'étaient rassemblées : Teddy, Scorpius et Albus étaient très proches et Andromeda et Narcissa observaient Draco et Harry avec fierté, comme deux mères. Puis lorsque Teddy avait fait le choix de ses études, les deux hommes s'étaient à nouveau éloignés. Teddy donnait des nouvelles à toute sa petite famille, sans s'attarder particulièrement sur son parrain. Il échangeait beaucoup avec Scorpius et Albus qu'il voyait comme des petits frères, et bien sûr avec Victoire.

Victoire sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre.

\- Vicky !

Victoire se leva et lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, son regard s'illumina. Elle l'ouvrit et ouvrit la bouche. Mais Teddy lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

\- Grimpe.

La sorcière monta sur le rebord et s'installa derrière teddy, sur son balai. Il les emmena jusqu'à une colline où il se posa. Lorsqu'il posa les pieds par terre, Teddy attira Victoire contre lui et la serra dans ses bras en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il.

Victoire s'écarta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es venu depuis les Etats-Unis ? Tu ne devais pas revenir avant Noël !

\- Je suis venu en transplanant. Rassure-toi, continua-t-il précipitamment en la voyant paniquer, je ne suis pas passé par l'océan. C'est plus court, mais plus risqué en cas de fatigue mentale. Je suis passé par les Terres : Canada, Groenland, une dernière halte en Islande et me revoilà auprès de toi pour ce week-end, du moins jusqu'à dimanche dans la matinée, si je veux être à l'heure pour mes cours de lundi matin.

Victoire sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du Métamorphomage.

\- Teddy…

Lorsqu'elle scella leurs lèvres, les cheveux de Ted virèrent au rouge vif.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Albus, cinq ans, arbora un grand sourire lorsque les flammes vertes de la cheminée Weasley se dissipèrent. Il vit le visage de sa grand-mère apparaître et immédiatement, son sang se glaça. D'habitude, sa venue au Terrier était un évènement pour sa grand-mère, elle se jetait dans ses bras, souriait, lui annonçait qu'elle avait préparé de délicieux gâteaux, et la présence de son père à ses côtés l'effrayait moins. Le Terrier, c'était aussi l'endroit où il retrouvait sa mère, celle qui ne voulait pas de lui dans son foyer, celle qui ne l'aimait pas comme James, mais peut-être quand même un peu._

 _Or, Molly ne souriait pas, au contraire, ses yeux étaient perlés de larmes. Sa maman n'était pas là, elle qui était censée être là, Harry lui avait dire qu'elle serait là._

 _\- Maman ?_

 _Molly étouffa un sanglot et s'écarta pour les laisser sortir de la cheminée. Harry lâcha l'épaule de son petit garçon et s'avança vers Molly, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui._

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _Molly déglutit et se rapprocha de son petit-fils. Elle se pencha devant le petit garçon._

 _\- Mon chéri, je suis tellement contente de te voir._

 _\- Où est maman ?_

 _Le sourire de Molly s'agrandit encore, dans l'espoir de rassurer son petit-fils. Mais elle savait l'intelligence des enfants et surtout elle savait que le rassurer était vain car elle perdait pied elle aussi. Elle observait, impuissante, sa famille se déchirer sous ses yeux._

 _\- Je t'ai préparé de délicieux gâteaux à la cuisine. Vas-y, mon chéri._

 _Albus obéit à sa grand-mère, séduit par l'idée du délicieux goûter qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, il observa sa grand-mère et son père. Molly posa un sort de silence autour d'eux, mais voir suffit au petit garçon pour comprendre. Même si son père restait impassible à ce que lui disait sa grand-mère, il comprenait ce qui se passait : sa maman n'était pas venue car elle ne voulait plus le voir._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

Sam donna un coup de coude à Albus, amusé.

\- Eh, ferme la bouche. Elle est tellement grande ouverte qu'un lutin de Cornouailles pourrait y entrer. Et puis prends des notes !

Albus pouffa de rire et se mit à griffonner sur son parchemin. Le cours d'histoire de la magie le passionnait. Il trouvait l'histoire de la première guerre fascinante. Pour cela, Dumbledore commençait par leur expliquer, sans rentrer dans les détails, le contexte politique : il leur parla du livre listant les familles de Sang-Pur, ce que signifiait être Sang-Pur et leur suprématie. Il leur parla également de l'enfance de celui qu'il appelait Tom Jedusor. Les élèves avaient été surpris de l'emploi de son véritable nom, mais Dumbledore insista pour que soit utilisée cette appellation jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient à son règne. Albus était fébrile. C'était grisant d'apprendre la montée en puissance d'un mage noir. Il avait toujours adoré les histoires et son père ne lui en avait raconté que très peu. Pourtant, Albus était très curieux de ce qui l'entourait, ce qui faisait son Monde. Bien sûr, il préférait s'intéresser au passé. Pour lui, ce qu'était sa vie aujourd'hui, c'était un véritable merdier par la faute de ses parents, rien de plus. Oui, pour un adolescent en colère, frustré, au passé sombre et au nom si lourd, il était difficile voire impossible de prendre du recul et de se demander ce qui avait poussé ses parents à agir de telle ou telle façon. Ses parents devaient l'aimer et lui apporter des valeurs pour sa vie, point final. Et il considérait qu'il devait davantage à Draco qu'à son propre père. Quant au futur, c'était encore bien trop loin pour lui ou bien n'importe quel enfant de onze ans.

Là, Albus découvrait comment le Monde sorcier s'était formé, ils allaient parler de la montée du pouvoir de Voldemort, d'Albus Dumbledore, celui qui l'avait ramené dans le Monde Sorcier. Ils allaient parler de Severus Rogue, de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils allaient parler de ses grands-parents.

\- Albus, tu recommences, chuchota Sam, le nez collé à son parchemin.

.

.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie prit une toute autre tournure pour Scorpius, une tournure qu'il n'avait pas envisagée : ils arrivèrent au chapitre _Sangs Purs et partisans de Voldemort_. Lorsque son nom fut cité pour la première fois, Scorpius se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bien entendu, le professeur Dumbledore expliqua la position de la famille Malfoy en toute objectivité, mais les regards vrillèrent Scorpius, malgré le discours de début d'année de leur professeur. Scorpius inspira profondément et se concentra sur le cours. C'était étrange d'entendre parler de son grand-père, de leurs valeurs et de voir rappeler leur position pendant la première guerre. C'était étrange… d'entendre dans l'introduction du chapitre : « l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore, commandité par Lord Voldemort et monté par Draco Malfoy… ». Il sentait son ventre se tordre et attendait avec impatience que le professeur développe pour que ses camarades cessent de le fixer avec autant de rancune. Est-ce qu'ils connaissaient le professeur Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était mort, ni celle de son père d'ailleurs ! Dumbledore lui-même savait que Draco viendrait !

\- Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort…

Scorpius déglutit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa de quoi son père avait essayé de le protéger. Mais cela n'avait pas été une solution et jamais cela n'aurait marché. Scorpius faisait partie de la communauté sorcière et portait le nom de Malfoy et ses enjeux. Il état marqué à vie, par la marque de son père, tout comme son père avait été marqué par celle de son grand-père. A lui de faire taire les langues persifflantes et de montrer de quoi il était capable. A lui de montrer qu'il briserait le lien.

.

.

Albus se laissa tomber à côté de Scorpius au moment du déjeuner. Scorpius se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

\- T'as raison, c'est trop bien les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

Albus approuva vivement.

\- Moi j'ai adoré travailler sur la première guerre avec Dumbledore.

Scorpius écarta son propre souvenir du cours d'Histoire de la Magie du jour et continua :

\- Ça te dit qu'on travaille ce cours ce soir, justement ? Il m'a donné le cours des premières années et je dois rapidement les assimiler.

\- Oui, bonne idée, répondit Albus en prenant une part d'omelette.

\- Au fait, Hagrid nous invite à boire un thé avec lui après les cours, ça te va ?

\- Ouais, pas de soucis, répondit Albus, la bouche pleine.

Scorpius secoua la tête, amusé, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

.

.

Scorpius fila comme une flèche à travers le ciel, puis revint se poser à sa place aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Contrairement à Albus qui avait hérité de la fougue de son père, Scorpius était aussi distingué que son père. Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée : si son grand-père ou même Draco l'entendait. Ils les imaginaient arborer ce que Harry et même parfois sa grand-mère appelaient le regard Malfoy.

\- Très bien, Scorpius, acquiesça Madame Bibine. Samuel, à toi !

\- Tu voles super bien !

Scorpius se tourna vers un garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux verts perçants. Il sourit.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Le garçon lui tendit la main.

\- Jensen Bradbury, je suis en deuxième année à Serpentard, comme toi.

\- Oui, ton lit est en face du mien, je crois. Scorpius Malfoy, enchanté.

Scorpius était parfaitement conscient que tout le monde savait qui il était, mais il tenait à se présenter comme si de rien n'était. Jensen lui adressa un sourire et les deux élèves discutèrent longuement. Jensen était l'un de ces enfants, qui, du moins en apparence, ne s'intéressait pas aux Malfoy ou aux Potter pour ce qu'ils représentaient. Les grands-parents de Jensen avaient quitté l'Angleterre dès l'annonce du retour de Harry Potter dans le Monde des Sorciers et la mère de Jensen avait donc grandi et fait ses études au Pays-Bas. La sorcière, Mary, avait en revanche refusé de rester plus longtemps loin de son pays natal. Elle était revenue en Angleterre pendant la guerre et avait continué ses études en tant qu'apprentie sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais elle avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsque Greyback et d'autres Mangemorts avaient réduit la rue à feu et à sang. Mary n'avait pas participé à la guerre mais avait été marquée par cet évènement. Elle avait compris ce jour-là pourquoi ses parents avaient fait le choix de quitter le pays. Mais elle était restée et avait rencontré le père de Jensen, Jared. Depuis petit, Jensen entendait l'histoire de ses parents, leur regard sur la guerre, sur la politique du pays, les censures, la propagande. C'était un enfant dont les parents n'avaient pas été « pollués » par les influences Poudlard et autres polémiques de Maisons, puisque Jared venait des Etats-Unis.

\- Alors Alaïs est ta cousine, c'est ça ? Elle est sympa, on a souvent étudié ensemble, l'année dernière.

\- Oui, c'est une petite peste mais elle est très serviable et-

\- Tu te débrouilles bien sur un balai, Malfoy.

Scorpius se retourna et fit face à James. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy. C'est Scorpius.

\- Ta tête, ça va mieux ?

Le regard de Scorpius se radoucit. James fixait son front et semblait réellement attendre une réponse.

\- Mon cerveau va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas forcément, je demande par politesse.

James s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa bande du Quidditch, des élèves que Bibine chouchoutait malgré elle.

\- Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Jensen en se penchant à son oreille.

Scorpius hocha la tête, continuant à toiser James.

.

.

Albus se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des canapés de la salle commune et soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Délicieux le thé que nous a préparé Hagrid, mais le chemin entre chez lui et le château est bien trop long.

Scorpius grimaça et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Petit précieux, va. Et si tu trouves que le jus de chaussettes de Hagrid est satisfaisant, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Albus ouvrit un œil et adressa un rictus moqueur à Scorpius.

\- Et après, c'est moi le petit précieux ?

Albus reçut une bourrade pour seule réponse avant que Scorpius ne se lève.

\- Allez, on a dit qu'on travaillerait l'histoire de la magie, t'as pas oublié ?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que j'oublie ? s'exclama Albus en le suivant jusqu'à une table cirée, tu n'as pas arrêté de me rappeler qu'on ne devait pas rentrer trop tard pour étudier ! On dirait Hermione !

\- Eh ! Ta tante, c'est un autre niveau quand même ! répliqua Scorpius comme s'il se sentait offensé.

Alors qu'Albus éclatait de rire, James passa à côté d'eux en les ignorant superbement, Diego perché sur son épaule. Le petit furet renifla avidement en direction de Scorpius, mais son maître ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder et prit la direction des dortoirs. Avant que l'un des deux amis puissent évoquer la possibilité qu'il ait entendu leur discussion, Jensen entra dans la pièce, évita les quelques élèves qui discutaient debout au milieu de la salle commune, et les rejoignit, suivi de Sam.

\- Bonjour Albus. Jensen Bradbury, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Albus serra sa main dans un sourire crispé. Scorpius jugea utile de le rassurer.

\- C'est un ami à moi, il est en deuxième année. Jensen, je te présente aussi Samuel Thomas.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sam, répondit le concerné en serrant la main de Jensen. Albus, vous allez étudier quel cours ? Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à me retrouver dans les notes du cours de Dumbledore.

Jensen se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Tu dois rattraper les cours de l'année dernière, non ? Sur la première guerre ?

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius.

\- C'est justement ce qu'on allait travailler, ajouta Albus en se forçant à sourire avec plus d'entrain. Viens avec nous, Sam.

\- Toi aussi, Jensen, l'apostropha Scorpius. On a besoin de quelqu'un qui maîtrise le sujet.

\- Ben oui, tu te sers déjà de moi, tiens ! plaisanta le sorcier en donnant une bourrade au jeune Malfoy.

\- C'est le propre d'un Serpentard, répondirent Albus et Scorpius d'une même voix.

Albus renifla, amusé, et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Scorpius.


	8. La plaie béante

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Cœur de Glace mouahaha !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La plaie béante**

 _Mois de Mai_

Scorpius tenait un bouquet et regardait la pluie tomber, couler lentement le long des pétales de roses. Triste nouvelle, cette pluie en ce jour national déjà bien sombre. Cela avait été une journée difficile pour tout le Monde. Deux jours difficiles en réalité.

La veille, après les cours, un Poudlard Express était entré en gare pour ramener les élèves pour la journée du 2 mai 1998, journée de libération du Monde Sorcier du Mal et de Voldemort mais également journée de deuil en l'honneur de tous ceux qui avaient péri lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Scorpius et Albus étaient restés à Poudlard, comme d'autres, car Harry venait faire un discours dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole. Scorpius avait vu James s'en aller et il ne l'avait pas vu à la Cérémonie le lendemain. Personne n'en avait parlé. En revanche, Hermione était là avec toute sa famille, et ils étaient même venus les voir après le discours, autour du verre en signe de paix. Un discours très simple mais juste. Harry et Draco l'avaient écrit ensemble mais l'ancien Serpentard était resté en retrait pour que cette journée ne se transforme pas en un énième scandale. Ils avaient fait attention à leurs moindres faits et gestes tant que les journalistes étaient présents, et dans un même temps, ni Draco, ni Hermione ou encore Harry et Ron n'avaient caché les liens qui les unissaient : l'amitié, le respect, la reconnaissance. Un passé brouillé par un passé commun plus récent, par un présent trouvant son équilibre et un futur qui se profilait. Albus et Scorpius avaient participé à la conversation dans la mesure de leurs moyens et avaient joué avec Hugo. Rose, elle, avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir les saluer et avait rejoint des amis, malgré le regard sévère que lui avait adressé sa mère. Après tout, elle était Ministre de la magie à présent et elle n'acceptait pas l'indifférence de Rose vis-à-vis d'Albus ou bien même de Scorpius. Ron s'était retenu d'aller la chercher de force pour ne pas faire de vague.

Ils n'étaient pas restés plus longtemps puisqu'ils avaient rejoint Molly et Arthur Weasley au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'était la deuxième fois que Scorpius voyait la grand-mère d'Albus. La sorcière avait salué son père, puis s'était baissée pour embrasser son front sans un mot. Scorpius avait touché son front pendant les secondes qui avaient suivi, surpris d'un tel geste de tendresse. Draco lui-même avait dévisagé la sorcière avec curiosité. Au cimetière, ils étaient tout d'abord allés se recueillir sur la tombe de James et Lily Potter, puis celle de Severus Rogue. Draco en premier, accompagné de Scorpius, puis l'ancien Mangemort avait pris la main de son fils pour quitter le cimetière avant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'arrivent.

\- Papa, pourquoi on s'éloigne ? avait demandé Scorpius.

\- Tu sais, malgré que nous sommes aujourd'hui censés célébrer tous ensemble la paix retrouvée et le triomphe du Bien, ça n'en reste pas moins le souvenir d'un jour où nombre d'amis et de familles ont péri. Et par ça, la blessure suintera toujours. Et moi, je suis l'un des facteurs qui empêche la plaie de guérir.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers son père et serra sa main en guise de soutien.

\- Je suis désolé, Scorpius, les cours d'histoire de la magie ne doivent vraiment pas être faciles pour toi…

\- Papa, arrête de t'excuser. Le mal est fait et je sais très bien que toi aussi tu es une victime dans tout ça. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Mais je ne les laisserais pas salir ce que tu as construit. Je suis ton fils et j'en suis fier.

Draco regarda son fils, les yeux brillants de fierté et d'émotion.

Scorpius pensait que le repas qui avait suivi serait la note de légèreté. Cela avait plus ou moins été le cas. Teddy était rentré des Etats-Unis à cette occasion et avait déjeuné avec eux – Draco, Harry, Narcissa, Andromeda, Albus et lui – au Manoir. Scorpius et Albus avaient été si heureux de revoir Teddy, leur mentor, un exemple, un garçon qui les avait toujours beaucoup amusés et qui continuait à s'intéresser à eux, à prendre le temps de les écouter, de les conseiller malgré la distance et ses nouvelles obligations. Oui, le repas s'était bien passé et avait été un heureux temps des retrouvailles, puis fin d'après-midi, ils s'étaient rendus au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Remus et Tonks, les parents de Teddy, et la pluie s'était remise à tomber.

Scorpius regarda discrètement à ses côtés. Andromeda pleurait silencieusement, serrant la main de son petit-fils qui fixait avec regret la photo de ses parents. Narcissa avait les bras croisés, les poings serrés. Elle fixait une autre tombe, celle de Sirius Black, leur cousin. Draco, lui, s'était éloigné avec Harry dont les émotions étaient la plupart du temps étouffées, mais parfois vivement exacerbées. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, assis par terre hors du cimetière, Draco accroupi devant lui qui lui murmurait certainement des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer. Scorpius étouffa un soupire, puis déposa le bouquet de roses sur la tombe de Remus et Tonks. Il se tourna ensuite vers Albus qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Non, cette journée n'avait jamais été facile, mais elle passait tout doucement et laisserait la place à des temps plus heureux pour se créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

.

.

Un train partait le soir pour retourner à Poudlard. Teddy s'était installé avec Scorpius et Albus dans le même wagon. Il profiterait de sa journée de congé pour passer du temps avec McGonagall, lui parler de son évolution en tant qu'apprenti. Dans le train, Scorpius restait tourné vers l'extérieur, pensif. Déjà la fin de cette première année à Poudlard approchait. Il y avait des jours où le temps lui avait semblé passé trop vite. Il gardait en mémoire de magnifiques moments, comme les matchs de Quidditch, les banquets, les soirées de jeu avec ses amis, les cours de potion et de soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait également été marqué par des moments bien moins drôles comme les différents articles parus dans le journal, parlants d'eux ou bien de leur famille, il se souvenait les regards hostiles de certains élèves, les quelques piques de colère d'Albus, même si celui-ci se faisait progressivement à sa popularité et l'utilisait parfois même pour s'attirer l'agacement de James. Il se souvenait les quelques interventions de James dans leur vie.

Tout ce dont rêvait Albus, c'était d'une adolescence normale. Scorpius, lui, avait réalisé au fil de cette année et cela continuait et continuerait encore, que son père lui avait dit beaucoup de choses sur le Monde sorcier, mais qu'il l'avait aussi maintenu coupé de ce Monde. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déferlante de sentiments contradictoires, à faire face à tant d'avis, de réactions. Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire partie de l'Histoire. Il réalisait vraiment l'impact d'évènements passés sur le présent, sur sa propre vie. Si Albus était impacté par des évènements relativement récents, qui parfois semblaient prendre le pas sur la personne qu'était son père, également ce qu'il était pour le Monde Sorcier, Scorpius était touché directement par l'enfance et l'adolescence de Draco. Il avait aussi découvert des choses sur sa famille, sur son grand-père. Si cela ne changeait pas l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux et il la voyait aujourd'hui d'un regard nouveau. L'enfant en lui lui disait que Lucius avait toujours été un grand-père aimant, qui le gâtait, lui faisait des cadeaux, veillait sur lui. Mais d'un point de vue moral, pouvait-il continuer à l'appeler grand-père, comme s'il ne savait rien ? Draco avait essayé de parler avec lui des cours d'Histoire de la magie, mais Scorpius préférait éluder le sujet pour le moment. Il voulait attendre de faire le poids face à Draco.

\- Teddy ! Oh, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Scorpius se tourna vers l'entrée du compartiment où Teddy serrait James dans ses bras.

\- Tu aurais pu demander avant d'entrer, répliqua Albus.

Scorpius retint son souffle. C'était la première fois, depuis sa chute aux essais de Quidditch, que l'un des deux frères s'adressait à l'autre directement.

Mais James, lui, l'ignora superbement.

\- C'est bien beau de venir voir ma jolie cousine, reprit James en parlant plus fort pour que Teddy ne s'attarde pas sur l'intervention de son petit frère, mais tu nous manques au Terrier.

Teddy sourit et frictionna les cheveux de James. Celui-ci grogna.

\- Je passerais la prochaine fois, c'est promis. Rose est là ? Et Roxanne ? Et Fred ?

James hocha vivement la tête.

\- Viens avec moi.

Les deux garçons sortirent du compartiment et Albus baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son rat, Scorpius retourna à la contemplation du paysage, du moins ce qu'il en voyait encore alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

.

.

Albus et Scorpius dévalèrent joyeusement la pente menant à la hutte d'Hagrid. Ce dernier les avait invités à boire un thé dès leur retour à Poudlard, et s'était arrangé pour qu'ils n'aient pas de problèmes, même une fois le couvre-feu passé. C'est donc accompagnés de l'hululement des chouettes qu'ils toquèrent chez leur ami. Albus inspira profondément.

\- Hmm, tu sens ça ? C'est l'odeur de l'été.

\- Albus, on est seulement au mois de mai, sourit Scorpius, amusé. On a encore un mois de cours.

Albus lui tira la langue et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Entrez, on vous attendait !

\- On ? reprit Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

Albus entra le premier et pila net. Scorpius arriva derrière et déglutit. Ah oui… Quand Hagrid avait parlé de goûter avec ses petits amis, il avait oublié un détail. Ses petits amis incluaient différents enfants de la famille Potter-Weasley. Roxanne adressa un sourire désolé à Albus et Rose garda le regard fixé vers le sol. Albus se ressaisit et alla prendre place aux côtés de la préfète de Gryffondor. Hagrid échangea un regard avec Scorpius, semblant réaliser que les retrouvailles familiales n'étaient pas le fort d'Albus. Merlin soit béni, James n'était pas là.

\- Salut Roxanne !

\- Salut cousin, sourit-elle.

Albus n'en voulait pas à sa cousine aînée. Celle-ci le saluait toujours ainsi que Fred qui devait être actuellement quelque part dans le château à faire les quatre cents coups. Mais Rose… Celle-ci releva la tête et sourit, visiblement crispée.

\- Salut Albus ?

\- Alors, Fred arrive à la fin de ses années à Poudlard ? continua le jeune Potter sans accorder le moindre regard à celle qui avait le même âge que Scorpius. J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il veut faire, parce que connaissant tante Angélina…

\- Oui, mais tu oublies qui est notre père ! répondit Roxanne en riant.

Rose se leva pour aller aider Hagrid à servir le thé. Scorpius se tassa sur sa chaise. Albus était très en colère contre Rose. Depuis le début de l'année, elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que quand cela était nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, aux différentes cérémonies, aux différents moments où elle aurait pu venir vers lui pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient liés par le sang, qu'ils étaient censés s'aimer, elle n'en avait rien fait. Nul doute que cela lui avait attiré les foudres d'Hermione. Hugo, âgé de dix ans, avait lui tout fait pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'un cousin qu'il admirait beaucoup.

Rose revint avec le thé et refit une tentative en s'adressant à Scorpius.

\- Alors vous aussi, vous connaissez bien Hagrid ?

Albus fit volte-face et lui lança un regard aussi perçant que celui d'une vipère.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est l'ami de mon père et que je fais, moi aussi, partie de la famille.

 _Ohlala…_ Scorpius prit une tasse du jus de chaussettes d'Hagrid et préféra se perdre dans ses effluves que de relever la tête. Avec les Potter-Weasley… Ces prochaines années promettaient d'être explosives.

 **Fin Première et Deuxième année**

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la première année d'Albus et Scorpius à Poudlard !

Je poste tout de suite le premier chapitre de la deuxième et troisième année !


	9. Bonne rentrée !

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Et voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année scolaire ! Celle-ci est très courte, il n'y a que trois chapitres qui lui sont consacrée.

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bonne rentrée !**

L'eau atténua le brouhaha autour de lui. Pourtant, cette agitation lui faisait tant plaisir. Oui, chaque année, c'était un moment qu'il chérissait, et pas seulement parce que c'était son anniversaire. Mais parce que c'était ce jour-là que son amitié avec Albus s'était vraiment scellée. C'était ce jour-là que la complicité entre Draco et Harry avait réellement pris forme.

Scorpius sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre de l'air, mais but la tasse aussitôt, écrasé par son meilleur ami.

\- Albus Severus Potter, tu vas me le payer !

Harry, Draco et Daphnée, installés dans la pièce adjacente devant un café, souriaient.

\- C'est pas toi qui irait ruiner ton brushing à la piscine, se moqua Harry.

Draco lui adressa un regard en coin.

\- Toi, mouillés ou coiffés, tes cheveux ne valent rien.

Harry bougea les lèvres, semblant chercher une réponse, mais la répartie de Draco était implacable. Il retourna donc à sa contemplation des enfants, accompagné du rire moqueur des deux anciens Serpentards. Daphnée était sincèrement surprise d'observer le lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Comme tout le monde, elle avait lu la presse, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était à nouveau rapprochée de Draco, poussée par leur lien de famille, l'amour commun qu'ils éprouvaient pour Astoria, et le lien très fort qui unissait les deux cousins.

Albus et Scorpius jouaient au ballon avec Sam, Jensen et Alais. Dean et Seamus venaient de repartir, Blaise et Pansy n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Narcissa s'approcha des trois anciens élèves et s'assit à côté de son fils, suivie d'Andromeda.

\- Les parents de Jensen sont ravis d'essayer gratuitement le nouveau sauna, Draco.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, satisfait. Teddy et Victoire n'avaient pas pu venir, ce qui avait fait de la peine à Scorpius et Albus. Mais le filleul d'Harry avait dû repartir aux Etats-Unis plus tôt que prévu.

 _Flash Back_

 _Scorpius et Albus riaient aux éclats, pas effrayés le moins du monde. Teddy, âgé de quinze ans, avait embarqué les deux enfants de sept et huit ans sur son balai pour une petite promenade. Les deux enfants avaient des balais, qu'ils utilisaient pour jouer au Quidditch avec leurs pères, mais ces balais étaient des balais enfants. Cela signifiait que les propriétaires étaient Draco et Harry et qu'au-delà d'une certaine distance des deux adultes, les balais cessaient de voler. Oh, Teddy savait qu'ils se feraient disputés. Mais en attendant, c'était bien plus drôle de désobéir._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Tiens, Ron vient d'arriver, remarqua Harry en se redressant.

En effet, Hugo venait de sauter dans la piscine pour rejoindre Albus et ses amis. Harry se leva pour accueillir son ami. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, puis secoua la tête.

\- Impossible de faire venir Rose, elle est en pleine crise de larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle a dit à Hermione qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, alors tu connais Hermione, elle s'est mise ne colère.

Ron secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, pensif.

\- Mais cette fois-ci, le problème avait l'air différent. On dirait que Rose a honte de quelque chose. Je vais rentrer voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

Ron adressa un rapide signe de tête à l'attablée, puis quitta les lieux. Il n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec ces nouveaux liens qui unissait Harry à toutes ces personnes, s'apparentant à Rose. Harry retourna s'assoir, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait faire réagir Rose de cette manière. Il avait du mal à analyser la réaction des personnes qui l'entouraient. Encore plus si cette personne n'était pas en face de lui, et plus encore lorsque c'était un enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco.

\- Rose ne veut pas venir.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- A quoi ça aurait servi. De toute manière, Albus ne lui adresse pas la parole. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Scorpius a voulu l'inviter.

\- Pour apaiser les tensions, répondit Narcissa.

Sa sœur hocha la tête.

\- Hermione est particulièrement contrariée par l'attitude qu'adopte Rose envers Albus. Mais je crois que la petite commence à culpabiliser. C'est difficile de demander pardon lorsqu'on ne se pardonne pas à soi-même.

Blaise et Pansy les rejoignirent bientôt et les enfants furent appelés pour manger le gâteau.

.

.

Scorpius referma le tiroir de sa table de nuit en souriant.

\- Je vais le garder précieusement ici, ton cadeau. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me le vole à Poudlard.

Albus continua à faire son sac, tout en souriant.

\- Je suis content si mon cadeau t'a fait plaisir.

C'était une pierre aux différentes couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, brillant comme un diamant. Lorsque Scorpius la prenait en main, ses meilleurs souvenirs se reflétaient dans les lumières de la pierre. De plus, l'avoir entre ses doigts l'apaisait.

Scorpius se tourna vers son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'emmener à Poudlard, tu seras avec moi.

Albus referma son sac de voyage.

\- Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Albus hocha simplement la tête, pensif. Scorpius savait qu'il y avait un endroit où Albus voyait son frère, sa famille, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas chez sa mère. Celle-ci avait étouffé tout instinct maternel envers lui.

 _Flash Back_

 _La rentrée du fils premier né de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley avait eu un impact retentissant dans le Monde sorcier. La Gazette du Sorcier avait suivi son entrée à Poudlard et sa répartition. Draco était assis sur le canapé, Scorpius allongé en travers du canapé, le regard fixé au plafond. Il avait demandé à son père de lire l'article dans son intégralité. Harry était devant la fenêtre, un café à la main. Ce jour-là, Albus n'était pas là._

 _Albus était chez sa grand-mère, enfoncé dans le canapé. Les adultes, ses grands-parents et Ginny et son fiancé parlaient de la répartition de son frère. Il lançait des regards en biais à sa mère._

 _Fin flash back_

Harry toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Scorpius.

\- Albus, nous partons.

Le jeune Potter attira Scorpius contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- On se revoit dans deux semaines, Scorp'.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, Al'.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis après un dernier sourire, il suivit son père dans son bureau pour quitter le Manoir par voie de cheminette.

.

.

Scorpius et Albus applaudirent avec ferveur lorsqu'une petite blonde fut répartie à Serpentard.

\- Tu te rends compte, l'interpella Albus, y a un an c'était nous les nouveaux.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, on est définitivement adopté.

\- Pas par tous… le contredit Albus en lançant un regard en biais sur sa gauche.

En effet, si Albus avait un sacré fan-club, d'autres n'acceptaient toujours par le jeune Potter, ni son meilleur ami, le fils d'un ancien Mangemort. C'était souvent chez les plus jeunes que l'hostilité se déclarait, mais aussi au sein de quelques septièmes années, ce qui était beaucoup plus affolant.

Après le discours de McGonagall et la présentation des professeurs pour les nouveaux élèves, le repas fut servi et Scorpius sortit un livre. Il se sentait sincèrement heureux à Poudlard. Il adorait étudier, il adorait passer du temps avec Jensen, Sam et Albus. Parfois, il se sentait même mieux à l'école qu'au Manoir. Même si vers la fin de l'année les moments en famille, privilégiés, qu'il passait avec son père, Harry, Narcissa et Albus lui manquaient. Et la salle de ballet…

\- Tu crois que ça existe les bébés chaudrons ? *

Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Les… quoi ?

\- Les bébés chaudrons ! Pour les couples homosexuels, par exemple, qui ne peuvent pas porter leurs enfants.

Scorpius regarda en face d'eux et remarqua que leurs deux amis s'étaient éloignés.

\- T'es encore sur la conception de Sam ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

\- Ça me perturbe…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

.

.

A peine Scorpius avait mis un pied dans le dortoir, celui-ci se trouva recouvert d'une boule de poil noisette. Scorpius se pencha et prit le furet dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Diego, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Scorpius releva la tête et chercha le propriétaire de l'animal du regard. Il ne le trouva pas, mais trouva par contre son chat qui feulait de jalousie, roulé en boule sur son lit.

\- Alex, il est où James ? demanda Scorpius à l'un de ses camarades de classe.

\- Sous la douche, répondit l'élève aux joues grassouillettes sans s'arrêter de ranger ses affaires.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il déposa Diego sur le lit de James, puis s'approcha de ses affaires. Daisy n'en fut pas enchantée et lui grogna dessus.

\- Daisy, voyons, c'est seulement une odeur…

Elle n'était définitivement pas de cet avis et Scorpius fut obligé d'aller se laver les mains. Une seule douche coulait.

\- James.

Scorpius continua de se laver les mains. L'eau cessa de couler.

\- Oui.

Scorpius fit un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Ton furet s'est encore jeté sur moi quand je suis arrivé.

\- Et ?

\- Daisy ne peut pas le supporter.

\- Et alors. Je sais très bien que tu adores Diego.

Scorpius se tourna pour répliquer mais fut coupé net dans son élan. James était sorti de la douche et lui faisait face.

\- Tu pourrais penser à enrouler une serviette autour de ta taille quand tu sors de la douche, répliqua Scorpius en le fixant dans les yeux.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? On est entre mecs.

\- C'est une question de décence.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Epargne-moi tes discours de Sang-Pur, merci.

Scorpius lui adressa un regard noir alors que l'aîné s'éloignait déjà. _Eh bien, vive la rentrée…_

.

.

Lorsque Scorpius descendit les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, il trouva Albus en compagnie de Rose. Il ralentit le pas pour ne pas les déranger et que Rose ou Albus se serve de son arrivée comme excuse pour abréger leur échange. Albus écoutait, hochant de temps en temps la tête, fixant Rose alors que celle-ci baladait son regard autour d'elle, triturant nerveusement sa cravate Poufsouffle. Finalement, Albus esquissa un sourire et prit la main de sa cousine. Rose hocha vigoureusement la tête et son visage s'illumina. Elle lui dit encore quelques mots puis s'éloigna pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius descendit les dernières marches et rejoignit son ami. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Tulipe ?

Albus ne prit même pas la peine de noter cette blague d'une bassesse… très basse.

\- Elle voulait me parler de l'année dernière et surtout de la cérémonie hommage.

\- Elle t'a aussi parlé de mon anniversaire ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, mais de toute façon, Albus ne parlait jamais des vacances qu'il passait avec sa famille. Scorpius savait que quelque chose lui échapperait toujours.

\- Alors, tu commences par quoi aujourd'hui ? interrogea le brun en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards.

\- Histoire de la magie, comme l'an dernier. Et toi ?

\- Je suis avec Madame Bibine.

Scorpius leur servit du jus de citrouille.

\- Cool, tu pourrais en profiter pour t'inscrire aux-

\- Non.

Scorpius releva les yeux.

\- Tu sais même pas-

\- Si, tu veux que je m'inscrive aux essais de Quidditch, mais je ne le ferais pas.

\- Je ne veux rien, c'est à toi de choisir, hésita Scorpius en reposant lentement la cruche.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus.

Albus emballa deux toasts dans une serviette et s'en alla. Scorpius soupira et croisa le regard de James à l'autre bout de la table. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire désolé, mais ne laissa pas à Scorpius le temps d'en prendre compte. Il retourna à ses amis.

.

.

Scorpius écrivait avec passion ce que dictait le professeur Dumbledore. En troisième année, ils étudiaient la terreur qu'avait semé Grindelwald dans le Monde Sorcier. Il parlait de Newt Scamander, de son voyage aux Etats-Unis, et une rencontre avec son petit-fils était prévue au cours de l'année.

\- Mais !

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et remarqua que sa plume ne fonctionnait plus. Il la trempa dans l'encre, mais rien n'y fit. Pestant, il essaya plusieurs fois et manqua trouer sa feuille.

\- Psst.

Il releva les yeux. James, assis devant lui, lui tendait un stylo, taillé comme une plume.

\- Quelqu'un a dû s'amuser à jeter un sort à ta plume. Prend ça.

Scorpius prit le stylo et l'observa.

\- C'est une drôle de plume…

\- On appelle ça un stylo à encre. Parait que c'est déjà très répandu dans le Monde moldu, mais tout neuf chez nous.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

\- Intéressant… Merci.

\- Service, répondit James en souriant à son tour.

Il arrêta de se basculer et retourna à son cours. Scorpius fixa son dos, pensif, avant de se remettre au travail.

.

.

Scorpius retint un rire lorsqu'Albus s'assit à côté de lui pour déjeuner, une main pressée sur son épaule, le visage grimaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'es tombé de ton balai ?

\- Non, geignit l'adolescent. Cours de défense contre les forces du mal. On a fait des duels et je me suis ridiculisé.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On est là pour apprendre.

\- Mais j'ai une réputation à-

\- Alors, petit frère, parait que tu t'es fait mettre au tapis.

Albus se retourna pour suivre son frère qui passait derrière lui.

\- Ta gueule, James.

Certains élèves se retournèrent et le silence se fit autour d'eux. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car James s'éloigna rapidement. Albus retourna à son repas, fusillant son assiette du regard.

\- M'appeler petit frère… marmonna Albus, contrarié.

Scorpius se retourna et remarqua que James le fixait. Il l'ignora superbement avec un regard hautain digne des plus grands Malfoy. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Une fois il était agréable, presque sympathique, et l'heure d'après il attaquait Albus au plein milieu de la Grande Salle… Scorpius ne comprendrait jamais cette famille.

* * *

*Ceci est un clin d'œil à une fanfiction que j'adore : _La quiétude d'une année_ de La Plume d'Eowin


	10. J'apprends tout seul à faire mes arts

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle année scolaire ! Celle-ci est très courte, il n'y a que trois chapitres qui lui sont consacrée.

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : J'apprends tout seul à faire mes arts**

Scorpius se disait vraiment qu'il était maudit. Ou que le professeure Sanders était folle, au choix. Elle venait de constituer les groupes pour l'examen de potion : il fallait élaborer une potion et faire un dossier sur ses propriétés, les caractéristiques de sa conception etc… Et oh surprise, Sanders l'avait mis avec James Potter. Non, vraiment, il devait être maudit. James le rejoignit là où il était assis, posa son chaudron et déroula un morceau de parchemin. Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Depuis maintenant trois mois et demi que les cours avaient repris, le comportement de James évoluait, « s'adaptait » constamment. Albus et lui s'ignoraient la plupart du temps, parfois s'envoyaient des piques dans la salle commune, mais évitaient ne serait-ce que de se tourner dans la direction de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius trouvait ça déplorable.

James se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un bref sourire, puis se pencha sur son parchemin.

\- On pourrait commencer par lister les ingrédients, t'en penses quoi ?

Oui, il trouvait vraiment ça stupide, d'autant que James se comportait tout autrement avec lui. Au cours de ces trois mois, il avait progressivement fait un pas vers lui. Plus de ton désagréable, des regards, une plume prêtée, un bonjour le matin… Des signes de sympathie qui faisaient qu'aux yeux de Scorpius, James n'était plus aussi arrogant qu'il en avait l'air.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

Scorpius prit sa plume et recopia les ingrédients notés au tableau.

\- On pourrait peut-être récapituler brièvement leurs propriétés.

James considéra la proposition de Scorpius, son stylo à encre posé sur ses lèvres, les yeux passant rapidement les ingrédients en revue.

\- Oui, mais il va falloir garder les principales pour certains. Il y en a trop.

Scorpius hocha la tête et commença à lister les principales utilisations du dictame.

\- Alors, tu as commandé quoi pour Noël ?

Scorpius se tourna vers James et sourit, content qu'il veuille discuter avec lui.

\- Mon père a toujours de bonnes idées, donc d'habitude je ne dis rien, mais cette année, je crois que je vais lui demander un stylo à encre.

James se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête en souriant.

\- T'as vu, c'est cool, hein ?

\- J'aime bien, oui, ça change de ces foutues plumes. Comment tu as découvert ça ?

\- Mon grand-père est passionné par les objets moldus. Alors quand il a découvert ça, il m'en a acheté un et il se trouve, comme je te l'ai dit, que ça se développe chez nous, les sorciers.

Scorpius était très attentif. C'était la première fois qu'il approchait, même de loin, la famille d'Albus. A part la famille d'Hermione.

\- Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Noël ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec mon père.

\- Et le mien.

Scorpius s'arrêta et se tourna vers James, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. James se mordillait la lèvre.

\- James…

\- Potter, Malfoy, on travaille en silence s'il vous plaît !

James se redressa et commença à couper les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Scorpius fit de même, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

.

.

\- Scorpius, je te parle !

Le sorcier sursauta et se tourna vers Jensen qui le fixait, un sourcil haussé.

\- Parle pas si fort, chuchota Scorpius en cherchant la bibliothécaire stagiaire du regard. On va se faire jeter.

Jensen leva les yeux au ciel et ferma son livre.

\- On travaillera quand tu seras plus concentré. De toute manière, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch. A plus.

Scorpius le salua vaguement, puis rassembla ses affaires lui aussi. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentards, puis monta les marches pour rejoindre Albus dans leur dortoir. Celui-ci était installé sur son lit, marmonnant des mots affectueux à Jessy. Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'allongea.

\- Enfin le week-end, soupira-t-il.

Albus haussa un sourcil et sourit, amusé.

\- T'étais pas censé travailler avec Jensen ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- J'arrivais pas à me concentrer. De toute manière, en tant que batteur suppléant, il est allé rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

Jessy grimpa sur Scorpius et vint lui léchouiller le menton.

\- Albus, est-ce que James a un jour vu son père ?

Le jeune Potter ne se tourna même pas vers son ami. Il continua à tirer sur un fil de sa couverture.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Par curiosité.

Un silence s'installa. Scorpius gratouillait les oreilles de Jessy, gardant obstinément ses yeux sur la ratte pour rester détaché. Mais il sentait bien que la pièce était chargée de tension.

\- J'en sais rien.

Scorpius se tourna enfin. Il sentait que ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de sa question qu'Albus avait répondu cela. Il ne savait vraiment pas et semblait réaliser lui-même qu'il ignorait cette information. Pire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

.

.

Le dernier cours d'Histoire avant les vacances de Noël, Rolf Scamander était venu les voir, apportant des premières éditions des livres de son grand-père. Les élèves étaient fascinés, avides de questions en tout genre. Abelforth observait les jeunes sorciers avec fierté. Leurs questions étaient pertinentes. Elles portaient sur Grindelwald, sur Newt Scamander, sur ses voyages et ses découvertes, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour faire le même métier que Rolf… A lui, personne n'avait eu le courage de lui poser des questions sur Grindelwald. Certains, voir la plupart des sorciers de cette génération devaient savoir que les rêves fous de Gellert Grindelwald avaient un temps été suivis de près par son frère. Il se tourna vers James. L'enfant semblait plus refermé sur lui-même qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant, il avait été témoin d'un ou deux accrochages avec Albus, il avait vu de la colère dans leurs yeux et l'adolescence n'arrangerait rien. Ils souffraient ces enfants, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur famille était si compliquée, pourquoi ils n'avaient rien qui semblait les lier, sinon le sang. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Deux frères qui se disputent… cela le ramenait à un temps passé…

\- Psst, Scorpius.

Le blond se pencha en souriant vers Jensen.

\- On dit que Grindelwald et Dumbledore étaient amoureux.

Scorpius pouffa de rire.

\- J'y crois pas.

\- Moi si, insista Jensen. Les histoires d'amour avec de la bagarre, c'est toujours plus savoureux.

.

.

Harry manqua renverser son café lorsque deux adolescents hurlant de rire passèrent dans le couloir.

\- Eh ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

\- Pardon papa, hurla Albus en continuant de courir.

Harry secoua la tête et alla dans son bureau. Autant il ne semblait pas y avoir de débordements au collège, à la maison, Scorpius et Albus étaient intenables. Harry posa son café sur le bureau et prit la lettre que Molly lui avait envoyé. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et ouvrit l'enveloppe :

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles. Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que vous passerez le Nouvel an ensemble, j'en suis heureuse. Tu sais, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Rose pour le comportement qu'elle a eu ces derniers temps, je pense qu'elle est perturbée par l'aspect « original » de notre famille. Mais tout s'arrangera, mon chéri, tout s'arrange toujours._

 _Comment va mon petit-fils ? Comment se passe ses études à Poudlard ? Je sais bien qu'il m'en parlera lorsqu'il viendra à la maison et que nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter le soir du réveillon de Noël, mais je le sens préoccupé. A-t-il des soucis ?_

 _Harry, je te vois déjà sourire face à mon attitude de grand-mère excessivement protective. Peu importe, je ne changerais plus, déjà face à toi je me sentais fondre de tendresse._

 _Aussi, je voudrais te faire une proposition. Plus exactement, vous faire une proposition à Draco et toi : que penses-tu de proposer à Albus de venir un jour plus tôt au Terrier et d'inviter Scorpius à venir avec lui ? J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer le meilleur ami de mon petit-fils et je sais à quel point il compte pour lui. Parfois, il aimerait nous en parler mais il n'ose pas, même lorsque nous sommes simplement tous les trois._

 _Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Je serais très heureuse d'avoir les garçons chez moi, et de te voir aussi !_

 _Réponds-moi au plus vite !_

 _Avec tout mon amour, Molly_

Harry replia la lettre dans un doux sourire. Il ne savait pas exactement exprimer ce que ces mots lui faisaient, c'était flou pour lui lorsque la personne n'était pas face à lui, mais les mots « les garçons » exprimaient à eux seuls la sincérité de Molly.

\- Draco ! Tu peux venir un moment ?

.

.

Harry inspira profondément le parfum que portait Molly Weasley. Ses bras autour de ses épaules, malgré qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle (elle tirait sur ses épaules, le forçant à se courber), étaient rassurants et protecteurs. Elle avait toujours été une maman pour lui, envers et contre tout. Parfois, Harry se surprenait à observer Narcissa avec la même tendresse. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et c'était une femme qu'il admirait beaucoup pour son courage, sa force de caractère, le regard protecteur et à la fois si combatif qu'elle posait sur les deux garçons qu'elle aimait le plus au Monde : Draco et Scorpius.

Molly s'écarta, puis embrassa son petit-fils.

\- Bonjour Albus, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour mamie, répondit le garçon en fermant les yeux, très bien et toi ?

La sorcière s'écarta, hocha la tête, puis baissa les yeux sur Scorpius. Le fils de Draco n'osait pas fixer Molly dans les yeux de peur d'avoir l'air provocateur. Mais il craignait aussi de donner l'impression de la mépriser s'il fuyait son regard. Alors, serrant les mains sur son sac à dos, il fixait le sol.

\- Bonjour Madame Weasley.

Molly frictionna ses cheveux.

\- Appelle-moi Molly !

Scorpius releva enfin la tête et vit le sourire rayonnant de la sorcière.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Scorpius.

Il se tourna vers son ami qui souriait fièrement. Il craignait qu'Albus refuse qu'il vienne avec. Après tout, c'était sa vie, et Scorpius, même étant son meilleur ami, ne se sentait pas intégré à tout ce qui concernait Albus. Non, une part de son cœur lui était défendu. Pour lui, cela avait toujours été une évidence : comment pouvait-il imaginer franchir cette frontière si délicate, ce mur de non-dits alors que le simple prénom de James était à bannir de Poudlard ?

Mais non, Albus et lui étaient unis, ils se soutenaient mutuellement, à chaque instant, et Albus souhaitait qu'il rencontre celle qui avait veillé sur lui dès sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Super, merci Molly.

Albus attrapa la main de Scorpius.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre !

\- Eh ! Dites au moins au revoir à-

Mais les enfants étaient déjà bien loin.

.

.

Scorpius observa leur bonhomme de neige d'un œil critique.

\- Si seulement on pouvait l'animer.

\- Allez, bientôt tu pourras utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Du moins, un an avant moi.

Scorpius se retourna vers son ami qui battait des bras et des pieds, couché dans la neige.

\- Tu vas être complètement trempé.

Albus s'arrêta et releva la tête.

\- Eh, t'as vu la raclée que tu m'as mis quand on a fait une bataille avant ? Là, ça ne te posait pas de problème !

Scorpius ricana.

\- Scorpius ! Al' ! Le goûter est prêt !

Les deux adolescents s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement dans la maison. Molly les accueillit immédiatement d'un cri les intimant d'enlever chaussures, chaussettes, vestes, tout ce qui était un tant soit peu mouillé ou recouvert de neige. Scorpius prit la direction du salon et laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être en découvrant le délicieux goûter que leur avait préparé Molly : des tartines, deux chocolats chauds, des sucettes en chocolat. Sans oublier la délicieuse odeur de gâteaux de Noël qui flottait dans l'air.

\- Merci beaucoup Molly.

\- Avec plaisir, mes chéris, installez-vous.

Albus et Scorpius se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé et se mirent à goûter, réchauffant leurs mains autour de leurs boissons chaudes.

\- Mamie, c'est assez fin comme ça ?

Scorpius et Albus se tournèrent et prirent conscience de la présence de James aux côtés de Molly, l'aidant à faire des gâteaux. Le garçon savait qu'Albus et Scorpius seraient là, sa grand-mère l'avait prévenu et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il avait décidé de venir lui rendre visite, il voulait l'aider à cuisiner et ne voulait pas changer ses plans à cause de la présence de son petit-frère. Il avait autant le droit d'être là que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Albus en se levant.

\- Albus, on commence par dire bonjour, fit remarquer Molly sans grande conviction. C'est bien, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de James.

James mit le plat de côté et alla se laver les mains.

\- J'ai dit à mamie que je l'aiderais à faire des gâteaux.

Il se retourna et adressa un sourire hésitant à l'intention de Scorpius. Celui-ci répondit par un geste de la main et les yeux de Molly se mirent à briller. Peut-être que, par le respect, voir l'amitié qui semblait lier James et Scorpius, ses deux petits-fils se réconcilieraient ?

Albus toisa son frère encore un instant, puis décida de l'ignorer et alla se rassoir à côté de Scorpius.

\- James, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien boire ou manger ? demanda Molly dans la cuisine.

\- Merci Mamie, j'ai pris le goûter chez maman, avant.

Molly entra dans le salon et posa une assiette de biscuits devant eux.

\- C'est James qui les a faits.

Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Albus, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant à tourner une cuillère dans son chocolat chaud. Scorpius se tourna vers James, or celui-ci ne leur accorda aucun regard. Ni Scorpius, ni Albus ne remarquèrent son regard et son sourire lorsqu'ils apprécièrent ses biscuits.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Molly se tourna vers la table des enfants et observa ses petits-fils et petites-filles. Victoire mangeait tranquillement, prenant au sérieux son rôle d'aînée. Fred, lui, se chamaillait comme toujours avec sa petite sœur Roxanne, qui riait aux éclats. Lucy, Molly et Hugo riaient et chantaient en observant un lutin qu'Arthur avait animé au centre de leur table._

 _Molly avait toujours adoré avoir une grande famille, parce qu'ils étaient liés, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à voir des écarts se creuser, et la situation actuelle était vraiment compliquée pour elle. Elle surveillait Rose, James et Albus d'un œil inquiet. Rose et James parlaient tous les deux, mais Albus essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son grand-frère. Elle ne détourna le regard que cinq minutes et sursauta lorsque Ginny se leva de table pour disputer James qui s'était levé et hurlait._

 _\- James ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

 _\- Mais il m'embête lui ! Fiche-moi la paix ! cria le petit garçon en se penchant sur Albus._

 _Albus plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et adressa un regard noir à son grand frère. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et il reniflait bruyamment. Molly sentit sa vue se brouiller, son cœur se gonfler de chagrin. Ginny poussa un soupir agacé et rassit son fils aîné, sans accorder le moindre regard à Albus. James, même assis, se tourna à nouveau vers son frère._

 _\- J'ai pas envie de te parler, ok ?! Je t'aime pas !_

 _\- James !_

 _A table, tout le monde préférait ignorer l'éclat de colère qui se jouait. Kingsley, invité par Arthur à fêter Nouvel An avec eux, essaya de changer de sujet. Quelle erreur._

 _\- Au fait, Andromeda et Teddy ne voulaient pas se joindre à nous ?_

 _Ginny se stoppa net et se tourna vers sa mère, qui avait évincé le sujet lorsqu'elles en avaient parlé. Malheureusement Victoire, trop heureuse d'entendre le nom de son coup de cœur, ne put s'empêcher de répondre, fièrement (sang de Vélane oblige) :_

 _\- Teddy m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux jours. Il fête Nouvel An avec son parrain._

 _Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit et tous les enfants frémirent._

 _Fin flash back_


	11. Electricité

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Et voilà déjà le dernier chapitre de cette année scolaire ! La semaine prochaine, Scorpius entre donc en quatrième année et Albus en troisième année ! Mes bébés, ils grandissent si vite !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Electricité**

Scorpius poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux. Les cours n'avaient repris que depuis une semaine et il ressentait déjà de la fatigue. Mais où étaient passées ces matinées à faire la grasse matinée ? Il s'accorda une petite pause, s'adossa contre le fauteuil et plongea son regard dans le feu crépitant dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Albus travaillait à un exposé dans la bibliothèque avec Sam, Jensen se promenait avec sa cousine dans le parc. Il sourit : ces deux-là profitaient du week-end pour se faire les yeux doux. Scorpius soupçonnait même ce sournois de Serpentard d'avoir sympathisé avec lui pour se rapprocher d'Alais. Il pouffa, faussement méprisant et fouilla dans sa pochette à la recherche de l'autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard. Cela l'embêtait d'y aller sans Albus, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Albus pourrait venir avec lui l'année prochaine. Il gratouilla le boursouflet qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il est mignon.

Scorpius se tourna vers James qui s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, continuant à regarder la boule de poil rosée. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole depuis la rentrée. James lui lançait des regards mais ne lui adressait jamais le moindre mot en présence d'Albus. Les deux frères étaient revenus à s'ignorer depuis cet après-midi au Terrier. James, ce jour-là, avait terminé les gâteaux avec sa grand-mère, lui avait dit « A eux de les mettre dans les petits paquets », puis s'en était allé en lançant un vague salut avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Scorpius était reparti avec des gâteaux pour son père et Harry, ainsi qu'un paquet pour sa consommation personnelle. Albus n'avait pas dit qu'ils avaient vu James, alors Scorpius n'avait rien dit non plus.

\- Il s'appelle Billy. Albus l'a reçu pour son anniversaire.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il l'a dit à maman lorsqu'elle l'a appelé le 28 décembre.

Scorpius hocha la tête, se souvenant d'avoir entendu les sanglots d'Albus dans le bureau de son père. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit, il n'avait pas demandé mais avait mis tout son cœur à réconforter son ami.

\- Elle n'était pas trop triste de ne pas être avec lui pour fêter ses douze ans ?

James secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de Scorpius et gratouilla Billy qui poussa de petits cris aigus.

\- Ça te dit qu'on révise ensemble ? J'ai pas tout compris en sortilèges et c'est un cours que tu maîtrises pas mal.

\- Ah, tu as remarqué ça ? se pavana Scorpius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

James sourit.

\- T'as vu comme le professeur Picquery fait à chaque fois qu'elle te rend ta copie : « Scorpius Malfoy par-ci ! Scorpius Malfoy par-là ! Prenez un peu exemple sur votre camarade Scorpius ! »

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude en riant. James fronça les sourcils, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, puis souffla et prit son cours de sortilège.

\- Alors, montre-moi ce que t'as pas compris, espèce d'assisté !

James ouvrit son livre et chercha le chapitre qui lui posait problème.

\- Au fait, James, tes gâteaux étaient délicieux.

\- Merci, mais j'ai juste fait les formes et cassé les œufs, c'est ma grand-mère qui a fait le reste.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Mon père les a adorés. Te voir faire de la cuisine comme ça avec Molly, ça m'a rappelé quand je préparais le repas avec Anar, notre Elfe de Maison. Maintenant, ils sont trois avec ceux de Harry, donc on ne partage plus de moments comme ça.

Scorpius cligna des yeux et se tourna vers James qui le fixait, impassible.

\- Oh… pardon, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est rien, tu vis avec lui, c'est normal que tu en parles.

Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise.

\- Scorpius, parle-moi de ce que tu fais avec ton père.

Scorpius fixait le sol, réfléchissant.

\- Eh bien, mes moments préférés c'est quand je suis son assistant pendant qu'il prépare des potions. Tu sais, pour les bains où il travaille. J'aime aussi tout simplement pouvoir discuter avec lui.

\- Avec ma mère et Kiril, son compagnon, on passe aussi beaucoup de temps à discuter. Kiril me parle des pays qu'il a visité. Un jour, il aimerait nous faire découvrir la Bulgarie.

Scorpius et James continuèrent à discuter, sans même se rendre compte qu'on les observait curieusement et que leurs livres étaient refermés depuis un moment. Billy s'était éclipsé, mais une autre créature les avait rejoints, Diego, le furet de James, qui s'était blotti dans la capuche du sweatshirt de Scorpius.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, bien sûr, hésita James, mais avec ta mère ? Quel souvenir tu as ?

Malgré la lueur de tristesse qui s'alluma dans le regard de Scorpius, un sourire doux étira ses lèvres.

\- Ma mère était très douce, toujours souriante. J'essaye d'être pareil, d'être toujours positif, mais comment dire, avec un ami comme Albus, c'est pas tous les jours facile, rit-il. Ma mère et moi on se baignait aux bains, on restait longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle m'enroulait dans une serviette toute chaude… J'avais que quatre ans et peut-être que je me souviens d'elle surtout par ce que mon père m'a raconté, mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi d'une certaine manière. Elle m'a transmis… quelque chose.

James était assis en tailleur, tourné vers Scorpius, buvant ses paroles. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'apaisant et James supposait que c'était l'une des choses qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Il le calmait, apaisait sa colère, celle qu'il ressentait constamment. D'un coup, il se tourna vers lui, ayant retrouvé sa fougue.

\- Et si tu venais aux bains aux prochaines vacances ? Tu vas voir, c'est génial, y a différents bains magiques et-

Scorpius s'interrompit. James lui adressa un sourire compatissant et tapota sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ton invitation me fait très plaisir, Scorpius, mais je doute que mon frère serait content de me voir sur son… territoire.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas un territoire.

\- Tu es son ami. Pas le mien.

Scorpius suivit James du regard alors qu'il se levait. La déception dans sa voix… Et Scorpius aussi était déçu.

\- Vaut mieux que je te laisse au cas où Albus reviendrait.

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

\- James ?

\- Hmm ? fit le concerné en se retournant.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi.

James sourit et hocha la tête avant de continuer son chemin. Scorpius le regarda monter les marches menant aux dortoirs. Ce n'était pas juste… Pourquoi Albus lui avait-il dit que James le détesterait ?

.

.

 _Mois d'Avril_

Scorpius releva la tête et posa sa cuillère avec agacement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Albus avait les poings serrés sur la table, les yeux plissés. Ces derniers temps, la tension s'était accumulée chez les Serpentards. Entre James et Albus qui s'affrontaient constamment du regard, les différents camps au sein d'une même maison, s'ajoutait à cela l'approche des examens blancs. Tout le monde était sous tension et Albus était de plus en plus possessif avec Scorpius. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte du rapprochement entre Scorpius et James et cela avait été le sujet de nombreuses disputes, mais ils tenaient bien trop l'un à l'autre pour rester fâchés. Scorpius était très tactile avec Albus, Albus en profitait pour « marquer son territoire ». Scorpius lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois à quel point il serait toujours le premier dans son cœur et Albus s'apaisait avant de serrer son ami contre lui. Parfois il en pleurait, sincèrement angoissé à l'idée d'être abandonné.

Et d'autres fois, il était exécrable comme ce matin-là. Quoi ? Quelqu'un lui avait rapporté que Scorpius avait travaillé avec James ? Mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Picquery l'avait elle aussi mis en groupe avec lui !

\- Quoi ? Albus, _quoi_?

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

Scorpius soupira et retourna à ses céréales.

\- Recommence pas avec ça, tu m'énerves.

\- Non mais dis-moi. J'aimerais comprendre.

Scorpius releva la tête et soupira plus fort cette fois-ci, agacé.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Toi tu détestes peut-être James, mais moi, il ne m'a rien fait et ne me déteste pas comme tu me l'avais si fortement affirmé.

\- Ah maintenant ça va être de ma faute ? J'suis un menteur, c'est ça ?

\- Tu me fais chier, Albus !

Le brun se retourna vivement en voyant James entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se leva et se dirigeant frontalement vers lui, il le bouscula.

\- Eh !

James avait été sincèrement surpris, car contrairement à Albus, il s'appliquait le plus possible à l'ignorer.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, par Salazar ?!

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et le silence se fit progressivement. Scorpius prit son visage entre ses mains et gémit. Ils parlèrent si bas que personne ne les entendit, d'autant que les professeurs réussissaient progressivement à convaincre les élèves de retourner à leurs occupations.

\- Je n'apprécierais vraiment pas que tu me voles mon seul ami, siffla Albus entre ses dents.

James lui adressa une moue emplie de mépris.

\- Je suis dans l'ombre depuis toujours, continua Albus, les yeux lançant des éclairs, pas dans l'ombre d'un héros mais d'un père absent et sombre. Et dans l'ombre d'un crétin comme toi.

Le regard de James se fit plus haineux que jamais, lui qui s'appliquait tant à rester impassible.

\- T'as rien appris en cours d'Histoire ? Tu penses que notre père ne mérite pas sa gloire ?

Scorpius remarquant que le ton montait, fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait pour intervenir : il mit leur échange sous silence.

\- Si, j'ai compris pourquoi il en est là, tout ce qu'il a fait pour _le monde sorcier_ , je le vois autrement à présent. Mais il n'empêche que ma réalité est tout autre.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Moi, je n'apprécierais vraiment pas que tu m'empêches de devenir ami avec Scorpius. C'est moi qui suis traîné dans la boue, pas toi. J'arrive pas à faire taire mes… amis, pour qu'ils n'aillent pas rapporté à tout bout de champs que j'ai échangé un regard avec Scorpius. Je ne suis pas un Potter.

Albus sourit, mauvais.

\- Comme je suis triste pour toi.

\- C'est à lui de choisir avec qui il veut être ami.

\- Tu as oublié ? _Je_ suis le fils de Harry Potter. Même si je suis l'enfant illégitime, que mon père ne s'est pas vraiment occupé de moi, c'est moi qu'on écoute.

\- Tu-

James serra fort ses poings et quitta la Grande Salle. Scorpius n'avait rien entendu de ce qui s'était dit, mais il ne voyait pas comment un jour – avec cette haine qui crépitait entre eux – ils pourraient se considérer comme du même sang.

* * *

Pour la vie, Patrick Bruel

Memory, Cats

L'homme presse, Noir Désir

Wake me up when september ends, Green Day

Mon vieux, Julie Zenatti

You raise me up, Josh Groban

J'ai encore rêvé d'elle, Il était une fois

La strada

Au début, je pensais les avoir trop "adultifiés" mais en revoyant les Harry Potter et en les lisant, j'ai pensé que ça allait finalement. Et puis tout comme Harry Hermione et Ron, James, Albus et Scorpius sont passés par des choses qui les ont faits grandir prématurément.

 **Fin Deuxième et Troisième année**


	12. Toi et moi contre le Monde entier

Tatadaaaaaaaaa ! Et voilà déjà le dernier chapitre de cette année scolaire ! La semaine prochaine, Scorpius entre donc en quatrième année et Albus en troisième année ! Mes bébés, ils grandissent si vite !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Toi et moi contre le Monde entier**

Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Scorpius.

\- Les garçons, debout !

Et il repartit aussi vite. Albus poussa un grognement et se blottit plus confortablement sous les couvertures.

\- Comment fait ton père pour être toujours si impeccable dès le matin, grogna le brun.

Scorpius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se resserra contre Albus, grelottant.

\- C'est l'une des caractéristiques des Malfoy : on a toujours la classe.

Albus ricana, les yeux fermés, passant son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius.

\- C'est ça, oui.

Scorpius rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, il se retrouva au-dessus d'Albus, coinçant ses poignets entre ses mains. Albus garda son sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Scorpius, lui, le foudroya du regard.

\- Serais-tu en train de te moquer, Monsieur Potter ?

Albus haussa un sourcil.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'oserais pas.

Scorpius plissa les yeux… et l'attaqua en traitre à coup de chatouilles. Albus se tortilla violemment pour échapper à la torture.

\- Aaaaah ! Scorpius arrête !

\- Avoue ! Avoue que tous, TOUS les Malfoys ont la classe !

\- Raaaah jamais !

Les deux adolescents hurlaient de rire et s'affrontaient farouchement.

.

.

Boum.

Narcissa releva la tête vers le plafond alors que son thé venait de trembler. Elle sourit en coin.

\- Heureusement que l'école reprend aujourd'hui, soupira Harry, la tête levée également.

Draco baissa la sienne et retourna à son café.

\- Ah, les Serpentards…

.

.

Draco et Harry adressèrent de larges signes à leurs fils qui cherchaient un compartiment libre à bord du Poudlard Express.

\- Là, Al'.

Albus entra dans le compartiment où se trouvaient déjà Jensen et Sam, en train de feuilleter un magazine de Quidditch.

\- Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Super, sourit Scorpius. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Sam se mit à parler avec enthousiasme de ses deux semaines en Australie, où il avait visité le musée du Quidditch, Jensen était resté en Angleterre mais avait passé quelques jours chez ses cousins.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

Scorpius sentit Albus se rapprocher de lui et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- On est parti aux Etats-Unis.

\- Wouah ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Oui, renchérit Scorpius avec fierté.

Albus appuya sa tête contre son épaule et Jensen pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Albus, c'est… du khôl que tu as sous les yeux ?

Scorpius ne réagit pas. Pendant l'été, le caractère sombre et renfrogné d'Albus s'était renforcé, psychiquement et physiquement. Il entrait dans l'adolescence rebelle et était bien décidé à jouer de sa popularité, de son côté Serpentard et de leur amitié que beaucoup observaient de loin. Certains avec envie, avec curiosité, d'autres avec animosité. Et c'est ceux-là qu'Albus voulait provoquer. Mais surtout, Scorpius et lui étaient plus soudés que jamais. Se retrouver rien que tous les deux, avec leur famille – Draco, Harry et Narcissa – leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Leur voyage aux Etats-Unis les avait ouverts à un nouveau monde et les souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de ce séjour, en compagnie de Teddy et Victoire, occupaient une grande place dans leur cœur.

\- Ouais, c'est pas beau ? demanda innocemment l'adolescent.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas que c'est pas beau, mais McGonagall va te défoncer si elle voit ça.

Albus souffla.

\- Je frotterais et je dirais que c'est des cernes.

Sam haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et ils changèrent de sujet. Ils furent interrompus par le chariot de friandises, puis par les préfets en chef qui les informèrent que le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver à l'école.

\- J'ai entendu les préfets discuter avant, y a du nouveau à Poudlard, leur confia Jensen.

Albus passa la tête hors de sa robe de sorcier et l'invita à continuer d'un regard.

\- Il parait que les préfets, dorénavant, auront des chambres à part.

\- Leurs propres chambres ? interrogea Scorpius en remettant Daisy dans sa cage de transport.

\- Ouais, et une salle commune.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sam.

\- Pour renforcer la sécurité et faciliter les rondes dans le château. Parait aussi que c'est parce que la première année après la réouverture, un préfet de Serpentard s'est fait agresser.

\- Et c'est maintenant qu'ils se réveillent, maugréa Albus en se frottant les yeux.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui et sourit. Le maquillage a demi effacé sous ses yeux le rendait encore plus ténébreux et mystérieux. Ses cheveux s'étaient assombris. Scorpius, lui, avait laissé pousser les siens de nouveau. Il pouvait se les attacher sur le haut du crâne en petite queue de cheval.

\- Les murs de Poudlard sont magiques, on ne peut pas agrandir le château aussi facilement. Les fondateurs de Poudlard s'en sont assurés. Il a donc d'abord fallu déjouer leurs sortilèges de protection. C'est pour cette raison que la Chambre des Secrets était si compliquée à localiser.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers l'entrée de leur compartiment où Rose se tenait les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Miss Je-sais-tout numéro 2, sourit Albus.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et entra pour les saluer.

.

.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur le passage d'Albus. Des murmures suivirent ses pas. Certains Serpentards avaient les yeux brillants d'admiration.

\- Par Merlin, c'est qu'il a pris de l'assurance le jeune Potter.

D'autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui, se moquaient pour cacher le mépris profond qu'il leurs inspiraient. Quant aux amis de James…

\- Eh James, regarde ça, l'interpella Jessy.

James se retourna pour observer son frère, sourire arrogant, qui entrait dans la Grande Salle, un bras nonchalamment passé autour des épaules de Scorpius. Ce dernier souriait à Albus, admirant visiblement son assurance. James plissa légèrement les yeux, mais retint une grimace de dégoût. Son frère cadet dégageait quelque chose de malsain, l'image qu'il donnait de lui était… décadente. A treize ans, il ressemblait à une petite pute. Il s'intéressa ensuite à Scorpius et cette fois-ci, son mépris fut apparent. _Très bien… alors il a choisi_.

\- Ridicule, comme d'habitude, répondit James à ses amis en se retournant à nouveau.

.

.

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Ses camarades de classe chuchotaient dans le dortoir, défaisant tranquillement leurs affaires. Scorpius le ferait plus tard, il se sentait lessivé. Pendant le repas, de nombreux élèves plus jeunes qu'eux étaient venus les voir pour faire connaissance avec Albus. Scorpius était fier de lui : il s'ouvrait aux autres, lui qui avait toujours été réservé enfant. Scorpius se souvenait de leurs premiers moments ensemble. C'était souvent très intense en émotion, même pour deux enfants. Albus était un enfant extrêmement méfiant, réservé. Il restait souvent à rêvasser dans son coin, appuyé contre une fenêtre, pendant que Scorpius jouait tout seul, lui lançant des regards hésitants. Puis lorsqu'Albus avait compris que Scorpius ne lui voulait que du bien, il ne l'avait plus quitté. Il était tout le temps accroché à lui, ne le lâchait plus, pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui avec Draco. C'était aussi ce qui avait poussé Draco et Harry à vivre ensemble. Les échos des rires de leurs deux enfants illuminaient leur quotidien, leur vie et leur entourage. Tout avait réellement changé le jour où le jeune Potter avait rencontré le fils unique de Draco Malfoy.

Et puis, Scorpius le comprenait vraiment : il n'avait pas de frère, il avait grandi dans une grande maison, entouré, certes, mais sa vie enfant se résumait à ces murs, comme Albus. Comme Albus, il avait passé du temps dans la salle de ballet de sa mère à s'imaginer déambuler dans les rues de Londres, rencontrer d'autres sorciers. Albus et Scorpius étaient deux êtres solitaires que le destin avait rassemblés. Ils comblaient l'autre.

\- Aie !

Scorpius se redressa vivement et prit Diego sur le fait. L'adorable boule de poil lui mordillait l'orteil.

\- Espèce de crapule, sourit Scorpius en attrapant le furet.

Le pout pout du furet sonnait comme un bonjour et Scorpius sourit encore plus.

\- Diego !

James attrapa son furet et s'en alla au fond du dortoir. Scorpius resta là, les bras ballants, clignant des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha James du regard. Debout devant son lit, il défaisait sa valise avec affairement. Scorpius l'observa un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à cet excès de violence. Il finit par soupirer, agacé des sautes d'humeur de l'aîné des Potter, et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

.

.

La lumière était éteinte dans le dortoir des troisième année, mais Albus avait les yeux grands ouverts. Couché sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait passé un été génial, passé tout son temps avec Scorpius, et le voilà de retour à Poudlard où ils étaient séparés. Oui, cet été ils avaient été plus soudés que jamais, allant jusqu'à dormir ensemble. Et Albus se sentait bien, il se sentait lui-même à ses côtés, il se sentait puissant face aux autres élèves car il était sûr de lui auprès de Scorpius. Il était le seul à ne jamais l'avoir déçu et Albus lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir soutenu. Albus comptait bien s'affirmer, oh oui, il deviendrait l'héritier Potter et saurait se faire respecter.

Son sourire fier faiblit en se rappelant le soir où sa mère était venue dîner au Terrier…

 _Flash Back_

 _Albus mangeait sans prendre la peine de relever la tête vers ceux qui déjeunaient avec lui. Molly parlait, essayait de meubler cet horrible silence, elle détestait le silence dans sa maison. Elle était reconnaissante à Kiril et Arthur de la soutenir dans son entreprise. Ginny, elle, les écoutait mais ne prenait pas part à la discussion. Quant à James, il était glacial et la tension n'avait jamais été si grande entre Albus et lui. Plus Albus se tenait fièrement sur sa chaise et l'ignorait, plus James se renfrognait. Molly déplorait cette situation. Elle pensait que Scorpius pourrait faire quelque chose pour les deux frères, mais cela semblait pire qu'avant. Bien sûr, elle ne lui en voulait pas et était heureuse qu'Albus ait trouvé un ami aussi fidèle, mais les liens entre Ginny et son fils cadet étaient toujours au même point, impossible de faire évoluer les choses, ni avec Albus, ni avec Harry. Elle adressa un regard à Kiril. Albus prenait à peine en compte son existence. Pas étonnant, pourquoi devrait-il prendre en considération un « beau-père » alors que sa propre mère ne se considérait pas comme telle ? Kiril ne s'était jamais vraiment prononcé sur le comportement de Ginny à l'égard d'Albus, peut-être une ou deux fois, tout au plus. Kiril était avant tout là pour Ginny._

 _\- Albus, mon chéri, tu veux encore quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non merci, mamie. C'était très bon._

 _Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ginny releva brusquement la tête._

 _\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?_

 _Albus s'arrêta, regarda sa mère comme une parfaite étrangère qui se mêlait de lui donner des ordres et tendit la main en direction de la cuisine._

 _\- Je vais dans la cuisine…_

 _\- On ne t'a pas appris à demander à sortir de table._

 _Albus renifla, méprisant._

 _\- Certainement pas toi._

 _James fut plus rapide que Ginny._

 _\- Tu parles pas comme ça à maman !_

 _Albus se tourna vers lui, le regard aussi meurtrier qu'un serpent s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie._

 _\- De quoi tu te mêles toi ? siffla-t-il._

 _Kiril tendit une main vers James pour l'empêcher de répondre._

 _\- James, c'est entre ta mère et Albus._

 _Albus prit ensuite pour cible l'ancien joueur de Quidditch._

 _\- Ah ça y est, il a quelque chose à dire maintenant, lui ?_

 _\- Albus ! s'exclama Arthur en se redressant._

 _Molly avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains et c'est ce qui poussa Albus à se calmer, même si sa mère était à moitié debout, menaçante, et que son sang pulsait dans ses veines au regard de James. Il inspira profondément._

 _\- Pour ton information…._ _ **maman**_ _, je me levais pour aller nous couper du pain et ramener une bouteille d'eau car il n'y en a plus._

 _Il se détourna, n'ayant que faire de la réaction de sa famille. Il savait bien que ni James, ni Ginny ne ressentaient la moindre once de culpabilité._

 _Fin flash back_

Albus a toujours eu ce sentiment de solitude au fond de lui, un sentiment qu'il a comblé au fur et à mesure par la colère et le dédain. Petit, Laurelin a fait son éducation. La seule figure féminine dans sa vie, qu'il respecte sans faille, est sa grand-mère. Maintenant, il y a aussi Narcissa.

A cause d'Harry, Albus a une image plutôt négative et faible des hommes. Maintenant que l'adolescence brouillait ses certitudes, enflait son sentiment de solitude, il se raccrochait à Scorpius et à ce sentiment de révolte qui l'avait toujours animé. Il serait fier et hautain et saurait s'entourer pour se sentir plus puissant. Plus puissant que _lui_.

* * *

Alors ? Je suis mitigée sur ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'adore le pout pout des furets x')


	13. Le nouvel attrapeur

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le nouvel attrapeur**

\- Rose !

La sorcière éclata de rire et posa violemment le journal entre Scorpius et Albus, manquant renverser leur chocolat chaud.

\- Regardez ! Hugo est dans le journal !

Le cadet des Weasley rougit et croisa les bras, debout derrière sa sœur. Scorpius se pencha. Le journal titrait : _Un nouveau Weasley a fait son entrée à Poudlard : Serdaigle !_ L'article relatait la répartition, beaucoup de mots pour dire peu de choses en fin de compte. On rappelait qui était son père, ses actions pendant la guerre, sa propre répartition.

\- Bravo cousin, quelle gloire, ricana Albus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hugo haussa les épaules, renfrogné.

\- Rose, t'étais pas obligée de leur montrer.

Scorpius agita son propre exemplaire de la Gazette.

\- Je lis quotidiennement le journal, on aurait fini par le voir.

\- T'es un Weasley, Hugo ! renchérit Albus en tapotant son épaule. Faut t'y faire, tu es célèbre. Bon bien sûr, moins qu'un Potter mais-

Son souffle fut coupé par le coup de coude de Scorpius. Il déplia la Gazette et lui adressa un regard espiègle.

\- Albuuuus. On ne prend pas la grosse tête, prévint-il.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non, jamais. Allez, je file, on a cours de botanique.

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius et se retourna, faisant voler sa cape.

\- Sam, tu viens ?

Samuel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et suivit son ami, trainant des pieds. Scorpius secoua la tête en souriant.

.

.

Scorpius allait s'endormir. La voix de Firenze le berçait, les étoiles qu'il devait contempler, sur le plafond, le berçaient. Il ne tenait plus.

\- Bonjour professeur Firenze, désolé pour mon retard.

Scorpius sursauta lorsque quelque chose entrechoqua sa tête. Il se redressa et se frotta le crâne.

\- Aie, mais-

\- Monsieur Malfoy, rallongez-vous, lui demanda Firenze.

Scorpius se rallongea près de la tête de James qui avait déjà les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Tu pourrais faire gaffe.

\- J't'avais pas vu.

\- Ouais, hier soir non plus tu m'as pas vu.

Scorpius se tourna vers James, mais celui-ci refusa de répondre à la provocation.

\- Et pourquoi t'es en retard, d'ailleurs ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Scorpius se tourna encore une fois vers lui et loucha sur son visage. Il serra les paupières et secoua la tête.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, hein ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous serez en retenue ce soir avec moi. Vous amènerez vos dessins de la constellation que vous êtes censés observer.

Scorpius serra les dents et se reconcentra sur le ciel, agacé.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire autant de bruit pendant le cours de Firenze ?

Jensen était assez amusé par la situation. Scorpius, lui, marmonnait des choses incompréhensible, le visage grave.

\- Foutu Potter…

\- Eh regarde !

Il s'arrêta et regarda dans la même direction que Jensen. Une affiche informait que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard recherchait un nouvel attrapeur.

\- James a pourtant été nommé il y a tout juste deux ans, non ? Tu crois qu'il a été viré ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et furent surpris de retrouver une foule autour d'Albus à l'endroit où ils déjeunaient d'habitude. Celui-ci affichait un air ennuyé, mais Scorpius n'était pas dupe. Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas le fier, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour les tenir à distance. Et Scorpius comprit très vite la raison de la présence de tant d'admirateurs.

\- Albus, voyons ! C'est ta chance, tu ne peux pas la laisser passer !

\- Albus, tout Serpentard, toute l'école est derrière toi !

\- Tu as ça dans le sang, Albus !

Le plus jeune des Potter soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressé par le Quidditch.

Les élèves affichèrent un air indigné et Scorpius s'avança pour lui apporter son soutien. Dès qu'Albus nota sa présence, il se leva et l'attira en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- A présent, vous m'excusez, mais je vais aller déjeuner avec Scorpius.

Albus serra d'avantage son bras autour de sa taille et attrapant de quoi grignoter, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Scorpius se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Oufff, heureusement que t'es arrivé, je n'savais plus quoi faire, souffla Albus.

\- Tes admirateurs te pèsent déjà ? se moqua Scorpius.

Ils s'installèrent dans le parc, profitant du pâle soleil de septembre.

\- Non, mais je savais plus quoi leur dire pour leur expliquer que faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ne me dit rien.

Scorpius baissa les yeux sur la pomme qu'il avait attrapé au passage.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'ils ont raison, tu devrais faire partie de l'équipe. On sait tous les deux que tu adores ça le Quidditch, Albus.

Le brun grogna et croqua dans un morceau de pain.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour récupérer les restes dont mon frère n'a plus voulu.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il a quitté l'équipe ? Ou bien si on l'a viré ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il me complique la tâche, une fois de plus.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Ah au fait, je suis collé ce soir. Avec Firenze.

Albus pouffa.

\- Ben bravo, réussir à te faire coller par Firenze. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ne pas t'endormir. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour t'attirer sa colère ?

Scorpius grinça des dents.

\- Je discutais alors que j'étais censé observer les étoiles.

.

.

Scorpius sortit de la salle de classe de Firenze et s'appuya contre un mur un instant. Par Merlin, plus soporifique, cela ne pouvait exister. Il se redressa et prit nonchalamment la direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il aimait se promener la nuit, dans le silence, il avait toujours aimé le silence de la nuit. De plus, il avait un mot signé par Firenze pour justifier sa présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il entendit des rires dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. Curieux, il se pencha simplement et sursauta. L'un des préfets de Serdaigle, un cinquième année, était en train de minauder, ses mains dans celles de James, appuyé contre le mur. Les deux garçons se dévoraient des yeux et lançaient des regards emplis d'envie sur les lèvres de l'autre. Scorpius ne pouvait bouger. Il était fasciné par le sourire de James, cette démonstration d'amour, lui qui était toujours si fermé. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux hommes ensemble, même si dans la société sorcière le sujet n'était pas tabou – c'était des adolescents tout de même.

Et littéralement aussi il ne pouvait pas bouger ! Les deux garçons se tenaient dans le passage qui menait aux dortoirs, il ne tenait pas à casser ce moment et à se faire fusiller du regard… pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit James Potter. Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement du Serdaigle et déposa un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Scorpius, gêné, posa une main sur ses yeux. Il se demanda si c'était la première relation homosexuelle de James, voir la première relation tout court. Après tout, ils avaient le même âge, quatorze ans, presque pour James, et sortir avec quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Scorpius. James devait être plus mûr que lui…

Il regarda à nouveau et les regarda se séparer, James prenant la direction des cachots, le Serdaigle disparaissant derrière une tapisserie. Il attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr que James ne remarque pas sa présence, puis rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard. Quelques élèves révisaient encore tout en chuchotant. Il monta et entra doucement dans son dortoir. Il entendait James se préparer à se coucher au fond de la pièce, dans le noir, et fit de même.

.

.

 _Deux jours ont passé_

Albus sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque Ayana Picquery se posta derrière lui, menaçante.

\- Bonjour professeur, vous avez bien dormi ? hésita-t-il en se retournant lentement.

\- Si vous vous inquiétez tant de mon manque de sommeil, Monsieur Potter, inscrivez-vous aux essais de Quidditch pour que je cesse de me ronger les sangs pour l'avenir de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Scorpius fit les yeux ronds et remarqua que ses deux amis, assis en face de lui, faisaient la même tête. Le professeur Picquery posa une main sur l'épaule d'Albus et retrouva soudainement son calme.

\- Albus, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous êtes un bon élève, faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch n'influera pas sur vos résultats.

Elle baissa encore la voix.

\- Et vous en avez envie, alors ne vous réfrénez pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Puis elle repartit vers la table des professeurs. Jensen la suivit du regard, Albus était toujours crispé, son bol entre ses mains.

\- Elle continue de me surprendre année après année.

\- Moi, je la trouve de plus en plus flippante, frissonna Sam.

Scorpius suivit le bref regard qu'Ayana Picquery accorda à la table de Serpentard. Un léger signe de tête de James Potter lui répondit et Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que… Que James ait encouragé sa candidature ? En tout cas, s'il y en avait une qui était ravie de cette intervention de la directrice de Serpentard – en plus de tous les admirateurs d'Albus – c'était le professeur Bibine qui se régalait, tout en souriant.

.

.

Le jour des essais, tout un groupe de supporters était là pour soutenir Albus. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que de se présenter au poste d'attrapeur, lui qui parlait à l'origine d'être batteur. Scorpius suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, admiratif de son aisance sur un balai. Pour ça, Harry et lui étaient exactement pareils. Sur un balai, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter et les détourner de leur objectif. Dans les airs, ils étaient aussi à l'aise que sur terre. Il avait aussi vu des rediffusions (car la TV était arrivée jusqu'aux sorciers, des TV magiques mais tout de même) de matchs de Ginny Weasley et James tenait plus de sa mère. Scorpius chercha une fois de plus ce dernier du regard, mais il n'était pas venu. Tant mieux. Cela n'aurait fait que déconcentrer Albus.

Soudain, des cris de joie retentirent : Albus venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

.

.

Albus prenait un bain de foule, se pavanant le Vif d'Or entre les doigts.

\- Heureusement qu'à la base, il ne voulait pas les faire, ces essais, qu'est-ce que ce serait sinon… ricana Sam.

Scorpius renifla, amusé.

\- Euh Scorpius ?

Le blond se retourna vers une jeune fille aux boucles blondes, tenant un plateau à la main.

\- Oh, salut Kelly.

Sam et Jensen échangèrent un regard le plus non-discret possible et se levèrent d'un même mouvement, prétextant d'aller réviser, ou chercher à boire, ou toute autre excuse bidon. Kelly sourit, gênée, et s'assit à côté de Scorpius. Elle luit tendit le plateau recouvert de gâteaux.

\- Je suis allée les faire avec les elfes de maison. Tu sais, dans le cadre de l'association créée par la Ministre de la Magie.

Scorpius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah oui, la sale.

\- S.A.L.E, le reprit gentiment Kelly. Tu veux goûter ?

La jeune fille faisait les yeux doux à Scorpius depuis deux ans, et même si Scorpius l'avait remarqué, cela ne provoquait rien de très important chez lui. Il prit un gâteau, la remercia et mordit dedans.

\- C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Merci, gloussa Kelly en rebondissant légèrement d'excitation.

Elle posa le plateau et se rassit plus confortablement près de lui. Elle lança un regard anxieux vers Albus, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas débarquer soudainement.

\- C'est super pour Albus, hein ?

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius, il est vraiment doué.

\- Et toi, tu ne voulais pas retenter ta chance cette année ?

Scorpius rit.

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'aime jouer au Quidditch pour le plaisir, je ne suis pas fan de la compétition. Sauf lorsqu'on joue avec nos pères, Albus et moi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que vous vivez ensemble…

Scorpius l'écoutait mais observait Albus, amusé. Le brun dansait et chantait l'hymne de Poudlard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous partagez d'autre ?

Scorpius se força à se tourner vers l'adolescente.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je veux dire…

Elle se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Scorpius, cassé. Il cligna des yeux mais ne semblait ni entendre, ni voir ce qui l'entourait. Finalement, il réussit à répondre un :

\- Hein ?

Kelly se mordit la lèvre et joua nerveusement avec sa jupe, la froissant à en faire pâlir un fer à repasser.

\- Oui, heum, vous êtes tous les deux si proches, et vous vous regardez, et… enfin bref, je me demandais si vous étiez amoureux l'un-

\- Mais non, non ! s'exclama finalement Scorpius en s'asseyant bien droit en face de la sorcière. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser une chose pareille, je-

\- Alors pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi, demanda-t-elle si vite que Scorpius ressentit des bouffées de chaleur tant il était gêné.

\- Mais tout simplement parce que tu ne m'intéresses pas !

Kelly ouvrit la bouche, se leva et infligea une gifle à Scorpius avant de s'éloigner, furibonde. Certains se retournèrent sous la violence du geste, un groupe de sixième année ricana.

\- Ben alors, tombeur, un souci avec une demoiselle ? ricana Albus en se laissant tomber contre Scorpius qui tenait sa joue, le regard figé.

\- J'ai rien compris, là…

Albus glissa une main sur la cuisse de Scorpius.

\- Bah, quelle importance, tu m'as moi…

Scorpius se retourna et souriant, il glissa son visage au creux du cou d'Albus.

\- Oui, heureusement que tu es là…

Albus prit sa main et l'embrassa.

.

.

Scorpius releva la tête lorsque la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit. Il pensait pourtant que tout le monde était là… Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer, il écarquilla les yeux. Albus lui intima de rester silencieux et grimpa sur son lit avant de fermer les rideaux. Scorpius jeta un sort de silence, puis se tourna vers son ami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'es pas bien ?

\- Eh relax, on est deux mecs, y a rien d'illégal à entrer dans le dortoir de mes aînés.

Albus bailla.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, c'est comme si y avait toujours ce brouhaha qui me vrillait les tympans.

Scorpius grimaça.

\- Ouais, j'ai le même problème.

Albus sourit et se glissa à côté de lui sous la couette.

\- Et puis on a dormi ensemble tout l'été, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis qu'on est de retour à Poudlard.

Scorpius lui rendit son sourire et se réinstalla plus confortablement.

\- Ouais moi aussi. Mais… Comment on va faire demain matin ?

\- Je me lèverais avant les autres ! Tu sais qui se lève le premier ici ?

\- Alex, à six heures.

\- Alors je m'éclipserais à cinq heures, répondit Albus dans un clin d'œil.

Scorpius s'allongea et ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être, Albus en face de lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	14. Coupable

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobe, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Coupable**

Scorpius adorait le cadeau que lui avait offert Albus pour son quatorzième anniversaire : un objet moldu absolument fabuleux, un MP4. Scorpius, assis le long d'une alcôve ouverte sur le parc, profitait de son heure de permanence pour contempler le lac Noir, la forêt devenue rouge, or, brune avec le mois de septembre qui avait cédé sa place au mois d'octobre. Or, son moment de paix musicale et visuelle fut interrompu par des cris dans le couloir. Il enleva un des écouteurs et reconnut la voix de Jason, le Serdaigle, et de James.

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça !

\- Mais t'es pas bien, Jason, mais arrêtes ! Lâche-moi !

\- Mais je t'aime moi !

\- Mais moi je t'aime pas ! T'en a pas marre de pleurnicher ?! On est trop jeunes pour savoir… Je vais pas en discuter plus longtemps, pas là au milieu d'un couloir.

\- James !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

James apparut dans le couloir où se trouvait Scorpius, rouge de colère. Il s'arrêta en face de l'endroit où il s'était installé et nota enfin sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

Scorpius souffla et tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le paysage.

\- Olala, si t'es comme ça avec tout le Monde, tu m'étonnes que le vide se fasse autour de toi… Tout le monde déserte en ce moment, non ?

Bien sûr, James avait toujours ses amis, mais ses… « partisans » étaient bien moindres.

\- Je préfère ça qu'être la petite pute de mon frère.

Scorpius posa son MP4, se leva et s'approcha de James, menaçant. Il était peut-être plus petit mais son regard qui tue de Malfoy en faisait frissonner plus d'un.

\- Répète un peu ça.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Scorpius secoua la tête, la lèvre retroussée dans une moue de dégoût.

\- C'est quoi ton problème en fait ? T'es imbuvable avec moi depuis le début de l'année.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- T'as choisi.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, gardant cette proximité menaçante.

\- Oh c'est ça… Monsieur a été blessé dans son amour propre, du coup il se la joue grand connard ! Ecoute-moi bien, James Potter, j'ai rien choisi du tout, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais plus ton… ton pote ou peu importe ce qu'on est toi et moi. Et si tu détestes tant Albus, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as tout fait pour qu'il soit pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ?

James se mordit l'intérieur des joues et cela n'échappa pas à Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai compris que c'était toi. Tu étais en retard au premier cours de Firenze pour aller faire de la lèche auprès de Madame Bibine et le professeur Picquery et tu n'es pas venu aux sélections, ni à la fête en son honneur pour ne pas le déstabiliser et qu'il ait toutes ses chances.

Le visage de James se détendit et un sourire hésitant se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Non, je n'étais pas à la soirée parce que j'avais plus intéressant à faire.

Scorpius se balança légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Avec Jason ?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, maugréa James en reculant d'un pas.

Scorpius s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit. Il retourna à ses affaires et les rangea.

\- Alors ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-il, détaché, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté l'équipe. C'est quand même pas pour sublimer ton petit frère.

Scorpius ricana mais James tira violemment sur son épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Alors là, certainement pas. Je suis suffisamment dans l'ombre depuis que ce microbe est arrivé.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais-

\- Oh bien sûr, ça n'a pas dû te marquer, après tout on était des enfants quand c'est arrivé, mais tous les journaux qui ont parlé de moi au fil de ces années, moi, je ne les ai pas oubliés. J'ai été traîné dans la boue par sa simple existence et quand il est entré à Poudlard, ça a été encore pire.

Le regard de James était empli de colère mais Scorpius était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- S'il est la fierté des Potter, l'héritier du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, qu'il se démerde.

James s'en alla, sans laisser à Scorpius le temps de répondre et de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Le blond reprit son souffle et s'assit, le regard vide. Il resta là jusqu'à la sonnerie à méditer les paroles de James. De vrais mystères, les Potter…

.

.

\- Vas-y Albus !

Toute la foule de Serpentard acclamait le nouvel attrapeur. Le match contre Gryffondor était électrique, les équipes étaient à égalité, les cognards filaient à toute vitesse dans les airs et le vent faisait rage sur le terrain. Scorpius était fier. Il regarda encore une fois vers la loge réservée aux professeurs : Harry Potter était venu avec son père. Narcissa aussi. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, c'est que son grand-père soit absent, mais celui-ci avait interdiction formelle de se rendre à Poudlard. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus allé le voir...

\- Harry Potter, ici, c'est vraiment trop la classe ! s'exclama Jensen, sautillant à ses côtés.

Scorpius sourit et hocha la tête. Il regarda dans les bancs au-dessus de lui mais ne trouva pas James. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir vu au début du match, mais il semblait avoir disparu.

\- Scorpius, regarde !

Scorpius se retourna vivement vers le terrain et des cris de joie retentirent : Albus avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

.

.

Draco restait un peu à l'écart, poussant Harry à se mêler aux élèves et à se sociabiliser. Et puis, il savait que sa popularité était importante. Bien sûr les yeux des élèves brillaient d'admiration pour le Sauveur du Monde sorcier et la jeunesse était la faiblesse d'Harry. Albus, qui n'avait jamais été très démonstratif et qui l'était d'autant moins ces derniers temps, se tenait un peu en retrait, observant les faits et gestes de son père.

\- Papa, c'était un beau match, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux sur Scorpius dont les joues étaient rosies par le froid.

\- Oui, magnifique.

Les deux Malfoy regardèrent autour d'eux et Scorpius interrogea son père.

\- Toi aussi tu te demandes où est James, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco soupira.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à le trouver là.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti lorsque la foule s'est rendue compte de sa présence.

Draco sourit.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, avec Albus…

Scorpius n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. James avait toujours été un sujet tabou, c'est le seul nom que Draco avait interdiction de prononcer. Depuis le début, il faisait énormément de peine à Draco.

\- Je vais tout doucement rejoindre le château. Reste ici avec tes amis, ne te soucie pas de moi.

Scorpius tapa dans l'épaule de son père en signe d'affection et rejoignit Albus. Draco les regarda encore quelques instants puis rejoignit Poudlard.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, peu d'élèves avaient déjà rejoint le château. Il observait le château comme s'il le redécouvrait. Tant de moments passés entre ses murs. Il se souvenait de ses jeux d'enfants avec Pansy et Blaise, de leurs après-midis au bord du lac, les entraînements de Quidditch… le cours de duel avec Harry, le délicieux buffet dans la Grande Salle, ses premiers amours…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva enfin le Serpentard qu'il cherchait. James était assis dans un couloir, caressant un furet endormi sur ses genoux. Il regardait dans le vide, semblant attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Draco s'approcha lentement et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour, James.

James arrêta un instant de gratter les oreilles de Diego, puis reprit.

\- Bonjour.

Draco hocha discrètement la tête, satisfait.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

James fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes le père de Scorpius.

Draco sourit.

\- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, et je n'ai aucune idée des rapports que tu entretiens avec mon fils, mais moi je te connais-

\- Non. Vous connaissez mon père, vous connaissez mon frère, mais moi, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui. James regardait toujours droit devant lui et Draco prit conscience que c'était certainement la première fois qu'il revoyait son père d'aussi près depuis… l'âge de deux ans.

\- Tu as raison, James. Je ne te connais pas. Mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre, j'aimerais t'aider.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Parce que je connais ton histoire et qu'elle me touche.

\- C'est pas vrai, répliqua James en relevant la tête vers Draco.

Draco plongea dans les yeux noisette, caractéristiques de son grand-père paternel.

\- Je connais celle d'Harry. Et elles sont liées.

James se leva, Diego grimpant sur son épaule, et prit la direction des cachots.

\- James, attends.

James s'arrêta mais resta dos à Draco.

\- Si un jour tu as besoin de parler, que tu cherches une oreille attentive à ce que tu as vécu, quelqu'un qui ne déformera et n'inventera pas ton histoire pour la souiller dans les journaux, tu peux m'écrire.

James se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux un instant, puis continua son chemin.

.

.

Scorpius monta les escaliers menants à son dortoir. Albus faisait encore et toujours la fête en bas mais lui n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il s'était fait traiter de rabat-joie par son ami, avant que celui-ci ne l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou sous les cris enthousiastes de leurs camarades. Scorpius posa une main dans son cou, gêné. Il avait l'habitude du caractère possessif d'Albus, mais cette fois-ci c'était devant tout le Monde et Scorpius se sentait gêné mais flatté de recevoir tant de marques d'affection d'Albus, lui qui était si entouré.

Scorpius entra dans le dortoir et remarqua que seul James était là, beaucoup plus seul que son frère. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son lit pour chercher sa trousse de toilette.

\- C'était un très beau match. Albus est plutôt doué.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire. Malgré les sautes d'humeur de James depuis le début de l'année, il l'appréciait toujours.

\- Tu étais là alors ?

\- Bien sûr, j'étais en bas des gradins.

Scorpius n'insista pas, il préférait rester muet concernant la présence d'Harry. De plus, il soupçonnait que son père était allé trouver James pour lui parler de ça et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il passa donc devant James pour rejoindre la salle de bain. James attrapa son bras.

\- Scorpius.

Le blond se retourna, une mèche tombant dans ses yeux.

\- Excuse-moi et… merci.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

\- Merci ? Merci de quoi ?

James leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard.

\- De ne rien dire et de ne pas me juger autant que tu pourrais le faire.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis hocha la tête et se dégagea pour aller se préparer à se mettre au lit. Ainsi, James pensait être jugé ? Jugé de quoi ? Il n'était coupable, pas coupable d'être rejeté par son père, pas coupable du manque d'intérêt d'Harry pour lui, pas coupable de la séparation de Ginny et Harry, pas coupable du côté ténébreux d'Albus. Coupable de rien. Il pensait que Scorpius le jugeait ? Mais qui était-il pour se prononcer sur ce qu'il vivait et ses agissements ? Etre le meilleur ami d'Albus et connaitre sa vie lui donnait-il le droit de critiquer et d'accuser celle de James ?

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce dernier échange entre James et Scorpius ? Que pensez-vous de la scène entre Draco et James ? Je suis bien curieuse :D


	15. Amour ou amitié ?

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **PetitPoney :** Eh bien, tant d'enthousiasme me fait plaisir ! Merci ! La romance ne va plus trop tarder avec l'adolescence ;-)

Haha, j'ai fait exprès de le rendre un peu insupportable et moi-même, quand j'écris, il me saoul haha ! Dans l'enfant maudit, j'avais un peu de mal aussi à certains moments. Mais c'est toujours pareil : ils se retrouvent, comme leurs parents, embarqués dans des choses trop grandes pour eux, écrasés par le poids d'un nom ou d'une histoire.

Concernant James : oui, je m'éclate vraiment avec ce personnage, j'espère qu'à vos yeux il gagne en intensité ! Haha, Draco et James… à suivre ;-)

 **Rosie :** Merci beaucoup, je pense avoir réussi mon coup si les personnages font écho au point de vue des lecteurs ! :-D Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Amour ou amitié ?**

Scorpius grogna lorsqu'il sentit son lit s'affaisser. Il releva vaguement la tête et enfonça à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller lorsqu'il reconnut Albus.

\- C'est toi…

Albus sourit et s'allongea à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi, t'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas le temps de répondre à la question, mais Albus prit ses épaules pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. Scorpius haussa un sourcil et lui sourit, moqueur.

\- Jaloux ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et rabattant la couverture sur eux, il s'allongea contre Scorpius. Ses lèvres frôlaient son cou.

\- Imbécile.

\- Idiot, souffla Scorpius en serrant Albus contre lui.

.

.

Lorsque Scorpius se réveilla le lendemain, malgré que ce soit le week-end, Albus s'était déjà éclipsé. Leurs pères étaient rentrés la veille après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils fêteraient les 24 et 25 décembre à Poudlard. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements froissés du week-end précédent et descendit dans la salle commune. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un canapé à côté de Jensen. Le sorcier pouffa de rire et referma son livre.

\- Ben alors, tu as mal dormi, Scorpius ?

Le blond grogna, la tête penchée en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Comment tu fais pour être déjà au taquet avec la semaine qu'on a eu ?

Jensen sourit, amusé.

\- Je bosse parce que cet après-midi, je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Alais.

Scorpius cligna des yeux.

\- Mince, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, tu es réveillé !

Albus posa un plateau sur les genoux de Scorpius et s'assit à côté de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui sourit, séducteur.

\- Bien dormi ?

Scorpius rougit et donna un coup de coude à Albus. Il reçut en retour un regard espiègle.

\- Sois gentil, je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu es allé aux cuisines ? Encore ?

Albus lui adressa un clin d'œil. Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsque Jensen se leva soudainement.

\- Je vais vous laisser roucouler. A tout à l'heure, à Pré-au-Lard.

Scorpius plaqua les mains sur son visage et Albus suivit Jensen du regard.

\- C'est aujourd'hui la sortie ? J'avais complètement oublié.

Scorpius enleva le plateau de ses genoux et se tourna vers lui, excité.

\- Comment t'as pu oublier ? C'est la première fois que tu vas aller à Pré-au-Lard ! On y va tous les deux, hein, dis !

Albus sourit et remit une mèche de cheveu de Scorpius derrière son oreille.

\- Oui, ça va être cool.

Scorpius sourit, fier de pouvoir lui faire découvrir Pré-au-Lard. L'année passée, y aller avec Jensen avait été amusant, mais il s'était senti triste d'abandonner son meilleur ami. En plus, il se souvenait avoir culpabilisé d'avoir discuté aussi légèrement avec James avant la sortie, alors qu'il avait promis à Albus de rester loin de lui.

Tiens, en parlant du loup…

\- Excusez-moi.

Albus et Scorpius se tournèrent vers James. L'adolescent se tenait devant eux, sa cape d'hiver sur les épaules. Diego, perché sur ses épaules, portait un adorable petit bonne vert et argent.

\- Albus, je voulais te féliciter pour le match d'hier. C'était grandiose.

Scorpius passa d'un Potter à l'autre. Son ami fixa un instant son frère avant de hocher la tête.

\- Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

\- On a ça dans le sang, après tout.

Albus approuva d'un mouvement de tête. James gratouilla son furet.

\- Bien, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Il se détourna et quitta la salle commune.

\- Plutôt mignon le bonnet de Diego, commenta Scorpius.

\- Ouais.

.

.

\- Regarde Scorpius !

Albus était émerveillé. Il regardait partout autour de lui, découvrait Pré-au- Lard avec des yeux d'enfant.

\- Viens, on va boire un verre pour se réchauffer, le guida Scorpius.

Ils s'installèrent aux Trois Balais et discutèrent joyeusement autour d'une bièraubeurre, lorsque des élèves de cinquième année entrèrent dans l'auberge et leur firent signe. Albus les salua, les invita à les rejoindre et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Scorpius. Scorpius lia ses doigts à la main posé autour de son épaule, les joues rosies de fierté. Pendant une heure, ils discutèrent de Quidditch, ils parlèrent d'Harry, des bains que dirigeait Draco, des choses à voir absolument à Pré-au-Lard. Puis Albus et Scorpius les abandonnèrent pour retourner se promener. Albus avait lâché Scorpius, mais lorsqu'il vit Honeydukes, il retrouva ses yeux brillants.

\- Scorpius ! Viens, allons chez Honeydukes !

Il attrapa la main de Scorpius, la serra dans la sienne et le tira à sa suite. Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina et il s'élança à la suite de son ami. James, assis sur un banc avec une de ses amies, élève à Poufsouffle, les regarda passer, dubitatif.

.

.

Sam et Scorpius étaient morts de rire, attirant les regards sur eux. Ils jouaient à un nouveau jeu de société sorcier acheté à Pré-au-Lard, un jeu si novateur et drôle qu'il attira bientôt d'autres élèves pour jouer avec eux. Devant le nombre grandissant de participants (le jeu étant illimité), Scorpius se mit automatiquement à l'écart, comme à son habitude. La popularité d'Albus le rendait invisible, mais cela lui était égal. Il adorait Poudlard, il adorait être à Serpentard, il adorait l'ambiance de l'école. Il se sentait accepté et à sa place, même s'il lui arrivait encore d'en vouloir à son père, malgré lui, lorsque des élèves plus âgés le méprisaient ouvertement. Parfois, le côté protecteur d'Albus le mettait à l'abris de ce genre d'agissements, et d'autres fois cela les renforçaient. En septembre, il avait plusieurs fois été victime de blagues de très mauvais goût pendant le repas ou bien dans la salle commune ou encore, plus dangereux, en cours de Quidditch. Madame Bibine l'avait noté, mais Scorpius préférait les ignorer qu'entrer dans la provocation.

\- Tout va bien, cousin ?

Scorpius releva la tête vers sa cousine. Alais venait juste de rentrer de Pré-au-Lard, les joues rougis par le froid. Ou bien…

\- Et toi ? Tu sembles très heureuse, la taquina Scorpius.

Il suivit le regard en coin de la Serpentard et trouva Jensen debout près de Sam, regardant le jeu mais la tête clairement ailleurs. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire béat montrait que ce n'était pas le jeu qui en était la raison.

\- Je vois, je vois, chantonna Scorpius en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine.

Celle-ci rougit et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de rejoindre Jensen. Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de son épaule. C'était vraiment adorable.

\- Scorpius, tu viens ? s'exclama Albus. C'est moins marrant sans toi.

Le blond se rapprocha des autres joueurs pour être à nouveau de la partie.

.

.

Lorsque Halloween arriva, Scorpius et Albus étaient euphoriques. Pour la première fois, un bal était organisé à cette occasion. Les garçons avaient harcelé leurs pères pour qu'ils leur fassent parvenir de superbes robes pour l'occasion et Draco et Harry avaient fini par craquer. Leurs robes vert émeraude étaient somptueuses. Albus, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, s'était maquillé en squelette. Scorpius avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et portait un loup noir fait de dentelle, arborant avec fierté le charisme des Malfoy. A leur entrée, les regards se tournèrent immédiatement. Ils faisaient de nombreux jaloux auprès des adolescents, des envieuses chez les adolescentes et tout le monde semblait avoir oublié, qu'après tout, ils n'avaient que treize et quatorze ans. Albus refusa de nombreuses partenaires de danse pour valser avec Scorpius. Ils avaient appris avec Narcissa. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, la sorcière leur apprenait à danser, rendant Draco mélancolique de ne pas voir son fils apprendre aux côtés de sa mère. Mais les deux jeunes sorciers étaient reconnaissant d'apprendre ces traditions. C'était une part de leur monde qu'ils appréciaient tout particulièrement : danser permettait de tout oublier et de se libérer du monde qui nous entourait. Perdu simplement dans un rythme endiablé ou envoutant, ou bien dans le regard de son partenaire. Scorpius et Albus valsaient si bien qu'à la fin de la danse, un groupe de septième année accapara Albus et Scorpius pour les féliciter. Scorpius s'éloigna pourtant bien vite pour aller se reposer. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille au buffet et se tourna vers la piste. Albus lui fit signe qu'il sortait un instant avec d'autres élèves et l'invita à se joindre à eux, mais tout comme Draco, lorsque l'adrénaline retombait, Scorpius pensait à sa mère. Il s'appuya contre une table et regarda les sorciers se rassembler sur la piste pour une douce danse traditionnelle sur une chanson moldue. Bien sûr, le but de ces évènements était aussi de prôner l'ouverture sur les deux mondes. Il vit sa cousine dans une magnifique robe bleu « serdaigle », rejoindre la piste, sa main dans celle de Jensen. Rose, toute vêtue de noir, portant un voile recouvrant le haut de son visage, se plaça au bras d'un élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Tu danses ?

Scorpius fixa un instant la main tendue vers lui, puis regarda le visage de son interlocuteur. James. Il arborait le sourire de l'ange.

\- Encore toi, ricana-t-il. Décidément, tu profites de toutes les disparitions d'Albus pour m'aborder.

James leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, la main toujours tendue.

\- Tu peux dire non, aussi.

Mais Scorpius prit sa main et le suivit sur la piste. Paume contre paume ils tournoyèrent dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Une main dans celle de l'autre ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, reculèrent, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes une main dans le dos. Pas chassés d'un côté et de l'autre. Scorpius ne quitta pas le regard de James. Il sentait qu'ils signaient définitivement une trêve. Plus qu'une trêve, c'était l'amitié qu'ils désiraient depuis le début qui prenait enfin forme. James reprit sa main et le fit tourner.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'oseras pas montrer que tu m'apprécies devant Albus, lui dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas ton ami, lui confirma Scorpius en effectuant un pas plié.

\- Ça me va. Je ne tiens pas à subir la foudre du ténébreux Potter.

Scorpius sourit et bras dessus bras dessous, il continua les pas sur le côté, fixant toujours James dans les yeux.

\- T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

James le fit passer sous son bras.

\- Toute le monde à ses petites blessures.

La musique s'arrêta lentement et James tourna Scorpius vers lui.

\- Peut-être que c'est par là qu'il faudrait commencer pour vraiment nous comprendre.

Scorpius était hypnotisé par tant de sincérité. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le regard envoutant d'Albus, mais le regard était une force que partageaient les Potter. Il sourit à James.

\- D'accord. Faisons ça.

James sourit en coin et s'éloigna pour retrouver ses amis.

.

.

James s'était toujours mieux entendu avec les filles. Il était bien sûr entouré d'autres adolescents, mais dans son enfance, c'est de ses cousines dont il était le plus proches. Il avait toujours réussi à se confier plus facilement aux filles. Il s'entendait très bien avec Roxanne, mais aussi avec Rose. Petits, ils parlaient souvent d'Albus, sa cousine le consolait tant bien que mal lorsque James pleurait. C'était comme si elle lisait en lui. Même si aujourd'hui il s'était éloigné et qu'il passait moins de temps en famille – en partie parce que sa mère était lugubre et désagréable – Rose et Roxanne étaient ses deux anges.

C'est pourquoi James a toujours associé les filles à des petites sœurs. Sa mère, elle, est figure de douceur mais aussi d'autorité. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est toujours les garçons qui l'ont davantage attiré.

James dansait, serré contre son petit-ami. Son nouveau petit-ami. Cette fois-ci, il ne sortait pas avec un adolescent dégoulinant de niaiserie, mais avec un sixième année de Poufsouffle mûr, protecteur et viril. Cela effrayait James au début. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un jeune homme de seize ans, presque dix-sept, s'était intéressé à lui. Mais Tate était sincère avec lui. Il le traitait avec respect et assumait parfaitement de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui. De plus, il n'y avait pas de grande différence de maturité entre eux. Tate était à l'écoute des angoisses scolaires du quatrième année et puis James avait toujours été en avance sur son âge. Et surtout, Tate le considérait avant tout comme James, adolescent moqueur, séduisant, doué en cours et au Quidditch, et non pas comme James Potter, mais plutôt Weasley car non reconnu par la famille Potter, sorte de boulet sans importance et qui ne mérite même pas l'attention du grand Harry Potter.

James soupira, bercé par le slow, et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Tate, apaisé.

De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Scorpius avait maintenant les cheveux en bataille et ne rêvait que d'aller se coucher. Mais Albus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'avait embarqué sur la piste pour le dernier slow. A la fin de la musique, Albus poussa son ami à se cambrer et les cheveux blonds mi-longs de Scorpius voletèrent, brillants sous les projecteurs.

* * *

Chanson du bal : simple gifts

Alors, j'ai envie de vous demander : Team Albus ou James ? Plutôt enfant ténébreux caché dans un manoir et élevé par son père, soupçonné comme illégitime ou plutôt enfant élevé par sa mère légèrement timbrée et désigné comme illégitime, car non reconnu par le grand Potter ?


	16. Novembre

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **PetitPoney :** De rien ! Je fais en sorte de publier régulièrement :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Novembre**

Scorpius fut réveillé en sursaut pas des cris et des chants. Il grommela et se redressa pour écarter ses rideaux. C'était déloyal d'être réveillé si tôt un samedi… Des élèves de Serpentard sautillaient joyeusement autour de James pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Déjà le deux novembre… Scorpius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva lui aussi. Lorsque James se tourna vers lui, il essaya de paraître un peu plus réveillé.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, James.

L'aîné des Potter lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Scorpius se frotta les yeux, encore endormi et partit dans la salle de bain, n'entendant pas les amis de James.

\- Comment tu peux être ami avec lui ? commenta l'un d'eux. C'est un Malfoy, il ne se mélange jamais aux autres.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Jessy, c'est juste qu'il est tout le temps avec mon frère, on n'est pas vraiment… du même côté.

\- Parlons-en de ton frère, renchérit Quentin. Il t'a volé ta vie et Scorpius aussi, ils passent plus de temps avec Harry que-

\- Arrêtez.

James fut soulagé d'entendre cette voix. Il était sur le point de cogner Quentin. Elias se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé et lança un regard sévère à Quentin et Jessy. C'était un métamorphomage qui en ce moment avait les cheveux bleu électrique, mi-longs et fins. Elias était l'ami le plus proche de James, celui qui le comprenait toujours, qui ne faisait jamais de commentaire sur ses choix, qui n'avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'il avait compris que James voulait connaître Scorpius. Il était là pour le soutenir, tout simplement.

\- Nous sommes la nouvelle génération. Comment espérer un Monde différent de celui dans lequel nos parents ont vécu si nous ne nous acceptons pas tels que nous sommes, nous, et pas selon nos parents ? Vous pensez que cela sert à quelque chose de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? La vie de James est ce qu'elle est et même si nous sommes ses amis, nous sommes incapables de comprendre ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de son être. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de juger Scorpius sur son simple nom. Scorpius vit avec Albus, oui, et alors ? Est-ce qu'il l'a choisi ? Non, certainement pas, c'est la vie qui a voulu les choses ainsi. Alors plutôt que d'emmerder James avec des conneries comme ça, souhaitez-lui un chaleureux anniversaire et faites que cette journée soit inoubliable.

James regarda Elias avec admiration. Une mèche tombait sur ses yeux indéfinissables. Un mélange vert et sable. Ses cils étaient longs et lui donnaient un regard mystérieux. Il était le fils d'un ancien élève de Poufsouffle et d'une élève de Serpentard, de la même année qu'Astoria Greengrass. Elias lui-même était un subtil mélange entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard : loyal et généreux, mais extrêmement rusé et espiègle.

Les amis de James s'excusèrent donc platement et ils partirent petit-déjeuner tous ensemble.

.

.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, de nombreuses lettres tombèrent sur James. Ainsi qu'un paquet plutôt lourd que deux hiboux portaient, heureusement celui-ci n'avait pas été lâché en plein vol. Il reçut une lettre de Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron, une de Percy, une lettre qui explosa en milliers de confettis de la part de George, ce qui fit grogner quelques professeurs, une de Charlie et Bill, une de Molly et de Arthur, accompagnée de nombreuses pâtisseries et d'un bonnet tricoté par Molly… une de Draco. James la lu rapidement, jouant le désintéressé, mais les quelques mots de Draco pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et réussite lui firent chaud au cœur. Il avait aussi reçu une lettre de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit en jetant un regard à l'énorme paquet qui était arrivé avec :

 _James,_

 _Kiril et moi te souhaitons un très heureux anniversaire ! J'espère que cette journée sera rayonnante et pleine de joie avec tes amis._

 _Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mon chéri, mais je suis très fière de toi. Tu es un bon garçon, ambitieux et travailleur et tu arrives à être bon sur tous les plans : la famille, les amis, la magie, l'école… Je t'aime mon fils et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, que je te soutiendrais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive._

 _James, tu auras toujours la première place dans mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime,_

 _Ginny_

James referma la lettre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, les joues rosies. Il prit le grand carton derrière lequel ses amis lui lançaient des regards joyeux et fut surpris de sa légèreté. Il le posa par terre, se retourna sur le banc et commença à l'ouvrir. Il était rempli de confettis, de morceaux de polystyrène. En fouillant, il trouva un vif d'or, plus au fond encore, un mini Nimbus 2000, une figurine collector qui se mit à voler au-dessus de la table de Serpentard. Enfin, au fond du carton, une enveloppe. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et l'ouvrit. Les élèves autour de la table se tournèrent lorsqu'il laissa échapper un cri de joie : un billet qui lui donnait accès au Musée du Quidditch le plus grand du Monde, en Australie. Par Merlin, Kiril et sa mère avaient perdu la tête… Ses amis s'amassèrent autour de lui et crièrent leur joie pour leur ami, le charriant, lui criant qu'il avait intérêt à leur ramener un souvenir.

A quelques mètres de là, Albus avait quitté ses toasts pour observer son frère. Les yeux de James brillaient d'excitation, Elias ébouriffait ses cheveux, Rose et Hugo s'approchaient de lui pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Soudain, James croisa son regard et ce fut comme si le temps autour d'eux s'était arrêté. James, depuis les quatre ans d'Albus, lui souhaitait toujours son anniversaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. La seule fois où il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était l'année où tout s'était brisé. Où James n'avait pas fêté Noël avec ses cousins et sa famille. L'année où une rivalité, transformée en haine les avait séparés. Puis James avait recommencé à lui envoyer des cartes, un paquet de biscuits, un bracelet fabriqué de ses mains qu'il faisait passer par Molly, car trop timide pour lui donner lui-même. Et Albus avait gardé tous ces objets.

 _Flash Back_

 _C'était le moment où jamais. James vérifia une dernière fois que sa grand-mère était concentrée sur ses recettes pour Nouvel An et s'élança dans le salon. Il n'aurait que très peu de temps, vraiment très peu. Il entra dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre. Déjà les pas de sa grand-mère se faisaient entendre._

 _\- Manoir de Harry Potter !_

 _James atterrit lourdement sur le sol humide irlandais. Il regarda droit devant lui et leva les yeux sur le Manoir. Comment… il aurait dû être à l'intérieur du Manoir ! C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait ! Le petit garçon de huit ans ne se laissa pas démonter, c'était sa seule chance. Il se leva et courut jusqu'aux grilles. Il tira de toutes ses forces mais une puissance magique l'empêchait d'entrer. Il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il renifla, sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses mains se crisper sur les grilles. Il n'était pas le bienvenu, il avait froid, il était seul. James ne le remarqua pas, mais à l'une des plus hautes fenêtres du Manoir, Albus l'observait. C'était le 28 décembre. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour son anniversaire, Albus l'espérait._

 _Fin flash back_

Albus frissonna. Il serra la main sur son verre et lui adressa un signe de tête, murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire…

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de James et il hocha la tête.

.

.

Ce soir-là, ce fut la fête dans la salle commune de Serpentard. James se sentait entouré pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il s'en souviendrait de ses quatorze ans ! Une main se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna, Tate se colla brusquement à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. James se recula légèrement et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Waouh…

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui chuchota Tate au creux de l'oreille.

James passa ses mains autour de ses épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Alors, il est où mon cadeau ?

Le regard de Tate se voila de désir.

\- Suis-moi…

James regarda autour de lui et se dit que c'était son anniversaire et que tout lui était permis, même de quitter la fête. Il suivit Tate dans les couloirs et comprit bien vite où il l'emmenait. Il inspira profondément et serrant sa main, il continua à le suivre : l'espace réservé aux préfets.

James fut soulagé que la salle commune soit vide, d'ailleurs l'espace entier était vide.

\- Tu ne les as quand même pas soudoyés pour privatiser les lieux ? plaisanta James.

Tate renifla, amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas chez Serpentard, moi…

James lui donna une bourrade et Tate ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de préfet. James écarquilla les yeux. Pour un mec, c'était… Waouh.

Il savait que Tate était quelqu'un de romantique et d'extrêmement bienveillant, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, James ne pensait pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un, surtout un jeune homme, aurait été capable de le faire pour lui. Le lit à baldaquin, jaune, de Tate était recouvert de pétales de roses blanches et rouges. Celles-ci tombaient en continu et disparaissaient grâce à un charme. La lumière était tamisée, les draps ouverts. James déglutit. Il était extrêmement touché, mais appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Tate écarta bien vite ses angoisses.

\- James, si tu n'en as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, tu sais, c'est un pas à franchir qui n'est jamais évident, surtout pas dans une relation entre garçons, et puis tu es encore jeune. Alors si tu refuses, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je comprendrais.

James plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Tate. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Il avait quatorze ans, il avait peur de faire confiance, il se confiait difficilement, il était le fils d'une grande joueuse de Quidditch traînée dans la boue et du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. James doutait constamment des gens et de lui-même. Mais Tate… avait toujours été patient et gentil avec lui. Il l'écoutait, le conseillait, ne le jugeait pas, appréciait son intelligence et sa maturité, il appréciait ses yeux que James détestait et adorait à la fois parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les siens…

Il approcha sa main du visage de Tate et caressa sa joue.

\- Si, j'en ai envie.

Tate sourit et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre centré sur James et ses premiers émois amoureux ! Dites-moi à la moitié, à peu près, de leur cursus scolaire, votre avis sur les personnages 😊 Bien sûr c'est compliqué car ils sont encore relativement jeunes, mais leur troisième année pour Albus et quatrième pour James et Scorpius va vraiment constituer un passage à un autre niveau relationnel 😉


	17. Joyeux Noël à tous !

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Un peu de fraîcheur par ces chaleurs estivales !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Joyeux Noël à tous !**

Albus entra dans la bibliothèque et resta à l'entrée de celle-ci, observant Scorpius. Il était debout dans un rayon, parcourant du bout des doigts la tranche des livres. Ses yeux gris parcouraient les titres, il les murmurait du bout des lèvres et un sourire éclairait son visage par moments. Albus adorait observer Scorpius. Derrière ses airs calmes d'élève modèle, il y avait de la malice, beaucoup d'intelligence et d'humour. Une grande sensibilité aussi et un caractère affirmé quand il s'agissait de venir en aide à ceux qu'il aimait. Albus le connaissait par cœur. Il était son premier ami, le premier enfant à lui avoir souri, hormis les enfants faisant partie de sa famille. Le premier à pénétrer les murs froids du Manoir de son père. Scorpius était tout pour lui : son passé, son présent, son futur, son ami, son frère, sa moitié. Au fil des années, Albus avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier, à l'aimer. Lorsqu'il regardait Scorpius, il voyait leurs premiers jeux d'enfants, leurs premières chamailleries, leurs premières larmes, leurs premières bêtises, il voyait leur premier Noël ensemble, le premier anniversaire de Scorpius où il était enfin sorti de l'ombre, il revoyait ces soirs où Narcissa leur racontait une histoire, les deux petits garçons sur ses genoux, il revoyait les fous-rires interminables qu'il avait eu avec lui lorsque Draco loupait une potion et se retrouvait recouvert d'une suit noire du menton jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il se souvenait ses soirées de compétition de jeux de société avec Draco et son père… Il se souvenait de l'arrivée de Draco et Scorpius dans sa vie, et tout ce que cela avait changé pour lui.

Scorpius leva les yeux du grimoire qu'il était en train de feuilleter et sourit à Albus.

\- Tu es là.

Albus se redressa, soupirant de bonheur.

\- Les elfes de maison nous proposent de les aider à décorer la Grande Salle pour le réveillon. Tu viens ?

Scorpius rangea le grimoire et suivit Albus. Cette année, ils fêtaient Noël à Poudlard, Draco et Harry les rejoignaient ce soir. McGonagall et les autres professeurs les avaient invités et Scorpius était fier : pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que son père était le bienvenu quelque part. Il y aurait quelques autres élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances et Scorpius comptait leur montrer que son père était quelqu'un de bien et de respecté par des personnes aussi importantes que McGonagall. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à décorer la salle et à danser avec les elfes de maison. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient restés aussi, ainsi que deux sorcières de première année à Serpentard. Ils se mirent rapidement à faire des jeux ensemble au milieu de la Grande Salle, dans laquelle il ne restait qu'une unique longue table.

Scorpius se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de la pièce. Son père apparut à l'entrée.

\- Papa !

Il abandonna le jeu et courut vers son père qui le souleva dans ses bras. Scorpius et Draco avaient une relation fusionnelle qu'Albus avait du mal à s'imaginer. C'était certainement lié à la mort d'Astoria et au passé de Draco. Albus s'approcha lui aussi et s'arrêta face à Harry. L'ancien Gryffondor lui souriait.

\- Alors ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Albus sourit et se blottit doucement contre son père. Harry renifla, amusé, et posa ses bras autour des épaules d'Albus.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, papa.

Harry sourit et serra un peu plus son fils contre lui. Draco, lui, regardait tout autour de lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'étais plus là.

Chaque année une commémoration était organisée à Poudlard, mais rarement dans la Grande Salle, tant il faisait beau ce jour-là. C'était comme si les âmes perdues pendant la bataille cherchaient à réchauffer les familles meurtries.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur Malfoy.

McGonagall s'avança parmi les jeunes sorciers qui avaient cessé de jouer pour observer la scène. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry venait à Poudlard en compagnie de Draco, mais au match de Quidditch, l'ancien Mangemort était resté en retrait. Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de plus intime. Et puis le côté positif et qui rendait la chose un peu moins effrayante et malaisante… les élèves voyaient bien là l'occasion d'échanger avec Harry sans la foule d'admirateurs, sans les journalistes : juste discuter avec un ancien élève de Poudlard.

Draco serra chaleureusement la main du professeur McGonagall.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Draco, professeur.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Minerva.

Draco sourit en coin.

\- Ça… je vais essayer.

Harry relâcha Albus pour se tourner vers son ancienne directrice de maison.

\- Bonjour Minerva.

La sorcière laissa libre cours à son émotion et attira Harry contre elle. Draco sourit et le temps où Harry était seul, ou _lui_ était seul, lui semblait bien loin.

\- Bonjour Harry. Vous allez bien ?

\- Mieux maintenant que je suis là, lui souffla Harry.

Albus se rapprocha doucement de Scorpius et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser demain, pas toi ?

\- Oh oui…

.

.

Scorpius et Albus étaient absolument ravis. La veille, ils étaient allés se balader à Pré-au-Lard. La ville était illuminée, magnifique. Ce matin, Teddy et Victoire leur avaient fait la surprise de leur venue et Albus et Scorpius avaient hurlé de joie. Personne n'était au courant à part Draco qui avait tout manigancé. Harry était ému de revoir son filleul, ainsi que Victoire qui était l'une des seuls Weasley, avec Rose et Hugo, à passer du temps avec Harry. L'après-midi, Draco avait discuté avec les deux élèves de première année qui étaient passionnées par le cours de potion, Harry avait passé l'après-midi avec Neville, avec qui il avait très rarement l'occasion de discuter, et Hannah, quant à Albus et Scorpius, ils avaient fait une immense et presque impossible partie de cache-cache dans Poudlard avec Teddy, Victoire et les autres élèves.

\- Avec le cadeau que je vais t'offrir cette année, tu auras plus de chances de gagner, glissa Harry à l'oreille d'Albus.

Le Serpentard se retourna, titillé par la curiosité.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu verras, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

.

.

Les elfes s'étaient tout bonnement surpassés. Le repas était absolument divin. Scorpius se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, repu.

\- Je ne vais plus rien manger pendant au moins… les deux heures qui suivent.

\- Morfale, se moqua Albus, la bouche pleine de crème au chocolat.

Victoire le réprimanda pour qu'il mange correctement, Teddy frictionna les cheveux de Scorpius qui se plaignit qu'il le décoiffait. A l'autre bout de la table, Neville tendit son verre vers Draco pour trinquer avec lui, et une larme de fierté roula sur la joue de la Directrice de Poudlard. Hagrid serra Harry dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. La magie de Noël… elle opérait une fois de plus. Tous poussèrent une exclamation de joie lorsque des flocons de neige tombèrent du plafond magique.

.

.

\- Harry, viens danser !

Harry se tourna vers Draco, un sourcil haussé.

\- Malfoy, tu as abusé du champagne.

Mais Draco avait saisi la main de Harry et tirait dessus.

\- Oh allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais que j'adore cette musique ! Harry, allez !

Les professeurs et les élèves toujours autour de la table étaient amusés par la situation. Magalie, élève de Poufsouffle en cinquième année se pencha vers Lucie, Serdaigle de septième année.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que Draco Malfoy puisse être si amusant, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Teddy se mit à applaudir et à lancer le mouvement, au grand damne de Harry.

\- Allez Harry ! Allez Harry !

Il fut bientôt soutenu par le professeur McGonagall, Victoire et ce traître de Neville. Harry capitula et se laissa entraîné par Draco. C'est sûr un rock endiablé que Draco entraîna Harry. Minerva les regardait avec beaucoup d'émotion et de fierté, ainsi qu'Abelforth Dumbledore. Les yeux de Draco et d'Harry brillaient de complicité. Ils se murmuraient quelques mots tout en dansant. Minerva pariait qu'Harry le réprimandait, que Draco se moquait. Ils enchainèrent les pas, puis les figures sous les applaudissements des élèves, de plus en plus fascinés par le duo improbable que formait le prince de Gryffondor et celui de Serpentard.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux anciens élèves firent une révérence, puis Draco chercha la directrice de Serpentard pour danser avec elle et Harry fit l'immense joie à Lucie de lui proposer une danse.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Albus revenaient des cuisines où ils avaient félicité et souhaité un Joyeux Noël à leurs elfes de maison – Anar, Laurelin et Glorfindel – et à tous les autres elfes, ce qui leur avait valu un concert de remerciements et de « Joyeux Noël ! A votre service, Maîtres ! ».

\- J'espère que nos pères s'en sont sortis sans nous, ricana Scorpius en passant son bras sous celui d'Albus.

\- Avoue, tu espères qu'ils se soient couverts de honte, lui lança Albus, accompagné d'un regard en biais. C'est pas très gentil, il est bientôt minuit, tes cadeaux peuvent encore disparaître.

Scorpius poussa Albus vers le mur.

\- C'est moi qui suis méchant ? demanda-t-il, espiègle. Avant, tu-

Un bruissement retentit et les deux garçons levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Une branche de gui s'était formée au-dessus d'eux. Albus sourit en coin et baissa la tête. Il croisa le regard brillant de Scorpius et prit ses épaules pour le pousser lui contre le mur.

\- On n'a pas le choix, hein…

Scorpius rougit et les lèvres d'Albus se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Scorpius passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Albus et le rapprocha timidement de lui. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser. Il était très, très brièvement sorti avec sa camarade de botanique, mais c'était différent cette fois-ci : c'était son premier baiser échangé avec un garçon, le premier baiser que lui donnait _Albus_. C'était comme embrasser un frère, sans vraiment l'être, mais surtout c'était embrasser celui qui depuis des mois était ambigu avec lui. Mais la manière dont il l'embrassait… Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, Albus n'avait aucune raison de jouer, pourtant ce baiser…

Albus l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'écarta pour lever la tête.

\- Ça y est, il est parti.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Scorpius et plongea son regard dans le sien. Albus lui sourit, éblouissant.

\- On y va ?

Il prit la main de Scorpius et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle.

.

.

Harry inspira profondément lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il tenait à s'accorder ce moment avant de rejoindre Draco et les autres. Il regarda autour de lui : rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours si chaleureux. Il se souvint du 25 décembre, l'année de ses onze ans, sa première année à Poudlard et la première fois qu'il découvrait des cadeaux pour lui au pied du sapin avec son premier ami, Ron. C'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs qui avaient suivi son entrée dans le Monde de la magie. Il s'installa sur le canapé devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il se souvenait des fous-rires qu'il avait eu ici, de ses retrouvailles avec Sirius, de ses moments de panique avec Ron alors qu'ils essayaient désespérément de finir leurs devoirs de divination, les victoires de Gryffondor qui résonnaient dans toute la salle commune…

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Harry soupira une fois Molly repartie. Debout devant le repas qu'il venait de se préparer, il se sentait vide. A vrai dire, il était vide. C'était Noël et la venue de Molly lui rappelait qu'il ne ressentait rien. C'était étrange comme… sensation. Il laissa là son repas et alla dans le salon où le sapin fait par Laurelin et Glorfindel trônait. C'était un petit sapin, qu'Harry avait accepté de les laisser installer pour la forme et pour que les cadeaux trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à lui, même sil ne les ouvrait jamais. Debout derrière le canapé, son regard se posa sur deux petits paquets emballés grossièrement. James et Albus. Les deux enfants avaient tenu à offrir un cadeau à leur père. Harry grogna et s'approcha du sapin. Il s'accroupit et prit le cadeau d'Albus. Quand le petit garçon viendrait, il lui demanderait forcément ce qu'il avait pensé de son cadeau, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation gênante et… déchirante, car oui, Albus arrivait à le faire souffrir, où il se mettrait à pleurer, le cœur hurlant de chagrin._

 _C'était un dessin, accompagné de petits gâteaux de forme étrange, mais authentique. Sur le dessin, Albus avait écrit « Je t'aime papa ». Harry posa le dessin à côté de lui et croqua dans un gâteau. Il zieuta à nouveau vers le sapin où le cadeau de son fils premier né attendait toujours un peu d'attention. Harry avala de travers et soupira. James ne saurait certainement jamais s'il l'avait ouvert, d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas cruel qu'il l'apprenne mais sans aucun retour d'Harry ? Résigné, il se leva et s'approcha du sapin, hésitant, comme s'il y avait un quelconque danger à ouvrir le cadeau d'un enfant de six ans. Il s'assit en tailleur devant le sapin et saisit le petit paquet bleu. Il défie le nœud et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Son souffle se trouva coupé lorsqu'il rencontra un regard noisette et souriant. James riait sur la photo, se dandinait comme s'il était gêné par la photo. Au dos de la photo était écrit « pour mon papa ». Harry trouva également un mot laissé par Molly sous la photo :_ _ **Il m'a demandé de prendre cette photo sans le dire à sa maman pour que son papa voit qu'il est heureux et un grand garçon bien sage.**_ _Harry garda le mot dans sa main gauche et reprit la photo dans la main droite. Il resta un long moment à contempler le visage de l'enfant._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

Scorpius était assis en tailleur sur son lit à fixer avec tendresse ses cadeaux et celui qu'Albus lui avait fait, enfin le deuxième : Harry avait offert la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs à Albus. Mais il avait choisi de donner la carte à Scorpius. Scorpius suivait donc les pas de son père qui s'éloignaient de la salle commune de Serpentard. Albus était rentré par la poudre de cheminette pour passer les trois jours suivants chez Molly. Il n'y verrait pas James, celui-ci était parti avec sa mère et son beau-père au musée du Quidditch. Mais il tenait à rentrer au Manoir pour fêter ses treize ans. Scorpius, lui, avait passé cette journée avec son père et Harry. Victoire et Teddy étaient partis voir Andromeda et Narcissa, ainsi que la famille Weasley. Mais Blaise et Pansy les avaient rejoints, ainsi que d'autres anciens élèves, car Madame Bibine avait insisté pour organiser un match de Quidditch avec d'anciens élèves. Ron allait donc venir pour le match avec Hugo. Scorpius n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre son père et les autres pour le match, mais d'abord il voulait explorer le château à l'aide de la carte.

Il se leva et quitta son dortoir, la carte en main. Il parcourut différents couloirs, les couloirs qu'il empruntait tous les jours, prit la direction de chaque salle commune, fasciné. Il se dit que cela devait être encore plus impressionnant lorsque l'école grouillait de monde. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'arrêta doucement. Eum… ce couloir, par contre, il ne le connaissait pas. Il regarda sur la carte, mais jamais il n'aurait du lever la tête. Il souleva une autre page, mais ne se souvenait vraiment plus où il était. C'était un couloir assez fin et sombre, seuls les tableaux était illuminés. Il les ignora et continua d'avancer à la recherche d'une tapisserie qui cacherait un raccourci, oui, au lieu de faire demi-tour, car de toute manière il ne savait plus à quel moment il avait cessé de vérifier où il se trouvait.

\- Jeune homme, je crois comprendre que vous êtes perdu.

.

.

Blaise sourit à Pansy et s'assit à côté d'elle dans les gradins de Serpentard. Le regard de Pansy suivit Draco du regard, qui faisait des tours de terrain avec d'autres anciens élèves.

\- Tu te souviens ? On se maquillait pour les matchs de Serpentard.

\- Et on criait le plus fort possible pour ridiculiser les autres.

\- Tu te souviens de la chanson de Weasley ? ricana Pansy.

Ron, qui passait devant eux sur son balai, pila net et se retourna.

\- Ah non, hein !

Blaise et Pansy ricanaient alors que Ron repartait. Draco s'arrêta à hauteur de ses amis, suivit de Harry.

\- Vous allez le fâcher, sourit Harry.

Pansy tira la langue, espiègle. Blaise prit sa main et échangea un regard avec sa compagne. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés mais vivaient ensemble dans la maison d'été des Parkinson. Blaise avait refusé qu'ils commencent leur vie de couple dans le manoir des Zabini, qu'il avait enfin réussi à vendre (certainement un ancien prétendant de sa mère, un qui avait survécu).

\- Pansy et moi, on a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer avant le début du match.

\- Oui ? répondit Draco en promenant son regard sur ses amis.

Pansy adressa un sourire éblouissant à Draco, un sourire sincère et empli de bonheur.

\- J'attends un enfant.

Harry et Draco vacillèrent de leurs balais sous la surprise.

\- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Draco.

Il atterrit sur le bord du gradin et sauta sur le sol pour venir embrasser Pansy et Blaise.

\- Félicitations, je suis tellement content pour vous !

Harry se rapprocha et serra la main de Blaise, puis échangea un tchek avec Pansy.

\- Félicitations à tous les deux.

\- Tout le monde en place, le match va commencer !

Harry et Draco rejoignirent les autres joueurs : Ron, Katie, Alicia, Terence, Cho, Roger, Bradley, Zacharias, Summerby, Dean (Seamus et Sam se trouvaient dans les gradins de Gryffondor), Andrew et Olivier.

.

.

Scorpius sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qui a parlé ?

\- De l'autre côté.

Scorpius se retourna et un instant lui suffit pour reconnaître le sorcier qui le fixait à l'intérieur du portrait. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, pâle et inexpressif. Mais ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice, un rictus se peignit sur ses lèvres. Severus Rogue semblait particulièrement amusé par l'effet qu'il produisait chez Scorpius. Le jeune Serpentard avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Vous… Vous…

\- Ce couloir n'est presque jamais emprunté, sauf par les septièmes années de Serpentard qui savent que c'est un raccourci pour rejoindre les cachots. Mais vous ne semblez pas savoir où vous vous trouvez, Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Bien évidemment, Scorpius. Peu d'élèves me parlent, mais certains me font la conversation.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Scorpius, semblant retrouver ses esprits. Je veux dire dans ce couloir sombre et humide. Je n'étais jamais dans cette partie du château.

\- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, la rédemption a ses limites. Si mon portrait a été accroché à Poudlard, il n'était pas question que je sois à la lumière. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un espion tapi dans l'ombre.

Rogue adressa un doux sourire à Scorpius et le fils de Draco trouva qu'il ressemblait à celui de son père lorsque des regrets se cachaient dans ses mots.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Si vous vous rapprochez un peu, je pourrais vous indiquer le chemin à emprunter sur cette… maudite carte.

Scorpius sourit et se retourna pour que Rogue puisse voir la carte.

\- Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je revenir vous voir pour discuter ?

Severus Rogue parut surpris, mais il haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que nos échanges pourraient s'avérer intéressants et divertissants.

Scorpius sourit et écouta les conseils de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

* * *

Alors, alors ? L'idée du portrait de Rogue m'a été inspirée par un fanart magnifique du portrait de Severus qui observe d'un air concentré Albus en train de faire ses devoirs


	18. Je m'appelle Personne

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Je m'appelle Personne**

\- Franchement, t'as loupé quelque chose ! Le match à Poudlard était génial !

Scorpius savourait sa part de gâteau. C'était Andromeda qui l'avait fait pour l'anniversaire d'Albus. Albus sourit face à sa gourmandise et son enthousiasme.

\- D'ailleurs, jeune homme, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard à ce match, interrogea Draco, les yeux plissés.

\- Je me suis perdu dans les couloirs ! Ça ne t'est vraiment jamais arrivé au cours de ta scolarité ?

Harry croisa le regard d'Albus. Il était sûr que son fils lui avait laissé la carte des maraudeurs. Scorpius haussa les épaules et sourit en jouant avec sa part de gâteau.

\- De toute manière, un portrait très serviable m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda distraitement Andromeda, qui agitait une ficelle devant le nez de Daisy.

\- Le portrait de Severus Rogue.

La cuillère de Narcissa lui échappa des mains.

\- Quoi, tu as discuté avec Severus ?

\- Oui, son portrait est dans un couloir plutôt sombre de Poudlard.

Scorpius vit les poings d'Harry se crisper et il savait d'expérience que c'était le sentiment qui s'exprimait avec le plus de force chez lui.

\- Mais ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire, rassura Scorpius. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être trop visible, il préfère rester dans l'ombre.

\- Comme toujours, murmura Draco en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Albus perdit le fil de la conversation lorsqu'il vit un oiseau coloré toquer à la vitre du salon. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir et l'oiseau se posa sur son bras avant de tendre la patte. Il portait une enveloppe avec une petite boîte. Albus prit le paquet et la carte et passa doucement ses doigts sur les plumes multicolores de l'oiseau qui alla jusqu'aux graines de tournesol de Jessy. Albus ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva une carte qui représentait le stage de Quidditch de Sidney :

 _Joyeux anniversaire_

 _James_

 _PS : l'oiseau est un Diamant de Gould_

Albus ouvrit ensuite le cadeau et en sortit un vif d'or argenté et gravé du symbole de l'équipe de Quidditch australienne. Une petite carte au fond de la boîte indiquait que chaque vif d'or provenant de la boutique du musée du Quidditch provenait d'un entraînement de l'équipe d'Australie ou d'équipes invitées.

\- Albus ?

Le brun se retourna et sourit à son père.

\- J'arrive.

Scorpius croisa le regard d'Albus et sourit lui aussi.

.

.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Albus hocha la tête face au visage de sa mère dans les flammes. Ginny sourit.

\- Les Elfes t'ont fait un bon repas pour ton anniversaire ? Tu vas voir les grands-parents demain ?

\- C'était délicieux, oui. Narcissa a cuisiné.

Albus vit une grimace de dégout passer sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Papa m'emmène chez mamie et papy demain.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il fera l'effort de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

\- Maman…

Harry qui passa devant la porte de son bureau à ce moment-là, s'arrêta et soupira. Il hésita à entrer pour soutenir son fils et faire remarquer que _oui_ , bien sûr, il allait discuter avec ceux à qui il devait de merveilleux moments, avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa maman adoptive.

 _Flash back_

 _Harry tendit la main à sa toute récente belle-mère. Molly était rayonnante de fierté, ses yeux brillaient d'émotion depuis qu'elle avait vu sa fille s'avancer au bras d'Arthur vers l'autel pour épouser Harry. Elle serra la main d'Harry et se laissa guider vers la piste de danse. Protecteur, Harry prit le petit – mais fort et resplendissant – bout de femme dans ses bras et commença à danser, son visage contre ses cheveux. Il soupira._

 _\- Je peux enfin t'appeler Maman._

 _La sorcière se figea puis serra ses mains contre la chemise d'Harry et fondit en larmes._

 _Fin flash back_

Mais il se dit qu'entrer dans la pièce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Albus se retrouverait au milieu d'un échange houleux, Ginny lui cracherait son venin au visage et Albus se sentirait une fois de plus comme l'erreur de la famille, « l'échec » de sa mère, l'enfant non désiré et sans cesse baladé. Harry se sentait mal et il espérait tant que sa vie était différente à Poudlard de celle qu'il vivait à la maison.

Pris d'une crise d'angoisse, il partit à la recherche de Draco.

Albus inspira profondément et se força à sourire.

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir appelé. J'espère que tu me ramèneras un joli cadeau d'Australie.

Et il vit dans le regard de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait trouver son cadeau pendant son voyage.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps, tu sais.

Albus déglutit et toussa.

\- Je dois te laisser, maman. A plus.

Il mit rapidement fin à l'appel et se leva. Il serra les yeux mais ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il sortit du bureau, fonça dans les escaliers et arrivé en haut, manquant de trébucher tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, il entra dans la chambre de Scorpius. Celui-ci sursauta et manqua de faire tomber la pierre à souvenirs que lui avait offert Albus l'année passée. Il eut tout juste le temps de la poser sur sa table de nuit avant qu'Albus se jette sur le lit, puis dans ses bras. Scorpius se cogna le crâne contre la tête de lit et grimaça en silence. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Albus et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Je ne suis personne.

Scorpius resserra sa prise.

\- Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Elle m'a dit, essaya d'articuler Albus, la gorge serrée de sanglots, elle m'a dit qu'ils sont occupés. Ils sont… occupés.

Scorpius fronçait les sourcils, essayant de suivre le raisonnement d'Albus.

\- Je m'en fous du cadeau mais ils sont occupés et-

Albus se redressa et les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues broyèrent le cœur de Scorpius.

\- Et je fais pas partie de leur vie.

Il replongea dans le cou de Scorpius.

\- Je crois que j'aurais aimé passer ces vacances avec ma mère et mon frère, ajouta le jeune sorcier d'une voix étouffée.

Albus resserra Scorpius contre lui et pleura de rage. Scorpius sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il s'allongea, gardant son ami contre lui et embrassa son front, ses tempes, ses joues, les caressa doucement pour consoler Albus. Draco et Harry les trouvèrent endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

.

.

Scorpius ouvrit doucement les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Les Elfes faisaient le ménage, Narcissa était nerveuse et Harry faisait les cent pas : il rendait visite à son grand-père cet après-midi avec Narcissa et Harry emmenait Albus chez ses grands-parents pour fêter son anniversaire. Scorpius se tortilla en grimaçant, écrasé par le poids d'Albus. Il regarda son ami et caressa son visage pour le réveiller. Albus fronça le nez, grogna, puis ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement dans le regard gris de Scorpius.

\- Il faut qu'on se lève.

Albus replongea son nez dans l'oreiller en grommelant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller.

Scorpius se coucha sur le côté et frotta le dos d'Albus.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu adores ta grand-mère et je suis sûr qu'elle t'a préparé un festin de roi pour ton anniversaire.

\- Et alors ?

Scorpius sourit tristement et se rapprocha du brun.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Al'. Tu ne peux pas te fermer à ta famille, rejeter ceux qui t'aiment. Ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas juste.

\- Et eux, ce qu'ils m'ont fait, c'est juste ? C'est bien ? demanda Albus, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Scorpius vit ses poings se serrer.

\- Molly et Arthur ne méritent pas ça, insista Scorpius en forçant Albus à se redresser pour voir son visage. Celui que tu punis en agissant comme ça, c'est toi.

Scorpius tenait le visage d'Albus entre ses mains. Il s'approcha, hésitant, puis scella leurs lèvres tendrement. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Albus le fixait toujours. Le cadet soupira, puis hocha la tête.

\- Tu as toujours été le plus sage de nous deux.

.

.

Harry observait Draco qui dansait avec sa belle-sœur, Daphnée. Le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour que des milliers de paillettes d'or en tombe en ce 31 décembre. Le hall était devenu une piste de danse, seulement occupée par Blaise et Pansy, Hermione et Ron (dont les enfants étaient invités chez Fleur et Bill) et Draco et Daphnée. Daphnée pleurait doucement et Harry supposait, aux traits peinés de Draco, qu'ils pensaient à Astoria, elle qui avait toujours aimer danser, valser, chanter. Narcissa s'approcha doucement d'Harry et lui tendit sa main.

\- Tu me fais valser ?

C'était rare qu'elle le tutoie, malgré qu'ils soient devenus très proche. Harry, lui, ne le faisait jamais, mais la sorcière jonglait entre les deux. Elle le tutoyait lorsqu'elle lui parlait avec douceur ou bien lorsqu'elle lui demandait une faveur, comme à cet instant. Narcissa était très belle : elle portait une robe bleu nuit somptueuse, virevoltant autour d'elle. Ses cheveux à présent complètement noirs avaient poussé et étaient retenus en arrière par une broche en argent. Harry saisit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils valsèrent jusqu'à avoir le tournis et ne ressentir plus qu'une seule chose : la musique.

Scorpius et Albus, perchés à l'envers sur des fauteuils, observaient Harry et Narcissa.

\- Ta grand-mère a sauvé la vie de mon père.

Scorpius se tourna vers Draco qui serrait Daphnée contre lui.

\- Pour sauver son fils.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'il la voit comme sa mère ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Il reconnait son instinct maternel, ça c'est sûr, mais sa maman de cœur, c'est ma grand-mère.

Albus sourit en voyant le visage éclairé de Narcissa. C'était ce qu'il adorait voir chez sa grand-mère également, la joie pure, réussir à écarter toutes les peines pour profiter de l'instant présent. La mélodie qui vous entraîne, sur laquelle vous flottez.

\- Draco a sauvé mon père.

Scorpius regarda Draco faire une révérence à Daphnée.

\- Tu sais, je crois que mon père doit tout autant à Harry.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

\- On est une drôle de famille, hein.

\- La plus étrange de toutes.

* * *

La musique de la valse : Danser encore, Calogero

Le petit flash-back entre Molly et Harry est une info de JK Rowling


	19. La Belle et la Bête

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La Belle et la Bête**

Scorpius et Albus s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le château enneigé.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Dommage qu'on aille s'enfermer dans des salles de cours.

Scorpius enroula son bras autour des épaules d'Albus et recommença à marcher.

\- Allez ! s'exclama-t-il, fais pas ton rabat-joie. Apprendre la magie dans un lieu unique comme Poudlard, tu devrais te réjouir !

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle ?

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à l'immense porte en chêne. James se trouvait là avec d'autres élèves de Serpentard. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Bonne année.

\- Bonne année, répondit Scorpius.

Il jeta un regard à Albus et s'éloigna.

\- A tout à l'heure !

Albus maudit son meilleur ami, mais resta.

\- Merci pour ton cadeau, murmura Albus du bout des lèvres.

\- Pas de quoi.

James inspira profondément.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi.

\- Ouais, bonne année.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement.

.

.

\- Y avait un magnifique feu d'artifice le 31, à minuit. Sidney, c'est encore plus beau la nuit.

\- Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'a emmené à Paris, les sortilèges sur la tour Eiffel, c'était magnifique.

James sourit, amusé. Scorpius et lui étaient assis dans la salle commune pendant la réunion de rentrée de l'équipe de Quidditch pour ne pas attiser la foudre d'Albus.

\- Et ces vacances, ça s'est bien passé pour vous ? continua James en piochant dans une boîte de gâteaux que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte.

\- On a passé Noël à Poudlard, c'était génial. Il y avait aussi Victoire et Teddy. Albus et moi, on s'est éclaté, on était avec d'autres élèves, on a fait un cache-cache géant ! Mais le mieux, c'est quand on dansait ensemble. On s'est baladé dans les couloirs de Poudlard et-

Scorpius s'interrompit et rougit. James haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Eum… quand j'étais seul le 25, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs et j'ai trouvé le portrait de Severus Rogue.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama James. La classe ! Tu pourras nous présenter ?

Scorpius sourit.

\- Bien sûr.

James termina un autre gâteau, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais, ça me fait du bien quand tu me parles de mon frère. J'ai l'impression… de faire un peu partie de sa vie.

Scorpius sourit.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux passer mon temps à te parler d'Albus. Tiens, faut que je te raconte ce qu'il a fait quand on préparait la salle pour Nouvel An…

Scorpius continua à parler d'Albus, ses yeux brillants atteignant ceux de James.

.

.

La rentrée commençait mal pour Albus. Il se dit qu'il devrait plus souvent utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, car des élèves plus âgés lui prirent la tête dès la rentrée. Alors qu'il rejoignait sa salle de classe pour le premier cours après le déjeuner, des élèves de Serpentard le coincèrent contre un mur. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, selon eux, qu'ils l'avaient vu s'entretenir avec James à leur retour à Poudlard et que cela ne leur plaisait pas.

\- Mais de quoi j'me mêle ? s'agaça Albus, toujours oppressé par les trois septième année.

\- Tu sais, on aime pas trop les rejetons comme toi, cracha l'un d'eux. Personne ne voulait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que dit la Gazette.

\- Je vomis sur la Gazette, grinça Albus.

\- Un Potter qui traîne avec le fils d'un Mangemort-

\- Ancien, grimaça Albus qui détestait qu'on s'en prenne à Draco.

\- Fais gaffe à tes fesses, Potter. La roue peut tourner.

Ils bousculèrent Albus, l'envoyant au sol avec ses livres qu'il serrait contre lui, puis partirent en ricanant. Albus fulminait. Il commença à ramasser ses affaires lorsqu'une main apparut sur l'un de ses livres. Il leva son visage vers James.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais…

Albus se redressa et James lui tendit les livres qu'il avait ramassé.

\- Je les connais ces gars-là, je peux leur faire comprendre de te foutre la paix.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

James observa son frère et retint un soupir.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit… En tout cas… hésites pas s'ils te posent problème.

Albus se dit que du haut de ses quatorze ans, James ne devait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, mais il ne dit rien et s'éloigna après un vague signe de tête.

.

.

\- Comment tes parents se sont rencontrés ?

Scorpius se stoppa dans son devoir et releva la tête vers James.

\- Quoi ?

James avait posé sa plume et fixait le ciel, son menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

\- Tes parents, comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

Scorpius inspira profondément et se tourna vers le ciel lui aussi. Il faisait froid dehors, le mois de février approchait à grand pas. Ils avaient une heure de libre avant le cours de potions, Albus était en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- C'était peu de temps après le procès de mes grands-parents. Mon père vivait seul dans le Manoir, Anar était sa seule compagnie.

 _Flash Back_

 _Draco se trouvait à une des réceptions de Daphnée Greengrass. Il était au plus bas, d'autant que Blaise n'était plus là. L'un de ses repères s'en était allé et parfois, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Il trinqua avec Pansy qui lui lança un regard intense, un regard fort empli de soutien. Elle le poussait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il la remercia d'une voix rauque et s'éloigna. Beaucoup trop de monde. Beaucoup trop d'aristocrates hypocrites qui le fixaient, certains avec pitié, d'autres se délectant de sa situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, mais rare étaient ceux qui semblaient le soutenir, et ça non plus il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, de leur sollicitude. Il se contrefichait de leur avis. Il prit la direction du balcon, ses pensées moroses reprenant le dessus malgré la douceur du soir caressant son visage et les étoiles indiquant qu'il ferait beau demain. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous : son père avait tout donné pour garder une part de sa fierté. Sa mère était toujours à ses côtés. Draco venait d'emménager dans son manoir et il était persuadé qu'il ne supporterait pas d'y vivre. Il était si vide, si froid et il ne pensait pas réussir à construire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir. Avant, toute sa vie était construite, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y penser. Tout était tracé et lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore, il s'était concentré sur sa vengeance, sur la haine et sa mission. Mais sa peur l'avait aussi poussé à s'évader, à s'imaginer ailleurs, avec un autre destin. Aujourd'hui, c'était fini, il ne se berçait plus d'illusions._

 _Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était ce que Potter leur avait offert : la liberté et il ne savait pas comment en profiter. Il regarda au bas du balcon. Forêt noire. Il se pencha légèrement et se demanda si les arbres amortiraient sa chute. S'il pouvait s'enfoncer à tout jamais dans ces nuages de verdure, ne plus jamais s'arrêter de tomber…_

 _Draco entendit des talons claquer et fermant les yeux, il se prépara à rejeter Pansy. Mais ce n'était pas son amie. La sorcière s'était appuyée à la rambarde en pierre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en chignon, deux mèches ondulées encadraient son visage. Ses yeux verts, fixant le ciel, étaient maquillés très légèrement, ses lèvres foncées souriaient doucement. Autour de son cou, un collier ras du cou serti de diamants. Elle portait une robe bustier crème. Draco la fixait, se demandait bien ce qu'elle venait faire ici alors que la fête battait son plein dans sa salle de réception._

 _\- Belle soirée étoilée. Le jour sera clair demain._

 _Draco détourna le regard et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules._

 _\- Comment se porte ta mère ?_

 _Draco soupira._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire, Astoria ?_

 _Astoria sourit légèrement._

 _\- Je sais, je suis juste la petite sœur d'une de tes camarades Serpentard, mais moi je t'ai toujours apprécié._

 _\- On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole à Poudlard._

 _L'évocation de leurs années à Poudlard serra le cœur de Draco. Il repensa aux moments d'insouciance qu'il y avait vécu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait le déranger ? Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle l'appréciait ? Le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, c'était sa répartition. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'une jeune fille aussi pure qu'elle était venue faire à Serpentard. Jamais un regard de travers, jamais une dispute avec Daphnée, un unique petit ami, fidèle. Astoria se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il eut un moment de recul dans un sursaut. Une bête effarouchée. Astoria joignit ses mains, inspira, puis tendit à nouveau sa main vers lui._

 _\- Bien alors… Bonjour Draco, mon prénom est Astoria. Accepterais-tu que je devienne ton amie ?_

 _Et Draco se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. De toute manière, il était sûr qu'elle se lasserait vite de son ton exécrable, de toutes les casseroles qu'il trainait, de tout ce que devenir son amie impliquait. Elle l'abandonnerait. Alors Draco serra la main d'Astoria._

 _Fin Flash back_

\- Elle était raide dingue de lui, sourit James, la tête posée sur ses bras.

\- Oui, complètement, rit Scorpius.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, mais il souriait toujours. Petit, il avait maintes et maintes fois demandé à son père de lui raconter leur rencontre. La première fois, Astoria était encore vivante et cette soirée-là restait l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. La première fois qu'il avait expérimenté la pierre à souvenirs d'Albus, c'était ce souvenir qui était apparu à Scorpius.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, s'excusa James en relevant la tête.

Scorpius se tourna vers James, les yeux toujours embués de larmes et sourit.

\- Pas du tout. Parler de mes parents me fait beaucoup de bien. Parfois, je n'ose pas le faire avec Albus, c'est bête, mais ça revient à parler d'un temps où il n'était pas là, un temps où j'ai vécu un drame, mais aussi un temps où j'étais heureux sans lui, et je sais que pour lui, tout a vraiment commencé quand on s'est rencontré.

Le regard de James se voila et il se fit songeur. Scorpius se leva, rangea ses affaires et balança son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je dois y aller, Al' m'attend. A plus ! On se mettra ensemble en DCFM ?

Scorpius n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'en alla.

.

.

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune et grimaça. James qui passa à côté de lui à ce moment-là, ricana. Il l'avait complètement ridiculisé lors de leur duel en cours de DCFM. Il ne lui avait vraiment laissé aucune chance. Scorpius trouvait cela amusant, mais d'autres élèves voyaient cela comme une opportunité. Une opportunité d'insister sur la faiblesse d'un Malfoy. Mais le groupe malveillant n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher, Albus rejoignait son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Ah ça, c'est James-

Albus s'était déjà relevé d'un bond, mais Scorpius attrapa sa cape et le força à se rassoir.

\- Eh. C'était en cours, pendant un duel, Albus.

Le sorcier grogna et se réinstalla contre Scorpius. Le blond le fixait avec insistance.

\- Faut vraiment que tu te détendes et que tu acceptes qu'il ne cherche pas à me faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit. Ta théorie du complot, là, c'est de la paranoïa.

\- Pourquoi Kingsley vous met face à face ? Il s'amuse…

Scorpius haussa un sourcil et Albus le fixa, la tête penchée.

\- Attends… c'est vous qui demandez à être ensemble ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Oui, ça arrive et alors ? Albus, on est camarades de classe, c'est comme ça.

\- Ouais…

Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever, Scorpius le retint à nouveau.

\- Al', est-ce que ça te dérange vraiment qu'on discute de temps en temps ou qu'on travaille ensemble ? Vraiment, vraiment ?

Albus fixa le feu dans la cheminée un moment, avant d'attraper la main de Scorpius et de le tirer à sa suite.

\- Non, je peux rien faire contre ça. Viens avec moi, on va se coucher.

James regarda les deux amis s'en aller, le bras d'Albus passé autour de la taille de Scorpius. Ils ne cachaient même plus qu'ils dormaient ensemble et autour de lui, James entendait la rumeur enfler. Un des deux finirait par avoir des problèmes. Mais plus inquiétant, James voyait bien que cette relation ambiguë n'avait pas la même ampleur pour l'un et l'autre. Leur jeu de séduction, ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité. Quelque chose clochait. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu de sa mère le matin-même et soupira. Il devait parler à son frère.


	20. Indifférence

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Indifférence**

Scorpius soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit. Cela avait été une longue journée. Le lit s'affaissa derrière lui et Albus s'allongea contre lui avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Scorpius et caressa doucement son ventre. Scorpius ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce contact, mais cette fois-ci, il engendra de légers papillons dans son ventre. Il bougea, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais Albus, déjà somnolant, ne remarqua rien. Ou bien… peut-être qu'il faisait semblant parce que les caresses s'intensifièrent.

\- Scorp'… souffla Albus dans son cou.

\- Oui ? répondit Scorpius d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Tu t'es déjà touché ?

Cette fois-ci, Scorpius sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Albus avait les yeux grands ouverts et Scorpius tomba directement dans son regard de jade.

\- C'est super gênant ce que tu me demandes.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que non. On partage tout, non ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre et finit par hocher la tête, honteux. Bien entendu, comme tous les garçons de son âge, il avait déjà exploré de petits plaisirs solitaires. Sans penser à rien en particulier, ni à personne, juste pour tester les sensations. Albus sourit.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

Scorpius ne baissa pas la tête mais il vit la main d'Albus descendre jusqu'à son pyjama. Il n'allait quand même pas… devant lui.

\- J'aimerais qu'on essaye… ensemble.

Scorpius eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul et cette fois-ci, il posa un sort de silence au cas où ses camarades monteraient se coucher eux aussi.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! Tu veux me-

Albus éclata de rire et les joues de Scorpius rougirent davantage encore si c'était possible.

\- Mais non, Scorpius !

Il calma son rire pour ne pas vexer son meilleur ami et se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- J'aimerais juste me masturber _avec_ toi.

Oh. Cette expérience par contre chauffa instantanément le bas ventre de Scorpius. Ils étaient amis, ils partageaient et vivaient tout ensemble alors… pourquoi pas ?

Scorpius plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, son âme sœur. Il était sérieux, il attendait juste une réponse, mais il ne serait pas fâché s'il refusait. Scorpius esquissa un sourire et leva une main jusqu'à la joue d'Albus, qu'il caressa.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? répéta Albus en haussant les sourcils et en souriant.

\- Ok.

Albus inspira profondément et la main déjà sur son entrejambe, il se caressa par-dessus son pyjama pour créer un frottement. Scorpius déglutit et ferma les yeux pour descendre lui aussi sa main sur son entrejambe. Son sexe commençait déjà à gonfler, excité par la situation. Il se caressa lentement sur le tissu et se concentra sur les soupirs qu'il percevait à ses côtés. Albus bougea pour se rapprocher de lui et Scorpius sentit leurs souffles se mêler. Il passa sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama pour entamer un léger va-et-vient et soupira d'aise, les yeux toujours fermés. Il savait, il en était intimement persuadé qu'Albus, lui, n'avait pas fermé les yeux, et savoir qu'il le fixait l'excitait encore plus. Il savoura les sensations qu'il ressentait, les émotions qui le traversait et il sourit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Albus frôler la sienne. Ils étaient si proches que leurs sexes pouvaient se toucher. Et lorsqu'il perçut le gland d'Albus si proche du sien, touchant brièvement son érection, cela eu raison de lui. Il se libéra dans un gémissement profond, plus profond qu'habituellement parce que même avec le sortilège de silence, il s'appliquait à être discret. Albus sentit le sang affluer à l'entente du gémissement érotique de son ami et il jouit lui aussi, la voix rauque. Scorpius inspira profondément pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Il avait la sensation que le matelas se mouvait sous lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et Albus le fixait toujours. Le brun sourit et s'approcha doucement pour sceller leurs lèvres. Sans un mot de plus, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Scorpius et bailla. Scorpius renifla, amusé, et le serra contre lui, prêt à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

.

.

Scorpius rougit lorsqu'Albus entra dans la Grande Salle. Le brun sourit, s'assit à côté de lui et se servit en œufs brouillés et bacon.

\- Alors, tu commences par quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Bo… botanique.

Jensen leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Scorpius, tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu fais une allergie au pudding.

Sam fit la moue et replongea dans son thé, ignorant le sourire en coin d'Albus alors qu'il donnait un coup dans l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- C'est rien, grogna Scorpius en attrapant la cruche de lait chaud.

Albus rit doucement, puis avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Il passa la salle en revue, puis se leva.

\- Sam, j'y vais déjà.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla d'un pas sautillant. Scorpius sourit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son petit-déjeuner. Il sursauta : Sam et Jensen le fixaient.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondirent les deux amis, l'un en retournant à la lecture de son livre, l'autre continuant de beurrer son toast.

.

.

James, appuyé contre un mur, attendait qu'Albus ait fini de minauder avec Alice, élève en troisième année à Gryffondor. Il tenait les mains de la jeune fille, tout sourire, pendant que celle-ci scrutait son visage, prête à se jeter sur ses lèvres. James détourna le regard quand cela finit par arriver et secoua la tête, souriant légèrement malgré lui. Quel tombeur… Souvent il avait entendu ses grands-parents et Kingsley parler d'anecdotes de Sirius sur son adolescence avec James. Ils disaient qu'Albus lui ressemblait beaucoup. James se redressa et se rapprocha de son frère, dont le visage se ferma instantanément à sa vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- M'agresse pas, ok ? grogna James en retour.

Albus soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant. James sortit doucement la lettre de sa mère de sa poche et la fixa, hésitant.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de maman.

\- Quelle chance tu as.

James ravala le sentiment d'injustice qui le prenait à la gorge et continua.

\- Par cette lettre… j'ai compris qu'elle avait oublié de te parler de quelque chose d'important qui va bouleverser nos vies.

Albus se décrispa, attentif. James inspira profondément et Albus remarqua qu'il semblait agacé.

\- Maman attend un bébé.

Albus haussa les sourcils, cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. James le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Quoi, tu le savais ? Grand-mère te l'a dit ? demanda James qui paraissait soulagé.

\- Quoi ? répondit Albus en s'essuyant les yeux tant il riait. Non, pouffa-t-il, non elle ne m'a rien dit. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un mois et demi, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprends pas… qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Albus réussit enfin à calmer son fou-rire et se redressa, croisant à nouveau les bras. Il souriait, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Alors ça y est… pauvre James, tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Comprendre quoi, où tu veux en venir, Albus ? répliqua James, agacé par ce sourire supérieur.

\- Tu as peur de ne plus être le préféré de maman ? Tu as peur qu'elle te remplace par ce joli petit bébé qui va arriver ?

\- Que- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- T'as pas supporté que je prenne ma place dans la famille, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en serait autrement maintenant ?

\- Albus-

\- Ginny est pas capable d'aimer plus d'un enfant à la fois, elle te jettera comme une merde, toi aussi-

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Les baguettes de James et Albus s'envolèrent jusqu'aux mains de la directrice de Serpentard. Aiyana les fixait avec effarement.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Une seconde de plus et vous commettiez une grave erreur !

James baissa les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Albus fixait son professeur avec haine, une haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre. Aiyana passa de l'un à l'autre.

\- Vous allez partir chacun de votre côté, rejoindre vos salles de cours et j'espère bien pour vous que je ne vous surprendrais plus jamais la baguette à la main, prêts à vous affronter, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, professeur, excusez-moi, murmura James en récupérant sa baguette.

Albus grinça des dents puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

\- Monsieur Potter ! grogna Aiyana.

Mais Albus l'ignora.

.

.

Scorpius sursauta lorsque la directrice de leur maison posa brutalement une baguette entre eux, à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Votre baguette, monsieur Potter, et il vaut mieux pour vous qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise plus.

\- Bien Professeur, marmonna Albus en récupérant sa baguette magique.

Scorpius regarda une Aiyana fulminante s'éloigner pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Son regard se posa sur un groupe d'élèves plutôt intéressé par les tensions, de fervents admirateurs de James, puis donna un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle avait ta baguette ?

\- Rien, c'est bon.

\- Ben non, Albus, il a du-

\- Je te dis que tout va bien !

Les élèves autour d'eux se turent soudainement et les fixèrent. Jensen serra les dents. Ce n'était jamais bon qu'un des deux se fasse remarquer, mais c'était encore plus mauvais s'ils se mettaient à se disputer. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Sam tapa sur la table devant eux.

\- Albus. Arrête.

Albus cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il venait de blesser la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Scorpius le scrutait de ses yeux d'acier, semblant chercher une réponse à cet éclat de voix. Albus inspira profondément et prit doucement la main de Scorpius.

\- Excuse-moi, ok ?

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête avant de ramasser ses affaires pour aller en cours de potion, suivi par Jensen.

.

.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tate caressait doucement les cheveux de James, blotti contre son torse. Ils étaient encore essoufflés, tentaient de reprendre leur souffle après leurs ébats. Mais Tate l'avait senti absent.

\- Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, souffla James.

\- Ah ben c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, répondit Tate en embrassant ses cheveux.

\- Oui.

James se redressa et vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de son petit-ami.


	21. Lui manquer

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Lui manquer**

Deux jours plus tard, James vit Scorpius s'avancer vers lui et il sut à sa tête que ce n'était pas pour discuter comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Albus ?

James se redressa des genoux de Tate où il était confortablement installé dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Albus ?

\- Depuis deux jours, il est bizarre, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, colérique. Alors je me demande ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Eh oh, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que _je_ lui ai fait quelque chose ? répliqua James en se redressant complètement.

\- James, tenta de l'apaiser Tate en regardant autour d'eux.

Il savait que ce ne serait bon pour aucun des deux de se donner en spectacle ainsi.

\- Il est toujours comme ça à cause de votre mère ou bien à cause de toi, grogna Scorpius.

\- Oh arrête de jouer à ça, Scorpius, t'as quel âge ? Albus est un grand garçon, il peut se défendre tout seul. Ça peut très bien être lui le problème et il s'est fait du mal tout seul.

\- Il est distant avec moi, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Nous y voilà, ricana James en se levant, malgré la main de Tate dans son dos.

Il se rapprocha de Scorpius pour pouvoir lui chuchoter quelques mots que personne d'autre n'entendrait.

\- Il préfère trouver une consolation dans les bras d'Alice, hmm ? Vous êtes quoi exactement tous les deux ?

Scorpius le repoussa brusquement.

\- Alors ça, c'est pas tes affaires.

\- Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

Scorpius ricana et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre.

James se réinstalla auprès de Tate et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oh si, je comprends très bien. Et t'es à côté de la plaque.

Scorpius émit un rire dédaigneux et monta dans les dortoirs pour chercher Albus.

.

.

Les jours passèrent et progressivement tout revint à la normale. Scorpius ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre les deux frères, et d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Albus avait retrouvé le sourire, ils dormaient à nouveau ensemble tous les soirs. Ensemble, ils étaient toujours plus forts.

Mais ces quelques jours avaient aussi permis à Scorpius de réfléchir à son comportement avec James. Il l'avait traité comme Albus voyait leur lien : de simples camarades de classe. Mais Scorpius avait discuté avec James, ils avaient parlé d'eux, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, et le traiter comme il l'avait fait avait été injuste. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il devait se réconcilier avec James. Pas s'excuser, car il était persuadé d'avoir au moins un peu raison, mais au moins lui montrer que tout redevenait comme avant.

Albus cogna dans son épaule lorsqu'il le rejoignit à la sortie de son cours.

\- Alors, t'as bien travaillé, mon chéri ? Moi ça va, je commence les cours seulement maintenant, à dix heures, tranquillou.

\- Arrête de crâner, Albus, répondit Scorpius, amusé, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Parce que j'avais peut-être cours avant, mais moi j'ai une heure de libre maintenant. Puis cours de vol !

Albus le fusilla du regard.

\- Chanceux, va.

Albus passa son bras autour de la taille de Scorpius et le colla à lui.

\- Tu viens me voir aux entraînements de Quidditch ce soir. Demain, c'est le week-end, t'as pas-

\- Non, Albus, je n'ai pas oublié que demain Serpentard affronte Gryffondor, tu me l'as répété environ un million de fois.

En guise de réprimande, Albus attaqua les côtes de Scorpius. Le blond éclata de rire, attrapa son poignet et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le distraire.

\- Allez, à tout à l'heure, je crois que Firenze t'attend, tu as Divination il me semble ?

Albus retenta une attaque, mais Scorpius accéléra le pas pour l'éviter. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et tomba exactement sur la personne qu'il cherchait. James leva les yeux vers lui, sur la défensive. Scorpius lui sourit et se rapprocha.

\- Ça te dit qu'on passe cette heure ensemble ?

James sourit, amusé.

\- Serais-tu bipolaire ?

\- Un peu, répondit Scorpius. Alors, c'est oui ?

Le sourire de James redoubla.

.

.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Pour un mois de février, Scorpius et James s'accordaient sur le fait qu'il faisait carrément bon. Ils étaient assis sur un mur de pierre donnant sur le parc, du côté du lac, leurs écharpes serrées autour de leurs cous. Quelques élèves se promenaient dans le parc ou observaient en riant les premières années qui avaient cours avec Hagrid et les fameux Scrouts à pétards.

James se pencha au-dessus de l'appareil que tenait Scorpius.

\- Ça sert à quoi ?

\- A écouter de la musique, répondit Scorpius en tendant son casque vers James. Tu veux essayer ?

James prit le casque et le posa doucement sur ses oreilles. Scorpius se mit à chercher des musiques dans ses playlist. Sur son MP4, Albus lui avait mis des musiques anglaises, mais aussi quelques françaises que lui avait appris Fleur, moldues et sorcières. Il avait cherché les paroles sur internet, une merveille de la technologie enfin arrivée jusqu'aux sorciers. Ils apprenaient à utiliser un ordinateur en cours d'étude des moldus.

\- Tu comprends le français ? demanda Scorpius qui continuait à zapper.

\- Grâce à Tante Fleur et à Victoire. J'étais déjà en vacances en France aussi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'ACDC résonna à ses oreilles et les mains toujours sur le casque, il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils, concentré. Scorpius sourit, amusé, et chercha des musiques françaises qu'il écoutait souvent, d'autres qu'il n'avait pour le moment écoutées qu'une seule fois car il y en avait beaucoup trop.

\- C'est magique ! s'extasia James.

Scorpius pouffa de rire et continua, s'arrêtant sur une musique française qu'il aimait beaucoup. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son estomac fit un bond et il amorça un mouvement pour couper la musique. Mais James arrêta son bras. C'était trop tard, il était happé par les paroles et Scorpius se maudissait.

 _D'où vient ma vie, certainement pas du ciel. Lui raconter mon enfance. Son absence, tous les jours…_

Scorpius entendait les paroles à travers le casque et avait fermé les yeux, la main de James toujours serrée autour de son poignet.

 _Comment briser le silence qui l'entoure. Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle, j'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes. Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser, si seulement je pouvais lui manquer._

La main de James serra plus fort et Scorpius essaya à nouveau d'arrêter la musique.

\- Non, claqua la voix rauque du cadet.

 _Je vous dirais simplement qu'à part ça, tout va bien. A part d'un père je ne manque de rien._

Scorpius baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une larme tomber sur son bras. Il pivota lentement son poignet pour serrer les doigts de James entre les siens. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, saccadée.

 _Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime. J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser, si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_.

Scorpius leva enfin la tête et sa gorge se serra. Les larmes dévalaient sur le visage de James, son visage était déformé sous la douleur. Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais James avait déjà enlevé le casque et partait en courant vers le lac. Scorpius fourra son MP4 et le casque dans son sac et courut pour le rattraper, manquant de tomber tête la première dans l'herbe humide. Il le rattrapa, prit son bras et le tira vers lui.

\- James.

James se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras, les poings serrés dans son dos et étouffa ses sanglots contre son torse. Plus haut sur la pente que James, Scorpius appuya son menton contre sa tête et resta là, le regard fixé sur le lac, écoutant les pleurs de son ami qui semblait inconsolable.

.

.

 _Harry et Draco étaient installés dans le salon. Parfois, ils interrompaient leur discussion pour écouter les rires de leurs deux enfants, installés dans la cuisine avec Laurelin. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus Draco sentait grandir en lui l'idée folle de s'installer avec Harry._

 _Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée d'Albus dans la pièce. Harry se pencha vers son fils qui s'était arrêté devant lui, se dandinant, les mains dans le dos._

 _\- Tiens papa, c'est pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant un dessin._

 _Harry contempla le chevalier qui galopait sur le papier._

 _\- C'est Scorpius qui l'a animé magiquement, c'est Draco qui lui a appris ! Tu peux m'apprendre Draco ? S'il te plait !_

 _Harry sourit et ouvrit ses bras pour que son fils vienne s'y blottir. Draco sourit lui aussi. Oui, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée._

.

.

Albus inspira profondément et entra sur le terrain avec son équipe, sous les applaudissements de Serpentard. Il était confiant, l'entrainement d'hier c'était bien passé, il n'était pas rentré trop tard et Scorpius et lui étaient montés se coucher ensemble. Le blond n'avait pas fait beaucoup de commentaire sur son jeu, ce qui était étonnant car il aimait le voir jouer. Albus se demandait si ce n'était pas lié au mois de février. Sa mère était morte la nuit du treize au quatorze février et Scorpius était toujours refermé sur lui-même à cette période. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui préparer une belle surprise. Il se mit en place sur le terrain, face à l'équipe de Gryffondor et adressa un clin d'œil à Alice, son flirt du moment, l'une des batteuses de l'équipe adverse. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire de défi et le coup de sifflet retentit. Albus s'éleva vers le ciel pour partir à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il passa son regard sur les tribunes, à la recherche d'une lueur dorée brillante. Il arrêta son regard sur la marée vert et argent et repéra Scorpius. Mais lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas la personne à ses côtés, il plissa les yeux.

\- Olala ! Gordon semble avoir repéré quelque chose !

L'exclamation du commentateur ramena Albus au présent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'élancer vers le sol. Il partit à sa suite, se maudissant d'avoir été distrait.

Scorpius interrompit brusquement sa discussion avec James pour se tourner vers le terrain.

\- Albus !

Il plissait les yeux, cherchant le Vif d'or, en vain. James, à ses côtés, secoua la tête : une feinte de Wronski. Elle consistait à feindre d'avoir vu le Vif d'or, partant en piqué vers le sol, puis à remonter en chandelle au dernier moment, espérant que l'adversaire ne puisse pas redresser à temps.

\- Il va s'écraser.

Scorpius se pencha en avant et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- Albus ! Wronski !

Soudain, un cognard fila entre les deux attrapeurs qui furent tous deux arrêtés dans leur descente folle. James leva les yeux et vit Alice, la batte levée.

\- Il semblerait que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte et…. GRYFFONDOR MAAAAARQUE ! hurla le commentateur.

Albus remonta en grognant et reconnut James lorsqu'il passa devant son meilleur ami.

.

.

Scorpius sauta sur le dos d'Albus alors qu'il discutait avec Alice, à l'écart des vestiaires.

\- Bravo champion ! Alice, j't'aime bien, mais c'est Serpentard les plus fort.

Alice sourit et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, ricana-t-elle.

Elle passa une main sur l'épaule d'Albus.

\- Je viendrais faire un tour dans votre salle commune plus tard. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, répondit Albus en réajustant Scorpius sur son dos.

Il le fit tourner en riant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as pensé du match ?

\- Merveilleux, répondit Scorpius en descendant de ses épaules.

Albus passa son bras autour de la taille de Scorpius et lui sourit.

\- Dis-moi, jeune homme, tu as quelque chose de prévu mercredi soir prochain ?

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Albus, non.

Zut. Le brun avait espéré qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il parlait de la Saint Valentin.

\- Réserve-toi juste ta soirée, insista Albus en le serrant contre lui.

\- Non.

\- Scorp', s'il te plait, murmura Albus en frôlant son oreille.

Le blond grinça des dents, puis soupira.

\- Ouais.

\- Au fait, Scorpius, fallait que je te parle de quelque chose.

Scorpius se tourna et se demanda s'il allait lui reprocher la présence de James dans les tribunes.

\- Tu te souviens, le jour où on s'est disputé avec James.

\- Ce dont tu as refusé de me parler, reprocha innocemment Scorpius.

Albus ignora l'intervention de son ami.

\- Je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Scorpius s'arrêta, forçant Albus à en faire de même.

\- C'est vrai ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

Scorpius avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi cela avait-il été un sujet de dispute avec son frère ? Puis il se dit qu'il préférait ignorer la réponse : il n'était pas sûr de savoir de qui il aurait pris la défense.

\- Félicitations, sourit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour continuer à marcher en direction du château.

Albus soupira, songeur.

\- Je sais pas trop ce que ça me fait.

.

.

Scorpius trinqua avec Sam, puis regarda autour d'eux. La salle commune grouillait de blasons de Serpentard, d'élèves habillés de vert et argent. Il repéra Jensen qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de sa cousine, assise sur ses genoux, et James appuyé contre le mur, défiant Tate du regard qui lui souriait.

\- Tous ces couples vont être insupportables la semaine prochaine, soupira Sam.

Scorpius approuva en se forçant à rire.

 _Flash Back_

 _Scorpius regarda la rose rouge qu'il tenait entre ses doigts puis la lança sur la tombe de sa mère. Il sentit la main de son père serrer son épaule, puis sa tante Daphnée l'écarter. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le tonnerre gronder au loin, puis regarda son père s'approcher de la tombe, une dizaine de fleurs dans les bras. Il les laissa tomber sur le cercueil de sa femme puis posa sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot. Le petit garçon passa son regard sur les autres personnes présentes : sa grand-mère, ses grands-parents, des amis à sa maman, Pansy qui caressait doucement le dos de son papa. Tout ce chagrin, toutes ces ondes de douleur firent éclater Scorpius en sanglots. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Daphnée qui le serra contre elle aussi fort que possible._

 _Fin flash back_

\- Y compris celui-ci, se moqua Sam en donnant un coup de coude à Scorpius.

Le blond se retourna vers la porte de la salle commune par laquelle passa Alice, tenant la main d'Albus qui était allé la chercher.

\- Alice et Albus ? Mais ils ne sont pas en couple, répondit Scorpius en répondant au signe de la main d'Albus qui s'approchait d'eux.

Sam haussa un sourcil et plongea dans son verre pour masquer son regard désapprobateur à Albus. Ce dernier embrassa Scorpius sur la joue et récupéra deux bièraubeurres pour Alice et lui.

\- Alors Alice, je suis sûre que tu aimerais que je raconte comment nous avons magnifiquement gagné le match de Quidditch de ce soir, rit Albus.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un regard désespéré à Scorpius.

\- Oui, Albus, et si tu me racontais _encore_ comment vous avez gagné le match de ce soir.

Scorpius adressa un sourire de soutien à la jeune fille – il savait comme Albus pouvait se montrer imbu de sa personne – puis décida qu'il était temps pour lui de monter se coucher. Albus le rejoindrait plus tard, certainement.

\- Eh Scorpius, attends.

Scorpius se retourna vers Sam.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'abandonnes avec les deux tourtereaux là, plaisanta Sam en lui emboitant le pas pour monter se coucher.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, je le saurais si c'était le cas, rit Scorpius.

En plus, Albus lui préparait une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin, même s'il doutait qu'il saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Scorpius.

Le blond cessa de sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam si sérieux.

\- Juste… fais attention à toi.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il connaissait Albus mieux que quiconque, mais Sam ne voulait pas qu'il lui réponde. Il passa devant lui et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Fin de la discussion.

* * *

La chanson qu'écoutent James et Scorpius est l'une des merveilles de Calogero


	22. Seul

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Seul**

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'on essayait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit, rideaux qu'il avait ensorcelés. Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit pour continuer à dormir.

\- Scorpius, réveille-toi.

Le blond reconnut la voix de Jensen et choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Tu vois, y a rien à faire… Il va louper le petit-déjeuner et être en retard en cours.

\- T'as bien fait de me prévenir. Laisse-moi faire.

Scorpius soupira à l'entente de cette voix. Albus.

\- Scorp'… Laisse-moi entrer.

Scorpius attrapa sa baguette et leva le sort pour laisser Albus pénétrer son intimité. Albus ouvrit le rideau, puis le referma derrière lui. Il se coucha dans le dos de Scorpius et enserra sa taille.

\- Il faut te lever, Scorpius.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer si c'est pour me rejeter maintenant ? Scorpius, tu dois te lever.

\- Je veux pas, souffla Scorpius en serrant la main d'Albus dans la sienne. Je veux pas.

\- Tu dois être fort, tu te souviens ? Toujours se relever, toujours.

Scorpius ferma les yeux.

 _Flash Back_

 _Draco referma la porte de la chambre d'une main tremblante. Il sentait ses yeux gonflés, rougis. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte, sentant son souffle coupé. Il paniquait. Il tira sur son col et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, tandis que la terrible réalité le rattrapait : elle était morte. Astoria était morte. Astoria était partie, les avait quittés, s'était éteinte, s'était endormie à jamais, avait succombé à sa maladie, partait pour un monde meilleur, morte… Aucune formulation ne pouvait soulager sa douleur. Il pensait que sortir de la chambre serait comme tourner une page, mais non, non, jamais il ne pourrait soulager le vide dans son cœur, le vide qui était revenu, plus fort, plus douloureux, plus abyssal que jamais. Il voulait s'allonger sur le sol et ne plus jamais se lever… Après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici, encore…_

 _Puis soudain, Draco rouvrit les yeux et ce fut comme si son corps s'était ancré dans le sol pour lui rappeler qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Il avait un fils. Draco avait un fils, un enfant, un jeune garçon, fruit de leur amour, à Astoria et lui, un enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère, son repère, le sang de son sang. Une perte qui le marquerait à jamais. Et Draco devait être là car c'était son rôle, car Scorpius comptait plus que tout, toujours. Il se releva lentement et après une grande inspiration, il descendit les marches. A peine avait-il commencé à marcher que des petits pas retentirent au bas des escaliers. Scorpius attrapa la rampe et leva les yeux vers son père, des yeux déjà humides comme si la perte maternelle s'était sentie au plus profond de son être._

 _\- Maman ? demanda-t-il._

 _Draco déglutit et croisa le regard de son fils. Les yeux de Scorpius s'embuèrent de larmes et un sanglot lui échappa._

 _\- Maman…_

 _Draco dévala les marches pour prendre son fils dans ses bras._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Scorpius rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en repoussant doucement la main d'Albus.

\- C'est bon. Albus, c'est bon, tu peux y aller, je me lève.

Albus se leva et s'éloigna, rapidement suivi de Scorpius qui partit se doucher.

.

.

Son ventre gargouillait en cours de potion. Jensen, qui remuait dans sa potion lui lançait des regards inquiets qui agaçaient Scorpius. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le maternait comme ça ? Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il lançait un regard noir à quiconque le considérait avec pitié. L'enterrement de sa mère était paru dans le journal, sûrement que la plupart s'en souvenaient et essayaient de déterminer comment Scorpius vivait cette triste date anniversaire. Quand il croisa le regard surpris de James, il lui adressa ce même regard et les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Lorsque le prof annonça la fin du cours, Scorpius vida rapidement son chaudron, prit son sac et s'en alla sans attendre Jensen. Mais une main serra son poignet alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir.

\- Eh, lâche-moi ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Scorpius, c'est moi, lui fit remarquer James, surpris.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, répondit Scorpius en continuant son chemin.

James accéléra pour rester à son niveau.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu me suis ?

\- On est dans la même classe, Scorpius.

James était vraiment paumé.

\- Tu m'as fusillé du regard.

\- J'ai fusillé tout le monde du regard, soupira Scorpius en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.

\- Mais Scorpius, dis-moi pour-

Scorpius s'arrêta net et se tourna vers James, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son regard.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi, s'énerva James, complètement perdu.

Scorpius le regarda encore un moment avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de soupirer. Il se laissa emmener dans un coin discret par James.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Scorpius déglutit.

\- C'est aujourd'hui. Ma mère est morte le treize février et j'ai tendance à disjoncter un peu…

James hocha lentement la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fixe et me juge et que je fais pitié, et je déteste ça.

Scorpius sursauta quand James posa une main sur son épaule et le fixa, les yeux se plissant légèrement.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que… que _moi_ , je te jugerais ? Scorpius, écoute-moi bien, depuis ce jour quand tu m'as… quand tu as été là pour moi, quand on a écouté cette chanson, tu es devenu mon ami.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne l'étais pas avant ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, insista James en souriant lui aussi. Maintenant, c'est différent, alors tu peux compter sur moi, comme j'ai pu compter sur toi.

Scorpius baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. James respecta son silence patiemment.

\- Elle me manque, tu sais.

James pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse.

\- Elle me manque souvent.

Scorpius appuya son front contre le torse de James et ce dernier pressa son épaule. Tate, qui passait dans le couloir, s'arrêta et interrogea son copain du regard. James put lire sur ses lèvres « ça va aller ? ». James sourit pour le rassurer, puis Tate s'éloigna.

.

.

Albus se redressa lorsque Scorpius entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Il semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs mais ses yeux étaient toujours voilés de tristesse. Albus l'entoura de ses bras lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui. C'était la seule personne qu'il laissait le materner. Avec James aussi, plus tôt, il s'était laissé aller à la faiblesse, mais dès demain il se ressaisirait. Jensen et Sam l'observaient gravement et Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez les gars. Sérieux.

Sam retourna à son repas et Jensen sourit pour montrer à Scorpius qu'il serait là pour lui, et ceci dignement. Scorpius se dégagea gentiment des bras d'Albus et sortit de sa poche la lettre qui lui avait envoyé son père le matin même.

 _Scorpius,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que cette journée n'est pas trop difficile pour toi. Je pense à ta mère, je pense à toi… Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. Le professeur McGonagall te laissera accès à son bureau pour me contacter. Je peux même te rejoindre si tu le souhaites, on peut aller sur sa tombe._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Papa_

Scorpius se leva sous le regard interrogatif d'Albus.

\- Tu n'as rien mangé, Scorpius.

\- J'ai pas faim. Je vais à la volière, écrire à mon père.

Il prit la main d'Albus.

\- S'il te plaît, pas de surprise. Fais comme d'habitude : sois là, tout simplement.

Il sourit à Albus. Oui, il avait Albus pour veiller sur lui.

.

.

Il entra dans la volière et contempla les oiseaux avant de s'assoir dans le foin amassé à gauche. Il sortit un crayon et rédigea une réponse sur le papier qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, songeant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à son père. Il ne voulait pas le blesser en refusant sa proposition, d'autant qu'il sentait que son père avait besoin de lui parler, mais Scorpius ne voulait pas en parler, lui. S'il se laissait aller, même après toutes ces années, il craquerait et il ne voulait pas, pas devant tout ce monde. Plus les années passaient à Poudlard, plus il voulait cacher ce genre de choses qui ne regardaient que lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le caractérise sans le connaître, qu'on épie ses faiblesses, il voulait se concentrer sur ses proches et ceux qui en valaient vraiment la peine. Et s'il craquait, Albus le surprotégerait et certains élèves iraient parler aux journalistes et on lui inventerait une vie et un être. Alors il écrivit quelques mots pour réconforter son père et lui assurer qu'il allait bien, avant de confier sa lettre à un hibou. Puis il quitta la volière pour retourner en cours.

.

.

Harry toqua doucement à la porte ouverte du bureau de Draco. Le blond leva doucement les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire. Harry y répondit, puis entra pour voir ce que Draco était en train de feuilleter. Posé sur son bureau, il avait un album photos. Harry regarda de plus près.

\- Mais… c'est la voie 9 ¾ ?

\- Oui, répondit Draco dans un murmure. C'était notre première rentrée.

Sur la photo, Harry reconnut Draco et Pansy qui se poussaient gentiment, mais aussi Crabbe et Goyle. Draco tourna quelques pages, sur lesquelles Harry aperçut Narcissa et Lucius et des photos qu'il reconnut comme ayant été prises au Manoir Malfoy. Draco s'arrêta sur une nouvelle photo.

\- C'était aux douze ans de Daphnée.

Légèrement en retrait de la photo, prise devant un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire, se tenait une jolie petite fille, se balançant doucement, les mains serrées devant elle, un sourire timide au visage.

\- C'est Astoria.

Harry regarda Draco. Il souriait.

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté d'embêter sa sœur ce jour-là, rit Draco. Daphnée ne voulait pas qu'elle joue avec nous, sous prétexte qu'elle était une première année à Poudlard.

\- Eh bien, le narcissisme était déjà bien développé chez Daphnée à l'âge de douze ans, se moqua Harry.

Draco renifla, amusé.

\- On l'était tous.

Il continua à tourner les pages, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous l'avons tous traitée avec mépris ce jour-là, dès que les parents avaient le dos tourné. Je me souviens qu'elle a essayé de discuter avec moi, mais je l'ai considérée comme sans importance, et j'ai rejoint mes amis.

Draco s'arrêta de temps en temps pour contempler quelques photos. Il observa celle du bal en quatrième année : ils étaient sur les escaliers avec Pansy, il la tenait serrée contre lui, très droit tel un aristocrate.

\- Au final, que reste-t-il aujourd'hui de tous ces amis ?

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Moi ?

Draco se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se retourna vers son album et se mit à le feuilleter avec plus d'énergie.

\- Attends, je crois que j'ai une photo où tu es dessus !

\- Qui, moi ? s'exclama Harry en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

Draco ne retrouva pas la photo en question, estimant qu'elle avait dû subir un incendio bien senti, mais les deux amis passèrent l'après-midi à voyager dans le temps à travers les dizaines d'albums photos de Draco.

.

.

En position fœtale sur son lit, Scorpius caressait Daisy en contemplant les souvenirs de sa mère dans la pierre d'Albus. Il se sentait apaisé, son corps entier semblait embrassé d'une chaleur de bien-être. Il était monté ici directement après son cours, sans rejoindre Albus comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il savait que c'était injuste vis-à-vis de toute l'attention qu'il lui accordait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il déraillait. Albus ne s'était pourtant pas laissé démonter. Il ouvrit le rideau du lit de Scorpius et celui-ci leva la tête.

\- Pousse-toi.

Scorpius se décala, entrainant Daisy avec lui. Jessy sortit sa tête du pull d'Albus et quitta son maître pour aller se blottir contre son amie féline. Albus s'allongea, ferma le rideau derrière lui et se rapprocha, caressant lui aussi Daisy, couchée entre eux, ronronnant de plaisir tandis que Jessy la gratouillait.

\- Tu veux parler ?

\- Non.

Albus essayait d'attirer son regard, mais Scorpius fixait la sphère orangée dans sa main.

\- C'est leur du dîner.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Tu as déjà sauté le déjeuner, Scorpius. Et tu n'as presque rien mangé ce matin.

Scorpius soupira, agacé, et se retourna, faisant grogner et grincer des dents leurs animaux.

\- C'est bon, Al', sauter un repas ne va pas me tuer.

Il sentit la chaleur de Daisy disparaître et le corps d'Albus se serrer contre lui. Une main passa autour de lui et le serra. Les lèvres d'Albus caressèrent son cou.

\- Scorpius, arrête de me rejeter, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Scorpius sentit ses yeux s'embuer et se maudit.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas, jamais. Alors tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Scorpius ferma fort les paupières et se rapprocha du corps de son ami. Albus n'ajouta rien et le serra d'avantage contre lui, puis chercha sa main libre et la caressa.

\- Merci, murmura Scorpius.

Ils s'endormirent sans entendre les autres élèves qui entraient dans le dortoir pour se coucher après le dîner.

.

.

Lorsque Scorpius se réveilla le lendemain, Albus dormait encore profondément. Le blond se leva, engourdi car ils s'étaient endormis tout habillés. Il secoua doucement Albus, qui grogna.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- L'heure d'aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant ton cours de divination.

Albus grogna de plus belle et se retourna. Scorpius ricana et alla se doucher. Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta net, fermant les yeux.

\- Tate est au courant que tu passes ton temps à te balader à poil dans la salle de bain au plus grand des calmes ?

\- On est entre mecs, non ?

\- Il peut y avoir des gays, non ? Tu en es la preuve vivante.

Lorsque Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard marron de James et le… moment qu'ils avaient partagé lui revint de plein fouet à la mémoire.

 _Flash Back_

 _Scorpius inspira profondément et éloigna son visage du torse de James. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James lui demanda si cela allait mieux d'un regard._

 _-_ _Ç_ _a va aller… renifla Scorpius._

 _Il hocha la tête et s'écarta davantage encore._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien, répondit James en attendant quelques secondes avant de le suivre pour rejoindre leur salle de classe._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, gêné, et contourna James.

\- Toi, ça va ?

Scorpius enleva le haut de son pyjama et se retourna vers James qui avait enfin daigné enfiler un caleçon.

\- Ouais, ça va.

James lui adressa un rapide sourire et quitta la salle de bain.

.

.

C'était la folie dans la Grande Salle. Albus ne pouvait pas prendre deux bouchées de pancake à la suite sans qu'une lettre volante parfumée, décorée de cœur ou bien gazouillant ne vienne lui percuter la tempe. Il reçut aussi de nombreux paquets de chocolats apportés pas des hiboux tous plus blasés les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs, il en fut de même pour James à la table de Poufsouffle, mais Tate qui tenait James sur ses genoux se servait de sa main comme d'une batte de baseball pour repousser les missives et les cadeaux sous le regard amusé et attendri de son compagnon. Scorpius reçut lui aussi des lettres et du chocolat. Il reçut une lettre d'excuse de Kelly et cela faisait de la peine à Scorpius qu'elle soit encore accrochée à lui. Il sentait son regard mais préféra l'ignorer pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il reçut également une lettre d'une fille de Poufsouffle, une de Serpentard en première année, ce qui était plutôt mignon, et même… une lettre d'un garçon de Gryffondor. Il fronça les sourcils : Théo. Ce prénom ne lui disait rien. Il voulait demander à Jensen si ce prénom lui disait quelque chose, lui qui connaissait tout le monde, mais il réalisa qu'Alais et lui manquaient à l'appel. Il regarda ces lettres, la main posée dans son menton, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Pourquoi briser le cœur à ces personnes qui semblaient si sincères et courageuses, car deux d'entre elles étaient plus jeunes que lui ? Il pouvait au moins se rapprocher d'elles et essayer de les connaître ? Il reprit la lettre de l'élève de Serpentard et sourit. Il leva les yeux vers Albus qui riait, embrassé sur la joue par Alice, sous le regard noir d'autres filles.

\- Eh, pourquoi moi personne ne m'offre de chocolats ? demanda Sam recouvrant distraitement ses pancakes de sirop d'érable.


	23. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette troisième et quatrième année ! Comme dit à la fin du premier tome, je fais une pause dans la publication après le dernier chapitre de cette année car je reprends les cours et surtout parce que je suis tout juste à la fin de l'écriture de l'année suivante, donc la correction :tousse:

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Quelqu'un qui me comprenne**

Scorpius rit franchement à la blague de Maya, l'élève de Serpentard en première année. Il était allé se présenter à elle à la Saint Valentin, Maya se demandant bien pourquoi il prenait la peine de s'intéresser à elle et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il se présentait ! Tout le monde savait qui il était ! Mais Scorpius avait tenu à se présenter car son nom ne disait rien de sa personnalité et Maya l'avait bien compris. Un mois avait passé et ils étaient devenus très complices. Maya avait compris qu'elle s'était sentie charmée par ce qu'il incarnait, mais Scorpius était bien plus qu'un Malfoy, que le meilleur ami d'Albus, l'un des fils de Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, leur amitié était devenue précieuse pour elle. Elle était blonde, les cheveux au carré. Elle remontait souvent une partie de ses cheveux en un petit chignon. Elle portait un ras du cou imitation peau de serpent qui serpentait doucement sur sa peau.

\- Tu peux me réexpliquer, Scorpius, j'ai toujours pas compris, rit la jeune sorcière.

\- Normal, tu n'arrives pas à rester concentrée ! la taquina Scorpius en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Maya adorait réviser ses cours avec Scorpius. Les yeux du blond brillaient d'excitation tant il aimait apprendre et aider les autres à réaliser à quel point c'était passionnant. Il était aussi allé voir Elisabeth, l'élève de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Théo. Effectivement, il avait demandé à Jensen s'il le connaissait et c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, son ami s'était moqué de lui, parce qu'il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Théo le dévorait des yeux pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Quant à Elisabeth, Albus le taquinait parce que c'était une jeune fille très mignonne, de la même année que lui.

\- Scorpius !

Le Serpentard releva la tête vers Jensen.

\- On a cours, faut y aller. Salut Maya !

\- Salut ! répondit la sorcière, rosissant de plaisir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance d'être considérée par des élèves aussi populaires qu'eux.

Scorpius ramassa ses affaires, salua Maya et partit à la suite de son ami. Jensen et lui discutaient joyeusement de l'approche des vacances – même s'il leur restait trois mois, c'était la dernière fois qu''ils pourraient se vanter devant ceux qui avaient leurs examens – quand un groupe d'élèves plus âgés passa et bouscula volontairement Scorpius. Ce dernier se rattrapa à la dernière seconde sur Jensen et se retourna vers ses harceleurs en les fusillant du regard. Ces derniers ricanèrent et soufflèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale putain… ». Jensen passa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ces gars-là sont vraiment des fouilles merde…

\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est leur problème, souffla Scorpius en se dégageant pour marcher plus vite.

Jensen le rattrapa, le fixant d'un air soucieux.

\- Moi, je pense savoir…

Scorpius se tourna vers Jensen et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Ah oui ? A part le fait que je sois le fils d'un ancien Mangemort, tu veux dire ?

Jensen fit abstraction de sa remarque. Pour lui, cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose, tout comme les histoires entre maisons. Ses parents n'avaient pas grandi là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment entre Albus et toi ?

Scorpius s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami, surpris.

\- Entre Albus et moi ? Ben rien du tout, pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on est fâché ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, répondit très sérieusement Jensen. Tu sais, les gens parlent-

\- Les gens parlent tout le temps, Jensen, coupa Scorpius, depuis quand est-ce que ça nous intéresse ?

\- Vous êtes amis ou plus que ça, Scorpius ?

\- Mais on est amis, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? s'exclama Scorpius en reprenant son chemin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme conneries dans la tête en ce moment avec Sam ?

Jensen finit par le suivre, peu convaincu.

.

.

Lorsque la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard au mois d'avril fut annoncée, Scorpius se réjouit d'y aller avec toute sa bande d'amis. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme il l'espérait : Théo fut bien trop intimidé pour accepter son invitation, Maya avait prévu de retrouver ses parents (elle en était très proche et ne pouvait visiblement pas tenir un mois jusqu'aux vacances d'été), quant à Jensen, ils évitaient de passer trop de temps ensemble en ce moment parce qu'ils finissaient par s'agacer mutuellement, alors il resterait avec Alais et Sam avait timidement fait comprendre qu'il resterait avec eux lui aussi. Finalement, il ne restait qu'Albus et Elisabeth, ainsi qu'Alice qu'Albus avait invitée.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers Pré-au-Lard, Elisabeth était très nerveuse d'être en compagnie de Scorpius et Albus, au contraire d'Alice, pendue au bras du fils cadet de Harry Potter. Scorpius se retourna pour attendre Elisabeth qui marchait doucement. Il lui tendit son bras.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner, mademoiselle ?

Elle sourit et prit son bras, légèrement rassurée comme ça. Elisabeth était une petite brune aux cheveux tressés. Ses yeux étaient grand, d'un marron profond. Scorpius adorait le mois d'avril. Le soleil réchauffait l'air, réchauffait les cœurs, tout commençait doucement à devenir vert, les fleurs à s'ouvrir. Oui, c'était une période de l'année qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Albus, Scorpius, Elisabeth et Alice passèrent d'abord chez Honeyducks. Albus fit le plein de sucreries, Elisabeth montra à Scorpius différents bonbons dont elle connaissait la recette par cœur.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Scorpius, impressionné.

\- Ma mère travaillait dans une petite confiserie. C'était pas aussi grand, ni aussi réputé que Honeyducks, mais elle aimait sincèrement son travail.

Elisabeth observa les bonbons, les yeux brillants.

\- Elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, elle remuait délicatement les potions, elle goûtait chaque nouvelle création et apprenait à ses employés à savourer leur métier.

\- Pourquoi tu dis « aimait » ? Sa boutique a fait faillite ?

Elisabeth se tourna vers Scorpius en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Eh bien…

\- Eh Scorpius ! Viens voir ça !

Le blond se tourna au cri d'Albus qui s'agitait devant une nouvelle création de Honeyducks. Scorpius sourit et prit la main d'Elisabeth.

\- Allez, viens. Il est surexcité, un peu impressionnant, mais il n'est pas méchant.

Elisabeth sourit et suivit Scorpius.

.

.

\- Albus, arrête de t'empiffrer, le but c'est d'en avoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Compte pas trop là-dessus ! s'exclama Alice en piochant elle aussi dans le sachet d'Albus. Ce mec est un goinfre.

\- Eh dis donc ! s'indigna Albus, mais sans avoir d'autre argument.

Alice lança un rapide regard en direction de Scorpius qui imitait Albus pour faire rire Elisabeth. Elle attrapa le paquet de bonbons et le fourra dans les mains de Scorpius.

\- Allez nous prendre une table ! Albus et moi on va commander !

Et elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Albus pour l'emmener au bar des Trois Balais. Elisabeth se fraya un chemin entre les tables et s'installa, suivie de Scorpius qui soupira en posant leurs différents sacs de friandises.

\- Merci d'avoir porté mes affaires, c'était pas nécessaire, le remercia Elisabeth d'une voix douce, les joues rosies.

Scorpius lui sourit. Elisabeth plongea soudainement dans son sac et en sortit un bonbon doré.

\- Tiens, goûte celui-ci, j'ai vu que tu n'en as pas pris. Ils sont très spéciaux, tu verras.

Elle porta la sucrerie jusqu'aux lèvres de Scorpius qui rougit en la prenant, fixant Elisabeth droit dans les yeux. Il croqua le bonbon et effectivement, son goût était indéfinissable. Il le savoura, les yeux fermés et sentit la liqueur qui coulait agréablement dans sa gorge. C'était tiède, apaisant, doux…

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Elisabeth. Il se racla la gorge et inspira profondément.

\- Ta mère ne fait plus partie de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Elisabeth se ternit, puis elle détourna les yeux. Scorpius avait vu juste. Il connaissait cette lueur dans le regard de ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher. Albus aussi l'avait lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère, parfois mêmes lorsqu'ils évoquaient son passé avec Harry.

\- C'est arrivé il y a deux ans. Un bête accident.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Au contraire, tu es le premier à avoir compris sans que j'ai eu à l'exprimer à voix haute, murmura Elisabeth, visiblement reconnaissante.

Elle releva à nouveau ses yeux vers le regard gris et compatissant de Scorpius.

\- J'ai l'impression… que c'est pour ça que je me sens proche de toi. C'est un peu bizarre.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, répondit Scorpius en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elisabeth se figea, ses yeux perdus dans l'acier brut de Scorpius.

\- Personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est. Ils ont beau essayer, être là, dire qu'ils te soutiennent et que tu peux tout leur dire, ils ne comprennent pas. Pas comme ils le voudraient.

Elisabeth sentit sa respirations se bloquer face à la sincérité déconcertante de Scorpius. Il se confiait à elle, il lui donnait une part intime de lui et avouait ainsi une légère faille dans son amitié avec Albus. Il avait toujours ses deux parents, malgré tout. Eux, non.

Elisabeth voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, cela la soulageait, lui enlevait un tel poids…

\- Et voilà ! Quatre bièraubeurres !

Scorpius et Elisabeth sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Alice leva les yeux au ciel face à la discrétion du brun. Elle s'assit à côté d'Elisabeth et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Albus s'assit lui à coté de son meilleur ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Alice et moi, on aimerait bien aller voir la nouvelle boutique de fournitures de Quidditch qui vient d'ouvrir, vous venez avec nous ?

Alice observa Elisabeth et la vit grimacer. Bingo.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Elisabeth soit emballée par l'idée, rit Alice.

\- Oh, je… je veux pas… bégaya-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Scorpius la regarda enfin de nouveau et sourit.

\- T'inquiète pas, on restera ensemble. On peut continuer à se balader tous les deux, si tu veux.

Elisabeth rosit de plaisir.

\- Mais tu aimes le Quidditch, pourtant…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de matériel comme ces deux champions, là, répondit Scorpius dans un clin d'œil.

Albus leva sa bièraubeurre et proposa de trinquer.

.

.

Albus sortit de la boutique, légèrement frustré.

\- Y a vraiment beaucoup trop de monde, faudra que je revienne l'année prochaine ou bien pendant les vacances.

Alice sourit et glissa doucement sa main dans celle d'Albus.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est bien que tu n'aies pas trouvé tout ce que tu voulais. Sinon, je n'aurais plus d'idée de cadeau à t'offrir.

Albus sourit et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle fixait ses lèvres sans aucune honte. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas souvent, ils restaient discrets. Albus voulait prendre son temps avec elle, car c'était une sorcière très douée et mature pour son âge. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

\- On devrait aller retrouver Scorpius et Elisabeth, non ?

Alice plongea dans son regard et pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire malicieux au visage.

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils sont très bien sans nous. Non mais tu as vu comme ils se dévoraient du regard ? Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.

Albus haussa les épaules et ils prirent doucement le chemin de Poudlard.

\- Je sais pas, Scorpius est pas très fille, il est plutôt mal à l'aise avec ça.

Alice n'était pas du même avis, mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle tira doucement Albus dans une ruelle et là, prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Elisabeth s'étaient aventurés vers la cabane hurlante. Scorpius lui racontait les différentes anecdotes que Harry leur avait raconté sur cette cabane, que ce soit sur sa scolarité ou bien celle des Marauders.

\- Scorpius, tu es vraiment doué pour rendre les histoires passionnantes.

Elisabeth rougit. Oui, elle trouvait Scorpius vraiment passionnant. Elle voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, être aussi cool qu'Alice avec eux. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui voyaient Albus et Scorpius, ou même James comme des inaccessibles. D'autant plus qu'elle avait du mal à se détacher des vieux préjugés, des bruits de couloir. C'est pourquoi elle se considérait comme plus faible ou ayant moins de valeur sous prétexte qu'elle était à Poufsouffle. Envoyer cette lettre à Scorpius à la Saint Valentin avait été un vrai défi.

\- C'est parce que ces histoires m'ont passionné, répondit Scorpius en s'arrêtant pour regarder la forêt qui redevenait verdoyante.

Il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

\- Mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'iras pas raconter ces histoires. Harry est… enfin, tu sais bien que c'est pas facile comme histoire.

Elisabeth hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Scorpius.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et frissonna, l'air étant encore changeant au mois d'avril. Scorpius passa doucement son bras autour de son épaule et prit la direction du château, tout sourire.

Scorpius et Elisabeth avaient été si concentrés sur leur discussion que le trajet leur parut plus court que d'habitude. Arrivés dans le hall, ils ne cherchèrent pas à retrouver Albus et Alice, d'ailleurs bien trop occupés à s'embrasser dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et prirent la direction de celle de Poufsouffle. La plupart des élèves étaient soit encore à Pré-au-Lard ou bien dans leurs dortoirs.

\- A Poufsouffle, on adore faire des jeux tous ensemble. Ils doivent être dans les dortoirs ou dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elisabeth ponctua ses derniers mots d'un clin d'œil.

\- On adore y aller le week-end.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans un des poufs jaunes XXL de la salle commune et Scorpius se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait vraiment investir dans le même genre de pouf pour la salle commune de Serpentard. Elisabeth se rapprocha innocemment de Scorpius et bailla.

\- T'as encore des devoirs à faire ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux et gémit.

\- Oui… Des croquis à faire pour Chourave.

Elisabeth se plaqua une main sur le visage.

\- Zut de zut, moi aussi, j'avais complètement oublié. Bon ben ce sera pour demain.

Elisabeth sourit.

\- Ma mère m'aidait souvent pour les cours de botanique.

\- La mienne dessinait avec moi.

Elisabeth se tourna, mal à l'aise.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que… c'est vrai, tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand ta mère est morte.

\- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, la réprimanda Scorpius, amusé.

Elisabeth rosit de plaisir.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu m'as dit avant aux Trois Balais, ça… ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Scorpius se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- C'est rien, je le pensais vraiment.

Elisabeth glissa doucement son regard sur les lèvres de Scorpius qui s'approcha doucement, comme hypnotisé. Il ferma les yeux et caressa lentement les lèvres de la jeune fille.

* * *

Alors ? Vos retours ?


	24. Le Trio d'émeraude

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Et voici le dernier chapitre de la troisième année d'Albus et la quatrième de Scorpius ! L'année prochaine, Scorpius passera donc ses BUSES !

Ainsi, je vais vous laisser sur ce chapitre pour un petit mois, je pense, mais vous me connaissez, je suis trop impatiente pour vous abandonner !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le Trio d'émeraude**

Jensen donna un coup de coude à Scorpius et ricana. Le blond lui donna un coup de coude en retour et leva les yeux au ciel pour masquer sa gêne. Il venait de laisser sa douce Poufsouffle devant l'entrée de sa salle commune et repartait avec Jensen qui riait toujours.

\- Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais ? soupira Scorpius, amusé.

\- Non, répondit directement Jensen en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça fait quoi ? Deux semaines que tu es en couple avec Elisabeth et tu continues à rougir à chaque fois qu'elle t'embrasse. C'est vraiment adorable.

Jensen s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle commune, dans les cachots. Albus était là et embrassait Alice à pleine bouche.

\- Eux, ils ne sont pas gênés.

Scorpius plissa les yeux et cogna son poing dans l'épaule de Jensen.

\- Arrête de te moquer maintenant, ou je vais rapporter à ma cousine ce que tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil à son propos.

Jensen devint écarlate et marmonna le code avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, suivi d'Alice. Albus s'arrêta devant son meilleur ami et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Alors, ton dimanche après-midi avec Elisabeth ?

Scorpius le poussa à l'intérieur comme seule réponse. Après leur premier baiser, Elisabeth et lui avaient continué de se voir, timidement, à l'abris des regards. Puis au bout d'une semaine, Elisabeth avait pris sa main dans le couloir. Bien sûr, cela avait provoqué quelques sifflements, et Albus avait profité de cet engouement pour renverser Alice – qui passait par là en revenant de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques – dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Bizarrement, on en parla seulement pendant deux jours et un seul article parût dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ : « Les princes de Serpentard accompagnés de leurs deux princesses ! ». Ridicule.

Scorpius passa son bras autour des épaules d'Albus pour lui proposer une partie de Bataille explosive avant d'aller dîner. Il était content de le savoir avec Alice, de le voir s'ouvrir ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quand ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, Albus était un enfant relativement fermé, qui n'accordait de l'affection qu'à Jessy, sa rate, et lui. Aujourd'hui, il accordait sa confiance et sa tendresse à une jeune fille très talentueuse, gentille et mignonne. Elle s'assit à côté d'Alais pendant que les garçons s'installaient pour une partie de bataille explosive. Scorpius avait pourtant remarqué qu'une personne ne semblait pas accorder le même enthousiasme à ces deux récentes relations : James était devenu invisible. Il se renfrognait lorsqu'il voyait Albus et Alice ensemble et les deux frères se défiaient du regard plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait de toute l'année. Scorpius pensait pourtant que c'était passé. Est-ce que James était amoureux d'Alice ?

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna Scorpius.

\- Hmm ? demanda Sam qui était venu les rejoindre autour de la table basse.

\- Rien, rien…

C'était complètement ridicule. Déjà, James était homosexuel, et il était toujours avec Tate, il n'avait donc aucune raison apparente d'en vouloir à son frère.

\- Al' ?

\- Ouais, répondit son ami, concentré sur la partie.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec… tu-sais-qui ?

Alice sourit en coin à ce surnom. Elle ne se mêlait jamais de leurs histoires, c'était la seule condition qu'Albus avait posée. Même si elle se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait. Le brun, lui, fixa Scorpius un instant, comprenant rapidement de quoi il voulait parler. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est son problème cette fois-ci, et honnêtement, je m'en fous.

Scorpius soupira discrètement. Lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient passés au-dessus de tout ça. Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien poser la question à James, peut-être que celui-ci accepterait de lui répondre. Et si… Par la barbe de Merlin, et si James était tombé amoureux de son frère ?

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que !

La pile de cartes explosa à la figure de Scorpius, trop concentré sur ses pensées de plus en plus stupides.

.

.

Scorpius profita du déjeuner pour se renseigner sur l'état de James. Il prétexta d'aller voir Elisabeth à la table des Poufsouffle, pour en fait se pencher au-dessus de Tate.

\- Salut Tate, ça va ?

Le Poufsouffle se tourna vers lui, surpris, et son regard passa sur la table de Serpentard, semblant chercher James.

\- Salut Scorpius.

Scorpius lui sourit.

\- Je sais que je pourrais aller lui demander directement, mais il est bizarre en ce moment, alors je voulais savoir comment va James.

Tate esquissa un sourire.

\- Il va bien, t'inquiète pas.

Scorpius sentit bien qu'il était inutile d'insister et que malgré la très grande gentillesse de Tate, il ne souhaitait pas en parler plus longuement avec lui. Scorpius passa voir Elisabeth, puis retourna à sa table, pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant.

.

.

Scorpius sursauta lorsque James se laissa tomber à ses côtés en cours de sortilèges.

\- Salut !

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Euh salut… tu vas bien ?

James lui sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

Bipolaire. Ce garçon devait être bipolaire. Un peu comme lui en fait.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que ça fait deux semaines que t'es bizarre ? répondit Scorpius en prenant son livre dans son sac.

James haussa les épaules et ouvrit le sien.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Scorpius laissa retomber lourdement son livre sur la table et soupira.

\- James, on est amis, non ? Alors tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai remarqué… que c'est tendu avec Albus en ce moment, mais pour une fois il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi.

James plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux gris de Scorpius. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.

\- Et tu sais que si on est amis, tu peux venir me voir moi plutôt que d'aller discuter avec mon petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre et donna une bourrade à James, voyant qu'il se moquait.

\- Bon, tu vas pas me dire qu'Albus est malheureux non plus, maugréa James. Mais tout va bien, je t'assure, je trouve juste que… Alice n'est pas faite pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

James feuilletait distraitement son livre.

\- C'est une erreur de sortir avec elle, c'est tout.

Scorpius devait avoir la réponse à sa question, aussi stupide soit-elle.

\- James… est-ce que tu… t'aimes Albus ?

\- Hein ?

Boum.

\- Monsieur Potter, gronda Ayana Picquery, veuillez remonter sur votre tabouret et arrêter de faire le pitre dans mon cours. Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

.

.

James grimaça en se frottant le dos.

\- Par Merlin, Scorpius, t'as d'autres idées aussi stupides ?

Scorpius se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Ils rejoignaient le cours de DCFM avec Kingsley.

\- Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'imaginer un truc pareil.

\- Je te le confirme, ricana James.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Tu sais, avec Albus c'est compliqué. Je pense juste… qu'il fait une erreur en sortant avec Alice.

Il se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Vu comme vous êtes proches… je trouve étrange qu'il soit avec quelqu'un.

Scorpius se stoppa net cette fois-ci et rougit violemment.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que t'insinues, ça n'a rien à voir ! Albus est mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle. On est juste… on est juste très proches, c'est tout ! Et puis je te ferais dire que moi aussi je suis en couple, avec Elisabeth !

\- Hmm, marmonna James qui marchait toujours.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius en le rattrapant. Quoi « hmm » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? James !

\- Oui, oui…

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jensen fout avec mon frère ?

Scorpius fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Albus. Il leva la tête de son chocolat chaud pour voir James et Jensen s'avancer vers la table de Serpentard en parlant à voix basse. De toute manière, même s'ils avaient parlé normalement, personne ne les auraient entendus : c'était les grandes vacances ce soir pour les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années, la Grande Salle était plus bruyante que jamais à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Tout le monde pensait déjà à l'été, aux sorties entre amis, aux voyages prévus. Les premières années s'échangeaient leurs adresses pour s'écrire. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années était nerveux, lisaient ou bien s'exerçaient à des sortilèges à tout moment de la journée. Quant aux sixièmes années, ils étaient la première génération à tester la nouvelle réforme du ministère de l'éducation sorcière : ils devaient avoir trouvé un stage pour le mois de juin, afin de découvrir un métier et être intégrés dans le monde sorcier. C'était l'unique moment où des sorciers de premier cycle, pour ceux âgés de seize ans encore au moment du stage, auraient le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Scorpius sentit son ventre faire un looping lorsqu'après avoir fini de discuter, Jensen alla s'assoir avec Alais, voulant certainement éviter les questions d'Albus et James s'approcha d'eux. Depuis ce qu'il avait insinué entre Albus et lui, Scorpius était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant ses mots et souvenirs avec Albus. Certains le faisaient rougir, d'autres froncer les sourcils. Scorpius était retombé dans ses pensées lorsque James s'arrêta devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Salut Albus.

Le brun tenait sa tasse et soufflait sur son chocolat chaud. James se tourna ensuite vers Scorpius.

\- Scorpius, tu pourrais me redonner ton adresse ? Je lai perdue.

\- Mon… mon adresse ? répéta Scorpius en se tournant vers lui, intrigué.

\- Oui, pour t'écrire pendant les vacances, rit James. Je vais pas débarquer chez toi, t'inquiète.

Derrière eux, Albus s'étouffa. Scorpius hocha lentement la tête.

\- Euh ouais, ok… t'as de quoi écrire ?

James lui tendit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Scorpius écrivit l'adresse du manoir sous le regard insistant d'Albus. James prit le papier et le survola du regard avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Scorpius.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure en cours ! Bonnes vacances, Albus.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit son petit-ami à la table de Poufsouffle. Scorpius retourna à son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était sans compter sur Albus qui scrutait son frère, comme pour découvrir un plan particulièrement sournois que James aurait mis en place.

\- Albus, c'est malpoli de fixer les gens de manière aussi insistante, releva Scorpius en se resservant en bacon.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Juste sous mon nez pour me narguer.

Comme Scorpius ne répondait pas, Albus se réinstalla sur le banc et rapprocha son visage de lui, menaçant.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Pas maintenant, Al', ok ? soupira Scorpius sans se tourner vers son ami.

Albus lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu imagines ce qu'il va pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il a notre adresse ?

\- Albus, répondit Scorpius en se dégageant. L'adresse du manoir de mon père n'est un secret pour personne. Je dois vraiment te rappeler combien de fois les journalistes ont essayé de forcer les protections avant que ton père le sauveur n'intervienne ?

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ? Alors ça y est, mon frère et toi vous êtes amis ?

Scorpius prit sa main et la caressa doucement.

\- Arrête de faire une fixette sur lui, tu vois le mal partout. La dernière fois qu'il a utilisé notre adresse, c'était pour t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le brun retira sa main d'un coup sec et croisa les bras sur la table, renfrogné. Scorpius hésita, puis céda. Il entoura les épaules d'Albus de ses bras et posa sa joue contre son épaule.

\- On en parle dans le train ce soir, ok ? C'est les vacances, Albus, je veux pas qu'elles commencent comme ça.

Albus grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « oui, c'est d'accord », puis il embrassa la joue de Scorpius et se leva pour aller en cours.

.

.

Scorpius monta dans le Poudlard Express, un léger pincement au cœur : Poudlard allait lui manquer, mais il était aussi content de retrouver son père, sa grand-mère, Harry, Laurelin, Glorfindel et Anar. Il se réjouissait des vacances qu'ils allaient passer en Italie, des week-ends chez sa tante Daphnée avec Alais, des après-midis à voler dans le jardin du Manoir avec son père, Harry et Albus.

En parlant d'Albus, celui-ci marchait devant lui, trainant sa valise à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Jensen et Sam étaient dans un autre compartiment avec des amis à eux de Serdaigle, Scorpius n'avait donc aucune chance d'échapper, pour une journée de plus, à la discussion qui l'attendait. Scorpius entra dans un compartiment à la suite de son ami, fit léviter sa valise jusqu'au filet et s'installa près de la fenêtre, sous les rayons du soleil.

\- Alors ?

 _Eh bien, il ne perd pas de temps_. Scorpius soupira et garda les yeux fermés, ébloui.

\- James n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, si tu voulais bien lui accorder une chance.

\- C'est hors de question et ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde, Albus, répliqua Scorpius en ouvrant les yeux et en se tournant enfin vers son ami.

Il cligna des yeux pour que sa vue s'adapte rapidement à la luminosité.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé en dehors de vos histoires, dès la première année.

Il se pencha vers Albus et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Il a fait un pas vers toi, cette année. Il pourrait me détester par principe et il ne le fait pas. Al', c'est ton propre frère et tu ne le connais même pas !

Albus lâcha ses mains et se leva, agacé.

\- Toi, visiblement, tu as appris à le connaître, maugréa Albus.

Scorpius était frustré. Il était partagé entre ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux frères. Oui, James l'avait beaucoup touché et il avait découvert qu'une partie de leur histoire était restée dans l'ombre. James était devenu son ami et il n'était plus à l'âge de fermer les yeux et de prendre simplement et obstinément le parti de son meilleur ami. Mais Albus était bien plus que ça et il lui devait une explication. Pas seulement parce qu'il se sentait mal, mais parce qu'il devait être sincère et voulait _sincèrement_ le rassurer sur ses sentiments.

\- Oui, Albus, oui. J'ai appris à connaitre ton frère. Et je suis désolé de l'apprécier.

Scorpius se sentait déchiré.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis dans ma classe, tu comprends, ça !

\- Mais pourquoi lui ! s'exclama Albus en se retournant vivement vers Scorpius, ses yeux verts, brillants. Pourquoi tu l'as choisi, _lui_ !

\- Mais je n'ai _pas_ à choisir, Albus ! répliqua Scorpius avec le même emportement en se levant lui aussi. Vous êtes mes amis tous les deux, et toi !

Scorpius se rapprocha d'Albus et saisissant ses épaules, il le secoua.

\- Tu es plus qu'un ami ! Tu occuperas toujours la première place dans mon cœur. Je suis là, je suis bien là, avec toi, et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu entends ? Je t'aime, Albus.

Albus se détendit, plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux gris insistants de Scorpius. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Albus ne passe ses bras autour de la taille de Scorpius et se serre contre lui, touché et soulagé. Scorpius serra ses bras autour de ses épaules et frissonna, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Il venait de passer un cap et un retour en arrière lui semblait impossible. Il s'appuya contre Albus, sentant une crevasse s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Jensen avait raison : il était tombé amoureux d'Albus.

Il serra le t-shirt d'Albus entre ses doigts, posa son visage contre son épaule, et fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément son odeur.

 **Fin Troisième et Quatrième année**


	25. Quotidien et changements

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante, comment vous dire que j'en suis à l'écriture du premier chapitre seulement xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

 **Réponse à "Moi" : Merci pour ta review et je n'abandonne jamais mes histoires ;)**

 **Réponse à "PetitPoney" : Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Un mois ! Mais c'est à vos risques et périls parce que la suite n'est pas écriiiiite xD Merci pour ta review :)**

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Quotidien et changements**

Albus poussa Scorpius sur le lit et le rejoignit dans un saut félin. Scorpius soupira d'aise lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes. Il passa ses bras dans le dos d'Albus et colla son bassin contre le sien. Albus gémit et se plaqua entièrement contre Scorpius, ne se soutenant que de ses bras. Il descendit son visage dans le cou du blond et mordilla sa peau brûlante. Scorpius se cambra entre ses bras et passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Albus pour caresser ses reins, son dos. Il hoqueta lorsque Albus pressa son bassin contre le sien et qu'il sentit son érection. Enfin…

Scorpius ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court, le front trempé de sueur. Allongé sur le dos, il n'osait bouger. Puis il se souvint qu'Albus n'était pas là, mais chez sa grand-mère et se détendit un tout petit peu. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que son sexe était dressé. Gêné, il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son père avait fermé les rideaux pour qu'il puisse profiter des derniers jours de l'été sans être réveillé par le soleil brûlant. Il déglutit et se leva, mal à l'aise, pour aller ouvrir les rideaux. Il les écarta et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et du chant des oiseaux dans le jardin. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Laurelin et Glorfindel en train de se disputer à propos de la disposition que devrait avoir la plantation des choux, elle un petit râteau à la main et lui en train de cueillir des plantes pour faire son thé préféré. Il sourit en voyant Anar s'ajouter à ce tableau familier et agréable pour les réprimander et leur signaler que « Maître Scorpius ne va pas tarder à se lever ». Il se décida à aller prendre une douche, une douche bien fraîche car l'été était particulièrement chaud, mais aussi pour soulager cette traîtresse d'érection, due à son rêve érotique. Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti de la douche qu'il entendit son père l'appeler pour venir petit-déjeuner avec lui : c'était les quinze ans de Scorpius.

.

.

Albus était assis dehors. Il aurait bien voulu se baigner lui aussi dans la piscine gonflable, magiquement rendue plus profonde, dans laquelle s'amusaient Lucy, Molly, Hugo et Fred (qui bien sûr trouvait drôle de couler son cousin plus jeune), mais son père n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Albus se réjouissait de revoir Scorpius et de fêter son anniversaire avec lui. Cette année, Scorpius le fêterait avec ses amis à Poudlard et cela promettait d'être très drôle. Draco et Harry soupçonnaient qu'ils préparaient quelque chose mais étaient-ils bien placés pour les réprimander concernant le règlement intérieur de Poudlard ? Certainement pas.

Il se tourna vers Roxanne et Rose qui les rejoignaient en riant, avec des citronnades et des gâteaux faits par Molly (et certains par Fleur, au grand damne de ses propres enfants). Rose et Albus avaient beaucoup changé, l'adolescence n'ayant pas de mauvais effet sur eux, bien au contraire. Rose avait de jolies formes (pour le plus grand malheur de son père qui ne pouvait pas passer son temps à la surveiller), elle avait appris grâce à Roxanne à prendre d'avantage soin de ses cheveux, hérités de sa mère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer chez un orthodontiste en constatant que Rose avait également hérité de sa dentition. Et promis, si cela devenait trop douloureux, elle userait de la magie pour remédier à cela, comme elle par le passé. Quant à Albus, les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés, lui donnant un air plus dur mais aussi plus homme. Ses yeux verts étaient grands et charmeurs, ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient musclés au courant de l'été, effet de longues balades et de longs matchs de Quidditch. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés, lui donnant un air aristocratique qu'aucun de ses cousins n'avait (peut-être son oncle Percy avait-il de cela, mais il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville).

\- Albus, Harry est là, il t'attend à l'intérieur avec papy, lui indiqua Rose.

Albus se leva, attrapa un biscuit et se dirigea vers la maison, lorsque la porte arrière s'ouvrit sur Harry et Molly. Albus écarquilla les yeux. Alors ça, c'était très rare. Qu'Harry sorte pour venir saluer ses neveux. Il leur faisait envoyer chaque année des cadeaux à Noël, mais les seuls qu'il voyait régulièrement étaient Rose et Hugo.

\- Salut les jeunes !

Oh mon Dieu. Que cela soit spontané ou bien une idée de Draco pour le rapprocher de sa famille, c'était gênant. Harry se tenait debout, le bras tendu en signe de bonjour, un sourire beaucoup trop large pour être sincère sur les lèvres. Fred, Molly, Hugo et Lucy échangèrent des regards gênés et Albus savait que dans leur tête se jouait une stupide histoire de fidélité à l'égard de James ou de Molly. En même temps, lui-même trouvait cela jouissif qu'ils soient dans cette situation.

Puis soudain, Roxanne brisa le silence qui s'était installé en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

Harry s'éleva, s'étant laissé surprendre. Fred, qui avait compris sa sœur et qui était le seul autre jeune sorcier à pouvoir user de la magie, vint en aide à Roxanne. Il dirigea Harry au-dessus de la piscine, puis fit de même avec Albus avant que leur grand-mère n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Harry et Albus tombèrent dans de grandes éclaboussures dans la piscine, accompagnés de l'éclat de rire des autres Weasley. Molly pouffa de rire derrière sa main et s'approcha lorsque Harry remonta, son t-shirt collant à sa peau. Rose s'accroupit au bord de la piscine.

\- Une citronnade, Oncle Harry, ou bien tu es suffisamment rafraichi ?

Molly éclata de rire, emplie de joie, et Harry, tout sourire, attrapa son fils qui se moquait, lui aussi.

.

.

Scorpius sortit sur la terrasse, suivi de son grand-père. Il posa le saladier de salade de fruits qu'il venait de couper avec lui et Lucius posa la cruche de thé glacé avant d'inviter son petit-fils à s'assoir près de lui. Il mit sa main dans sa poche.

\- A présent, ton cadeau, Scorpius.

\- Grand-père, ce n'était pas la peine, sourit Scorpius en posant une coupe de fruits devant Lucius.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte et ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

\- Grand-père… c'est ta chevalière…

Scorpius sortit le bijou doré, gravé des initiales de son grand-père sur le blason de la famille Malfoy.

\- Et elle te revient à juste titre, sourit Lucius en refermant les doigts de Scorpius sur la bague.

\- Mais…

Scorpius s'interrompit. Il avait surement dû l'offrir à son père au même âge… puis Draco lui avait rendu, brisant le cœur de son grand-père. Parfois, il voyait dans les yeux gris de Lucius, le regret, la douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie et son fils unique. Et il était perdu entre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait découvert de lui avec ses yeux d'enfant, et ce qu'il avait appris dans les livres et à l'école et qui étaient, il le savait, des faits avérés.

Il sourit à son grand-père et passa la chevalière à son doigt.

\- Merci, grand-père.

Lucius répondit à son sourire, satisfait, et servit deux verres de thé glacé.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

\- Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux, je suis entouré de pleins d'amis et j'adore étudier !

Lucius soupira.

\- Oui, tu tiens ça de ta mère, assurément.

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté. Il savait que Lucius avait eu très peu de sympathie pour Astoria.

\- Voyons, papa était un bon élève lui aussi.

Lucius renifla, amusé.

\- Bien sûr, mais d'après ce que m'a dit ta grand-mère, tu es bien plus assidu.

Son sourire se ternit.

\- Et ton père, comment va-t-il ?

Cela faisait seulement deux ans que son père avait cessé de l'accompagner chez Lucius. Avant, il n'avait pas confiance. Et durant ces deux dernières années, Scorpius pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main combien de fois son père était venu.

\- Il va bien, répondit Scorpius en se mordant la langue.

Il aurait beaucoup plus à dire, mais quoi ? Qu'Harry et lui passaient leurs soirées à s'affronter aux échecs ? Qu'ils avaient passé un merveilleux été à se promener avec les elfes, et surtout Anar leur racontant les moindres brindilles qu'ils voyaient ? Qu'ils avaient passé la nuit des étoiles filantes à rire, allongés autour d'un feu de camps ? Scorpius ne savait pas trop jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec lui.

\- Il a ramené de nouvelles bombes de bain magiques pour qu'on les teste avec Albus.

Par Merlin, Scorpius dut se contrôler pour ne pas rougir. Ils avaient testé ces nouvelles bombes de bain dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, et Scorpius avait été extrêmement gêné jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Albus revenir… en maillot de bain. Evidemment, à quoi avait-il pensé ?

Lucius sourit à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, tu pourras venir avec lui pendant les vacances de Noël, si tu veux. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

Harry allait faire une crise cardiaque. Mais Scorpius fut heureux d'entendre ça. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une mèche de cheveux s'échappa de son chignon désordonné et Lucius l'écarta de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure ? se moqua gentiment Lucius. J'apprécie que tu gardes tes cheveux longs, c'est un bel hommage à ton grand-père, mais tu pourrais au moins en prendre un peu plus soin.

Scorpius était un très beau garçon. Ses yeux gris étaient brillants, tirant légèrement vers un bleu glacé au soleil. Ses cheveux blonds et soyeux étaient remontés en un chignon désordonné et son visage s'était affiné, ses muscles se dessinaient finement sous son t-shirt. Il s'était fait percer l'oreille droite pendant les vacances et un anneau d'argent y était accroché. Il éclata de rire et continua à plaisanter avec son grand-père.

.

.

James toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa mère, puis ouvrit doucement la porte et entra, suivi de son beau-père. Il sourit en voyant Ginny, assise dans son lit, sa petite sœur née trois jours auparavant dans ses bras. Il sourit en se souvenant de la panique de sa grand-mère lorsque Ginny avait perdu les os au Terrier. Cette famille était un véritable sketch.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu es beau, mon fils.

James était comme d'habitude, mais sa mère était rayonnante et trouvait tout plus beau qu'à l'habitude. Il était vrai que James avait grandi pendant l'été, il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait invité Tate pour le présenter à ses parents et qu'il lui avait été moins difficile que d'habitude d'atteindre les lèvres de son petit-ami. Sa carrure s'était affirmée, ses épaules s'étaient raffermies pour le plus grand bonheur de Tate et de Ginny et Kiril qui lui avaient loué les bienfaits du stage de Quidditch qu'il avait fait pendant l'été. Son visage était toujours aussi tendre, son regard cuivre toujours aussi intense. Quant à ses cheveux, il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de réussir à les coiffer, et puis c'était un héritage, alors il les laissait ébouriffés ou du moins essayait de rendre ça voulu en y ajoutant du gel.

\- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

James hésita, puis hocha la tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de sa mère. Ginny déposa doucement la petite Lily dans les bras de son fils aîné. James mémorisa le visage de l'enfant endormi et caressa sa joue. Il ne savait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait, de la fierté, de l'amour… Il la voyait d'avantage comme un prolongement de cette famille en carton qu'il retrouvait chaque vacances. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois. Cette petite sœur, il la chérirait. Elle grandirait dans une famille unie. James embrassa son front.

.

.

Albus ouvrit son livre de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , écrit par Newt Scamander. Son père s'assit à côté de lui pour l'aide à réviser ce cours, bien qu'il l'ait vite abandonné, contrairement à son fils qui semblait déterminé à continuer. Ils attendaient le retour de Scorpius, parti rendre visite à son grand-père. Albus était surexcité. Il avait beaucoup échangé avec Teddy cet été, pour trouver ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Scorpius pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient comploté dans son dos pour lui acheter un coffret d'ingrédients très rares pour le cours de potion, l'un de ses cours préférés, mais aussi parce que comme son père, il passait maintenant beaucoup de temps devant un chaudron à expérimenter les possibilités de différentes plantes et racines. Albus aimait le regarder, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, sa mèche rebelle s'échappant de la queue de cheval, les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses doigts tenant délicatement le manche d'une cuillère en bois.

\- Je te félicite, Albus, tu as l'air d'être très doué en soins aux créatures magiques, lui dit Harry.

Albus sourit.

\- Ou alors, je suis fou d'aimer toutes ces créatures étranges qu'Hagrid nous montre.

\- Oui, aussi, rit son père. Je dirais plutôt que tu fais preuve d'une grande bienveillance.

\- Tu sais que Rolf Scamander est venu voir la classe de Scorpius ? J'espère que cette rencontre va être réitérée cette année.

\- Si tu veux, je peux inviter Luna et sa petite famille aux prochaines vacances.

Le sourire d'Albus redoubla.

\- Ce serait génial !

Il ferma son livre et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Parle-moi de tes souvenirs avec Hagrid.

Le regard d'Harry se fit nostalgique. Il aurait eu tant de souvenirs à raconter, mais il choisit de parler de son premier vol à dos d'hippogriffe (l'oiseau était malheureusement mort l'année passée mais ses bébés avaient bien grandi et dormaient dans l'étable derrière le manoir, attachés car trop jeunes pour voler sans la surveillance de leurs deux parents, morts tous les deux).

Albus aimait voir les yeux de son père s'éclairer lorsque la nostalgie et les souvenirs l'enveloppaient. Soudain, Laurelin entra dans la pièce et fit une petite révérence.

\- Maître Harry, Kiril Petrov vous demande dans la cheminette de votre bureau.

Harry se leva, suivit vaguement par Albus qui devinait bien l'objet de l'appel. Il avait trouvé bizarre que sa grand-mère n'ait rien dit. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et entendit les derniers mots de Kiril.

\- Elle refusait de t'en parler et a formellement interdit à Molly de te le dire.

\- C'est ridicule, répliqua Harry.

\- Evidemment que c'est ridicule, tu l'aurais forcément su un jour. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'Albus te l'avait dit.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras musclés.

\- Non. Non, il n'a rien dit.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu sais. C'est une petite fille et elle s'appelle Lily.

Harry échangea encore quelques mots avec l'ancien joueur de Quidditch, félicita vaguement les jeunes parents, puis mit fin à l'appel avant de se tourner vers son fils, toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ta mère avait accouché.

Albus haussa les épaules et son regard se durcit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'en fous de Ginny, et moi aussi.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom devant Harry. L'ancien Gryffondor se leva et s'approcha doucement du jeune Potter.

\- Sois gentil avec ta petite sœur, elle n'a pas à payer pour… ce qui s'est passé.

 _Comme James l'a été avec moi ?_ pensa Albus avec amertume. Il ravala sa rancœur et inspira profondément.

\- Promis.

\- Je suis rentré !

La voix de Scorpius coupa court à la tension qui s'était installée. Albus pivota et se mit à courir en direction de la cuisine où Scorpius était apparu.

.

.

James, resté en retrait, écoutait Kiril s'entretenir avec son père. C'était étrange d'entendre sa voix si près et de le savoir si loin. Pour lui, Kiril ne faisait pas quelque chose de bien. Harry n'avait aucun droit sur Lily, il n'avait même pas respecté ses devoirs envers ses propres enfants, et pas seulement lui, envers Albus non plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de savoir pour Lily, cela ne le regardait pas, ce n'était pas sa famille. Qu'il se mêle de la sienne.

.

.

Scorpius sortit de la cuisine et entra en collision avec le torse d'Albus qui le serra fort contre lui. Le cœur du brun cognait fort contre le sien et Scorpius ferma les yeux, inspira profondément son parfum, le nez dans son cou. Il se concentrait pour faire abstraction des flashs de son rêve qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui murmura Albus.

Scorpius s'écarta pour voir le visage souriant de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Albus.

Albus fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Scorpius.

Le blond adressa un sourire éblouissant au père d'Albus.

\- Merci Harry.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour harceler son ami de questions et savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces trois semaines sans lui, quand Draco sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, le visage rayonnant, une lettre bleu ciel à la main.

\- Pansy a accouché ! Ce sont des jumeaux !

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Albus suivit son frère du regard et ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'il fut dehors. Assis sur le canapé chez sa mère, il avait fermé les rideaux pour se protéger du soleil et surfait sur internet à la recherche d'un site à présenter pour le cours d'étude des Moldus. Il était tombé sur un truc plutôt intéressant mais un peu bizarre : sérieusement, qui écrivait des… fictions sur des personnages fictifs ? Et gays en plus !*_

 _Albus se raidit à nouveau lorsque la porte d'entrée se rouvrit. Il se détendit quelque peu lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était ni Ginny, ni James. Finalement, la personne qu'il supportait le plus dans cette maison, c'était Kiril. Et peut-être l'enfant lorsqu'il serait là, si Ginny ne l'endoctrine pas de trop. Kiril s'approcha d'Albus et le garçon se renfrogna. Il savait ce qu'il voulait : le convaincre de se joindre à eux dans le jardin. Mais Albus n'avait pas envie de se joindre à sa « famille », pour entendre Ginny gagatiser en caressant son ventre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas envie d'être là, mais son grand-père avait insisté pour qu'il passe au moins deux jours chez sa mère. Alors il l'avait fait, il avait même accepté une semaine et comptait les jours qui le séparaient du Terrier._

 _Kiril s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas venir profiter du soleil, Albus ?_

 _-_ _Ç_ _a ne m'intéresse pas de jouer à la parfaite petite famille unie, répondit Albus sans détourner les yeux de son écran._

 _Kiril se tordit les doigts à la recherche d'une réponse à cela._

 _\- On pourrait peut-être aller se promener, James, toi et moi. Il fait plus frais dans la forêt, et ta mère pourrait se reposer tranquillement._

 _\- Ah, parce que je l'empêche de le faire ?_

 _Kiril soupira._

 _\- Albus._

 _L'adolescent ferma l'ordinateur d'un geste sec et plongea son regard dans celui de Kiril._

 _\- Kiril, j'apprécie tes tentatives pour m'intégrer à votre vie, mais… je n'en fait pas partie, c'est un fait. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, je n'ai pas envie d'aller me balader avec James, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec ma mère, et je trouve même que cela relève du miracle qu'elle ait accepté ma présence ici._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua immédiatement l'ancien élève de Durmstrang._

 _\- Non, joue pas à ça, c'est ridicule, répondit Albus en se levant. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas._

 _Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son beau-père, désolé._

 _\- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Kiril, mais rester avec eux et faire comme si tout allait bien, c'est au-dessus de mes forces._

 _James lui adressait à peine la parole, il lui disait bonjour, disait bonne nuit. Parfois il lui servait à boire à table. Lorsqu'ils se parlaient davantage, ils explosaient et Ginny avait exigé le calme pour sa grossesse. Il savait qu'elle considérait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le tableau familial et il était bien d'accord avec elle. Il n'était pas chez lui ici._

.

.

Scorpius sourit et ouvrit la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de l'un de ses camarades de classe : James.

 _Cher Scorpius,_

 _J'espère que tu as passé d'agréables vacances. Désolé, il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup écrit et que j'ai tardé à répondre à ton dernier courrier mais ma mère a été particulièrement énervée les derniers temps de sa grossesse, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué les femmes !_

 _Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis maintenant le grand frère d'une jolie petite fille, Lily ! Elle a les mêmes cheveux que ma mère, les yeux de Kiril. Grand-mère est complètement excitée que la seule fille de la famille depuis… je ne sais plus, longtemps d'après elle, ait elle aussi donné naissance à une petite fille._

 _Tes Elfes de maison t'ont ramené des cadeaux de leurs jours de congés, comme tu l'avais pensé ? Je n'en doute pas, de ce que tu me racontes ils ont l'air d'être exceptionnels. Et tes deux trois jours de voyage en mer avec ton père ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé dans ta dernière lettre, je suppose qu'on se réserve certaines choses pour la rentrée._

 _Bien entendu, je n'ai pas oublié : joyeux anniversaire Scorpius._

 _A très bientôt._

 _James_

Scorpius replia la lettre et la mit dans la poche de son pantalon. James et lui s'étaient échangés quelques lettres pendant l'été, ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Vis-à-vis de Harry, car c'était un sujet qui n'était jamais abordé, jamais, il ne saurait même pas dire quelle réaction aurait Harry en entendant le prénom de son fils premier né. Mais aussi pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Albus. Bien que celui-ci ait intégré maintenant qu'il passerait toujours avant tout le monde pour Scorpius, le blond faisait tout pour faire plaisir à son ami. Il avait passé tout l'été à essayer de se rapprocher de lui et Scorpius était à présent presque certain qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Il ne lui avait presque pas parlé d'Alice et il soupçonnait que leur histoire n'allait pas durer. Quant à Elisabeth et lui…

\- Scorpius, Alais vient d'arriver.

Il se tourna vers Albus et le suivit pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

.

.

Pendant le repas, alors qu'Harry et Daphnée avaient une discussion animée sur l'une des récentes réformes d'Hermione, que Draco et Théo – le mari de Daphnée – les observaient, amusés de leur dispute et que Narcissa et Andromeda évoquaient l'idée d'une croisière entre sœurs, Anar interrompit Scorpius, occupé à discuter de la fiabilité du nouveau Nimbus 2021 avec Albus, sous le regard ennuyé d'Alais qui pensait à ses retrouvailles avec Jensen. Scorpius remercia l'Elfe de maison et observa la lettre.

\- Ça vient de Poudlard.

Alais sortit de sa rêverie pour se pencher en avant, curieuse.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ouvre-la !

Scorpius s'exécuta et déplia le parchemin, impatient. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes et il se leva d'un bond, faisant trembler les verres. Narcissa et Andromeda furent les premières à s'interrompre.

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? demanda sa grande tante.

Parce que Narcissa ne se serait jamais permise de l'appeler ainsi devant toute une attablée.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

\- J'ai été désigné préfet de Serpentard.

Laurelin, restée dans la pièce, à disposition de ses maîtres, applaudit en couinant de joie. Albus posa sa main sur le bras de Scorpius, tout sourire.

\- Bravo Scorpius. C'est pas moi qui aurais reçu une telle promotion.

\- Ne te rabaisse pas, réprimanda Harry. Tu es un très bon élève, Albus, l'encouragea-t-il.

Albus se tourna vers lui, touché. Daphnée, elle, se tourna vers sa fille et haussa un sourcil.

\- Et toi, t'as rien reçu ?

Alais leva les bras et adressa un regard absolument identique, presque symétrique à sa mère.

\- T'as l'impression qu'on est à la maison, là ? Ce genre de courrier n'arrive qu'au domicile.

Narcissa tapa dans ses mains et capta le regard de Laurelin.

\- Laurelin, apporte la bouteille de champagne, il faut fêter ça. Demande à Glorfindel d'apporter neuf coupes.

\- Neuf ? tiqua Draco.

\- Oui, neuf.

\- Voyons, Narcissa, les enfants ne peuvent pas boire, raisonna Harry.

Narcissa balaya leur intervention d'un geste de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être coincés tous les deux ! C'est la fin de l'été, c'est l'anniversaire de Scorpius, non ? Alors champagne pour tout le monde !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que Scorpius se rasseyait doucement et relisait la lettre, les joues rosies de fierté. Il était dit que les préfets en chef se chargeraient de la ronde dans le Poudlard Express. Les préfets devraient les rejoindre dans le couloir devant l'escalier de marbre après le Banquet pour que les préfets en chef leur montrent les appartements. Cette année, il ne serait plus dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

* * *

Voilà un long chapitre pour introduire l'année à partir de laquelle les choses sérieuses commencent ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, à quoi vous vous attendez. J'espère que ça vous plaît !

 _*_ ceci est une référence à une fiction dramione dont je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le titre xD


	26. Une super année

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante, comment vous dire que j'en suis à l'écriture du premier chapitre seulement xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une super année**

La rentrée était arrivée bien vite. Déjà ils montaient dans le Poudlard Express, déjà ils retrouvaient leurs amis dans le même compartiment que d'habitude pour se raconter leurs vacances. A la seule différence que Molly et Lucy, entrant en deuxième année, les avaient rejoints et se réjouissaient de ne plus être les nouvelles Weasley.

Sam passa un bras autour des épaules d'Albus.

\- Ah, pas de chance les gars… Voilà qu'est arrivée l'année des BUSES.

Molly se pencha vers son cousin.

\- C'était quoi de nouveau la chanson que chantait oncle George ?

Lucy se mit à fredonner :

\- Quand arrive le temps des BUSES, ne te contente pas de faire mumuse, si tu n'veux pas que ce soit la loose, évite d'être noté en bouses !

\- Cela ne veut même rien dire… murmura Jensen, perdu.

\- La notation bouse n'existe pas, si ? s'interrogea Sam.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Et votre oncle George est vraiment mal placé pour tenter de faire des leçons. Attendez, vous ferez moins les malins l'année prochaine quand vous aurez des examens et nous, rien !

\- Pas totalement rien, releva Molly en levant le doigt, vous allez devoir trouver un stage.

Lucy battit joyeusement des pieds en approuvant.

\- Les seules qui sont vraiment tranquilles ici, c'est nous !

Albus revint s'assoir à côté de Scorpius pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et embrasser sa joue. Scorpius rosit de plaisir. Albus lui avait dit, le soir de son anniversaire, qu'il avait rompu avec Alice pendant qu'il était chez sa grand-mère. Ils s'étaient vus et s'étaient quittés en bons termes, amis. Puis il lui avait demandé ce qu'il en était d'Elisabeth et lui et Scorpius avait simplement dit qu'ils s'étaient peu parlé ces vacances. Ils étaient ensuite allés se coucher et il s'était passé ce qu'il était plusieurs fois arrivé durant l'été. Ils s'étaient couchés l'un en face de l'autre et s'étaient masturbés, chacun de son côté, mais ensemble. Ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à ce que leurs érections se touchent et comme à chaque fois, cela eu raison d'eux.

Tout l'été, Albus avait été tendre avec lui, ils avaient été pleins de petites attentions l'un pour l'autre. Et Scorpius était soulagé que cela continue malgré la rentrée, malgré son rôle de grand séducteur et de célébrité à Poudlard.

\- Bon, je vais vous abandonner, annonça Jensen en se levant. Alais m'attend.

Il adressa un geste de la main à ses amis qui lui lançaient des regards lourds de sens et referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre, remarqua Sam. On a pas encore vu ta cousine, Albus.

\- Je crois qu'elle a un petit-ami, répondit Scorpius.

Albus se tourna vers son ami, surpris.

\- Ah bon ? Et je ne serais pas au courant ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- C'est peut-être tout récent, je les ai vu s'embrasser dans le couloir quand je suis allé aux toilettes. Je crois que c'est Hyacinthe McLaggen de Serdaigle.

Albus grimaça.

\- Merlin…

Sam grimaça lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde se met en couple ?

.

.

\- Tu es complètement fou, Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous réagissez tous aussi négativement.

Albus manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille par le nez. Il écoutait, amusé, le débat qui se déroulait entre Scorpius, Jensen et Sam. Le débat : Scorpius qui envisageait de continuer la divination après les BUSES.

\- Mais parce que PERSONNE ne continue la divination après les BUSES ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! répliqua Scorpius.

\- Oui, ok, certains continuent, mais pas toi ! insista Alais qui était jusque-là restée simple spectatrice.

\- Eh bien si ! se défendit Scorpius.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de discuter et Albus le savait. Scorpius adorait ce cours et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Bien sûr, il était difficile de comprendre qu'un enfant aussi studieux que Scorpius, qui excellait en pations, soit intéressé par quelque chose d'aussi volage que la divination. Scorpius refusait d'expliquer ses motivations, même à Albus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était ce que Draco lui avait dit : c'est pour sa mère. Et cela suffisait à Albus pour respecter ce choix.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Neville Londubat procéda à la répartition, puis suivit le discours de McGonagall. Les propos habituels, mais ce qui était important, c'était les nouveaux évènements qui allaient avoir lieu à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, et c'était ce qui avait eu le plus de retentissement, l'organisation d'un match face à une équipe d'anciens élèves. L'équipe qui affronterait les anciens élèves serait la gagnante du tournoi annuel. Tout le monde était fébrile, faisait déjà des pronostics sur les possibles membres de cette équipe. Les capitaines des quatre équipes de Quidditch marmonnaient déjà de nouvelles stratégies dans leur coin. Le professeur McGonagall eut tout le mal du monde à ramener le calme pour annoncer également l'organisation d'un bal de fin d'année, en plus du bal d'Halloween.

A la fin du repas, les premières années furent accompagnés par les préfets en chef jusqu'à leur salles communes, puis suivirent le reste des élèves. Albus laissa Scorpius au bas des escaliers de marbre après avoir embrassé sa joue. Scorpius sourit et rejoignit le couloir adjacent où il devait retrouver l'autre préfet de Serpentard pour attendre les préfets en chef. Lorsqu'il le vit, il s'arrêta, surpris. James était là, appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. James sourit.

\- Salut Scorpius.

\- Salut ! Alors comme ça, c'est toi le deuxième préfet de Serpentard ?

\- On dirait, oui.

Scorpius s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui.

\- Je croyais que les préfets étaient forcément garçon et fille.

James haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est seulement en cinquième année que tu réalises que ce n'est plus forcément le cas ? Bravo Scorpius.

Scorpius lui donna une bourrade en riant.

\- Alors, ce voyage en mer en Sicile ?

\- C'était génial, s'exclama Scorpius. On n'était rien que mon père et moi. On a utilisé la magie pour protéger le bateau et nous faire à manger et sinon c'était la mer, le soleil, le vent et nous. J'ai pu plonger et prendre des photos des poissons.

\- Avec un de ces appareils moldus ?

\- La technologie est quelque chose de génial, James.

\- Je sais, je sais, à entendre mon grand-père, c'est l'avenir chez les sorciers ! Dire que chez les moldus, c'est devenu une banalité.

\- Je t'ai tiré sur papier une des photos des poissons, je te la donnerais dans notre dortoir.

James le remercia d'un sourire. Le préfet en chef les rejoignit. Il adressa un vague signe de tête à Scorpius et salua chaleureusement James. Si cela fit tiquer James, Scorpius ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était habitué à ne pas faire l'unanimité, et c'était tout à fait normal, on ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde. Le préfet en chef les emmena à travers le couloir, ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie pour descendre un petit escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Pour que le tableau pivote, il faut poser sa main sur le blason de chaque maison.

Le préfet en chef, Michael, s'exécuta et les fondateurs s'écartèrent pour qu'une entrée apparaisse. L'ouverture donnait sur une pièce commune décorée aux différentes couleurs des maisons. Il y avait deux cheminées, une à gauche et une à droite de l'entrée. Deux canapés devant chaque cheminée, des tables et des fauteuils. Un escalier en face de l'entrée menait à l'étage. Michael les y entraîna pour découvrir les chambres. Il y avait quatre portes décorées des blasons des quatre maisons. Michael ouvrit celle décorée du blason de Serpentard et invita les deux nouveaux préfets à entrer.

\- Ceci est votre salle commune personnelle. Vous aurez chacun votre chambre.

La salle commune était circulaire. Le mobilier était composé de deux fauteuils, d'une table basse et d'une bibliothèque. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrait sur la volière, ce qui permettait certainement d'appeler un hibou pour envoyer du courrier sans avoir à se déplacer jusqu'à la volière.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas simplement un dortoir ? demanda Scorpius, surpris du luxe accordé aux préfets.

Michael le toisa, méprisant.

\- Dans le cas où les préfets sont mixtes, voyons. C'est une question de décence et d'intimité.

James ricana, tout aussi méprisant que son aîné.

\- C'est complètement stupide, le conseil de direction n'a jamais entendu parler de l'homosexualité ? On peut aller leur expliquer si tu veux.

Le préfet en chef avait déjà fantasmé sur James, et ce dernier le savait très bien. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont il traitait Scorpius et tous ceux qui selon lui ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux. James adressa un regard brûlant au préfet, suivi d'un clin d'œil, et Michael rougit furieusement. Scorpius ricana et Michael se renfrogna. Il marmonna que les salles de bain se trouvaient à droite lorsqu'ils descendaient, et les chambres des préfets en chef à gauche, mais « qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas l'occasion ou le besoin de venir les voir.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, ajouta James, enjôleur.

Michael claqua la porte derrière lui et Scorpius pouffa de rire.

\- Le pauvre, je crois qu'il ne te regardera plus jamais dans les yeux ! Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes avec Tate ?

James haussa les épaules, amusé.

\- Il sait que je suis un véritable emmerdeur. Et à mon avis, Michael tient beaucoup trop à sa réputation pour parler de ça.

James s'étira.

\- Bon, je vais aller vérifier que mes affaires sont bien arrivées. On devrait aussi faire en sorte que Diego et Daisy ne se croisent pas trop.

Scorpius approuva et ouvrit lui aussi la porte de sa chambre. Il réalisa qu'il allait être amené à passer beaucoup de temps avec James et il espérait en passer plus avec Albus. Il passerait autant que possible de son temps libre dans la salle commune de Serpentard, avec lui.

Sa chambre était décorée de vert et argent. Il avait le privilège d'une commode pour y ranger ses affaires. Il laissa sortir Daisy après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse s'y percher, chose qu'elle adorait faire au Manoir. Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise et en sortit la pierre à souvenirs. Il avait décidé de la prendre avec lui, cette fois-ci. Non seulement il évoluerait dans un cadre plus sécurisé, mais il voulait pouvoir profiter encore et encore de ses meilleurs souvenirs avec Albus qu'ils s'étaient fait et qu'ils se construiraient encore. Il l'enroula dans une écharpe ayant appartenu à son père et la cacha au fond d'un tiroir. Puis, il posa sur la commode le coffret d'ingrédients offert par Albus et Teddy, et le porte clé en forme de ballerine ayant appartenu à sa mère. Il soupira d'aise et alla prendre Daisy dans ses bras, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, pensif.

\- Daisy, je sens que cela va être une super année.


	27. Je m'en carre la ravegourde

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante, comment vous dire que j'en suis à l'écriture du premier chapitre seulement xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Je m'en carre la ravegourde**

L'air était encore brûlant et il avait été bien difficile de se mettre au travail en ce magnifique lundi de septembre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, les élèves quittaient le parc à contre-cœur pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, avant le repas, se préparer psychologiquement à devoir se lever à nouveau le lendemain pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Elisabeth était assise sur un muret, souriante. Scorpius se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle, elle ne l'était pas, elle avait compris.

\- C'était chouette de vivre ces premières expériences avec toi.

Elisabeth rit.

\- Oui, moi aussi, Scorpius. Tu sais, grâce à toi, j'ai d'avantage confiance en moi maintenant.

\- Mais tu es plus comme une petite sœur, tu vois.

\- Oh oui, je vois parfaitement.

Elle prit sa main.

\- Tu sais, je crois que ce qui nous a rapproché, c'est d'avoir perdu notre mère et comme tu l'as dit, c'est un lien fort que personne ne peut comprendre.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Alors sans rancune ?

\- Aucune.

Elisabeth sauta du muret et embrassa la joue de Scorpius. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le château.

.

.

Albus sourit lorsque Scorpius posa sa tête sur son épaule au petit-déjeuner, mardi matin.

\- Ben alors, ta première ronde en tant que préfet t'as déjà épuisé ?

\- Y a trooooop de trucs à retenir. Je comprends que certains aient été tentés de faire leur propre loi.

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- Serpentard, va.

Scorpius sourit et embrassa la joue d'Albus.

\- Tu me fais une tartine ?

\- T'es pas sérieux, ricana Albus.

\- Et toi, t'es pas gentil.

Scorpius sursauta lorsqu'Albus lui enfourna un toast beurré dans la bouche.

\- Voilà, grincheux.

Scorpius grignota son toast, légèrement dans le brouillard.

Après le petit déjeuner, Albus accompagna Scorpius jusque devant sa salle de cours. Scorpius se retourna vers lui, serra sa main et embrassa sa joue.

\- Au fait, tu as définitivement rompu avec Alice ?

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Oui, on est resté amis, tout est clair entre nous.

\- Cool ! Je l'aime bien. J'espère que ta prochaine conquête sera tout aussi sympa et fun.

Scorpius espérait bien sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine conquête, mais il avait l'impression que c'était un jeu entre Albus et lui. Et son ami lui adressa effectivement un clin d'œil.

\- On verra.

.

.

Scorpius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La semaine venait à peine de commencer et il était déjà fatigué. Surprenant, venant de lui. La veille, Lundi, ils avaient découvert leur emploi du temps, pas forcément plus chargé que les années précédentes, mais les professeurs semblaient avoir muté : ils avaient déjà des dissertations à rendre dans la plupart des matières. Picquery leur avait fait un discours mi hystérique, mi bienveillant, mi inquiétant, le dernier quart restant indéfinissable, pour leur expliquer l'importance de cette année. Ils avaient aussi fait leur première ronde de préfets, accompagnés des préfets en chef qui leur avaient enseigné certaines valeurs et leur avaient rappelé qu'en tant que préfets, ils représentaient l'exemplarité et l'impartialité. Ce soir, Scorpius attendait James dans leur petite salle commune pour leur première ronde. Il releva la tête de Diego, qui était venu s'assoir sur ses genoux – Daisy grognait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sous la table basse – lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers et que la porte s'ouvrit sur un James essoufflé.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Scorpius avisa sa coupe de cheveux et sourit, moqueur.

\- Dis donc, tu es bien décoiffé – pas que ça change beaucoup de d'habitude – mais tu ne viendrais pas d'un moment particulièrement agréable avec Tate ?

James le toisa, faussement méchant.

\- Toi, vu ta coupe de cheveux, on dirait que tu viens toujours d'un moment particulièrement agréable avec quelqu'un.

Scorpius joua avec une de mèches rebelles, échappée de son chignon.

\- Quoi, t'aimes pas mes cheveux longs ?

James l'observa un moment.

\- Si. En fait ça te va bien.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Bon, on y va ? s'exclama James, enthousiaste de traîner dehors après le couvre-feu.

\- Attends James, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose avant.

Scorpius posa Diego par terre et sortit un vieux parchemin de sa cape. Mais James le reconnut aussitôt.

\- C'est…

Scorpius le lui tendit.

\- La carte des Maraudeurs. Elle te revient. Albus me l'a offerte, mais c'est toi le fils d'Harry, quoi que les gens disent.

Scorpius avait été très touché par les larmes de James, et même s'il n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir améliorer leurs rapports, il pouvait permettre un mince lien entre James et Harry. James regarda le parchemin avec des yeux brillants. Il le plia précieusement, le rangea dans sa cape et adressa un large sourire à Scorpius.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Touché, il se détourna et quitta la pièce, suivi de Scorpius.

.

.

\- Aaaaaah ! Enfin le week-end ! s'extasia Sam.

Albus sourit et rangea ses affaires.

\- Il fait encore super beau, ça va être agréable le premier entrainement de Quidditch.

\- Tu es automatiquement gardé dans l'équipe ? demanda son ami en lui emboitant le pas pour quitter la salle d'Arithmancie. Avec cette histoire de match spécial face à d'anciens élèves, je pensais que certains feraient pression sur Madame Bibine pour qu'elle organise des sélections.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Le nouveau capitaine de Serpentard a été désigné par Ryan qui a fini sa scolarité et on doit trouver un attrapeur et un batteur remplaçant. A part ça, notre équipe est au complet.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Alice est devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et tourna dans un couloir pour rejoindre la salle de DCFM où Scorpius se trouvait.

\- Oh oui, moi aussi je l'ai entendu, elle m'a rabâché les oreilles avec ça.

Albus se prit un livre sur la tête.

\- J'ai fait quoi, moi ? demanda Alice, espiègle.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Sam qui rougit instantanément.

\- Oubliez, Serpentard, cette année, la coupe de Quidditch est à nous.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, ricana Albus.

Jensen sortit de la salle de classe en compagnie d'Alais qui adressa un sourire en coin à Albus.

\- Je suppose que tu viens nous soudoyer pour qu'on assiste à l'entraînement de Serpentard ?

Alice alla taper dans sa main. Albus se redressa fièrement.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous soudoyer car vous prenez plaisir, je l'espère, à venir voir jouer votre équipe.

Nouvel échange de regards entre les deux filles, pendant que Jensen et Sam se retenaient de rire. Scorpius sortit de la salle et vint se coller à Albus.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, on va sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Albus, qui lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

\- Vous voyez, ça c'est un ami fidèle !

\- Jensen et moi on va aller préparer ton anniversaire, monsieur, t'as pas oublié que ta fête c'est ce soir ? demanda sa cousine en croisant les bras.

Scorpius se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu sais, y a rien à préparer, c'est pas-

\- Tu crois que les apéritifs et les boissons vont se préparer tous seuls ? le coupa Jensen.

Ils s'en allèrent avant que Scorpius n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Albus passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Laisse les gérer, tu seras agréablement surpris, j'en suis sûr.

Lui non plus ne laissa pas à Scorpius le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils se rendirent – Sam, Alice, Scorpius et Albus – sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement. Sam s'entrainait à lancer sur eux des sortilèges de climatisation qui rafraichissaient la légère brise.

\- Tu ne peux pas souffler, deux secondes ?

Scorpius remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et sourit à Maya. Elle était venue, accompagnée d'Elisabeth et de Théo – qui rougit lorsqu'Alice, à Gryffondor comme lui, lui adressa un regard entendu, se rappelant parfaitement de son faible pour Scorpius. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que Scorpius était gay lui aussi, mais elle avait encore des doutes sur la personne qui lui plaisait.

Maya s'assit à côté de Scorpius, Elisabeth alla s'allonger plus haut pour profiter du soleil. Théo, lui, s'installa à côté d'Alice. Sam les observa tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que deux Gryffondor viennent faire ici ?

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller, minauda Alice.

\- Euh non, non, c'est bon, répondit précipitamment Sam, c'était juste une blague.

Alice lui tira la langue, espiègle.

\- Quant à Théo, il est là pour voir s'il trouve un joueur à son goût.

\- Eh, c'est-

\- Alice, laisse-le un peu tranquille, le coupa Maya, amusée.

\- Yeah !

Scorpius venait de se lever brusquement : Albus avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

\- Tu es au courant que ce n'est qu'un entraînement, se moqua gentiment Albus en atterrissant sur le gradin près d'eux.

Scorpius lui donna une bourrade. Elisabeth se redressa.

\- Et maintenant, on va faire la fête !

Tout le petit groupe marcha tranquillement jusqu'au château, mais lorsque Scorpius voulut prendre la direction des cachots pour rejoindre la salle commune, Albus attrapa sa main.

\- Eh non, beau gosse, ce n'est pas là-bas que la fête se passe.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Surprise, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ses amis le conduisirent jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Scorpius, surpris et heureux.

\- Eh oui, répondit Elisabeth.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande leur apparut et lorsque Scorpius y entra, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. La salle était tout simplement magnifique. Décorée de toutes les couleurs, des serpentins pendaient du plafond, un jacuzzi à bulles et aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel fumait dans un coin, la vapeur formait divers animaux et objets. Au centre, une table ronde nappée sur laquelle étaient posés bonbons, guimauves, chocolats, pains surprises, bièraubeurre, whisky pur feu et autres boissons. Il y avait de la musique qui semblait sortir par tous les murs, des lumières qui clignotaient de partout. C'était exactement comme Scorpius s'était imaginé les choses. Exactement le souvenir coloré qu'il avait de ses premiers anniversaires organisés par sa mère.

\- Alors, ça te plaît ? souffla Albus à son oreille.

Scorpius se tourna vers Albus, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est magnifique.

Il se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Merci à tous !

Ses amis – rejoints par Rose et Hugo – lui souhaitèrent un chaleureux joyeux anniversaire, puis se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Albus prit les épaules de Scorpius et le tourna vers lui. Il défit son espèce de chignon et avant que Scorpius ait pu protester, rassembla ses cheveux et les noua en une queue de cheval soignée.

\- Voilà, j'adore quand tu es coiffé comme ça.

Scorpius rougit et embrassa la joue d'Albus avant de le tirer pour aller lui aussi profiter du buffet.

.

.

\- Aaaah, Scorpius, j'adore ta vision des anniversaires.

Jensen soupira d'aise en s'installant dans le jacuzzi. Après s'être éclatés le foie avec les friandises et boissons en tout genre (avec modération les alcools, et même carrément interdits pour Hugo et Maya), ils avaient dansé jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes flanchent et s'étaient rassemblés sur des poufs pour jouer à action ou vérité (d'où le tatouage semi-permanent que Hugo et Théo avaient tatoué pour l'un sur le poignet, pour l'autre l'arrière de la nuque, le genre de tatouage qu'on préférait éviter). Pour finir la soirée en beauté, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le jacuzzi aux senteurs de rose et de jasmin. Maya, d'ordinaire extravagante, se sentait mal à l'aise, même en maillot de bain une pièce, au milieu des garçons, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de remarque ou n'ait de regard déplacé. Hugo lui adressait des sourires rassurants. Alice détaillait Sam du regard, qui faisait tout pour faire comme s'il ne remarquait rien, quant à Théo, il était plus rouge que jamais. Scorpius, pourtant, ne remarquait pas sa gêne et plaisantait avec sa cousine, échangeant des regards entendus alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer le corps exposé de son cher et tendre. Rose passa un bras au-dehors du jacuzzi pour atteindre sa montre posée sur ses habits.

\- Et on n'a même pas encore trop dépassé le couvre-feu. En même temps, il est plus tard le vendredi soir, y a moins de risque.

\- Oh ben ça, avec le nouveau préfet de Serpentard en train de se baigner avec nous, on ne risque rien, le taquina Albus.

Scorpius le chatouilla sous l'eau.

\- Enfin tout dépend du deuxième préfet, nota Alice en se glissant légèrement vers Sam. Il fait sa ronde tout seul ?

Rose et Albus adressèrent un regard à Alice, qui, les yeux fermés, ne se rendit pas compte du froid qu'elle avait jeté. Scorpius resta détaché.

\- C'est les préfets en chef qui s'en chargent ce soir, donc je suis tranquille.

\- En parlant de préfet en chef, enchaina Albus pour capter l'attention de sa cousine, parait que tu flirt avec le préfet en chef de Serdaigle ?

Rose se replongea dans l'eau et prit la même position allongée qu'Alice.

\- Je ne flirt pas avec Hyacinthe, je sors avec lui.

Scorpius pouffa dans l'eau et manque s'étouffer à la vue de l'air effaré d'Albus.

\- Tu sors avec… le fils de McLaggen ?

\- Je sors avec Hyacinthe, oui, et donc ?

\- Ben… disons que la réputation de son père laisse un peu à désirer, nota précautionneusement Sam.

Rose se redressa à nouveau.

\- La réputation de son père lorsqu'il était un ado laisse à désirer, oui, et alors ? S'il ne faisait pas partie de la génération de mes parents et de mon oncle, tout le monde s'en carrerait la Ravegourde.

Elle se leva dans le jacuzzi.

\- En fait, je ne devrais même pas avoir à me justifier.

\- Rose, attends, l'arrêta Scorpius. Ne pars pas, c'est ridicule.

\- C'est mon cousin qui est ridicule, répliqua l'adolescente en sortant pour se sécher.

Rose alla se rhabiller derrière les paravents et quitta la Salle sur Demande. Scorpius adressa un regard de reproches à Albus.

\- Quoi ? répondit son ami. J'y peux rien si elle est susceptible.

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, Albus. Je crois que tu sais très bien que ce n'est jamais agréable de se voir coller une étiquette par rapport à ses parents.

Albus pâlit légèrement et déglutit. Alice rouvrit les yeux, Elisabeth, Hugo et Maya s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau, Jensen et Alais échangèrent un regard, Sam et Theo firent des clapotis innocents dans l'eau. Scorpius aimait fort Albus mais il se devait de parfois le faire redescendre sur terre, il était aussi là pour ça. Alors Albus glissa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et nicha sa tête dans son cou en guise d'excuses, et Scorpius se sentit tout puissant.

* * *

Désolée, je suis vraiment trop fière de mon expression xD

Elle vient de l'expression je m'en carre l'oignon, et devinez quoi ? La ravegourde est une plante qui a justement la forme d'un oignon !


	28. Clairvoyance

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante, comment vous dire que j'en suis à l'écriture du premier chapitre seulement xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Clairvoyance**

Jensen manqua tomber lorsque son menton glissa du creux de sa main. Le professeur Firenze lui adressa un regard réprobateur et l'adolescent se redressa, fixant obstinément la boule de cristal devant lui. Scorpius, assis à côtés, était lui réellement concentré sur la sphère devant lui. Il la tenait entre ses mains et l'observait sereinement contrairement aux airs constipés des autres qui se forçaient à essayer d'y percevoir quelque chose. La salle n'avait pas beaucoup changé de l'époque où elle était occupée par le professeur Trelawney. Des escaliers avaient été installé à la place de l'échelle bancale, pour permettre à Firenze d'y assurer les cours de divination. Il y faisait moins chaud et étouffant, la décoration était plus naturelle, Firenze détestant tous ces voiles de couleur sombre et l'odeur de l'encens lui étant insupportable.

\- Bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous perçoit quelque chose ?

Deux, trois personnes levèrent une main hésitante, mais Firenze passa son regard sur la salle et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Scorpius.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Scorpius sursauta légèrement, sorti de sa contemplation, malgré la douceur que le centaure avait mis dans sa voix.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux.

\- Je… Un cerf. J'ai vu un cerf.

Tout chuchotement se tut.

\- Continuez, l'encouragea gentiment le centaure.

\- Ses bois étaient immenses. Il surplombait… une panthère noire et un puma qui…

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai perdu.

Les chuchotements reprirent et Firenze les fit taire d'un simple regard.

\- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que vous devez me rendre une carte astrale la semaine prochaine, accompagnée de votre description de la constellation du Grand Chien et de celle du Lion.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle en adressant des regards étranges à Scorpius et pour le coup, même Jensen le regarda bizarrement.

\- Tu as vraiment vu tout ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

Jensen ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais il fut interrompu par leur professeur.

\- Monsieur Bradbury, pourriez-vous aller attendre dehors s'il vous plaît ?

Jensen ferma son sac et s'en alla. Scorpius releva la tête vers son professeur.

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai vu d'autre.

\- Je crois, Scorpius, que tu as des facilités en divination. Tu sais, tes camarades ne voient rien, non pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas, mais parce qu'ils ne veulent pas. Ils ne croient pas à la divination, ou bien pensent que c'est une capacité qu'on a ou pas, alors ils n'ouvrent pas suffisamment leur esprit pour percevoir quoi que ce soit. Mais toi, tu y crois sincèrement. Peux-tu me dire d'où te viens cette croyance ?

Scorpius secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, Professeur, pas pour le moment.

Firenze sourit.

\- Bien. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Scorpius mit son sac sur son épaule et quitta la salle. Jensen et Alais l'attendaient au bas des escaliers. Ils descendirent les nombreuses marches pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. A peine Scorpius s'était-il assis à côté d'Albus que des rires retentirent autour d'eux.

\- Alors, Scorpius, parait que t'es une voyante maintenant ?

Scorpius et Albus se retournèrent vers la table de Gryffondor où des cinquième année ricanaient. L'un d'eux avait passé son écharpe autour de sa tête et mimait une espèce de possession.

\- Déjà que t'es une bête curieuse comme ça.

Scorpius retourna à son assiette, mais pas Albus.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil méprisant.

\- Tu crois que tu m'fais peur, Potter ? Je vais répéter : ton ami, c'est un monstre.

Albus était prêt à bondir quand une main ferme serra son poignet. Scorpius, qui avait lui aussi fait un mouvement pour retenir Albus, se pencha pour voir qui avait retenu Albus. Elias fixait le brun dans les yeux.

\- Arrête Albus, il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura Elias de sa voix profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, répondit Albus, les dents serrées, en essayant de se dégager.

\- Ulysse est un imbécile. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que l'un de vous craque pour que vous vous attiriez des ennuis et que vos noms soient une fois de plus dans la Gazette. Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir.

Les deux Serpentards se toisèrent.

\- Albus, il a raison, ajouta Scorpius en prenant sa main.

Elias ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'il sentit qu'Albus avait abandonné l'idée d'attaquer Ulysse. Il tapota son épaule et s'éloigna après avoir fait un croche-pied à Ulysse qui s'était levé, prêt à affronter Albus. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'Ulysse bascula au sol.

Albus inspira profondément et se servit en pommes de terre.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il à Scorpius.

Le blond lui tendit son assiette.

\- Tu as bien fait de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Fais comme moi, ignore ce genre de remarque stupide.

Bien sûr, cela faisait très plaisir à Scorpius qu'Albus prenne sa défense.

\- Je supporte pas qu'on te traite de cette manière.

\- Et alors ? On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Je suis entouré de mes amis, le reste on s'en fout.

Scorpius jeta un œil à l'autre bout de la table où Elias s'était assis à côté de James.

.

.

\- Non, point com, pas point fr.

Scorpius corrigea l'erreur dans l'exposé qu'il rédigeait avec Rose. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient ensemble pour le cours d'étude des Moldus et ils avaient choisir de traiter de l'informatique, un des sujets moldus qui passionnaient le plus les sorciers. Scorpius vérifia que la bibliothécaire ne rôdait pas.

\- Tu sais, Rose, je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'attitude qu'a eu Albus vis-à-vis de ta relation avec Hyacinthe.

Rose haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne le regarde absolument pas.

\- Je sais, renchérit Scorpius. Je lui ai rappelé à quel point c'est désagréable d'être jugé par rapport aux actes passés de ses parents.

Rose sourit et ramena devant elle l'un des livres sur la révolution internet dans le Monde Sorcier.

\- C'est gentil à toi, Scorpius.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais, je trouve stupide que certains n'ont toujours pas compris que ce genre de réaction stupide, de remarques qui n'ont pas lieu d'être peuvent faire mal et défaut aux personnes concernées. Ces rumeurs stupides, les ragots, le regard des autres font beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Oh oui, je sais.

Scorpius repensa aux yeux cuivre emplis de larmes.

\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais, continua Rose en griffonnant sur son parchemin. Hyacinthe, c'est quelqu'un de sincère, je le sens. Et il est…

\- Ténébreux ? Sexy ? proposa Scorpius.

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, rit la jeune sorcière.

La bibliothécaire claqua sa langue contre son palais pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

.

.

James éclairait le couloir de sa baguette, à l'affut d'élèves qui seraient à l'extérieur après le couvre-feu.

\- Dis, tu connais Hyacinthe McLaggen ?

James adressa un regard en biais à Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi, il te plaît ?

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna le blond. Il sort avec ta cousine.

James approuva.

\- Oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de ça. Non, je ne le connais pas personnellement, Tate m'a parlé de lui quelques fois.

James s'arrêta à un croisement entre deux couloirs et choisit celui de gauche.

\- D'après lui, il est, je cite : un imbécile, mais un imbécile très mignon.

James se tourna à nouveau vers Scorpius.

\- C'est cute, tu t'inquiètes pour ma cousine ?

\- Non, mais ton frère, oui.

James baissa la lumière de sa baguette, ce qui lui donna un air sombre.

\- Il ferait mieux de balayer devant sa porte, lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, soupira James.

\- Comment ça, rien ? l'arrêta Scorpius en prenant son bras. Je croyais qu'on était amis, James, tu peux me dire s'il y a quelque chose.

\- Parce que toi, tu me parles de tout ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis d'Albus ?

Scorpius baissa lui aussi la lumière de sa baguette. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner mais comme toujours, James le piégeait. Il ne baissa pas le regard, ne répondit pas à sa question. James capitula et reprit la ronde.

\- Je dis simplement qu'il devrait s'occuper de lui, plutôt que de surveiller les relations de notre cousine ou bien de McLaggen, j'imagine qu'on est d'accord là-dessus.

Scorpius marmonna vaguement que oui et le rattrapa.

.

.

Albus était vraiment crispé. Non seulement Scorpius n'était pas dans les gradins pour l'encourager, mais en plus la sélection de l'attrapeur et du batteur remplaçants de Serpentard s'annonçait tumultueuse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après avoir quitté l'équipe de Quidditch il y a trois ans, James revenait passer les sélections. Et qui était chargé d'affronter les candidats à la place d'attrapeur ? Lui, évidemment. Scorpius ne lui avait jamais autant manqué. Il était son pilier, celui qui l'apaisait, et d'un autre côté, il lui avait si souvent dit de ne pas se mêler de ses histoires avec James qu'il était mieux qu'il soit absent. Il risquait de prendre sa défense et cela le rendrait fou de rage. Plus de dispute… plus de jalousie stupide, il savait que Scorpius l'aimait plus que n'importe qui.

\- Albus ! On commence par les attrapeurs !

Albus poussa un grognement et descendit au sol pour saluer les candidats. Il les analysa : Kyle, un quatrième année comme lui, James et Xavier, élève en troisième année. Bon… Clairement, James était le plus confiant et il savait déjà qu'il serait celui qui allait exceller. Il grinça des dents.

\- On va commencer par toi, Kyle.

Albus devait reconnaitre qu'il se débrouillait pas mal mais ses déplacements manquaient de précision. Quant à Xavier… Non, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Le nouveau capitaine, Joshua, adressa un large sourire à Albus. Evidemment qu'il voulait que James revienne. Non seulement il l'adorait, un de ses foutus admirateurs, mais Albus était obligé de reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait pas photo. Il était sur le point de capituler lorsque Sam arriva en courant.

\- Attendez ! Attendez !

James se mordit la lèvre, embêté. Mais le visage d'Albus s'illumina.

\- Encore un candidat ! Viens Sammy !

Albus ignora Joshua qui estimait que James devait passer avant, et son frère qui arrêta le capitaine dans son élan. Malheureusement, le destin s'acharnait contre Albus. Sam volait bien et était précis dans ses déplacements, mais pas assez rapide pour repérer le Vif d'Or. Il le manqua de justesse après avoir suivi Albus de très près. Joshua croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons notre attrapeur.

Il y avait de l'électricité dans les gradins. Albus se posa devant James, qui tendit la main dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James sourit en coin, moqueur. Albus serra le poing, avança la main, puis se ravisa.

\- J'peux pas.

Joshua observa les deux frères, puis se tourna vers Sam.

\- Samuel, essaye de postuler comme batteur.

.

.

Albus ouvrit grand la bouche en entrant dans la salle commune des préfets.

\- C'est trop la classe !

Il observa les tapisseries puis se tourna vers Scorpius, enjôleur.

\- Tu me fais visiter tes appartements ?

C'était le week-end et Scorpius était bien décidé à en profiter pour passer tout son temps avec Albus. Il avait exprès pris de l'avance sur ses devoirs le samedi et allait réviser ce soir après sa journée avec le beau brun.

Il prit la main d'Albus et l'emmena à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle commune et invita Albus à entrer.

\- C'est vraiment cool ! Faudrait qu'on vienne ici plus souvent, j'ai l'impression que c'est désert alors que c'est le week-end.

\- Tu sais, les préfets en chef passent leurs ASPICS et les autres préfèrent retourner dans les salles communes de leurs maisons quand ils n'ont pas de rondes à faire. Moi, j'aime bien être ici, c'est plus calme.

\- Et James ?

Scorpius essaya de ne pas trop se réjouir du ton jaloux d'Albus, un ton qui l'année dernière encore l'agaçait ou bien engendrait des tensions entre eux.

\- Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Tate, je crois.

\- Il n'était pas préfet lui aussi ? demanda Albus en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Scorpius.

\- Si, mais apparemment il n'a pas fait la demande pour être préfet-en-chef afin de se concentrer sur ses études.

\- Quel garçon respectueux, ricana Albus.

Scorpius s'adossa à l'entrée de sa chambre et sourit. Albus s'était assis sur son lit et testait le moelleux du matelas.

\- Nah. Tout aussi inconfortables que les nôtres.

Scorpius s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On peut rester ici, ou bien aller s'installer dans la salle commune en bas.

Albus tapota sa cuisse et se leva.

\- J'aime bien votre petite salle commune privée. On fait une partie de bataille explosive ?

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table de la salle commune personnelle et laissèrent la porte ouverte sur le couloir pour avoir plus d'espace et de lumière. Leur jeu fut interrompu lorsque Rose passa dans le couloir en compagnie de Hyacinthe McLaggen.

\- Salut cousine ! l'interpella Albus.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et s'appliqua, lui, à saluer Rose _et_ Hyacinthe. Hyacinthe était effectivement un garçon très, très mignon. Mignon n'était même pas le mot, il était tout bonnement sexy, viril. Il portait une chemise noire légèrement ouverte, un jean clair. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient à plat sur sa tête, par rapport au reste de la semaine où ils étaient coiffés avec du gel. Et ses yeux, chose plutôt rare, étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'il paraissait blanc à la lumière. Sa mère devait vraiment avoir un physique particulier car il ne ressemblait en rien aux photos qu'il avait vu de son père.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es préfet, toi aussi ? demanda Albus.

Rose se racla la gorge.

\- Préfet-en-chef. Hyacinthe est en septième année.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Scorpius sourit pour essayer de rattraper l'ambiance électrique qui s'installait entre les deux cousins. Hyacinthe, lui, n'avait toujours rien dit. Il observait Albus, visiblement sans vraiment le voir et s'obstinait à garder son bras passé dans le dos de Rose. On aurait même dit qu'il s'amusait à s'approcher dangereusement des hanches.

\- Alors, Hyacinthe, comment c'est de sortir avec ma cousine ?

\- Divin, répondit Hyacinthe avec un sourire naïf.

\- Pas trop jeu-

Albus glapit lorsque Scorpius lui écrasa le pied. Rose soupira.

\- C'est gentil, Scorpius, d'empêcher la connerie de s'échapper de mon cousin, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. On voulait vous proposer de vous joindre à nous, dans la chambre de Tatiana pour un Cluedo, mais je crois que ce ne sera qu'une mise en abyme d'un interrogatoire.

La chambre de Tatiana, la meilleure amie de Rose, était au bout du couloir. Elle était préfète à Gryffondor. Scorpius se redressa.

\- Mais moi ça me dit ! Si l'autre grincheux ne veut pas, tant pis pour lui !

Il en coûtait à Scorpius de poser un tel dilemme, il voulait passer tout son temps avec lui, mais tenait aussi à ses amis. Albus céda au regard suppliant de Scorpius et il se promit de ne faire aucune remarque à Hyacinthe. Du moins, pour cette fois.

.

.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Albus. Tatiana et moi n'en pouvions plus, Hyacinthe l'a ridiculisé !

Rose, assise sur le canapé, un cousin sur ses jambes en tailleur, racontait son après-midi cluedo à James. C'était un cluedo magique où trouver le coupable était plus compliqué car il pouvait changer au cours de la partie, jeter des sorts pour vous embrouiller. Il fallait réussir à contrer les ruses et sortilèges du jeu.

James se réinstalla sur le tapis et adressa un doux sourire à sa cousine.

\- Dis-moi, tu es bien avec lui ? Avec Hyacinthe ?

Rose était prête à le défendre, puis elle se radoucit. C'était James. Pas Albus.

\- Oui, James, je le suis vraiment.

James lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Alors ça me va.

\- Eh oh !

James et Rose se tournèrent vers la cheminée où leur cousine, Victoire, était revenue.

\- Les cousins, j'ai une surprise, regardez qui est venu me voir à Paris…

Victoire avait finalement réussi à faire céder ses parents. Elle faisait ses études de mode à la capitale française.

Victoire s'écarta et un autre visage apparut dans les flammes.

\- Roxanne ! s'exclama James.

Son deuxième ange, celui qui lui manquait beaucoup cette année. La sorcière avait fini ses études et elle avait décidé de prendre une année pour elle, pour voyager, ce qui était une tradition à l'époque d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas son père qui allait lui tenir rigueur de vouloir s'amuser, elle avait eu de meilleures notes et remarques que son père et son jumeau combinés.

\- Salut les cousins.

Rose descendit du canapé pour s'agenouiller devant le feu.

\- C'est comment Paris ? Tu vas nous ramener des cadeaux, j'espère !

Roxanne rit.

\- Bien sûr. Alors, James, parait que t'as de nouvelles responsabilités à Poudlard ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, je vois, ricana James.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle de quelle famille tu fais partie ? En tout cas, n'hésite pas à demander des conseils à ta sublime cousine, tu sais, celle qui a été préfète de Gryffondor.

Victoire donna un coup de coude à Roxanne.

\- Dis-donc, tu veux que je te rappelle qui était préfète en chef à Serdaigle et meilleure élève de son année ?

Victoire passa une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau blonds et brillants.

\- Au fait, Rosie, il parait que tu as un copain ? demanda Victoire, soudain surexcitée.

Rose échangea un regard avec James et ce dernier leva les mains.

\- Promis, ça ne vient pas de moi !

Rose supplia ses cousines du regard.

\- Dites-moi juste que ce n'est pas arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de mes parents, surtout mon père.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne savent rien, la rassura Roxanne. Mais allez, dis-nous tout !

James fit de temps en temps des remarques sur leur discussion de filles mais il s'amusait beaucoup avec ses trois cousines.

* * *

Saviez-vous que Victoire portait ce nom parce qu'elle est née un deux mai, jour de la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort ? Moi non xD J'ai aussi totalement oublié les autres enfants de Bill et Fleur, sorry.


	29. Je vois, je vois

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante, comment vous dire que j'en suis à l'écriture du premier chapitre seulement xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Je vois, je vois…**

 _ **Les fils Potter : tous deux attrapeurs à Serpentard !**_

 _Hier après-midis, l'équipe de Serpentard à Poudlard a organisé des sélections pour les membres remplaçants, une sélection qui, surprenant, n'a pas été assaillie alors même que la Directrice, le professeur McGonagall, a annoncé un match de fin d'année contre une équipe d'anciens élèves, très certainement menée par Harry Potter._

 _Mais plus grande surprise encore, James Sirius Potter a participé aux sélections alors qu'il a démissionné de son poste il y a de cela trois ans. L'ambiance était absolument électrique sur le terrain, alors même que les deux frères n'ont pas eu à s'affronter, ce qui nous aurait réjoui ! Les deux frères se lançaient des éclairs, symbole de leur père._

 _Reste à savoir qui aura l'immense honneur d'être sur le terrain face à leur père…_

Scorpius jeta le journal sur la table et Albus éloigna vivement son chocolat chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? marmonna le brun, encore endormi.

\- C'est qu'un amas de conneries ! s'emporta le jeune Malfoy. Harry ne s'est pas prononcé quant à sa participation à ce match, même à nous, et ils affirment presque qu'il en sera le capitaine ! Ils ne cherchent que le scandale, toujours plus de scandale, et c'est TOI qui sera sur le terrain, on dirait presque qu'ils te souhaitent un accident ! Et ça n'a rien d'un honneur, pour nous Harry est juste Harry, on a déjà joué face à lui !

Scorpius poussa un grognement de frustration et mordit rageusement dans une tranche de bacon.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire stupide d'éclair, par Merlin, ne les laissez pas écrire des bouses pareilles…

Albus sourit, attendri et tendit sa main à travers la table pour atteindre celle de Scorpius.

\- Calme-toi, nous on connait la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Scorpius inspira profondément et serra les doigts d'Albus.

\- Et ma réussite comme batteur remplaçant, ça personne n'en parle, geignit Sam, le journal entre les mains.

Jensen, Albus et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire.

.

.

James était extrêmement concentré. Il rédigeait un devoir pour le cours d'Ayana Picquery, autrement dit, c'était une course contre la montre.

\- Picquery n'a plus rien d'envoutant ou de fascinant, geignit Quentin en trempant sa plume dans l'encre.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une femme pour toi, se moqua Jessy.

\- Vous avez vu son regard ? renchérit Amélia. Elle a le diable au fond des yeux.

Elias, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, ricana.

\- Elle veut qu'on réussisse, marmonna James sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

Amélia sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se leva et lissa sa jupe.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai cours de vol. A plus, les mecs !

\- Mets ta cape d'hiver, lui conseilla James. Il pleut des cordes.

Mi-octobre. James regrettait déjà les vacances pendant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de se plaindre qu'il s'ennuyait. A présent, il rêvait de ces après-midis au soleil, chez sa grand-mère, à ne rien faire…

 _Flash-back_

 _Les blés s'agitaient autour de James. C'était un bruit apaisant, une très faible rumeur qui chantait, accompagnée des rayons du soleil. Au loin, des cris et des rires, ceux de ses cousins. James réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et sourit lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir sur la chaise longue à ses côtés._

 _\- Tu es tellement sexy avec ces lunettes._

 _James ne bougea pas. Il sentit Tate se rapprocher, se pencher au-dessus de lui et enlever ses lunettes. James ferma les yeux, agressé par le soleil. Les lèvres de Tate se posèrent sur les siennes._

 _\- Je t'aime…_

 _Mais ce moment de paix et de douceur fut de courte durée. Les cousins de James décidèrent que leur bataille d'eau était bien plus rigolote au milieu des champs. James et Tate se retrouvèrent entre deux camps, chargés de seaux et de pistolets à eau._

 _Fin flash-back_

\- Eh bien, tu n'es plus avec Picquery, là.

James sursauta et se tourna vers Elias qui se moquait de lui.

\- On devrait faire une pause, répondit James en s'étirant.

.

.

Sam, Alice, Albus, Maya aidaient Scorpius, Jensen et Théo à réviser la botanique. C'était une matière dans laquelle excellait Elisabeth, mais cette dernière était en cours.

\- Allez, reprenons depuis le début, les encouragea Maya en essayant de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de Scorpius.

Théo tapait doucement son front contre la table basse de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va réussir à comprendre une activité pratique sans la pratiquer ? Cette plante vient d'Assyrie.

\- Il s'agit de trouver les soins et la taille à prodiguer au Mimbulus Mimbletonia, ensemble on devrait y arriver, répondit Alice d'une voix légère.

Elle observa la photo, pencha la tête sur le côté et la tendit à Théo.

\- Tiens, regarde, celle-ci à une forme plutôt évocatrice, tu pourrais tester… l'activité pratique sur un modèle similaire, tiens, celui de ton nouveau petit-copain par exemple ?

Les garçons pouffèrent, Maya se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Albus donna un coup de coude à Alice.

\- Alice, tu es… intrusive, gloussa-t-il.

\- Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas au quotidien dans les pattes, répondit Théo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de son flirt secret, pas si secret que ça pour Alice.

Théo était le meilleur ami de Tatiana et Rose, et cela grâce à Scorpius qui les avait présentés. Bien qu'ils soient dans la même classe, Théo n'avait jamais osé s'approcher des deux amies d'enfance.

\- On est de retour ! s'exclama Tatiana, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

Rose la suivait avec deux cruches de jus de pommes.

\- Les Elfes nous ont donné des verres de lait, des cookies, du chocolat…

Scorpius se tourna vers Tatiana et il sentit un sursaut le prendre au corps.

 **Théo se tourna vers ses amies et fit glisser le tapis. Tatiana ne remarqua pas le pli qui s'était formé au sol et fit basculer le plateau en avant qui se déversa sur les révisions.**

\- Attention !

Scorpius se leva et tendit les mains pour saisir le plateau.

\- Wow… murmura Sam.

\- Alors là, dit Albus, respect. Je n'avais même pas encore enregistré que Tatiana avait trébuché que tu étais déjà debout.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Tatiana qui sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

Scorpius croisa son regard et cligna des yeux.

\- Je… j'en sais rien.

Il posa le plateau sur la table et Rose et lui servirent le goûter. Scorpius se rassit entre Jensen et Albus. Jensen se pencha vers lui.

\- En botanique, je sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas avoir une bonne note en divination.

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard.

.

.

 _Scorpius courrait à perdre haleine dans les bois. Il l'entendait crier, il n'était plus très loin, et pourtant ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, ses poumons brûlaient. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée._

 _\- Maman !_

 _Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Sa jambe laissa une trace de sang sur le sol alors qu'il se relevait pour recommencer à courir._

 _\- Scorpius… aide-moi…_

\- Non !

Scorpius se redressa dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Il cligna des yeux, regarda tout autour de lui. Il alluma rapidement la lumière, serra les draps entre ses poings. Il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à la réalité.

\- Non… Maman, je…

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément mais rien n'y faisait : il avait peur. Il essuya la sueur sur son front, frotta nerveusement ses yeux noyés de larmes et quitta la pièce, puis la salle des préfets en courant. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit rapidement la direction des cachots, donna le mot de passe pour la salle commune des Serpentard et rejoignit le dortoir des quatrième année.

Lorsqu'il tira le rideau d'Albus, celui-ci sursauta.

\- Scorpius, tu-

Scorpius se jeta dans les bras d'Albus et le brun le réceptionna lourdement.

\- Scorpius, chuuut…

Albus referma le rideau et jeta un sort de silence sur son lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Scorpius, démêla doucement ses mèches.

\- Scorpius, tout va bien, je suis là…

\- Albus, sanglota Scorpius. Ma mère… ma mère, j'ai rêvé que…

Albus remonta la couverture sur eux et serra Scorpius d'avantage encore. Il embrassa son front, fredonna une douce mélodie, frotta son dos pour le réchauffer et calmer ses pleurs. Albus se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait consolé Scorpius de la perte de sa mère. C'était peu de temps après qu'ils aient emménagé au Manoir. Albus dormait mal, il n'était pas encore habitué aux lieux. Il avait entendu des pas précipités dans le couloir et était sorti de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

 _Flash Back_

 _Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Draco. Albus s'approcha doucement et regarda par la porte entrebâillée. Draco était assis dans son lit et serrait Scorpius contre lui qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Draco releva la tête et sourit à Albus._

 _\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Albus ?_

 _Le petit garçon se serra contre la porte et secoua la tête._

 _\- Viens par là._

 _Intimidé par les larmes de Scorpius, Albus s'approcha et s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés. Scorpius le regarda en reniflant._

 _\- Tu restes avec moi, Albus, hein ?_

 _Albus fit un grand sourire et se serra contre Scorpius._

 _\- Oui, je serais toujours avec toi._

 _Draco caressa les cheveux des deux petits garçons et éteignit la lumière._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Albus continua de caresser les cheveux de Scorpius jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'apaisent. Scorpius releva lentement la tête vers Albus.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Albus baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, hésita un instant, et l'embrassa. Scorpius répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, se sentant plus en sécurité que jamais dans ses bras. Il était prêt, il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était Albus qui l'avait embrassé le premier, ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, Albus tenait à lui, lui aussi. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Albus descendre entre leurs corps, il se recula et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, sa voix encore enrouée par ses sanglots.

\- Eh bien, sourit Albus légèrement surpris, je pensais que tu voudrais…

Albus serra son bassin contre le sien pour lui faire comprendre. Scorpius le regarda un long moment, les yeux vides et Albus pressa sa main contre son épaule pour le ramener à lui.

\- Eh, Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux et se serra contre le torse d'Albus pour masquer son trouble.

\- Rien, je veux juste dormir et oublier mon cauchemar.

Albus hocha lentement la tête et s'installa confortablement contre son oreiller. Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était dégonflé.

.

.

Albus entra dans la Grande Salle en baillant. Scorpius avait disparu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

\- Hey Albus, le salua Jensen.

Scorpius, assis en face de lui, se tourna vers son meilleur ami et déglutit, gêné. Albus s'assit près de lui et serra son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va. Merci encore, sourit Scorpius.

Albus lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Albus se servit en œufs brouillés et les avala rapidement.

\- J'y vais, dit-il, encore la bouche pleine, Sammy m'attend pour revoir une dernière fois notre exposé en sortilèges.

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Scorpius croisa le regard perçant de Jensen. Il soupira.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

.

.

\- Tu avais raison.

Jensen se redressa. Scorpius avait toute son attention. Le blond était assis dans le canapé, ses genoux repliés contre lui, le regard fixé sur le feu dans la cheminée.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Jensen en se penchant en avant.

Scorpius inspira profondément, agacé.

\- Tu avais raison, Jensen, je suis tombé amoureux d'Albus.

Scorpius avait progressivement baissé la voix, puis s'était retourné dans tous les sens pour vérifier que les quelques personnes dans la salle commune ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Jensen ne fit même pas semblant d'être surpris. Il se racla la gorge, humidifia ses lèvres avant de répondre très calmement.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à en parler, maintenant ?

Scorpius tapa son front contre ses genoux.

\- Je ne sais pas… ce qu'Albus cherche, lui.

\- La popularité ? proposa Jensen en croisant les bras.

Scorpius redressa la tête et poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Je sais c'que tu penses, mais Albus est censé être ton ami.

\- Il l'est, Scorpius, mais tu l'es toi aussi, et Albus-

\- Ok, tu as raison aussi sur ce point-là, répondit Scorpius en descendant ses genoux du canapé. Mais il n'y a pas seulement ce truc entre nous en public, on s'est déjà embrassé quand on était rien que tous les deux.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convaincre Jensen, au contraire, son visage s'assombrit.

\- En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je doute de sa sincérité, déclara Scorpius.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de son couple avec Alice ? Il était avec elle et il-

\- Il se cherche, tout comme moi, le défendit Scorpius. Jensen, on s'est embrassé _en privé_ , je veux dire sans témoin ou quelconque personne à qui il aurait voulu rappeler sa grandeur potterienne.

\- Justement, Scorpius, insista Jensen, il s'agit de sa popularité, de l'image qu'il renvoie ! Je sais qu'Albus est tout pour toi, vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps, mais-

\- Exactement ! l'approuva Scorpius en pivotant vers lui. Albus ne me ferait jamais de mal, il est mon meilleur ami. Je… me suis dégonflé hier soir, je n'ai pas osé lui dire ce que je ressens, mais ça viendra !

Scorpius adressa un grand sourire à Jensen et se leva.

\- Merci Jensen.

Jensen le suivit du regard et secoua la tête.

.

.

Sam et Jensen regardaient les danseurs, contrariés. La grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée pour Halloween mais leur humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Sam était seul, comme à chaque bal et Jensen s'était disputé avec Alais, qui se bornait à danser avec un foutu… Poufsouffle qui avait passé l'année passée à essayer d'attirer désespérément son attention. Rose dansait avec Hyacinthe qui avait posé sa main sur sa taille et qui la regardait béatement. « De manière complètement débile », aurait dit Albus. Quant à Scorpius et Albus, ils dansaient ensemble, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux comme deux amoureux transis.

\- Vous êtes sur le banc de touche, les garçons ?

Sam lança un regard en coin à James.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, c'est une blague de joueur de Quidditch ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne danses pas avec Alice ? Elle n'est pas encore venue te chercher ? le taquina James.

\- James, pour ton propre bien, lâche l'affaire, répondit Jensen qui ne quittait pas sa petite-amie des yeux.

James se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Scorpius ? J'ai quelque chose à lui donner.

Jensen fit un signe du menton.

\- Là-bas, occupé avec son prince charmant.

James repéra son frère et Scorpius, les observa un moment avant de tendre deux enveloppes à Jensen et Sam.

\- C'est l'invitation à mon anniversaire. J'espère vous voir.

Sam fut surpris. Autant James discutait souvent avec Jensen, mais il l'avait ignoré presque depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard, alors qu'ils étaient quand même des amis d'enfance ! Mais James semblait vouloir se rachete et il s'intéressait à lui, alors il lui adressa un sourire en prenant l'enveloppe. James y répondit, puis alla chercher Amélia pour une valse. La sorcière portait une magnifique robe noire bustier aux voiles légers oranges et noirs. Sam le montra du doigt.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi il danse avec elle alors qu'il a un sexy petit-ami ? Il devrait en profiter.

\- Et que dirais-tu d'en profiter toi aussi ?

Alice se pendit au bras de Samuel et lui fit les yeux doux. Malgré sa gêne, Sam ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Avec qui, avec toi ? Tu m'as complètement-

\- Sammy, allez, viens danser avec moi, l'interrompit-elle en le tirant à sa suite.

Sam adressa un regard à la fois suppliant et désolé à Jensen qui plissa les yeux.

\- Faible et lâche, articula-t-il.

.

.

Rose posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Hyacinthe et inspira l'odeur de son parfum. Elle appréciait qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle. Déjà, sa carrure était très appréciable, mais il était plus mûr, plus expérimenté, et surtout il ne la traitait pas comme une enfant et ne profitait pas de son « innocence ». Il la respectait en tant que jeune fille, lui montrai régulièrement qu'il était une personne de confiance et ça, Rose savait que c'était quelque chose de rare. Personne ne le savait et surtout pas ses cousins qui auraient pu se montrer violent, mais Rose avait déjà eu de toutes petites expériences avec les garçons, toujours des échecs parce qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas sur la même longueur d'onde : les garçons pensaient qu'un baiser ne signifiait rien ou alors qu'il signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle imaginait. L'un d'eux lui avait même dit un jour « toi, tu vas penser que parce qu'on s'embrasse, on est en couple ». Oui, naïvement c'est ce qu'elle pensait, parce que c'était ce qu'elle désirait lorsqu'elle donnait un baiser.

Ou bien car elle en disait trop sur elle et ensuite les garçons en profitaient pour la mener en bateau : certains avaient eu honte d'elle et avaient caché ce qu'ils partageaient, d'autres étaient allés voir une autre fille, ou encore il y avait eu celui qui l'année dernière ne cessait de se rappeler à elle pour « la garder sous le coude ».

Hyacinthe, lui, avait réussi à lui montrer qu'elle ne se trompait pas : une relation comme elle se la figurait pouvait exister. Il suffisait de trouver la bonne personne. Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis bien avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Hyacinthe sourit et frôla ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

.

.

A la fin de la danse, Scorpius fit une révérence.

\- Albus, tu es un merveilleux cavalier.

Albus se pavana tel un coq dans une basse-cour.

\- Je sais, je sais. On fait une pause ?

\- Oui, je meurs de soif.

James s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils se servaient au buffet.

\- Salut.

Albus fit une grimace et s'éloigna.

\- Albus, je… Par Merlin, je sens mauvais ou quoi ?

\- Après ton rock endiablé avec Amélia ? Oui, certainement.

James donna une bourrade à la taquinerie de Scorpius. Il sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche et les lui tendit.

\- Tiens. L'autre est pour mon frère, mais je crois qu'il ne me laissera pas approcher.

Scorpius ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut l'invitation, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- A la cabane hurlante ? Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

James lui adresse un clin d'œil.

\- Un ami m'a offert une carte des plus utiles pour sortir incognito de Poudlard. Et puis, en tant que préfet, je fermerais les yeux sur une petite infraction.

\- Et si l'autre préfet vous dénonce ? demanda Scorpius en croisant les bras.

Le sourire de James s'intensifia.

\- L'autre préfet n'est pas assez Serpentard pour faire une chose pareil, mais suffisamment pour être complice de l'évasion.

Scorpius sourit en coin et tapa dans la main tendue de James.

\- Je serais là.

\- Cool ! Tu pourras… lui donner l'invitation ? Enfin, dès qu'il ne sera plus occupé avec elle ?

Scorpius se retourna et vit Albus en compagnie de Cassandra qui riait à gorge déployée, un cocktail dans une main, l'autre posée sur le bras d'Albus.

\- C'est la Serpentard la plus détestable de cette école, grimaça Alice en s'approchant.

Scorpius se retourna : James s'était évaporé.

\- Totalement d'accord, renchérit Alais en prenant le bras de son cousin. Non mais regardez-moi ce décolleté et cette robe… orange vif.

\- On dirait une citrouille trop mûre, eurk.

Scorpius se tourna vers Alice.

\- Quoi, tu es jalouse ?

\- De _ça_ ? demanda Alice, dont la voix partit dans les aigus. Certainement pas, entre Albus et moi, c'est terminé. D'ailleurs je vous laisse, Sam va m'inviter pour la prochaine danse, j'en suis sûre ! Ah, et ne dites rien à Albus, il en ferait une attaque, mais Rose s'est éclipsée avec Hyacinthe !

Alais leva les yeux au ciel puis prit le menton de Scorpius dans sa main.

\- Et toi ça va ? Tu arrives à gérer avec les deux Potter ?

\- Aucun soucis, sourit Scorpius. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Jensen ?

Alais s'écarta.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle ne laissa pas à Scorpius le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et s'éloigna pour partir à la recherche de son Poufsouffle et c'est ce moment que choisit James pour revenir. Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Je suis pourtant sûr qu'Albus est en possession de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, comment fais-tu pour disparaitre et réapparaitre comme ça ?

\- L'agilité et la fluidité d'un puma. Tu viens, c'est l'heure de notre ronde.

Les deux Serpentard quittèrent le bal.

.

.

\- Je trouve que c'est presque cruel de devoir fliquer les élèves alors que c'est une soirée de fête.

\- James, tu dis seulement ça parce que tu profites de ton insigne de préfet pour faire des galipettes nocturnes avec Tate.

Scorpius évita habilement les chatouilles de James et pouffa de rire.

\- Et si on ne le fait pas, le préfet en chef Michael-le-connard-qui-craque-sur-toi va nous démolir et il ne m'aime déjà pas comme ça, alors…

James s'était arrêté et avait fait quelques pas en arrière pour scruter un couloir.

\- Oh par Salazar, je crois que je viens de trouver une raison d'aimer cette ronde.

Scorpius regarda dans le couloir lui aussi et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Michael, LE Michael, était en train de faire une fellation au beau milieu du couloir à Ulysse.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Le Gryffondor Ulysse-je-déteste-Scorpius-et-je-fais-tout-pour-l'humilier ? Oui, c'est lui.

Scorpius pouffa de rire et les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment. Ulysse repoussa Michael qui tomba en arrière et remonta son pantalon aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. James essaya de garder son sérieux mais le rire transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Je me dois de rappeler que tout rapport sexuel est interdit dans-

\- La ferme, Potter ! cracha Ulysse en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard, ajouta Scorpius qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ulysse le bouscula violemment et Scorpius le suivit du regard.

\- Tu vas le regretter, siffla-t-il.

James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et claqua la langue contre son palet.

\- Je crois que tu viens de te faire un ennemi.

\- _Tu_ t'es fait un ennemi. Moi, il me déteste depuis toujours.


	30. Choixpeau engagé

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Choixpeau engagé**

James sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta net.

\- Wow… c'est à ça que tu ressembles quand tu es coiffé/pas coiffé ?

Scorpius avait posé sa tête sur la table de leur salle commune. Il était en caleçon, ses cheveux détachés lui masquant le visage. Il souffla pour dégager sa bouche et un œil.

\- La ronde d'hier m'a achevé.

James s'assit dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu veux dire l'après-ronde, quand je t'ai proposé de boire ici les quelques bièraubeurres que j'avais caché dans ma chambre.

Scorpius grogna.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au lit ? Avec les Serdaigle de cinquième année, on est les seuls à avoir la chance de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée le lendemain d'Halloween.

\- Tu oublies ceux qui sont nés moldus et qui célèbrent, si on peut dire, la Toussaint. Ils sont dispensés et peuvent rentrer chez eux pour la journée.

\- Je vois que tu es très attentif en cours, remarqua James en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

\- Albus a besoin de moi pour un devoir en Divination. Et toi, pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? demanda Scorpius en se redressant pour rabattre ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Tate et moi, on a pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble hier soir, on se voit ce matin. Oui, Monsieur Parfait sèche un cours pour moi.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais James l'interrompit en le pointant du doigt.

\- Tu devrais coiffer le plumeau qui te sert de chevelure avant que le prince charmant n'arrive.

Scorpius secoua la tête et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur la table.

.

.

\- J'aime bien quand tes cheveux sont décoiffés, pourquoi est-ce que tu les as tellement tirés en arrière ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules et sortit quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval.

\- J'arrivais pas à me réveiller ce matin. James et moi on a eu une dure nuit de ronde.

\- Hmm. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait hier ?

Scorpius sourit face à sa curiosité.

\- M'inviter à son anniversaire, d'ailleurs…

Scorpius se leva et alla chercher l'enveloppe dans sa chambre. Il revint s'assoir et la tendit à Albus.

\- Voilà ton invitation.

Albus recula comme si l'enveloppe risquait de le brûler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une invitation, Albus. James t'invite à son anniversaire.

Albus grimaça.

\- Je n'irais pas à son anniversaire. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser au mien.

\- Ce que tu dis est totalement injuste, répondit Scorpius en poussant l'enveloppe sur la table. Il te le souhaite chaque année, je le sais.

\- Mais il n'est jamais venu !

Scorpius ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Albus, tu sais très bien que James ne pouvait _pas_ venir à ton anniversaire, mais toi par contre, vous pouviez vous-

Albus se leva et ferma brutalement son classeur.

\- De toute manière cette discussion ne mènera à rien, je n'irais pas.

Albus se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la salle commune personnelle de James et Scorpius.

\- Très bien, répondit Scorpius en se levant. Tant pis pour toi, moi j'y vais.

Albus marmonna quelque chose et claqua la porte derrière lui. Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Albus pouvait bien être capricieux, tant qu'il était clair qu'il ne suivrait pas sa décision. James était son ami. Point.

.

.

Scorpius immobilisa le saule cogneur et emprunta le passage secret pour rejoindre la cabane hurlante. Lorsqu'il arriva il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « waouh » admiratif. Elias et James s'étaient surpassés pour la décoration/restauration de cette vieille maison soi-disant hantée ! Il monta les escaliers, suivant la musique et l'odeur de petits fours et… d'alcool ? Ok, James se lâchait. Il entra dans la pièce principale, certainement un salon autrefois où de nombreux élèves, toutes maisons confondues, se déhanchaient un verre à la main.

\- Scorpius !

Scorpius rejoignit Jensen et Elias.

\- Salut !

\- Albus n'est pas venu avec toi, quel dommage.

\- Ton sarcasme est très bien camouflé, bravo Elias, plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Si tu cherches le roi de ce soir, il est dans la cuisine en train de refaire du punch avec Sam et Quentin.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Je l'ai trouvé super bizarre hier et il avait l'air complètement ailleurs pendant le cours d'Hagrid, un Noeux a failli lui transpercer le pied parce qu'il ne lui accordait pas l'attention qu'Hagrid estime que ces bestioles aient besoin.

Elias pouffa et lui indiqua où se trouvait le coin cuisine.

\- Tu as vraiment assuré, la cuisine ressemble à peu près à une cuisine.

Sam et James se tournèrent vers Scorpius qui analysait les lieux, moqueur.

\- Un plan de travail et un évier suffisent, non ? répondit James en posant la louche à côté de l'énorme saladier qu'il remplissait.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Scorpius. Joyeux anniversaire, James.

\- Merci, répondit le concerné en donnant une bourrade à Scorpius. C'est cool que tu ais pu venir.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu te commander de cadeau, s'excusa Scorpius, mal à l'aise.

James se pencha à l'oreille de Scorpius.

\- Pas besoin, chuchota-t-il, sans la carte, cette fête n'aurait même pas eu lieu, donc tu m'as déjà offert un super cadeau.

\- Scorpius, salut.

Scorpius se retourna vers Tate qui venait vers eux.

\- Salut ! Je te laisse la place, ton petit copain a déjà ses petits yeux qui brillent à ta vue.

James renifla, amusé et Tate adressa à Scorpius un fin sourire avant d'attraper la main de James.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de James et Scorpius recula jusqu'à Sam.

\- Aloooors… Alice et toi, tu veux en parler ?

Sam rougit et manqua renverser le jus d'orange.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Scorpius ?

Le blond pouffa.

\- C'est ça, change de sujet.

.

.

Scorpius se déhanchait sur la musique, légèrement éméché. Seigneur, si son père le voyait, il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que la plupart des personnes ici étaient plus âgées et d'avantage des admirateurs, des fans, comme ceux d'Albus. A part le petit groupe composé d'Elias, Quentin, Jessy et de cette fille dont il ne savait toujours pas le prénom, et Jensen, Sam et Rose qui dansaient avec lui. Les plus jeunes cousins de James n'avaient pas été conviés. D'ailleurs… James n'était avec aucun de ses amis. Et Tate non plus n'était nulle part. Scorpius sourit.

\- Le petit coquin…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda Rose en se rapprochant de lui pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

\- On dirait que ton cousin est parti souffler la bougie de son petit-ami.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

\- Albus a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi si tu commences à faire ce genre de jeu de mots étrange.

Rose scruta la foule elle aussi.

\- Mais c'est vrai que je les ai vu monter à l'étage, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Espérons qu'un mur ne se soit pas effondré sur eux.

Scorpius quitta la piste pour aller se servir un verre de soda, puis il prévint ses amis qu'il allait prendre l'air. Il emprunta le couloir qui menait à la porte à l'arrière de la maison où des élèves fumaient. Il passa à côté d'eux et s'appuya à la rambarde bancale du porche.

\- Tate, j't'en supplie !

Scorpius baissa la tête et vit James descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au bas de la maison, à la suite de Tate. L'aîné se retourna et Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

\- Tu te mens à toi-même, James, dit Tate, la gorge serrée. Crois-moi, si je prends cette décision, c'est pour toi.

Tate regarda intensément James avant de contourner la maison pour s'en aller. Scorpius vérifia que personne n'avait remarqué la scène qui se jouait et rejoignit James qui s'était laissé lourdement tomber sur la dernière marche. Scorpius s'assit à ses côtés. James avait son visage entre ses mains.

\- Est-ce que… ça va aller ?

James sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas entendu venir.

Ses yeux étaient rougis, son regard fuyant. Scorpius était dans un état d'incompréhension totale, mais il ne pouvait pas poser de questions, James lui-même était complètement perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je… je peux faire quelque chose ?

James le regarda et Scorpius crut qu'il allait lui demander de s'en aller, mais James reprit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Reste là, c'est tout. Raconte n'importe quoi ou tais-toi, je m'en fous.

Scorpius hocha la tête et regarda une nouvelle fois au-dessus d'eux si quelqu'un avait remarqué leur présence mais il ne voyait personne de là où il était. Cette histoire finirait pourtant par faire le tour de l'école : James et Tate étaient un couple apprécié ou bien méprisé, peu étaient totalement désintéressés par la vie de couple d'un Potter.

\- Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

James pivota légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis un Choixpeau flou. Ça s'est joué entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de James.

\- Albus le sait ?

\- Il n'a jamais demandé.

Scorpius but une gorgée de soda.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu choisi Serpentard ?

Scorpius réfléchit à la question. Il savait que c'était en partie pour ne pas être séparé d'Albus. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison, pas celle qui justifiait qu'il aurait choisi Serpentard même si Albus avait été dans une autre maison.

\- Je voulais montrer à mon père que j'étais capable de m'en sortir à Serpentard. C'est un pied de nez à ceux qui ont encore des préjugés sur cette maison, à ceux qui en auront toujours après moi à cause de mon nom.

\- C'est dur, hein ? Le poids d'un nom…

Scorpius se tourna vers James et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

James hocha la tête.

\- Va chercher Jensen.

\- Jensen ? Mais-

\- Oui. Jensen.

Scorpius se leva et retourna dans la maison.

.

.

Le lendemain de la rupture de Tate et James, toute l'école était déjà au courant. James était sombre et défiait quiconque de parler du Poufsouffle en sa présence. Tate, lui, évitait toute question, même de la part de ses amis. Jensen grimaçait lorsqu'il entendait certaines remarques désagréables.

\- La Gazette du Sorcier de demain va être à vomir, je le sens.

\- J'ai appris pour James, c'est vrai ? interrogea Albus en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté de Sam sur le tapis dans la salle commune.

\- Oui, hier soir, répondit Scorpius. Le jour de son anniversaire, c'est vraiment…

\- Ecœurant, compléta Sam.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons.

Scorpius ferma les yeux et Jensen se tourna vers Albus, les yeux plissés.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, il en avait, mais c'est pas une raison pour choisir ce jour pour le faire. James s'en rappellera toute sa vie.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Mon frère t'en a parlé ?

Jensen se leva.

\- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Scorpius, tu viens, on a cours de DCFM.

Scorpius se leva doucement et adressa un sourire à Albus avant de quitter la pièce.

.

.

Albus tapa amicalement dans le dos de Scorpius.

\- C'est super que Kingsley t'ait mis une note pareille !

\- Pourtant, c'est pas la matière où j'excelle le plus, se vanta Scorpius en réajustant le bandeau noir qui tenait ses cheveux en arrière.

Albus sourit, amusé.

\- Oui, pas comme la salle vers laquelle on se dirige en ce moment.

\- Je n'y peux rien si le professeur Firenze m'adore !

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où tu t'es fait coller ?

Scorpius éclata de rire et se pendit au bras d'Albus. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, il s'appuya contre le mur et Albus se planta devant lui, l'observant de haut en bas.

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- J'adore quand tu laisses tes cheveux détachés comme ça. C'est très sexy.

Scorpius rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Merci.

.

.

James attendait que le professeur ouvre la trappe pour le cours de divination. Il avait très mal à l'épaule, battu lamentablement par Ulysse pendant le cours de DCFM, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui transperçait son cœur. Elias le regardait avec inquiétude, mais les yeux de James étaient perdus dans le vide jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scorpius qui gloussait aux taquineries d'Albus.

\- Manquait plus que ça… marmonna l'aîné des Potter.

Il observa le duo, grimaça face à l'attitude de son frère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer, partout, tout le temps. Il était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Il était même certain qu'il se délecterait de l'article qui paraitrait dans la Gazette le lendemain. James avait failli frapper ceux qui étaient venus lui parler malgré son regard clairement non avenant. Il en avait lâché peu mais l'éclat de colère qui lui avait échappé allait nourrir les informateurs de la Gazette, sans aucun doute.

Puis il observa Scorpius. Ses cheveux détachés lui donnaient un air encore plus angélique que d'habitude et ça aussi, ça l'énerva. Sa bouche se déforma d'agacement.

\- James, est-ce que ça va ? Viens, la porte est ouverte.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins.

James se dirigea vers Scorpius, dès qu'Albus se fut éloigné. Scorpius adressa un doux sourire à James.

\- Salut. Tu… tu tiens le coup ?

\- Méfie-toi de lui.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'effaça.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Méfie-toi d'Albus. Il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend.

Scorpius croisa les bras.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es malheureux, mais Albus n'a rien-

\- J'essaye de te mettre en garde, t'es en train de tomber dans ses filets.

\- James, arrête.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour t'empêcher ce gâchis.

\- James, claqua Scorpius en tendant les mains vers le préfet. Ça suffit, ce qui se trame entre Albus et moi, quoi que ce soit, ne te regarde pas.

Scorpius contourna James pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de divination.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, je crois que tu as suffisamment à faire.

James serra les poings et le suivit à contre-cœur.

.

.

Scorpius avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses révisions. Maya, allongée sur le tapis dans leur salle commune personnelle, lui lisait une problématique en DCFM, à laquelle il devait trouver une solution. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes pour essayer de rester concentré sur la voix de son amie, mais un mal de tête commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, sans compter sur tout ce qui lui prenait la tête : sa relation avec Albus, la déprime de James et leur dispute, le stress des examens…

\- Scorpius, tu es sûr que ça va ? On peut faire une pause si tu veux, proposa Théo, appuyé contre le côté d'un fauteuil.

\- Non, je… j'ai super mal à la tête, je sais pas…

Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration et Maya recula face à ses yeux vides.

.

.

Amélia posa un plateau sur lequel elle avait mis des gâteaux et deux verres de jus de fruits et s'assit à côté de James sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des préfets. Elle était préfète à Poufsouffle.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ?

\- Mal, répondit James, sans hésitation.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se serra contre James.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

\- Moi non plus, murmura James.

Sa voix se brisa et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Amélia prit doucement le visage de James et posa la tête du garçon sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, James, on est là pour toi.

\- Il a dit… ces trucs complètement insensés et en même temps, peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être…

James remit son visage entre ses mains.

\- C'est pas possible, faut pas que ça arrive… C'est mal, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est mal, Amélia, et je ferais tout pour arrêter ça.

La Poufsouffle eut un pincement au cœur face à la détresse de son ami. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à au moins essayer de trouver une solution au déchirement qui tiraillait son ami, lorsqu'un cri à l'étage les fit se retourner. James se leva, suivi d'Amélia, et ils montèrent rapidement les marches pour ouvrir la porte de leur petite salle commune. Théo et Maya étaient penchés sur Scorpius qui avait basculé de sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James en s'agenouillant lui aussi.

Les deux plus jeunes étaient pâles et échangeaient des regards inquiets.

\- James, je crois que Scorpius est possédé.


	31. Le rendez-vous secret

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le rendez-vous secret**

Albus poussa un grognement en voyant son frère entrer dans la bibliothèque et clairement se diriger vers lui. Sam se tassa et vérifia que la bibliothécaire était loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

James fit une moue dégoûtée.

\- Je venais juste pour te prévenir que ton cher et tendre a fait un malaise.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Son quoi ?

Albus, lui, avait compris et remballait déjà ses affaires.

\- Scorpius est à l'infirmerie.

James les suivit hors de la bibliothèque.

\- Madame Abbot a déjà envoyé un courrier à Draco pour le prévenir. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas n'importe quel malaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? l'agressa Albus en essayant de le distancer.

\- Maya et Théo ont dit qu'il était possédé.

Albus ralentit un instant, avant de repartir de plus belle.

\- Viens, Sam.

Sam adressa un regard désolé à James et accéléra.

.

.

\- Comment ça, « possédé » ? demanda Rose en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Hyacinthe.

Elisabeth se rongeait les ongles et écoutait attentivement Maya et Théo.

\- Il ne se sentait pas bien, il se plaignait d'avoir mal à la tête, répondit Théo.

\- Et d'un coup, il s'est détendu et ses yeux se sont voilés, c'était… on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu la vue. Et puis, il avait une voix…

\- Envoutante, compléta Théo, encore un peu sonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Elisabeth.

Maya et Théo échangèrent un regard.

\- Quelque chose du genre… « L'alliance ne tient qu'à un fil. Le serpent déroule ses anneaux et embrasse le puma de son corps. Il est la clé du retour à la paix, du lien fraternel et charnel… ».

Les adolescents se turent.

\- Wow… finit par murmurer Hyacinthe, c'est… étrange…

\- Quelqu'un a prévenu Albus, j'espère ? demanda Elisabeth.

\- James est allé le chercher, répondit Rose. Alais est déjà à l'infirmerie.

.

.

\- S'il vous plait, Madame Abbot, c'est mon cousin !

Hannah adressa un fin sourire à Alais.

\- Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Greengrass, je dois attendre l'arrivée de son père.

\- Dites-moi au moins comment il va !

\- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il dort encore, ce qu'il a vécu était… fort, mais son pouls est régulier.

Albus arriva en courant et voulu passer devant Hannah qui le retint.

\- Attends, Albus, Draco Malfoy n'est pas encore là.

\- Peu importe, je suis de sa famille !

\- Légalement, non. Ecoute, je sais que tu tiens énormément à Scorpius-

\- Il est comme un frère pour moi.

\- Mais je dois attendre l'arrivée de Draco. Arrêtez de paniquer comme ça, c'est juste un malaise, Scorpius va bien.

\- Tu peux les laisser entrer, Hannah.

Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules des adolescents et entra avec eux dans l'infirmerie. Albus et Alais se mirent à la droite de Scorpius, Draco échangea encore quelques mots avec Hannah, avant de s'assoir à la gauche de son fils. Il passa une main sur son front.

\- Tu crois que c'est grave ? demanda Alais, soucieuse.

Draco lui sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne l'est pas du tout.

Il regarda Albus, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son fils, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il a hérité du don d'Astoria.

Alais ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'il a le troisième œil ?

\- Je crois bien que oui.

\- Alors ce qui s'est passé avant, c'était sa première prédiction ? demanda Albus.

Scorpius poussa un gémissement et regarda autour de lui.

\- Papa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco prit la main de Scorpius.

\- Hannah m'a appelé. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Scorpius se redressa avec l'aide d'Albus.

\- J'étais avec Maya et Théo, on révisait, puis soudain…

Scorpius se frotta le front.

\- C'est flou…

Draco redressa la tête vers les deux adolescents aux côtés de son fils.

\- Vous voulez bien nous laisser ?

Alais hocha la tête, adressa un sourire à son cousin et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Albus embrassa le front de Scorpius et sortit lui aussi.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco en retour.

.

.

\- James ?

Le concerné leva la tête des cours qu'il révisait, assis dans un couloir, et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tate ?

Sa voix avait tremblé. Malgré sa colère, il était plus malheureux qu'énervé. Tate se dandinait, mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais que je t'ai évité ces derniers temps, et je voulais m'excuser-

\- Tu sais, je préfère que tu m'évites, répondit James qui dans le même temps le suppliait du regard de rester à ses côtés.

Il déglutit, amer.

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait… me quitter le soir de mon anniversaire…

Tate s'assit contre le mur à côté de lui.

\- Pour ça aussi, je m'excuse. Je suis vraiment un enfoiré.

James se tourna vivement vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Non.

Tate croisa son regard.

\- Tate… je t'aime.

Le Poufsouffle sourit tristement et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non… moi, je t'aime.

James plissa les yeux et déglutit. Il lui était difficile d'avaler.

\- Va t'en. Dégage !

Tate se leva doucement et s'en alla. James lâcha ses fiches et prit son visage entre ses mains.

.

.

Albus s'assit sur le lit auprès de Scorpius et serra sa main.

\- Ne sois pas triste, Scorpius.

Le blond rit et s'essuya le visage.

\- Je ne pleure pas de tristesse, Albus. Ce sont des larmes de joie.

Albus sourit lui aussi et s'allongea à côté de son ami. Scorpius serra d'avantage sa main.

\- Tu te rends compte ? J'ai hérité de son don… J'ai hérité du don si précieux qu'avait ma mère.

Albus était heureux de voir Scorpius si ému, mais il espérait aussi que la raison de son malaise resterait secrète le plus longtemps possible. Avec la réputation qu'ils avaient, la nouvelle de cette… « bizarrerie », bien que le Monde sorcier soit fait d'étrangetés, ne ferait qu'aggraver leur cas, et Scorpius ne supporterait pas de voir cette fierté bafouée.

Draco revint auprès des deux garçons.

\- Harry et moi allons tout faire pour étouffer ton malaise, Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon, perplexe.

Draco et Albus échangèrent un regard et au vu de l'air affolé d'Albus, Draco réfléchit rapidement.

\- Simplement par sécurité, Scorpius. Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas une énième stupidité et d'autre théories grotesques dans la Gazette à ton sujet ou celui d'Albus.

Scorpius se tourna vers son ami et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Draco sourit, embrassa ses deux fils et quitta l'infirmerie. Scorpius s'installa confortablement dans les coussins.

\- Je suis épuisé…

\- Repose-toi, Scorpius. Hannah enverra un fantôme me prévenir quand tu pourras retourner en cours ou bien dans ton dortoir, et je t'y accompagnerais.

\- Merci, murmura Scorpius avant de s'endormir.

.

.

Draco avait réussi à faire taire les rumeurs grâce à l'aide d'Harry. A Poudlard, on avait parlé pendant une semaine du malaise de Scorpius, puis c'était retombé, d'autant plus que personne à part les préfets n'avaient eu vent du cri poussé par Maya et Théo. Amélia s'était chargée de les convaincre de garder le silence à la demande de James. Scorpius n'avait encore rien dit à James, mais à vrai dire, cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. La divination ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais plus jeune il lisait tout ce qu'il trouvait et aimait se renseigner sur les différents aspects de la magie. Il savait ce qui arrivait à Scorpius et il attendrait qu'il lui en parle de lui-même. Tout comme Albus, hormis l'information que le don venait d'Astoria, James savait que ce ne serait rien de bon que cela se sache dans l'école. Et pour Scorpius, même s'il n'avait pas honte et ne réalisait pas vraiment que cela pouvait être vu ainsi, seuls ses amis méritaient de savoir.

\- James ?

L'aîné des Potter était déjà prêt à quitter leur petite salle commune. Il leva les yeux de la lettre qu'il avait à la main et se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Oui ?

Scorpius se tordait les doigts.

\- Je voulais te reparler de mon malaise.

James referma simplement la porte et s'appuya contre.

\- Je suis désolée, on est amis et je ne t'ai rien dit, mais ce n'était pas un simple malaise.

\- Je sais.

Scorpius releva les yeux. James sourit, amusé.

\- Tu as le troisième œil. J'en ai reconnu le symptôme.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que je voulais que ça vienne de toi. Ce n'était pas à moi de te forcer la main si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.

Scorpius adressa un grand sourire à James.

\- Alors… j'aimerais te confier autre chose.

James se redressa légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il était attentif.

\- Le troisième œil… c'est un don que j'ai hérité de ma mère.

James haussa légèrement les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- C'est ma tante Daphnée qui me parlait de ça.

James s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Les fois où mon père était perdu, j'allais chez elle et elle me racontait ses visions les plus drôles. La première fois, le premier flash, elle s'était mise à courir le plus vite possible vers l'extérieur de la maison où Daphnée se balançait et elle l'avait réceptionnée avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête. Leur nounou s'était fait virer et mes grands-parents avaient très bien pris le don de ma mère. C'était une vraie surprise.

Scorpius poussa un soupir.

\- D'après mon père, elle était belle et très puissante lorsqu'elle était prise d'une vision. Elle vivait mal les visions catastrophes, mais s'illuminait face à l'annonce du bonheur.

James hocha la tête.

\- Il soupçonne d'ailleurs qu'elle est venue vers lui à la suite d'une de ses visions. Elle n'a jamais répondu à sa question à ce sujet. A-t-elle fait ça pour le sauver ou bien y a-t-elle vu un grand bonheur ? Qui sait.

James souffla et se redressa.

\- J'adore l'histoire de tes parents.

Scorpius se tourna vers James, surpris.

\- C'est vrai, leur rencontre, leur couple, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

\- Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis… très fière d'eux.

James tapota le bras de Scorpius avant de se lever.

\- Bon, j'y vais, on m'attend à Pré-au-lard.

C'était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant les vacances de Noël. Scorpius irait avec Albus, puis il trouverait un prétexte pour s'éclipser avec Sam et aller lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais pour James, le rendez-vous qu'il avait était bien différent de la préparation des fêtes de Noël et bien loin de l'anniversaire de son frère. Quoi que…

.

.

James poussa la porte de la Tête de Sanglier et balaya la salle du regard. Lorsqu'il repéra le sorcier, il s'avança, hésitant et s'arrêta avant qu'il ne le voie. S'échanger des lettres, c'était une chose, sur le papier il était toujours plus simple de parler de ce qu'on ressentait, même si au début James passait plusieurs jours sur deux lignes. Mais être face à lui, réaliser tout ce dont il lui avait parlé, voir dans ses yeux gris qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait raconté, et… Oh Salazar, le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour : et s'il avait parlé à Harry ?

James tourna les talons, décidé à s'enfuir le plus loin possible du bistrot.

\- James ?

L'adolescent se figea, inspira profondément, et se retourna vers Draco. Le sorcier sourit et tendit sa main vers James.

\- Ravi de te revoir.

James baissa les yeux sur la main de Draco et la serra.

\- Et si on allait s'assoir, hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

James suivit Draco pour s'installer ensemble à la table. James commanda et observa à nouveau Draco qui avait sa tasse portée à ses lèvres. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le scrute à travers la vapeur de sa boisson, mais le père de Scorpius était détaché et gentil, tout comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main. Draco reposa sa tasse, croisa ses mains devant lui et leva les yeux vers James.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes sûrs que personne ne sait qu'on est là ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Draco. Personne ne m'a vu entrer et je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as fait très attention. Tout comme à mon époque, les élèves ne viennent jamais ici et je connais le propriétaire. Personne ne sait qu'on se retrouve.

\- Pas même _lui_ ?

Draco plongea son regard perçant dans celui de James. L'adolescent fut déstabilisé. D'habitude, c'était lui qui réussissait à déstabiliser ces mêmes yeux gris, appartenant à la progéniture de Draco.

\- James, je t'ai fait la promesse de garder nos échanges, confidences, rencontres pour nous. Même mon fils n'en sait rien.

\- Ah ça, je veux bien le croire, il m'en aurait déjà parlé, plaisanta James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco savait qu'ils étaient amis et c'était un sujet bien délicat. Il ne savait comment se positionner vis-à-vis d'Albus, vis-à-vis de de Scorpius – il n'avait pas à se mêler des amitiés de son fils – ni vis-à-vis de Harry.

\- Tout se passe bien entre vous ? Je sais que tu l'as emmené à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, il m'a parlé tout à l'heure du don de sa mère. Je trouve ça bien qu'il en ait hérité, il se sent plus proche d'elle comme ça.

Draco esquissa un sourire. C'était exactement ce que pensait Albus.

\- Et Tate ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui dans tes dernières lettres alors que c'est un de nos sujets principaux de discussion.

Draco n'avait pas encore vraiment réussi à le faire parler de Harry. Il y travaillait progressivement, James s'était déjà confié sur sa relation avec sa mère et avait même parfois glissé des informations sur la façon dont se déroulaient ses vacances lorsqu'Albus en faisait partie.

James perdit son sourire et se saisit de son chocolat chaud.

\- On est plus ensemble.

\- Oh…

Alors là, Draco était vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce genre de discussion là, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il n'avait jamais eu à y faire face pour le moment avec Scorpius, la seule personne dont Scorpius était très proche était comme un frère pour lui – Albus.

\- Je suis désolé, tu veux en parler ?

James haussa les épaules et rougit.

\- Pas vraiment, non. C'est un peu délicat.

Draco tapa son alliance contre sa tasse.

\- Pas de problème, de quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ?

James déglutit. Il passa en revue les différents sujets abordés dans les lettres et il se rendit compte que l'appréhension qu'il avait essentie n'était pas vraiment justifiée : ce dont ils avaient parlé dans les lettres n'était rien par rapport à ce qui lui brulait les lèvres. Des choses dont il ne pouvait parler à sa mère, ni… à son père.

Il choisit ce qu'il lui était le plus facile à aborder.

\- Eh bien… j'aimerais bien qu'on parle formation. Tu es au courant que l'année prochaine, les sixième année doivent trouver un stage ?

Draco sourit et approuva.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? Avez-vous des idées, des théories sur la suite ? Prochain chapitre : les vacances de Noël !


	32. Madame Weasley

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace ! Je vais poster je pense une fois par semaine, déjà parce que c'est plus gérable pour moi et surtout je ne suis pas du touuuuuuuuuuut avancée dans l'écriture de l'année suivante xD

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les review, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Madame Weasley**

\- Sérieux, Scorp', j'arrive pas à croire que tu fais toujours ça !

Al', allongé sur le lit de Scorpius, battait des pieds, la tête vers le sol, où Scorpius était en train de décorer une lettre.

\- Et moi, je ne comprends pas que tu ne le fasses pas. Cette invention moldue est absolument géniale !

Lorsque Harry et Albus étaient entrés dans la vie de Scorpius et Draco, ils avaient amené quelques traditions moldues – au grand damne de Narcissa et Draco – et une seule avait remporté l'adhésion : la lettre au Père Noël. Scorpius avait été émerveillé, Albus également, car son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant, lorsqu'ils vivaient seuls. Mais maintenant, plus aucun des deux ne croyait à ces bêtises et Scorpius continuait chaque année à noter ce qui lui plairait sur une lettre décorée, pailletée et enchantée grâce aux petits tours que pouvaient faire les Elfes de maison. La lettre pourrait se balader dans tout le manoir et au-delà, à la recherche des différents membres de la famille de Scorpius pour les piquer gentiment et les inviter à choisir un cadeau à offrir.

Albus roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

\- Parce que je suis mature, Scorpius.

Scorpius s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je déteste quand tu me prends de haut comme ça. Je ne suis pas un gamin.

\- Tu es un vrai chaton, Scorpius.

Le blond se leva et sauta agilement sur le lit pour atterrir à califourchon sur Albus qui sourit en coin.

\- Je suis sérieux, Albus, tu me mets en colère.

Albus plissa les yeux et toucha le nez de Scorpius de son doigt.

\- C'est exactement ce que je recherche.

Scorpius remonta ses deux mains autour de la tête d'Albus et se pencha.

\- Parce que quand tu te mets en colère, tu deviens ténébreux et sexy.

Scorpius se sentit rougir et cela accentua son agacement. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent et laissa tomber son bassin contre celui d'Albus qui souffla, surpris.

\- C'est suffisamment sexy pour toi ?

Albus haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est en plein jour, on est à la maison et nos-

Scorpius pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Albus pou le faire taire. Il frotta son bassin contre celui d'Albus.

\- Hmm !

Albus posa ses mains sur les épaules de Scorpius pour le faire reculer. Scorpius déglutit et se laissa tomber assis à côté, renfrogné.

\- Tu m'as vraiment blessé, Albus. C'est pas agréable d'être traité comme un gosse, je pensais que toi tu le comprenais.

\- Mais Scorpius, répondit Albus en s'asseyant lui aussi, déconcerté, c'est une plaisanterie venant de moi.

\- Oui, mais ça influe sur ma confiance en moi, tu vois, et c'est déjà difficile de faire face à Poudlard alors j'aimerais bien qu'on évite ce genre de remarques entre nous.

Albus se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules de Scorpius.

\- Je croyais que tu étais indifférent à ce qui se disait.

Scorpius plongea son regard dans celui d'Albus et il ressentit de la déception pour la première fois. Il pensait qu'Albus aurait compris, compris que c'était impossible d'être totalement indifférent et que bien sûr lui aussi ressentait quelque chose face aux insultes, même s'il choisissait l'impassibilité. Il pensait qu'Albus comprenait tout, toujours.

\- Eh bien non, pas tant que ça.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la voix de Draco retentit dans les escaliers.

\- Scorpius ! On y va !

Le blond se leva du lit avec un sourire pour son ami.

\- Tu devrais aller finir de préparer tes affaires, ton père ne va pas tarder à t'emmener chez Molly.

\- Tu viendras pour mon anniversaire, hein ? Tu te souviens qu'elle t'a invité ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

.

.

Scorpius ressortit de la boutique, satisfait. Il avait trouvé le cadeau pour son grand-père, ainsi que pour Harry. Il trouvait cela drôle d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour ces deux-là dans la même boutique. Il rejoignit son père qui revenait de la banque. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, papa ?

Draco sourit, pincé.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- On rentre ? Je n'ai pas fini mon sac pour aller chez les Weasley.

Draco se mit en route et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Tu restes une nuit, Scorpius. Pas besoin d'emmener tant d'affaires que ça.

\- Anar a fait un paquet de gâteaux pour chacun, du moins suffisamment selon le nombre de cousins qu'il y aura, et pour mes amis aussi.

\- Scorpius, les Weasley ne sont pas-

\- Nous ne sommes pas quoi ?

Les Malfoy pilèrent net en se retrouvant face à Ginny, sa petite fille, Lily, dans une poussette, et James.

\- Oh… Bonjour Ginny.

\- Bonjour Draco.

Tandis que les deux adultes se foudroyaient du regard, James fit une grimace à Scorpius pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Salut Scorpius, tu vas bien ?

Scorpius sourit.

\- Salut James. Très bien et toi ?

Ginny observa les deux adolescents, la bouche tressautant d'agacement. James l'ignora et salua Draco.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Bonjour James. Tu peux m'appeler Draco.

James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, amusé par la situation.

\- Bonjour Madame _Weasley_.

Scorpius affronta la femme du regard. Il s'était donné à cœur joie d'insister sur le nom de famille, car il savait que la femme, encore aujourd'hui, regrettait beaucoup de ne plus s'appeler Potter. Elle ne répondit pas à l'adolescent et contourna les deux Malfoy, suivie par James qui adressa un dernier regard à Scorpius. Le blond, inconscient de la gêne que ressentait même son père, redressa la tête et continua son chemin.

\- Au fait papa, on pourrait ne pas parler de cette rencontre à Harry ou Albus ? Albus sait qu'on est amis avec James, mais c'est un sujet-

\- Scorpius, tu ne peux pas te permettre de juger la mère d'Albus.

Scorpius pila une nouvelle fois, mais son père passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Il accéléra donc le pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça papa ?

\- J'ai bien compris le mépris que tu lui portes, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a enduré, cela ne te regarde pas, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je suis l'ami d'Albus !

\- Lorsque j'ai perdu ta mère, j'aurais pu sombrer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je t'avais toi. Ginny a perdu l'amour de sa vie elle aussi.

\- Mais elle avait James. Et Albus !

\- Peu importe, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ce genre de remarque, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Mais-

\- Scorpius, est-ce que c'est clair ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna.

\- Oui, papa.

.

.

Scorpius monta dans sa chambre pour étaler les cadeaux sur le lit et les emballer avec l'aide de Laurelin. Albus était parti chez sa grand-mère, quant à lui, il le rejoindrait le lendemain pour son anniversaire.

\- Je vous ai apporté les paquets de gâteaux, Maître Scorpius.

\- Merci Laurelin, sourit le Serpentard en les prenant des bras de la petite Elfe qui ne voyait même plus où elle marchait.

\- Scorpius ! Quelqu'un dans la cheminée de mon bureau pour toi !

Scorpius rangea rapidement les gâteaux dans un sac et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le bureau de son père. Il ralentit le pas en reconnaissant le visage de James dans les flammes.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est Albus ?

\- Je ne suis pas avec mon frère, répondit James, agacé. Non, je t'appelle parce que je voudrais revenir sur ce que tu as dit avant.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant devant le feu.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié la manière dont tu as considéré ma mère.

Scorpius cligna des yeux.

\- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout. Elle est fatiguée en ce moment, elle doit s'occuper de Lily, alors elle n'a pas besoin qu'un adolescent bourgeois se montre supérieur et méprisant.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, indigné.

\- Je croyais que tu méprisais l'histoire de tes parents.

\- C'est le cas, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de porter un jugement sur ma vie, que ce soit pour me défendre ou-

\- Ce n'était pas pour te défendre, toi, se moqua Scorpius.

\- Ou pour défendre Albus !

Scorpius se redressa.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce qu'Albus ressent ! s'emporta Scorpius.

James resta un instant sans voix.

\- Bien tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, répondit finalement James avec un fin sourire mais des yeux tristes. Sache que je m'imagine très bien ce que ressent Albus, je le comprends plus que tu ne le pourras jamais.

James disparut et Scorpius grinça des dents, marmonnant dans sa barbe en remontant dans sa chambre. Il ne devait pas se mêler des affaires d'adulte car il ne les comprenait pas, mais le Monde leur rappelait constamment qu'ils étaient des enfants de la nouvelle génération, la descendance d'adolescents ayant fait la guerre. On leur rappelait constamment qu'ils étaient définis selon leurs parents.

.

.

Scorpius se retrouva étouffé contre le torse de Molly Weasley. Il réussit de justesse à sauver le sac rempli de gâteaux de la poitrine de la sorcière.

\- Oh Scorpius, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

\- Très bien Madame Weasley, et vous ?

\- Oh, appelle-moi Molly ! Viens, tu n'es pas le dernier, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment es-tu venu d'ailleurs ?

Elle remarqua la présence de Draco derrière Scorpius et le salua d'un signe de tête. Il répondit poliment, accompagné d'un sourire, et transplana. Scorpius entra dans la maison à la suite de Molly et alla saluer Arthur dans la cuisine. Elle sortit les paquets de gâteaux pour Arthur et Molly, qui le remercièrent chaleureusement, avant d'aller dans le salon où une tempête brune se jeta dans ses bras. Il lâcha son sac et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Albus.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Albus, sourit-il.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- Ça fait seulement deux jours, se moqua Scorpius.

Il se redressa et alla saluer les autres, faisant volontairement languir Albus pour son cadeau. Il salua et offrit les gâteaux aux cousins d'Albus : Rose, Hugo, Lucy, Molly, Fred et Roxanne (qui s'était vue harceler pour savoir comment était Paris et comment allait Victoire), et à ses amis : Jensen et Sam.

\- Alors, tu m'offres mon cadeau ?

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Voyons, Albus, ces choses-là ne se demandent pas !

\- Arrête de faire ta bourgeoise parisienne, se moqua Fred, qui se prit immédiatement un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Scorpius offrit son cadeau à Albus qui prit son temps, étonnamment, pour ouvrir le papier. Il ouvrit la bouche, émerveillé.

\- C'est…

Les cousins d'Albus se penchèrent et haussèrent les sourcils, surpris.

\- Une édition collector du dernier ouvrage de Newt Scamander ! s'exclama Rose.

\- Il faut remercier Rolf, c'était pas évident pour lui d'obtenir ce livre. Il l'a même dédicacé.

Albus déposa le livre à côté de lui et se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Scorpius.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur des meilleurs amis.

\- Ben alors, Albus, tu me fais des infidélités ?

Albus s'écarta et adressa un grand sourire à Cassandra. Il se leva pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un regard. Cette amitié, c'était nouveau, il n'était même pas vraiment au courant. Rose grimaça et alla à la porte quand cela sonna à nouveau, et surtout pour éviter les présentations avec Cassandra, que tout le monde connaissait de toute manière.

\- Salut Alice ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui Albus a invité !

Scorpius adressa un sourire à Cassandra lorsqu'Albus lui dit « je te présente Cassandra, mon amie », et rejoignit Alice et Rose dans le hall d'entrée. Molly était en train de serrer Alice contre elle.

\- Je te préfère de loin à l'espèce de prune que mon petit fils a invité.

Cassandra portait une robe tube violette à manches longues. Cela mettait… « trop » ses formes en valeur.

\- Merci Molly, sourit Alice.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

Molly et Scorpius se tournèrent vers l'entrée lorsqu'ils reconnurent la voix de Ginny. Elle portait Lily dans ses bras et était suivie par James. Scorpius baissa les yeux.

\- Ginny ! Tu es venue !

Molly prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa chaleureusement, avant de faire de même avec sa fille. Rose fit la bise à sa tante et son cousin, puis entraîna Alice à sa suite dans le salon. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Scorpius se retrouvait seul face à Ginny : Molly était partie dans la cuisine avec Lily et James s'était éclipsé comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Hum… Bonjour Madame euh…

Ginny croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour Madame Weasley, ravi de vous revoir.

\- Plaisir partagé, répondit la rousse.

Elle envoya ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Scorpius cligna des yeux. Waouh… cette attitude… c'était un mélange entre Alice et Albus.

\- D'après ma mère, Ginny est la caractérielle de la famille et elle était très charismatique à Poudlard. Elle plaisait beaucoup.

Rose sourit face à l'air perdu de Scorpius.

\- Allez viens, si tu n'es pas là, je crois qu'Albus et James vont se taper dessus.

Scorpius suivit Rose dans le salon. Il alla s'installer entre Albus et Cassandra et remercia Molly lorsqu'elle posa des biscuits sur la table basse, y compris ceux qu'il avait ramené.

\- Je les ai goûtés, ils sont délicieux. C'est toi qui les as faits ?

\- Avec l'aide de Laurelin, notre elfe de maison, répondit Scorpius.

Molly sourit et en reprit un. Elle fit ensuite passer l'assiette et en proposa à sa fille qui entrait dans le salon. Ginny prit un biscuit et réajusta sa fille dans ses bras. James se leva pour soulager sa mère. Il allongea Lily dans ses bras et retourna s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Alice, assise à côté de lui, se pencha.

\- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne !

\- Oh oui, trop mignonne ! renchérit Cassandra.

Alice grimaça, James ne put que pouffer de rire. Quant à Jensen, il restait en retrait et passait son regard entre James, Cassandra, Albus et Scorpius. Ginny se rapprocha d'Albus et sortit une boîte de sa poche.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Albus.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais ravala son commentaire vénéneux.

\- Merci.

Il ouvrit la boîte et y trouva une chevalière en or gravée de ses initiales. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

\- Mais… C'est… C'est…

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais une chevalière comme celle de ton ami Scorpius.

Scorpius passa son regard de Ginny à Albus. James renifla et observa son frère de haut en bas.

\- Oui… j'ai dit ça, c'est vrai…

Ginny haussa les épaules et alla s'installer près de James. Albus prit délicatement la chevalière et la passa à son doigt.

\- Waouh…

Scorpius observa le visage d'Albus du coin de l'œil et sourit, attendri.

.

.

Le temps passa bien trop vite au goût des deux adolescents. On était le premier janvier. Albus et Scorpius rigolaient, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la chambre de Scorpius, observant leurs trois elfes de maison qui partaient pour Poudlard et qui ne cessaient de glisser dans l'allée.

\- Les garçons ! appela Narcissa, on a besoin de vous pour préparer la table !

Albus et Scorpius grommelèrent, mais s'exécutèrent. Ils rejoignirent la grand-mère de Scorpius dans la salle à manger et se partagèrent les tâches. Ils recevaient Luna, Rolf et leurs enfants, Dean, Seamus et leur fils, Daphnée et Alais, Hermione, Ron et leur deux enfants, ainsi que Blaise, Pansy et leurs jumeaux. Harry avait aussi invité Neville et Hannah. Neville était celui qui avait été le plus difficile à convaincre. Narcissa rappelait à l'ancien Gryffondor de douloureux souvenirs. Et encore, Harry ne lui avait pas dit que Luna serait là.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Pansy lorsqu'elle se retrouvera entourée de tous ces anciens Gryffondors.

\- C'est pas la première fois, je pense, répondit Scorpius.

\- Oui, mais c'est la première fois qu'on s'en rappellera, et ça, c'est drôle ! insista Albus.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Autant leurs problèmes et les tensions qu'ils connaissaient à Poudlard agaçaient fortement Albus, autant il aimait observer les anciens élèves. C'était comme de la téléréalité pour lui – ce truc ignoble de moldus – depuis la deuxième année, quand il avait étudié la guerre qu'avaient vécue leurs parents.

Les premiers à arriver furent Pansy et Blaise avec leurs jumeaux, Corey et Conrad. Ils avaient le même âge que Lily, quatre mois. Ensuite, la famille Weasley fit son entrée. Albus se dépêcha de dire bonjour à ses cousins et leurs parents, puis il observa l'échange entre Hermione et Ron et Pansy et Blaise. Ron serra la main des deux sans plus de commentaire, quant à Hermione et Pansy, elles discutèrent, un sourire figé sur le visage.

\- Tu vois, il y a de la tension, chuchota Albus, amusé.

Scorpius se contenta de grogner.

\- Et encore, intervint Hugo, d'un an le cadet d'Albus, papa dit que maman appelait Pansy le pitbull.

\- Et tout de suite après, maman a répliqué : « Ron ! Ne dis pas ces choses-là devant les enfants ! », renchérit Rose.

Scorpius secoua la tête en riant et alla accueillir sa tante Daphnée et sa cousine. Alais enleva son manteau de fourrure et le tendit à Glorfindel.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir, ricana-t-elle.

\- Oh non, tu n'vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? se désola Scorpius.

Scorpius, lui, ne trouvait pas tout cela très drôle. Car derrière les sourires crispés et les échanges de politesses, il n'y avait pas que de vieilles histoires d'adolescents, il y avait des blessures profondes, des rancœurs construites et entretenues par les parents de cette génération et la génération elle-même.

Scorpius laissa Alais aller rejoindre les autres adolescents et rejoignit son père qui saluait Luna et son mari, Rolf. Draco lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

\- Luna, tu connais mon fils, Scorpius.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, chantonna la femme en l'embrassant chaleureusement. Je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Bonjour Luna, répondit Scorpius en se tournant vers Rolf.

\- Alors voilà le garçon qui a fait des pieds et des mains pour un livre de mon grand-père, rit Rolf.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans vous, répondit Scorpius en serrant la main de l'homme.

Il serra ensuite la main des deux garçons de Luna et Rolf, Lorcan et Lysander, qui venaient d'entrer à Poudlard, l'un à Serdaigle, l'autre chez Poufsouffle.

\- Je vais aller chercher Albus pour vous le présenter, s'exclama Scorpius.

Il arracha son ami à sa discussion avec Alais et l'emmena chez Rolf qui s'entretenait justement avec Harry.

\- Luna ?

La sorcière se retourna et adressa un large sourire à Neville.

\- Bonjour ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Harry évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Neville et continua à discuter vivement avec son fils et Rolf de créatures en tout genre. Daphnée et Pansy observaient les deux anciens amants par-dessus leur coupe de champagne.

\- Moi… moi aussi, balbutia Neville en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Bonjour Luna, salua Hannah en suivant son mari auprès de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Draco se glissa à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous avez pas fini, toutes les deux ?

\- Nous ? s'exclama Daphnée, faisant tinter ses créoles. Mais voyons, de quoi nous soupçonnes-tu ?

\- Bonjour…

Les trois anciens Serpentards se tournèrent vers Seamus qui se tenait droit comme un piquet, un paquet dans les mains. Il le tendit à Draco.

\- Cadeau. Pour nous avoir invités.

\- Merci, répondit Draco en le prenant.

Daphnée reluqua Seamus, appréciant sa carrure d'homme. Alais, qui surprit le regard gourmand de sa mère, soupira.

\- Eh bien, Finiggan, tu as bien changé depuis Poudlard.

\- Merci, répondit Seamus, hésitant, n'étant pas sûr que cela soit un compliment.

\- Bonjour mesdames. Draco, salua Dean.

Il baisa la main des deux femmes et serra la main du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, je suis ravi de vous revoir !

Draco adressa un sourire à Sam.

\- Moi de même, Samuel.

Scorpius observa son père avec fierté et sentit même ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Draco croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil.

.

.

Scorpius mangeait et discutait de tous les côtés, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette petite fête le réjouissait beaucoup, rares étaient les fois où la maison était si remplie. Il observait ses amis, le cœur réjoui, ainsi que les parents de ses amis, particulièrement Blaise et Pansy avec qui il entretenait une grande complicité. La sorcière lui adressa d'ailleurs un large sourire, ce qui surprit l'oncle d'Albus qui avala de travers. Malgré qu'ils se voyaient à chaque anniversaire de Scorpius, Ron restait un peu coincé sur ses principes.

\- On pourrait faire un cache-cache tout à l'heure. C'est pas aussi jouissif qu'à Poudlard, mais le manoir est plutôt imposant.

Scorpius retourna à la discussion des jeunes.

\- Albus, c'est un peu pour les gamins, le cache-cache, répondit Rose.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, opposa son cousin, et puis ça permettrait aux plus jeunes de participer.

Luna, rêveuse, sourit en entendant la remarque d'Albus.

\- Alors, Neville, tu t'épanoui à Poudlard ? demanda l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Neville cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il fixait la sorcière depuis un bon moment et que son assiette refroidissait.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas à quel point on était durs à vivre à l'époque, mais je trouve mes élèves passionnés et passionnants.

\- Visiblement, il n'a jamais remarqué que je profite de la plupart de ses cours pour faire mes devoirs, murmura Alais.

Hugo et Lorcan pouffèrent de rire.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Le talent, cher cousin, le talent.

\- Alais, Scorpius, venez nous aider, les apostropha Daphnée en passant avec une bouteille de vin pour resservir.

Les deux Serpentards se levèrent, suivis rapidement d'Albus. Alais suivit sa mère dans la cuisine, Albus proposa les différents plats aux autres jeunes, quant à Scorpius, il prit le biberon que Narcissa lui tendait, destiné aux jumeaux de Pansy. Il rejoignit Blaise qui s'était installé près de la cheminée avec ses deux garçons dans les bras. Il nourrissait Corey.

\- Merci Scorpius, sourit le sorcier. Regarde, si tu prends Conrad dans tes bras, tu peux le nourrir si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Scorpius, excité et hésitant à la fois.

\- Bien sûr ! Tiens, pose le biberon dans le fauteuil et viens le prendre…

Scorpius prit Conrad dans ses bras et se dépêcha de s'assoir, ayant peur de le faire tomber. Il n'était pas installé très confortablement mais il n'osait plus bouger. Il prit le biberon dans ses mains et Conrad ouvrit grand la bouche. Scorpius gloussa et donna le biberon à l'enfant. C'était absolument adorable. Il serrait l'une de ses petites mains comme s'il tétait. Le sourire de Scorpius s'agrandit et il se détendit, reposant sa tête contre le fauteuil.

\- Très mignon, fit remarquer Pansy en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, près de son mari.

Scorpius croisa son regard, puis celui de son père qui tenait un appareil photo sorcier.

\- Regarde-moi !

Scorpius adressa un sourire éblouissant à son père. Il pensa à James qui lui avait envoyé une photo de lui avec sa petite sœur, au début des vacances. Son sourire se ternit. Il voulait lui envoyer cette photo, mais ils devaient d'abord parler de leur dispute. Il devait s'excuser.

Pansy prit le relai et Scorpius retourna s'assoir pour continuer à manger. Harry, Seamus, Dean et Ron étaient en plein débat sur la saison des Harpies de Holyhead, quant à Hermione, elle discutait avec Hannah et Luna, en lançant fréquemment des regards attristés à Neville qui discutait avec Narcissa, Daphnée et Rolf des bienfaits de la sève de Tentacula vénéneuse proposée comme produit de beauté et soins médicinales. Si Neville semblait à l'aise avec le sujet et ses interlocuteurs, il se sentait mal à l'aise si près de Luna, qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Rolf à présent. Ou alors, elle le cachait très bien.

\- Hmm, ces œufs ! Ma parole, ils sont délicieux, s'extasia Sam en se tournant vers Draco qui s'était rassis. Ce sont vos elfes qui les ont cuisinés ? Il doit y avoir un ingrédient secret, non ?

\- Cela entraine chez toi une sensation de déjà vu ? demanda Albus en se penchant vers lui. Comme… une éclosion au cœur de ta naissance ?

Scorpius recracha sa soupe par le nez et éclata de rire.


	33. L'héritage Greengrass

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Cœur de Glace !

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Alors je me pose juste une question existentielle : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour les reviews, pourquoi vous n'en créez pas tout simplement un ?

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture ! (PRAY for Strasbourg)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'héritage Greengrass**

 _\- Comment ça « non » ?_

 _Albus croisa les bras, en parfaite symétrie de son père._

 _\- Non, tu n'iras pas chez Lucius Malfoy._

 _\- Papa, c'est le grand-père de Scorpius, répliqua l'adolescent comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit à son identité._

 _Il aurait bien aimé que Draco soit là pour l'appuyer, mais ils faisaient rarement face à deux, sauf lorsque Scorpius et Albus étaient tous deux concernés. Pour Albus, c'était exactement le cas en cet instant, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Draco était totalement en accord avec la décision d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Scorpius de voir son grand-père, mais Albus n'avait rien à faire au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius était instable et au fond du trou. Il aimait sincèrement son petit-fils mais sa grandeur lui manquait. Du moins, c'était ce que Draco avait soutenu à Harry. La décision de Harry avait été prise à peine le sujet évoqué au mois de septembre. Ce lieu était porteur de souvenirs trop douloureux._

 _\- Il est inutile d'essayer de négocier, Albus. Tu n'iras pas au Manoir Malfoy._

.

.

 _\- Mais papa, c'est injuste !_

 _Draco faisait front mais le regard de son fils lui rappelait le sien au même âge._

 _\- Ton grand-père, Scorpius, n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance._

 _Scorpius renifla, agacé._

 _\- Tu ne vas presque jamais le voir, comment est-ce que tu peux affirmer ça ?_

 _Draco serra les dents._

 _\- Je le connais mieux que quiconque, Scorpius, ce n'est pas-_

 _\- C'est pas juste ! s'emporta l'adolescent, quand je t'ai parlé de ce que j'avais appris sur notre famille en cours d'histoire, je t'ai dit que je ne m'arrêterais jamais à cela et toi-_

 _\- Scorpius, ça suffit !_

 _Le jeune Serpentard déglutit. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de colère et de douleur dans les yeux de son père. Pas depuis la mort d'Astoria._

 _\- Ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de mon père, reprit calmement Draco, n'a rien à voir avec vos stupides cours d'histoire. Cela va au-delà de ce que tu peux comprendre et surtout, cela ne te regarde pas. De toute façon, Harry est en ce moment-même en train de parler avec Albus et notre réponse est non. Albus n'ira pas au Manoir avec toi._

.

.

Scorpius relut le brouillon de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à James pendant les vacances :

 _Cher James,_

 _Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser de mon comportement ces vacances. Je me sens vraiment mal vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais jamais dû traiter ta mère avec autant de mépris, je cherchais à défendre Albus, peut-être même à te défendre toi, sans penser au fait que cela pouvait te blesser, bien plus que t'apporter quelque chose._

 _J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de mon père, surtout je dois apprendre que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'ils ont vécu, jamais savoir ce qu'Albus et toi vous vivez._

 _Si tu ne veux plus te confier à moi, je comprendrais… J'utilise ce que je sais pour affaiblir les autres et ainsi je t'ai fait du mal. Je joins à cette lettre une photo de moi et Conrad, l'un des fils de Pansy Parkinson._

 _On se voit en Janvier._

 _Scorpius_

Puis, il déplia la réponse de James :

 _Cher Scorpius,_

 _Je te remercie, ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. Je m'excuse moi aussi, les torts sont toujours partagés. Je sais, tu dois trouver cela ironique, sachant ce que tu sais, mais tu as aussi compris maintenant que rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, je sais que tu ferais tout pour montrer ton allégeance à Albus._

Scorpius sourit en coin au mot allégeance qui était tout raturé. On pouvait lire « amitié » en-dessous.

 _Mais en ce moment, ma vie à la maison est plutôt sereine. Ma mère sourit comme je ne l'ai plus vu sourire depuis longtemps et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir une petite sœur sur qui veiller._

 _Et puis le plus important, je ne voudrais pas que ma mère ait une mauvaise opinion de toi, parce que tu comptes pour moi, Scorpius._

 _Je lui dirais que tu regrettes, cela ne peut que jouer en ta faveur._

 _On se retrouve en Janvier !_

 _James_

Scorpius replia la lettre et se tourna vers Albus qui jouait avec sa chevalière, pensif.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A ma mère. A ton grand-père.

\- Albus, ça sert à rien de revenir là-dessus, nos pères ont été catégoriques.

\- N'empêche que ça me met en colère, répartit Albus. Tu as rencontré ma famille, je veux rencontrer la tienne.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré des membres de ma famille, parmi les plus importants mon père et ma grand-mère, sans oublier tante Daphnée et Alais. Tu vas devoir te contenter de ça.

Albus grinça des dents, mais n'ajouta rien car ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Scorpius le suivit hors du compartiment, puis il descendit lentement les escaliers à sa suite, quand Albus glissa sur la glace. Scorpius s'arrêta brusquement et tomba lui aussi.

\- Ouch ! s'exclama Albus lorsque Scorpius s'étala sur lui de tout son poids.

\- Les garçons, vous allez bien ? demanda Hagrid en courant d'un pas lourd dans leur direction.

\- Ouais, maugréa Albus.

Scorpius se releva précipitamment.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? s'inquiéta le blond en aidant son ami à se relever.

Albus le rassura d'un sourire et voulut lâcher sa main, mais cela lui fut impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Scorpius se retourna en entendant un groupe de Gryffondor ricaner : Ulysse. Hagrid fronça lui aussi les sourcils dans leur direction.

\- Quelle bande de malotrus ! Ils ont dû vous jeter un sort. Je vais en référer au professeur McGonagall !

Scorpius attrapa le manteau d'Hagrid de sa main libre.

\- Non, Hagrid, laissez tomber. Ils veulent qu'on leur accorde de l'importance, on ne va pas se laisser faire. Albus et moi on est amis, ça ne pose pas de problème. On va aller voir Madame Abbot, avec un peu de chance ce sera rapidement réglé.

Hagrid sourit à Scorpius et s'éloigna. Albus serra plus fort la main de Scorpius.

\- Je t'admire de rester aussi calme. Si j'étais en possession de tous mes moyens, j'irais mettre mon poing dans la figure de cet imbécile de Gryffondor.

\- Et puis quoi ? Cela ne changera rien à notre situation.

Scorpius sourit de toutes ses dents. Cette situation le réjouissait au plus haut point.

.

.

Heureusement, Sam et Jensen aidèrent Albus et Scorpius à emmener leurs affaires jusqu'au dortoir à Serpentard, où Scorpius récupérerait ses affaires plus tard. Hannah, malheureusement, ne trouva pas de solution immédiate au sortilège. Ils rejoignirent donc leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur leur passage, d'autres n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ça, ce qui réjouit Scorpius – après tout ils étaient bien souvent collés ainsi l'un à l'autre. Mais la majorité se moquaient, chuchotaient ou encore félicitaient ouvertement Ulysse et sa bande. Jensen regarda les professeurs, agacé.

\- Ils ne comptent même pas intervenir on dirait. Cela va encore finir dans les journaux.

\- Oh, c'est qu'une blague entre élèves.

Jensen regarda Scorpius en coin.

\- Tu es bien trop naïf.

\- Non, je relativise, répartit Scorpius. Arrêtez d'en faire tout un-

\- Albus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Albus se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix haut-perché, Scorpius n'en eut pas besoin, la grimace d'Alais assise en face de lui suffit.

\- Cassy, ma puce, on a été victimes d'un sortilège.

Cassandra s'assit sur les genoux d'Albus, qui la retint tout juste avec sa main gauche.

\- Je vais te donner à manger, roucoula-t-elle.

Sam fit semblant de vomir et Alais éclata de rire. Scorpius, lui, haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Chanceux qu'il était, sa main droite était libre.

\- Ben alors, Potter, tu fais dans la polygamie ?

Scorpius ne se retourna même pas en entendant la voix d'Ulysse.

\- T'es jaloux, Ulysse ? ricana Albus en pivotant sa tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas toi qui as la chance d'avoir de telles beautés auprès de toi.

Jensen et Ulysse grimaça.

\- Cassandra est une pouf.

Cassandra et Alais ouvrirent la bouche sous le choc. La cousine de Scorpius amorça un mouvement, mais Scorpius posa sa main sur la sienne et de la gauche, tira fermement sur le bras d'Albus. Il lui lança un regard sévère.

\- N'y pense même pas. Je suis accroché à toi et je n'ai clairement pas envie de me battre.

Albus grogna.

\- Tu me saoules, Scorpius.

\- Albus, tu comptes me défendre, là ?! s'exclama Cassandra qui s'était laissée tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

Jensen se leva.

\- Ça suffit, on s'en va. Venez.

Sam entraina Alais à sa suite, qui continuait de fusiller Ulysse du regard. Jensen croisa le regard d'Alice à la table des Gryffondor et la sorcière se leva, contrôlant ses pulsions meurtrières à l'égard d'Ulysse.

\- Ben alors, Malfoy, tu dis rien ? Tu suis gentiment tes petits copains ? Oh, Malfoy, je te parle !

Scorpius s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- J'ai un prénom.

\- T'aimes ça, hein ? Le badboy de Potter. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger. Il préfère les rondeurs de cette chère Cassandra à tes biceps. T'as aucune chance.

Scorpius grinça des dents et ravala la boule qui enserrait sa gorge. Il sourit, mesquin.

\- T'es jaloux, Ulysse ? T'aimerais bien les voir de plus près mes biceps, hmm ? Il ne pompe pas assez bien le préfet ?

Albus tira sur la main de Scorpius dont le visage était dangereusement près de celui d'Ulysse quand il se leva. Un peu plus loin à la table, James avait lui aussi manqué de bondir du banc, mais Elias le retenait fermement.

\- Surtout ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Scorpius et Ulysse se retournèrent vers leurs directeurs respectifs : Picquery et McGonagall.

\- Descendez immédiatement dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Picquery. Rusard vous acccompagnera.

Alice, Jensen, Alais et Sam suivirent leurs amis du regard. James adressa un regard d'encouragement à Scorpius quand il passa devant lui.

.

.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte de son dortoir de préfet et Albus la referma derrière lui.

\- Au moins, ils ont réagi. Ulysse sera sanctionné.

Scorpius ne répondit rien et tira doucement sur la main d'Albus pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil. Hannah Abbot n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à leur problème, ils passeraient donc la nuit ensemble dans le dortoir des préfets. Albus s'écarta tant bien que mal de Scorpius pour tirer vers lui un fauteuil et s'assoir aux côtés de son ami.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Scorpius était triste. Ce moment, cette situation qu'il pensait apprécier avait été terni par ce connard d'Ulysse.

\- C'est Ulysse et ses remarques. C'était blessant.

\- Comme tu m'as toujours conseillé de le faire, ignore-le. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre.

Scorpius sourit et rougit. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent lorsque James entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net, vit les mains enlacées des deux sorciers et sourit, amusé.

\- Ben alors vous êtes toujours coincés ?

Albus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir une remarque acerbe, mais Scorpius le devança.

\- Ouais, on attend que l'infirmière trouve une solution.

James hocha la tête, un sourire figé sur le visage.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit alors.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra dans sa chambre avant de la fermer à clé.

\- Tu crois qu'il a peur que j'aille le torturer dans son sommeil ? plaisanta Albus.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

\- Allez, viens, on va se coucher.

Albus et Scorpius s'endormirent l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains serrées.

.

.

Le mois de janvier fut dur pour Scorpius. Ulysse l'oppressait par sa simple présence depuis qu'il avait été puni suite à son sortilège stupide. Albus roucoulait avec Cassandra et il s'obstinait à considérer que ce n'était pas grand-chose, malgré ses nombreuses discussions avec Jensen. Tous ces tracas, plus l'approche du mois de février, firent baisser ses notes et Scorpius ne pouvait même plus se raccrocher à sa réussite scolaire lorsqu'il travaillait avec Maya ou Théo. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, son don du troisième œil lui envoyait de petits flashs, des petites visions qui lui filaient un sacré mal de tête.

C'est pourquoi James eu le réflexe, le treize février au matin, d'aller voir si Scorpius était déjà réveillé pour aller en cours.

\- Scorpius ?

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. James alla s'assoir au bord du lit et retira doucement la couverture des épaules de Scorpius.

\- Scorpius, il est-

Le blond attrapa vivement la main de l'aîné des Potter, qui secouait doucement son épaule. James fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Eh, Scorpius, c'est moi…

Scorpius cligna des yeux et relâcha la main de James pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi…

\- Il faut que tu te lèves. On a un examen blanc de métamorphose ce matin.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, répondit Scorpius en se retournant dans le lit.

James le poussa à se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu n'en as pas rien à faire. Scorpius, si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais être obligé de chercher Albus et je ne crois vraiment pas que tu veux voir ça, hmm ?

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, maugréa Scorpius, je sais très bien que tu aimes ton frère, malgré votre gueguerre à la con. Pour le coup, c'est toi le plus intelligent.

James cligna des yeux avant de sourire. Il se leva.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas descendre prendre de petit-déjeuner, le petit-déjeuner viendra à toi.

Scorpius n'émit aucune objection et retourna sous les couvertures où il pleura doucement.

.

.

James se tourna vers la personne qui venait de poser une main sur son bras.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas avec tout ça, où est Scorpius ?

James se dégagea et tourna les talons, une assiette remplie dans les mains.

\- Je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse aux deux questions, petit frère.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, claqua Albus en le suivant d'un pas rapide. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- Non, répondit James en se retournant, Albus manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler parce que je suis parfaitement capable d'agir comme un ami avec Scorpius, je suis parfaitement capable de réagir dans une telle situation parce que tu sais quoi, je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans un de mes parents, moi aussi. S'il m'avait demandé de te chercher, je l'aurais fait. Mais il n'a rien dit. Je n'avais pas à t'appeler parce que Scorpius est un grand garçon et que tu es un ami pour lui, oui, mais il en a d'autres.

Albus lui sourit, méprisant.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on est bien plus que des amis. Il est comme un frère pour moi.

James plongea ses yeux cuivre dans le vert envoutant d'Albus.

\- Là est tout le problème.

Il se détourna et partit rapidement vers la salle des préfets. Mais Albus n'avait pas abandonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh lâche-moi, Albus, retourne avec ta pétasse de copine.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Albus attrapa brusquement l'épaule de James et l'assiette se brisa au sol. Les deux frères restèrent face à face à regarder l'assiettes éparpillée sur le sol.

\- Bien, tu sais quoi ? Démerde-toi, vas t'occuper de lui. On a un examen blanc ce matin, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être absent. Bon courage pour le convaincre.

James bouscula Albus et retourna dans la Grande Salle.

.

.

Albus adressa un regard noir à James, lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe de métamorphose, Scorpius à son bras. Le blond était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude et plus faible que les années passées.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Albus.

\- J'ai pas le choix, répondit Scorpius avec un faible sourire.

\- Tu aurais dû demander à être dispensé… Scorpius, ça fait onze ans aujourd'hui.

Scorpius déglutit. Onze ans que sa mère était morte. Il soupira.

\- Et l'année dernière, ça en faisait dix. J'ai survécu, j'y arriverais cette année aussi. Va-t'en maintenant, Hagrid va s'impatienter.

Albus sourit tristement et embrassa la joue de Scorpius avant de s'en aller. Scorpius rejoignit Jensen qui discutait avec James.

\- Scorpius, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être revenu ce matin, dit précipitamment James, sous le regard surpris de Jensen.

\- Ça ne fait rien, répondit Scorpius dans un faible sourire. C'est gentil à toi d'être allé chercher Albus.

Jensen croisa le regard de James mais Scorpius n'avait rien remarqué. Il frottait ses yeux qui étaient rouges et cernés.

\- J'ai mal au crâne par Salazar…

\- Encore une de tes migraines ? demanda Alais en lui frottant le dos.

\- J'en sais rien, maugréa le blond. Allez, on va en cours.

.

.

Scorpius avait quelque peu retrouvé le sourire, même s'il ne comptait toujours pas manger au déjeuner. Jensen passa son bras sous le sien et proposa de lui faire un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète. Mais Scorpius remarqua vite que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et sa cousine. Alais arracha la _Gazette_ des mains d'un élève et regarda la page.

\- On va s'assoir, murmura-t-elle.

Scorpius la suivit et regarda par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, Albus le suivant de près.

\- Ils parlent de notre famille, lut Alais.

Scorpius tira le journal vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

Albus se pencha lui aussi. L'article parlait de l'héritage Greengrass, de l'argent que toucherait Daphnée et qu'aurait du toucher Astoria.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais de quoi j'me mêle ? grogna Sam qui lisait l'article avec Jensen, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Attends, intervint Albus, pourquoi tes grands-parents disent que « la part de l'argent qui te revient a mystérieusement disparue » ?

Alais sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

Scorpius ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

\- Je savais qu'ils ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur, mais à ce point-là…

\- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est oncle Draco.

\- Ça ne change strictement rien, répondit Albus.

\- L'argent n'a pas disparu et ils le savent très bien. Ma mère avait rédigé dans son testament qu'elle me léguait sa part des Greengrass et selon sa demande, mon père a bloqué l'argent pour mes études et ma vie future.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, dit Sam en refermant les journaux. Ignore-les comme tu sais si bien le faire et maintenant, on mange !

Albus sourit, amusé, et réceptionna le plat qu'il lui tendit avec énergie.

\- Eh bien, sortir avec Alice a une merveilleuse influence sur toi.

Sam rougit mais ne répondit pas. Albus passa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius.

\- Ça va aller ?

Scorpius lui sourit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Avec toi, tout va bien.

.

.

\- Vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous avez fait à Scorpius ?

Harry était appuyé à l'entrée du bureau de Draco et se préparait à entrer à tout moment pour le soutenir face aux parents d'Astoria.

\- Nous aimons notre petit-fils, renifla la mère de Daphnée et Astoria, dont le visage ondulait dans la cheminée.

\- Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous n'auriez pas donné cette interview, répliqua Draco. Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur mais ces stupides histoires d'argent… aujourd'hui en plus...

Harry tourna la tête, inquiet. Le silence était signe de douleur.

\- J'aimais Astoria. Je l'aime toujours. Et plus que tout, j'aime le fruit de notre amour, Scorpius. Jamais je n'aurais touché à cet argent, alors plutôt que de laisser siffler vos langues de vipères, réfléchissez aux conséquences de tels propos et revoyez vos bases en communication.

Harry entendit Draco mettre fin à l'échange et soupirer. Il alla à la rencontre de Glorfindel qui s'approchait, accompagné de Daphnée.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolée pour le retour retard pour ce chapitre !

 **La semaine, prochaine, deux one shot de Noël ! Un des deux a été imaginé par une de mes amies et lectrices ;) L'autre, et j'espère que cela fera plaisir à ceux qui ont lu mes crossovers TW et SPN, sera "la suite" de l'un d'eux !**

 **Je vous prépare également un one shot de Nouvel an, j'espère qu'il vous plairont !**

 **Joyeuses Fêtes !**


	34. Rencontre inattendue

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Cœur de Glace ! Aaaah, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui-ci !

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

 **Ces trois jours, pleins de surprises ! Aujourd'hui ce chapitre que je me suis éclatée à écrire, demain le premier OS de Noël, je le révèle, c'est un Drarry eeeeeet … Le 25 décembre, un autre OS, celui-ci sera une suite de ma fiction Trust Me ! Vous savez, le premier crossover SPN/TW que j'ai écrit, où nos chers frères Winchester ne sont autres que les cousins d'Alisson Argent ! Comment ? Vous aimez ces deux séries et ne l'avez pas lu ? Alors je vous conseille grandement de le faire avant de vous risquer à lire le One shot de Noël ;)**

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture ! (PRAY for Strasbourg)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Rencontre inattendue**

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, vu son caractère moqueur et sa popularité, James n'écoutait pas à la porte de son colocataire, même lorsqu'il était avec Albus, surtout lorsqu'il était avec Albus. Il ne tenait pas à se faire chopper et créer une énième dispute, vis-à-vis de l'amitié qu'il avait pour Scorpius. Mais parfois, il était tout de même tenté : pas pour récolter des informations sur son frère ou même son père – car la vie du premier ne l'intéressait pas et que Scorpius lui parlait parfois du deuxième – mais pour en savoir davantage sur le comportement d'Albus dans la sphère privée. En public, il s'affichait tantôt avec Cassandra, tantôt avec Scorpius, ce qui perdait totalement le blond et alimentait les rumeurs. James était en colère que son frère ne se rende pas compte des sentiments de Scorpius. Et s'il en était conscient, c'était encore pire.

La veille au soir, le treize, après la dure journée qu'avait passé Scorpius, ils étaient tous les deux montés dans le dortoir. Scorpius avait d'abord discuté avec sa tante par la cheminée, puis Albus et lui étaient entrés dans sa chambre. James en avait profité pour aller s'installer à la table et innocemment laissé traîner une oreille du côté des deux amis. Son furet, Diego, était venu se rouler en boule sur ses jambes. James écouta Albus consoler son ami, le faire rire en lui racontant bêtises sur bêtises : « Si, je t'assure, si un gars ou une nana couche avec toi et reste trempé de sueur à tes côtés, c'est de l'amour, mais s'il se lève pour aller prendre une douche tout de suite après, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste du sexe ». *

James avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Albus, quelle série stupide tu as encore regardé sur l'ordinateur que ton père a acheté ? ».

James s'était éclipsé quand il avait entendu qu'Albus s'en allait, puis après s'être préparé à se coucher et après avoir relu une dernière fois son cours de potions, il rouvrit la porte à Diego qui grattait à la porte. Il prit son furet dans ses bras et un gémissement, suivi du nom « Albus… » venant de l'autre chambre l'arrêta dans son geste alors qu'il refermait la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'était en train de faire Scorpius, seul, danse sa chambre, il ferma les yeux.

\- Diego, on va vite aller se coucher. N'hésite pas à me lécher les oreilles, ça fera boule quies.

.

.

Scorpius se réveilla, complètement reposé. Il s'étira, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et décida de laisser ses cheveux détachés pour une fois. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en même temps que James. Ce dernier, au contraire de lui, avait une mine affreuse.

\- Bonjour James… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

James fuit son regard et se frotta le front.

\- J'ai une migraine atroce.

Scorpius sourit, compatissant.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ton petit-déjeuner ?

James croisa son regard et rougit. Il sourit, complice.

\- Franchement, je dirais pas non, je n'ai aucunement envie de croiser tous les amoureux transis dans la Grande Salle, ni mes admiratrices ou admirateurs, et encore moins Tate.

Scorpius lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Alors je vais nous chercher à manger et je remonte. Et je ne tiens pas non plus à voir Cassandra et Albus se bécoter.

James cligna des yeux.

\- Scorpius ?

Le blond se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu es conscient qu'ils sont en couple ?

Scorpius sourit en coin.

\- Bien sûr.

Ce garçon était encore plus maso que James le pensait.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Oui, quoi encore ?

\- Tu devrais t'habiller avant d'aller nous chercher à manger : tu es en pyjama.

.

.

Scorpius adressa un regard compatissant à James. En allant en cours d'Histoire de la magie, ils avaient du passer devant la classe de Tate et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la Saint Valentin passée, alors qu'ils étaient encore un couple. Quant à Tate, ils les avaient fixés, ce qui avait agacé Scorpius. Pourquoi ce regard empli de regrets alors que c'était lui qui avait quitté James ? Il méritait mieux, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour le Poufsouffle. A la fin du cours, James dit à Scorpius de partir devant, il resterait avec ses amis pour attendre que les couloirs soient moins bondés. Scorpius abandonna Jensen au détour d'un couloir pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et chercher un livre de botanique pour ses révisions. C'était incroyable comme tout pouvait changer en une nuit : la veille, il était terriblement déprimé et aujourd'hui, les chuchotements sur son passage glissaient sur lui : on parlait de sa bizarre attirance pour la divination, de la relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec Albus, de ce qui s'était dit dans le journal à propos de l'héritage de sa mère – d'ailleurs, il avait reçu une lettre d'excuses de ses grands-parents à laquelle il ne comptait pas répondre de sitôt. Mais Scorpius s'était fixé deux objectifs : les BUSES et Albus et lui au bal de promo. Rien ne le détournerait de son but.

Rien… sinon un nouveau coup dur. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, il bouscula Ulysse.

\- Oh, le fils de Mangemort, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?

Les amis d'Ulysse ricanèrent. Scorpius soupira, agacé.

\- T'as rien d'autre en stock ? Franchement, Ulysse, je pensais qu'au moins tu étais quelqu'un d'original, à défaut d'être complètement con.

\- T'es le fils d'un meurtrier, cracha le Gryffondor.

\- Mon père n'est pas un meurtrier !

Il lança un regard dégoûté à ses harceleurs et tourna les talons.

\- Fils de pute.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et pourtant, tout se passa très vite. Le sang de Scorpius ne fit qu'un tour. Son sac et les livres qu'il tenait volèrent dans un grand fracas et il se jeta sur Ulysse. Ils tombèrent en arrière et les amis d'Ulysse poussèrent des cris d'encouragement. Mais Scorpius menait largement. Il était tellement en colère. Toute sa patience, les remarques, l'amertume accumulées, explosaient sur l'un de ses principaux harceleurs. Il frappait, hurlait de rage, le mordait quand Ulysse essayait de retenir ses poignets. Ulysse réussit à lui donner un coup de poing et Scorpius bascula en arrière. Il avait beau être sonné, il se relança en avant, mais les amis d'Ulysse s'approchèrent dangereusement. James arriva juste à temps pour tirer Scorpius contre lui, qui se débattit comme une furie.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je vais l'tuer ! Enfoiré de sang de bourbe ! Qu'est-ce tu sais de moi hein ! Rien ! Lâche-moi James, j'te préviens, lâche-moi !

James le serra contre sa poitrine, alors que Scorpius le griffait et ne cessait d'essayer de se lancer en avant. La Bibliothécaire arriva en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! En vous entend jusqu'à- Par Merlin, mais vous saignez !

\- Occupez-vous de ceux-là, Madame, demanda James en soulevant légèrement Scorpius. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

James fusilla Ulysse du regard pour lui montrer qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Il marcha d'un pas dynamique vers l'infirmerie, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises sur les pieds de Scorpius qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas toi de te battre aussi lâchement, comme ça, à mains nues.

Scorpius grogna quelque chose, mais ses mots furent étouffés par le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Hannah se précipita vers Scorpius et l'emmena s'assoir sur un lit. Elle lui donna un mouchoir le temps d'aller chercher sa baguette. James s'assit en face de Scorpius et caressa son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête. Toute l'adrénaline était retombée. Il se sentait terriblement vide à présent et seuls ces mots résonnaient à son esprit. _Fils de pute._

James hésita.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le traiter de sang de bourbe. Je ne cherche pas à te faire la morale, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu craques-

\- Il m'a traité de fils de pute.

James écarquilla les yeux et Scorpius grimaça lorsque sa main serra son épaule.

\- Aie.

James glissa simplement de son épaule à sa main.

\- Je ne laisserais pas passer ça.

\- Non, claqua Scorpius en serrant sa main. Tu ne vas rien faire. C'est toi le raisonnable de vous deux, alors tu ne vas rien faire, tu vas l'empêcher, _lui_ , de faire une connerie.

\- Je ne lui dois rien !

\- James.

Scorpius plongea ses yeux acier dans le regard cuivre de James.

\- Tu es son grand frère. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour moi.

Hannah Abbott revint pour soigner Scorpius et James s'écarta de lui. Hannah repartit pour appeler le père de Scorpius et c'est ce moment que choisit Albus pour entrer. Il se précipita auprès de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi t'es toujours là, toi, quand il lui arrive quelque chose ?

Scorpius avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre. La douleur de son nez avait glissé jusqu'à son cœur.

\- Scorpius s'est battu avec Ulysse, répondit James, très calmement. Ulysse l'a insulté et il a craqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- James, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Shacklebolt entra, soutenant Ulysse qui avait été sonné par les coups répétés de son crâne sur le sol de pierre. Albus voulut foncer droit sur lui, mais James le retint.

\- Arrête tout de suite, claqua-t-il avant qu'Albus n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection. C'est déjà assez la merde comme ça.

Hannah tira un rideau entre Ulysse et Scorpius qui avait blêmi.

\- Scorpius, l'interpella le professeur Shacklebolt, la directrice va venir vous voir d'ici quelques minutes.

Il referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui. Albus s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Scorpius et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

\- Albus, s'il te-

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce, suivie de Draco et Harry. James bondit instantanément et quitta l'infirmerie, aussi imperceptiblement qu'un Sombral. Harry croisa le regard inquiet d'Albus et balaya instantanément de son esprit, la présence furtive de son fils aîné. Il l'avait parfaitement reconnu à la vue de ses yeux.

Draco, lui, nota dans un coin de sa tête de retrouver l'adolescent dès que possible. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise abandonnée par James et prit les mains de son fils.

\- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Scorpius releva les yeux vers son père et fondit en larmes. McGonagall se tourna vers Harry.

\- Harry, vous voulez bien sortir avec Albus ? Les parents d'Ulysse ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Eh, je veux rester !

Harry insista auprès d'Albus et le brun finit par suivre son père hors de l'infirmerie. Draco s'assit sur le lit et Scorpius posa sa tête sur ses genoux, de lourds sanglots bloquant sa gorge.

\- Elle me manque, papa… elle me manque tellement et je sais plus si j'suis assez fort-

Sa voix se brisa. Il voulait tant dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais la présence d'Ulysse de l'autre côté du rideau, le moment de la confrontation l'en empêchait. Draco caressait les cheveux de son fils. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais… je sais.

.

.

\- James, tu es là ?

Draco monta les dernières marches qui menaient à la tour d'Astronomie et frissonna. Non pas à cause du vent qui soufflait fort et de la neige, mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'il remontait ici depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Il vit James assis au sol, les genoux repliés contre lui.

\- Tu devrais retourner auprès de Scorpius, il a besoin de toi, moi non.

Draco s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Albus est avec lui, il a été autorisé à sécher le dernier cours de la matinée. Mais toi, non…

\- Je ne pouvais pas y aller, répondit James. Je dois d'abord… il faut que je me reprenne.

Draco soupira et se rapprocha de lui.

\- C'était la première fois que tu le voyais d'aussi près, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis son départ.

James hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Scorpius ? Et Ulysse ?

Draco se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Ulysse sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et devra rédiger deux lettres d'excuse, une pour moi et une pour Scorpius.

\- Mais c'est rien ! s'exclama James. Et le professeur McGonagall ? Elle est contre la violence, non ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Scorpius ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall a changé. Les mots ont plus de conséquences que les coups qui ont été donné. Ulysse a insulté mon fils et sa mère, c'est vrai, mais la punition doit être constructive. C'est pourquoi ses heures de retenue seront des cours d'éducation sorcière intensive. Quant à Scorpius, il a frappé le premier et les amis d'Ulysse ont confirmé qu'il avait traité Ulysse de sang de bourbe…

\- Quelle bande de fumiers…

\- Scorpius a eu tort. Il aura lui aussi droit à son taux d'heures de retenue avec le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! tempêta James en se levant. Ulysse lui mène la vie dure depuis trois ans, Scorpius a tout fait pour rester calme et mature et cette pourriture l'a frappé quand il était au plus bas ! Aujourd'hui ! Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la mort d'Astoria !

Draco sourit tristement.

\- Cela me touche beaucoup que tu prennes ainsi soin de mon fils, James.

Le jeune sorcier sourit et baissa la tête en grommelant. Draco se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais tout faire pour t'aider, moi aussi. N'oublie pas : tu n'es pas tout seul.

James hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Je sais.

.

.

Elias pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Grand soleil, une légère brise, pas un nuage dans le ciel. Le temps parfait pour une petite balade et ils étaient là, chez Amélia, à réviser pour leurs BUSES. Quel gâchis.

\- Allez, Elias, on se remet au travail, le taquina James qui revenait avec un plateau.

La mère d'Amélia leur avait servi des gâteaux et de la citronnade. Pour le week-end du deux mai, James et Elias avaient été invité chez Amélia pour travailler et aussi souffler, s'éloigner un peu de Poudlard – avant la cérémonie d'hommage qui aurait lieu dans la cour de l'école. L'humeur n'y était pas au beau fixe. Les étudiants devenaient hystériques avec l'approche des examens et les tensions suite à l'altercation entre Scorpius et Ulysse ne s'étaient pas apaisées. Un article était bien sûr paru dans la Gazette, et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais : la Gazette avait parlé du devoir de mémoire, en se servant des propos que les deux adolescents avaient tenus l'un envers l'autre. Le professeur McGonagall avait prévu d'agrémenter son discours du deux mai avec cet évènement.

\- Bon, dit Amélia en servant ses amis, qui dit pause, dit potins. James, un nouveau garçon en vue ?

Elias croisa le regard de son ami et sourit.

\- Tu as progressé avec lui ?

James se renfrogna.

\- Vous êtes chiants… on peut pas continuer à s'interroger sur les plantes médicinales plutôt ?

\- Bien tenté, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, répondit Amélia en levant son verre.

James soupira.

\- Je n'essaye rien. Je suis à ses côtés, c'est tout. J'essaye déjà d'empêcher la casse, c'est pas mal.

Elias secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'arriveras à rien de ce côté-là, ça fera mal de toute façon.

\- Je ne peux pas, répliqua James. Vous le savez bien, je ne peux rien faire, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Amélia et Elias avaient plein de remarques acerbes sur le bout de la langue, mais ils savaient que cela ferait du mal à leur ami, alors ils se turent et reprirent leurs révisions.

* * *

* je fais souvent cette référence, c'est dans la série Queer as Folk :P


	35. Face à Face

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Cœur de Glace !

Savourez cette année scolaire de nos deux amis, parce que c'est (pour l'instant) la plus forte en émotions !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Face à face**

Scorpius et Jensen franchirent la porte de la salle de classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et poussèrent un cri silencieux, firent quelques pas de danse avant de s'élancer rapidement dans le couloir.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, on a fini les examens ! s'exclama Jensen dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin. A nous les vacances !

\- Tu oublies qu'on va devoir se trouver un stage pour l'année prochaine, répondit Scorpius en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

Jensen lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie ! D'abord : les vacances ! Ah, je me réjouis de la petite fête qu'organise Alais…

\- Tu vas voir, sa piscine est super ! On va s'éclater !

Ils entrèrent d'un pas sautillant dans la Grande Salle, plus bondée que d'habitude à cette période de l'année. Normalement, il ne restait que ceux qui passaient les examens, mais le match contre les anciens élèves avait lieu et la grande majorité des élèves étaient revenus. Sans oublier que le bal de promo avait lieu le lendemain soir. La coupe des maisons avait été remportée par Poufsouffle, mais la finale de Quidditch… par Serpentard qui chantait joyeusement. Ils avaient la chance de disputer le match contre les Anciens. Scorpius balaya la salle du regard. Les joueurs avaient entraînement, ceux qui passaient les examens les rejoignaient après l'épreuve. James était déjà sorti, il avait dû filer directement au stade.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama Jensen qui avait rempli un petit plateau. Théo nous attend déjà dans le parc avec Maya, Elisabeth et Alice.

Les garçons rejoignirent leurs amis et ils se rendirent tous ensemble au stade pour voir l'entrainement de Serpentard. Bien sûr, l'entrainement des Anciens joueurs était interdit aux élèves, sinon tous y seraient.

\- Franchement, les questions de potions étaient faciles, commenta Théo.

\- Mouais, répondit Rose, j'ai préféré l'examen de sortilèges.

\- Moi, c'était le duel de DCFM, sourit Tatiana, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Tatiana avait sauté une classe, la deuxième année.

\- Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un a des informations sur qui va jouer dans l'équipe des Anciens ? demanda Maya. Franchement, ils sont forts, aucune information n'a filtré.

\- _La Gazette_ est aussi douée pour fouiller la merde que pour étouffer les informations, maugréa Jensen.

\- Oui, bouda Alice, Sam a refusé de me dire si son père, Dean, jouait dans l'équipe.

\- Il y en a deux autres qui sont de petits cachotiers, sourit Elisabeth en lançant un regard en coin à Scorpius.

Le blond sourit.

\- Vous ne saurez rien avant le début du match.

Alice bondit doucement du banc, manquant s'étouffer avec un raisin.

\- Ça veut tout dire ! Je suis sûre que Draco fait partie de l'équipe !

Scorpius lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il profita de l'arrivée de sa cousine, épuisée visiblement par leur dernière épreuve, pour se lever et redescendre des gradins. Il se dirigea vers le terrain et discrètement, chercha les remplaçants du regard. Il trouva James et Sam en train de discuter.

\- Psst ! James !

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et Sam haussa un sourcil. Scorpius l'ignora.

\- Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

James hocha la tête et rejoignit Scorpius qui recula pour ne plus être dans le champ de vision d'Albus qui tournait au-dessus du terrain.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais James continua en plaisantant :

\- Tu veux me demander d'être ton cavalier, ce soir ?

Scorpius pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

\- Non, aucun souci pour ça, j'y vais avec Albus.

James aurait une fois de plus eu une réponse à cela, mais Scorpius enchaîna.

\- Pour moi c'était important que tu le saches, j'aurais même du te le dire avant, mais… enfin, j'ai hésité parce qu'Albus m'a dit de me taire et… bref voilà : Harry fait partie de l'équipe des Anciens.

Le visage de James perdit son sourire et il soupira.

\- Bon, je m'y attendais… Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Scorpius.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius, puis retourna sur le terrain. Scorpius sourit et retourna dans les gradins.

.

.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça par les haut-parleurs que les élèves pouvaient se diriger lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch, un véritable troupeau se déplaça. Rose attrapa Tatiana par le bras et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Hyacinthe, suivis par Alice qui taquinait Théo et son copain, puis par Jensen et Alais qui discutaient joyeusement avec Maya et Elisabeth. Mais Scorpius tira sur le bras de Jensen pour l'écarter du groupe.

\- Dis, tu crois que j'aurais dû inviter Albus officiellement au bal ? C'est peut-être un peu vieux jeu mais ça aurait fait classe, non ?

Jensen afficha un air dubitatif.

\- Scorpius, tu es sûr qu'il n'y va pas avec Cassandra ?

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- On y est toujours allé ensemble. Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas de danser avec d'autres personnes, comme moi avec James par exemple.

\- Tu devrais éviter, Albus et toi trainez une mauvaise réputation en ce moment. Danser avec son frère ou tout simplement un autre garçon n'est pas recommandé. Pour votre bien et celui de James.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Hugo passa en sautillant à côté de Jensen.

\- Allez ! C'est leur d'un match épique !

Molly et Lucy agitaient des drapeaux faits pour l'occasion pour l'équipe des Anciens. Ils représentaient des joueurs de Quidditch sur des balais en or, avec en fond, le château de Poudlard. Jensen et Scorpius rattrapèrent leurs amis et se dépêchèrent de s'installer dans les gradins qui se remplissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Rose, il y a Rolf et Luna.

En effet, dans un des gradins réservés aux personnes extérieurs à l'école, Luna avait coiffé ses cheveux en macarons et, dedans, planté deux drapeaux de l'équipe des Anciens.

\- Ta grand-mère est là, Scorpius, avec Teddy et Andromeda, releva Alais.

Alice donna un coup de coude à Scorpius.

\- Je savais que ton père participait !

Mais Scorpius était resté bloqué sur une tout autre information. Il se pencha et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- Teddy !

Le sorcier aux cheveux vert et argent se retourna et adressa de grands signes à Scorpius.

\- Surprise !

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il se réinstalla, encore plus réjoui qu'avant.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au premier match élèves/anciens élèves !

La foule acclama. Molly sautilla sur place.

\- Regardez, c'est Lee Jordan !

\- Et maintenant, l'entrée des artistes : l'équipe de Serpentard de Poudlard !

Les Serpentards se levèrent d'un bond. Scorpius agita furieusement son drapeau XXL de l'équipe de Serpentard qui masqua la vue à ses amis pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il se rassit, Alice en profita pour lui maquiller les joues de vert et argent.

\- Sam a l'air nerveux, mais James fait lui carrément la gueule, commenta Maya.

Elle croisa le regard de Scorpius et hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… son père fait partie de l'équipe et il l'a découvert il y a une demi-heure pendant leur entraînement ?

Scorpius lui adressa un fin sourire. Maya posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est bien de ta part de l'avoir prévenu.

La foule arrêta d'acclamer les Serpentards et de crier le nom d'Albus quand Lee Jordan continua :

\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, l'équipe des Anciens !

La foule acclama si fort que Lee Jordan dut pousser sur sa voix, malgré son amplification magique.

\- Avec aux postes de poursuiveurs : Dean Thomas, Cho Chang et Zacharias Smith !

Sam adressa un clin d'œil à son père lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

\- Aux postes de batteurs, George Weasley et Angelina Johnson ! Et le batteur remplaçant, Olivier Dubois !

Les batteurs entrèrent main dans la main, suivis d'Olivier Dubois qui salua frénétiquement la foule.

\- Olivier Dubois est le seul qui n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue dans les journaux, releva Elisabeth. Il a dit qu'il avait une revanche à prendre contre les cognards de Poudlard.

\- Le gardien de l'équipe, Ronald Weasley ! Et le gardien remplaçant, Cormac McLaggen.

Alice pouffa de rire.

\- Rose, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour la rencontre de vos parents mais quand je vois la tête de ta mère dans les gradins et celle de ton père…

Hyacinthe sourit, amusé, et entoura Rose de son bras.

\- On va bien s'amuser, t'inquiètes pas.

La sorcière soupira, faussement exaspérée.

\- Et enfin, au poste d'attrapeur, Draco Malfoy ! Suivi de l'attrapeur remplaçant, Harry Potter !

Il y eut un étrange instant de flottement, avant que la foule n'acclame les attrapeurs qui entraient sur le terrain. Les amis de Scorpius tentèrent de masquer leur surprise, alors Scorpius regarda autour de lui pour dissiper le malaise. Il vit les plumes à papote des journalistes qui s'affolaient.

\- Les deux équipes se mettent à présent en place pour disputer le premier match qui oppose Nouvelle et Ancienne génération. Eeeeett… C'EST PARTI !

Lee Jordan était survolté. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait suivre les actions. La foule ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les acclamations s'accentuaient chaque fois que le souaffle approchait des buts. Certains entonnaient des chants bien vite coupés par des exclamations lorsque les joueurs faisaient des figures afin d'échapper aux cognards. Les professeurs essayaient de rester calmes mais ils étaient les premiers à se lever lorsqu'un des membres de l'équipe des Anciens récupérait le souaffle. A cela s'ajoutait le duel qui opposait Draco à Albus. Beaucoup commentaient à ce sujet, amusés des regards que se jetaient ceux que certains appelaient « beau-fils » et « beau-père ». Il y avait bien sûr eu des murmures quant au fait que Harry Potter n'était pas l'attrapeur, mais le match était si intense que plus personne n'y pensait. Il y avait aussi eu de nombreux visages tournés en direction des bancs de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais James fixait obstinément le ciel, refusant tout regard vers les bancs de l'équipe adverse.

\- Et les Anciens maaaaaaaaaarquent ! Très belle entrée de jeu de Cho Chang ! Les joueurs se remettent en place, pas question de perdre du temps !

Scorpius hurlait des encouragements à l'équipe de Serpentard qui n'avait jamais été aussi bonne. Alice attrapa soudain son bras.

\- Scorpius, le Vif d'Or !

Le blond se tourna vivement vers Albus qui s'était déjà élancé, suivi de près par Draco. Ils manquèrent renverser plusieurs de leurs co-équipiers respectifs. Lee Jordan essayait de tout commenter en même temps mais il lui était bien difficile de suivre tout ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

\- Weasley enchaîne les arrêts, quel gardien ! Potter et Malfoy sont au coude à coude, le Vif d'Or n'est plus qu'à-

Un cognard ébranla les deux attrapeurs qui descendirent en piqué avant de se redresser, Albus chancelant quelque peu.

\- Albus, ça va ? demanda Draco en se stabilisant à ses côtés.

Albus sourit en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, papy ? On va vous écraser !

\- Et Serpentard EGALISE ! Quel match, les enfants, quel match !

Draco adressa un clin d'œil à Albus et s'éloigna de son adversaire. Scorpius sourit et agita son drapeau avec plus d'entrain.

.

.

\- C'est l'un des matchs les plus longs que j'ai animé ! Depuis l'entrée de Samuel Finiggan Thomas sur le terrain en batteur remplaçant, nous allons de surprise en surprise ! Le score est très serré, les Anciens mènent Serpentard de vingt points mais le Vif d'Or est déjà passé bien près d'Albus Potter à plusieurs reprises ! Un combat de choc entre deux Potter serait d'une intensité délirante !

George et Blaise eurent une moue dubitative. Lee Jordan s'emportait et risquait d'attiser l'intérêt des journalistes. George avait pardonné à Harry tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'oubliait pas tout ce que le sorcier avait fait pour lui et son frère et il se devait de lui rester loyal. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses et pour le bien de leur famille, parce qu'il adorait ses neveux et la vie qu'ils avaient construite, il avait fait la paix avec Harry et le protégeait à nouveau, comme par le passé. Il était un de ceux qui tentaient de résonner Ginny en lui rappelant les années passées, l'amitié, la guerre, tout ce qui faisait qu'Harry était un membre de la famille. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours.

Malheureusement, les propos de Lee Jordan semblaient avoir fait écho comme une formule magique chuchotée à l'oreille de la mauvaise fortune. La foule poussa un hurlement lorsqu'un cognard atteignit Draco en pleine tête. Son balai se mit à tournoyer et Harry se leva soudain, le souffle coupé, quand Albus et James le rattrapèrent pour freiner sa chute. James s'était levé et avait grimpé sur son balai si vite qu'il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Le souffle court, il croisa le regard d'Albus, effaré.

\- Ça… ça, ça va faire parler les journalistes.

James déglutit et après avoir posé Draco sur le sol, il recula précipitamment quand Harry et Scorpius, qui avait couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le stade, se précipitèrent auprès de Draco.

\- Papa !

Draco grimaça et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Ah, crie pas, j'suis pas sourd…

Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- Il est conscient…

Albus lança un regard autour d'eux. La foule ressemblait à une véritable fourmilière.

\- Il faut pas qu'on reste comme ça, le match doit vite reprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua Scorpius, agacé. On est une famille, on est ensemble, qu'ils aillent se-

\- Ecartez-vous, l'interrompit Hannah en s'accroupissant aux côtés de Draco. Tu as mal ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Draco alors que l'infirmière l'examinait avec sa baguette. Mais je vais être raisonnable et ne pas remonter sur mon balai.

\- Toi, raisonnable ? se moqua gentiment Harry.

Draco le gratifia d'une tape dans la jambe.

\- De toute manière, il est hors de question que tu retournes sur le terrain, trancha Hannah. Harry, ça va être à toi de jouer.

Harry qui avait réussi à rester assez zen face à toute cette agitation autour de lui, sentit l'appréhension gagner du terrain. Les deux Malfoy le rassurèrent d'un sourire. Albus, lui, était encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

Alors que Lee Jordan annonçait le changement d'attrapeur et que la foule acclamait Harry dans un tumulte digne d'une ruche gigantesque, Albus sentit une main lui saisir fermement le bras.

\- Laisse-moi aller sur le terrain.

Albus se dégagea de la prise de son frère et lança un regard en direction des gradins où Scorpius, retourné à sa place, fixait les joueurs, pour l'instant indifférent à ce qui se passait plus bas.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? ricana Albus.

\- Albus, laisse-moi continuer le match.

Les deux frères s'affrontaient du regard : James avait le regard flamboyant, il semblait prêt à cogner Albus pour pouvoir aller jouer. Albus, lui, était paniqué. Il refusait que son frère prenne sa place pour alimenter les journaux et d'habitude, il savait que son frère pensait pareil, mais James avait la détermination de leur mère et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. S'ils discutaient trop longtemps, les spectateurs se rendraient compte de ce qui se jouait et cela serait tout aussi mauvais pour eux. Il devait rapidement mettre fin à toute négociation et retourner jouer. Albus se tourna à nouveau vers Scorpius, qui cette fois les observait avec inquiétude, sentant lui aussi la tension grandissante entre les deux frères.

\- James, tu vas aller te rassoir et-

\- LAISSE-MOI.

Le professeur Bibine sursauta et Draco ferma les yeux en entendant le cri de détresse de James. Hannah se pencha sur lui, pensant qu'il souffrait.

\- Très bien, répondit Albus, les dents serrées. Va tout gâcher. Une fois de plus.

Il laissa la place à James qui monta rapidement sur son balai avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Blaise et George échangèrent un regard comme si leur avis s'état transmis par la pensée. Des acclamations retentirent dans la foule.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que l'équipe de Serpentard ait elle aussi changé d'attrapeur ! James Potter prend la place d'Albus Potter !

Le capitaine de Serpentard se plaignit qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, mais un regard de James, qu'il admirait beaucoup, le fit taire. Alice se tourna vers les gradins de Gryffondor où elle chercha Ulysse, mais celui-ci semblait faire profil bas. Scorpius regarda dans les gradins des anciens. Il espérait ne pas voir de visages trop transparents, le genre qui feraient la une des journaux. Mais c'était raté. Molly avait les yeux remplis de larmes, Arthur la tenait par l'épaule. D'autres semblaient simplement surpris et certains avaient les dents serrées, comme Hermione qui semblait avoir toute une série de reproches sur le bout de la langue. Tout cela arriverait aux oreilles de Ginny et la sorcière, qui s'était adoucie, se transformerait à nouveau en furie.

\- C'est pas bien de dire du mal d'elle, Scorpius, marmonna l'adolescent pour lui-même.

Sur le terrain, les deux attrapeurs se faisaient face, l'ambiance était électrique, le soleil pesait sur le stade. James essayait de ne pas lâcher Harry du regard. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il faisait face à son père. Jamais il n'avait réellement vu ses yeux verts. Il le fixait, conscient de tous ses muscles, de tout ce qui les entouraient, conscient de qui il était et de qui était la personne en face de lui. Tant de choses se passaient dans sa tête et pourtant son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule chose : le visage de son père.

Harry, lui, était totalement déstabilisé. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête et tout ce qu'il avait réappris à ressentir et à reconnaitre semblait s'être évaporé. Il savait comment se comporter avec son fils, son fils Albus. Mais les yeux cuivre qui lui faisaient face lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait dit à Ginny que tout devait cesser entre eux. James était là, mais aux yeux d'Harry, James était ce qu'Albus était pour Ginny : la preuve de l'échec. Il était là ce jour-là, mais pour Harry, ce n'était qu'un bébé, inconscient alors de ce qui se jouait pour lui à ce moment-là. Mais plus maintenant. Les yeux cuivre étaient surmontés de sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres de James étaient pincées et il suffisait à Harry de lui imaginer des lunettes pour se retrouver face à son père. Harry ressentit une douleur à la poitrine et le visage de Lupin s'imposa à son esprit, lui répétant les mots exacts qu'il avait prononcé lorsque le loup-garou avait abandonné Tonks.

Soudain, James fila dans les airs, rapidement suivi par son père, dont l'instinct d'attrapeur s'était réveillé instantanément. Scorpius avait attrapé la main de Maya et la serrait avec force, Alice encourageait Sam avec ferveur, Jensen et Alais suivaient les attrapeurs du regard, l'air inquiet. Rose sautillait sur place en lançant des encouragements à son cousin, rapidement soutenu par Hyacinthe, Hugo, Molly et Lucy. Lee s'égosillait, les professeurs s'était levés, eux aussi, poussant des exclamations à chaque virage ou piqué effectués par les deux Potter… Le stade poussa une exclamation commune lorsqu'une main se referma sur la petite balle dorée.

\- James Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or !

.

.

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Bibine accueillirent l'équipe de Serpentard sur l'estrade des professeurs dans la Grande Salle où une fête était organisée en l'honneur des vainqueurs. Madame Bibine remit entre les mains du gardien de Serpentard, la coupe du premier match élèves/anciens. L'équipe de Serpentard poussa des cris de joie, ils furent acclamés par l'école toute entière qui entama l'hymne de Poudlard, rapidement suivie des anciens élèves.

\- Eh bien, Serpentard a presque tout gagné cette année, sourit Jensen.

\- Tout sauf la coupe des Quatre Maisons, renchérit Alice. En même temps, avec tous les problèmes qu'ont posé Gryffondor et Serpentard, cette année…

Scorpius adressa un sourire éblouissant aux deux fils Potter et tous deux lui répondirent. Pourtant, après la photo prise des deux équipes ensemble, James disparut rapidement et Albus, lui, se réfugia dans les bras de Scorpius. L'aîné le réceptionna, surpris, et l'emmena s'assoir sur les chaises alignées non loin du buffet.

\- Tout va bien ? lui murmura-t-il.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis content qu'on ait gagné, répondit-il, et pourtant, la victoire me laisse un goût amer.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Scorpius, même s'il pensait connaître la réponse.

\- On va apparaître dans la _Gazette_ , une fois de plus.

Scorpius lui lança un regard empli d'incompréhension.

\- C'est normal, Al', c'était un évènement, ce match ! C'était extraordinaire !

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que les journalistes dépeignent la même chose qu'on a vu nous, Scorpius. Pour nous, c'était du grand Quidditch, mais pour eux ? C'était comme si notre famille était jetée dans l'arène, donnée en pâture aux lions.

\- C'est plutôt des vautours, tenta de plaisanter le Serpentard.

Il frotta l'épaule d'Albus.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que ton frère a tout gâché une fois de plus, qu'il t'a volé ta place, qu'à cause de lui, des choses horribles vont être à la Une, demain. Oublie ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Il avait besoin de ce face à face. Je suis fier que tu l'ais laissé entrer sur le terrain.

Albus sourit et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je t'aime Scorpius.

Le cœur de Scorpius loupa un battement.

\- Albus…

\- Tu sais, il m'a impressionné, avoua Albus à voix si basse que Scorpius dut se pencher. Il l'a battu. Alors que j'ai mis des années à y arriver. Et je… je les ai toujours dissociés l'un de l'autre…

Scorpius hocha la tête. C'était étrange de voir James si proche de Harry. Ils en avaient tant parlé et cette rencontre s'était faite à la vue de tous.

.

.

Les verres du couple Weasley, de Dean Thomas et de Cormac McLaggen s'entrechoquèrent. Ron sourit, crispé.

\- Tu as très bien joué, aujourd'hui, Weasley, le félicita Cormac.

\- Tu en doutais ? ricana Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Il sourit encore plus.

\- Je rigolais, chérie…

Cormac inclina la tête.

\- La Ministre qui se déplace pour un simple match scolaire, c'est peu commun.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Toujours aussi provocateur.

\- Tu sais très bien, Cormac, que je suis là en tant qu'épouse.

\- Ta femme n'a pas pu se libérer, d'ailleurs ? demanda Dean en buvant une gorgée.

Les traits de Cormac se crispèrent.

\- Ma femme… est décédée en donnant naissance à mon fils, Hyacinthe.

\- Oh, Cormac, je suis tellement désolée, murmura Hermione en posant une main sur son bras.

Il balaya la gêne qui s'était installée d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vos enfants, ils sont où ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

\- Ben j'aimerais bien te les présenter, mais je ne sais pas où-

Ron se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras.

\- Papa, maman, commença Rose en serrant d'avantage son bras autour de la taille de Hyacinthe, j'aimerais vous présenter mon petit-ami…

.

.

Harry éclata de rire à la blague d'Olivier et balaya la Grande Salle du regard. Il trouva son fils avec Scorpius, en train de discuter avec les joueurs de Serpentard. Il sourit.

\- En tout cas, je suis très contente qu'on ait à nouveau joué ensemble, sourit Angelina en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry.

George sourit et acquiesça. Cho se retourna pour prendre un plateau de petits fours et les proposa à ses amis. Zacharias se servit et se referma sur lui-même, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là, entouré de Gryffondors. Jouer avec eux était une chose, mais discuter… Ils n'avaient pas plus à se dire maintenant qu'à l'époque où ils étaient des adolescents.

\- Moi je pensais que vous faisiez des matchs tous les week-ends, avec la brochette de joueurs de Quidditch qu'il y a dans votre famille, dit Cho en proposant un petit four à Seamus.

Seamus en prit un, ainsi que Sam qui venait de se joindre furtivement à eux. Il adorait passer de groupe en groupe et se mêler aux discussions.

\- Malheureusement non, soupira Angelina. Le temps passe trop vite… nos enfants ne sont déjà plus à Poudlard, George, tu te rends compte ?

\- Angel' fait de nouveau sa petite crise de la quarantaine ? se moqua gentiment Teddy en passant un bras autour des épaules de son parrain et de la sorcière.

Angelina lui frotta affectueusement ses cheveux vert émeraude, en l'honneur de l'équipe gagnante. Harry, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le saluer, le prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, parrain, merci, et félicitations pour ce match ! sourit le métamorphomage. Dis, tu sais où est Draco ? Je pensais le trouver avec Blaise et Pansy mais ils sont en compagnie d'Ayana Picquery. Je n'ai pas encore pu le saluer et le féliciter pour son poste d'attrapeur.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour y trouver la réponse à la question de Teddy, mais il ne vit Draco nulle part.

\- Il doit être sorti.

.

.

Draco monta les dernières marches qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie, persuadé d'y trouver James. En effet, le sorcier était là, mais pas du tout dans le même état que lors de leur dernière rencontre. James faisait des allers retours en marmonnant. Il semblait préoccupé, mais excité. Quand il s'arrêta pour regarder la vue en laissant échapper un rire, Draco indiqua sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

\- Scorp- Ah. C'est toi, Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais. Et te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé.

James sourit en coin. Il semblait apaisé.

\- C'est normal.

Il rougit.

\- Tu comptes pour moi, tu sais.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Draco s'appuya contre la rambarde à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même pièce que lui, mais le match… être face à lui sur le terrain…

James inspira profondément la brise tiède et regarda au loin. Le soleil se couchait au-dessus du lac noir.

\- Pour la première fois, je ne me suis pas senti écrasé par le poids de ce qu'il est. J'étais là, face à lui, face à… mon père et pour la première fois ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que j'étais là pour le Vif d'Or et lui, il était déstabilisé, je le sais, on ne voyait que ça.

\- Ton père a été malade, tu sais, il-

\- Ça n'excuse pas tout, coupa sèchement James.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira, et laissa à nouveau un sentiment d'euphorie l'envelopper.

\- Et j'ai gagné. J'ai réussi à l'avoir avant lui et pour moi… enfin c'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai réussi à aller au-devant de tout ce qu'il représente, tout ce qu'il devrait être pour moi et qu'il n'est pas, tout ce qu'il est et qu'il ne devrait pas être parce qu'il est mon père. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Draco sourit et acquiesça.

\- L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Draco sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

\- Tu attendais mon fils ?

James se tourna, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, tu pensais que c'était Scorpius.

James haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise non plus quand j'ai affronté Albus, alors je pensais qu'il allait venir.

Mais Scorpius était en train de consoler Albus. Draco ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient amis, mais il doutait fort que Scorpius ne rejoigne l'aîné des Potter. Albus avait dû avoir peur : chacun des Potter se considérait abandonné par l'un de ses parents, même si à proprement parlé, Albus était toujours en contact avec sa mère. Pour Albus, son frère avait imposé sa présence dans le tableau de la famille qu'il chérissait tant : Draco, Harry, Scorpius et lui.


	36. Frères ennemis

Tatadaaaaaaaaa !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Cœur de Glace ! Je me souviens pourquoi j'ai tardé à le poster… C'est le dernier de cette année… Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir patienter car l'année suivante est en écriture et je n'ai pas commencé à corriger !

Comme toujours, je précise que rien ne m'appartient, sinon les choses terribles (et belles aussi, hein ! Promis !) que je vais faire vivre à la Nouvelle Génération.

J'apporterais des précisions si nécessaires au fur et à mesure, et je rappelle qu'il y aura du H/H dans cette fiction, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Frères ennemis

Ginny descendit les escaliers en s'étirant et alla directement à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et sentir le parfum des fleurs embaumer leur maison. Kiril dormait encore, Lily babillait dans son berceau. Elle regarda une très belle chouette hulotte atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la paya après avoir pris le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses serres. Lorsqu'elle le déplia, son cœur loupa un battement : en première de couverture, une photo de son fils face à Harry. Elle déglutit et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

\- Par Merlin, James…. gémit-elle.

.

.

Les deux Potter se regardèrent à travers la table de Serpentard. Le regard d'Albus était colérique et signifiait très clairement « je t'avais prévenu ». Mais James se contrefichait des conséquences. Les Anciens étaient partis à présent, mais ce qu'il avait vécu restait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il adressa un regard particulièrement agaçant et désintéressé à son frère. James survola l'article qui relatait le match, puis l'encadré qui racontait de manière épique, comme si cela s'était déroulé au ralenti, le moment où Draco était tombé vers le sol : « D'un même mouvement, les deux fils de l'Elu se sont élancés pour sauver celui qui autrefois a déclaré devoir sa vie à Harry Potter. Comme porteurs du courage et de la spontanéité de leur père, les deux Serpentards sont venus en aide à Draco Malfoy ».

James sentait le regard d'Elias sur lui, mais aussi celui de Scorpius. Il ne regrettait pas son élan pour venir en aide à Draco, mais cette complicité secrète qu'il partageaient était à présent entre les mains des journalistes et de tous ceux qui voudraient lui nuire. Son regard glissa ensuite sur l'encadré intitulé _Harry Potter face à James Potter : une confrontation foudroyante !_ Ridicule. L'article relatait la tension sur le terrain et dans les gradins, le regard de ses grands-parents, l'air déstabilisé de Harry Potter, mis face à ses responsabilités, à l'enfant abandonné, et pour la première fois, la manière dont il était désigné alluma une flamme brûlante au creux du ventre de James. L'article parlait aussi d'Albus, soumis à l'autorité de l'aîné, qui avait vu sa famille, Harry Potter qui l'avait choisi lui, pour être auprès de lui toutes ces années, face au « fils Weasley ».

En même temps que James reposait le journal pour recouvrir ses pancakes de sirop d'érable, Albus se levait pour quitter la Grande Salle, rapidement suivi de Scorpius. James leva la tête quand un hibou se posa devant lui pour lui tendre une lettre.

.

.

\- Albus, attends !

Scorpius attrapa son bras et le força à se retourner. Albus essuya furtivement une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est _ma_ famille !

Albus enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Scorpius le prit dans ses bras et s'écarta vers un couloir transversal. Scorpius trouvait qu'Albus surréagissait mais il ne voulait pas le contrarier davantage.

\- Oui, tu as raison, vous êtes beaucoup trop exposés-

Les sanglots d'Albus s'interrompirent.

\- Nous ?

Albus s'écarta un peu. Scorpius grimaça intérieurement. C'était raté.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, inquiet de faire du mal à Albus.

\- Eh bien, je voulais dire…

Albus le repoussa.

\- James, toujours James ! On s'en fout de lui !

\- Albus ca-

\- Non ! Je croyais que j'étais celui qui comptait le plus à tes yeux !

\- Mais tu l'es, Albus, tu l'es !

Il se serra fort contre Albus, le sentant lui échapper. Albus serra ses poings dans son dos, lui aussi incapable de s'éloigner de lui, malgré sa colère.

\- Tu seras toujours le premier dans mon cœur, Albus, toujours ! Je pense à toi avant tout, à ton bonheur ! Je… je t'aime, Albus !

Scorpius sentit le souffle d'Albus dans son cou. Le brun embrassa son cou et ses muscles se détendirent. Scorpius était essoufflé, tant la panique l'avait gagné.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le cœur de Scorpius loupa un battement. Il esquissa un sourire et tout ce qui les entourait, tout ce qui faisait leur vie semblait s'être effacé pour ne laisser qu'une seule personne briller dans ses pensées et son cœur : Albus.

\- C'est vrai ?

Albus hocha la tête. Scorpius sentit ses joues rosir de plaisir. Il essaya malgré tout de garder la tête sur les épaules.

\- Ecoute, laissons-les dire, ok ? Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, on va faire avec, on va faire face ensemble, ok ? Comme on l'a toujours fait. Rien ne détruira notre famille. Moi la force tranquille, et toi le roc. Toi la panthère et moi le loup.

Scorpius cligna des yeux. Ces mots lui étaient venus spontanément. Il posa sa joue contre celle de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Oublions tout pour ce soir, ok ? C'est le bal de fin d'année, tout recommencera l'année prochaine mais cet été sera juste pour toi et moi. Et ce soir, on ira ensemble au bal…

Albus s'écarta et hocha lentement la tête, semblant toujours hésitant.

\- D'accord… On se voit plus tard, ok, je dois voir Cassandra.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Scorpius et le blond lui sourit. Albus baissa le regard et s'éloigna. Scorpius, toujours souriant, retourna dans la Grande Salle pour chercher Maya avec qui il avait prévu de passer la matinée à chercher des possibles stages qui l'intéresserait. Et la sorcière l'aiderait aussi à choisir la plus belle de ses robes de sorcier.

.

.

James déglutit et observa le Serpentard en face de lui, gêné. C'était un élève de la même année que lui, mais très introverti. Il avait mis tout son courage dans sa demande.

\- Si tu ne veux pas… hésita le sorcier.

\- Je suis désolé, Yann, murmura James en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la salle commune des préfets, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais… je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

\- Mais tu seras au bal ? demanda Yann d'une voix aigu.

\- Je serais au bal.

\- Alors… tu pourras m'accorder une danse ? demanda-t-il, la voix emplie d'espoir et les yeux brillants.

James se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui.

Yann lui sourit et s'éloigna. James resta là à le regarder, songeur. Il pensa à Tate, à l'article dans le journal, à Scorpius et surtout à la lettre que lui avait envoyé sa mère. Elle était inquiète et en colère. Il savait que sa grand-mère lui rappellerait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, techniquement, de l'empêcher de voir son père, mais James était déçu : Il pensait pouvoir en parler avec elle, lui confier ce qu'il avait ressenti, cette espèce de manque qui n'avait pas été comblé, mais la plaie, au moins, qui n'était plus boursoufflée. Il s'accrochait en vain à l'inquiétude de sa mère, et se disait qu'au moins ça, cela ressemblait à de la compréhension de sa part.

Et il se passa une de ces choses si désagréables : l'impression que tout ce qui a été accompli est vain, que tout ce qui nous entoure, y compris le sol sous nos pieds, s'écroule.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

James, les yeux brouillés, se tourna vers Scorpius qui était là, les bras chargés d'une valise. Daisy se frottait aux jambes de James.

\- Je viens de refuser une demande pour le bal.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est Tate, c'est ça ?

James secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Tate.

Scorpius vint s'appuyer à côté de lui.

\- Je voulais te remercier d'être venu en aide à mon père.

James sourit en coin.

\- J'allais pas le laisser s'écraser sur le sol.

Scorpius hocha la tête et attendit un moment avant de poursuivre.

\- Dis, tu vas trouver ma question bizarre, mais est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà parlé… avec mon père ?

James s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Scorpius l'interrompit.

\- Je veux dire, vraiment parler.

James rit jaune.

\- Tu deviens très observateur, Scorpius.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il se pencha pour prendre son persan dans ses bras.

\- Scorpius, j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi-

\- Et je ne te demande rien, lui répondit aussitôt l'aîné. Ce que tu partages avec mon père, quoi que ce soit, ça ne me regarde pas.

James se tourna vers Scorpius et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. James renifla, amusé.

\- Qui êtes-vous, qu'avez-vous fait de ma fouine de colloc' ?

Scorpius le poussa gentiment.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Une dernière question, James.

James haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux parler de la lettre ?

James se retint de serrer le Serpentard dans ses bras. Scorpius était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, qui ne voulait attirer d'ennuis à personne, aider tant qu'il pouvait et Merlin savait que la situation dans laquelle il était n'était pas des plus faciles. Il percevait beaucoup de choses, savait reconnaître ses erreurs, car bien souvent aussi il comprenait mal ce que son entourage ressentait et James l'appréciait pour ce paradoxe. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas tout et c'était tant mieux.

\- Non, murmura James.

Et Scorpius tapota son épaule, puis s'éloigna avec sa valise qui allait être chargée dans le Poudlard Express par Hagrid, avant le début du bal.

.

.

Scorpius adressa un large sourire à Rose lorsqu'il la vit en haut des escaliers de marbre dans une robe lilas somptueuse, Hyacinthe à son bras. Ses cheveux auburn étaient tressés, la natte reposait sur son épaule gauche. Des petites fleurs roses étaient piquées dans ses cheveux. Hyacinthe salua l'ami avec qui il discutait et le couple descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où pour l'instant on entendait une musique d'ambiance. Scorpius réajusta sa robe de sorcier, légèrement brillante, ainsi que son insigne de préfet. Il laissa s'échapper deux mèches de son chignon et descendit à son tour les escaliers pour attendre Albus aux bas de ceux-ci. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver ici, comme aux bals d'Halloween. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et soupira d'aise. Il était sûr de lui, ce soir, il déclarerait sa flamme à Albus. De toute manière, c'était déjà fait en quelques sortes, mais il tenait à lui faire part de ses sentiments. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Sam et Alice. Sam portait un costume moldu vert émeraude, d'un tissu très doux. Alice portait un jupon sous sa robe courte bleu ciel, qui lui donnait un mouvement aussi guilleret que le visage de la sorcière. Scorpius l'entendit glisser des mots tendres à l'oreille de Sam et le sorcier rougit. Scorpius sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il s'imagina lui-même dire des mots doux à Albus. C'était ridicule, ils étaient pourtant passés à un stade supérieur, avant même de s'être déclaré leurs sentiments. C'est vrai que c'était… peut-être un peu étrange, mais-

\- Scorpius ?

Le blond releva les yeux vers sa cousine dont les cheveux bouclés étaient remontés en un volumineux chignon. Elle portait un ras du cou fait de diamants, une longue robe rouge aux épaules dénudées. Alais était l'une des plus riches et des plus belles filles de cinquième année.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jensen rattrapa sa copine et adressa un maigre sourire à Scorpius.

\- Eh bien, j'attends Albus, répondit Scorpius en riant. Il met toujours tellement de temps à se préparer !

Alais et Jensen échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous savez où il en est ?

Jensen fronça les sourcils.

\- Scorpius, Albus est déjà descendu il y a un quart d'heure.

Scorpius perdit son sourire. Alais se mordit la lèvre, elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Son copain avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre les deux amis, qu'il fallait réagir, mais elle avait toujours refusé de s'en mêler.

\- Il a emmené Cassandra au bal, répondit-elle au regard perdu de son cousin.

Scorpius sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il déglutit et n'osa pas se retourner vers la salle. Jensen renifla et saisit la main d'Alais.

\- On y va. Tu nous rejoins ?

Alais adressa un regard de reproches à Jensen pour sa froideur, mais le suivit. Scorpius cligna des yeux. Un seul prénom résonnait à ses oreilles. « Cassandra ». Il se tourna vers la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall ouvrait le bal. Des élèves de Serdaigle s'éloignèrent et il le vit. Albus se leva d'une des tables rondes nappées de blanc cassé pour l'occasion, décorées d'un chemin de table vert anis, et tendit sa main à Cassandra pour l'inviter à danser. Pourtant, il balaya la Grande Salle du regard, semblant cherche quelque chose et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Scorpius, il s'illumina. Scorpius traversa la salle à grand pas pour rejoindre celui pour qui son cœur battait. Albus avait lâché la main de Cassandra, lui avait gentiment demandé d'attendre une minute de plus.

\- Scorp', je me demandais où tu étais passé !

\- Ben je t'attendais, répondit Scorpius, la gorge serrée. Comme prévu.

\- Ah… répondit Albus en tendant une coupe de punch à Scorpius. Oui, on a dit qu'on allait au bal ensemble, je sais, mais…

Il lança un regard en direction de Cassandra qui discutait avec ses amis, son bras passé autour de la taille de Quentin.

\- Je l'ai invitée, dit-il, rosissant de plaisir. Ce n'était pas trop sérieux jusque-là, mais je crois qu'elle tient vraiment à moi. Et comme tu m'as conseillé de m'amuser ce soir…

Scorpius serrait ses doigts autour du verre que lui avait tendu Albus. C'était comme si une lame glacée traversait son ventre. Il souffrait terriblement, tout semblait avoir disparu autour de lui. Il ne restait qu'une personne visible à ses yeux, c'était Albus, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi loin de lui. C'était comme si tout était remis en question, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tous les signes qu'il avait cru percevoir, tout ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il pensait qu'Albus ressentait aussi. Il repassait cette dernière année dans sa tête, du moindre mot, la moindre caresse, le moindre baiser… des baisers ! Il y en avait eu et n'importe qui espérait que cela ait un sens. Cela _devait_ avoir un sens !

\- Scorpius, est-ce que ça va ?

Scorpius releva la tête.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aime.

Albus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Oui, je t'aime. Pour-

\- C'est avec moi que tu aurais dû aller au bal, avec moi…

Scorpius regardait autour de lui, sans comprendre. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

\- Mais on y est, Scorpius, je vois pas où est le problème.

Il se tourna vers Cassandra qui lui sourit.

\- Je vais danser avec Cassandra, puis je te retrouve, nos amis sont aussi-

\- Mais c'est avec moi ! Avec moi que tu dois danser !

Albus attrapa le bras de Scorpius et s'éloigna avec lui vers la piste, là où il y avait plus de bruits, pour atténuer les propos incohérents de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Scorpius ? Bien sûr que je vais danser avec toi, mais arrêtes de t'énerver, c'est ridicule.

Encore ce ton infantilisant. Alors c'était ça ? Albus le voyait comme un petit frère ? Un petit être fragile à protéger ? Mais et tous ces gestes…

\- Mais Albus, je ne comprends pas… et ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne compte pas pour toi ?!

Pour la première fois, Albus ne parvenait pas à comprendre, à lire entre les mots de Scorpius. Du moins, il pensait que c'était la première fois.

\- T'es sérieusement en train de me faire une scène parce que je suis allé au bal avec ma petite-amie !

Scorpius éclata en sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait.

\- Mais Albus, je suis amoureux de toi !

La musique retentissait autour d'eux, les rires éclataient, les pas de danse claquaient sur le sol. Personne ne les remarquait, tous les amis avaient disparu.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta Scorpius, ses poumons menaçant de sortir de leur cage thoracique. Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit encore et encore et je pensais que tu avais entendu, que tu avais compris !

Il essuya furieusement ses joues.

\- Mais tu ne voulais que… tu voulais…

\- S… Scorpius, je ne comprends pas, bégaya Albus.

Des bribes de discussion, de mises en garde de Jensen arrivèrent à sa mémoire, des moments, des regards, mais contrairement à Scorpius, rien ne semblait vouloir se mettre en place dans sa tête.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Il secoua la tête et regarda Albus avec une intense tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con…

Il s'éloigna et Albus fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Scorpius…

\- Albus ?

Le brun se tourna vers Cassandra qui affichait un air préoccupé.

\- On va danser ?

Albus, ébranlé, se laisser entraîner par la sorcière. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment recoller les morceaux d'un cœur brisé, surtout le sien…

Alors que Yann trouvait le courage d'inviter James à danser, Scorpius passa comme une furie à côté de l'aîné des Potter. James se tourna au passage de la tempête blonde.

\- Scorpius ?

Il croisa le regard de Jensen qui remplissait un plateau de l'autre côté de la piste. Jensen secoua la tête et baissa à nouveau le regard. James accepta l'invitation de Yann.

.

.

Elisabeth refusa l'invitation à danser. C'était un slow, elle était mal à l'aise avec ça. De plus, c'était une série de slow moldus, elle n'en connaissait aucun. Elle regarda Théo se blottir au creux des bras de son copain et sourit. Maya était partie chercher des boissons, Sam et Alice dansaient eux aussi, quant à Alais, elle était partie à la recherche de Scorpius. Albus ne se montrait pas beaucoup ce soir, d'ailleurs Elisabeth ne comprenait pas qu'il soit en train de plaisanter avec Cassandra et ses amis alors que Scorpius devait beaucoup souffrir. Personne n'avait rien osé dire, mais certainement qu'ils avaient tous parlé en aparté. Elisabeth n'avait rien remarqué, mais Alice leur avait dit à Maya et elle qu'elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Théo avait dit à Alais, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, qu'il avait toujours senti que Scorpius était gay. Quant à Jensen et Sam, ils étaient longtemps partis discuter à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

\- Quel gâchis.

Elisabeth sursauta lorsque Jensen se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- Alais ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai essayé de le mettre en garde, mais…

Il soupira à nouveau, impuissant.

\- Ses sentiments pour Albus… ils sont devenus tellement forts. Cette relation était vraiment malsaine.

\- Tu en veux à Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

Jensen semblait choisir ses mots avec soin.

\- Oui, je lui en veux. Parce que… tout a commencé parce qu'il voulait se donner un genre et Scorpius et lui ne font qu'un, depuis toujours, alors Albus n'a pas réfléchi à l'impact que son comportement pourrait avoir sur les sentiments de Scorpius.

Il semblait aux prises avec des sentiments contradictoires.

\- On ne fait pas ce genre de choses ! On n'oriente pas une relation vers ce stade là en pensant qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence !

Elisabeth baissa les yeux.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Il a toujours considéré Scorpius comme acquis, il s'est borné à le garder si proche de lui que Scorpius est tombé amoureux.

\- Tais-toi, Jensen.

Jensen et Elisabeth se tournèrent vers Scorpius qui s'était glissé entre eux. Il regardait la salle, les yeux rouges.

\- Scorpius ! Est-ce que tu-

\- Non, Elisabeth, coupa le Serpentard en baissant les yeux vers elle, ça ne va pas. Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Alors que la sorcière se levait, Scorpius adressa un sourire des plus sincères à Jensen.

\- Merci pour tout, Jensen.

Jensen serra son bras et les regarda s'avancer sur la piste de danse, main dans la main. Il partit à la recherche d'Alais.

 _Yeah, I tell you something. I think you'll understand…_

Scorpius posa sa main dans le dos d'Elisabeth. Elle caressa son autre main et serra ses doigts entre les siens. La sorcière releva son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi.

 _When I say that something…_

Scorpius hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu es comme mon frère, hmm ? N'oublie pas, on sera _toujours_ là pour toi.

Scorpius la remercia du bout des lèvres et se mit à tourner. Il fixait le bruissement des robes, les talons sur le sol, les chaussures cirées. Certains virevoltaient, d'autres se contentaient de faire du surplace.

 _Oh please, say to me._ _You'll let me be your men. And please say to me._ _You'll let me hold your hand…_

Scorpius osa enfin relever la tête mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il n'aurait pas supporté de croiser son regard. Pas maintenant, pas si tôt.

 _And when I touch you, I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love._ _I can't hide…_

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, c'est un regard cuivré qu'il croisa. James dansait avec Yann. Le sorcier le fixait.

 _Yeah you got that something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something…_

James lui adressa un sourire attristé et Scorpius déglutit. Il avait compris. Lui aussi, il avait compris. Et Scorpius avait refusé de l'écouter.

\- Je suis désolé… souffla James.

 _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand…_

Une larme roula sur la joue de Scorpius et il articula difficilement « merci », avant de faire tournoyer Elisabeth dans ses bras. C'est lorsque la musique prit fin et qu'une autre commença qu'il le vit. Il se mettait en place sur la piste avec Cassandra. Scorpius se détacha des bras de son amie.

\- Je peux pas, dit-il dans un souffle.

 _Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times._

Il prit la fuite, laissant Elisabeth désemparée. Alais se leva de la table pour rejoindre son cousin. Albus, lui, se bornait à sourire, continuant à se bercer d'illusions.

 _Welcome to the final show, hope you're wearing your best clothes._

Mais il l'avait vu partir et il se sentait incapable de faire face à la détresse de Scorpius. Lâche. Le Choixpeau l'avait pourtant prévenu.

 _You look pretty good down here, but you ain't really good._

Tout le monde l'avait mis en garde. Il l'avait cherché.

.

.

James s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis lorsqu'il vit Albus revenir du parc. Il fonça droit sur lui. Il avait parlé avec Jensen et il savait que ni lui, ni les autres n'avaient encore parlé à Albus.

\- Albus, je peux te parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, marmonna Albus en s'éloignant tout de même loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Albus, tu dois t'excuser.

Le brun fit volte face.

\- Mais bordel, de quoi j'me mêle ? Qui t'es pour me dire ça ?

\- Je suis un des amis de Scorpius. Je te dis ça au même titre que n'importe lequel de ses amis.

Albus ricana.

\- C'est cela, oui.

Pourtant, James vit qu'il pouvait continuer. Il était très en colère, il sentait l'injustice brûler ses veines, mais Albus, en face de lui, n'était pas en grande forme. Il était complètement perdu et James préférait user de la sagesse.

\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu, je n'aime pas Scorpius ! Pas comme ça !

James serra les poings.

\- Et tu pensais vraiment que ton comportement n'aurait aucune répercussion ?

\- Arrête de me faire la leçon, claqua Albus avec un regard noir. Je pouvais pas rêver qu'il était gay.

James masqua une moue de dégoût.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

Albus paniquait. Son frère restait calme et il ne pouvait pas attaquer. Simplement tenter de se défendre.

\- Pour moi, Scorpius est… Scorpius est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu !

Les deux Potter se fixèrent. Tous deux maîtres dans l'art de cacher leurs sentiments, ils étaient incapables de savoir l'effet produit par cette remarque. Ils serraient les dents, semblant attendre une explosion. James et Albus ne savaient pas aller l'un vers l'autre, plus depuis ce fameux réveillon. James fut le premier à reprendre la parole, d'une voix calme et claire.

\- Scorpius, lui, ne t'a jamais vu comme un frère. Mais il a toujours désiré te protéger, te sauver.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Comment est-ce que tu peux prétendre le comprendre ? répondit Albus, décidé à mettre James en rogne. Au moins, il pourrait maîtriser la situation.

\- Parce que c'est ce que je n'ai pas fait.

James se mordit la langue puis ne laissa pas à Albus le temps de répondre, ni même de réagir.

\- Il t'aime sincèrement. Il y croyait. Tu dois lui dire que tu es désolé, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses se tasser. Il a besoin de l'entendre pour avancer, on ne peut pas évoluer et entrevoir son avenir dans les non-dits et les questionnements.

James fixa son frère et comme aucune réponse ne semblait venir, il tourna les talons pour retrouver ses amis. Albus posa une main contre le mur et réalisa qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il plaqua son autre main sur son visage et ferma les yeux, pris d'un vertige.

.

.

 _Une semaine a passé._

Harry s'assit à son bureau et tria son courrier. Il avait reçu des lettres d'admiratrices suites au match à Poudlard et il n'avait pas encore pu y répondre. Il n'aimait pas faire ça mais il se motivait en se disant que cela faisait plaisir à quelqu'un d'avoir quelques mots de sa part entre les mains. Il aperçut aussi une lettre en provenance de Poudlard et la mit de côté pour y répondre plus tard. Il jeta immédiatement toutes les invitations à différentes émissions de radio et autres journaux. Il garda seulement celle de Lee Jordan et Dean Thomas qui avaient repris Potterveille.

\- Papa ?

Harry releva la tête vers Albus qui s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Hmm ?

\- Il est où Draco ?

Harry sourit.

\- Il est allé au Manoir Malfoy. Je suis désolé, Albus, mais je t'arrête tout de suite si tu viens me demander si tu peux y aller. Je sais que Scorpius a choisi de passer plusieurs semaines chez son grand-père, mais-

\- Non. Non, ça ira.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Albus haussa les épaules, la tête baissée. Il se redressa et s'éloignait déjà lorsqu'il dit :

\- Tu devrais peut-être parler à James.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup écrire les fics songs et pour ce chapitre, quatre musiques m'ont inspirée, quatre musiques que j'ai écouté en écrivant. Elles traduisent surtout (pas que) ce que ressent Scorpius.

\- Without you GLEE version

\- Need you now Landy Antebell

\- Sign of the times Harry Styles

\- I Want to hold your hand GLEE version

 **Fin quatrième et cinquième année**


	37. Je rentre chez moi

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous espérez de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ?

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

 **PetitPoney :** Ce que tu écris est toujours aussi fantastique. C est selon moi un des meilleurs écrits de ce site et j'ai hâte de lire la suite !

 **Réponse à PetitPoney :** merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à toi ! Je suis très heureuse que cela plaise autant, ce genre de message fait toujours plaisir

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je rentre chez moi**

\- Scorpius revient à la maison.

Draco se pencha pour poser le roman qu'il venait de terminer. Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le mois de Septembre allait être brûlant, il n'y avait qu'à voir le soleil qu'il y avait encore à la mi-août. Scorpius n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire. Il avait dit vouloir rester chez sa tante Daphnée et Draco s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Harry, lui, était resté avec Albus qui n'avait pas voulu y aller. Les deux adultes avaient été très surpris. Scorpius était resté deux semaines chez son grand-père, trois chez Daphnée.

\- Merci Laurelin, dit Draco.

L'Elfe posa un plateau avec du thé sur la table basse, puis s'éclipsa après avoir adressé un sourire aux deux sorciers. Harry se pencha, mit un sucre dans sa tasse et se redressa pour le mélanger.

\- Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé. Albus s'est muré dans le silence. Et toi, Scorpius ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

Draco secoua la tête et grimaça lorsque que le thé brûla sa gorge.

\- Les seuls mots que j'ai réussi à lui arracher sont ceux que je t'ai rapporté après son anniversaire : ils s'étouffaient, ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver.

\- Et Albus m'a dit exactement la même chose. Ils se sont forcément mis d'accord sur la version à donner.

Narcissa les rejoignit et s'assit entre les deux hommes.

\- Ce sont leurs histoires, une amitié aussi fusionnelle, ça fait forcément des étincelles. Ce ne sont pas des frères, s'ils l'étaient vraiment, ce serait moins fort entre eux.

Les escaliers grincèrent et Harry se retourna. Albus était à l'entrée du salon, en jogging et baskets, Jessy sur son épaule.

\- Je vais faire un tour, à tout'.

Il adressa un signe de la main à Narcissa et Draco et quitta le manoir.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sam s'étira et soupira d'aise. Le repas qu'avait préparé les Elfes de maison avait été absolument succulent. Après le repas, Albus et lui étaient montés sur le balcon, dans la chambre d'Harry, laissant Draco, Harry, Narcissa, Pansy, Blaise, Dean et Seamus discuter entre adultes._

 _\- Deux mois de vacances,_ _ **deux mois**_ **,** _rit Sam. Profitons-en ! Tu te rends compte, à la rentrée on passe nos BUSES ! Ça me semblait si loin quand on n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de regarder Jensen, Scorpius et les autres travailler, mais maintenant c'est notre tour !_

 _\- Tu te mets une de ses pressions, ricana Albus en continuant à jouer avec l'échiquier posé sur la table de jardin._

 _Sam rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il observa Albus un instant, puis dit :_

 _\- Alors… Scorpius n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Comme tu as pu le voir, répondit Albus._

 _Mais il avait eu une demi-seconde d'hésitation et avec une petite-amie comme Alice, Sam avait appris à détecter ce genre de choses. Et puis, Jensen et lui avaient passé l'année à veiller – en quelque sorte, car ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver grand-chose – sur Scorpius et Albus. Il savait comment le sorcier fonctionnait, à présent._

 _\- Albus, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas-_

 _\- Roh mais c'est bon ! se braqua Albus. Il est en vacances chez son grand-père, y a pas mort d'homme !_

 _Mais Sam sentait bien qu'Albus était mal avec ça. Il lui manquait son acolyte de toujours. Il était perdu, plein de doutes et de culpabilité._

 _\- J'ai parlé avec Jensen, tu sais. On est seulement inquiets._

 _\- Mais arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je vais bien. J'ai rien fait de mal !_

 _Sam ravala son venin en entendant que_ _ **lui**_ _, il allait bien._

 _-_ _Tu te trompes Albus ! Tu vas bien ? Et Scorpius ? Tu t'es servi de lui pour gagner en assurance et en puissance, tu es sûr auprès de lui car il te sert de faire valoir. Bien sûr, ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu voulais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il vit Albus sur le point de répliquer, mais toujours est-il que c'est comme ça qu'on le ressent, nous, tes amis. Tu as peur, Albus, et la présence de Scorpius te rassurait, c'est normal entre amis, mais ce n'est pas un baume calmant. Scorpius est un être humain. Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur car tu n'es pas seul._

 _Albus se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et se tourna vers l'orée du bois, non loin du manoir. Il prit soudain conscience de son attitude vis-à-vis de Scorpius, comme s'il voyait enfin la lumière au bout d'un long tunnel. Bien sûr, Scorpius avait toujours été à ses yeux celui qui l'avait sauvé, qui était apparu dans sa vie pour ouvrir la porte vers un Monde auparavant clos, mais il avait oublié de le libérer de ses craintes. Il voulait le tenir à ses côtés, il avait peur qu'il lui échappe et d'une certaine manière, il s'était assuré que son monde ne tourne qu'autour de lui, comme Harry l'avait fait par le passé dans sa chambre du Manoir en Irlande. A force de le retenir contre lui, il était en train de perdre Scorpius._

 _Fin Flash Back_

.

.

 _Cher Teddy,_

 _Je suis très content pour toi ! Victoire et toi devez être très excités à l'idée d'emménager ensemble et je ne doute pas que Tante Fleur va s'assurer que ton déménagement à Paris se passe bien, elle ferait tout pour sa fille._

 _Même par ces quelques mots sur le papier, je ne peux te mentir et je ne le veux pas car c'est bien plus facile de m'exprimer à l'écrit. Tu m'as demandé si ça va, eh bien cela ne va pas fort…_

 _Scorpius apparemment ne t'en a pas parlé, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Franchement, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il est parti, Teddy ! Cela fait une semaine maintenant. Deux jours après notre retour au Manoir pour les grandes vacances, il a descendu les marches de marbre avec son sac de sport et il a annoncé à son père qu'il partait passer une semaine chez son grand-père. J'étais dans ma chambre, pétrifié et je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir. Tu dois te demander pourquoi… parce que c'est moi qui ai provoqué son départ._

 _Le soir du bal, Scorpius m'a déclaré sa flamme. Il est tombé amoureux de moi. Il est tombé amoureux de moi. J'ai beau l'écrire, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. J'ai eu beau retourner tout cela dans ma tête, tout ce qu'on a traversé, les sentiments qu'il éprouve ne me font pas écho. Peut-être que c'est trop frais… En tout cas, pour lui, tout est clair. Il s'en va._

 _Je sais qu'il reviendra mais je me suis même pris à essayer de tomber à mon tour amoureux de lui. Mais ça n'a pas de sens…_

 _Cela n'a pas de sens ! Dis-moi si tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça ? Scorpius, amoureux de moi. A mes yeux, tout était clair, mais je réalise que j'étais dans le brouillard le plus complet. A présent, c'est lui qui est clairvoyant. Il part._

 _Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à encaisser, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle._

 _Réponds-moi vite._

 _Albus_

.

.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement de ne pas t'avoir écrit plutôt. Je tenais encore à te remercier pour le soutien que tu m'as apporté après le match de Quidditch. Ta simple présence a beaucoup aidé, pouvoir exprimer ce que cette rencontre m'a fait avant que la Gazette en donne sa propre version, c'était… libérateur._

 _Pour ce qui concerne tes interrogations, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Tu sais, Scorpius et moi sommes amis, mais quand il s'agit d'Albus, nous marchons sur des charbons ardents. C'est un sujet délicat pour nous deux, Scorpius ne veut pas trahir son ami et je ne veux pas dire du mal de lui. Parfois, je lui demande comment il est, ce qu'ils font, comme une manière de le connaître malgré tout._

 _Pendant le bal, oui, il a dû se passer quelque chose. Scorpius s'est éclipsé un moment et lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle ensemble, ils n'étaient pas très proches. Mais si dispute il y a eu, celle-ci n'a pas du être ressentie par beaucoup de personnes, sinon, tu te doute bien que la Gazette en aurait fait le récit._

 _Ils ont dû se disputer, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé à Poudlard, et comme leur amour l'un pour l'autre est fort, la colère a du être équivalente._

 _Je te souhaite de belles vacances, à bientôt._

 _James_

.

.

Jessy gambadait joyeusement, sautant par-dessus les cailloux, rampant sous les branches, glissant parmi les herbes. Albus la suivait de près, souriant lorsqu'elle bondissait. Il avait passé beaucoup d'après-midis, cet été, à marcher dans le bois. Il avait même commencé à construire une cabane. C'était calme ici, c'était frais ici. Seuls le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des arbres rompaient le silence. Jessy tourna à droite pour s'enfoncer dans les fourrés, en direction de la cabane. Il avait hâte de la montrer à Scorpius. Il baissa la tête pour éviter les branches et arriva devant la cabane qu'il avait construite. Il avait pris de vieux tissus pour cacher l'entrée. Il s'assit devant et se mit à jouer avec l'herbe. Jessy grimpa sur son épaule et renifla ses oreilles.

\- Jessy, arrête, tu me chatouilles…

Montrer cette cabane à Scorpius. C'était quelque chose de si simple et pourtant cela lui semblait tellement complexe et loin de lui. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre, mais la peur de voir la colère – ou pire, l'indifférence – dans les yeux de Scorpius avait fait qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas assumé ses actes, pas voulu voir les conséquences.

Mais finalement, en ne retenant pas Scorpius, en restant à distance, il avait respecté sa décision et c'était le meilleur moyen de regagner sa confiance, de le libérer pour mieux le retrouver.

.

.

Scorpius descendit les dernières marches de bois, posa son sac devant la cheminée et se retourna vers Alais et Jensen.

\- Voilà ! Je suis prêt.

Alais ricana.

\- T'es sûr que t'as rien oublié ? Parce que tu t'étais pas mal étalé quand même.

Scorpius adressa un large sourire à sa cousine.

\- Je ne voix pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Jensen sourit, amusé.

\- En tout cas, c'est cool à vous deux de m'avoir aidé à trouver un stage, dit Jensen.

Scorpius et Alais envoyèrent leurs cheveux en arrière.

\- C'est normal, on a des amis influents !

Plus exactement, Harry et Daphnée avaient demandé à Hermione d'appuyer sa demande de stage au nouveau département du ministère de la Magie : le département de la recherche sociale magique.

\- C'est cela, oui, répondit Jensen en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alais avait trouvé un stage auprès de Madame Guipure. Elle n'avait pas encore d'idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle aimait le contact humain et conseiller les gens. Elle avait pris ce stage, à défaut de savoir exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Alice a été prise par George et Ron dans la boutique Weasley, celle qu'ils ont ouverte à Pré-au-Lard. George était tombé sous le charme du caractère pétillant de l'adolescente. Ils avaient jusqu'à octobre pour rendre leur dossier au professeur Picquery.

\- Alors, Scorpius, tu as pris une décision ? demanda Alais.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

\- Eh bien non, toujours pas… Je me dis qu'une des deux voies est beaucoup plus stable, mais… si on parle de passion, c'est plutôt l'exploration du troisième œil qui m'intéresse. Mais c'est très compliqué de trouver un domaine exact de stage, alors que la potion, plus exactement la recherche, mon stage est tout trouvé.

\- Il n'y a pas que les bains de ton père. Si tu veux faire tes preuves, trouve un autre pôle de recherches en potions, je te l'ai déjà dit. La preuve, c'est pas si compliqué de trouver !

\- Madame Guipure t'adore et j'ai été pistonné par la Ministre de la magie, on a aucune fierté non plus, fit remarquer Jensen.

\- Bref, on verra, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, coupa Scorpius.

Il se mit à sourire.

\- En tout cas, j'ai adoré passer ces deux semaines avec toi, cousine.

Il se tourna vers Jensen.

\- Et c'est cool que tu aies pu nous rejoindre.

Ils avaient passé l'été au bord de la piscine, ou bien à faire des jeux de société dans le verger. Jensen échangea un rapide regard avec Alais.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire le concernant ?

Scorpius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Après avoir été si insistant et papa poule, Jensen n'osait plus prononcer le nom d'Albus.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenu, mais maintenant je vais devoir faire face à Albus.

Nouveau regard échangé entre Alais et Jensen. Scorpius soupira.

\- En fait, je ne vais même pas en parler. Pour dire quoi ? Le mal est fait, maintenant je veux passer à autre chose.

Scorpius releva les yeux et sourit.

\- Et puis, Albus et moi, on est meilleurs amis, non ? Que peut-il nous arriver ?

Alais acquiesça en souriant.

\- Ça va s'arranger.

Jensen hocha la tête.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Scorpius prit ses affaires et entra dans la cheminée, déterminé. Scorpius avait été très en colère. Malheureux, profondément blessé, mais en colère. En colère contre Albus, bien sûr, mais aussi contre lui-même, parce qu'il s'était senti utilisé, qu'il n'avait pas su voir la réalité, alors que tout le monde l'avait mis en garde. Puis la colère était retombée, et son chagrin et la douleur de son cœur avaient laissé place au manque de l'ami. Son meilleur ami.

.

.

Draco sourit et s'avança lorsque la fumée apparut dans la cheminée. Il réceptionna son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Scorpius sourit.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, papa.

Il s'écarta, posa son sac et en sortit un petit paquet carré qu'il tendit à Harry en serrant son épaule.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

\- Merci, Scorpius.

Scorpius se tourna vers Albus qui se tenait en retrait, les jambes croisées, en train de faire craquer ses doigts. Il releva les yeux et les yeux verts et gris s'accrochèrent. Les pupilles d'Albus se dilatèrent et il s'avança vivement pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Scorpius et serra son t-shirt entre ses doigts. Scorpius ne bougea pas mais ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupire. Il lui avait manqué. Son odeur lui avait manqué, son corps, sa présence, son souffle lui avait manqué. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et se maudit intérieurement. _Non._

Albus n'avait pu se contenir plus longtemps. Par Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour survivre sans lui ? Tout redeviendrait comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Les efforts en plus, bien sûr, car Albus devait apprendre à ne plus faire sa vie aux dépends de celle de Scorpius. Le blond restait statique. N'était-il pas content de le retrouver ?

 _Cela ne sera pas aussi simple que je le pensais_ , pensèrent les adolescents.


	38. Sorcier, veritas ou un sort

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous espérez de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ?

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sorcier, veritas ou un sort**

 _Cher James,_

 _Me voilà de retour au Manoir. Cela me fait bizarre de retrouver mon quotidien, cela pour peu de jours en plus car bientôt, nous retrouverons Poudlard._

 _Comment vas-tu ? J'attendais de tes nouvelles cette semaine encore mais j'imagine que tu as été occupé. Tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard concernant nos fonctions de préfets ? Moi non, mais j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de neuf, à part de nouveau préfets en chef et ça, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…_

 _Nos retrouvailles se sont bien passées. Je suppose. Excuse-moi de t'embêter avec ça. J'ai passé un super été et c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris régulièrement de mes nouvelles et qu'on ait pu s'évader un peu par nos lettres. Tes vacances en famille se terminent bien ? Alais, Jensen et moi, on est allé se baigner dans la rivière hier, puis on a pique-niqué et strictement rien fait d'autre que bronzer et écouter de la musique. Bref, parfait !_

 _Comment va ta petite sœur ? Et ta mère ? Je sais qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur mais ma question est sincère._

\- Scorpius ?

Scorpius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans sa chambre, releva les yeux de la lette qu'il écrivait et vit Albus, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux… dormir avec toi, ce soir ?

Scorpius scruta le visage empli d'espoir d'Albus et sourit.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant.

 _Pourquoi il s'excuse_ _?_ Albus cligna des yeux et répondit au sourire de son ami.

\- Pas de problème, je comprends. Si tu veux, demain on pourrait voler jusqu'à la colline et faire un pique-nique.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Bonne idée. Bonne nuit, Al'.

\- Bonn nuit, Scorp'.

Albus referma la porte derrière lui en souriant.

.

.

Albus se posa délicatement près d'un arbre et décrocha le panier de son balai. Scorpius avait emmené une petite radio portable qu'Alais lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il se posa, mit la radio en route et commença à danser.

\- Ah, encore une belle journée d'été qui commence !

Albus posa le pique-nique et se tourna vers Scorpius pour le regarder danser. Il avait changé. Scorpius semblait léger et sûr de lui. Albus réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il pouvait être aussi sûr de lui. Peut-être que c'était la première fois qu'il était en phase avec lui-même depuis que leurs vies étaient liées. En fait, il avait tout simplement oublié que Scorpius était une personne à part entière et que bien des choses avaient traversé sa vie avant leur rencontre. Pourtant, il tenait tellement à lui.

\- Ben alors, t'attends quoi pour danser ?

Albus rit. Scorpius portait un jogging qui tombait sur ses hanches et un t-shirt un peu trop court qui laissait voir son nombril. Ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés car l'adolescent s'était réveillé un quart d'heure auparavant. Il enleva ses baskets pour gambader dans l'herbe.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit dans sa chorégraphie loufoque et décalée. Tout en continuant à se déhancher, il déploya la nappe sur le sol et sortit le repas. Scorpius tournoya une dernière fois sur lui-même et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en baissant le son de la musique.

\- Alors, tu es prêt pour les examens ?

Albus s'assit et ouvrit une bouteille de soda.

\- Scorpius, on n'a même pas commencé les cours et tu me parles des examens ?

\- Tu verras, tu verras… Quand tu auras en face de toi Picquery Furie.

\- Picquery Furie ?

\- C'est le surnom qu'on lui donnait avec Jensen et Alais. Je t'assure, tu ne l'as jamais vue dans ses mauvais jours.

\- Mais Sam et moi, elle nous aime bien. Elle est sous le charme.

\- C'est ça…

Scorpius se redressa, pris une assiette en carton et se servit en petits snacks qu'Albus et Glorfindel avaient préparé.

\- Alors, tu as pris une décision pour ton stage ?

Ils en étaient réduits à ça ? Discuter des cours et de Poudlard, parler de sujets larges et qui concernaient leur entourage et leurs amis pour ne pas parler d'eux ?

\- Je pense de plus en plus que je vais me diriger vers l'étude du troisième œil. Après tout, mon avenir n'est pas déterminé, ça ne m'enferme pas dans un domaine de faire ce stage.

Albus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Scorpius-

\- Je ne te demandais pas ton approbation, je fais ce que je veux.

Albus retint son souffle, il fixait le bas de la colline, n'osant pas se tourner vers Scorpius.

\- Excuse-moi, dit l'aîné.

 _Mais pourquoi il s'excuse encore ?_ pensa Albus. _Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire…_

\- Non, c'est moi, tu as raison.

Albus tendit un verre à Scorpius et but le sien, mais chaque gorgée lui brûlait la gorge. Alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre eux, une adorable chouette hulotte couleur caramel se posa sur l'arbre au-dessus d'eux.

\- C'est la chouette des Weasley, dit Albus en se levant, soulagé d'avoir une diversion.

Il récupéra la lettre que la chouette avait dans le bec et Scorpius, qui s'était levé lui aussi, lui caressa doucement la tête.

\- C'est Rose. Elle nous invite à son anniversaire.

\- A la dernière minute, ce n'est pas son genre pourtant, se moqua Scorpius. Au moins, on ne s'ennuiera pas le reste des vacances.

Albus déglutit. Jamais Scorpius n'avait insinué le fait qu'il s'ennuyait en sa présence.

.

.

Rose ouvrit la porte de la maison et Albus se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle tapota son dos en riant et pris le cadeau qu'il lui tendait. Elle ouvrit ensuite les bras pour recevoir l'étreinte de Scorpius.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Rose.

\- Merci Scorpius.

\- Albus et moi, on s'est cotisé pour ton cadeau.

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Alors, tout va bien entre vous ?

\- On l'a commandé depuis longtemps, dit Scorpius en entrant dans la maison, sans réellement donner de réponse à la question de la sorcière.

Rose suivit ses invités dans le salon où Sam et Alice étaient déjà assis, ainsi que Hyacinthe. Alice et lui parlaient de leurs vacances.

\- Les parents de Sam m'ont proposé de partir avec eux en Italie. C'était vraiment de superbes vacances !

Scorpius adressa un clin d'œil à Sam qui rosissait de plaisir. Sam lui sourit avant de se rapprocher d'Alice pour passer une main dans son dos.

\- Alice a passé ses repas a mangé des pâtes…

\- C'est pas vrai, protesta la jeune fille, j'ai pris une pizza le dernier soir.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et s'assit entre sa cousine et Scorpius.

\- Les autres cousins sont en retard ?

\- Fred et Roxanne ne vont pas tarder et oncle Percy avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec les filles. Quant à James, il a un entretien pour trouver un stage.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Tant mieux pour lui.

Il se leva pour servir à boire à tout le monde. Scorpius sourit. Albus se montrait serviable, c'était nouveau. Hugo entra dans le salon avec un bol rempli de bonbons. Il salua tout le monde et se percha sur l'accoudoir à côté de Scorpius, les bonbons toujours dans les mains.

\- Alors ça, Albus qui est serviable, c'est plutôt nouveau.

\- Je me disais aussi, rit Scorpius.

Rose se leva lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

\- Pourtant, vu la tutrice qu'il a eue, c'est surprenant, parce que mamie Molly…

\- Grand-mère aime qu'on lui laisse de l'espace dans sa cuisine, t'as oublié ? répliqua Albus en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cousin.

Hugo, la bouche pleine de friandises, grommela une insulte. Albus se rassit à côté de Scorpius en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je te trouve en retrait.

\- J'ai toujours été en retrait, Al', je suis seulement extraverti à tes côtés.

Albus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et Scorpius s'agaça intérieurement que sa réponse ait sonné comme un reproche. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfréner cette amertume. Il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses, et cela avait besoin de sortir.

Albus se maudit intérieurement. Il s'y prenait maladroitement, il était trop détaché. Il pensait pouvoir simplement reprendre le cours des choses. Il échangea un regard avec Sam et repensa aux mots de James. _Il t'aime sincèrement. Il y croyait. Tu dois lui dire que tu es désolé, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses se tasser. Il a besoin de l'entendre pour avancer, on ne peut pas évoluer et entrevoir son avenir dans les non-dits et les questionnements._ Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à son père. _Tu devrais peut-être parler à James._ Albus avait réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inachevé entre son père et James, voire de même pas commencé. Un manque.

Mais c'était bien beau de balancer de tels conseils, mas il devait d'abord se les appliquer à lui-même. Cela ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant – même s'ils le désiraient tous les deux – avant d'en avoir parlé. Mais pour dire quoi ? Albus devait s'excuser, point.

L'entrée de Rose et Tatiana dissipa la gêne.

\- Rose m'a offert le dernier sorcier, veritas ou un sort !

.

.

\- C'était une belle fête d'anniversaire, chuchota Scorpius.

Tatiana, Hyacinthe, Scorpius et Albus étaient restés dormir chez les Weasley. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'ami, ainsi que Tatiana et Hyacinthe.

\- Tu as vu la tête d'oncle Ron quand Rose a demandé si Hyacinthe pouvait dormir avec elle ?

Scorpius pouffa de rire.

\- Même Hermione est devenue toute rouge tellement elle se retenait de rire. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire un malaise.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en aurait le courage !

\- Elle avait choisi sorcier, c'était ça ou un sort, répondit Scorpius en se mettant sur le ventre dans son sac de couchage.

\- Dis, Scorpius…

Le blond s'installa confortablement et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Ton anniversaire… tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul ?

Scorpius fixa Albus de ses yeux gris. Albus aurait aimé être protégé par la nuit, mais les yeux gris le transperçaient.

Scorpius ne voulait pas lui faire du mal en lui disant catégoriquement non, qu'il avait été soulagé d'être loin de lui. Oui, il s'était senti bien, loin du Manoir, oui, il avait été soulagé de ne pas voir Albus pendant ces longues semaines, mais faire le choix de rester loin de lui pour son anniversaire n'avait pas été facile et pourtant nécessaire.

\- Un peu. Mais c'était important, Albus.

\- Je sais.

Albus tendit doucement la main pour venir serrer le bras de Scorpius, passé sous sa tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Scorpius.

\- Bonne nuit, Albus.

.

.

Harry passait ses doigts sur les tranches des livres rangés parfaitement dans la bibliothèque du salon. Il s'arrêta enfin sur un ouvrage et le prit pour le feuilleter.

\- Harry.

Le brun se tourna vers Draco qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Oui ?

Draco tira une chaise de la table de la salle à manger et s'assit.

\- Tu dois leur parler maintenant, dit-il dune voix douce mais déterminée.

Harry referma le livre, le rangea, et continua à chercher un roman qui lui conviendrait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi, je sais.

Harry ricana.

\- Oui, tu sais toujours.

Aie. Il était sur la défensive. Ne pas le mettre en colère, il se braquerait. Il choisit d'user de sa carte maîtresse.

\- Albus a le droit de savoir. C'est ton fils.

Harry se raidit et s'arrêta sur un autre livre avant de le tirer. Il le feuilleta rapidement, plusieurs fois, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Il t'en voudra s'il le découvre en même temps que les autres. Il doit être préparé. Tu es conscient que cela changera beaucoup de choses ?

Harry voyait très bien où Draco voulait en venir. _Tu devrais peut-être parler à James_.

\- Tu veux qu'on discute ? demanda doucement Draco. Tu sais comment tu vas faire face ?

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna lentement les pages de son livre.

\- Au jour le jour. Tu sais, je me sens prêt, même si c'est pas évident en me regardant, étant donné que je suis handicapé des sentiments.

Harry avait bien sûr eu quelques aventures, même s'il ne les considérait plus comme une bouée de sauvetage. Celui qui le raccrochait à la réalité et à quelque chose de vrai, c'était Draco et les enfants.

Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- Je suis là, Harry. Ça va aller.

Harry sourit à Draco. L'horrible petite vipère s'était transformée en un majestueux python royal. Draco lui sourit en retour. Il allait envoyer une lettre à James.


	39. Le Pardon

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous espérez de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ?

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Pardon**

 _Cher Tate,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de belles vacances. Comment vont tes parents ? Et ta sœur ? Je n'oublie pas que c'est bientôt son anniversaire, je lui souhaiterais._

 _Je ne sais quoi te dire de plus, bien que j'ai tant de choses à te raconter mais j'ai besoin d'arriver vite à la raison de ma lettre parce que c'est ce qui compte le plus. Je m'excuse, Tate. Je te demande tellement, tellement de me pardonner. Pour moi, mais pour toi surtout, parce que je comprends maintenant que c'était toi qui souffrais et que tu m'as libéré par amour. Je t'en remercie. Cela a du être très dur pour toi et ne crois pas que je te plaigne, je t'admire. J'ai l'impression que tous mes mots sonnent faux et j'espère que tu sauras y lire toute l'affection que j'éprouve pour toi. Si tu le désires, nous pouvons nous voir afin que je te répète tout ça en face._

 _Je pense à toi,_

 _James_

.

.

James, assis à son bureau, ouvrit la lettre que lui avait envoyé Tate :

 _Très cher James,_

 _Ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché. Je te remercie pour ta sincérité et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'espère que toi aussi, tu sauras faire face à cette nouvelle année, tu as tout mon soutien. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accepter ton invitation, car je pars demain pour la Roumanie, à l'heure où tu recevras la lettre, je serais déjà loin._

 _Tu dois te dire que c'est ridicule de penser que je pars à l'étranger pour m'éloigner de toi. Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais ne t'en veux pas. Je fais cela pour aller de l'avant et car j'ai une opportunité à l'étranger pour mon avenir._

 _Toi aussi, James, va de l'avant. Ne te torture pas avec tout ça, ne te torture pas pour ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine. Fais ton chemin, montre-leur de quoi tu es capable. Et le concernant lui… si les choses doivent changer, cela se fera. Crois au destin, crois en toi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Tate_

James reposa la lettre et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, juste en face de son bureau. Il vit sa mère en train de danser avec sa petite sœur. Il s'empêtrait dans ce qu'il ressentait, il devait reprendre le contrôle avant la rentrée, c'était essentiel, Tate avait raison. Il devait se ressaisir. Pourquoi tout semblait s'écrouler ? James s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Draco, la personne la plus sincère avec lui, celui qui ne le jugeait pas, jamais, qui l'écoutait, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts à la place de celui dont c'était le rôle. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait laissé transparaître ses propres sentiments, des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager avec Draco – le pouvait-il seulement ? – des choses enfouies en lui, dont seuls ses amis proches étaient au courant. Comment pouvait-il dire à un père que les enfants qu'ils voient comme des frères – bien que Draco accorde à James toute la place qu'il a en tant que fils de Harry et frère d'Albus – ont en fait été séparés par l'amour de l'un des deux ?

James sursauta et cligna des yeux quand un hibou cogna à la vitre devant lui. Il ouvrit et prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture de Draco. Cette année pouvait-elle s'annoncer encore plus mauvaise qu'il l'imaginait ?

.

.

 _Flash back_

 _James descendit en trombe dans le salon chez sa grand-mère. Molly se leva, inquiète, mais Ginny n'en fit rien. Cela faisait longtemps que James n'avait pas été si colérique et comme souvent, elle n'avait aucune idée ou préférait ignorer la raison de sa frustration. C'était le tout début des vacances, il faisait bon, la maison était calme, Lily gazouillait dans son parc. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez son fils._

 _\- Mais est-ce qu'un jour tu vas avouer que c'est de ta faute, hein ? Ta faute !_

 _\- James, chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, demanda Molly en s'approchant de son petit-fils._

 _Il l'ignora. Parce qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, non, elle avait simplement obéi aux principes d'éducation de sa fille. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu._

 _\- Maman, si Albus et moi on est rien, rien l'un pour l'autre, c'est de ta faute !_

 _\- James, ne commence pas, soupira Ginny, agacée._

 _\- Mais avoue ! Pourquoi tu nous as séparés ? Tu es fautive si on n'a pas grandi ensemble, si je l'ai détesté. C'est toi qui as provoqué ça, ce que je ressens. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?_

 _\- Tu es dans la même école que lui, non ? répondit Ginny en se levant, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et si je me rapprochais de lui, hmm ? Tu l'accepterais ? Tu ne le prends même pas en considération quand il est à la maison, tu ne lui accordes aucun intérêt et tu te permets de pousser une gueulante quand on se dispute parce qu'on est incapable de se comprendre, parce que tu ne lui as pas donné d'amour et_ _ **lui**_ _ne m'en a pas donné à moi !_

 _\- James, supplia Molly._

 _La sorcière avait toujours tout fait pour avoir une famille unie, construite sur des valeurs, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que sa propre fille est une relation si conflictuelle avec ses enfants ?_

 _\- Mets-toi en colère au moins, continua James en se rapprochant de sa mère qui avait les dents serrées. Mets-toi en colère comme la fois où j'ai osé affronter mon père en face à face il y a quelques semaines, comme lorsqu'on était petits et que tu ne supportais pas qu'il fasse toujours partie de nos vie !_

 _\- Ne mélange pas tout, on parlait d'Albus ! Ce n'est pas pareil !_

 _\- Si, pareil !_

 _\- C'est pour te protéger, James !_

 _\- Non, c'est pour te protéger toi ! Parce que Harry aura toujours une place importante dans ton cœur et que tu ne l'assumes pas ! Tu ne supporterais pas qu'on soit tous en bon termes et qu'il te jette à nouveau !_

 _Ginny lança sa main en direction du visage de James, mais l'adolescent saisit fermement son poignet. La mère écarquilla les yeux et le fils la lâcha brusquement, comme brûlé. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, ignorant le faible appel de sa grand-mère, et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'ouverture qui menait sur le toit. Il se laissa tomber là et enfouit son visage dans ses bras._

.

.

Scorpius s'appuya contre un arbre et leva la tête vers le soleil, les yeux fermés. Bientôt ils retrouveraient le ciel couvert d'Ecosse. Bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau entre les murs froids et pourtant si chaleureux du château de Poudlard. Il sentait déjà l'odeur du thé infect de Hagrid, même si cette odeur avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour lui. Il sourit en pensant aux cours de Divination et se réjouit de discuter avec le professeur Firenze du stage qu'il avait choisi. Grâce à Harry, il avait trouvé un stage d'une valeur inestimable, il ne savait même pas que cela existait. Sybille Trelawney lui avait parlé de l'une de ses ancêtres, la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney. Cette femme avait un troisième œil extrêmement puissant et par le passé, elle était venue en aide au Ministère de la Magie d'Espagne, lui permettant d'anticiper des catastrophes et des conflits, pour aider au mieux la communauté sorcière. Il se trouvait que Kingsley avait été rappelé au Ministère pour mettre en place le département social magique et élaborer le même projet de divination au sein du Ministère britannique. Scorpius avait été accepté dans le projet. Il suivrait les deux voyants choisis pour l'expérience, observerait comment les choses se mettent en place, étudierait la divination avec les deux voyants. Il pourrait même peut-être assister à l'une des réunions de synthèse en présence de directeurs de différents départements magiques, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger. Un stage en or.

Scorpius rouvrit les yeux et recommença à marcher dans la forêt, jusqu'à la cabane qu'avait construite Albus en pensant à lui. Il lui avait montré quelques jours auparavant, avant de le laisser pour rejoindre Cassandra qui s'était invitée à l'improviste. Cela faisait trois jours que la sorcière était là et que Scorpius se baladait dans la forêt, expérimentait dans l'atelier de son père ou travaillait à ouvrir son esprit dans la salle de danse de sa mère. Il regarda l'heure sur la montre que lui avait offert son père pour son anniversaire. La sorcière devait être partie maintenant. Il tourna les talons et prit le chemin du Manoir en sifflotant.

.

.

Cassandra ouvrit violemment la lourde porte du manoir – du moins elle essaya d'être violente – et descendit les marches en remettant ses cheveux en arrière. Albus arriva juste derrière elle et retint la porte qui se refermait. Il s'arrêta sur le perron et pointa la sorcière du doigt, furieux et vexé.

\- C'est pas toi qui me quitte, c'est moi qui te largue !

Cassandra ricana vicieusement et fit un geste de la main sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Elle contourna Scorpius qui revenait de la forêt.

\- Au revoir Scorpius, minauda-t-elle.

Scorpius lui adressa un bref regard avant de se tourner vers Albus, toujours sur le perron, le nez froncé d'agacement. Albus croisa le regard de Scorpius, puis le blond contourna la maison pour aller sur la terrasse. Alors il s'en foutait ? Après tout pourquoi cela le toucherait ? Ou bien… cela lui rappelait-il de mauvais souvenirs ? Après tout, il l'avait laissé tomber pour cette… Cette…

\- Rah !

Il souffla de frustration et retourna dans le Manoir.

.

.

Draco sourit lorsqu'il trouva Scorpius sur la terrasse en train de lire le livre que lui avait offert Daphnée, un livre sur la divination ayant appartenu à sa mère lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je te cherchais. L'amie d'Albus est toujours là ? Je pensais vous trouver ensemble.

\- C'était pas son amie, mais sa petite-amie. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est plus sa petite-amie non plus.

Draco cligna des yeux.

\- Ok…

Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre et regarda devant lui, songeur.

\- J'espère qu'elle va pas balancer des trucs sur notre famille ou sur Harry.

Draco sourit, attendri par l'attention particulière que Scorpius accordait toujours à sa famille, comme un bien précieux.

\- Il faudrait que tu ailles préparer tes affaires.

\- Mes affaires ? demanda Scorpius, surpris.

\- Harry et moi, on a décidé de vous emmener à la campagne. Tu sais, la maison de campagne de ta grand-mère.

\- C'est celle de grand-père, non ? interrogea Scorpius en fermant son livre et en se redressant.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Il lui a légué.

 _C'est pas comme si on en avait un jour profité_ , pensa l'adulte. Enfant, il n'était allé qu'une seule fois dans cette maison et cela remontait à bien longtemps, quand son père le considérait encore un tant soit peu comme un enfant et non comme l'héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Scorpius se leva et serra l'épaule de son père.

\- Alors j'y vais.

Draco serra la main de son fils et lui sourit.

.

.

Albus plissa les yeux à la recherche de Scorpius. Il savait qu'après le goûter, il était parti dans les champs aux alentours de la maison. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Enfin, il vit bouger à travers les herbes sauvages et il s'approcha lentement. Scorpius était allongé sur le dos, le visage parfaitement détendu, il fixait les nuages dans le ciel. Ses yeux gris étaient absolument sublimes sous la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux blond pâle se confondaient dans les herbes folles. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers Albus, sans rien dire. C'en était assez. Albus ne supportait plus ce silence. Il s'assit à côté de Scorpius, très droit, fixant la maison devant lui, juste un peu plus bas.

\- Scorpius, je te demande pardon.

Scorpius se crispa et se redressa imperceptiblement.

\- Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir su voir ce que tu ressentais ou de ne pas avoir voulu le voir, ce qui est encore pire, et je m'excuse encore plus de m'excuser seulement maintenant. Tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir et sache que moi aussi je m'en veux énormément. Ça n'excuse rien, bien entendu ! Encore heureux que je me sente coupable… Cet été sans toi, Scorpius, ça a été horrible. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Albus arrachait nerveusement des touffes d'herbes, à présent.

\- Eh merde, je recommence à être égoïste, à penser qu'à moi, alors que je suis en train de bafouiller de pauvres excuses pour te promettre de ne plus l'être.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé cet été, tout s'est passé…. Calmement, si l'on veut, mais quelque chose ne va pas, ce qui ne va pas, c'est nous. Toi et moi. Scorpius et Albus, c'est une évidence, non ? J'ai besoin de toi et j'espère que tu as encore un peu besoin de moi et je saurais être présent pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi, depuis toujours. Toujours… Je te devais ces excuses, Scorpius, alors je te demande de me pardonner.

Albus sursauta lorsque Scorpius se pencha pour serrer la main qui meurtrissait les fleurs et herbes à sa portée.

\- Je te pardonne, Albus.

Albus se tourna et il lui semblait retrouver, comme après une trop longue absence, le sourire de Scorpius. Ses yeux brillèrent et il se leva soudainement.

\- Si on allait voler maintenant ? J'ai bien envie de ridiculiser nos pères, qu'en dis-tu ?

Albus sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais le temps des pleurs était révolu. Il se leva et sauta sur le dos de Scorpius, qui courait déjà vers la maison.

.

.

Draco échangea un regard avec Harry et ce dernier acquiesça. Il remercia Anar qui venait de lui servir un verre de vin et se racla la gorge.

\- Les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Albus et Scorpius, qui se goinfraient des spaghettis cuisinés par Laurelin, s'arrêtèrent tous deux la bouche pleine. Narcissa fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. Harry prit une gorgée de vin.

\- A partir de cette année, je serais votre professeur de DCFM.

Albus se mit à tousser si violemment que Draco se leva vivement pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Harry s'était dit qu'il était temps pour lui de se remettre au travail. Il n'éprouvait toujours pas de grand plaisir à se mêler à la société, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester au manoir à rien faire, alors que Draco travaillait. Avant, il s'occupait des enfants, du moins ils étaient tels une thérapie et cela lui avait fait énormément de bien et aux enfants aussi. Mais il devait s'y remettre et quoi de mieux que de retourner au seul endroit où il s'était jamais senti chez lui ?

\- Ça va aller, réussit à articuler Albus.

Scorpius avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis content pour toi.

Albus et Harry affichèrent un regard d'incompréhension, tandis que Draco souriait. Scorpius avala sa dernière bouchée et s'essuya délicatement avec sa serviette.

\- Oui, depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été réticent à te mêler à la société. Je veux dire, j'adore qu'on soit entre nous mais cela me faisait un peu de peine pour toi. Alors je suis content que tu reviennes à Poudlard. C'est ta maison après tout, non ?

Narcissa pencha la tête en regardant son petit-fils, attendrie. Draco se racla la gorge, touché. _Astoria, j'espère que de là où tu es, notre fils te rend fier._

.

.

Draco toqua et entra dans la chambre de son fils après y avoir été invité.

\- Scorpius, tu nous rejoins dans le salon ?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive

Draco s'approcha de son fils qui rédigeait une lettre à la hâte.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

Scorpius sursauta et leva la tête vers son père.

\- La lettre que tu rédiges à James. Il est au courant pour Harry, je lui ai écrit.

Scorpius s'arrêta et replia ses genoux contre lui.

\- Raconte.

Draco expliqua donc à son fils qu'il s'était rapproché de James au fil des années, espérant qu'un jour, Harry reprenne contact avec lui. Il a aussi permis à James d'avoir à ses côtés une personne à qui se confier en toute confiance, poser les questions taboues pour sa famille ou incompréhensibles pour ses amis.

\- Je trouve ça amusant, pouffa Scorpius. Finalement, toi et moi, on est pareils.

\- Tu en doutais ? demanda Draco avec un clin d'œil.

Scorpius se serra brièvement contre son père.

\- Pas vraiment.

Scorpius et son père se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait au loin, dans un ciel rose pastel.

\- C'est la fin de l'été, dit Draco.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius, une nouvelle année commence.

* * *

Je vous laisse sur cette note positive

J'ai horreur de publier irrégulièrement, ainsi je vais arrêter de poster le temps d'avoir assez de chapitres pour faire quelque chose de régulier ! Je vais arrêter de me laisser influence par Blue-Etheria :P


	40. Professeur Potter

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous espérez de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ?

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

 **MESSAGE IMPORTANT :** PetitPoney m'a demandé si on pouvait espérer une suite de la fiction, mais je ne peux répondre qu'en postant vu qu'il ou elle n'a pas de compote, n'est-ce vraiment pas plus simple d'en créer un ?

Alors oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'en posterais un toutes les semaines… jusqu'à ne plus en avoir en rab ! J'ai du mal à avancer bien que j'arrive à mes moments préférés dans l'écriture ! Cela me fait toujours ça ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Professeur Potter**

Théo mordit joyeusement dans une baguette magique à la réglisse. Maya et Elisabeth, téméraires, piochèrent dans le paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Le train s'ébranla et Rose et Albus sursautèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Scorpius, Alice et Sam jouaient aux cartes, Alais et Jensen chuchotaient à voix basse en se faisant les yeux doux. La petite bande était déchaînée. Le soleil brillait dehors, ils étaient tous d'excellente humeur et plus complices que jamais. Ils étaient si nombreux que Rose et Albus étaient par terre avec Théo. Ils parlaient de leurs vacances et Rose et Albus racontaient à Théo toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient faites à leurs jeunes cousins et le parc d'attraction qu'ils avaient fait avec Roxane et Fred. Sam poussa une exclamation de joie lorsqu'il gagna contre Alice. La jeune fille se mit à le chatouiller sans aucune pitié. Scorpius laissa le couple se chamailler et se pencha vers Maya pour prendre une chocogrenouille. Il regarda la carte.

\- Super ! Je l'ai pas encore celle-là !

Alais releva la tête.

\- Mais arrêtez de crier, on va encore se faire engueuler par les préfets !

Albus bondit sur ses pieds, passa un bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et saisit son insigne.

\- Mais on en a un avec nous, on ne risque rien !

Scorpius et Albus se tapèrent dans la main. Scorpius adressa un large sourire à son ami. C'était tellement bon de retrouver Poudlard.

.

.

Scorpius et Albus applaudirent chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves envoyés à Serpentard.

\- La petite rousse, là-bas, elle a l'air bien vicieuse…

\- Hahaha. Merci Alais pour les clichés sur les Serpentards, sourit Scorpius.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, confirma Maya en se touchant le bout du nez, c'est l'instinct féminin.

Le raclement de gorge du professeur McGonagall fit taire les derniers chuchotements.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard à tous nos élèves ! Cette année encore, nous comptons sur les plus jeunes d'entre vous pour faire rayonner cette école. Les préfets en chef viendront vous voir lors de votre premier cours demain pour discuter avec vous de la tolérance à Poudlard. Vous pourrez leur poser toutes vos questions sur la vie sociale au sein de l'école. Je compte également sur les plus âgés d'entre vous, sixième et septième année particulièrement et encore plus particulièrement les préfets, pour faire preuve d'exemplarité et ne jamais abuser de votre âge ou de votre pouvoir, est-ce bien clair ?

Albus taquina Scorpius. Le blond se débattit et se pencha pour croiser le regard de celui qui assumait le rôle de préfet avec lui, mais James avait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à ce que disait la directrice. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves et professeurs, n'avait pas proféré ces avertissements uniquement à l'attention de la maison dite mesquine et fourbe. Tous étaient concernés. Elle annonça le bal d'Halloween, celui de fin d'année et le deuxième match contre les anciens élèves à la fin de l'année, ce qui eut un franc succès. La directrice présenta ensuite les professeurs, comme chaque année, et l'absence d'un professeur de DCFM ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention.

\- Je pense bien que vous aurez remarqué que la place normalement occupée par le professeur Kingsley est ce soir vide. Nous accueillons pour cette année un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : le professeur Potter.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, il y eut un silence surpris, suivi d'une ovation. Son entrée ne se voulait en aucun cas exceptionnelle, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il ne soit pas là dès l'entrée des élèves, ce qui aurait perturbé la répartition des premières années et le discours de Minerva McGonagall. Il adressa un bref mouvement de la tête et un sourire aux élèves avant d'aller s'assoir et de serrer la main du professeur de potions, Emily Sanders – toujours maquillée d'immenses traits de crayon noir – assise à ses côtés. Hagrid applaudit avec énergie de ses deux énormes mains.

\- S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! Le banquet est ouvert !

Alors qu'Albus et Scorpius, d'un même mouvement faussement indifférent, se rasseyaient correctement pour dîner, ils furent bien obligés de relever la tête pour découvrir les visage indignés et effarés de Sam et Maya.

\- Harry Potter va être notre prof de DCFM et vous n'avez rien dit ? imita Jensen d'une voix indignée.

Il ricana lorsque Alais, mise au courant par son oncle, lui donna un coup de coude. Sam ferma la bouche.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

\- Ecoutez les gars, on l'a appris plutôt tard nous aussi, répondit Albus en servant du riz à Maya qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Scorpius pouffa de rire et mit une fourchette dans la bouche de son amie. Celle-ci toussa et sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Par Merlin, il faut que j'aille réviser.

Scorpius et Albus éclatèrent de rire.

\- Alors, Potter, t'arrives plus à tenir le niveau, faut que papa vienne te distribuer des bons points ?

Albus serra les poings à l'entente de la voix d'Ulysse. Alice, assise non loin de là avec Tatiana, s'apprêtait elle aussi à répondre, mais Scorpius fut plus rapide. D'un mouvement fluide des cheveux, il se retourna avec un large sourire.

\- Alors, Ulysse, Michael a fini ses études, ton amant est parti ? J'espère que tu trouveras de quoi satisfaire tes petits…

Il pencha la tête et baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe d'Ulysse.

\- Attributs ?

Il fit un clin d'œil au Gryffondor, alors que ses amis retenaient leur fou-rire avec difficultés.

\- Fais attention aux préfets qui rôdent, tout de même, cela pourrait te valoir une descente très rapide de la libido.

Même les amis d'Ulysse – pas ceux qui avaient assisté à leur violente dispute, il ne fallait pas abuser – éclatèrent de rire et lui adressèrent des signes d'encouragements, avant de charrier Ulysse qui s'était détourné, fulminant. Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un sourire. Le brun se demandait comment se considérait Scorpius à présent. Etait-il homosexuel ? Bi ? Pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance dans le monde des sorciers, mais il avait développé un certain charisme et semblait revendiquer son attirance pour la gente masculine. Alors… il n'était pas seulement, comment dire, albusexuel ?

\- Oh, Albus, je te parle !

Albus sursauta et cligna des yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Hugo devant lui.

\- Oui ?

Son cousin lui tendit une enveloppe parfumée.

\- Marina, en quatrième année à Serdaigle, elle m'a demandé de te donner cette lettre sans donner son prénom mais ce sera plus simple pour lui répondre.

Rose, assise non loin à la table des Gryffondor, leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était vraiment doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas.

Albus remercia son cousin et observa la lettre. Il savait très bien qui était Marina. La jeune fille était très timide et oser donner cette lettre à quelqu'un de la famille d'Albus avait dû lui demander de rassembler tout son courage. Il la rangea dans sa robe et continua à manger. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée de se remettre en couple. Vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, pour commencer, beaucoup trop innocente pour lui. Ok, Albus n'avait que quinze ans, mais il savait que la sorcière finirait par vite l'agacer. On ne passait pas d'une fille pétillante et énergique comme Alice, puis d'une pimbêche narcissique et entreprenante comme Cassandra à la douce et effacée Marina. Ensuite, Albus était un adolescent dont les hormones travaillaient pas mal. Inutile de le préciser, la virginité n'était plus d'actualité chez Albus.

Enfin, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Scorpius, bien que tout soit réglé entre eux. Ses deux derniers arguments se mélangèrent à ses pensées sur la sexualité de Scorpius et des flashs de ses tripotages avec le blond lui revinrent en mémoire. Il rougit violemment.

\- Par Salazar…

Alais pencha la tête en observant Albus.

\- Tu vas bien Albus ? On dirait que tu as mangé un suçacides particulièrement corsé…

.

.

La Grande Salle commençait à s'agiter. Scorpius et ses amis se levèrent. Pendant qu'il accompagnerait les premières années avec les préfets en chef, les autres membres de leur bande sortiraient profiter de la brise de l'été avant d'être appelés à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Scorpius s'arrêta là où était assis James, Albus sur ses talons qui ne faisait pas de commentaire – une autre de ses résolutions pour l'année. James discutait vivement avec ses amis, il semblait aller mieux que lorsque Scorpius l'avait regardé au début du banquet. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs et le sourire.

\- Salut James.

La discussion entre les amis ne s'interrompit pas. On lui adressa même des regards et Elias sourit au fils Malfoy. Il semblait avoir été accepté par le camp « Fils Weasley ».

\- Salut Scorpius, répondit l'aîné des Potter en souriant lui aussi.

Les deux frères s'ignorèrent complètement. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis la morale que James avait fait à Albus. Pendant l'été non plus, les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble chez Ginny, aucun mot échangé entre eux. James avait invité son amie Amélia pendant quelques jours, quant à Albus, il avait passé la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à ressasser son amitié avec Scorpius. C'était au début de l'été. Même si Albus s'était exprimé en faveur de James auprès d'Harry, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui adresser un geste de sympathie. Cela semblait même encore plus dur à présent, car c'était avoué que James n'était pas seulement le grand méchant qu'il avait construit dans son esprit.

\- Comment tu vas ? Tu as bien profité de tes derniers jours de vacances ?

Les yeux de cuivre le sondèrent. James savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Oui, merci. Alors, prêt à accompagner les jeunes sorciers ?

\- Prêt !

James se leva et suivit Albus et Scorpius vers la sortie de la salle.

.

.

Scorpius prit sa pierre à souvenirs entre ses doigts et soupira de bien-être. Allongé sur le dos, il se repassait les différents trajets à bord du Poudlard Express, pour rejoindre Poudlard. C'était vraiment des moments d'euphorie. Il roula sur le dos et sourit lorsque le souvenir changea. Il aimait beaucoup cette pierre. Mais cet été, il avait découvert une faille dans son fonctionnement. Les souvenirs s'animaient lorsqu'il concentrait son esprit sur la pierre, parfois des souvenirs surgissaient qui n'étaient pas de son fait. En réalité, il n'était pas nécessaire de la toucher pour l'animer et donc, de ressentir le bien-être diffusé depuis la paume de sa main.

 _Flash Back_

 _Scorpius lâcha son sac._ _Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Enfin. Il pouvait se laisser aller, son grand-père ne l'attendait que dans une heure pour le dîner. Il ne prit pas la peine de défaire son sac et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Il attrapa vivement un oreiller et hurla sa douleur contre le tissu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus lui avait fait ça ? Alors comme ça, il ne l'aimait pas ? Il ne l'aimait pas ? Scorpius inspira profondément pour calmer ses sanglots et glissa une main entre le lit et son ventre. Il avait la nausée, c'était intenable. Comment pourrait-il rentrer chez lui, comment faire face ? Alors c'était ça, un chagrin d'amour ? Son premier chagrin ? S'il se la jouait dramatique, il dirait le seul et l'unique car comment se remettre d'une telle déception ?_

 _Scorpius grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur sur son bassin. Il plongea une main dans sa poche, toujours allongé sur le ventre, et en sortit la pierre de souvenirs. Il la posa devant son visage et essuya furtivement ses yeux avant que d'autres larmes ne prennent place dans son regard d'acier. Il refusait d'y toucher. C'était comme accepter une étreinte d'Albus qui lui dirait « C'est bon, c'est pas si grave que ça, ça va aller »._

 _Pourtant, le visage du jeune homme se forma dans la pierre. Scorpius regarda les souvenirs défiler et la douleur toujours aussi forte dans son corps. Alors comme ça, la pierre permettait aussi d'être maso ? Tant qu'il ne la touchait pas, les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux sans apaiser sa peine._

 _Fin Flash back_

Scorpius ne pouvait pas promettre de ne plus jamais l'utiliser de cette façon, mais en tout cas, plus pour ce qui concernait ses illusions à propos d'Albus. C'était fini tout ça. Ils étaient amis. Et leur amitié était plus forte que tout.

.

.

Albus ouvrit les yeux lorsque son réveil sonna et s'étira mollement avant de se retourner. Son père avait raison, il aurait dû commencer à se coucher plus tôt pendant les vacances. Jensen et lui avaient joué à un nouveau jeu vidéo de Sam et il avait bien entendu eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir après. Il soupira et rabattit les couvertures, espérant que cela le réveille mais la moiteur du dortoir ne l'aida en rien à émerger.

\- Allez, Al' ! Bouge-toi !

Albus grogna et finit par se lever.

.

.

Scorpius se redressa en sursaut lorsque son réveil sonna et frictionna vivement ses cheveux. Il essaya de regarder en face de lui mais ses cheveux étaient bien trop volumineux. Son grand-père lui avait donné des soins capillaires – d'ailleurs cette information avait engendré un sacré fou-rire chez sa grand-mère – résultat : ses cheveux étaient encore plus brillants, doux, et renforcés. Ils n'étaient pas fins comme ceux de son père et Scorpius avait déjà remarqué que cela plaisait beaucoup. Il se leva tout en les attachant rapidement le temps de s'habiller. Il avait une sacrée pêche !

.

.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coupe ?

Albus sourit, amusé. Scorpius sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre.

\- Quoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

Albus prit l'énorme natte que Scorpius avait mis sur son épaule gauche.

\- Je préfère le chignon mais c'est clair que t'as des cheveux magnifiques.

Scorpius le remercia et ensemble ils allèrent petit-déjeuner. Rose était venue s'assoir à la table des Serpentards et les attendait en lisant une lettre.

\- Salut ! Le courrier est déjà arrivé ? demanda Albus.

\- A l'instant, oui. C'est une lettre de Hyacinthe.

Scorpius et Albus sourirent.

\- Comment ça se passe pour lui ?

\- Son premier jour s'est plutôt bien passé. Ils ont visité l'école et rencontré leurs professeurs.

Hyacinthe faisait des études approfondies à Cardiff, dans une école de Commerce international de la Magie, menant pour les élèves les plus appliqués à un poste au Ministère.

\- Après, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux et d'investi.

Albus tournait distraitement son chocolat chaud en écoutant sa cousine, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille releva les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- T'es adorable quand tu parles de lui.

Rose rougit, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon cousin ?

Scorpius tapota amicalement sur l'épaule d'Albus, alors que Rose et lui s'échangeaient des grimaces.

\- Je vais chercher nos emplois du temps, annonça-t-il en se levant.

Il rejoignit l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'Aiyana Picquery et lorsque ce fut son tour, il demanda un emploi du temps de sixième et de cinquième année pour Albus. Tout en retournant à sa place, il observa la semaine qui constituerait sa sixième année à Poudlard : Ils commençaient par un cours de Sortilège avec la directrice de leur maison. Celle-ci allait certainement leur donner toutes les instructions pour le stage. La journée se terminait avec un cours de DCFM, quelle idée, ils étaient crevés à la fin de la journée. Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se demandait comment allait se passer les cours avec Harry. Pour sa part, il était plutôt excité à cette idée mais ce serait difficile pour Albus et James. Ils seraient sans cesse scrutés, à moins qu'Harry ne mette tout au clair immédiatement avec les élèves. Quelle bande de vautours, n'y avait-il aucune chance pour qu'ils se comportent normalement ? Non, certainement pas. La plupart des parents des élèves de sixième et septième année, un peu moins ceux qui suivaient, avaient connu Harry, participé à la bataille de Poudlard et avaient été témoin de l'évolution de Harry et de la gradation du pouvoir de Voldemort. Tous les enfants de sa génération avaient été bercés, à différents niveaux, par l'histoire de la Seconde Grande Guerre.

Scorpius se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Londubat et Harry discutaient joyeusement en buvant leur café. Si beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers eux, d'autres ne prêtaient pas plus d'attention à lui, qu'aux autres professeurs qui déjeunaient, certains la tête enfarinée. Il se demandait s'il pouvait aller discuter avec Harry et lui demander comment il comptait aborder son premier cours. Il n'était pas interdit d'aborder les professeurs pendant le repas et Harry leur avait bien dit qu'en dehors des heures de cours, il n'y avait pas lieu de se comporter tels des inconnus, mais s'immiscer ainsi dans son rôle de professeur et comment il allait l'aborder était peut-être un peu trop. Il était certain que son père et Harry en avait beaucoup parlé, surtout avec ce que Scorpius savait aujourd'hui : James et son père entretenaient une correspondance.

\- Salut.

Scorpius se retourna vers James qui se mêlait au petit groupe de retardataires qui cherchaient leur emploi du temps.

\- Salut.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda James sur le ton de la conversation, sans quitter son objectif des yeux, le Professeur Picquery.

\- Et toi ? répondit Scorpius avec un sourire.

\- Ça va, merci.

James adressa un large sourire à Scorpius et le blond fut rassuré qu'il n'ait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça par la présence d'Harry à quelques mètres. Mais c'était pourtant si étrange…

\- Et avec lui, tout va bien ? demanda James en adressant un signe de tête derrière lui.

Scorpius jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards où Albus plaisantait avec Sam et Jensen.

\- Les choses sont revenues à la normale. Comme avant que je développe des sentiments pour lui.

James hocha la tête.

\- Je suis content si tu t'en es remis. Personne ne mérite de souffrir d'être en demande d'amour.

\- James…

\- Eh Scorpius, le coupa James, ça va aller. Professeur Potter et moi, on va gérer.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son ami et arriva enfin devant le Professeur Picquery qui lui tendit un emploi du temps. Scorpius retourna à sa place, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

Scorpius traversait le couloir d'un pas dynamique. Comme il s'y était attendu, le premier cours de Picquery avait été une longue discussion autour du stage : la mise en place de rendez-vous individuels pour échanger autour du futur déroulement du stage et mettre en place un compte-rendu personnalisé en fonction du domaine du dit-stage, une méthodologie pour le compte-rendu et des idées pour ceux qui n'en avaient toujours pas trouvé, le dernier délai étant début octobre. Pour permettre à ceux qui ne savaient pas vers quoi se tourner d'avoir des axes de recherche, chacun avait dit quel stage il avait trouvé. Des murmures s'étaient élevés quand Scorpius avait parlé du domaine de la divination, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé, c'était un sujet vaste et multiple. Les murmures s'étaient calmés lorsque Scorpius avait dit faire partie du projet de département de divination au Ministère de la Magie britannique. Un article était sorti dans _La Gazette_ fin-août et bien entendu, cela donnait tout de suite plus de crédit au projet.

Scorpius tourna au détour d'un couloir et ralentit en arrivant devant la salle de DCFM, car les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés. La porte était fermée. Jensen et Alais lui firent signe.

\- Bizarre, d'habitude les professeurs préfèrent laisser la porte ouverte.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Premier effet de surprise, je sens qu'on va s'éclater cette année, dit une élève de Gryffondor avec qui ils partageaient le cours.

Tatiana, Rose et Théo les rejoignirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait tonton ? s'interrogea Rose.

\- Attention, taquina Alais, ça pourrait t'échapper en cours.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves les plus proches de celle-ci sursautèrent en se retrouvant face à Harry.

\- Bien, bonjour tout le monde ! Nous allons commencer !

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et l'observèrent, surpris. Harry avait réaménagé les lieux : les tables étaient en u pour que tout le monde se voit. Un grand espace au milieu des tables allait certainement servir d'arène pour les duels. Sur le tableau, non loin des escaliers menant au bureau du professeur de DCFM, il était écrit « Professeur Potter ». Rose soupira. Elle était persuadée, aux vues de ce que lui avait raconté ses parents, que si son histoire avait été différente, Harry leur aurait dit de l'appeler par son prénom, voire de le tutoyer. Néanmoins, la disposition de la salle était prometteuse. Harry semblait vouloir s'amuser.

\- Allez-y, installez-vous. Alors, je me doute que vous avez de nombreuses interrogations mais je vais être clair tout de suite : ici et maintenant, je suis le Professeur Potter, dit-il en montrant le tableau derrière lui. Je ne suis pas le Sauveur, Celui qui a survécu, Celui qui a vaincu, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, ni le Survivant. Je suis _le Professeur Potter_. Et je serais intransigeant là-dessus. Le premier qui pose une question, fait un sous-entendu ou une remarque pour essayer d'obtenir une information ou se montrer insolent et intrusif, se verra octroyer une heure de retenue avec le professeur Dumbledore qui étant professeur d'Histoire de la magie sera à même de répondre à vos questions. Est-ce clair ?

Wow… Scorpius était impressionné. Il s'était assis avec Rose et Tatiana qui approuvaient d'un signe de tête, respectueuses. Scorpius se tourna vers le centre des tables où James s'était assis avec son meilleur ami qui se préparait à fusiller du regard les élèves qui ne suivraient pas les recommandations d'Harry Potter. Il feuilletait son livre de DCFM, feignant l'ennui. Scorpius se dit qu'il aurait dû se mettre à un autre endroit dans la salle mais tout le monde était vu de tout le monde dans cette disposition. Ceux qui attendaient une réaction du fils ou du père furent déçus : Harry passa son regard sur chaque élève pour s'assurer que son avertissement était clair et ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps sur James qui sans lever les yeux, approuva d'un vague signe de tête lorsqu'il sentit le regard du « Professeur Potter » sur lui.

\- Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, levez-vous !

.

.

\- Ok, il est nul comme père, je vais pas dire le contraire, mais avoue qu'en tant que prof, il déchire !

James leva les yeux au ciel et posa le plateau sur le banc de pierre dans la cour.

\- On verra, répondit James qui ne voulait pas accorder trop d'importance à son père.

Il choisissait de le considérer comme un prof, juste un prof. Il pensa à Draco et il culpabilisa de ne pas avoir donné de réponse au sorcier, lui qui ne lui voulait aucun mal, l'un des seuls qui était tout simplement bon avec lui. Il regarda Scorpius qui composait son sandwich. Même avec lui cela n'avait pas toujours été simple. Mais il était là à présent. Ils étaient allés dans la Grande Salle et il avait demandé à Jensen d'avertir Albus, lorsqu'il viendrait, qu'il déjeunait avec James. James n'avait même rien demandé. Mais il savait pourquoi Scorpius faisait ça. Il voulait qu'il parle de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son père. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire : déjà, il avait eu le temps de se préparer à le voir tous les jours et puis vraiment, étonnamment, il ne ressentait rien. Et puis, c'était sa spécialité, non ? Enfouir si profondément ses sentiments qu'il en oubliait lui-même leur existence. Enfin ça, jusqu'à ce que tout lui explose à la figure.

\- James, ton repas va refroidir.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur son sandwich, froid évidemment, puis se tourna vers Scorpius qui se moquait de lui. James lui donna une bourrade.

\- Hahaha. Très drôle.

\- Les entraînements de Quidditch commencent quand ? demanda Scorpius, la bouche pleine.

\- La semaine prochaine. Les élèves vont pouvoir passer l'épreuve pour intégrer l'équipe. Tout est remis en jeu.

\- Et qui est le capitaine qui va mener les sélections ? Joshua est parti, non ?

\- Oui, Madame Bibine veut nous voir fin de semaine pour désigner le nouveau capitaine.

Scorpius hocha la tête en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils te choisiront toi.

James se tourna à nouveau vers le fils Malfoy, surpris.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté, blasé.

\- James, es-tu réellement aveugle ? Tu es préfet, bon élève, un fils Potter, un très bon attrapeur et tu as rapporté la victoire à Serpentard lors du premier match contre les anciens. De plus, tu es charismatique et tu as toute une petite cour à tes pieds. Nan, si on était chez les Moldus, ton seul défaut ce serait que tu es gay, mais ça…

James éclata de rire. Scorpius haussa les épaules, amusé, montrant qu'il était totalement conscient de ses dires. James était gêné. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus dégager cette image auprès des élèves. Mais même Scorpius, relativement proche de lui et qui savait des choses que personne d'autre – sinon sa famille et Tate – ne savait, avait cette vision de lui. Mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé, et d'ailleurs, il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à James.

Scorpius avait posé son sandwich sur ses genoux et reluquait effrontément le groupe de Gryffondors qui venait de s'installer dehors, lui aussi, pour profiter du soleil. Parmi eux, le préfet en chef de Gryffondor, qui était aussi l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau… Scorpius le détailla, bien que sa robe masque sa musculature. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le sorcier se leva, coinça sa pomme rouge entre ses dents et passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête, avant de la replier à côté de lui. Scorpius pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, admirant ses muscles. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qui croquaient avec gourmandise dans la pomme. Il croyait voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti sous ses yeux, comme dans ces photos magiques en boîte qu'ils avaient vus en cours d'étude des moldus.

\- Hinhin, fit James en signe de négation, sortant vivement Scorpius de ses rêveries. 100 % hétéro, t'as aucune chance.

Scorpius se redressa, prit sur le fait.

\- Tss, qui t'a dit que j'étais intéressé ?

\- Voyons Scorpius. Tu n'es certainement pas Albusexuel. Donc, tu es gay.

\- S'il t'entendait utiliser cette expression…

\- Et je te disais que tu n'as aucune chance, Sebastian est complètement hétéro. Tu peux pas être passé à côté de toutes ses conquêtes.

Scorpius sourit en coin.

\- Non, moi je sens quelque chose…

\- T'es gay depuis quoi ? Deux jours, moi ça fait plusieurs années que j'ai développé mes antennes à gays et je te dis que Sebastian ne l'est pas.

Scorpius se tourna vers James et se mit à rire.

\- On est vraiment en train d'avoir ce genre de discussion ?

En même temps, cela changeait de ses discussions sur son Albusexualité… Par Salazar, si le brun entendait ce mot…

\- Tu sais, toi aussi tu es charismatique et franchement mignon. Tu dégages du mystère et de la puissance. Tu as quelque chose d'intouchable, déjà parce que tu es avec mon frère, ce qui ne semble pas t'enchanter vu ta tête, mais surtout parce que tu es vraiment un beau mec et tu en imposes à ta manière. Mais tout ça ne changera rien à l'orientation sexuelle de Sebastian.

Scorpius était sincèrement flatté. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des compliments, de ses amis, de son entourage, mais les mots de James l'aidaient à prendre conscience de lui-même et de ce dont il était capable. Il adressa un fin sourire à Sebastian qui s'était tourné vers eux et pencha très légèrement le menton vers James.

\- On parie ?

\- On parie quoi ? demanda l'aîné des Potter, lui aussi le regard tourné vers la bande de Gryffondors.

\- Sebastian est gay. Si j'ai raison, si j'arrive à trouver une faille dans son taux de testostérones, tu me devras une faveur.

James regarda la main tendue paume vers le ciel. Il tapa.

\- Et si tu te prends un râteau, c'est toi qui me devras une faveur.

\- Compte pas trop là-dessus…

.

.

La porte de la salle des professeurs se referma et Elias souffla profondément. Par Morgana, il l'avait échappé belle. Il avait été le dernier de sa classe à rendre son dossier pour son stage. Picquery était devenue maléfique, gérer des retardataires plus les élèves de cinquième année de Serpentard qui prenaient les BUSES à la légère ne lui réussissait pas. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. On était le 10 octobre, ça y est. Le soleil avait capitulé face aux nuages d'Ecosse. Il grimaça en entendant l'orage commencer à gronder et entra dans la Grande Salle où le dîner avait déjà été servi. Il s'assit à côté de James en baillant.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

James secoua la tête et servit son ami.

\- Je suis étonné que Picquery ne t'ait pas découpé en petits morceaux.

Elias sourit, amusé.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle est sous mon charme.

James pouffa de rire.

\- Ouais, parait que c'est ce que mon frère et Sam espèrent aussi.

\- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas parlé au fait.

\- Non, répondit James, malgré que ce fut un constat de la part de son meilleur ami.

Non, depuis les deux semaines d'été où ils avaient cohabité, ils s'ignoraient totalement. Pas un bonjour, un geste, rien. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre, vis-à-vis de Scorpius, ils ne se provoquaient plus. James n'en avait pas envie, il était lassé. Et il le faisait par respect pour Scorpius et son affection pour Draco. Et Albus non plus ne le provoquait plus. D'ailleurs, James en avait été étonné au début. Etant donné leur confrontation avant les vacances, James s'était attendu à ce que son frère lui fasse payer de lui avoir balancé ses quatre vérités. Mais visiblement, cela avait porté ses fruits. Il se tourna vers les deux amis et sourit. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Scorpius et Albus étaient visiblement pris d'un fou-rire et aucun des deux ne tenait plus assis. Scorpius s'appuyait sur la table et Albus avait posé son front sur le dos du blond. Cet apaisement et cette complicité entre eux avait aussi eu un effet positif sur toutes les rumeurs et sur la popularité des deux Potter. Albus était plus souriant, plus accessible, il ne se mettait plus en colère pour un rien. Les gens allaient plus naturellement vers Scorpius, il était plus sûr de lui et ne s'excusait plus d'être là. En fait, il faisait exactement ce qu'il s'était promis en entrant à Poudlard : il montrait de quoi était capable un Malfoy, un bon Malfoy.

Quant à la réputation de James, Scorpius avait eu raison : il était plus apaisé, les gens ne le considéraient plus avec mépris comme le « fils Weasley », ce qui avait beaucoup blessé ses oncles et sa mère – même si elle avait essayé de le cacher – que ce nom semble péjoratif. Il avait été désigné capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les sélections s'étaient bien déroulées, Albus était venu pour être sélectionné en tant qu'attrapeur remplaçant. C'était le seul échange qu'ils avaient eu.

\- Elias, j'ai une idée.

L'adolescent sourit en coin et passa un bras autour des épaules de James.

\- Là, je te retrouve…


	41. Touchés par la grâce

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous espérez de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ?

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

 **MESSAGE IMPORTANT :** PetitPoney m'a demandé si on pouvait espérer une suite de la fiction, mais je ne peux répondre qu'en postant vu qu'il ou elle n'a pas de compte, n'est-ce vraiment pas plus simple d'en créer un ?

Alors oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'en posterais un toutes les semaines… jusqu'à ne plus en avoir en rab ! J'ai du mal à avancer bien que j'arrive à mes moments préférés dans l'écriture ! Cela me fait toujours ça ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Touchés par la grâce**

\- Tu quoi ?

James retint son sourire. Albus lui aurait arraché les lèvres s'il avait souri, ou bien il aurait été encore plus surpris qu'il ne l'était déjà. James se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette tête ahurie. C'était lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avant leur dispute, quand il avait fabriqué pour son petit frère une immense tour avec tous les jouets chez leur grand-mère. Oncle Charlie l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. C'était presque agréable de voir autre chose que du mépris dans les yeux d'Albus. Ou bien jouissif car le sorcier se sentirait reconnaissant avec ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Bon, fallait pas trop rêver non plus, on parlait d'Albus.

\- Je te désigne comme attrapeur principal de l'équipe de Serpentard. Je pensais pas que le cognard avait tapé aussi fort.

Au-dessus d'eux, à la lumière du stade, l'entraînement du soir continuait. Certains jetaient des regards curieux vers en bas, mais jamais bien longtemps car les cognards filaient à toute allure. Albus plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Finie la surprise.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Albus ferma les yeux.

\- James, j'essaye d'être patient et sympa, là.

James zieuta vers le banc où Elias les observait, amusé. Il savait que James s'éclatait à rendre fou son frère. Et puis, étonnamment, ce premier échange depuis l'affaire Scorpius était plutôt posé et respectueux.

\- Tu m'as laissé ma chance contre Harry. Alors c'est ma manière de te remercier.

Albus rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Albus repensa à l'article dans le journal, à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée que James et Harry se rapprochent. Il avait eu peur qu'il reprenne sa place. Il avait eu peur que l'équilibre qu'il avait construit petit à petit – grâce à Draco et Scorpius – avec son père ne soit réduit à néant. Et pourtant, il avait conseillé à son père de parler à James. Pourquoi ? Parce que James avait eu raison : on ne pouvait pas avancer dans les non-dits et sans pardon.

Il grimaça.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

James haussa un sourcil.

\- Albus, j'essaye d'être patient et sympa, là.

Albus émit un « pff » méprisant, puis hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, alors… c'est d'accord.

James sourit cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, c'est moi le capitaine.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil au sourire de son frère quand il remonta sur son balai. Il lui rappelait le sourire satisfait qu'il avait arboré le jour où il avait ajouté le dernier jouet à une immense tour de jouets, chez sa grand-mère. Une tour qu'il avait construite pour lui. Il remonta lui aussi sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs.

.

.

Albus frissonna à cause du choc thermique, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Scorpius releva la tête et lui sourit. Il était plongé dans le livre de divination de sa mère et l'attendait.

\- Alors l'entraînement, ça a été ?

Albus se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Scorpius. Daisy se leva des genoux de son maître et alla quémander des caresses à Albus.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- De quoi ? demanda Scorpius en fermant son livre.

\- Scorp'. Tu étais au courant ?

Scorpius adressa un regard d'incompréhension à son ami. Albus scruta son visage un moment, puis soupira.

\- Apparemment non. James m'a désigné comme attrapeur principal de l'équipe.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ah bon ? Mais… il peut faire ça ? Etre capitaine et ne pas faire partie de l'équipe ?

\- Parait qu'il s'est renseigné, répondit Albus en gratouillant Daisy.

Scorpius hocha la tête, épaté.

\- Waouh… touché par la grâce, le grand frère.

Albus éclata de rire, relâchant toute la tension qu'il avait emmagasiné pendant son échange avec James. Scorpius se mit à rire lui aussi et bientôt de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux, amusés par leur fou-rire inaltérable. Un groupe de filles de première année entra dans la salle commune et gloussa en passant à côté des deux amis. Albus fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il essuya les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ah, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rigolé comme ça.

Scorpius se redressa et chercha du regard Daisy qui avait fui lorsqu'Albus s'était tortillé de rire.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Les deux amis, les yeux brillants encore de leur éclat de rire, se regardèrent.

\- Je voulais te dire, Scorpius.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis heureux qu'on se soit retrouvé comme ça. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais l'apaisement qui règne dans notre relation en ce moment… je me sens bien. Vraiment bien.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Al'.

Albus relâcha la pression. Il avait peur d'être le seul à ressentir ça, par rapport aux sentiments de Scorpius. Mais il le voyait, le blond était sincère. Scorpius lui disait la vérité.

\- Notre relation est bien plus saine à présent et je veux mettre tout ça derrière nous, tout ce qui était nocif.

Scorpius prit la main d'Albus et la serra. A ce moment-là, Cassandra passa à côté d'eux pour rejoindre les dortoirs des filles avec une attitude particulièrement hautaine. Et les deux garçons recommencèrent à s'esclaffer. Albus se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Je crois qu'on va la mettre dans la catégorie « nocif » !

.

.

Jensen se redressa lorsque Scorpius sortit de la salle de classe de Firenze.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Jensen en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque avec Scorpius.

\- Me parler de mon stage. Il trouve cela super ! Je vais avoir des rendez-vous avec lui autour du stage, c'est plus logique. Par contre, il pense que je ne devrais pas trop l'étaler, comme le troisième œil est un sujet qui a une mauvaise réputation. Je trouve ça tellement stupide…

\- Tu en as parlé en cours avec Picquery, je suis sûr que beaucoup sont déjà au courant de ton stage. Prépare-toi, certains risquent d'avoir des remarques acerbes.

Scorpius hocha la tête et choisit une table en entrant dans la bibliothèque pour préparer son exposé avec Jensen pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

.

.

Harry ferma la porte de son bureau et la verrouilla. Ouf. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il traversa doucement la salle de classe, savourant son silence. Il sourit. Il avait tant de souvenirs forts dans cette salle : En deuxième année lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les lutins de Cornouaille, en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de Remus, un des amis proches de ses parents, avec Fol Œil, même si c'était le faux et le jour où il avait tenu tête à Ombrage et eu le soutien de Rogue pour l'attaque au Ministère. Sans oublier cette fameuse sixième année où Severus Rogue avait enfin accédé au poste de professeur de DCFM. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas où était le portrait du sorcier, il devrait demander la carte à Scorpius.

Il sortit de la salle de classe, la ferma, et lorsqu'il se retourna, manqua de percuter un élève.

\- Oh, pardon Mon-

James se stoppa net lorsqu'il reconnut le professeur devant lui. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était bon de dire ou de faire. Harry, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son fils, se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait sur sa respiration pour ne pas paniquer. En réalité, ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il ressentait quelque chose et n'était pas totalement insensible à la présence de son fils aîné juste devant lui. Non, il était gêné, embêté, même peiné… car les yeux cuivre tressautaient d'appréhension. Alors que des images de James bébé lui venaient en flashs, il se redressa.

\- Potter, que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ?

Le regard de James se fit plus assuré et il prit une pose nonchalante. Il était presque aussi grand que son père.

\- Je suis préfet, professeur Potter. Je viens de terminer ma ronde et rejoins mon dortoir.

Harry se sentit stupide. Non seulement cet échange était totalement surréaliste mais il venait de se ridiculiser en ne remarquant pas sur la robe de James, l'insigne qu'il avait lui aussi portée. En plus, Scorpius lui avait dit qui était le deuxième préfet.

\- Oui… bien sûr.

James hocha la tête, le visage de marbre.

\- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

\- Bonne nuit.

James tourna les talons et quitta le couloir aussi vite que possible, prenant soin de ne pas donner l'impression de fuir. Il toucha les quatre blasons de l'école et entra dans la salle commune des préfets, monta rapidement aux dortoirs et entra dans les appartements de sa maison. Scorpius, arrivé quelques minutes avant par un autre couloir, releva la tête de Diego qui était venu s'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai gagné. Pourtant le chemin que tu as emprunté était plus court mais j'ai trouvé un nouveau passage secret, tu-

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- James, ça va ?

Le brun sourit et se rapprocha.

\- Oui, ça va aller.

Il prit Daisy qui s'était cachée sous la table à l'arrivée de Diego.

\- Ben alors, mademoiselle, t'es jalouse ? Viens là…

Il s'assit en face de Scorpius et gratouilla délicatement le chat. Attentif aux ronronnements de Daisy, il glissa sa main sous son menton et Daisy releva son minois, semblant sourire de plaisir. Scorpius sourit lui aussi.

\- Elle t'a adoptée, on dirait.

\- Pareil pour toi, répondit-il en désignant Diego qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur les genoux de Scorpius.

Soudain, le persan se redressa sur les genoux de James et étendit son cou pour renifler Diego. Le furet ouvrit les yeux et tendit légèrement la tête pour venir renifler le félin en face de lui. Scorpius et James retinrent leur souffle. Jamais les deux animaux ne s'étaient tolérés comme ça. Mais la moindre contrariété et tous deux risquaient des coups de griffes. Diego se releva sur les jambes de Scorpius et continua à renifler Daisy. Celle-ci émit un miaulement entre ses dents serrées, une sorte de petit râle et Diego y répondit par un pout pout guilleret. Le furet sauta des jambes du blond et se mit à courir, poursuivi par Daisy. Mais les deux animaux ne se disputaient pas, non, ils étaient en train de jouer. James et Scorpius échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Comme quoi, dit James, tout est possible.

Scorpius sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Touchés par la grâce.

.

.

Alice était appuyée sur son accoudoir, le menton au creux de sa main. Avec son autre main, elle claquait les ongles sur sa cuisse. Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Vraiment, rien ne tourne rond en ce moment. Albus a été touché par la grâce.

Sam hocha la tête, le regard fixé lui aussi sur Albus et Marina. Les deux adolescents discutaient sur le canapé un peu plus loin, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, là où Marina n'avait jamais une amie bien loin au cas où elle était trop gênée en présence de l'un des princes de Serpentard. C'était le week-end avant Halloween et si Alice avait été mauvaise langue – ce qui n'était pas son cas, bien sûr – elle aurait dit qu'Albus avait proposé à Marina de se voir dans l'unique but d'avoir une cavalière pour Halloween.

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu penses, dit Sam en glissant son regard vers sa petite-amie.

Alice se redressa et se leva pour venir s'assoir sur les genoux de Sam.

\- Ah oui ? Alors maintenant, tu sais lire dans les pensées ?

\- Seulement les tiennes, ronronna Sam en frottant son nez contre sa joue.

La jeune fille sourit et tourna la tête pour que Sam l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Attends, ne me dis pas qu'Albus a fait venir Scorpius pour ne pas être seul avec elle ?

Sam se redressa vivement et chercha du regard les cheveux blonds soyeux. Il trouva Scorpius qui adressa un signe de la main à Albus, mais le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas chez son meilleur ami. Il alla jusqu'au fond de la salle, là où la super bande de Sebastian s'était rassemblée. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment amis avec Ulysse et ses amis, ce qui était un bon moyen d'approcher Sebastian.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? murmura Sam.

Sebastian salua Scorpius en lui serrant la main, les autres aussi lui adressèrent des signes de sympathie. Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils puis adressa un regard interrogateur à Sam et Alice par-dessus l'épaule de Marina. Alice haussa les épaules, intriguée. Sebastian se leva et quitta la pièce avec Scorpius.

\- Putain, tu vas pas me dire que – gloussa Alice en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Seamus lui avait appris des jurons moldus pendant les vacances.

\- Sebastian est ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro, nia Sam. Non, ça doit être pour les cours.

.

.

\- On passe aux travaux pratiques ?

Sebastian, appuyé contre le mur dans un couloir désert de Poudlard, laissa Scorpius se rapprocher d'un pas nonchalant. Scorpius le regardait dans les yeux, guettant ses réactions. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il travaillait Sebastian au corps, métaphoriquement bien sûr – le garçon lui tenait tête pour l'instant. Scorpius avait pris progressivement confiance en ses charmes et l'idée de gagner un pari contre James le boostait. Il ne savait pas si les élèves avaient compris son orientation sexuelle, mais on murmurait sur son passage. Pourtant, personne n'avait su ce qui s'était passé avec Albus et avec Sebastian, il avait vite compris que s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose, il devait jouer la discrétion.

Il continua à se rapprocher et Sebastian posa sa main sur son torse. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois-ci, la main de Sebastian se fit caressante.

\- T'es un obstiné, toi.

Scorpius fit encore un pas de plus et Sebastian glissa sa main sur son épaule. En fait, Scorpius était déjà sûr d'avoir gagné son pari mais James voulait une preuve « matérielle ». Tss.

\- Mais j'ai raison, non ?

Sebastian fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- D'être obstiné, précisa Scorpius en montant ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor.

Il avait gagné. Sebastian passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha lentement sur Scorpius. Ils s'embrassèrent.

.

.

Les corps de Sebastian et Scorpius se mouvaient dans la pierre à souvenirs de Scorpius. James releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Scorpius de l'autre côté de la pierre. Le blond était fier de revoir son baiser dans sa pierre et d'autant plus de pouvoir prouver à James qu'il avait eu raison sur Sebastian.

\- Tu l'as soudoyé ?

Scorpius donna un coup de poing dans le bras de James.

\- Espèce de petit Eruptif ! Il s'agit simplement de mon charme légendaire, répondit Scorpius en se levant pour se pavaner.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, sourit James en suivant les déplacements de Scorpius.

\- J'ai gagné, donc, tu me dois une faveur, chantonna Scorpius en se plantant au milieu de leur salle commune, les mains dans le dos.

\- Ah zut, t'as pas oublié, grimaça James. Bon : alors qu'est-ce que Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy va me demander ?

Scorpius, les mains toujours dans le dos, avança de deux pas jusqu'à James. Il se pencha vers son visage.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Il se redressa et partit dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de James.

.

.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas même pas danser avec moi ?

Albus observait Scorpius et Sebastian du coin de l'œil. Il était venu le rejoindre après le cours, c'était le week-end et ils avaient prévu une petite escapade dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient croisé Sebastian et Scorpius avait fait un clin d'œil à Albus avant de prendre le Gryffondor en aparté. Sebastian avait paniqué quand le blond avait évoqué leur baiser devant Albus, puis Scorpius l'avait rassuré : son secret serait bien gardé par le petit prince de Serpentard – le grand prince étant James d'après les rumeurs et les appréciations liées à la victoire de Serpentard face aux Anciens.

Bref, Scorpius avait intercepté le sorcier pour lui demander d'être son cavalier au bal d'Halloween. Et Sebastian avait refusé.

\- Tu sais, Scorpius-

\- Juste une petite danse, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que les autres pensent ? sourit le sorcier en posant un doigt inquisiteur sur son torse.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Albus aussi trouvait la situation amusante.

\- Juste une danse et je te laisse tranquille, dit Scorpius.

Il s'écarta légèrement et prit une pose décontractée lorsque des élèves passèrent dans le couloir. Puis il releva la tête vers le préfet en chef de Gryffondor, un sourcil haussé. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, t'as gagné, je t'accorderais une danse.

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil, sourit à Albus en passant à côté de lui et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rattraper ses amis. Albus passa un bras autour des épaules de Scorpius.

\- C'est quoi le truc entre vous ?

\- Oh ben rien de spécial, répondit Scorpius en passant derrière une tâpisserie pour accéder plus rapidement à la Salle sur Demande. En fait, on a fait un pari avec James.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Albus en le suivant dans le couloir sombre.

\- Il maintenait qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que Sebastian soit gay. Je lui ai prouvé le contraire.

Albus sourit, impressionné.

\- Bien joué… et donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Ton frère et moi ?

Au bout du couloir, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la lumière, Scorpius se tourna et vit qu'Albus le toisait.

\- C'était une blague, andouille. Non, Sebastian et moi, on… ben je sais pas, je n'attend rien en fait.

Albus était de plus en plus impressionné.

\- Eh bien, tant que tu es au clair avec ça.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Il passa plusieurs fois devant la Salle sur Demande en se répétant ce dont il avait besoin et l'entrée apparut. Albus entra à sa suite et il se retrouvèrent dans une pièce à la décoration classe et sobre. Il y avait des coussins, des canapés, des lumières qui vacillaient sur les murs. Alais, Jensen, Alice, Sam et Rose étaient déjà là.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Alice en levant sa bièraubeurre.

Albus se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- J'espère qu'il y a de l'alcool plus fort que de la bièraubeurre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander, répondit Jensen.

Ils se tournèrent lorsqu'un plateau doré apparut avec différents alcools dessus.

\- Ah ben voilà, apprécia Albus en se relevant.

\- Apporte-moi un verre, demanda Alais, confortable installée dans un pouf. Tu n'as pas proposé à Marina de se joindre à nous ?

Alais et Alice ricanèrent, mais Albus ne répondit pas.

\- Il l'a invitée au bal, c'est déjà bien.

\- Scorpius !

Albus s'était vivement retourné et avait manqué renverser son verre. Il avança jusqu'à son ami et se laissa tomber sur lui, en travers du canapé. Scorpius éclata de rire.

\- T'avais promis de rien dire !

Leurs chamailleries furent interrompues par l'arrive de Théo et son copain Justin. Justin était en sixième année à Poufsouffle, comme Elisabeth et Amélia, la meilleure amie de James.

\- Salut !

\- Elisabeth et Maya ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda Sam.

\- Elles n'avaient pas envie de venir finalement.

\- Tatiana aussi a décliné, informa Rose. Elle était fatiguée.

\- Olala, fatiguée, marmonna Alice.

\- Tu sais, il y en a qui sont là pour travailler, ricana Albus qui se redressait pour laisser Scorpius respirer. T'as pas des BUSES à préparer, d'ailleurs ?

Alice fit une grimace à son ex petit-ami.

\- Rooose chantonna Scorpius.

\- Oui, Scorp' ?

\- Tu as amené ton _sorcier, veritas ou un sort_ ?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama la sorcière en sortant son jeu.

\- Je propose de remplacer le sort par un cul-sec !

\- Albus, non, répondirent Jensen et Théo.

Scorpius frictionna les cheveux de son ami quand il fit la moue.

\- Allez, on joue, sourit Justin en se redressant des genoux de Théo.

Alice saisit la baguette disponible dans le jeu, murmura un sortilège et celle-ci se plaça en lévitation au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Rose posa le tas de cartes _sorcier_ , la petite fiole de veritasum qui se remplissait automatiquement à chaque fois que quelqu'un en buvait une gorgée. C'était un dérivé du veritaserum, beaucoup moins puissant et dangereux, qui entraînait une grimace sur le visage du joueur, prouvant qu'il mentait. Rose murmura un autre sortilège qui fit briller la baguette pendant un instant. C'était une formule qui provoquait des sortilèges si le joueur mentait au _veritas_ ou bien refusait de faire la carte _sorcier_. Une fois tous installés, Théo se porta volontaire pour être le premier.

\- Alors Alice, sorcier ou veritas ?

\- Veritas, répondit la sorcière en prenant le bol de chips des mains d'Albus.

Théo plissa les yeux. Alice saisit la fiole de veritasum et en but une petite gorgée.

\- Etes-vous passé à l'acte avec Sammy ?

\- C'est Sam, grogna le concerné.

Albus sourit à son ami qui commençait déjà à rougir. Adorable. Alice ne se laissa pas démonter par celui qu'elle avait tant de fois charrié depuis qu'il était avec son copain Justin. Elle se redressa et prit tendrement la main de Sam. Albus fut content pour Sam. La sorcière était espiègle, enjôleuse, joueuse, mais elle était rarement douce et affectueuse.

\- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, oui.

Le veritasum ne détecta aucun mensonge et les amis du couple se contentèrent de sourire. Sam et Alice échangèrent un regard complice, pendant que Jensen les resservait en boisson. Albus essaye à nouveau de négocier pour faire des culs secs, mais sa cousine lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Très bien, mon petit Justin, sourit Alice, sorcier ou veritas ?

\- Sorcier, répondit Justin, sûr de lui, en se redressant.

Alice sourit du même air carnassier que Théo précédemment et Rose et Alais comprirent immédiatement que cette partie allait se jouer sans les cartes _sorcier_. Action libre, pas de quartier. Et personne ne s'y opposa.

\- Vous êtes un peu trop discret tous les deux. Si j'étais toi, Justin, je marquerais mon territoire.

Le couple la fixa, attendant qu'elle en dise plus sur ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

\- Fais un suçon à Théo. Pas sur le torse ou un endroit discret, hein ! Dans le cou, étant donné que Théo porte toujours des cols en V sous sa robe de sorcier…

\- Je n'attendais pas mieux de toi, Alice, releva Albus.

Les deux amis se tapèrent dans les mains. Justin leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur Théo. Le Gryffondor fit un sourire gêné et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Non mais arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui murmura Justin en frôlant ses lèvres.

Théo s'exécuta et Justin l'embrassa avant de descendre lentement dans son cou pour y faire un suçon. Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant. Justin et Théo étaient vraiment un couple adorable et fusionnel. Justin s'écarta, adressa un tendre sourire à Théo et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se rassoir à côté de son petit-ami.

\- Eh, on veut savoir ce que tu lui as dit ! s'exclama Albus.

\- La ferme, Albus, répondit Justin, alors que Scorpius et Jensen étaient pris d'un fou-rire face à la violence de la répartie du Poufsouffle. Alais, sorcier ou veritas ?

\- Veritas, répondit la sorcière, hésitante.

Justin afficha un large sourire. Visiblement, il avait déjà préparé sa question. Il attendit qu'Alais ait bu le veritasum.

\- Est-ce que Jensen t'a tout de suite plu ou bien est-ce que cela a été progressif ? Et si non, que pensais-tu réellement de lui au début ?

Alais scruta le garçon et Justin savait qu'elle cherchait une faille dans sa question, mais il s'était appliqué à ne pas laisser place au détour, ce que le veritasum n'aurait pas paré. La sorcière était très rusée et il le savait. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait eu un malaise entre eux au début, mais il trouvait cette question très drôle. Il voulait aussi la poser à Alice ou Sam, mais il devait attendre le prochain tour.

\- Je…

Alais se mit à rire nerveusement et devint toute rouge. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tout le groupe fut pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. Jensen pointait sa copine du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Parle, traîtresse !

\- Non mais c'est pas ça, commença Alais en riant toujours. Morgana, tu fais chier, Justin !

Ledit Justin était bien trop hilare pour répondre à l'attaque de la sorcière.

\- Je dis juste que je te trouvais un peu… ennuyeux.

Nouvelle vague de rires. Jensen avait toujours la bouche ouverte sous le choc, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Mais je suis hyper intéressant comme personne !

\- Tes chevilles, ça va aller ? l'apostropha Sam en se resservant en alcool.

\- Nan mais Jens', avant que Scorpius n'entre à Poudlard, nos échanges se résumaient aux cours dans la bibliothèque !

\- Donc j'avais raison, s'écria Scorpius en se redressant, manquant de renverser son verre et celui d'Albus à ses côtés, tu as pactisé avec moi dans l'unique but de te rapprocher de ma cousine ! Espèce de Serpentard, va !

Albus recracha son verre dans un éclat de rire et Rose nettoya d'un coup de baguette, tentant de formuler un sort de nettoyage malgré son rire irrépressible.

\- Toujours est-il que oui, j'avoue, au début je te trouvais sympathique, mais sans plus. Puis tu as commencé à t'ouvrir à moi, tu me respectais, tu étais patient, et c'est ça qui m'a charmée, finit-elle dans un sourire innocent.

Jensen hocha la tête en lui lançant un regard plein de promesses pour la suite de la soirée. Alice interrompit ce regard en se levant, tirant Sam derrière elle pour danser à côté du cercle de jeu. Alice avait la tête qui tournait et Sam était assez éméché pour ne pas se formaliser du regard de ses amis. Il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Alice et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Sammy ! Sorcier ou veritas ?

\- Faites qu'il réponde sorcier, je sais ce qu'elle va lui demander, gloussa Rose à l'intention de Scorpius.

\- Sorcier !

Rose tapa frénétiquement dans ses mains. Alais croisa ses bras, puis ses jambes dans un mouvement digne d'une peste. Albus secoua la tête lorsqu'il crut voir Cassandra à la place de son amie.

\- Bien que tu commences tout doucement à te dévergonder, je te trouve encore un peu trop sage…

Cette fois, Alice se tourna vers ses deux amis qui souriaient, visiblement excitées.

\- Jusqu'au prochain tour, ou si tu te sens à l'aise, pourquoi pas toute la soirée, tu te balades en caleçon.

Alice poussa un cri de joie.

\- Oh merde, Alais, je t'aime, j'aurais jamais osé !

Sam regarda les trois nanas et les pointa du doigt (en tanguant un peu quand même…).

\- Vous !

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, se demandant si c'était censé être un argument. La baguette frémissait déjà à l'idée que le jeune sorcier refuse de faire l'action demandée par Alais. Mais soudain, Sam leva les bras devant Alice.

\- Enlève-moi ce t-shirt, il fait bien trop chaud ici !

Alice s'exécuta dans un sourire amusé, mais avant qu'Alais et Rose n'aient eu à protester que cela ne révélait en rien son caleçon, Sam ouvrit lui-même son pantalon et le descendit. Alice et Alais poussèrent des cris hystériques et applaudirent, alors que Rose sortait son téléphone portable pour filmer la scène. Ah, cela avait du bon d'avoir une mère Moldue ! Jensen et Théo étaient pris d'un fou rire face à Sam qui avait recommencé à danser avec Alice, mais cette fois-ci à moitié nu.

\- Alors Rose, s'exclama Sam en se rapprochant de la sorcière qui le filmait toujours, sorcier ou veritas ?

Rose verrouilla son téléphone.

\- Etant donné que je ne veux pas risquer de me retrouver en soutien-gorge dans quelques secondes-

\- Pitié non, gémit Albus en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Scorpius

\- Eh ! s'exclama Scorpius, renversant son verre sur lui.

\- Je vais choisir veritas, répondit Rose en buvant une gorgée de veritasum.

Sam s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de Justin et ricana parce qu'il avait du mal à se stabiliser.

\- Que n'avez-vous jamais fait avec Hyacinthe ? Au lit, bien entendu.

Albus, qui s'était laissé tomber là où Scorpius s'était trouvé assis quelques secondes avant – il s'était levé pour aller nettoyer sa chemise – se redressa brusquement.

\- Je veux pas savoir, Rose, tu réponds pas.

\- Je m'en carre la Ravegourde que tu veuilles pas savoir, je vais pas me prendre un sortilège parce que tu es trop prude pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Touché, se moqua Scorpius qui avait ouvert sa chemise et en agitait les pans dans l'espoir qu'elle sèche plus vite.

\- Je crois que ça s'annonce croustillant, murmura Théo à l'oreille de Justin.

Rose avait les yeux levés vers le plafond et réfléchissait à la question de Sam. Et plus elle réfléchissait, plus Albus palissait. Scorpius lui donna une tape sur le bras pour qu'il s'écarte et qu'il puisse se rassoir.

\- On voulait faire des galipettes dans la vieille Ford Anglia de mon grand-père, mais on n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

Albus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Attends, t'es sérieuse ?

\- Ben quoi ? répondit sa cousine. Attends, il y a pas touché depuis des années à cette voiture, comme par hasard, il s'est mis en tête de la réparer cet été…

Les autres observaient la scène en retenant leur rire nerveux.

\- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu veux dire que de simples… « galipettes » dans une voiture, c'est ça le truc auquel tu penses ? Mais alors… Par Merlin, qu'avez-vous déjà fait ensemble ?

Rose esquissa un sourire, qui s'élargit, puis lorsque Albus pâlit, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil éloquent. Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire et Jensen et Scorpius les regardèrent.

\- Les filles, vous êtes vraiment impressionnantes, releva Jensen.

Scorpius se leva.

\- Allez viens Albus, j'accepte de faire un cul-sec avec toi, t'en as bien besoin.

Albus se leva pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Cousin ! l'appela Rose. Sorcier ou veritas ?

Albus trinqua avec Scorpius et but son shooter d'une traite.

\- Veritas, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il se rapprocha de la table pour prendre du veritasum.

\- Très bien, commença Rose, fais-nous un classement de tes copines, d'Alice à Marina.

\- Un top 3, quoi !

\- Non, non, non, j'ai dit un classement de tes copines, d'Alice, la première, enfin je crois, à Marina, l'actuelle. Je suis sûre que tu ne nous as pas tout dit.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Marina, on va juste au bal en-

\- Change pas de sujet, réponds ! l'interrompit Justin.

Albus retourna s'assoir en réfléchissant.

\- Déjà en dernière place, cette pouffe de Cassandra.

Scorpius, toujours debout près des bouteilles, sourit.

\- Carrément ! Albus, c'est la pire erreur que t'ai jamais faite, commenta Alice qui dansait toujours.

\- Merci Alice, répondit Albus, amusé.

Il échangea un regard avec Scorpius.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Après, eh bien je dirais qu'Alice était la meilleure, mais Sam, vous formez un très beau couple, le rassura Albus.

Mais Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice qui continuait à danser, maintenant rejointe par Scorpius.

\- Et Marina ? insista Rose.

\- J'ai dit la vérité, cousine. On va seulement au bal ensemble.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Quelles autres ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y en a eu d'autres ! s'exclama Alais.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Scorpius, dis quelque chose !

\- Tu t'démerdes, répondit le blond en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pour changer de musique au profit de quelque chose qui bougeait plus.

Rose pointa son cousin du doigt.

\- Ne mens pas !

\- Je ne _peux pas_ mentir, Rose, je suis sous veritasum, sourit Albus.

En réalité, il avait réussi à détourner la question et il remerciait Scorpius de lui être resté fidèle. L'interrogation de sa cousine portait sur les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti et non pas sur toutes les filles avec qui il avait flirté. Là, la liste était plus longue. Mais il préférait ne pas infliger ça à Scorpius. Même si tout était revenu à la normale, il ne savait pas si les sentiments de Scorpius à son égard avaient totalement disparu.

\- Allez, à moi maintenant ! Scorpius !

Le blond était occupé à apprendre le rock à Alice. Il s'interrompit brièvement pour répondre.

\- Veritas !

Alice lui fit signe d'aller boire le veritasum. Scorpius se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Jensen et but une gorgée de la potion.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre James et toi ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, surpris. Rose et Sam se penchèrent vers Albus. Alice tira sur les bras de Justin et Théo pour qu'ils viennent danser, en déclarant qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'action. Quant à Alais et Jensen qui encadraient Scorpius, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Quoi ? questionna Alais.

\- Pourquoi il pose cette question ? insista Jensen.

Scorpius les repoussa doucement.

\- Albus, tu vas pas me dire que t'es encore bloqué sur la blague que j'ai faite ? rit Scorpius.

\- Quelle blague ? demanda Sam en prenant la place où Justin était assis peu auparavant.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, on sait jamais.

\- Enlevez-lui l'alcool, il raconte n'importe quoi.

\- C'est vrai, ça aurait été plus logique de lui parler de Sebastian, hmm ? le taquina Alais en chatouillant ses côtes.

\- Scorpius, tu dois répondre quand même, gloussa Rose.

Albus approuva. Il souriait mais il attendait tout de même une réponse avec impatience. Scorpius haussa un sourcil puis soupira. La question était vraiment stupide mais il ne voulait pas se prendre un sortilège.

\- Ton frère et moi on est potes, tu le sais bien. Et comme l'a souligné Alais, si quelqu'un me plaît en ce moment, c'est Sebastian.

Il se leva, servit deux shooter et en tendit un à Albus.

\- Rassuré ?

Albus lui sourit et accepta le shooter. Alice augmenta le son de la musique, faisant sursauter ses amis.

\- Allez, Scorpius, reviens danser !

Le blond posa son verre et se précipita auprès de ses amis pour danser.


	42. Citrouilles et Vampires

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! J'ai enfin écrit mon passage préféré de la fiction, hâte que vous le découvriez !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Alors oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'en posterais un toutes les semaines… jusqu'à ne plus en avoir en rab ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Citrouilles et Vampires**

James relut sa lettre et acquiesça. Il y faisait ses excuses à Draco et le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il lui parlait aussi de ses liens avec Scorpius, maintenant que le blond était au courant de leur correspondance. Enfin il s'en était douté, James en avait fait part à Draco et ce dernier l'avait rassuré : Scorpius tenait à lui et il penserait certainement que c'était une bonne idée. C'était drôle comme le blond pouvait prendre en considération une chose, une version de l'histoire et son contraire. Il soutenait énormément Albus et la famille qu'ils avaient construite mais il faisait en sorte que James ne se sente pas rejeté et ait lui aussi une famille, quelqu'un à qui se confier, même si c'était empiéter sur la sienne. Il espérait vraiment ne pas déranger, il avait toujours peur de déranger parce que c'était le sentiment qu'on lui avait toujours fait ressentir. Mais aujourd'hui, il arrivait à laisser ces douleurs de côté, il profitait de ce qui lui arrivait de bon et se concentrait sur ceux qui l'élevaient. Les autres ne méritaient pas son attention.

James plia sa lettre et releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des rires étouffés dans le couloir. La soirée de Scorpius et Albus avait été arrosée visiblement. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réussi à se tenir lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant les chambres des préfets en chef. Scorpius et Albus ouvrirent la porte donnant sur la petite salle commune.

\- Albus, t'es sûr que tu veux pas rester ici ? chuchota Scorpius. Tu vas pas réussir à rejoindre le dortoir tout seul !

\- Mais siii ! Et Jensen m'attend dans le couloir en bas, je serais pas seul !

\- Ok ben file alors ! Et trébuche pas dans les escaliers comme avant !

Les deux amis recommencèrent à rire, mais cette fois-ci moins discrètement. James continua à se préparer pour se coucher et sourit lorsqu'il vit sur son lit, Daisy et Diego enroulés l'un avec l'autre, depuis que James était revenu dans sa chambre après le dîner. Il entendit Scorpius saluer Albus, puis deux portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent. James entendit Albus s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il éteignit la lampe de son bureau et se coucha sans bousculer les deux animaux couchés au bas du lit. Mais James avait à peine fermé les yeux, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Eh James, Daisy est là ?

Scorpius était en bas de pyjama, torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés et scrutait la chambre plongée dans le noir.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Scorpius, répondit James, amusé. Regarde au bas du lit.

Le filet de lumière provenant de la petite salle commune tombait sur Daisy et Diego, mécontents d'avoir été réveillés.

\- Oooh ! Mais comment ils sont mignons !

\- _Comme_ ils sont mignons, corrigea James en se redressant pour s'assoir dans son lit.

Scorpius s'accroupit devant eux et bien évidemment perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Il continua à gratouiller les oreilles de Diego et Daisy.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de te déranger dans tes câlins, ricana James, mais j'aimerais dormir.

Scorpius hocha la tête, sans bouger de sa place, puis soudain éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ?

\- Ton frère psychote toujours mais ce soir, il a vraiment fait fort ! Pendant une partie de sorcier, veritas ou un sort, il m'a demandé si je ressens quelque chose pour toi !

James se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a vraiment demandé ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Enfin nan, il a demandé s'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi, mais c'est pareil !

Non, ce n'était pas pareil.

\- J'veux dire, la question aurait pu porter sur Sebastian et moi, c'est plus logique. D'ailleurs, il a refusé d'être mon cavalier au bal.

James ricana.

\- J'avais raison, il n'est pas gay.

\- Il n'assume pas, c'est pas pareil, insista Scorpius en le pointant du doigt. N'essaye pas de retourner la situation à ton avantage, tu me dois quelque chose.

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier, répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se blottit dans son lit.

\- Bon, décide-toi, emmènes Daisy et Diego avec toi ou vas te coucher, mais laisse-moi dormir !

\- Ok, ok, je m'en vais ! s'exclama Scorpius en se relevant.

Il fit une dernière caresse aux deux animaux et quitta la pièce en lançant un « bonne nuit » à l'adresse de James. L'aîné des Potter secoua la tête, amusé.

.

.

Le jour du bal d'Halloween arriva. Scorpius lissa sa robe noire devant son miroir, puis brossa ses cheveux blonds qu'il laissait détachés pour une fois. Il accrocha un petit chapeau noir sur sa tête et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une toile d'araignée noire, brillante, comme un voile devant l'un de ses yeux gris et qui recouvra finement ses cheveux. Il sourit, satisfait, et sortit de sa chambre. James était accroupi devant son chat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

James se redressa et Scorpius vit un collier noir autour du cou de Daisy, avec une petite citrouille orange brillante.

\- J'offre un cadeau à cette demoiselle.

Scorpius observa Diego couché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le furet portait des cornes de diable sur sa petite tête. Il observa ensuite son ami. James ne portait pas de robe de sorcier. Il portait une chemise noire et une veste noire aux fines paillettes orangées.

\- Alors, avec qui est-ce que tu vas au bal ? demanda Scorpius.

\- En solitaire, répondit James en invitant Scorpius à quitter la pièce.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas trouvé de cavalier ? Tout le monde rêve de danser avec Celui qui a Vaincu le Garçon qui a Survécu, ricana Scorpius en passant devant lui dans les escaliers.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que c'est un surnom de ton invention et qu'on ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça James.

Ils traversèrent le salon des préfets et partirent dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- Je te rassure, ça vient de moi.

\- C'est un choix d'être seul, répondit James. Et c'est aussi ton cas, il me semble.

\- Hmm… Je te rappelle que Sebastian est mon cavalier secret.

\- C'est ça, ricana James. Ben si jamais il refuse de danser avec toi, ce sera le moment d'utiliser la faveur que je te dois.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai pas besoin de cette faveur pour que tu acceptes de danser avec moi, répliqua-t-il fièrement. Non, non, tu te défileras pas comme ça, je trouverais quelque chose de plus intéressant…

James plissa les yeux.

\- Serpentard.

Scorpius lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Alais et Jensen qui l'attendaient près des escaliers en marbre.

\- James, on y va ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'Amélia et Elias sortirent de derrière une tapisserie et entra dans la Grande Salle avec eux, adressant au passage un regard entendu à Scorpius.

.

.

Scorpius quitta la piste de danse, essoufflé. Les musiciens faisaient une petite pause et le jeune sorcier en profita pour aller se chercher à boire. Il retrouva Albus qui servait deux verres de jus de citrouille.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Marina ?

Albus haussa les épaules et sourit à son ami. Albus portait une robe de sorcier en velours au début de la soirée, qu'il avait vite enlevée. Il portait une chemise noire, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés avec du gel et il avait recommencé à mettre du khôl noir qui lui donnait un regard mystérieux et charmeur.

\- Je suis juste son cavalier.

\- C'est ça, marmonna Scorpius. Fais attention, hein, elle est plus fragile que l'autre pouffe de Cassandra ou que Alice.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et tendit un verre à Scorpius avant d'en remplir un troisième. Ils partirent vers la table où ils étaient installés tous ensemble.

\- Et toi ? Tu as déjà pu danser avec Sebastian ?

Scorpius sourit en coin, stratège.

\- A chaque fois que je croise son regard, il rougit, c'est si mignon…

\- Tu me fais peur.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, continua Scorpius, comploteur. Je compte bien obtenir un slow avant ma ronde de préfet.

\- En parlant de préfet… grogna Albus.

Scorpius n'avait eu le temps de boire qu'une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

\- Scorpius, viens danser ! s'exclama James.

Scorpius posa précipitamment son verre pour ne pas le renverser.

\- Je voulais me poser, Ja-

\- C'était pas une question !

James entraîna Scorpius sur la piste de danse et seulement là, il le relâcha pour faire la révérence codée par cette danse sorcière

\- Avoue, tu l'as fait exprès, sourit Scorpius, faisant lui aussi une révérence à James.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il, sans une once d'ironie.

\- Avant, tu étais beaucoup plus galant quand tu m'invitais à danser, rit Scorpius

James saisit la main de Scorpius et enchaîna les pas.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je me suis précipité : c'est la musique sur laquelle on a dansé en quatrième année.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Quand tu as accepté qu'on devienne amis, précisa James.

Scorpius sourit en se rappelant de l'invitation de James.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda James.

Il appuya sa paume contre celle de Scorpius et ils tournoyèrent dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

\- Bien sûr. Pour moi aussi ça compte, tu sais.

James enlaça leurs doigts. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, reculèrent, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes une main dans le dos.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour la série de slows de tout à l'heure ? demanda Scorpius en faisant un pas chassé.

\- Rien de bien intéressant, répondit James, détaché, en balayant la salle du regard.

James reprit la main de son cavalier et le fit tourner.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais les pas de la fille, rit Scorpius.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est une danse mixte, répliqua James. Qui fait la fille, j'aimerais bien le savoir, t'en es où avec Sebastian ?

James ponctua sa taquinerie par un pas plié. Scorpius haussa un sourcil désabusé.

\- Très fin, James, très fin. Figure-toi qu'on se cherche depuis le début de la soirée et je suis sûr qu'il va craquer pour les slows.

Scorpius fit passer James sous son bras. Ce dernier tourna Scorpius face à lui.

\- Mmm… Ben essaye de conclure d'ici notre ronde, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Scorpius serra sa main autour de celle de James pour le retenir.

\- J'avais raison. Pas besoin d'une faveur pour que tu danses avec moi.

James adressa un dernier regard à Scorpius et à peine la musique finie, il s'éclipsa vers un groupe de garçons où Scorpius reconnut un Serdaigle, homosexuel.

\- Eh ben, il perd pas de temps.

.

.

Scorpius et Albus discutaient tranquillement avec Jensen lorsque le chanteur annonça une série de slows. Albus eut un sursaut et se tourna vers Marina. Ok… il l'avait _un peu_ oubliée. Il lui sourit, charmeur, et tendit sa main. La jeune fille rosit de plaisir et accepta son invitation silencieuse. Ils se levèrent et Jensen secoua la tête.

\- J'y crois pas, c'est un vrai amortentia sur pattes. Il n'a même rien dit.

Alais passa une main câline dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa joue.

\- Laisse-le. Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Jensen sourit à sa copine et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Quant à Scorpius, il se leva avec la souplesse d'un félin, se glissa entre les élèves tel un serpent et finit par transpercer Sebastian de son regard digne d'un aigle royal.

\- Bonsoir.

Sebastian sursauta et se retourna vers Scorpius, très proche de lui dans son dos.

\- Scorp-

\- Alors, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda Scorpius en tendant ses doigts fins vers Sebastian.

Sebastian regarda autour de lui. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- Scorpius, je ne sais pas…

\- De quoi t'as peur ? répliqua le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Les sorciers sont totalement ouverts sur la question de l'homosexualité et ils n'en ont que faire de qui danse avec qui, il n'y a pas de normes.

Scorpius avait totalement raison. En fait, cela lui était un peu égal que Sebastian accepte ou non, il avait gagné son pari contre James et ceci n'était qu'un défi de plus. Sebastian n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. A moins que…

\- Je ne te demande rien de plus qu'une danse. Tu n'auras aucune obligation envers moi, rappela Scorpius.

Sebastian fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- En plus, tu avais accepté, rappela le sorcier, appuyant sur deux points sensibles des Gryffondors : la fidélité et la loyauté.

Et cela marcha. Le regard de Sebastian perdit de sa défensive et il prit la main de Scorpius.

\- Très bien Monsieur Scorpius Malfoy, allons danser.

.

.

Albus poussa un grognement une seconde avant que James ne s'arrête devant leur table.

\- Alais, est-ce que tu as vu Scorpius ?

La jeune fille se redressa sur les genoux de Jensen.

\- La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il dansait avec le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

James hocha la tête.

\- Parce qu'on doit partir pour notre ronde de préfets.

James soupira, faussement blasé.

\- Bon, je suppose que je vais le retrouver dans les couloirs en train de se faire tripoter.

Il croisa brièvement le regard d'Albus et quitta la Grande Salle. Il prit la direction des cachots et hocha la tête. Il avait raison, c'était la meilleure cachette pour se retrouver loin des regards en plaisante compagnie, il le savait bien, lui aussi avait utilisé ce couloir sombre qui menait aux cachots. Il s'appuya contre le mur et observa Scorpius, plaqué contre le mur par Sebastian qui dévorait son cou, sa jambe passée entre celles du Serpentard. Il avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. James secoua la tête et se redressa.

\- Le slow est terminé.

Sebastian s'écarta vivement et Scorpius lissa sa robe. Ses cheveux étaient moins parfaits qu'au début de la soirée.

\- A plus, Scorpius, marmonna Sebastian en s'éloignant.

Scorpius le regarda partir et haussa les épaules. Il se rapprocha de James et le regarda à travers les toiles d'araignées ombrageant ses yeux.

\- T'aurais pas pu attendre deux minutes de plus ?

\- Et vous regarde vous peloter alors que c'est interdit et que notre ronde a commencé depuis dix minutes ? Non.

James tourna les talons, la lumière de sa baguette allumée. Scorpius le suivit.

\- Au moins, s'il te restait des doutes sur sa bisexualité, tu as eu des preuves en direct.

\- J'en avais pas forcément besoin, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Vous allez aller plus loin tous les deux ?

\- Non. C'était pas l'objectif. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, c'est tout.

James sourit en coin.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si capricieux, rit James.

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant.

\- C'est pas ça. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Albus, j'ai décidé de m'affirmer et de tout faire pour obtenir ce que je veux. J'en ai assez de me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

James acquiesça.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, c'était vraiment désagréable de te voir te laisser avoir par mon frère comme ça.

\- Je sais vraiment pas comment je dois le prendre, marmonna Scorpius.

Le blond sursauta lorsque James s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui, la lumière de sa baguette éclairant son visage par en-dessous.

\- Tu fais peur comme ça.

\- Prends-le bien. Scorpius, je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on te fasse du mal, encore plus si c'est lui, alors qu'il se dit être ton meilleur ami.

Scorpius ne releva pas la formulation employée par James et le suivit rapidement lorsqu'il se remit à marcher.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement protecteur avec moi ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Entre gays, on se soutient, non ?

\- James, tu peux arrêter de déconner deux minutes ?

James et Scorpius arrivèrent à un croisement. James tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'élèves dans le couloir, puis continua tout droit.

\- Parce que je suis reconnaissant de la main que tu m'as tendue. Toi aussi, tu as pris soin de moi, tu as accepté d'écouter ma version des faits, ce qu'Albus n'a jamais accepté de faire. Et je dois énormément à ton père.

\- Et toi, tu as écouté sa version à lui ?

James baissa sa baguette pour que Scorpius ne perçoive pas son visage songeur.

\- Non. Non, je ne crois pas.

Scorpius sourit, puis fronça les sourcils, inquiet. James ne semblait pas aller bien. Son anniversaire était dans deux jours et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour ça s'arrangera ?

\- Quoi ? demanda James en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tout ça. Albus, Harry…

James haussa les épaules.

\- Alors, jusqu'où vous êtes allés avec Sebastian ? s'exclama James, changeant abruptement de sujet. Ou avec un autre garçon, dis-moi, je suis curieux.

Scorpius eut des flashs de ses séances de tripotage avec Albus. Oh non, il y avait des limites. Hors de question qu'il parle de ça avec James.

\- Ce que tu as vu, pas plus loin.

James nota avec une grimace que Scorpius avait éludé la deuxième partie de sa question.

\- Et toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ton goût ce soir ?

\- Scorpius, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre à la réponse colérique de James. Ok, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ok… Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ou bien tu vas retirer des points à Serpentard ?

Scorpius hocha la tête lorsqu'il réussit à arracher un sourire à son binôme.

\- Ah parce que comme ça, tu n'as pas encore acheté mon cadeau ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On va à Pré-au-Lard dans trois jours. Tu pourras choisir ce qui te fait plaisir.

James et Scorpius échangèrent un sourire.

\- Alors tu m'accordes une faveur à moi aussi ?

Scorpius scruta son camarade. Il préparait quelque chose de louche.

\- On va dire ça… J'ai peur.

* * *

Je suis fan de la tenue que j'ai imaginé pour Scorpius pour Halloween… Quelqu'un saurait la dessiner ? :yeuxdechaton:


	43. Le Victorieux face aux anciens

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! J'ai enfin écrit mon passage préféré de la fiction, hâte que vous le découvriez !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Alors oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'en posterais un toutes les semaines… jusqu'à ne plus en avoir en rab ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le Victorieux face aux anciens**

James sourit à ses amis qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement au petit-déjeuner pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Il s'installa et Amélia surgit dans son dos pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il éclata de rire et l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés. Il se servit en pancakes, heureux d'être ainsi entouré, et pendant un moment, il oublia le désastre qu'avait été son anniversaire l'année passée. Alors qu'il venait de recouvrir avec gourmandise ses pancakes de chocolat, un oiseau en papier se mit en vol stationnaire au-dessus de son petit-déjeuner. L'oiseaux tenait un petit paquet dans son bec. Il tendit la main pour que l'oiseau s'y pose. Celui-ci laissa tomber son paquet et prit la forme d'une feuille cartonnée pliée dans la main de James. Le sorcier déplia la feuille : _Joyeux anniversaire. Faut voir ce qu'ils inventent, tout ça pour un match. Albus._

James prit ensuite le petit paquet et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un pin's animé avec une photo de lui et clignotant : _Le Victorieux face aux anciens_. James ferma les yeux. Qui avait bien pu créer ces horreurs. Il se tourna vers là où son frère était assis. Celui-ci l'ignorait mais semblait jubiler alors qu'il tendait son bol à Jensen pour qu'il le remplisse de lait. Espèce de petit vicieux.

.

.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, James perdait en énergie. Il se souvenait l'année dernière lorsqu'à 16 heures il s'était éclipsé avec Tate pour aller préparer la cabane hurlante pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Il aurait dû sentir qu'il y avait une tension, Tate était moins souriant que d'habitude mais il n'avait rien vu. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une carte pour son anniversaire, mais James avait choisi de ne pas penser plus que ça à leur séparation. Mais plus il se rapprochait de la fin de la journée, plus il craignait une fête surprise ou bien un truc dans le genre. Scorpius, assis en face de lui, lui sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ? articula Scorpius silencieusement.

James sourit, rassurant, et hocha la tête. Mais dès que l'adolescent se fut reconcentré sur le cours, son sourire s'effaça. Et puis ils s'étaient disputés. Tate et lui s'étaient violemment disputés. James s'était senti totalement perdu et abandonné, une fois de plus.

\- Monsieur Potter.

James sursauta et releva la tête vers Harry. Les autres élèves baissèrent la tête, même s'ils étaient fortement intéressés par l'échange entre père et fils.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Vous êtes avec nous ou pas ?

James ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux. Qui était-il pour lui réprimander son attention en classe ? Harry avait été aussi arrogant et désordonné que son père. Il avait uniquement bien réussi car il était le Sauveur et avait des facilités.

Mais James se mordit furieusement la langue pour ne pas exprimer ses pensées à haute voix. Il hocha difficilement la tête.

\- Oui.

Harry hocha la tête et reprit où il s'était arrêté. Scorpius lança un nouveau regard inquiet à James, mais il l'ignora, trop occupé à fixer son père. Il ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire, alors qu'il en avait déjà eu l'occasion. James n'attendait pas qu'il sorte de son rôle de professeur, juste un mot à son attention, comme Albus et lui le faisaient chaque année. Mais se souvenait-il qu'aujourd'hui était la date anniversaire de la naissance de son premier fils ?

.

.

Scorpius toqua à la porte de la chambre de James.

\- James, je peux entrer ?

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas. Scorpius haussa un sourcil et ouvrit doucement la porte.

\- Oh James, c'est l'heure de-

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Scorpius sursauta. James s'était vivement retourné vers lui alors qu'il était couché sur son lit. Il se laissa tout de suite retombé dessus mais Scorpius avait vu à quel point il était en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Scorpius.

\- Rien. Va-t'en.

\- On doit faire notre ronde et je ne te laisse pas seul dans cet état.

James soupira bruyamment, agacé. Scorpius s'assit au bord du lit.

\- C'est à cause de Tate, c'est ça ?

James serra les poings et se retourna à nouveau si violemment que Scorpius du se lever.

\- Mais Morgana, c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es psychomage ou quoi ?! Et pourquoi tu rapportes tout à l'autre là !

\- Tu vas te calmer ok ? s'agaça Scorpius. Je cherche juste à t'aider !

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! cracha James en se levant. Si j'ai pas envie d'être heureux le jour de mon anniversaire c'est mon droit ! J'ai encore le droit de ressentir ce que je veux, non ?!

La voix de James avait faibli sur la fin. Il se rassit et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi. Prends un préfet en chef ou n'importe qui pour la ronde, mais laisse-moi.

Scorpius serra les dents, ravala sa frustration et quitta la pièce.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'autre, il a ses règles ?

Albus s'était permis cette remarque uniquement parce qu'il avait senti que Scorpius était énervé contre James.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé, répondit Scorpius en levant sa baguette plus haut pour éclairer le couloir. Je lui ai demandé si c'était à cause de Tate-

\- Attends, le coupa Albus en levant les yeux au ciel, ça fait un an là.

Scorpius sourit. Les deux frères n'avaient pas la même vision des relations amoureuses.

\- Il l'a quitté le jour de son anniversaire, c'est normal que ça le travaille. Mais quand j'ai parlé de Tate, il m'a envoyé chier.

Albus émit un « tss » agacé, mais n'en dit pas plus. Il était heureux de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, alors il n'allait pas envenimer les choses.

\- Ça ne peut pas être de ma faute, je le lui ai souhaité, ricana Albus.

\- Je suis fier de toi, sourit Scorpius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Albus le repoussa en riant. Scorpius repassa les mots d'Albus dans sa tête et fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Al', tu sais si Harry lui a souhaité son anniversaire ?

Albus tourna dans un couloir, suivi de Scorpius. Il réfléchissait.

\- Hmm… non, dit-il finalement. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas souvenir qu'il l'ait fait lorsqu'on était enfant. Je me souviens… des anniversaires fêtés chez ma grand-mère mais je ne crois pas que mon père l'ait appelé ou quoi que ce soit… En tout cas, pas aux anniversaires qu'on a fêtés ensemble.

Albus retourna huit ans en arrière, lorsque James avait essayé de venir jusqu'au manoir pour l'anniversaire de son petit frère… ou pour voir leur père. Il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu.

\- Scorpius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Scorpius tourna légèrement sa baguette vers Albus pour voir son visage.

\- Oui ?

\- Cet été, quand… quand tu es parti chez ton grand-père, je suis allé voir mon père et je lui ai dit qu'il devrait parler à James.

Scorpius s'arrêta sous la surprise. Albus s'arrêta lui aussi et regarda son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Scorpius.

Il était surpris mais aussi fier et intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Albus pour qu'il ait ce revirement de situation ? Et dans ce cas-là, pourquoi était-il si froid avec James ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas froid mais indifférent. Était-ce bon signe ou non ? Normalement non, mais avec cette information cela changeait la donne.

\- Il est venu me voir, grogna Albus, à propos de ce qui s'est passé au bal. Il a pris ta défense et m'a dit qu'il n'était pas possible d'avancer en restant dans les non-dits. Que si je ne m'excusais pas, je te perdrais définitivement.

Scorpius hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Et il avait raison. Alors je me suis dit… que si mon père avait quelque chose à se reprocher ou que des choses devaient être dites, ben qu'il le fasse.

Scorpius sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Albus.

\- Albus, vraiment, tu m'impressionnes.

Le brun sourit et chatouilla les côtes de Scorpius.

\- Eh bien, s'il ne faut que ça pour que tu m'admires, je vais être sympa plus souvent avec James !

Scorpius se débattit sous les chatouilles et lança un regard éloquent à Albus. Il savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- Alors tu penses que monsieur fait sa crise à cause de lui ? Harry ne lui aurait pas souhaité son anniversaire alors qu'il en a eu l'occasion toute la journée ?

\- Je crois que la réponse est dans la question, Albus.

Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin en silence, puis leurs pensées furent interrompues par un élève dehors après le couvre-feu et ils retrouvèrent le sourire.

.

.

Scorpius avait décidé de se servir des révélations d'Albus pour lui demander une faveur le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Albus avait froncé les sourcils, l'avait traité d'« espèce de serpent vicieux », puis avait accepté la demande de Scorpius : qu'ils aillent tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, James compris.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne s'était pas vraiment excusé auprès de Scorpius. Il avait d'abord été distant et le jeune Malfoy s'était demandé s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis James était revenu lui parler comme si de rien n'était, mais le regard voilé. Scorpius avait insisté pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble à Pré-au-Lard pour son anniversaire, soulignant le fait qu'ils se devaient tous deux une faveur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils déambulaient tous ensemble dans les rues du village sorcier. James souriait finement et ne se manifestait que lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. Albus restait près de Scorpius, sans se montrer possessif. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver aujourd'hui et puis Scorpius avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important : Harry n'avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire à James. De toute façon, il ne resterait pas tout l'après-midi, il avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid pour dresser les jeunes hippogriffes. Il s'intéressait de plus en plus aux créatures magiques.

\- Dis Scorpius ?

Scorpius se tourna vers James. Ils attendaient dehors avec Rose et Alais, pendant que les autres achetaient des confiseries.

\- Hmm ?

James regardait le sol. Il semblait fragile et Scorpius se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour lui. Sa voix était enrouée tant il avait été silencieux ces trois derniers jours.

\- J'ai trouvé la faveur que je veux te demander.

Scorpius sourit en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pu m'inventer, ricana Scorpius.

James tourna son visage vers Scorpius.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'on marche ensemble. Mon bras passé sous le tien. Pendant cette sortie.

Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête et de tendre son bras à James. Ce dernier hésita un instant, surpris que Scorpius accepte aussi vite. Puis il se rapprocha et serra le bras de Scorpius dans sa poigne. Scorpius fut surpris de sa force et pourtant James tremblait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi à chercher quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre, des questions, des réponses, mais rien ne vint.

\- Les garçons, on y va ?

Scorpius et James se tournèrent vers Alais et Rose qui avaient fait quelques pas pour rejoindre le reste de la bande qui sortait de la boutique. Ils les suivirent sans se lâcher. Albus tiqua en les voyant, puis choisit de les ignorer et de continuer à discuter avec son cousin Hugo.

Ils allèrent s'installer aux Trois Balais et commandèrent des bièraubeurres.

\- Moi je dis qu'on pourrait trinquer en l'honneur de James, pour son anniversaire ! proposa Jensen en levant son verre.

James sourit et leva lui aussi son verre.

\- Merci Jensen, c'est gentil.

Albus adressa un sourire à Scorpius. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais pour Scorpius, il était prêt à accepter beaucoup. Les discussions allèrent bon train, James parlait surtout avec Jensen et ses cousins, Albus taquinait Sam avec l'appui d'Alice et Scorpius prenait la défense de Sam. Bien sûr, il s'était attiré les remarques des deux complices qui lui firent remarquer qu'il était bien plus fourbe qu'eux deux réunis et le débat général autour de la table devint : qui était le plus Serpentard ? Bien entendu, Hugo, Elisabeth et Théo défendaient leurs maisons et la discussion continua au deuxième, voire au troisième degré, car les sorciers s'amusèrent à énumérer tous les clichés les plus ridicules sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

Albus termina sa bièraubeurre et se leva.

\- Bon, je vous laisse continuer à débattre. Hagrid m'attend.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour, dit Rose.

\- Ouais, à plus !

Il frictionna les cheveux de Scorpius et s'éloigna avant de s'attirer ses foudres. Le groupe termina leurs consommation et Scorpius refusa que James paye.

\- Je t'invite, dit-il.

James lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il lui rendrait bien la pareille un jour.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est juste un verre, rit Scorpius en tenant la porte aux filles.

\- Non, merci d'avoir insisté pour que je vienne, répondit James en refermant la porte des Trois Balais derrière eux. Je passe un bon moment.

Scorpius tendit son bras et James sourit en le prenant, heureux qu'il n'ait pas oublié.

\- Ben écoute tant mieux, c'était le but, sourit Scorpius.

Ils discutèrent tout en suivant les autres qui de temps en temps s'arrêtaient devant des vitrines pour regarder s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Albus est parti retrouver Hagrid ?

\- Oui, il va l'aider à dresser les hippogriffes, c'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Les créatures, je veux dire. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus, tu fais quoi comme stage cet été ?

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier ça ? s'exclama James. Décidément, le Quidditch c'est juste un passe-temps pour toi !

\- Ah oui ! réalisa Scorpius en se tapant le front. Tu vas travailler au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise. Ah, ça a du bon d'avoir une ancienne joueuse professionnelle comme mère !

\- Faut bien qu'un de mes parents me serve à quelque chose.

Scorpius se tourna vers James, mais ce dernier sourit.

\- Ça va Scorpius.

James souffla.

\- Bon, je vais retrouver mes amis, ils ont dit qu'ils m'attendraient chez Zonko.

Il sourit à Scorpius.

\- Merci encore. A plus.

\- A plus, répondit Scorpius en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il rejoignit ses amis.

.

.

Scorpius souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard. Ils avaient marché tout l'après-midi dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, fait les boutiques, puis ils étaient retournés boire un coup et pour finir ils étaient allés se goinfrer des sucreries achetées chez Honeydukes dans la cabane hurlante. Les autres étaient toujours en train de s'amuser là-bas mais Scorpius avait commencé à avoir froid et il voulait retrouver Albus pour savoir comment s'était passé son après-midi. Il sortit sa baguette, jeta un sortilège pour réchauffer ses joues rosies par le vent frais et s'avança dans les couloirs. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir et sourit à Harry qui lui fit un signe de la main. Ils se rejoignirent.

\- Comment tu vas, Scorpius ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va. Tu étais à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Oui, je viens de rentrer. Tu as vu Albus ? Il est parti plus tôt, il avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid.

\- Oui, je sais, j'étais avec eux cet après-midi. Albus est retourné dans les cachots, je crois.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Scorpius en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Les bébés hippogriffes sont adorables. Enfin, d'après Hagrid bien sûr. Albus a un bandage à chaque doigt à cause des coups de bec, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius rit. Harry jouait les blasés mais il savait que les hippogriffes lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs.

\- Avoue, tu t'es bien amusé !

Harry lança un regard en coin à Scorpius.

\- Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ? dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un cri dans le couloir les interrompit.

\- Harry !

Scorpius et Harry se retournèrent. James marchait dans le couloir, venant dans leur direction d'un pas brusque, saccadé et maladroit. Scorpius fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. James avait le visage déformé par la douleur, ses yeux étaient vitreux, son regard mal assuré.

\- Alors tu vas bien ? Tu dors la nuit, toi, hein ? cracha James en s'arrêtant devant les deux sorciers.

Il fixait Harry les dents serrées. Il grogna, frustré.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine c'est ça, Harry ! Je n'en vaux même pas la peine !

Scorpius voulut faire un pas pour intervenir mais James se mit à ricaner avec amertume.

\- Harry… Putain de merde je t'appelle Harry ! Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler papa ?!

La voix de James se brisa. Harry était cloué sur place. Scorpius passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, désarmé.

\- Tu sais que c'était mon anniversaire il y a trois jours ? Il y a 16 ans tu me donnais la vie. Et tu n'en as rien à faire, je ne suis rien pour toi, rien qu'un avorton, une erreur, un bâtard ! Pourquoi tu as baisé avec ma mère si tu ne voulais pas d'enfant !

Harry sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Scorpius sentait son estomac se nouer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Le visage de James en était baigné depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot « papa ».

\- Pourquoi, continua James ne parvenant plus à contenir ses sanglots, pourquoi tu m'as donné la vie si je ne mérite même pas un regard de ta part ? Pourquoi papa, tu ne veux pas me donner un peu de l'amour que tu accordes à Albus, pourquoi lui compte tellement et moi je ne suis qu'un échec ?!

Il ne tenait pas sur ses pieds, il semblait complètement saoul et pourtant pour la première fois il exprimait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu sais que ma répartition a beaucoup fait parler de moi, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis allé à Serpentard alors que toi, le grand Harry Potter, tu as choisi le courage et la loyauté de Gryffondor. Alors c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche ? Non ! Toi tu es lâche ! Tu as abandonné un enfant, tu m'as abandonné seul avec elle alors que j'avais besoin de toi, tu m'as laissé alors que _lui_ tu l'as gardé ! Par Merlin, tu vas me dire pourquoi ?! Tu sais quoi, le Choixpeau a trouvé quelque chose de sombre en moi, une plaie béante, un vide, oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, une grande colère et un sentiment d'injustice ! Et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi que je l'ai combattu, ricana James en vacillant. Je voulais me laisser avaler, après tout, pour qui est-ce que ça allait compter ? Certainement pas pour mon papa… Mais lui !

James montra Scorpius, gardant toujours son regard dans celui-ci de Harry qui se sentait perdre le contrôle face à un tel déferlement d'émotions.

\- Lui et son père m'ont apporté plus d'amour que tu ne m'as jamais accordé d'attention. Papa ! PAPA !

Harry leva le poing et le frappa contre le mur. Scorpius sursauta et Harry serra brusquement James dans ses bras, se laissant tomber sur le sol pour retenir l'adolescent qui se débattait, sans pour autant lâcher la robe de son père qu'il tenait entre ses poings serrés. Scorpius s'appuya contre le mur, en haleine. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il resta là à observer les deux Potter. Les sanglots de James étaient étouffés par l'épaule de Harry. Harry murmurait des mots doux en le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé… James, je suis tellement désolé… ça va aller. Je suis là, je ne partirais plus. Je suis désolé…

Harry tenait James dans ses bras et il lui semblait avoir un enfant fragile et meurtri dans ses bras, l'enfant dont il n'avait jamais pris soin et qui était pourtant le sien. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Les enfants étaient sa faiblesse, peut-être leur innocence, un souvenir de guerre, une cicatrice de ses années de souffrance, le manque d'amour que lui avait vécu, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais accordé d'intérêt à la douleur de James. James, l'enfant qui ressemblait tant à son père, celui qui portait son nom et celui de son parrain. Deux hommes qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était et voilà comment il avait honoré leur mémoire. En abandonnant son fils aîné.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut durer une éternité au jeune Malfoy, Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Il est en train de faire un malaise. Nous allons l'emmener chez Hannah, je crois qu'il a pris des potions gueule de bois.

Scorpius hocha la tête et aida Harry à soutenir James. Scorpius échangea un regard avec Harry et ce dernier sembla comprendre sa question muette. Il fit un signe de la tête à Scorpius en direction d'une tapisserie qui cachait un passage : ne croiser personne et ne pas avertir Albus pour le moment.

.

.

James ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentit un haut-le-cœur le prendre et se tourna brusquement sur le côté où une bassine l'attendait. Il toussa violemment et s'essuya du revers de la main avant de se laisser retomber sur son coussin, toujours sur le côté. Il réalisa à travers son regard brouillé que la bassine disparut, laissant la place à une personne. Il releva les yeux et vit Scorpius s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Crois-moi, sans les potions d'Hannah, ce serait pire.

James referma les yeux. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il se sentait mal physiquement mais son esprit était en paix. Il sentait encore les bras de Harry serrés autour de lui. Il s'était pour la première fois senti en sécurité. Au creux des bras de son père. James rouvrit les yeux lorsque Scorpius prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

James croisa le regard gris empli d'inquiétude. Il sourit à Scorpius pour le rassurer et le blond répondit à son sourire. Il serra sa main.

\- D'accord.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Harry entra. James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Tu as prévenu Ginny ?

Harry et Scorpius ne relevèrent pas le fait qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom.

\- Non, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant le lit de James.

\- Draco alors ?

\- Oui. Mais il ne va pas venir. Car un de tes parents doit être averti de ton état et c'est le cas. Ton père est là.

James regarda Harry et il se remit à pleurer. Il se tourna sur le dos et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

\- Par Morgana… Pardon…

Scorpius saisit ses deux mains, tira sur les épaules de James pour qu'il se redresse et le serra dans ses bras. James posa maladroitement ses mains dans son dos.

\- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, tu entends ?

James ne fit aucun mouvement alors Scorpius le serra d'avantage encore.

\- Tu entends ? Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

James ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- D'accord…


	44. L'oiseau messager

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! J'ai enfin écrit mon passage préféré de la fiction, hâte que vous le découvriez !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'en posterais un toutes les semaines… jusqu'à ne plus en avoir en rab ! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'oiseau messager**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

James regardait le paquet que lui tendait Scorpius. Le blond s'était absenté pendant l'heure du repas et Harry était resté avec lui. James savait que Scorpius avait dû parler à Albus, mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet pour l'instant. Il était bien trop intrigué par le paquet que lui tendait le serpentard.

\- Tu es parti avant qu'on choisisse ton cadeau, alors je l'ai choisi moi-même.

James prit la boîte que lui tendait son ami et l'observa. Il essaye de déterminer de quel magasin pouvait venir le paquet mais il n'avait jamais vu ces petits écrins bleu ciel. Il l'ouvrit. Une perle aux couleurs mouvantes reposait sur un coussin. James la prit délicatement dans sa main et découvrit que c'était un porteclé.

\- C'est une perle provenant d'une huître à rêves.

Les couleurs pastels de la perle se reflétaient dans les yeux de James.

\- C'est une petite boutique spécialisée dans la magie de la mer qui vient d'ouvrir dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé. La femme qui tient la boutique est la fille de celle qui a ouvert une boutique comme ça pour la première fois. Mon père et ma mère l'ont découvert pendant leur lune de miel.

James caressa la perle du bout du doigt. Elle était si douce et fragile que James craignait de la briser.

\- C'est un porte bonheur. C'est fragile et très résistant à la fois. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la prendre en porteclé, ça aurait fait trop féminin un collier ou un bracelet.

James regarda enfin Scorpius. Il était assis sur la chaise près de lui, souriant. James baissa sa main et serra la perle entre ses doigts.

\- Merci Scorpius.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

James plongea dans son regard.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Oui James ? s'amusa le blond.

\- Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander ? questionna-t-il en faisant mine d'avoir peur.

James renifla, amusé.

\- Tu veux bien me reprendre dans tes bras, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ?

Scorpius sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il haussa timidement les épaules.

\- Si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le lit et James se redressa. Scorpius passa ses bras autour des épaules de James et se serra contre lui. James enlaça sa taille et le serra plus fort encore. Scorpius posa sa tête contre celle de James et remonta l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de l'aîné des Potter. James soupira, apaisé.

\- Je préfère cette faveur à un truc étrange que tu aurais pu me demander, chuchota Scorpius.

James pouffa doucement de rire. Il n'ajouta rien.

.

.

Scorpius sourit à James lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius sortit le premier, suivi de James. Depuis deux semaines, ils s'attendaient pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. James allait beaucoup mieux. Le jour qui avait suivi son éclat, Harry était resté à ses côtés toute la journée. Les élèves avaient bien sûr parlé mais Scorpius s'était appliqué à les faire taire, jouant de son influence et de sa place aux côtés d'Albus. Lui aussi avait aidé. Scorpius l'avait retrouvé le soir et lui avait dit qu'Harry allait jouer son rôle de père pour James. Albus n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Il avait compris que Scorpius était bouleversé et que quelque chose s'était passé. Il s'était contenté de consoler son ami et la semaine qui avait suivi, il avait fusillé du regard toute personne qui essayait de profiter de la faiblesse de James. La première fois qu'il avait recroisé James, il avait grimacé un sourire et James n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il s'était contenté de penser que c'était un réflexe ou bien de la pitié et s'était éloigné.

Scorpius laissa passer James lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit.

\- Scorp'.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais… comment mon frère a réagi ?

\- Ben tu as bien vu, il-

\- Je te demande comment il a vraiment réagi. Il ne doit pas vraiment apprécier que je m'immisce dans sa vie.

Ginny n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Harry avait laissé James dans son bureau afin qu'il appelle sa mère par voie de cheminée. James n'avait pas parlé de comment les choses s'étaient passées, il avait juste dit qu'Harry et lui essaieraient désormais d'apprendre à se connaître. Ginny était restée silencieuse un instant, puis avait hoché la tête : « C'est bien. Sois prudent, James ». Et il fut soulagé. Elle n'allait pas aller contre son désir. James était sûr que cela avait déjà fait le tour de toute la famille et que sa grand-mère était très heureuse. Harry et lui s'étaient vu pendant le week-end, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble dans les appartements du professeur, discuté de ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, des cours et des enfants Weasley. James ne s'était pas posé de questions, il avait parlé de choses et d'autres, tout ce qui d'une manière ou d'une autre lui permettait de dire à son père qui il était. Et il avait été heureux de découvrir leurs points communs, des tics qu'ils avaient, des ressemblances dans son visage.

Mais Albus… James se sentait vraiment mal vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne se sentait pas complètement heureux, même s'il savait que cette place lui revenait. En réalité il ne prenait rien à personne, il avait enfin droit à ce qui lui revenait par le sang. Mais en pratique, Albus voyait son frère se rapprocher d'Harry, alors qu'il l'avait eu pour lui seul toutes ces années.

\- James, je t'assure, ses agissements sont en accord avec ce qu'il pense.

\- J'y crois pas.

Scorpius s'arrêta et prit les mains de James dans les siennes.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il t'envie ?

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'Albus aussi aimerait renouer des liens sincères avec sa mère ? Tu ne crois pas que cette chance que tu as de tisser des liens avec ton père, d'avoir à nouveau tes deux parents dans ta vie, Albus l'aimerait aussi ? N'oublie pas que les rapports qu'il a avec Ginny ne sont pas si différents de ceux que tu avais avec Harry, il y a encore deux semaines.

\- Mais ils se parlent, ils se-

Scorpius serra les mains de James.

\- James, réfléchis deux secondes.

La voix de Scorpius était douce, son regard encourageant.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que leurs rapports sont ceux d'un fils et sa mère ?

James se calma lorsque Scorpius caressa ses mains. Et il réalisa que son ami avait raison.

\- Alors… il m'en veut.

Scorpius lâcha les mains de James lorsque des élèves passèrent dans le couloir. Il plongea dans le regard de James.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-il, hésitant. Si Albus apprend que je t'ai dit ça, il va me tuer.

Il rit nerveusement devant l'air inquiet de James.

\- T'inquiète, je prends le risque. Albus a dit à votre père qu'il devrait lui parler.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama James.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Albus avait fait quelque chose dans son intérêt ? Il se sentit mal, soudain.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Scorpius sourit et ne put s'empêcher de reprendre les mains de James dans les siennes. Celles du brun étaient gelées.

\- Quelqu'un lui a conseillé de parler à son meilleur ami parce que les non-dits empêchent d'avancer.

James se perdit dans les yeux reconnaissants de Scorpius. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il voulut retirer ses mains. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Scorpius le lâcha finalement et continua son chemin.

\- James, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'Albus est heureux que tu te rapproches d'Harry. Mais tu en as le droit et il l'a compris.

James le rattrapa.

\- Merci Scorpius.

\- Arrête de me remercier, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Si. Tu m'as dit que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Il serra brièvement les doigts de Scorpius dans sa main et les relâcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

.

.

Le répit fut malheureusement de courte durée. Le mois de décembre venait de commencer lorsque Scorpius s'écroula en cours de divination. Firenze claqua rapidement des talons pour se précipiter auprès de l'adolescent.

\- Ecartez-vous ! grogna-t-il.

Il savait très bien ce qui se passait.

\- L'étrangeté attise la haine. Mais la haine rassemblera ceux qui doivent l'être.

Jensen et Alais échangèrent un regard. Une nouvelle prédiction. Firenze souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras et les élèves sursautèrent en voyant ses yeux blancs.

\- Mais enlevez-vous bon sang !

Il passa entre les élèves et prit la direction de l'infirmerie, suivi par Jensen et Alais. James écrivit un mot, chuchota une formule et transformé en oiseau, le papier s'envola dans le couloir. L'oiseau se glissa dans l'interstice d'une porte, traversa la salle de DCFM et se posa sur le bureau d'Harry qui sourit. Cela lui rappelait le mot que lui avait envoyé Draco en troisième année. Il le déplia et lut le message, les sourcils froncés : _Scorpius a fait un malaise. Prédiction._

\- Excusez-moi mais nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et laissa ses élèves, en train de s'entraîner à se désarmer, tout seuls. Il traversa les couloirs, monta les étages et entra dans l'infirmerie. Hannah passait sa baguette au-dessus du front de Scorpius.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Alais grimaça.

\- C'est toujours très douloureux. Je comprends pas, c'est censé s'apaiser avec le temps, non ?

\- Il est encore jeune, répondit Hannah en s'écartant lorsque Scorpius soupira d'aise. Ça devrait aller maintenant. Je dois appeler Draco ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis là, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Un truc à propos de la haine, répondit Jensen.

Harry hocha la tête, songeur.

\- Bien, restez à ses côtés et questionnez-le sur sa vision. Peut-être qu'il s'en souviendra cette fois-ci.

Harry fit voler sa cape et repartit.

.

.

Mais lorsque Scorpius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après le déjeuner pour aller s'y reposer, Albus et lui se figèrent. La chambre de Scorpius était dans un état désastreux. Son matelas et ses couvertures avaient été balancés sur le sol, sa commode était ouverte, la lampe de chevet brisée sur le sol. Albus secouait la tête, effarée.

\- Mais-

\- Non, cria Scorpius en s'accroupissant au sol devant la commode. Le coffret d'ingrédients que vous m'aviez offert et-

Il se redressa brusquement, grimaça à cause de sa tête qui le faisait toujours souffrir et fouilla partout.

\- La ballerine !

\- Quoi ? répondit Albus en s'approchant, sortant enfin de sa léthargie.

\- Le porteclé, la ballerine qui appartenait à ma mère ! paniqua Scorpius.

\- Attends, calme-toi, on va la retrouver.

Albus se mit à chercher lui aussi. Il retrouva la pierre à souvenirs sous le lit, ébréchée.

\- Quel espèce de connard a pu faire ça, grinça Albus.

\- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Scorpius en se laissant retomber contre la tête de lit, serrant la ballerine entre ses doigts.

Albus se releva, il prit sa baguette et remit les choses en ordre autant que possible.

\- Il faut prévenir la directrice. Personne n'est censé pouvoir rentrer dans vos appartements. C'est forcément un préfet.

Albus se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il manqua de percuter Rose qui entra en furie dans la chambre.

\- Les affaires d'Alais ont été vandalisées !

\- Mais comment t'es rentré, toi ? s'exclama son cousin. Celles de Scorpius aussi, mais il ne manque rien.

Scorpius sortit de la chambre, le visage sombre.

\- C'est à cause de moi. A cause de mes visions.

Les deux cousins se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je ne rentre pas dans le chaudron. Alors ils ont voulu nous le faire payer.

Il sortit de la pièce, évitant Albus qui voulait le retenir.

\- Je dois rejoindre Alais.

\- Scorpius, attends ! appela Rose.

Albus la retint.

\- Il a raison, regarde.

Rose se retourna et suivit le regard d'Albus. Le sorcier avait essayé de ranger les tiroirs d'un coup de baguette et un message s'était formé dans les airs : _Scorpius la voyante_.

\- C'est… ridicule, grimaça Rose.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, grogna Albus. Je vais chercher mon père.

.

.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

\- Draco, calme-toi…

La Directrice McGonagall suivait Draco Malfoy du regard, qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, fulminant. Harry était assis devant le bureau et regardait son ami, inquiet.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais quelle génération d'attardés ! Comment peuvent-ils s'attacher à des clichés de cette façon ?!

\- Rappelez-vous à leur âge, soupira le professeur McGonagall. Malheureusement la réputation du troisième œil a la vie dure et je sais de quoi je parle, moi aussi je ne le vois pas… d'un très bon œil, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Harry et elle échangèrent un sourire. Draco finit par s'assoir, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'entrée de Daphnée.

\- Professeur McGonagall, c'est inadmissible ! Vous devez faire quelque chose !

\- Madame Greengrass, asseyez-vous je vous prie, dit calmement la vieille femme.

Daphnée s'installa à côté de son beau-frère. Il prit sa main et la serra.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Daphnée, je ne voulais pas que ces histoires retombent sur Alais.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, grogna la sorcière. C'est la faute de ces foutus adolescents. Sérieusement, on était comme ça, professeur ?

Harry toussota et la femme le fusilla du regard.

\- Le Gryffondor, on t'a rien demandé, répondit-elle, amusée.

McGonagall sourit, nostalgique, puis se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour retrouver le coupable. Le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard va être changé et les moyens d'accéder aux dortoirs des préfets vont être renforcés. Nous allons tout faire pour retrouver le ou les coupables grâce au sortilège lancé sur les affaires de Scorpius, mais cela s'annonce compliqué. Les dortoirs des préfets sont facilement accessibles, d'ailleurs les élèves se baladent de salle commune en salle commune, et avec les cours, il sera difficile de savoir le dernier sortilège lancé par la baguette du coupable, il l'a très certainement déjà réutilisée. Scorpius et Alais devraient faire la liste de ceux qui veulent leur nuire.

Daphnée et Draco ricanèrent, amers.

\- La liste est longue, répondit Harry pour décoder la réaction des deux anciens Serpentards. Scorpius n'est pas apprécié non seulement parce qu'il possède le don du troisième œil, mais aussi parce qu'il a tenu tête à Ulysse, parce qu'il est l'ami d'Albus et le fils de Draco. Et donc, par extension, ils s'en sont pris à Alais. Sans compter que Scorpius est aussi ami avec mon aîné, James.

Daphnée et Draco se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry. Le brun sourit en coin.

\- Bien, soupira Minerva. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour protéger Scorpius et Alais. Je vais aussi contacter Sybille Trelawney : une intervention de sa part avec l'appui de tout le corps enseignant pourrait faire réfléchir certains de nos élèves. Harry, peut-être que votre témoignage aiderait également. Les élèves vous respectent. Si vous prenez la défense de Scorpius ouvertement, cela pourrait en dissuader certains.

Elle joignit ses mains et baissa les yeux, songeuse.

\- En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée que les choses se passent comme ça. J'aimerais tellement que les choses aient évolué, mais il y aura toujours de nouvelles manières de discriminer ceux qui sont différents, même dans la société sorcière.

Draco, Harry et Daphnée hochèrent la tête, désolés.

.

.

\- Scorpius…

Le blond était inconsolable. Alais caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Scorpius pleurait doucement dans les bras de sa cousine. Elle le serrait et lui serrait le livre de sa mère contre sa poitrine.

\- C'est pas juste. J'étais tellement fier de ce don que j'ai hérité d'elle et une bande de… de… de salopards a tout gâché, répéta Scorpius.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne dois pas les laisser choisir à ta place ce qui te détermine, répéta également Albus. Tu dois rester fier du troisième œil et l'affiner ! Comme tu le dis, Scorpius, c'est un don ! Un don qu'ils n'ont pas et grâce auquel tu as obtenu un stage au Ministère. Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout !

Albus releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. James s'arrêta et son regard se porta immédiatement sur Scorpius. Le blond ne releva pas la tête, il essayait de se calmer, concentré sur les caresses de sa cousine dans son dos.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, arrête de te torturer, murmura Alais. Tu n'y peux rien.

James se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je vais juste récupérer un truc.

Il était en colère et ne voulait qu'une chose, consoler Scorpius, mais il était déjà bien entouré. Il espérait retrouver le coupable, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire, ni par où commencer.

\- Attends, reste.

James et Albus se fixèrent. Albus hocha la tête. Ils signaient une trêve pour s'unir contre ceux qui voulaient du mal à Scorpius. James s'assit à côté de son frère, devant Scorpius.

\- Scorpius. Scorpius, regarde-moi.

Le blond écarta ses mains pour regarder l'aîné des Potter. James prit ses cheveux et les repoussa en arrière.

\- Il y a peu de temps, tu m'as aidé à me relever, tu m'as écouté, tu m'as consolé.

Alais esquissa un sourire et observa les deux Potter l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur Scorpius.

\- Alors Albus et moi nous allons tout faire pour te protéger. Pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de le faire tout seul, mais parce que nous sommes en colère.

Albus se mordit la langue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle pour lui, mais il aimait encore moins que James ait raison.

\- Tu vas te ressaisir Scorpius, parce que tu as raison : c'est injuste ce qu'ils ont fait. Alors ne leur donne pas raison. Continue à travailler ton don. Il vient de ta mère, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. Il vaut plus que ce que ces connards t'ont fait. Alors bats-toi, Scorpius, et lorsque tu faibliras et que les critiques seront trop nombreuses, Albus et moi on sera là.

\- Et moi ! s'exclama Alais en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de s'attaquer aux Greengrass-Malfoy !

Scorpius retrouva le sourire. Il regarda Albus et James.

\- Merci.


	45. French kiss

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! J'ai enfin écrit mon passage préféré de la fiction, hâte que vous le découvriez !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Ceci est mon avant-dernier chapitre corrigé… mais j'avais prévu le coup ! Je posterais le dernier que j'ai corrigé la semaine prochaine avant mon départ en vacances et profiterais de celles-ci pour écrire la suite et corriger. La suite sera donc publiée à partir de septembre !

Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : French kiss**

James saisit son verre et but une longue gorgée d'eau. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise et soupira de bien-être. Harry, assis en face de lui, sourit. Nous étions le samedi 15 décembre et père et fils se retrouvaient pour déjeuner ensemble, un samedi par mois. Les autres étaient réservés à Scorpius et Albus, s'ils le souhaitaient. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre eux. Au début, les silences étaient pesants, James, bien qu'heureux de connaître son père et de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure. Lorsqu'ils discutaient, il fallait faire attention aux mots et aux sujets. Ils parlaient très peu de Ginny et quand ça arrivait, James se forçait à dire maman pour ne pas créer d'animosité dans l'échange. Un jour, cela lui avait échappé et Harry avait simplement relevé qu'Albus aussi l'appelait comme ça. L'adulte s'était senti triste après ce lapsus. Triste que cette femme qu'il avait aimée inspire autant de mépris ou d'indifférence à ses propres enfants.

Maintenant, les sujets venaient d'eux-mêmes et les silences n'était plus signe de gêne mais d'apaisement. Le seul sujet qu'il n'abordaient jamais était Albus. La seule fois où ils en avaient parlé, c'était après les évènements qui avaient touché Scorpius et Alais. James avait dit qu'Albus et lui faisaient une trêve. Il s'était inquiété qu'Harry évoque leur relation, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et finalement, James ne savait dire s'il l'aurait voulu ou non.

McGonagall n'avait pas encore retrouvé le ou les coupables. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il était bien compliqué de déterminer qui avait pu faire le coup. Le professeur Picquery avait mené son enquête auprès d'Ulysse et sa bande mais ces derniers étaient en cours au moment des faits. C'était arrivé en plein après-midi et plusieurs classes des différentes maisons n'avaient pas eu cours. De plus, tout le monde ou presque savait que Scorpius avait ce don et nombreux étaient ceux qui considéraient cette capacité comme maléfique. Scorpius allait mieux, il avait suivi les conseils des Potter et en jouait même, simulant des visions sombres et dangereuses à proximité de ceux qui le regardaient de travers. James n'avait pas abandonné, il trainait souvent à proximité des classes qui n'avaient pas cours le jour où c'était arrivé, il rôdait dans la salle commune des préfets et toisait ceux qui leur avait déjà voulu du mal. Scorpius le remerciait chaque jour et le serrait dans ses bras.

\- James ?

L'adolescent releva la tête vers son père.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, c'est assez délicat…

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh oui.

Harry posa sa serviette.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça alors je vais être direct. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea James.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras venir chez moi pendant les vacances de Noël.

James resta là, les couverts levés. Il repassa dans sa tête la phrase de son père. Harry s'agita.

\- Par Merlin, désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est pas ce-

\- Non, non, le coupa James, sortant de son mutisme. C'est juste que… enfin, je n'y avais même pas pensé en fait !

Harry se calma.

\- Oh…

James hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien oui, Albus ne l'accepterait jamais et puis c'est un peu tôt. On se voit tous les jours ici et Ginny… non, elle n'est pas prête pour ça.

Harry observa son fils aîné. Il était vraiment mature. Comme Albus. Et pourtant, ils étaient très différents. Albus explosait beaucoup plus facilement, faisait part de ce qu'il ressentait, James semblait renfermer énormément de secrets et masquait très bien ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses cette proposition.

James esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça me fait plaisir en fait.

Harry sourit lui aussi.

\- Peut-être un jour.

\- Je l'espère, répondit sincèrement James.

.

.

Diego s'échappa des jambes de son maître quand Scorpius, un paquet de bonbons à la main, sauta sans prévenir sur le lit de James.

\- Ce soir, soiréééée !

James saisit Scorpius par l'arrière des genoux et le fit lourdement tomber sur lui.

\- Wow !

Scorpius éclata de rire.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es partant !

\- Pourquoi cette proposition ? demanda James en piquant le paquet de bonbons des mains de Scorpius.

\- Albus a un exposé à préparer avec Sam, ils prennent enfin conscience de ce que c'est que d'être en cinquième année et moi je m'ennuiiiie ! Si je lis une ligne de plus de mon cours d'astronomie, je deviens fou.

James mit une poignée de bonbons dans sa bouche.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- On va dans la salle sur demande et on se bourre la gueule !

James leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Allez, on y va.

James poussa les jambes de Scorpius et saisit sa main pour le relever. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande qui attendait non loin de la salle sur demande : Alice, Jensen, Alais, Rose, Tatiana et Théo.

\- James a une idée, annonça Scorpius en s'arrêtant devant ses amis.

Le concerné passa deux, trois fois devant la salle en marmonnant ce qu'il désirait trouver, puis la porte apparut. Tatiana s'approcha et ouvrit la porte.

\- Waouh !

\- Chuuut ! s'exclama Rose en la poussant à l'intérieur. Tu vas attirer Rusard.

Les adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce et une fois la porte refermée, ils poussèrent une exclamation impressionnée.

\- Un karaoké !

La lumière était tamisée, violacée et bleutée. Trois marches menaient à des sofas et une table basse en verre et de l'autre côté de cette zone confortable, une petite estrade avec des micros et un écran. A droite se trouvait un bar.

\- C'est absolument génial ! dit Alice en se précipitant derrière le bar.

\- On va chanter ? demanda Jensen en suivant Alais, Tatiana et Rose qui allaient s'assoir sur les sofas.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Théo qui avait rejoint Alice pour découvrir ce que proposait le bar.

James alla lui aussi s'affaler dans un fauteuil et Scorpius s'agenouilla devant la table pour feuilleter le classeur de toutes les chansons disponibles.

\- On va s'éclater, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

\- Mais d'abord, annonça Alice en posant un plateau sur la table, un petit shooter pour les moins convaincus. N'est-ce pas Jensen ?

Alais gratouilla l'arrière du crâne de son copain. James ricana.

\- T'as vu la tête de ma cousine ? Elle n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus volontaire.

\- James, grogna Rose en se tassant un peu plus aux côtés de Tatiana.

Alice posa un shooter devant Rose et Jensen, puis en proposa aux autres.

\- Merci James, c'est une super idée ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Les adolescents trinquèrent et descendirent leurs verres en grimaçant.

\- Je commence ! annonça Théo en bondissant sur l'estrade. Alice, viens avec moi !

La sorcière le rejoignit, le classeur dans ses bras pour choisir une chanson. Lorsque les premières notes de la dernière chanson des Bizarr'Sisters retentirent, les adolescents poussèrent des exclamations de joie et tout le monde se mit à chanter pour accompagner Théo et Alice. Même Rose et Jensen fredonnèrent en se lançant des regards d'encouragements. D'un coup de baguette, Alais fit voler un nouveau plateau de cocktails devant eux. Tatiana ferma les yeux et soudain des pizzas apparurent sur la table basse. Scorpius se jeta littéralement dessus.

\- La Salle sur Demande répond vraiment à tous nos désirs !

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondit Alice en descendant de l'estrade à la fin de la musique. Allez, à qui le tour ?

Tatiana engloutit sa pizza et entraina de force sa meilleure amie sur l'estrade.

\- Allez Rose, on chante tous ensemble de toute façon ! s'exclama la Gryffondor, la bouche pleine.

Rose soupira mais accepta de suivre sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois !

.

.

Arriva le moment où les adolescents fatiguaient. Enfin, pas tous. Scorpius, James et Alice ne tenaient pas en place, ils continuaient de chanter à tue-tête, les autres jouaient aux cartes en fredonnant vaguement avec eux. Soudain, James souleva son verre.

\- Je choisis la prochaine chanson !

Il effectua un mouvement de sa baguette et une douce mélodie résonna. La lumière se fit tamisée. James pointa son doigt vers l'assemblée.

\- Une déclaration d'amour…

Les filles poussèrent des cris, mais Théo les remit à leur place.

\- Eh ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est de mon bord !

\- Et du mien, roucoula Scorpius en s'appuyant contre Jensen, avant d'éclater de rire.

La chanson était française. Rose et Scorpius se redressèrent instantanément car ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir en saisir les paroles.

\- Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche. Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche. Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces.

Rose sourit et hocha la tête. La voix de son cousin était douce, profonde, il vivait les paroles et son accent était adorable. Scorpius se balançait doucement pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce que disait la chanson, bien que certains mots lui échappaient.

\- Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme, je te promets la vie de mes rires à mes larmes.

Rose cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que le regard de James était vide. C'était étrange… il semblait adresser ces mots à quelqu'un mais n'y voir aucune réponse possible. Alors il était encore amoureux de Tate ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle voulait aller soutenir son cousin, le serrer contre elle, mais il aurait très certainement refusé, malgré l'alcool.

\- J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel.

James leva enfin les yeux et les posa sur Scorpius. Mais une fois encore, seule Rose semblait remarquer ce qui se passait. Non, elle n'était pas la seule. Elle croisa le regard de Jensen qui hocha très légèrement la tête pour lui confirmer le cheminement de ses pensées. Scorpius. C'était Scorpius.

\- J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent. J'te promets une histoire différente des autres. J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore.

Scorpius fixait toujours James, fasciné. Cette chanson lui allait vraiment très bien et les mots étaient d'une infinie beauté. Mais… lui étaient-ils adressés ? Non, c'était ridicule, son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Sa vue se brouilla, il sentit le canapé bouger sous lui. Il se mit à pouffer de rire.

\- Ouh, ça tangue…

\- C'est du suicide, souffla Rose pour elle-même.

Si Albus découvrait cela…

.

.

Scorpius se cogna violemment contre une table et James attrapa sa taille d'une main et le vase qui tombait de l'autre.

\- Ouffff ! On a eu chaud !

La salle commune des préfets était plongée dans le noir et le silence le plus total. Scorpius éclata de rire contre le torse de James.

\- Merlin, heureusement que t'étais là.

\- Je crois qu'on aurait dû laisser Rose et Jensen nous raccompagner, chuchota James en s'appuyant contre Scorpius pour monter les escaliers menant à leur chambre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une partir de son cerveau lui soufflait que vraiment, cela aurait été une bonne idée qu'ils soient là. Et une autre partie lui dictait qu'être seul avec Scorpius était une merveilleuse idée.

\- Pour quoi faire ? répondit Scorpius en faisant un grand geste de son bras, cognant contre le mur dans les escaliers. On est des grands garçons et-

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Scorpius trébucha sur un pli du tapis et James le rattrapa une nouvelle fois en les plaquant contre un mur.

\- Ok, admit Scorpius, pris d'un vertige, on n'est peut-être pas si doués que ça…

\- Parle pour toi, se moqua James, tu as beaucoup trop bu.

\- Dit celui qui a chanté une chanson d'amour pendant une soirée karaoké entre potes, ricana Scorpius, les yeux fermés.

James se cala contre Scorpius qui avait toujours les mains serrées contre le mur, pour se tenir debout.

\- C'était une très jolie chanson, James, souffla Scorpius. L'homme qui t'aimera sera comblé.

\- Toi aussi, tu deviens poète quand tu as bu, rit James.

Scorpius sourit. James déglutit et se rapprocha doucement.

\- Scorpius…

\- Hmm ? grogna le concerné sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Chuuut, lui intima James, amusé, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu vas vraiment finir par réveiller… tout le monde…

James pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Scorpius y répondit et ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de James et l'écarta doucement.

\- Woooow, s'exclama Scorpius en secouant la tête.

Il éclata de rire et une porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir. Tatiana, habillée d'un peignoir, les rejoignit.

\- Les mecs, faites moins de bruit ! souffla-t-elle.

James et Scorpius se redressèrent.

\- Pardon, rit Scorpius.

La sorcière secoua la tête et retourna se coucher. Scorpius se détacha du mur et tapota l'épaule de James.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, on a vraiment trop bu ce soir !

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et fut pris d'un haut le cœur.

\- T'as bien raison.

Il entra dans le dortoir à la suite de Scorpius et s'écroula sur son lit dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Scorpius.

.

.

Albus lança un regard à Scorpius et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Il avait vraiment une sacrée gueule de bois. Scorpius croisa le regard de Scorpius et chuchota une insulte. Albus avait malencontreusement oublié de lui rappeler que c'était ce samedi qu'ils déjeunaient avec Harry et Neville. Oups. Albus lui tira la langue, mais tapota amicalement sa cuisse. Scorpius regarda à nouveau sa soupe et grimaça. Plus jamais il ne boirait d'alcool.

Heureusement, les adultes – Harry, Neville et Hannah – ne faisaient pas attention au désintérêt de Scorpius pour le repas.

\- Alors, c'était bien le karaoké hier soir ?

\- Ouais, franche on s'est éclaté, même Rose a chanté !

Albus ouvrit la bouche.

\- J'espère que vous avez gardé des traces de ce moment mémorable !

\- On regardera ma pierre à souvenirs tout à l'heure, répondit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

\- Le professeur Trelawney viendra la semaine prochaine, le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël.

Scorpius et Albus se tournèrent vers Harry.

\- Tu sais quelle forme prendra la rencontre ? demanda Hannah.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, Harry ? renchérit Neville. Elle est un peu perchée quand même.

\- Parrain ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas la plus « classique » des voyantes, s'expliqua Neville en adressant un sourire à Scorpius.

Harry fit la moue.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très respectée par les élèves.

\- Mais depuis, elle a été reconnue pour ses prophéties, la défendit Scorpius, elle a écrit un livre et c'est une descendante directe de Cassandra Trelawney ! Et tu seras là, Harry, c'est important.

Harry et Hannah sourirent. La nouvelle génération n'était pas aussi pessimiste qu'ils l'étaient devenus après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.


	46. Le froid de Décembre

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! J'ai enfin écrit mon passage préféré de la fiction, hâte que vous le découvriez !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Comme je ne sais pas compter, en réalité c'est celui-ci l'avant-dernier, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! :D Alors soit je m'arrête après celui-ci, soit j'en ai encore un à vous poster la semaine prochaine, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ;)

Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne vais pas commencer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le froid de décembre**

Hermione avait perdu l'esprit. Harry ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Harry était appuyé contre le plan de travail pendant que son amie vérifiait la cuisson de son repas de Noël.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? redemanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que son amie venait de lui annoncer.

\- Harry, ne panique pas, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, répondit Hermione en tournant dans son chaudron. J'ai invité Ginny, Kiril et James à fêter Noël avec nous.

Harry se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine. Draco était dans le salon avec Ron, les adolescents étaient dans leur chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dangereux dans cette configuration : Ron et Draco dans la même pièce, Albus qui n'était pas encore au courant de la future présence de son frère ou bien lui qui commençait à paniquer à l'idée d'un Réveillon catastrophique.

\- Ecoute, l'interpella Hermione en saisissant ses épaules. Ginny a accepté, je le lui ai proposé, rien ne l'obligeait à accepter. Je me suis dit que maintenant que James et toi essayez de construire une relation, c'était l'occasion d'essayer de réunir la famille. Et tu m'as bien dit qu'Albus et James s'étaient alliés pour protéger Scorpius, non ? Pense aux enfants : même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, avoir leurs deux parents réunis pour Noël ne peut que leur faire du bien.

Harry inspira profondément.

\- Ok, je vais aller en parler à Albus.

Hermione sourit. Harry monta à l'étage, entra dans la chambre de Rose après avoir frappé et demanda à Albus de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Albus referma la porte de la chambre de sa cousine derrière lui et se tourna vers son père, souriant.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tante Hermione a invité ta mère, Kiril et James pour le dîner.

Le sourire d'Albus s'effaça. Aie. Moins direct peut-être ?

\- Je suis désolé Albus, elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Elle a jugé qu'il ne fallait que convaincre… l'autre camp.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Elle nous a plutôt mis devant le fait accompli, mais je suppose… que passer Noël tous ensemble ne sera pas si terrible.

Harry n'avait plus besoin de se baisser pour se mettre au niveau de son fils, mais il le fit quand même et serra son épaule.

\- Tu sais, la relation que je suis en train de tisser avec ton frère ne changera jamais l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Nous serons au manoir la deuxième semaine de vacances, tu m'auras pour toi tout seul.

Albus rosit de plaisir.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, papa.

Harry sourit.

\- Tu le seras toujours à mes yeux.

Il serra Albus contre lui et l'adolescent ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte.

.

.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée, Albus et Harry sentirent leur cœur faire un bond. Scorpius serra la main d'Albus en signe de soutien. Hermione leur adressa à tous un large sourire en allant ouvrir et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Beaucoup trop de positivité dans le regard d'Hermione. Il adressa pourtant un regard rassurant à Harry. Ginny fut la première à entrer dans le salon, Lily âgée d'un an dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Elle embrassa son frère, les enfants de celui-ci, puis alla jusqu'à Albus et Scorpius.

\- Salut maman.

Albus baissa les yeux sur sa petite-sœur qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un moment.

\- Je peux la prendre ?

Ginny hocha la tête et la petite fille rit lorsqu'Albus lui fit une grimace. Ginny salua ensuite Scorpius qui se montra poli et chaleureux avec la sorcière. Elle passa ensuite à Draco.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

\- Bonsoir Ginny, répondit le sorcier en serrant la main tendue de la sorcière.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui esquissa un sourire, ne sachant pas comment la sorcière allait le prendre.

\- Salut Ginny.

\- Salut.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit rapidement la bise comme si elle craignait de s'y brûler. Pendant ce temps, James et Kiril avaient fait le tour des convives. Albus et James avaient tous deux observé avec attention l'échange entre leurs parents. C'était rare qu'ils les voient tous les deux. James se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère l'été dernier : _Non, c'est pour te protéger toi ! Parce que Harry aura toujours une place importante dans ton cœur et que tu ne l'assumes pas ! Tu ne supporterais pas qu'on soit tous en bon termes et qu'il te jette à nouveau !_

Il marmonna un rapide salut à son frère, qui ne fit pas plus d'effort que cela, puis se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire, avant de serrer James dans ses bras.

Rose ferma les yeux et sourit. Au moins un qui traversait la frontière qui semblait les séparer. Kiril aussi salua tout le monde avec beaucoup de sympathie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ron et Hermione les invitèrent ensuite à s'installer pour l'apéritif.

.

.

Albus se laissa tomber sur un pouf à côté de sa cousine. La soirée s'était passée sans le moindre accroc. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, Harry et Ginny s'étaient remis à parler « comme avant » d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de son oncle, dans la cuisine. La distribution des cadeaux passée, Ginny était montée coucher Lily. Hugo dormait sur le canapé, James, Rose et Scorpius jouaient aux cartes.

\- Tu joues avec nous ? demanda son meilleur ami.

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Je vous regarde.

A vrai dire, il regardait tout autour de lui. Hermione et Draco discutaient avec animation des nouveaux projets du Ministère, Harry, Kiril et Ron parlaient Quidditch. Ironie, Harry et Kiril semblaient très bien s'entendre, ce qui fit sourire Albus. Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de son fils. Albus lui adressa un sourire et Harry balaya du regard l'attablée des enfants. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils cadet et répondit à son sourire. Albus était soulagé. James et Harry avaient parlé pendant le repas mais aucun d'eux n'évinçait Albus. Ils n'étaient pas encore au stade de partager tous trois quelque chose de privilégié et Albus grimaça à cette pensée. Il avait évolué, mais ses vieux démons refaisaient toujours surface. Il n'arrivait pas à être totalement en accord avec cette situation. Il observa James et Scorpius qui se chamaillaient parce que Scorpius avait essayé de tricher. Malgré lui, il ne voyait toujours pas cette relation d'un très bon œil.

.

.

Scorpius ferma la porte de sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Albus l'attendait dehors pour aller se promener sous la neige. Il caressa le pull qu'il portait, qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël. Les adolescents se faisaient aussi discrets que possible car leurs pères avaient décidé de travailler pendant la semaine qui séparait Noël et Nouvel An. Il descendit discrètement les escaliers, mais arrivé à la moitié de ceux-ci, il entendit Harry et Draco dans le bureau de son père. Ce dernier semblait paniqué. Scorpius fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha discrètement du bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

\- Calme-toi, Draco, c'est le temps que tu reprennes les choses en main. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

\- Je n'ai pas les compétences, reprit Draco, c'était complètement idiot d'agir ainsi et à quel prix ! Mais quel monstre je suis pour-

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, le coupa sèchement Harry.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de l'immoralité de mon acte ?! Tout ça par ambition, grogna Draco en faisant les cent pas. Toucher à l'héritage de mon fils pour racheter des bains dont j'étais déjà le gérant. Ça ne me suffisait pas !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le couloir. Draco ouvrit la porte et vit son fils partir en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Scorpius, attends !

L'adolescent fonça droit dans sa chambre et ferma à clé. Alors c'était vrai ce que ses grands-parents avaient dit ? Son père avait touché à son héritage ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ?

\- Scorpius…

Draco toqua à la porte. Scorpius ferma les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Scorpius, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter maintenant. Laisse-moi. SI tu veux me rendre service, va chercher Albus, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Draco s'éloigna dans le couloir et cinq minutes plus tard, on toquait à nouveau à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Scorpius, c'est moi.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Oui, je suis seul, répondit Albus d'une voix douce.

Scorpius se leva pour ouvrir à son ami. Albus entra et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il grimpa sur le lit et se colla au dos de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'était vrai. Mon père a touché à mon héritage pour racheter les bains.

Albus serra les mains de Scorpius.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Reste juste avec moi.

Albus laissa reposer sa tête contre les cheveux de Scorpius et caressa ses mains. Scorpius se laissa faire, l'esprit en ébullition.

.

.

Scorpius se réveilla. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il avait dû s'endormir. Il regarda dans son dos. Albus aussi dormait. Scorpius se souvint de ce qu'avait fait son père et soupira. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ami et sortit de sa chambre.

\- Papa ? appela-t-il une fois au bas des escaliers.

Il vit de la lumière filtrer derrière la porte de la cuisine et s'en approcha. Draco était assis à table et équeutait des haricots. Scorpius se faufila à l'intérieur et Draco releva immédiatement la tête. Il lâcha les légumes.

\- Scorpius, je suis terriblement désolé, s'exclama Draco alors que son fils s'asseyait près de lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais une opportunité s'est présentée de devenir le directeur des bains plutôt que simplement gérant, mais je manquais d'argent. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à mon poste, la banque a refusé de me faire un prêt à cause du passé de notre famille, alors j'ai pris sur ton héritage mais tout est à nouveau sur ton compte ! Je t'ai remboursé deux semaines après ! Je n'avais pas à faire ça, même si je suis ton père-

\- Papa, le coupa Scorpius en prenant ses mains. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pardonné, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je te l'aurais proposé moi-même cet argent si tu m'en avais parlé. Mais je ne comprends pas que tu m'ais menti, murmura Scorpius. Tu m'as menti ouvertement et tu as accusé mes grands-parents alors qu'ils avaient remarqué les mouvements sur le compte.

Draco déglutit face au regard blessé de son fils.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me mentiras plus jamais.

Draco serra les mains de son fils et eut une pensée pour Astoria, car il lui faisait cette promesse à elle aussi.

\- Je te le promets.

.

.

Albus entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et sourit en voyant Scorpius assis en tailleur sur l'un des canapés. Il avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, une mèche s'était échappée et voletait au rythme de son souffle. Scorpius avait les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Albus fusilla du regard ceux qui le dévisageaient, puis s'assit à côté de Scorpius, attendant que l'adolescent revienne. Scorpius ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'étira, puis se tourna vers Albus.

\- Tu sais que ce genre de comportement en public ne te rend pas moins bizarre ? demanda le brun.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Le professeur Trelawney m'a dit que ces exercices pouvaient m'aider à canaliser et à concentrer mon troisième œil. D'autant plus si je suis capable de le faire dans un lieu empli de perturbations. Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils disent de moi.

Albus leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- C'était seulement un avertissement.

Scorpius sourit et regarda par la fenêtre. Des morceaux de glace flottaient dans le lac. Le mois de janvier était particulièrement froid.

\- C'est toujours la tempête dehors.

\- Oui, soupira Albus. Mon cours de Soins aux créatures magiques a été annulé.

\- C'est le moment de réviser alors, le taquina Scorpius en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Tu as vu avec Hagrid pour ton stage de l'an prochain ? Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire avec lui ?

\- Je pensais qu'il aurait des contacts pour moi, mais il a tout de suite insisté pour que je sois son apprenti. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire dévorer par des créatures non identifiées, oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Albus attaqua son meilleur ami et Scorpius se tordit sous les chatouilles.

.

.

James se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. La grêle tapait beaucoup trop fort sur sa vitre pour qu'il puisse faire abstraction. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et prit la carte des maraudeurs rangée dans son tiroir.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

L'encre dansa sur le papier et des pas apparurent sur la carte. Il s'agissait de Rusard dans l'un des couloirs du troisième étage et du Professeur McGonagall dans son bureau. Il vit aussi le Professeur Picquery dans la cuisine, cette dernière avait souvent des fringales nocturnes. Il ricana. Il plia l'un des morceaux de la carte pour analyser la partie est du château. Il fronça les sourcils. Scorpius n'était pas dans son lit. Il s'assit en tailleur, déposa la carte sur le lit devant lui et balada ses yeux sur celle-ci afin de partir à la recherche du blond. Il le trouva enfin dans un petit couloir. James avait beau regardé les alentours de celui-ci, il ne reconnaissait pas ce passage. Piqué par la curiosité, James se leva, enfila ses pantoufles et quitta sa chambre, carte et baguette à la main.

James dut être discret et à l'affut de la moindre trace de patte qui se dessinait sur la carte pour ne pas se faire surprendre par la chatte de Rusard. Il secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises. Comment Scorpius avait fait pour se retrouver dans ce couloir ? Lui, même avec la carte, avait du mal à le trouver. Enfin, après avoir tourné une énième fois à gauche, il s'engagea dans un couloir sombre dont il ignorait l'existence. Il crut entendre des voix et avança plus doucement. Enfin, il reconnut celle de Scorpius mais celle qui lui répondait… il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'homme.

* * *

Alors ? Je m'arrête là ou je poste la suite la semaine prochaine ? ;)


	47. Tel grand-père, tel petit-fils

Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Albus entre en cinquième année et Scorpius et James en sixième ! Oh purée, je suis chaude, ça va être une année de folie ! J'ai enfin écrit mon passage préféré de la fiction, hâte que vous le découvriez !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Voici le dernier et ultime chapitre corrigé, pour récompenser votre enthousiasme ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vous serez moins frustrées à la fin de celui-ci, mais bon x) Certains ont deviné qui est l'homme avec Scorpius ?

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Charlie Forrest :** Voilà la suite ;) Pour moi, Scorpius et Draco ont une relation qui résiste à toute épreuve (je l'espère). S'il avait s'agit d'Albus, la réaction n'aurait sûrement pas été la même, mais Scorpius, paradoxalement à sa grande innocence, est très sage et mature.

 **Petit poney :** Ton rêve ? Les voir réunis autour d'un dîner ? :) Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette possible relation, mais qui dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

Mon goût pour les drames, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles :regardangélique: Qu'est-ce que tu as lu d'autre de moi ? Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Tel grand-père, tel petit-fils**

James continua à s'approcher et la voix de Scorpius se fit plus claire.

\- Alors vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Un sorcier doit exploiter ses dons et capacités. Si la tienne est le troisième œil, tu dois prouver à tout le monde ce dont tu es capable.

James vit enfin Scorpius, éclairé par sa baguette, assis en tailleur devant un tableau.

\- Scorpius ?

Le blond sursauta et se releva.

\- James ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

James leva la carte.

\- La carte des maraudeurs.

\- Aussi fouineur que son grand-père, grogna le portrait.

James fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement pour faire face au portrait. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il se figea.

\- Severus Rogue, murmura-t-il.

Severus sourit en coin, moqueur.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit sur mon cadre, en effet.

James se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Comment tu savais qu'il était là ?

\- Je me suis perdu une fois en explorant la carte. Il m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin.

James se tourna prudemment vers l'ancien professeur de potions.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas très envie de me voir.

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vais pas détester les Potter sur trois générations. Et tout cela est du passé. Vous pouvez rester discuter avec nous si vous le souhaitez.

James sourit et adressa un regard à Scorpius, qui l'encouragea à s'assoir avec lui pour discuter avec Severus Rogue.

.

.

Le mois de février arriva rapidement et avec lui les vacances. Scorpius n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser, il ne pensait que travail et amélioration de ses capacités. Il avait pris sur lui pendant la première semaine au manoir, avait fait des raquettes avec son meilleur ami mais avait aussi encouragé Albus à travailler pour ses BUSES. Ils avaient passé tout un après-midi ensemble, Albus, Sam, Jensen et lui à réviser les formules en Sortilèges.

Mais pour cette deuxième semaine, Albus était parti faire du ski avec les Granger. Scorpius, lui, venait d'arriver à Poudlard. Il préférait être dans une ambiance de travail et il découvrit que le château était un lieu très agréable lorsque les élèves n'y étaient pas, ou presque. Il put ainsi discuter avec ses professeurs qui étaient beaucoup moins distants dans ces circonstances. Le soir, il descendit chez Hagrid pour échanger autour des créatures et boire du (jus de chaussettes) thé. Ce n'est qu'en retournant dans la salle commune des préfets qu'il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être revenu plus tôt que prévu au château.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le sorcier releva la tête du livre de Quidditch qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Et toi ? répondit-il amusé. Je suis revenu pour pouvoir avoir le terrain de Quidditch pour moi tout seul. Tu sais, pour m'entraîner pour mon stage.

Scorpius le rejoignit sur le canapé.

\- Moi aussi je suis revenu pour bosser. J'y arriverais pas au manoir.

\- Albus n'est pas trop déçu ? ricana James.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Arrête de faire ton jaloux ! Il est parti au ski avec Rose.

\- Ah oui, répondit James en fermant son livre. C'est vrai que Tante Hermione m'en avait parlé aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'Albus y renonce.

Scorpius observa le visage de James.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi conciliant avec lui en ce moment ?

James haussa les épaules, sans relever les yeux vers Scorpius.

\- Je sais pas. Un peu de culpabilité peut-être.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Différentes choses.

James se redressa.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

Scorpius sourit et hocha la tête. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, sans que jamais l'un ou l'autre ne s'ennuie. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Scorpius bailla.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.

\- T'as raison. Je vais sur le terrain demain matin, parait qu'il fera moins froid que ces derniers jours. Et toi ?

\- Je serais avec le professeur Firenze, mais on peut se retrouver pour déjeuner ?

James acquiesça et les deux sorciers montèrent se coucher.

.

.

Scorpius monta prudemment la dernière marche, s'installa à la balustrade et sourit. James était penché sur son balai, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, il était transpirant. Scorpius admirait sa détermination, il admirait toute personne qui persévérait lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur.

Scorpius sursauta lorsque James fit soudain une figure. Ses muscles se crispèrent, son torse se bomba, son balai virevolta. Scorpius applaudit vivement.

\- Waouh !

James se tourna vers les gradins pour voir qui l'applaudissait.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Scorpius sautillait, manquant de glisser sur les gradins humides.

\- Cette figure, la seule fois où je l'ai vu c'était à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ?

James sourit et se rapprocha avec son balai.

\- Elle était expliquée dans le livre que je lisais hier soir. Et on me l'avait plus ou moins expliquée pendant mon stage.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment talentueux, James.

James rosit de plaisir mais Scorpius ne le remarqua pas tant ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort.

\- Bon on se retrouve en bas pour aller manger ?

James attrapa le bras de Scorpius.

\- Il est hors de question que tu redescendes ces escaliers gelés et glissants. Monte derrière moi.

Scorpius lui tira la langue et se hissa sur son balai. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra.

\- Tu es tout transpirant, tu vas tomber malade, murmura Scorpius.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit James.

\- Et tes muscles, continua Scorpius en tâtant de ses mains, c'est incroyable les effets du sport.

James marmonna que Scorpius le chatouillait et descendit vers l'herbe givrée par le froid.

.

.

Scorpius prit une dernière bouchée de dessert et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le tapis de la salle commune des préfets.

\- C'était dé-li-cieux.

James, assis près de lui, sourit. L'aîné des Potter était allé en cuisine pour demander aux Elfes de maison de leur apporter quelque chose dans la salle commune. Il leur avait donné une avance provoquant un élan d'amour de la part des Elfes qui leur avaient préparé un repas de fête. Scorpius se redressa doucement et s'appuya contre le canapé à côté de James. Il découvrait une facette attentionnée de James. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait parfois paraître, il était très soucieux de ce qu'il apportait aux autres, en l'occurrence à Scorpius. Il se sentait dans une bulle de sérénité à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait génial là ? Un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

\- On va être malade si on fait ça le ventre plein, répondit James.

\- Mais quel rabat-joie, se moqua Scorpius. Bon, ok, t'as raison. On bosse un peu, puis on y va ?

James accepta.

.

.

James ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. Les jambes de Scorpius dépassaient du lit, l'adolescent était allongé, silencieux. James s'approcha lentement et l'observa. Les cheveux de Scorpius étaient étalés tout autour de son visage paisible. Sers mains reposaient sur son ventre qui se soulevait lentement. James le trouvait splendide comme ça, la méditation lui donnait un aspect céleste. James sourit en coin. A moins qu'il ne se soit endormi ? Comme il ne voulait pas risquer de le déranger, il recula lentement et attendit, sa serviette dans ses bras. Les pieds de Scorpius bougèrent et le blond se redressa finalement. Il sourit à James.

\- Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ?

James détourna le regard en souriant.

\- N'importe quoi.

.

.

\- Allez, James mets-y un peu du tien !

James roula sur le ventre pour observer les pieds de Scorpius à côté de lui qui battaient lentement. Ils étaient allongés sur un matelas dans la salle sur demande. Scorpius, allongé sur le ventre, aidait James à réviser les informations théoriques du Quidditch.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, il te suffit de méditer.

Scorpius lui frappa la cuisse et se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

\- C'est méchant ça.

James se redressa et s'allongea dans le même sens que Scorpius. Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

Scorpius lui sourit.

\- Allez, je t'écoute.

James posa son menton sur ses mains et ferma les yeux pour réciter. Scorpius passait son regard du livre au visage du brun. Il hochait de temps en temps la tête aux réponses de James.

\- Ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile.

James rouvrit les yeux et roula à nouveau sur le dos.

\- C'est parce que tu es là pour m'aider.

Scorpius ferma le livre et se pencha vers le sol. Il prit une boule de cristal empruntée dans la salle de divination et la posa sur le ventre de James. Celui-ci s'amusa à contracter ses muscles pour la faire bouger. Scorpius la reprit dans ses mains.

\- Arrête ! s'amusa-t-il.

James arrêta de bouger et laissa Scorpius reposer la boule sur lui. Scorpius s'assit en tailleurs en face de celle-ci et plongea son regard dans la sphère de verre.

\- J'ai encore du mal à diriger mes visions. Au moins je ne fais plus de malaise à chaque fois que l'une d'elle survient, mais je n'arrive pas encore à provoquer de façon nette les petites visions. Du genre de celle que j'ai eu une fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard. J'arrive très facilement à entrer en méditation voire en transe, mais quand il s'agit d'atteindre un niveau de concentration intense face à une boule de cristal, je me mets une telle pression que j'échoue.

Scorpius sursauta lorsque James prit la boule de cristal entre ses mains et qu'il s'assit en face de Scorpius.

\- Arrête de te mettre la pression.

Il tendit la boule de cristal et Scorpius posa lui aussi ses mains dessus.

\- On va voir si nos deux énergies ensemble peuvent créer quelque chose, sourit James.

Scorpius plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se concentra sur les yeux cuivre, sur leurs nuances, sur les doigts de James qui frôlaient les siens. Enfin, il cala sa respiration sur la sienne et baissa son regard sur la boule de cristal. Il mit en pratique ses exercices de méditation afin d'ouvrir son troisième œil. Soudain, des formes se dessinèrent dans la boule de cristal. Scorpius sursauta et manque de les faire disparaître. James décala ses doigts pour serrer ceux de Scorpius et l'encourager. Lui ne voyait rien mais sentait la vibration et la magie qui émanaient de Scorpius. Le blond se concentra, inspira et expira profondément. Les formes se précisèrent et se tintèrent de nuances de gris. Scorpius ne réussit pas à distinguer grand-chose. Il cligna des yeux et releva la tête vers James qui le fixait toujours.

\- Alors ?

\- Un puma et un loup. Un loup arctique.

\- Pardon ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vois souvent des animaux ou alors ce sont des phrases mystérieuses que je peine à décortiquer. Le puma et le loup étaient sous la neige. Il se tournaient autour mais cela n'avait rien de menaçant. Ils semblaient s'apprivoiser.

Scorpius reprit la boule et la posa à côté de lui.

\- Il faut que j'aille noter cette vision, c'est ce que je fais maintenant.

Scorpius se leva et James le retint par le bras.

\- Eh Scorpius. On se retrouve plus tard ?

Scorpius sourit en coin.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. On se retrouve dans dix minutes beau gosse.

James le relâcha et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le moelleux du matelas.

.

.

Jeudi. Plus que quatre jours avant la reprise des cours. Le temps était enfin plus clément et Scorpius et James sortirent se promener dans le parc. Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au lac. Ils riaient aux éclats. Scorpius n'avait vu James aussi rieur, sincèrement amusé et non pas moqueur. Cela faisait longtemps que James n'avait pas vu Scorpius si détendu et heureux. Entre la vandalisation de ses affaires, l'évolution de son don, les conflits avec Ulysse et ses anciens sentiments pour Albus, c'était la première fois depuis un moment que James se sentait aussi proche de Scorpius. Même plus proche qui ne l'avaient jamais été. Il aurait voulu que cette semaine de vacances dure plus longtemps car il était certain que c'était la seule raison à cette douceur et cette profonde complicité entre eux.

James glissa et Scorpius le rattrapa in-extremis dans ses bras.

\- Dans les airs tu gères peut-être, mais visiblement, tu n'as jamais fait du patin à glace.

James lui tira la langue et se redressa.

.

.

Ils étaient frigorifiés. Ils s'étaient longuement baladés le long du lac, puis étaient passés voir Hagrid et les jeunes hippogriffes. Enfin, ils remontaient dans la nuit noire vers le château. Ils admiraient les tours enneigées et les fenêtres éclairées. James et Scorpius se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous, tenant dans leur main libre leur baguette allumée.

\- On ne doit pas se faire remarquer, le couvre-feu n'est pas rallongé pendant les vacances, chuchota James.

\- Théoriquement, c'est la faute de Hagrid. Et puis on est préfets.

\- Vicieux, va. En plus je suis gelé, grelota James.

Scorpius l'éblouit avec sa baguette, obligeant James à reculer.

\- Ose insinuer que tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée avec moi.

James saisit la baguette.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai passé une super journée avec toi.

Il sourit en coin.

\- Maintenant, va falloir me réchauffer.

Scorpius voulut s'écarter mais James tenait toujours sa baguette. Scorpius releva un sourcil.

\- Et si tu lâchais… ma baguette pour commencer.

James se pencha, moqueur.

\- C'est toi qui la tends vers moi, non ?

Scorpius récupéra sa baguette, tira la langue avant de se mettre à courir vers le château. James, piqué au vif, lui courut après. Scorpius glissa plusieurs fois en remontant la pente qui menait à l'une des entrées du château. Il arriva aux quelques marches qu'il grimpa rapidement quand James le rattrapa et dans l'élan du virage, il les projeta tous deux contre le mur.

\- Chuuuuuut, intima Scorpius alors que James éclatait de rire. Par Merlin, mon dos est en compote !

James se redressa et donna un coup de baguette en direction de la flamme qui éclairait le couloir. Celle-ci s'éteignit instantanément.

\- Désolé, rit James.

Les deux garçons reprenaient leur souffle, face à face. Scorpius regarda James s'approcher de lui. James leva lentement une main et hésita. Plus de retour possible. S'il cédait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus redresser ses barrières. Elles étaient en place depuis bien trop longtemps. Et il souffrirait. Et il ferait souffrir Albus. Peut-être.

Scorpius chercha le regard cuivre lorsque James caressa ses cheveux, mais il évitait les yeux brouillard.

\- James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La main du brun tressauta. Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Il avait déjà failli, mais peut-être pouvait-il encore sauver son amitié avec Scorpius.

\- Comme tu me l'as conseillé. Je lâche prise.

Sa main glissa dans les mèches blondes. Scorpius était tiraillé. Terriblement tiraillé au plus profond de ses entrailles. Mais si le regard de Scorpius ne flanchait pas, ses mains tremblaient et la caresse de James laissait une trace brûlante sur sa nuque.

\- Scorpius… on ne devrait pas. Tu devrais me repousser.

Et lui devait arrêter. Il devait s'éloigner maintenant.

\- Je ne fais rien, murmura Scorpius. Je ne ferais rien pour te retenir… ou t'en empêcher.

James croisa enfin l'acier qui étincelait dans les yeux de Scorpius. Il sentait que le même dilemme se jouait pour Scorpius. Mais si dilemme il y avait… cela signifiait…

James voulut s'éloigner lorsqu'il réalisa la connerie qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Mais Scorpius attrapa la main de James et la garda sur sa nuque. Il l'avait retenu.

\- James.

Scorpius avait prononcé ce nom de bien des manières différentes, mais jamais comme ça. James sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsque Scorpius avança d'un pas. James sentit leurs torses se soulever d'un même mouvement.

\- Embrasse-moi.

James pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Scorpius et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Scorpius serra sa robe de sorcier entre ses poings pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il débrancha son esprit, se donna entièrement à ce baiser, rien que ce baiser. Le sentiment d'urgence passé, James desserra la main qu'il avait plaqué dans le dos de Scorpius pour descendre sur ses hanches. Son baiser se fit plus doux et il glissa de sa nuque à ses cheveux. Scorpius glissa ses mains sur son torse et James laissa échapper un soupire. Scorpius sourit contre ses lèvres. Ils étaient en accord l'un avec l'autre. Alors James sourit lui aussi et savoura la douceur des cheveux du blond.

Scorpius soupira sous ses caresses. Il sentait le corps de James contre lui qui se réchauffait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps voulait-il l'embrasser ? Depuis combien de temps le désirait-il ? Il n'avait rien vu avant que lui-même ne sente que le regard qu'il posait sur James avait changé.

Scorpius les fit pivoter et poussa légèrement James vers le mur. Lorsqu'il sentit le brun buter contre celui-ci, il se colla à lui. James se détacha de ses lèvres pour embrasser sa joue, son cou. Scorpius passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager. Il commençait à remettre des éléments en ordre dans sa tête et il se dit que vraiment, il avait fermé les yeux sur des signes évidents… mais vraiment, James était quelqu'un de difficile à cerner, sauf en ce moment. Il comprenait mieux ce qui s'était passé pour Albus, même si-

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux et prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. James.

\- James.

Le brun s'arrêta, retint sa respiration, ne relâchant pas Scorpius. Lui descendit simplement ses mains sur le torse de James et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu as pensé à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius hocha la tête. James serra ses deux mains dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne.

\- Moi aussi.

James se mordit la langue. Il avait si peur d'être sincère.

\- Depuis quand ?

Scorpius releva la tête pour croiser le regard de James. Il savait qu'il avait compris sa question, mais il précisa pour le pousser à répondre.

\- Depuis combien de temps… je te plait ?

 _C'est bien plus que ça_. Mais James ne le corrigea pas. Scorpius était toujours dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas rejeté, pas complètement. Il caressait même son torse de ses doigts. Il restait plongé dans les yeux de Scorpius pour garder sa tendresse en mémoire.

\- James, réponds-moi.

\- Ça changera quoi ?

\- Je veux savoir. Est-ce que c'est lié à ce soir-là, lorsqu'on était bourré ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ricana James en détournant le regard.

Il inspira profondément, intimidé par le regard perçant de Scorpius.

\- Tu m'embrasseras à nouveau lorsque je t'aurais répondu ?

Scorpius frissonna mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse, mais il espérait pouvoir répondre oui.

\- S'il te plaît.

James quitta à nouveau son regard. Il s'assura que Scorpius n'essayait pas de s'éloigner.

\- C'est Tate qui l'a compris avant que j'en ai conscience. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a quitté.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul. James le laissa s'éloigner.

\- James, pardon je-

\- Je ne te demande rien, le coupa James. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches mais ces derniers temps, on s'est rapproché, alors j'ai cru…

\- Bien sûr, confirma Scorpius, gêné.

\- Ecoute, je ne te demande rien, répéta James. Je sais que c'est une situation compliquée pour toi.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, James.

Le concerné releva les yeux et croisa le sourire de Scorpius.

\- C'est moi, j'ai de la peine pour toi. Et en même temps je suis touché. Tout ce temps à garder le silence, à refouler tes sentiments pour ne pas… me déranger ou pour…

Scorpius se rapprocha, hésitant. Voilà qu'il craignait que James le repousse.

\- Par respect pour Albus.

James ferma les yeux lorsque Scorpius enlaça sa taille et le serra contre lui. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et le serra. Oui, il avait énormément pris sur lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans la relation de Scorpius et Albus, il n'avait pas le droit de prendre autant de place dans la vie de Scorpius. Ces sentiments lui avaient fait très peur, il les avait maudits mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller vers Scorpius car il l'appréciait _sincèrement_. Et le voir souffrir lorsqu'il le repoussait une fois leur amitié établie avait été pire que tout. Mais oui, James avait des sentiments. Il était amoureux de Scorpius.

\- Je te demande pardon, James, murmura Scorpius.

James remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Scorpius et le serra plus fort contre lui. Et maintenant, que faire ?


	48. Mimi Geignarde

DESOLEEEEE pour mon absence ! J'attendais d'avoir un certain nombre de chapitres corrigés, désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je passe un début d'année "scolaire" assez chaotique, j'espère que cela se tassera pour vous en écrire toujours d'avantage !

Je pense donc poster un chapitre aujourd'hui et le suivant dans deux semaines ;)

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Mimi Geignarde**

Scorpius enjamba une racine et continua son chemin en sifflotant. Oui, il n'était absolument pas apeuré à l'idée de se balader dans la forêt interdite. Il ricana en pensant à l'anecdote que lui avait raconté Harry au sujet de son père. Il fallait dire que la forêt interdite n'était plus aussi menaçante qu'à l'époque. Il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Firenze qui retournait dans la forêt pendant les vacances. Les Centaures veillaient sur la forêt et empêchaient les créatures sombres d'y entrer. Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas Hagrid d'y élever des créatures dangereuses pour l'espère humaine. Bref.

Il tourna au coin d'un arbre aux branches particulières, indiqué par le professeur Firenze, et trouva son professeur en train de fixer le ciel.

\- Bonjour-

\- Chut.

Il s'immobilisa. Son professeur était occupé à faire… il ne savait quoi. Firenze soupira et se tourna vers son élève.

\- Bonjour Scorpius.

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Il n'y pas de mal. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Scorpius ouvrit son sac de cours.

\- J'ai amené mon journal de visions et rêves comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'ai senti un réel changement ces derniers jours, depuis que je suis de retour à Poudlard. Je me sens plus détendu et confiant que lorsque le château est rempli d'élèves prêts à me juger.

\- Vos échanges avec le professeur Trelawney ont dû aider, je suppose, renifla Firenze qui avait toujours du mal avec la sorcière.

\- Oui, avoua Scorpius. Mais c'est à vous que je dois mes progrès.

Firenze balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

\- Montrez-moi votre journal.

Le jeune sorcier tendit le journal au Centaure. Firenze le feuilleta.

\- Toujours ce loup et ces félins. Cela revient régulièrement dans vos visions.

\- Je crois savoir ce que c'est.

\- Ah oui ? releva le professeur Firenze en levant les yeux vers son élève.

\- Je pense que ce sont des Patronus. J'ai eu une vision pendant les vacances où un cerf m'apparaissait et cette vision s'est trouvée liée à Harry Potter. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui appartiennent ces Patronus-ci.

Firenze hocha la tête.

\- Nous allons axer nos prochains exercices sur ceci. Vous aider à percevoir davantage de vos visions. Pour cela, votre troisième œil devra gagner en magie afin que vos sens et votre intuition soient plus en éveil.

Scorpius hocha la tête, fasciné.

.

.

James sortit de sa chambre, une serviette sur le bras. Il avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner avec d'autres élèves de sixième année. Poudlard commençait à être plus animé. Il n'avait pas encore vu Scorpius, il l'avait entendu se lever et quitter leur dortoir, certainement pour rejoindre le professeur Firenze. James descendit les escaliers en souriant. Il chérissait ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et pour l'instant, il n'en avait que faire. Il se sentait bien, presque indestructible. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois.

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain des préfets. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit une présence devant lui. Scorpius marchait dans la même direction.

\- Ah…

Scorpius se retourna, intrigué, et adressa un large sourire à James.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit James en le rejoignant. Tu vas prendre un bain ?

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est ton projet, toi aussi, dit Scorpius en montrant la serviette de James d'un signe de tête.

\- Ouais mais vas-y, je reviendrais plus tard.

James tourna les talons.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Scorpius. Le bassin… est assez grand pour deux, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il est si large, rit Scorpius.

James se tourna vers le blond et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sûr ?

James retint un sourire lorsque Scorpius rougit.

\- Oui.

Les deux adolescents firent le chemin ensemble et jetèrent un regard autour d'eux en entrant dans la salle de bain. Scorpius alla derrière un paravent. James le suivit du regard, puis enleva son pull. Il descendit son pantalon, son caleçon et les posa dans un coin. Il accrocha sa serviette à un crochet et ouvrit la vanne qui permettait à l'eau des multiples robinets de se déverser dans le bassin.

Scorpius sortit la tête de derrière le paravent et vit James se glisser dans l'eau. Il alla jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller et s'approcha doucement du bassin, intimidé.

James tourna la tête du côté opposé à celui où Scorpius entrait dans l'eau, par respect. Il attendit un peu puis se tourna vers Scorpius. Le blond avait rapidement monté ses cheveux en chignon. Il adressa un sourire à James et se tourna vers le vitrail où la sirène peignait ses cheveux.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est remis à neiger.

James regarda lui aussi à travers le vitrail.

\- On dirait.

Scorpius pouffa de rire et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda James, amusé.

\- On parle de la pluie et du beau temps, c'est vraiment ridicule.

James sourit.

\- C'est rien, c'est normal que tu sois gêné.

Scorpius se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Eh ! T'as pas l'air très à l'aise non plus à ce que je sache !

James continua à sourire et se rapprocha doucement de Scorpius. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas le voir approcher et attrapa son savon sur le rebord du bassin. Il le frottait entre ses mains pour créer de la mousse alors que James collait son épaule à la sienne.

\- Scorpius, regarde-moi.

James attrapa délicatement le menton de Scorpius et après avoir fixé ses yeux un instant, il l'embrassa. Scorpius laissa retomber ses mains savonneuses dans l'eau. James glissa une de ses mains jusqu'aux siennes et prit le savon. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il frotta doucement son torse avec le savon.

\- De si jolis garçons, soupira une voix. C'est vraiment du gâchis.

Le gloussement fit sursauter James et Scorpius qui regardèrent partout autour d'eux. James leva les yeux.

\- Mimi Geignarde.

\- Mimi suffira pour toi, mon chou, rit le fantôme de la jeune fille.

Scorpius descendit dans l'eau jusqu'au menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laisse-nous tranquille, maugréa Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Scorpius ? se moqua James. Qu'elle te voit tout nu ou qu'elle me voit faire ça…

James caressa la joue de Scorpius et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Scorpius s'écarta.

\- Arrête ça, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

\- Ouuuuuh, j'ai bien fait de venir faire trempette, moi.

James et Scorpius sursautèrent violemment et cachèrent leur entrejambe lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Mimi Geignarde était à présent dans le bassin en face d'eux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, minauda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Votre secret sera bien gardé. J'aimais bien vos papas.

Elle s'éclipsa en riant bruyamment.

Scorpius secoua la tête, agacé par la jeune fille, puis se tourna vers James, un sourire en coin.

\- Bon, on en était où ?

James sourit lui aussi et captura les lèvres de Scorpius dans un soupir de bien-être.

.

.

\- Arrête, mes yeux vont saigner !

Scorpius plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et se tortilla dans les bras de James. Scorpius était allongé contre lui. Installés sur le lit de James, ils parcouraient la carte des maraudeurs et imaginaient des histoires entre les personnes qu'ils surprenaient ensemble.

\- Si, je t'assure qu'Abelforth et McGonagall, c'est possible !

\- Il est beaucoup trop vieux, James !

\- C'est discriminatoire, Monsieur Malfoy, ricana James. Et tu peux me dire quel âge a l'un ou l'autre ? Car je n'en ai aucune idée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Scorpius se calma le premier, se redressa contre le torse de James et prit la carte entre ses mains.

\- C'est quand même un objet magique, cette carte.

\- C'est grâce à toi que j'en ai hérité, murmura James à son oreille.

Scorpius appuya sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Merci encore, Scorpius.

\- Tu m'as déjà remercié, répondit-il en continuant à parcourir la carte du regard.

Mais James le força à baisser la carte pour l'écouter.

\- Et je tiens à te dire merci encore une fois.

Il serra les mains de Scorpius dans les siennes et les caressa.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup apporté, tu m'as aidé à accepter les choses que je ne pouvais pas changer et donné la force de changer celles que je pouvais.

Scorpius se tourna vers James et passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Toi aussi, James, tu m'as aidé. Tu es toujours là pour moi, tu veilles sur moi, même quand je n'en ai pas conscience. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter mes sentiments pour Albus.

James renifla, agacé.

\- Tu parles. Tu as passé un été à te morfondre.

\- C'est faux, insista Scorpius en se tournant vers James. Tu m'as écrit tous les jours alors que j'étais déjà plus qu'un ami pour toi.

James sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Scorpius.

\- J'ai fait ça parce que je tiens à toi.

James se pencha et colla son front à celui de Scorpius.

\- Je tiens vraiment à toi.

Scorpius l'embrassa et colla son torse à celui de James. James passa ses mains autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui en approfondissant leur baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel. Scorpius dans ses bras, Scorpius qui l'embrassait, Scorpius qui posait ses mains brûlantes dans son cou. Scorpius qui souriait et soupirait contre ses lèvres. Il entendit vaguement la carte qui tomba du lit mais il s'en contrefichait. Il passait une semaine merveilleuse qui n'avait fait que s'embellir depuis que Scorpius lui avait glissé :

\- Embrasse-moi.

James glissa sur son lit pour être allongé, continuant à serrer Scorpius dans ses bras. Le blond se réajusta sur son torse et entremêla leurs jambes. Le temps semblait s'arrêter lorsque Scorpius était prêt de lui, son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux, sa voix, ses mains. Toute sa puissance magique et sa personne le faisait vibrer. Il voulait que le temps s'étire à l'infini, comme la nuit passée, lorsque Scorpius s'était endormi ici, blotti au creux de ses bras. James l'avait regardé un long moment avant de sombrer lui aussi, bercé par la respiration du jeune Malfoy.

\- James, il arrive, Albus est là !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Scorpius s'était détaché de lui et s'était redressé après avoir vu le nom de son frère s'afficher sur la carte des maraudeurs. Une porte s'ouvrit.

\- Scorpius, tu es là ?

James croisa le regard de Scorpius. Son visage était de marbre lorsqu'il dit :

\- Là, dans la chambre de James.

Albus ouvrit la porte et regarda tour à tour les deux garçons.

\- Salut James.

\- Salut Albus, répondit son frère en quittant Scorpius des yeux.

Albus se dirigea ensuite vers Scorpius, qui s'était levé, et le souleva du sol dans une forte étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- Albus, tu m'étouffes, rit Scorpius en s'accrochant à son ami comme il le pouvait.

\- Je veux pas vous chasser, mais je dois aller voir Harry, je suppose que tu es revenu avec lui, demanda James à Albus.

\- Oui, répondit Albus tout en sortant de la chambre, un bras passé autour des épaules de Scorpius. Il est dans les cachots. Alors, Scorp', raconte-moi ta semaine !

Scorpius jeta un regard en arrière et vit James quitter leur dortoir.

\- Oui, allons dans ma chambre.

.

.

Scorpius était très, très embêté. Harry avait eu l'idée de dîner avec ses deux enfants ce soir-là, ainsi que Scorpius. Et étonnamment, les deux frères avaient accepté. C'est ainsi qu'Harry était en chef de table, entouré de ses deux enfants et Scorpius légèrement à l'écart, observant ce tableau étrange.

\- Alors, Scorpius, ces vacances ? demanda l'adulte tout en prenant le plat tendu par un elfe de maison.

\- Très enrichissantes, répondit le jeune sorcier. Le professeur Firenze m'a beaucoup aidé.

Il adressa un regard à James.

\- James aussi a su me donner des conseils pour centrer mon esprit.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Tu m'as aidé à réviser les théories du Quidditch, je pouvais bien faire ça.

Scorpius attendit que James le regarde, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Et toi Albus ? continua Scorpius. Tu es capable de m'apprendre à faire du ski, l'hiver prochain ?

Harry pouffa de rire et reçut un regard noir de son fils.

\- Papa…

\- Tu demanderas à Rose de te montrer les vidéos, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, intervint James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Albus le fixa, glacial.

\- T'as un problème ?

James le regarda avec dédain.

\- Je parlais de Rose. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait filmé. T'es comme notre mère, hystérique.

\- James, Albus, avertit Harry.

James serra les dents et Albus inspira profondément. Scorpius avait serré ses poings, nerveux. Heureusement, les deux fils Potter semblaient prendre sur eux pour que les choses se passent bien. Albus se força à sourire et repartit sur un autre sujet de discussion avec son père. James croisa le regard de Scorpius. Scorpius lui sourit mais James ne laissa toujours rien paraître.

.

.

\- James, attends-moi !

\- Je vais être en retard en cours, répondit James en sortant de la salle commune des préfets.

\- Je vais au même cours que toi, s'agaça Scorpius en le rattrapant.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je sois en retard.

Scorpius le poussa brusquement dans un couloir et se plaça face à lui, une main serrant son poignet.

\- James, tu…

Et voilà qu'il perdait ses mots maintenant qu'il avait réussi à le coincer. Le week-end avant la reprise des cours, Scorpius l'avait accordé à Albus et n'avait pas réussi à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec James.

\- Je voulais savoir comme tu vas, je… Merlin, je suis mal à l'aise, dis-moi quelque chose.

James haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas comme m'y prendre-

\- Scorpius, il n'y a aucun problème, l'interrompit James en tirant doucement sur son poignet.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça quand Albus est revenu, c'était violent.

James s'écarta de Scorpius pour retourner dans le couloir.

\- On ne s'est rien promis après tout.

Mais Scorpius insista. Il le retint à nouveau.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Scorpius sursauta lorsque James se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- Super et maintenant ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que j'ai été blessé par ton rejet, que je suis en colère contre toi, contre Albus ? Que j'ai mal quand je pense à la semaine qu'on a passé tous les deux ? Eh bien je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, cracha James.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement de Scorpius qui resta là, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Alors, alors ? :D


	49. Le conseiller matrimonial

DESOLEEEEE pour mon absence ! J'attendais d'avoir un certain nombre de chapitres corrigés, désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je passe un début d'année "scolaire" assez chaotique, j'espère que cela se tassera pour vous en écrire toujours d'avantage !

Je vous posterais le chapitre suivant à l'approche d'Halloween ! Des idées de One shot spécial Halloween ? Je n'y avais même pas réfléchi, hésitez pas si vous avez des idées !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le conseiller matrimonial**

La rentrée après les vacances de février amena un soleil timide. La neige s'était mis à fondre et les élèves rejoignaient avec joie les cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques. Ce matin-là, Albus enfourna rapidement son petit-déjeuner, pressé de retrouver les hippogriffes et autres créatures.

\- On a été tiré en traineau par des hippogriffes, articula Albus en prenant une bruyante gorgée de son jus d'orange.

\- Je sais, Al', tu me l'as dit trois fois depuis ton retour de vacances, répondit Scorpius, amusé.

Sam releva la tête de son cours de potions.

\- Tu ferais mieux de réviser pour le devoir de potions. Je te rappelle qu'il sera niveau BUSES.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Scorpius m'a déjà harcelé tout le week-end dernier, on venait de reprendre les cours depuis une semaine seulement.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé. Plus les BUSES approchaient, plus Albus prenait ses études à la légère. Avoir trouvé un stage auprès d'Hagrid ne lui garantissait pas des bonnes notes dans les autres matières.

\- Tu as été au Ministère ces vacances, Scorpius ? demanda Jensen qui lisait un livre sur l'histoire des sociétés sorcières au Royaume-Uni.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ben tu n'étais pas au ski avec Albus mais tu nous as pas raconté tes vacances.

Scorpius regarda Jensen dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Non, je suis revenu ici plus tôt pour travailler mon troisième œil. Il me semblait te l'avoir dit.

Sam et Albus interrompirent ce jeu de regards en se levant.

\- On va en cours, à tout' ! lança Sam en donnant une tape dans le dos de Jensen.

Scorpius et lui se levèrent aussi pour aller en cours d'arithmancie.

\- A quoi tu joues, Jensen ? demanda Scorpius.

\- A rien, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir quelque chose : il s'est passé un truc entre James et toi ?

Scorpius inspira profondément. Il avait raison. Jensen n'avait pas seulement deviné pour ses sentiments pour Albus. Il savait aussi qu'il se tramait une histoire avec l'aîné des Potter. Mais que savait-il exactement ?

\- Et toi, tu sais depuis combien de temps que je plais à James ?

Jensen soupira.

\- Depuis le début presque.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas être conseillé matrimonial ?

Jensen et Scorpius échangèrent un sourire.

\- Vu comment ça s'est fini avec Albus et étant donné que tu n'as pas adressé plus de trois mots à James depuis la reprise des cours, je ne crois pas que je sache comment agir. Il faut dire que vous êtes compliqués tous les trois !

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre, songeur.

\- On s'est embrassé. Mais lorsqu'Albus est revenu de vacances, je l'ai repoussé. C'était pas très malin.

\- C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire d'autre pour l'instant ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Jensen était rusé. Il posait la question car il savait qu'il y avait une solution. Mais il voulait que Scorpius l'exprime.

\- Quoi que tu décides, Scorpius, fais attention à James, lui conseilla Jensen en prenant son bras pour l'arrêter alors qu'ils approchaient de leur salle de cours.

\- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, le rassura Scorpius, même s'il avait peur de mal s'y prendre.

Il recommença à marcher et en entrant dans leur salle de cours, il s'assit à côté de James. Elias s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et dévisagea Scorpius.

\- Tu fous quoi là ?

Scorpius grimaça au ton agressif du jeune homme. Il avait toujours été sympathique avec lui. James avait dû lui parler. Ce dernier se tourna lui aussi vers Scorpius.

\- Scorp', laisse-moi.

Le blond ne se laissa pas faire. Il sortit ses affaires. James et lui s'étaient échangés des banalités pendant la semaine passée. Sans se concerter, c'était pour éviter qu'Albus ait des soupçons. Elias et James échangèrent un regard et Elias alla s'assoir ailleurs en levant les yeux au ciel. James prit sa plume et écrivit le titre du cours du jour sur un parchemin.

\- James, tu ne vas pas m'ignorer tout le cours quand même ?

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, je suis le cours, c'est tout, répondit calmement le brun.

Scorpius posa doucement une main sur le parchemin à côté de la sienne.

\- J'espère que tu ne me détestes pas.

James se tourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui de Scorpius, perplexe.

\- Non, bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Parce que moi, tu me manques.

Il l'avait dit le plus bas possible pour que personne ne l'entende. Les pupilles de James se dilatèrent, il déglutit. Il retourna à son parchemin.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Scorpius.

Le blond frissonna. Il aimait la manière qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Scorpius en faisait mine d'écouter leur professeur. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je ne savais pas comment réagir à l'arrivée d'Albus. Je n'y avais même pas pensé pendant ces quelques jours dans tes bras.

James sourit en coin.

\- C'est bon, arrête. Surement… que j'aurais réagi pareil en voyant arriver Albus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes maintenant ?

Son ton était taquin. James espérait qu'ils pourraient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, il l'avait espéré à la seconde où Scorpius s'était éloigné de lui en constatant l'arrivée de son frère. James le savait : s'il craquait, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il se posait autant la question à lui-même qu'il l'avait posée à Scorpius. Que faire ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Scorpius tout en jetant un coup d'œil à leur professeur. Pour l'instant je propose qu'on se voit pour déjeuner, rien que toi et moi dans notre dortoir ?

Scorpius vit James s'arrêter brièvement d'écrire et il sourit, fier de son effet.

\- D'accord.

James avait répondu sobrement, mais Scorpius savait qu'il était heureux.

.

.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Scorpius se tourna vers James mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Allongé sur le lit de Scorpius, il l'observait pendant qu'il coupait méticuleusement des morceaux de pomme avant de les manger un à un.

\- Tu mets tant d'amour dans la dégustation de cette pomme.

Scorpius rit.

\- C'est de famille. Je mange de manière distinguée et délicate.

\- Il t'en reste un peu pour moi ?

Scorpius lui tendit un morceau de pomme, mais James secoua la tête.

\- De la délicatesse.

Le regard de Scorpius se voila. Il posa la pomme et le couteau sur le plateau par terre et se pencha sur James. Le brun passa immédiatement ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa. Ses amis lui feraient la morale, il en était certain, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Scorpius, cela avait toujours été le cas, malgré les défenses qu'il s'obstinait à dresser pour se protéger. Scorpius se blottit contre lui et caressa doucement son torse.

\- Tu es mon premier copain, tu sais ?

James sursauta.

\- C'est nouveau pour moi, alors si jamais je fais quelque chose de travers, dis-moi.

\- Tu me considères comme ton copain ?

Scorpius se redressa pour voir le visage de James. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ben oui.

James sourit en coin, malicieux.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu faire ta demande.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

James hocha la tête. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, s'installa sur ses genoux en face de James, qui s'était redressé lui aussi, attentif.

\- Je t'écoute.

Scorpius s'éclaircit la gorge et se mordit la lèvre.

\- James, est-ce que tu veux être mon copain ?

James sourit de toutes ses dents. Il prit la main de Scorpius et le tira vers lui.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Pff, t'es con, s'esclaffa Scorpius alors que James les faisait basculer sur le lit.

.

.

James écoutait distraitement le débat entre Quentin et Elias. Il jetait des regards furtifs à l'une des tables dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Scorpius, Albus et le reste de leur bande jouaient aux cartes, tous sauf Sam qui essayait désespérément de convaincre Albus de réviser. Scorpius éclata de rire et frotta les cheveux de Sam pour le rassurer. Jensen avait déjà remarqué qu'il les observait et lui avait signifié d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait se joindre à eux. Mais il avait refusé avec un sourire de remerciements. Il ne voulait pas étouffer Albus. Celui-ci acceptait déjà de venir dîner de temps en temps avec Harry et lui et bien qu'il n'en sache rien, son meilleur ami était avec lui. Non, il restait dans l'ombre encore un peu. Son esprit dévia vers le repas de Noël. Cela lui avait fait bizarre de se retrouver si près d'Albus. De voir leurs parents ensemble. L'un des derniers réveillons qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avait été marqué par une déchirure entre eux. Et leur mère était devenue folle de rage à l'idée qu'Harry reconstruise sa vie. Pour James, Ginny ne se remettrait jamais de sa rupture avec Harry. Bien qu'il s'avérait que son père ait été victime des contre coups de la pierre de résurrection, ce qui lui donnait des circonstances atténuantes.

Quel gâchis. Mais comment arrêter de faire ce qu'ils faisaient depuis tout ce temps ? Se détester. Albus et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé à Noël mais il s'était senti à sa place entouré de ses cousins, sa tante Hermione si douce et forte à la fois et voir son père et sa mère ensemble, peu importe qu'il soit proches ou non, lui avait fait du bien.

Scorpius croisa son regard et James lui adressa un clin d'œil. Scorpius secoua la tête, amusé, et retourna à son jeu de cartes.

\- James, t'as fini de draguer ? soupira Jessy. Je sais plus quoi faire pour départager ces deux-là.

James se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis.

.

.

Scorpius en avait assez des cours. Oui, lui, Scorpius Malfoy, en avait assez des cours. Et ils n'étaient qu'au mois de mars ! Il se réjouissait pour son stage au ministère et échangeait des lettres avec Hermione qui le rassurait et lui donnait parfois même des bribes d'informations sur ce qu'il allait faire. Scorpius avait délaissé ses livres et ses leçons pour se consacrer entièrement au travail de ses visions, afin d'impressionner les membres du ministère avec qui il travaillerait. Il essayait de centrer ses visions sur des évènements proches, le menu du prochain dîner, l'intitulé du cours de Botanique, la couleur de la robe du professeur Picquery. Et cela fonctionnait parfois !

Scorpius prit un parchemin et commença à écrire une lettre pour son grand-père. Il l'avait délaissé et culpabilisait. Ce n'était certainement pas son père qui allait lui rappeler de prendre des nouvelles, mais au moins il ne l'empêchait pas de le faire. Il ne le mettait même plus en garde car il savait que Scorpius ne se laissait pas influencer si facilement et aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, Lucius était vraiment différent avec Scorpius.

L'adolescent écrivait vite. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter et lui promettait de venir le voir avant son stage. Il s'arrêta soudain, son stylo à encre au-dessus de son parchemin. Albus n'avait jamais eu le droit de venir et Harry refusait que la question soit à nouveau abordée. Mais pouvait-il essayer d'emmener James ? Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, songeur. Il avait envie de présenter quelqu'un de cher à son grand-père et James comptait énormément pour lui. Et la question de l'homosexualité ne serait pas un problème.

Scorpius sourit. Il avait entière confiance en son grand-père. Il continua sa lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe, puis quitta le dortoir pour l'emmener à la volière. Au retour de la volière, il passa par le stade de Quidditch où l'équipe de Serpentard s'entrainait. La tension montait, Serpentard n'avait plus que deux matchs à disputer et à gagner pour être en finale. Et donc espérer affronter l'équipe des Anciens. Il monta dans les gradins, s'assit, et chercha Albus du regard. Il filait dans le ciel à la suite du Vif d'Or, et juste derrière lui, l'attrapeur remplaçant et capitaine de l'équipe, James. Scorpius sourit. James essayait de le rattraper, de le surpasser, et dans le même temps il lui hurlait des conseils. Albus était très concentré, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il écoutait son frère. Scorpius les suivait du regard, fasciné. Etre dans les airs était une deuxième nature pour eux. Son regard réussit à s'attarder sur le torse de James quand il s'arrêta au centre du terrain, Albus ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or. James le vit dans les gradins et lui sourit.

\- Ben alors, t'as pas amené ton balai ? s'exclama Albus en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

Scorpius se leva et s'approcha.

\- Albus, je ne serais jamais un amoureux du Quidditch comme toi.

Il jeta un œil à James, mais il était parti coacher le reste de son équipe.

\- Par contre, on pourrait y jouer pendant les vacances avec Harry et papa et inviter James, t'en dis quoi ?

Albus grimaça légèrement. Scorpius lui sourit, rassurant.

\- Le deux mai, on est tous invités chez Rose, non ? Ce serait l'occasion.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux. Bon, j'y retourne. A plus.

Scorpius le salua d'un signe de la main et quitta les gradins.

.

.

Les élèves de sixième année se transmettaient le secret d'année en année. C'était une tradition qui s'était mise en place peu après la réouverture de l'école. Lorsqu'Abelforth Dumbledore avait quitté la Tête de Sanglier, l'établissement avait été repris par un jeune sorcier plutôt fêtard. Simple bistrot en journée, la Tête de Sanglier se transformait en bar-boîte une fois la nuit tombée. Le propriétaire, Filius Hokart, avait trouvé de quoi renflouer les caisses : à partir du mois de mars jusqu'au mois de juin, il privatisait le bar deux samedis par mois pour les élèves de Poudlard. Il fallait être en sixième année pour être accepté, même si des cinquième année pouvaient être présents, accompagnés de leurs aînés. Les élèves passaient par la Salle sur Demande et prenaient le passage secret datant de la deuxième Guerre. Une pensée très précise devait être exprimée pour que la Salle sur Demande s'ouvre ce que vous désiriez.

Scorpius et Albus s'arrêtèrent en face du mur et vérifièrent que personne d'autre n'était dans le couloir. Scorpius passa à plusieurs reprises devant le mur et une porte se dessina enfin. Ils se précipitèrent.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire la phrase ? redemanda Albus.

\- Tu sauras le secret l'année prochaine, lui répondit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

La salle était remplie de hamacs du sol au plafond, réplique fidèle de ce qu'avaient été les lieux à la fin du mois d'avril 1998. Les deux amis observèrent le lieu, fascinés.

\- Waouh… souffla Albus.

\- Là, indiqua Scorpius. Le passage.

Ils montèrent les marches et le passage s'ouvrit, dévoilant le tunnel qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- C'est du génie, s'extasia Albus. Qui t'en a parlé de nouveau ?

\- Les préfets en chef de Serpentard. Ils dévoilent les indications le jour de la première soirée du mois de mars et font en sorte que les élèves puissent rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Pour les soirées qui suivent, il faut se débrouiller.

\- Du génie, répéta Albus en s'avançant dans le tunnel.

En approchant du tableau qui protégeait le tunnel de l'autre côté, ils entendirent le rythme de la musique de plus en plus fort. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur une pièce avec des canapés, des tables basses et une douce lumière tamisée. Des élèves étaient installés et ne firent même pas attention à leur arrivée. Scorpius se retourna vers le tableau lorsqu'il se referma derrière eux, mais Arianna n'y était plus. C'était un tableau qui représentait Morgana, dans sa jeunesse. Elle se déhanchait lassivement sur la musique.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et un homme les arrêta. Il tendit une petite coupe.

\- Buvez, c'est du veritasum.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent. Le sorcier hocha la tête.

\- En quelle année êtes-vous ?

\- Cinquième.

\- Sixième.

Le sorcier hocha à nouveau la tête et les laissa entrer dans le bar. Une lumière les éblouit. De minuscules dragons volaient dans tous les sens et portaient sur leurs dos de petits spots lumineux. Un dj était sur une estrade, de la fumée fushia s'échappait d'un chaudron à côté de lui. Les serveurs transplanaient directement du bar aux tables pour éviter la piste où les élèves se déhanchaient.

\- Albus, Scorpius ! hurla Alice.

Scorpius attrapa le bras d'Albus pour ne pas le perdre et se faufila jusqu'à la table où étaient leurs amis, Alice, Sam, Jensen, Alais, Théo et Justin. Albus se jeta sur un fauteuil à côté d'Alice.

\- C'est génial cet endroit !

\- On est d'accord ! s'exclama son amie.

\- Où est Rose ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Elle est allée commander les boissons, répondit Alais en se déhanchant sur la musique.

Elle tira sur le bras de Jensen pour l'emmener danser. Scorpius se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais aller nous chercher à boire, tu veux quoi ?

Albus regarda rapidement la carte posée sur la table.

\- Leur cocktail maison, version alcoolisée bien sûr !

Scorpius hocha la tête et partit en direction du bar, se faufilant comme il le pouvait. Il essaya de trouver Rose mais beaucoup attendaient de pouvoir commander. Il réussit à se faufiler, mais bousculé par une personne qui quittait le bar, il rentra de plein fouet dans un autre sorcier.

\- Pardon.

\- Tu me fais du rentre dedans, Malfoy ?

Scorpius serra les dents et se tourna vers Ulysse.

\- Ulysse, quel plaisir de te voir ici.

Ulysse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un adolescent plus grand que lui, menaçant, se rapprocha de lui.

\- Dégage.

Ulysse affronta James du regard, mais abandonna bien vite face aux éclairs qui traversaient le regard du brun. Il s'en alla sans tenter une nouvelle provocation. James se rapprocha de Scorpius.

\- Je préférerais que ce soit à moi que tu fasses du rentre-dedans, ronronna-t-il.

Scorpius sourit et passa une main dans son dos.

\- Tu sens l'alcool.

\- Ça t'dérange ?

Scorpius secoua la tête et serra son bras pour le rassurer.

\- Non, t'inquiète.

Il réussit à passer commande et s'écarta un peu avec James pour continuer à discuter.

\- J'ai fait une proposition à Albus, j'espère qu'il y réfléchira.

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Le 2 mai, on est invité chez Hermione, tu te souviens, Harry nous l'avait dit. Je lui ai proposé qu'on joue au Quidditch en famille.

James se rapprochait de Scorpius, mais le blond essayait de maintenir une légère distance.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Alors tu feras un effort ?

\- Et toi ? répondit James en tirant la ceinture de Scorpius pour le maintenir près de lui.

Scorpius vit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Albus les voit et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il laissa James caresser ses reins.

\- Tu danseras avec moi ce soir ? demanda Scorpius en caressant la chemise de James.

\- Je viendrais te chercher, souffla James à son oreille.

Scorpius se fit bousculer.

\- Oh pardon, pardon ! je suis vraiment désolée !

Scorpius et James se séparèrent. Scorpius fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Marina ?

La jeune Serdaigle était chancelante, ses joues étaient rougies.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es qu'en quatrième année…

\- Filius est mon frère, répondit la sorcière d'une voix enrouée. Il m'a laissée venir, mais…

James et Scorpius lui attrapèrent les poignets.

\- S'il voit dans quel état je me suis mise, je vais avoir des ennuis.

Scorpius la cala dans ses bras.

\- Je vais l'emmener à notre table.

\- Ok, on se voit plus tard.

James repartit. Scorpius se faufila à travers la foule, espérant ne pas croiser Filius. La serveuse apparut devant leur table avant eux et Scorpius s'arrêta pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'employée. Il s'avança une fois la serveuse disparue. Albus se leva en voyant arriver Scorpius.

\- Marina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Albus s'approcha et la sorcière se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ah ben tiens, un revenant, lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu te souviens de moi ? Félicitations, Potter.

Scorpius croisa le regard d'Albus. Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Tu t'démerdes. Filius est son frère, s'il la voit dans cet état, il va lui prendre la tête. Elle n'a que 14 ans, on doit veiller sur elle.

Albus s'assit, Marina sur ses genoux. La sorcière n'émit pas d'objection. Rose servit les verres apportés par la serveuse.

\- Bon, moi je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps. J'aime pas du tout cette ambiance.

\- Bois ton cocktail, on en reparle après, répondit Alice en la chatouillant avec une paille.

Rose haussa les épaules. Les adolescents se comportaient de manière lourde et désagréable, le cadre et l'alcool les faisant agir de manière totalement différente de d'habitude.

\- Tatiana ne voulait pas venir ?

\- Elle voulait que je vienne en éclaireuse, répondit Rose à Théo. On est un peu pareilles, je pense qu'on ne viendra pas à chaque fois.

Rose vit Marina dans les bras de son cousin et adressa un regard interrogateur à Scorpius. Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool. Albus avait flirté avec Marina, il s'était bien comporté avec elle jusqu'à décembre mais depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, il semblait un peu avoir oublié son existence. Malheureusement, la jeune sorcière semblait toujours accro. Scorpius était agacé par cette part d'Albus. Il faisait partie de ces garçons qui leur donnaient une mauvaise image. A lui maintenant de s'expliquer avec Marina.

* * *

Petite référence au drapple xD Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des idées pour un one shot d'Halloween ?


	50. A 15 ans

Comme promis, Halloween approche et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis entrain d'écrire un OS pour l'occasion d'ailleurs, les personnes qui ont lu "Expérience 666" vont être gâtées !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : A 15 ans**

Albus, Marina, Scorpius et Jensen se laissèrent tomber sur leurs fauteuils en revenant de la piste de danse. Marina se sentait mieux et Albus prenait soin d'elle, tout en ne lui donnant pas de faux espoirs. Ils auraient une discussion dans un lieu plus calme.

\- Justin et Théo sont déchaînés ! commenta Jensen.

Scorpius se tourna vers la piste où leurs amis dansaient toujours. Rose était rentrée, mais Justin, Théo, Alais, Sam et Alice dansaient toujours. Scorpius eut à peine le temps de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil que des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- Tu viens danser ? lui chuchota James.

\- Tu as le chic pour débarquer quand je suis crevé, rétorqua Scorpius, amusé.

James sourit et tira doucement sur la main de son copain. Scorpius se leva et le suivit alors qu'il s'éloignait le plus possible de la table du groupe d'Albus. Scorpius aperçut les amis de James assis sur des tabourets, plusieurs verres vides devant eux.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tes amis et toi, vous êtes plus âgés que moi.

James ne répondit pas. Il prit les poignets de Scorpius et les monta autour de sa propre nuque.

\- On est plus taciturnes et moins expressifs qu'Alice ou ta cousine.

Scorpius hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

\- Mais tu ne t'ennuies pas ? Tu n'es pas frustré de cette relation ?

James enlaça la taille de Scorpius pour le rapprocher et se pencha à son oreille, ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, c'est un cocon de sécurité. Et Amélia et Elias savent quand j'ai besoin de parler. Ils sont mon équilibre.

Scorpius sentit que James souriait.

\- Il y a davantage de frustration dans notre relation.

James descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Scorpius et les empoigna. Le cœur de Scorpius fit un bond.

\- Oh James, doucement…

James remonta dans le bas de son dos.

\- Joins-toi une fois à nous pour déjeuner.

Scorpius s'écarta pour voir le visage de James.

\- Ils sont au courant ?

James hocha la tête.

\- Evidemment qu'ils sont au courant. Elias a essayé de me dissuader, mais il accepte ma décision.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il s'entendait pourtant bien avec Elias.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime pas ?

\- Il n'aime pas Albus, rectifia aussitôt James. Et il craint que si un jour tu dois choisir, ce sera lui et pas moi.

James recommença à danser en pressant son bassin contre celui de Scorpius. Ce dernier était soudain préoccupé. Il refusait d'avoir à choisir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande de le faire. Au début, Scorpius s'inquiéta. Il pensait que cette peur venait du fait que son choix était déjà arrêté : ce serait Albus. Puis lorsque James attrapa son menton, plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa, il entendit son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine, et ce malgré la musique assourdissante. Il ne pourrait pas choisir. C'était impossible.

.

.

Scorpius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le dimanche, la Grande Salle était plutôt calme. Le service du petit-déjeuner était assuré jusqu'à 10h30 et la plupart des élèves venaient à la dernière minute ou bien emportaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune de leur maison. Scorpius était descendu déjeuner seul. Il sourit derrière son bol de chocolat chaud. Il avait difficilement réussi à repousser James qui lui demandait de rester au lit avec lui, alors le convaincre de se lever pour venir manger, impossible.

\- Alors, c'était bien hier soir ?

Scorpius releva la tête vers Rose qui s'assit en face de lui, souriante.

\- Pas mal. Mais ton cousin est vraiment compliqué tu sais.

\- Lequel ?

\- Albus. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout avec Marina, soupira Scorpius en beurrant une tartine. J'espère qu'il va lui parler aujourd'hui parce que c'est vraiment pas correct ce qu'il fait.

\- Oui, répondit Rose, songeuse. Je pensais vraiment que tu me parlais de James.

Scorpius cligna des yeux.

\- James ? Euh ben oui, il est compliqué, mais pas plus que d'hab-

\- Scorpius, je… je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi et j'ai compris.

Scorpius reposa son bol.

\- Je… Comment tu sais ?

Rose sourit.

\- Le karaoké. Et je sais que vous êtes ensemble, chuchota-t-elle. Ça se voit. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Mais concrètement, vous allez faire quoi ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux et mélangea sa boisson.

\- Pour le coup, ce n'est pas lui qui est compliqué, c'est moi. On ne peut rien dire à Albus, James est d'accord avec moi. Pour le moment. Il finira par en avoir assez.

Rose hocha la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord pour vous couvrir si vous avez besoin et je vous aiderais quand vous serez décidés à en parler. Je n'ai jamais vu mon cousin aussi épanoui.

Scorpius rougit et remercia Rose du bout des lèvres. Albus se laissa tomber à côté de lui peu de temps après.

\- Alors, tu as parlé avec Marina ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, grogna Albus en se servant en céréales. Oui, je lui ai parlé. Je me suis excusé et je lui ai dit que c'était mieux pour elle qu'elle reste loin de moi parce que je lui ferais du mal. Ça l'a soulagée, je crois.

Albus grimaça lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves entra en chahutant et que sa tête le fit souffrir.

\- J'ai aussi eu la joie de voir mon père dès ce matin qui m'a passé un savon sauteur à cause de mes notes aux BUSES blanches. J'ai intérêt à bosser si je ne veux pas qu'il recommence.

Scorpius sourit, heureux que son ami en prenne conscience, mais ce fut de courte durée.

\- Il est gonflé quand même. Lui non plus il n'était pas très bosseur à mon âge.

Le sang de Scorpius ne fit qu'un tour. Il plissa les yeux.

\- A 15 ans, ton père a dû affronter des problèmes de type Détraqueur, prophétie et Voldemort entrait dans sa tête. Il a failli perdre ton grand-père et la directrice en personne s'appliquait à faire de sa vie un enfer alors qu'il essayait de préparer des élèves de son âge à des problèmes bien trop grands pour eux. Toi, ton seul problème, c'est quel cocktail tu vas boire, dans quel sens brosser les plumes d'un hypogriffe pour ne pas le froisser et si pour une fois tu te comporteras bien avec une fille.

Il se leva brusquement du banc sous le regard choqué d'Albus.

\- Alors réfléchis un peu à la chance que tu as et celles que tu peux te donner, par Merlin !

Il quitta la Grande Salle, furax. Il monta les escaliers en marbre, passa derrière une tapisserie et entra dans la salle commune des préfets après avoir fait le mot de passe. James s'était levé entre temps et discutait avec Amélia, installée sur un canapé. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent à l'arrivée agitée de Scorpius.

\- Scorp', ça va ?

\- Ton frère est un idiot, répondit-il en se laissant lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil près d'eux.

\- C'est pas nouveau, ricana Amélia.

James lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais Amélia lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Amélia en se penchant vers Scorpius.

Scorpius sourit à la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Lorsque Scorpius l'avait vu pour la première fois, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi jolie. Il se rappela avec amusement d'avoir été « amoureux » de Pansy lorsqu'il était enfant. Cette fille-là, il la trouvait belle et naturelle. La jeune fille avait des cheveux noirs mi longs, une frange droite qui accentuait son regard chocolat. Elle portait une jupe jaune et noire, ses jambes étaient croisées et elle remuait nonchalamment l'un de ses pieds, habillés de chaussures à talons.

\- Il se comporte comme un imbécile alors qu'il est capable de faire beaucoup mieux. Mais ça lui demande visiblement trop d'efforts.

Amélia glissa un regard à James.

\- Et le grand frère, c'est l'inverse. Il n'est pas assez sûr de lui, beaucoup plus humble alors qu'il pourrait se vanter.

James adressa un regard en biais à Scorpius et donna une petite tape à son amie, rougissant.

\- Arrête !

Amélia lui adressa un sourire sincère. Scorpius se demanda ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Visiblement, elle l'appréciait. James et elle étaient très complices, peut-être même que la jeune fille avait des sentiments pour James.

Amélia se leva, serra l'épaule de James et adressa un signe amical de la main à Scorpius. Scorpius la regarda quitter la salle d'un pas assuré.

\- Amélia est vraiment très jolie. Et gentille.

James hocha la tête.

\- Elle est à Poufsouffle.

\- Sans déconner, ricana Scorpius, t'as vu sa tenue ?

James rit.

\- Oh, ne te fie pas aux apparences. Amélia est une Choixpeau flou. Tu feras comme si je ne t'ai rien dit, mais le Choixpeau a longuement hésité entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Sous ses airs de petit ange, elle peut être redoutable.

\- C'est elle qui a choisi ?

\- Oui. Elle aime beaucoup l'idée de pouvoir cacher qui elle est vraiment. C'est sa manière à elle de casser les attributions dans les maisons, l'idée d'être rangé dans des cases. Alors qu'en soit, on est à un âge où on se construit.

Scorpius hocha la tête, songeur.

\- Tu lui plaît, tu crois ? demanda Scorpius sur le ton de la discussion.

James se tourna vers lui en riant.

\- T'es jaloux ?

Scorpius émit un « pff » de mépris et haussa les épaules. James se tourna vers lui et Scorpius croisa son regard. Celui-ci avait changé et Scorpius se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de répondre. James se leva et Scorpius se tassa dans son fauteuil à mesure que James se rapprochait.

\- James... James, attend-

James posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, emprisonnant le jeune garçon dans son fauteuil et plongea son regard vert dans le sien. Le même vert que Harry Potter, un héritage important qu'Albus ne possédait pas. Scorpius regardait autour d'eux, ils étaient en plein milieu de la salle commune des préfets. James l'embrassa. Contrairement à ce à quoi Scorpius s'était attendu, le baiser fut tendre. À l'opposé du subtil mélange de désir et de colère que Scorpius avait lu dans ses yeux. James accentua légèrement le baiser puis s'écarta lorsque Scorpius fit pression de sa main sur son torse.

\- James, tu dois-

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, Scorpius, le coupa James.

James se rassit sur le canapé mais laissa sa main posée sur le genou de Scorpius.

\- Alors, tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère ?

Scorpius raconta l'échange désagréable qu'il avait eu avec Albus, puis parla de Rose. James sourit en entendant ce que Rose avait confié à Scorpius.

\- Rose et moi, on a toujours été très proches. Avec Albus, c'est plus compliqué.

\- Elle vous aime tous les deux très fort, commenta Scorpius.

\- C'est pour ça que je lui fais confiance, elle sera de bons conseils.

James serra la jambe de Scorpius.

\- On passe la journée ensemble alors ?

Scorpius snoba la proposition.

\- Hmm, je sais pas, je sais pas…

James leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

.

.

Scorpius éclata de rire et laissa James passer un bras autour de ses épaules. James avait raison, ses amis n'avaient rien contre lui, simplement ils ne le connaissaient pas bien et ne voyaient qu'Albus à travers lui. Ils avaient été des siamois pendant si longtemps. Scorpius tira la langue à Quentin et Jessy qui le taquinaient et échangea un regard complice avec James, posant une main sur sa jambe. Ils étaient installés dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle tous les six – Quentin, Jessy, Elias, Amélia, James et lui. James et Scorpius avaient passé la matinée ensemble, puis étaient allés chercher de quoi grignoter pour déjeuner, évitant la table de Serpentard. Scorpius avait senti la présence d'Albus mais l'avait volontairement snobé. Ils s'étaient servis à celle de Poufsouffle, où Amélia les avait invités à passer l'après-midi ensemble. Les amis de James étaient passionnants, Scorpius touchait là à un autre monde. Les discussions et débats étaient plus haut placés, Quentin était très drôle et Amélia une formidable alliée contre le duo Elias/James. Jessy était plus en retrait, mais pendant leurs parties de cartes, il s'était montré redoutable. Scorpius n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

James et Scorpius s'autorisaient quelques signes d'affection, rien de trop évident. Elisabeth et Justin l'avaient salué mais n'avaient pas eu l'air surpris ou intrigués par la proximité de James. A vrai dire, pour le moment, Scorpius s'en fichait. Déjà parce qu'il savait que ni Justin, ni Elisabeth ne se permettrait d'aller rapporter quoi que ce soit à Albus. Elisabeth serait éventuellement déçue que Scorpius ne lui ait rien dit. Quant à Justin, il le soutiendrait certainement, même si le choix du partenaire était délicat.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda James.

Scorpius se blottit davantage contre lui.

\- A toi.

James sourit en coin et haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais…

James fronça le nez et se rapprocha de Scorpius.

\- Scorpius ?

Le blond se tourna vers Albus, planté derrière le canapé où Jessy et Quentin étaient affalés.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda Albus sans accorder d'importance au regard scrutateur d'Amélia et Elias.

Scorpius hocha la tête et se détacha de James pour suivre Albus dans le couloir, hors de la salle commune.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton léger en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- C'est quoi ça, là, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Scorpius en se redressant, les sourcils haussés, le regard fermé.

\- Avec mon frère, t'étais… super proche.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors ça. Al', je suis très tactile, c'est pas un secret, je crois que tu peux clairement en témoigner…

\- Ouais, mais lui, il est gay.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, effaré par cette remarque. Il commença à faire les cent pas, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux.

\- Par Merlin.

Il s'arrêta devant Albus, les mains dans les poches.

\- Très fin, ça, bravo Albus. On frise l'homophobie, là.

\- Scorp', c'est pas-

\- Pourquoi t'es là, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? le coupa Scorpius.

Albus se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer à accepter que Scorpius détourne la conversation.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser pour ce matin. T'as raison, je suis qu'un sale gamin égoïste.

\- Ok, excuses acceptées, maintenant tu vas réfléchir jusqu'à demain à pourquoi tes propos étaient clairement possessifs et déplacés.

Scorpius tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle sans laisser le temps à Albus d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa tomber à côté de James sous le regard de la bande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Elias.

\- S'excuser pour son comportement avant d'en rajouter une couche. Typique.

Jessy hocha la tête, un sourire en coin et pointa Scorpius du doigt.

\- Il commence à me plaire, celui-là !

James enlaça leurs doigts.


	51. La famille Malfoy

AAAAAH mon dieu, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'ai plus poster, désolée ! Faut dire aussi que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit… Mon os d'Halloween est un peu à l'abandon mais ce sera un bonus d'Expérience 666, j'ai aussi des idées pour Noël et la st Valentin mais trouverais-je le temps de les écrire ?

C'est des jours sans en ce moment, pas d'inspiration, je vais tout faire pour corriger de nouveaux chapitres !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La famille Malfoy**

Scorpius sortit de la salle commune des préfets lundi matin et tomba sur Albus, appuyé contre le mur. Il se redressa en le voyant et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il maintint son sourire lorsque James sortit de la salle à la suite de Scorpius.

\- Salut Albus.

\- Salut James.

L'aîné s'éloigna dans le couloir et Scorpius s'approcha d'Albus.

\- Je te demande pardon, Scorpius. J'ai vraiment agi comme un con ce week-end.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, répondit Scorpius en esquissant un sourire. J'accepte tes excuses. On en parle plus, ok ?

Albus hocha la tête, soulagé. Il s'était vraiment inquiété ce week-end, même si son sale caractère avait pris le dessus. Il était vraiment rare que Scorpius et lui se disputent, il était rare que Scorpius lui tienne tête. Albus avait eu peur de le perdre. Il pensait que seuls les sentiments passés de Scorpius à son égard aurait pu le séparer mais il s'était rendu compte que même si Scorpius l'aimait envers et contre tout et serait toujours un soutien pour lui, il ne cautionnait pas certaines choses et Albus devait donc apprendre à se remettre en question.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et ensemble ils allèrent petit-déjeuner. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius salua les amis de James d'un signe de la main et ces derniers lui répondirent avec un sourire chaleureux. Albus observa l'échange mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Scorpius s'assit à table au moment où les hiboux et chouettes pénétraient dans la salle pour distribuer le courrier. Un hibou Grand-duc noir se posa devant lui avec une lettre.

\- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Jensen.

Mais il ne se risqua pas à le caresser car l'oiseau ne semblait pas commode.

\- C'est celui de mon grand-père.

Scorpius prit la lettre et tendit un fruit au hibou qui l'accepta avant de s'envoler. Scorpius déplia la lettre, la survola du regard et sourit. Son grand-père se réjouissait de le revoir et Scorpius imagina déjà la rencontre entre James et lui. A vrai dire, c'était difficile à imaginer car il n'en avait pas encore parlé à James et son grand-père était difficile à cerner. Il se pencha en arrière et croisa le regard d'Elias. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler à James, alors Elias donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami. James se pencha lui aussi.

\- Tu m'attends pour aller en cours ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Ok, répondit James en lui souriant.

Scorpius avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner, pressé de parler de son idée à son copain. Il observa Albus qui récitait son cours avec Sam. Il aurait pu aller contre l'interdiction de Harry avec Albus aussi. Mais il tenait vraiment à présenter son petit-ami à son grand-père et faire passer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus en premier était nouveau pour lui. Et très agréable. C'était comme si vraiment cette fois-ci, il avait tiré un trait sur ses sentiments pour Albus.

.

.

Scorpius rejoignit James à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique.

\- Je vais aller voir mon grand-père aux prochaines vacances.

\- Oui ?

James souriait. Il espérait que James allait lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête. Et en même temps, c'était intimidant.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, j'aimerais te le présenter.

Scorpius fixa James et manqua trébucher. James le rattrapa en saisissant sa main. Il enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Il sait que tu es gay ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, rit Scorpius. Enfin pas qu'il y ait un problème, mais il ne sait pas que je sors avec un Potter.

\- Je vois.

\- Et ton père est farouchement opposé à l'idée qu'Albus rencontre Lucius, donc il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'apprenne pas que j'ai l'intention de t'emmener au manoir. Mais mon grand-père est très important pour moi et je suis très important pour lui. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

James haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Il n'a jamais rencontré Albus ?

\- Non, répondit Scorpius.

James s'arrêta et rapprocha un peu Scorpius de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

\- Je viendrais avec plaisir, Scorpius.

Scorpius sourit, voyant bien que James était touché par cette invitation. Lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard passa à côté d'eux, Scorpius lâcha rapidement la main de James. James se racla la gorge, regarda le groupe passer, et replongea son regard dans celui de Scorpius. C'était un regard bien trop sérieux au goût du blond.

\- C'est pas très agréable quand tu me repousses comme ça, tu sais ?

\- James, on en a déjà parlé, soupira Scorpius en le suppliant du regard, on est bien plus tranquilles comme ça. On n'a personne sur le dos.

\- Et surtout pas Albus.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, James inflexible et Scorpius suppliant.

\- James, s'il te plaît-

\- Tu es prêt à me présenter à ton grand-père, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on assume ici.

\- J'ai toujours compartimenté Poudlard et ma famille. Et sache que contrairement à ce qu'on dit, Poudlard n'est pas tant mon « chez-moi » que mon père, ma grand-mère, mon grand-père. Te présenter à Lucius compte davantage pour moi que tenir ta main au milieu du parc de l'école.

James fut ébranlé et il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Bien. Excuse-moi. Mais Albus fait lui aussi partie de ta famille et un jour, il faudra que tu l'affrontes. Qu'on l'affronte.

James lança un regard entendu à son petit-ami et continua leur chemin vers les serres du Professeur Chourave.

.

.

La semaine était vite passée. Scorpius était carrément heureux d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier pour danser et ne plus réfléchir à Albus, James, les cours, le troisième œil. Il avait eu presque continuellement mal à la tête ces derniers jours et enfin cela allait mieux. Il avait fait des progrès pour son don ces derniers jours. La prédiction qu'il avait fait la semaine dernière sur les prochaines cibles de la Gazette du Sorcier s'était avérée exacte. Il commençait à entrevoir en quoi il pourrait aider au Gouvernement, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le sollicitent sur des choses qui concernent la sécurité nationale. Mais tout de même, c'était une grande chance de faire partie de cette équipe prochainement.

Il avait passé la semaine à faire la part des choses entre Albus et James. Albus s'était montré gentil et à l'écoute pour se faire pardonner de son comportement. Scorpius avait aussi passé du temps avec James et ses amis, qui l'appréciaient de plus en plus et c'était réciproque. Rose souriait souvent à Scorpius, comme un encouragement à continuer ce qu'il construisait. Cela prenait une tournure si sérieuse. James était son premier petit-ami et cela ressemblait à une promesse de mariage. Parfois cela l'effrayait et parfois il souriait, béa.

\- Scorpius, t'es amoureux ? lui avait demandé Albus, un soir.

Il était assis sur le lit de Scorpius qui se préparait pour sa ronde de préfet.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- T'as toujours été du genre gai, à sourire et t'extasier devant tout mais ces derniers temps, tu souris encore plus que d'habitude.

Scorpius lui avait adressé un large sourire, légèrement crispé.

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

\- Moi je vois, avait répondu malicieusement Albus. Si tu as un garçon en vue, je finirais par le savoir.

Il avait adressé une tape dans le dos à Scorpius et tout en sortant de sa chambre, il avait dit :

\- Je suis content pour toi, Scorpius.

Scorpius fit rapidement les pas devant la Salle sur Demande et entra précipitamment lorsqu'il entendit la chatte de Rusard miauler au bout du couloir. Il se dépêcha, il était le dernier de ses amis à rejoindre le bar, car il avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute, craignant que son mal de tête ne surgisse à nouveau. Il sourit en se souvenant de la veille au soir. Son mal de tête ne l'avait pas lâché de toute sa ronde de préfet et James s'était couché contre lui dans le noir pour caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- C'est incroyable ce que tu es tendre…

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu souffres, avait soufflé James dans son dos.

Scorpius s'était davantage blotti contre le corps chaud du brun.

\- Scorp'… dis-moi que je ne suis pas le second choix.

\- Quoi ? avait marmonné Scorpius, son mal de tête continuant de cogner contre ses tempes.

\- Est-ce que je suis le second choix… parce qu'Albus ne partage pas tes sentiments ?

Scorpius s'était retourné en grimaçant et avait pris le visage de James entre ses mains.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Il avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'endormir.

Lorsque le tableau de Morgana pivota, Scorpius fut immédiatement happé par la musique retentissante. Il régla rapidement les modalités avec le videur et entra dans le bar à la recherche de ses amis.

\- Scorpius !

C'était Amélia qui lui faisait des signes. Il se rapprocha de la table pour serrer la main des amis de James et embrasser la sorcière.

\- Tu bois un verre avec nous ?

\- Je cherche mes amis, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire d'excuse.

Devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille, Scorpius ajouta en serrant son épaule.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure, promis.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Scorpius se faufila et trouve ses amis à la même table que la dernière fois. Elisabeth était là cette fois-ci et elle se leva pour venir serrer Scorpius contre elle.

\- On ne se voit pas en ce moment ! Tu es toujours occupé, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il embrassa sa joue en guise d'excuses et salua ses autres amis d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Scorp' ? demanda Sam.

\- Pas pour le moment, merci, lui répondit le sorcier en prenant le bras d'Albus. Viens, on va danser !

Albus sautilla à la suite de Scorpius et ils dansèrent tous deux avec entrain. Depuis petits, ils s'étaient inventés des chorégraphies personnelles sur beaucoup de chansons sorcières. Quand ils dansaient ensemble, pris de fous rires, se remémorant leurs souvenirs d'enfants, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Certains élèves les regardaient. Ils entrainaient toujours de l'admiration autour d'eux, beaucoup de curiosité aussi pour ces deux adolescents qui avaient mystérieusement grandi ensemble, à l'ombre de la société sorcière, avec en prime deux pères au lourd passé. James leur lançait des regards difficiles à déchiffrer, même Amélia le regardait avec inquiétude, incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Est-ce qu'il les jalousait ? Mais vis-à-vis de qui ? Albus ou Scorpius ? Est-ce que c'était de l'envie qui brillait dans ses yeux ? L'envie d'avoir une plus grande place dans la vie de Scorpius ou de faire partie de cette complicité que son petit-ami partageait avec son frère ? Ou encore de la colère ? Vieux démons liés à son enfance et au manque d'amour d'un père et d'un frère – qu'il a lui-même rejeté – quand il en avait le plus besoin ?

Alors que Scorpius et Albus faisaient une pause pour aller demander deux verres d'eau au bar, James se faufila lui aussi vers celui-ci.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Salut, le salua Scorpius.

Albus, lui, se montra beaucoup plus froid. Il passait un bon moment avec son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe.

\- C'est pas parce que je te tolère comme frère que t'es obligé de te pointer tout le temps.

Scorpius vit dans le fin sourire qui passa sur le visage de James qu'il n'attendait qu'une provocation de la part d'Albus pour attaquer lui aussi.

\- T'as rien à me dire, Scorpius et moi on est amis, hein, Scorpius ?

James tira le jeune homme vers lui.

\- James, tu me fais mal, prévint Scorpius, les dents serrées.

Albus croisa les bras et secoua la tête, agacé.

\- Arrête de te croire plus important que tu ne l'es, Albus, assena James en relâchant Scorpius qui se débattait discrètement.

Albus éclata d'un rire amer.

\- Moi je fais ça ?

\- T'es qu'un p'tit merdeux.

\- Stop James, arrête ça, s'opposa Scorpius en se plaçant devant Albus.

\- Tu prends sa défense en plus ? s'emporta James en lançant un regard entendu à Scorpius.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'être complice que ce soit avec l'un ou l'autre.

\- C'est _mon_ meilleur ami, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? lui cria Albus en bousculant Scorpius. Tu croyais qu'une petite dispute allait jouer en ta faveur ?

\- Une petite dispute ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de ce que tu lui as fait vivre l'an-

\- Par Merlin, vous avez fini ? leur hurla Scorpius en leur lançant des regards perçants.

Albus haussa les épaules et toisa James.

\- Laisse tomber, Scorpius, dit-il avant de s'éloigner, son verre d'eau à la main.

Scorpius soupira longuement pour se détendre. C'était sans compter sur James qui revint à la charge, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu continues de prendre sa défense, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je ne prends la défense de personne, claqua Scorpius, tu es injuste. J'ai toujours essayé de faire la part des choses, pourquoi il fallait que tu viennes le provoquer ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas-

\- Ne mens pas, James, je te connais.

Il fixa les yeux cuivre un moment avant de soupirer à nouveau.

\- Foutez moi la paix tous les deux.

Scorpius passa le reste de la soirée avec sa cousine. Il invita également Amélia à danser avec lui mais snoba les deux frères Potter pendant toute la soirée.


	52. Les avantages du Quidditch

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis en train d'écrire le 18 autant vous dire que ça devient ricrac en terme de chapitres en réserve..

Mon os d'Halloween est un peu à l'abandon mais ce sera un bonus d'Expérience 666, j'ai aussi des idées pour Noël et la st Valentin mais trouverais-je le temps de les écrire ?

C'est des jours sans en ce moment, pas d'inspiration, je vais tout faire pour corriger de nouveaux chapitres !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Les avantages du Quidditch**

\- Allez Albus !

L'équipe de Serpentard, ainsi que les élèves dans les gradins, étaient fébriles. Poufsouffle était proche de la victoire, ils avaient marqué beaucoup plus de points que l'équipe de Serpentard. Leur seule chance pour gagner ce match était qu'Albus attrape le Vif d'Or. Il était pourtant en difficulté lui aussi, l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait repéré le Vif d'Or avant lui. Ils fonçaient tous deux sous le pâle soleil du mois de mars, allant à l'encontre du vent qui soufflait tout autour du terrain. Bien sûr, il restait un match à disputer contre Serdaigle avant d'affronter l'équipe des Anciens, mais si Serpentard gagnait, ce seraient la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvent en finale avant le grand match Poudlard/Anciens.

Le Vif d'Or échappa aux deux Attrapeurs et James grimpa sur son balai. Il n'était pas autorisé à interférer dans le jeu mais en tant que capitaine, il se devait de pouvoir donner des conseils à son équipe. Scorpius le vit filer à toute vitesse auprès du gardien de l'équipe pour lui hurler encouragement et conseils. Il chercha ensuite Albus du regard et lui donna des indications. Albus hocha la tête, à l'écoute de son capitaine. Gagner ce match était bien plus important que leurs petites querelles.

Samuel s'arrachait les cheveux.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

Scorpius dégagea nerveusement son visage et attacha finalement ses cheveux, agacé par leurs coups de fouet provoqués par le vent. Un cognard fila à toutes vitesses, emporté par le vent et percuta violemment un batteur de Poufsouffle. La population poussa une exclamation horrifiée et le Professeur Bibine siffla un arrêt de jeu. Les joueurs de Poufsouffle s'amassèrent autour de leur ami blessé, tandis que Serpentard en profita pour se rassembler et écouter les consignes de leur capitaine.

\- Au moins les choses vont être remises à plat, dit Jensen en fixant le ciel à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il est coriace aujourd'hui.

Le batteur fut emmené à l'infirmerie et remplacé. Les élèves remontèrent rapidement sur leurs balais et le match reprit. Albus fila à toute vitesse avant même que qui ce soit n'ait eu le temps de comprendre.

\- Il semblerait qu'Albus Potter ait repéré le Vif d'Or ! Colin Hach s'élance à sa suite ! Si Potter est agile et maitrise les changements de direction, Hach est plus rapide que lui ! Le Vif d'Or monte haut dans le ciel !

Elèves et professeurs se tordaient le cou pour suivre les deux attrapeurs dans leur course folle. Bientôt, ils les perdirent de vue et le professeur Bibine monta sur son balai pour les surveiller d'un peu plus près. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, Albus redescendit comme une flèche, le Vif d'Or serré entre ses doigts.

\- Et c'est la victoire pour Serpentard ! Serpentard hurle de joie, Serpentard qui acclame leur attrapeur ! Serpentard qui affrontera Serdaigle pour avoir la chance d'affronter peut-être une seconde fois les Anciens de Poudlard !

Scorpius, Sam et Jensen dévalèrent les marches pour rejoindre les joueurs sur le terrain. Toute la maison acclamait Albus, soulevé dans les airs par son équipe.

.

.

Scorpius et Albus se mirent à sauter sur la musique en entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis pour fêter la victoire de Serpentard face à Poufsouffle. Scorpius et Albus revenaient des appartements de Harry où ils avaient longuement discuté. Père et fils s'étaient gentiment provoqués, faisant référence au match qui les verrait peut-être s'affronter. James avait décliné l'invitation après le match, il préférait directement aller fêter avec son équipe qui le remerciait de son engagement en tant que capitaine.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient disputés à la Tête de Sanglier. Aucun d'eux n'en avait reparlé, ils avaient repris les choses comme avant, James et Albus s'ignoraient à nouveau, étaient cordiaux lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais James ne le provoquait plus et Albus ravalait sa jalousie car il savait à quel point cela blessait Scorpius. Il souhaitait passer une bonne suite d'année avec son meilleur ami car ils se verraient moins cet été avec son stage. Il se réjouissait beaucoup pour Scorpius, tout lui souriait. L'avenir, mais aussi l'amour. Albus en était sûr, Scorpius était amoureux et un amour en bonne voie ou réciproque au vu de son humeur. Il n'en voulait pas à Scorpius de ne pas se confier à lui, après tout ils avaient, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, une espèce de passif. Il lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt et Albus accueillerait à bras ouverts celui qui rendait son meilleur ami heureux.

Albus entraîna Scorpius vers le buffet préparé par les elfes de maison, qui arboraient des t-shirt vert et argent.

\- C'est délicieux ! s'exclama Scorpius après avoir croqué dans un petit sandwich.

\- Merci Monsieur Malfoy, rougit la petite elfe à ses côtés.

Albus prit un soda (aucun alcool en vue, pas sous la surveillance des elfes et des préfets en chef qui n'avaient d'autre choix que d'être exemplaire dans ces situations-là) et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je vais aller prendre un bain de foule parmi mes admirateurs et admiratrices.

Voilà quelque chose qui avait particulièrement changé depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Albus n'était plus renfermé, il était même heureux de faire partie de la grande famille de Serpentard. Et il comprenait enfin qu'il en était de même pour Scorpius, même si celui-ci avait choisi de se rapprocher de l'autre « clan » Potter.

Albus avait confiance en lui à présent, confiance en ses capacités, et les éloges de son père ce soir semblaient lui avoir fait pousser des ailes. Scorpius le serra brièvement contre lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Albus. Va t'amuser, tu le mérites.

Albus adressa un sourire éblouissant à Scorpius et le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de rejoindre une partie de son équipe qui chantait à tue-tête. Scorpius prit un jus de fruits et partit s'appuyer contre un mur pour observer la salle. Il cherchait James. Il n'était pas avec le groupe qui charriait son meilleur ami, ni avec le reste de l'équipe qui discutait déjà stratégie, entouré d'admiratrices. Non, il était assis près du feu avec Amélia, perchée sur l'accoudoir, qui lui serrait affectueusement le poignet. Il sourit et s'approcha du duo. James se tourna vers lui mais Scorpius s'adressa à Amélia.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, je peux t'emprunter James un instant ?

Amélia sourit, cogna son verre contre celui de Scorpius et s'éloigna pour lui laisser la place. Scorpius s'installa sur l'accoudoir et passa une main dans le dos de James pour venir caresser sa nuque avec douceur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'Albus nous voit ? demanda James sans pour autant empêcher les caresses de son petit-ami.

\- Si cela doit arriver, ça arrivera, répondit distraitement Scorpius en s'installant plus confortablement contre James.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir et lui dire.

\- James, tu pourrais oublier Albus cinq minutes et profiter du fait que je sois prêt de toi ?

Scorpius sourit au regard perplexe de James. Il était étonnamment tendre et romantique ce soir.

\- Pousse-toi.

James se décala sur le canapé, malgré que d'autres personnes y soient installées. Scorpius se glissa à côté de lui, très serré à quatre sur le canapé trois places. Il attrapa la main de James, enlaça leurs doigts et les cacha par un coussin.

\- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement à ce que je vois, rit James en caressant ses doigts.

Scorpius continua à sourire. Il but une gorgée de son jus de fruits et en proposa à James. Il accepta et Scorpius fixa son visage pendant qu'il buvait. Il se perdit dans l'observation de ses lèvres alors qu'il les humectait. James surprit son regard et haussa un sourcil enjôleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scorp' ?

Scorpius se blottit encore plus contre lui si c'était possible.

\- Je suis fier de toi, tu es un très bon capitaine.

James serra sa main.

\- Merci, j'aime entendre ça venant de toi.

\- Pas de tous tes admirateurs ? ricana Scorpius.

\- Après mon équipe, c'est ta parole qui a le plus de valeur.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

\- Ton équipe passe avant moi ?

James leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En Quidditch, oui, excuse-moi, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Scorpius pencha la tête, attendri par son rire. James plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que mes talents de capitaine qui t'émoustillent.

Scorpius plissa légèrement les yeux, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand tu es sur un balai, tu es si…

\- Si ?...

\- Excitant…

James baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Il devait se contrôler. Il rêvait de l'embrasser avec ferveur, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Un élève se leva du canapé et James profita de l'espace qui leur était donné pour passer sa main dans le dos de Scorpius et caresser ses hanches.

\- Tu es cruel, Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Hm ?

\- Me dire des choses pareilles alors qu'on est entouré de tout ce monde.

Scorpius se pencha à son oreille.

\- Cela ne rendra nos retrouvailles que plus belles.

Il se leva, lui aussi chamboulé, et fit un clin d'œil à Amélia quand il passa à côté d'elle. Cette dernière revint auprès de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Amélia, curieuse, en suivant Scorpius du regard.

\- Je l'aime, Amélia, si tu savais.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux devant tant de passion. Elle s'assit là où Scorpius s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

.

.

Scorpius sursauta et éclata d'un rire cristallin lorsque James bondit sur lui à peine avait-il franchi la porte de leurs parties communes. James le serrait amoureusement contre lui et avait plongé son nez dans son cou. Il le poussa lentement contre la porte et une fois Scorpius appuyé contre, il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris. Scorpius resta sans voix face à l'intensité du regard de James. Le brun garda ses mains serrées dans son dos et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Scorpius répondit au baiser en fermant les yeux. Il glissa ses mains caressantes sur les bras de James puis serra son visage. James soupira contre ses lèvres et s'écarta légèrement.

\- Tu viens dormir avec moi ?

Scorpius sourit.

\- J'arrive.

James le relâcha pour aller dans sa chambre. Diego et Daisy étaient blottis ensemble sur le coussin du furet. James sourit en les voyant. Tels maîtres, tels créatures. Il s'installa dans son lit, autant contre le mur qu'il le pouvait et se blottit confortablement en attendant Scorpius. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit James sous les couvertures, allant immédiatement se coller à lui. Scorpius poussa une exclamation.

\- James, t'es brûlant !

\- Oui, comme tu me l'as dit, je suis excitant…

Scorpius pouffa de rire et s'installa contre le corps chaud de son copain. James plia un bras sous sa tête et passa l'autre autour de Scorpius pour le rapprocher de lui. Il embrassa son front avec douceur. Scorpius avait toujours été très entouré, aimé, mais cette tendresse-là était nouvelle pour lui.

\- James ?

\- Hmm ?

\- C'est Tate qui t'a appris à être aussi doux ?

James hocha la tête et caressa les cheveux de Scorpius.

\- Avant d'être avec lui, j'étais dur et méfiant. Je savais montrer mon envie d'une personne, mais pas vraiment l'affection que je lui portais. Car avant Tate, je n'avais pas éprouvé ce besoin. Il a su me montrer que si, j'en ai besoin moi aussi et que cela fait énormément de bien de montrer l'attention qu'on porte à une personne et la tendresse qu'on a à son égard.

James colla son front à celui de Scorpius. Le blond glissa ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Mais avec Tate, c'était toujours lui qui prenait les devants.

James colla son bassin à celui de Scorpius et l'aîné sentit que ses intentions changeaient. James l'embrassa avec ferveur. Scorpius répondit à ce baiser et caressa les fesses de James avec envie. James caressa son torse en soupirant d'aise et descendit ses mains jusqu'à l'ourlet du pyjama de Scorpius. Scorpius prit son poignet et le guida pour qu'il le prenne en main. James sourit contre les lèvres de Scorpius et poussa une exclamation satisfaite lorsque Scorpius glissa une main dans son propre pyjama pour le caresser. Scorpius rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard empli de plaisir de James. Il mordit sa lèvre, espiègle, et raffermit ses caresses. James bougea brusquement le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de la main de Scorpius. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement au contact des mains aventureuses de James. Scorpius haleta et força James à enlever son haut, avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient autour du sexe de James. Il voulait voir ses abdos qui le faisaient tant fantasmer lorsqu'ils se contractaient sous son maillot de Quidditch. Il les caressa, tout en accélérant ses va-et-vient. Il leva son regard vers James, mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux d'extase. Ils accélèrent vivement leurs mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent anarchiques. Ils vinrent chacun dans la main de l'autre.

James colla son front à celui de Scorpius, reprenant son souffle. Scorpius essayait lui aussi de reprendre ses esprits. Cela avait été intense et tellement bon… Ils rouvrirent tous deux les yeux et s'adressèrent un doux sourire. James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa finalement. Il enlaça la taille de Scorpius qui nicha son nez au creux de son cou.

\- Bonne nuit Scorpius.

\- Bonne nuit James.


	53. A notre avenir

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ouloulou hâte de savoir ce que vous avez à en dire !

C'est des jours sans en ce moment, pas d'inspiration, je vais tout faire pour corriger de nouveaux chapitres !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Charlie :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis toujours contente lorsqu'on me complimente à propos de la manière dont évoluent les relations, une personne m'a laissé une review sur la fiction dont je suis la plus fière et m'a dit la même chose. Cela me rassure dans ma manière d'écrire et d'aborder les relations dans mes fictions 3

 **Petit poney :** merci pour ta présence ! et pour ta review sur la première partie de cette fiction, ça doit être plus clair pour toi maintenant ! ;)

 **Guest :** La première phrase de ta review résume bien les choses : we are in trouble...

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : A notre avenir**

Scorpius plaqua brusquement James contre le mur. James poussa une petite exclamation de douleur avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Tu es sauvage aujourd'hui.

Scorpius répondit par un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Les examens approchaient pour les cinquième et septième année, les sixièmes années devaient peaufiner leurs dossiers de stage – avec pour consignes des objectifs précis choisis en fonction de celui-ci et des recherches sur le lieu choisi pour le stage – à rendre fin mai à leur professeur principal et le grand match tant attendu Serdaigle VS Serpentard engendrait beaucoup d'entrainements, de stress et d'euphorie. Scorpius estimait que James et lui ne se voyaient plus assez souvent. Alors parfois, l'un d'eux projetait l'autre dans un couloir sombre pendant leur ronde de préfets et s'en suivaient de longs baisers et caresses taquines.

James pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à son petit-ami. Scorpius était de plus en plus entreprenant, de plus en plus avide de ces moments serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés à l'acte et James n'était pas pressé. Ces moments secrets entre eux lui convenait, cela avait quelque chose d'excitant et d'exclusif. Si avant ne pas pouvoir prendre Scorpius par la main devant d'autres élèves le dérangeait, le frustrait et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas compter aux yeux de Scorpius, il avait compris qu'il avait d'autant plus de valeur à ses yeux que ce qu'ils entretenaient était précieux et terriblement intime. Cela leur appartenait, rien qu'à eux.

James glissa ses mains sous la robe de Scorpius pour venir caresser son dos. C'était la partie du corps de Scorpius qu'il préférait, avec ses cheveux. Son dos était doux, cambré et toujours d'une chaleur agréable et réconfortante. Scorpius prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea brièvement dans ses yeux cuivre avant de l'embrasser, avide. Scorpius adorait ses yeux et ses bras qui l'enlaçaient comme s'il était l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux. Il adorait qu'il le tienne contre lui comme s'il craignait de le voir s'éloigner. Mais Scorpius ne comptait aller nulle part.

\- Bien que je n'ai absolument rien contre ce type de relation, je préférerais ne pas être témoin des ébats de deux élèves…

Scorpius et James se redressèrent brusquement et Scorpius ne put retenir un rire nerveux en réalisant dans quel couloir ils se trouvaient.

\- Excusez-nous, Professeur Rogue…

Le tableau se frottait l'arête du nez en secouant légèrement la tête. James pouffa lui aussi et prit la main de Scorpius pour quitter le couloir et reprendre leur ronde.

\- Alors, Sam est prêt pour les examens lundi ? ricana James.

\- Toi aussi il est venu te demander des conseils pour se détendre ? répondit Scorpius, amusé. Je lui ai proposé des exercices de méditation cet après-midi, mais rien à faire. Il était tellement stressé de ne pas être à l'entrainement de Quidditch avec vous qu'il a fini par bondir de son lit pour vous rejoindre.

\- Et à moi il a dit qu'il culpabilisait d'être venu s'entrainer au dépend de ses révisions, releva James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Ça va aller. On a prévu de réviser tous ensemble demain, toute la bande. On va bien travailler le matin, puis déjeuner et se détendre l'après-midi.

\- Joli programme pour un dimanche, mais t'as oublié un détail et visiblement mon frère aussi : demain, Harry nous emmène déjeuner à Pré-au-lard.

Scorpius s'arrêta et se frappa le front.

\- Par Merlin, non, j'y avais plus du tout pensé ! Tu veux pas aller le voir demain matin et voir pour décaler au soir ? Ce serait même mieux, Albus finirait sa journée avant la semaine d'examen sur une bonne note.

\- Comme s'il stressait pour les examens, ricana James.

Devant le regard réprobateur de Scorpius, James passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va Scorpius, je vais faire cette bonne action pour mon petit frère.

Scorpius déposa un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et continua leur chemin à travers les couloirs de l'école.

.

.

Albus entra dans les appartements de sa cousine, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous ses amis étaient déjà là pour leur matinée de révisions : Sam, Alice et Elisabeth, mais aussi ceux là pour les aider : Tatiana, Rose, Jensen et Scorpius. Il fut accueilli par des cris faussement indignés par son retard. Il éclata de rire et alla saluer chacun de ses amis : Rose et Alice eurent droit à un long baiser sur la joue, Tatiana et Elisabeth une bise accompagnée d'un large sourire, Sam fut brusquement attrapé pour se faire frictionner la tête et Jensen eut le réflexe d'éviter le même traitement. Scorpius vit Albus atterrir sur lui pour un câlin qui manquait clairement de délicatesse et de légèreté.

\- Pousse-toi, t'es lourd !

Albus s'écarta en ricanant et s'installa dans le cercle formé par leur bande. Rose lui servit un verre de sirop et lui indiqua les gâteaux. Tatiana prit ensuite le relai pour proposer un ordre de révisions et face au visage maladif de Sam, Alice lui rappela qu'il en était très bien capable et que ses notes en témoignaient. Albus encouragea lui aussi son ami.

\- Tu te mets trop la pression et c'est ça qui risque de te faire défaut, pas tes compétences !

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter ! commenta Alice.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes, Sammy, sourit Rose. On a retrouvé nos sujets de l'an dernier avec Tatiana, ça vous fera un bon exercice.

Elisabeth était assise près de Scorpius. Elle n'était pas particulièrement stressée, elle savait qu'elle avait travaillé et qu'angoisser n'amènerait pas plus rapidement les sujets entre ses mains.

\- Vous avez l'impression que vous avez oublié les premiers cours, dit Jensen. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, les notions clés, reviendront toutes seules.

\- C'est quoi vos options à chacun ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Soins aux créatures magiques et étude des runes, répondit Elisabeth.

\- Etude des runes et arithmancie, dit Alice en prenant un gâteau.

\- Etude des moldus et soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Sam.

Rose hocha la tête.

\- Tu vois, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça : comme Albus et moi tu as une éducation partiellement moldue, donc tu peux gratter un nombre certain de points avec tes options. Scorpius a aussi passé l'étude des moldus l'an dernier. Et pour les soins aux créatures magiques, il n'y a pas vraiment de craintes à avoir, il suffit de raisonner comme Hagrid.

\- On va faire comme si c'était rassurant, rit Elisabeth.

\- Et toi Albus ? demanda Tatiana.

\- Soins aux créatures magiques et divination.

\- Ben voilà ! s'exclama Alice. C'est parfait ça ! Pour l'un tu as des facilités évidentes et pour l'autre on a ici le meilleur des profs, j'ai nommé Scorpius Malfoy !

Scorpius secoua la tête, amusé, pendant que ses amis applaudissaient, moqueurs.

\- On pourra faire des groupes de travail pour les options, proposa Tatiana en reprenant les choses en main, mais c'est quelle épreuve qui vous effraie le plus ? Histoire de savoir par où commencer.

\- La métamorphose ! répondirent-ils tous sans hésiter.

\- On a dit matière, pas professeur, s'esclaffa Jensen en s'étirant.

Rose balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Ok, c'est parti pour la métamorphose…

.

.

Scorpius passa un bras autour des épaules d'Albus pour continuer à chanter à tue-tête. Le mois de mai avait apporté un magnifique soleil en ce dimanche de révisions. Et les révisions finies, la bande était sortie dans le parc en profiter. Tatiana avait étendu une grande nappe, Alice, Sam et Rose étaient allés chercher de quoi faire des sandwichs dans les cuisines et Albus et Alais – qui avait rejoint le groupe – avaient amené leurs jeux de société. Les cinquièmes années se sentaient plus serein après les révisions et les conseils de leurs amis. Après le déjeuner et pour tasser le délicieux gâteau envoyé par la maman d'Elisabeth en guise d'encouragements en vue des examens blancs, Scorpius et Jensen avaient choisi la musique. Ils chantaient tous ensemble, aussi faux que possible, mais Sam et Alice s'obstinaient à danser sur leurs voix criardes. D'autres groupes dans le parc les observaient, amusés, et se déhanchaient joyeusement. Albus et Scorpius échangeaient des regards complices. Enfants, ils avaient tous les deux rêvés d'être acceptés ainsi dans un groupe. Plus qu'acceptés, ils étaient indissociables, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Scorpius n'imaginait pas son avenir sans cette bande et Albus, même s'il était moins démonstratif, adorait les moments passés à leurs côtés.

Alice se jeta sur le haut-parleur magique avec sa baguette pour choisir une nouvelle musique. Jensen et Alais se chamaillèrent avec elle pour avoir le droit de choisir la prochaine chanson. L'arrivée de Théo et Justin interrompit leur bataille de coups de baguette. Théo et Justin furent accueillis par de grands cris joyeux et la musique que sélectionna Justin d'un coup de baguette réconcilia tout le monde. Scorpius se jeta contre Théo pour sauter avec lui dans tous les sens. Albus se laissa tombé en arrière, esclaffé, quand Scorpius et Théo basculèrent dans l'herbe. Rose et Tatiana le suivirent dans son fou-rire et bientôt toute la bande fit tant de bruit qu'un nuage d'oiseaux s'envola au-dessus du lac.

.

.

Scorpius et James sortirent ensemble de la salle commune des préfets. Ils devaient rejoindre Harry et Albus dans le hall d'entrée pour aller dîner à Pré-au-lard.

\- Je te jure, c'était un super après-midi ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu aurais pu apporter quelque chose à Sam !

\- Apparemment, vous avez su trouver les mots et la méthode pour qu'il ait confiance en lui, sourit James en passant une main dans le dos de Scorpius.

\- Et toi, tu as passé un bon après-midi ? demanda Scorpius en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Oui, j'étais avec Elias, on a beaucoup discuté. C'est si agréable de parler avec lui. On a parlé de notre avenir, de comment on voyait les choses pour plus tard.

\- Très sérieux, dis-donc ! Et ? Comment tu vois ton avenir ?

James prit le temps de réfléchir le temps de descendre les marches qui les menaient dans le hall d'entrée. Ils étaient les premiers, Harry et Albus n'étaient pas encore là.

\- Déjà, je ne le vois pas sans le Quidditch. C'est la première chose. J'ai pensé à ma famille aussi. Mes grands-parents comptent énormément pour moi, ainsi que mes cousines. Concernant ma mère, par contre, j'aimerais m'éloigner.

James jeta un regard à Scorpius qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Excuse-moi, Scorpius, réalisa soudain James, c'est horrible de dire ça alors que la tienne n'est plus là…

Scorpius cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Ah non, non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Continue, je t'écoute.

James hocha la tête.

\- Malgré que je passe des années scolaires entières loin d'elle, j'ai vraiment hâte de construire mon avenir avec ma vision des choses, avec Harry aussi et ce peu importe ce qu'elle dira. Je sens que les choses changent, pas toi ?

\- Si, répondit Scorpius en souriant.

\- Je suis bien entendu dépendant financièrement, mais j'espère rapidement faire mes preuves en Quidditch. En plus, s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle peut comprendre, c'est ma passion pour ce sport. Je sais que pour ça, elle me soutiendra.

\- Et ta petite sœur ?

James sembla soudain perdu.

\- En fait… je ne veux décevoir personne et surtout pas ma sœur. Lily compte beaucoup pour moi et je veux être là pour elle.

Scorpius enroula ses bras autour des épaules de James.

\- Tu te mets trop de pression, murmura Scorpius. Lâche prise, ça va aller.

James enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Scorpius et le rapprocha de lui. Il plongea ses yeux cuivre dans l'acier de son petit-ami.

\- Il y a une autre chose dont je suis sûr.

\- Quoi donc ?

James inspira profondément et Scorpius sentit sa fébrilité courir dans les muscles de ses épaules.

\- Mon avenir, je le vois avec toi.

Scorpius se sentit perdre pied. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue extrêmement intime. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher du regard de James. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité, de peur et d'assurance à la fois.

\- Scorpius… Je t'aime.

Scorpius sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, son ventre se serrer. Ses mains se serrèrent autour des épaules de James. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, la bouche ouverte. James sourit doucement, semblant soulagé de l'avoir dit mais une lueur d'appréhension brillait toujours dans son regard et Scorpius réalisa qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part, autre que son regard surpris.

\- Tu en doutais ? demanda James en riant nerveusement.

Comme au moment de leur premier baiser, James le tenait fermement, semblant craindre qu'il ne lui échappe.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Scorpius avec sincérité. Mais dans ces quelques mots… je sens à quel point c'est vrai.

Les épaules de James se détendirent et le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua.

\- James, je t'aime moi aussi.

Et c'était si plaisant de le dire ! James se mit à rire, un rire joyeux et doux, et il embrassa Scorpius. Scorpius ferma les yeux et remonta ses mains autour de la nuque de James. Il se sentait prêt à s'envoler, sans balai, sans magie, tout simplement parce que James l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait. Et oui, c'était terriblement niais et ridicule mais après tout personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, personne ne pouvait juger la qualité virile de celles-ci. Personne ne pouvait les voir.

Un bruit sourd résonna et Scorpius et James se séparèrent, surpris. Albus se tenait là, son sac tombé à ses côtés.

* * *

Aloooooooooors ? J'ai si hâte d'avoir vos réactions !


	54. Les oiseaux bleus

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin ! Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'année !

C'est des jours sans en ce moment, pas d'inspiration, je vais tout faire pour corriger de nouveaux chapitres !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Les oiseaux bleus**

Le regard d'Albus passait de son meilleur ami à son frère, un regard vide d'émotions. Et pourtant tout semblait prendre forme dans son esprit. Scorpius et James étaient sous le choc, tous deux ouvraient la bouche, stupidement, et aucun son n'en sortait.

\- Al- Albus, bégaya Scorpius en s'approchant, les mains tremblantes tendues en avant, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Albus recula d'un pas, le visage toujours impénétrable. James s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Albus, attends, on va parler-

Albus se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant son sac là où il était tombé. James essaya une nouvelle fois de l'appeler. Scorpius, paniqué, rattrapa Albus, l'appelant avec détresse.

\- Albus, attends, s'écria-t-il sans s'en rendre compte en saisissant brusquement le poignet d'Albus, reste, Albus, attends, Al-

Albus se dégagea lentement mais fermement. Il regarda impassible Scorpius qui ne trouvait plus ses mots, un moment qui parut durer une éternité à Scorpius, puis se retourna et s'en alla. Scorpius passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux en fixant Albus qui s'éloignait.

\- Morgana, Morgana, c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

James se rapprocha de Scorpius, hésitant.

\- Scorpius, ça va aller-

\- Non, le coupa Scorpius en se retournant, la mâchoire serrée.

Il était terriblement paniqué, ses mains continuaient de trembler alors qu'il les agitait tout en parlant.

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller du tout, il nous a vu, James, il nous a vu, ça n'va pas-

\- On va lui parler, insista James en saisissant ses mains. Laisse-lui du temps, il finira par l'accepter.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers James.

\- Mais en fait toi t'es content qu'il le sache enfin, hein ?

\- Scorpius, arrête, répondit sévèrement James.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas se mettre en colère contre Scorpius. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

La respiration de Scorpius était anarchique, il essayait de se concentrer mais les caresses des mains de James dans les siennes ne suffisaient pas. Il les retira.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Scorpius…

\- S'il te plaît.

Scorpius passa à côté de James et monta rapidement l'escalier de marbre. James poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père, poussa un nouveau soupire et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

.

.

Scorpius s'arrêta près d'une large fenêtre ouverte. Il s'assit doucement, les yeux rivés sur la lune. Il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait plus à quoi ou à qui penser. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il murmura un sortilège. Trois oiseaux bleus apparurent et voletèrent autour de lui.

.

.

Harry se rapprocha de James qui s'était laissé tomber sur une des marches de l'escalier de marbre. James enleva les mains de son visage. Il avait les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée. Harry s'accroupit devant lui.

\- James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te le dire.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, Albus le fera.

James releva les yeux vers son père. Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai croisé en venant, son visage… je sais déchiffrer les émotions mais lui, il était complètement fermé. Et je vous trouve, Scorpius et toi, à vous disputer.

\- On ne se disputait pas, papa…

Harry ne put retenir un sourire lorsque James l'appela papa, mais ne dit rien, encourageant silencieusement son fils à continuer. Il était sur le point de se confier, il le sentait. James passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Scorpius et moi… on sort ensemble depuis les vacances de février.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il s'assit à côté de son fils, attendant la suite.

\- Et il y a cinq minutes tout au plus, Albus nous a surpris. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça, on attendait pour lui en parler, enfin surtout moi, Scorpius ne voulait pas lui dire, pas encore, et maintenant…

James soupira, agacé et soucieux.

\- J'espère que ça ne gâchera rien. Harry, je te promets que je ne voulais faire de mal à personne.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de James.

\- Je sais, James, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

James resta un moment serré contre son père, puis se leva.

\- Je vais retourner dans les dortoirs, peut-être que Scorpius m'y rejoindra.

\- Oui.

James commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir, puis il se retourna vers son père.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Draco. Je le ferais.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il y avait des fils, des liens qui lui échappaient totalement.

\- Et… merci. Papa.

Harry et James échangèrent un sourire, puis James s'en alla.

.

.

Scorpius fixait toujours le ciel, poussant de temps en temps un soupire. Il avait mal au ventre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Retourner dans sa chambre, et après ? Aller voir Albus, pour lui dire quoi ? Il l'avait trahi. Il avait trahi son meilleur ami plus que n'importe qui, plus que tout ce que certains membres de sa famille ou certaines personnes à Poudlard avaient pu lui faire vivre. Parce qu'il avait donné son amitié, son affection et sa confiance sans limite à Scorpius.

Scorpius n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait avant de voir la réaction d'Albus. Malgré l'accalmie entre les deux frères, la relation qu'il entretenait avec James n'avait pas été soutenable pour Albus.

Et pourtant il aimait James. Il l'aimait vraiment, ils s'apportaient énormément, soutient, amour, tendresse, force et l'avenir… ils le voyaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas un simple flirt.

Scorpius ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre l'un ou l'autre.

Scorpius entendit des pas se rapprocher et il sut de qui il s'agissait. Il ne se retourna pas quand Harry s'assit près de lui pour observer les oiseaux.

\- Hermione a toujours aimé ce sortilège.

Scorpius déglutit.

\- J'aimerais tellement que ma mère soit là pour me conseiller. Elle me manque.

Harry sourit tristement.

\- Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Ils sont là.

Harry tendit sa main vers le cœur de Scorpius. L'adolescent hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Harry voulait faire quelque chose, mais il se sentait perdu. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. S'il prenait le parti d'Albus, il ruinait tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire avec James et s'il prenait le parti de James, Albus ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Alors il prenait le parti de Scorpius. Scorpius qui était un lien entre les deux frères et qui aujourd'hui devenait une fissure. Il ne voulait pas de ça, ce n'était ni juste, ni justifié pour aucun d'eux.

\- Scorpius, James a raison, ça va s'arranger. Les choses vont être difficiles, c'est vrai, mais les liens que vous avez tissés avec Albus, avec James, sont plus forts que ça. Ils sauront se pardonner pour rester auprès de toi, Albus ne pourra pas rester loin de toi bien longtemps. Il faut que tu lui laisses du temps.

\- Et s'il finit par conclure que je n'en vaux pas la peine ? Si le temps lui prouve qu'il peut vivre sans moi ?

Harry esquissa un sourire et serra son épaule.

\- L'année dernière vous êtes restés loin de l'autre pendant tout un été. Pour des raisons qui nous échappent, Draco et moi, mais lorsque tu es revenu, votre amitié était plus forte que tout. Les épreuves, Scorpius, cela n'éloigne pas, ça rend plus fort. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Scorpius se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Merci Harry.

L'homme sourit et se releva.

\- Je vais aller trouver Albus. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Alors Scorpius inspira profondément et se répéta ces mots : ça va aller.

.

.

James ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la porte de leurs parties communes s'ouvrir. Il n'avait bien sûr pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, sursautant au moindre bruit dans le couloir. Il écouta les pas de Scorpius se diriger vers sa chambre, il l'entendit tousser, murmurer quelques mots à Daisy puis fermer la porte de sa chambre. James ne bougea pas, c'était mieux de le laisser tranquille et surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu décider les concernant. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas pris de décision, réfléchie ou non, concernant leur relation. Pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Il devait trouver les mots à dire à Albus. Mais comment ? Il ne les avait jamais trouvés et Albus n'avait jamais écouté.

James soupira une énième fois, se retourna et essaya de trouver le sommeil, difficilement…

.

.

Lorsque le réveil de Scorpius sonna le lendemain, il poussa un grognement. Nous étions le vendredi 2 mai, fête de la libération de Poudlard et de la fin du règne de Voldemort. Un hommage était organisé à 10h, puis le Poudlard Express ramènerait les élèves jusqu'à Londres pour leur jour férié. Quant à Harry, James, Albus et Scorpius, il était prévu qu'ils partent ensemble, avec Neville et Hannah, pour aller déjeuner chez Hermione et Ron. Scorpius referma les yeux et se blottit dans les couvertures chaudes. C'était si rassurant et douillet, un bon lit chaud.

\- Scorpius ?

Le blond sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda James.

\- Oui, soupira Scorpius en se redressant.

James entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Diego s'était faufilé à sa suite et grimpait sur le couvre lit pour rejoindre Scorpius. Le blond s'assit en tailleur et câlina le furet qui s'était blotti dans le creux de la couverture. James inspira profondément, nerveux de ce silence. Il devait parler en premier car il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- On va continuer, on ne va pas lâcher. On ne va pas exhiber notre relation, mais on ne va pas non plus l'étouffer. Parce que ce qui arrive ne regarde que nous et il est hors de question que d'autre élèves de Poudlard, hormis nos amis peut-être, s'en mêlent. On va aussi faire ça pour ne pas narguer Albus mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'on soit hypocrites et qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Si on veut qu'il l'accepte, et j'espère qu'on est d'accord avec ça, il ne faut pas nous même douter de la sincérité de notre relation. Et enfin, il est hors de question qu'on s'éloigne parce que je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit hier : je t'aime Scorpius.

Scorpius hocha la tête, absorbé par les paroles de son petit-ami. Tout lui semblait plus clair à présent, James maitrisait la situation, ou du moins il posait des faits et des actions. James souffla.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éloigner.

Ils se sourirent. James hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu vas aller petit-déjeuner avec eux ce matin, tu ne vas pas avoir honte devant Albus. Oui, c'est mal de lui avoir caché, de lui avoir menti mais tu ne dois pas t'excuser des choix que tu as fait. Le reste, ce sera à régler entre lui et moi.

Et c'était bien ce qui effrayait Scorpius. Albus était du genre à exploser et cela n'avait toujours pas eu lieu. L'orage grondait.

.

.

Scorpius et James se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius inspira profondément et alla s'assoir comme à son habitude à côté d'Albus. Son ami porta sa tasse à ses lèvres sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Merci encore Scorpius pour les révisions, lui dit Sam en reprenant un toast. Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille pour les examens lundi.

Les examens… Scorpius espérait de tout cœur que la situation n'allait pas plomber ceux d'Albus.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras les résultats, lui répondit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

Il adressa un regard à Albus qui continuait de mâcher son croissant, les yeux fixant un point invisible entre Jensen et Sam.

\- Et toi, Albus, tu te sens prêt ?

Albus ne répondit pas. Scorpius voulut faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Jensen fronça les sourcils.

\- Albus, ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondit l'adolescent en s'essuyant la bouche.

Jensen fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Il lança un regard à Scorpius qui sourit à son ami. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Week-end prolongéééé chantonna Alice en se plantant derrière Sam.

Sam caressa la main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule. Jensen se tourna vers Alice.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est un jour de commémoration aujourd'hui.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonjour les garçons, les salua Rose. Prêts pour la partie de Quidditch cet aprèm ?

Elisabeth, Maya et Théo les rejoignirent, suivie d'Alais qui se laissa tomber à côté de son cousin pour petit-déjeuner.

\- Un vrai comité d'accueil, ricana-t-elle.

Rose tapa doucement sur la table pour attirer l'attention de son cousin.

\- Oh Albus, t'es prêt ? Cet aprèm, ton père, Draco, papa contre nous trois ?

Albus haussa les épaules et se leva de table.

\- Au fait, James et Scorpius baisent ensemble.

Scorpius ferma les yeux, tout son corps se figea. Il entendit Albus s'éloigner et sentit le regard de ses amis sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la surprise de Théo et Maya, l'inquiétude d'Elisabeth, Rose et Jensen et le choc d'Alice et Sam. Scorpius se leva.

\- Je reviens, balbutia-t-il.

.

.

Les élèves se rassemblaient dans la cour pour la minute de silence et le discours du professeur McGonagall. Scorpius avait tout raconté à Jensen en attendant le moment de se rassembler devant l'école. Jensen, pour la première fois, n'avait aucun conseil à donner. Il s'était contenté de dire que James et lui avaient pris la bonne décision et que seul le temps pouvait dire ce qu'il adviendrait de son amitié avec Albus. Scorpius s'était senti terriblement déprimé par ça. En effet, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'avait bien vu ce matin, Albus n'était pas décidé à lui adresser la parole. Scorpius pouvait bien passer les banalités et insister mais c'était bien trop risqué. Alors il se taisait.

Scorpius rejoignit Maya et Elisabeth, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit ni James, ni Albus. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Le professeur McGonagall commença son discours, il fut conclu par le chant de Poudlard entonné par la chorale et toute l'école à sa suite. Puis suivit la minute de silence. Enfin, les élèves se dispersèrent pour aller récupérer leurs affaires et partir en week-end prolongé.

Scorpius se fit bousculé. Il aperçut James et Amélia au loin. Par Merlin… il allait passer la journée entre James et Albus, dans la maison d'Hermione qui essayait continuellement de créer des liens. Scorpius espérait de tout cœur qu'Harry s'en soit mêlé et qu'il ait intimé à sa meilleure amie de se taire.

\- Hep, où tu vas comme ça ? lui dit Maya en attrapant sa manche.

Maya et Elisabeth demandèrent des explications. Comme Scorpius s'y était attendu, elles ne comprenaient pas qu'il ne leur ait rien dit mais surtout, elles s'inquiétaient pour lui.

\- Ça va forcément s'arranger, le rassura Maya. S'il avait vraiment voulu te faire du tort, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le balancer à toute l'école.

\- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, le défendit Scorpius en secouant la tête. Ou alors, il pense me faire rompre avec James en se comportant comme ça, soupira-t-il.

Il jetait des regards autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Mais les élèves étaient bien trop occupés à tirer leurs valises en direction des barques et des calèches pour faire attention à eux.

\- Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa douleur, fit remarquer Elisabeth. Laisse-lui du temps.

\- C'est ce que Jensen dit aussi mais vous le connaissez pas aussi bien que moi je le connais. C'est pas normal qu'il soit si stoïque. C'est très mauvais signe.

\- Tu aurais du nous en parler, releva Elisabeth d'une voix douce en caressant son bras.

\- C'était compliqué, expliqua l'adolescent. Et maintenant, ça l'est encore plus.

Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre.

\- On devrait y aller, le Poudlard Express n'attend. En tout cas n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler.

Scorpius, Eslisabeth et Maya se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée où toutes les valises étaient entassées par maison et année. Maya donna un faible coup d'coude à Scorpius

\- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Rien.

Il souhaita un bon week-end à Maya et Elisabeth et récupéra sa valise. Il vit Albus et Hugo qui discutaient en sortant de l'école. James devait déjà être parti lui aussi. Ils se rejoignaient tous – Harry, James, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Neville et Hannah – à la boutique Weasley pour rejoindre la maison d'Hermione et Ron par poudre de cheminette. Lorsque Scorpius descendit les marches, son sac balancé sur son épaule, il vit Rose se rapprocher de lui. Il poussa un grognement.

\- Décidément, ça va être ma journée….

.

.

 _Flash Back_

 _Rose marchait vivement à la suite de son cousin. Lui parler cinq minutes avant l'hommage national n'était pas l'idéal mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus._

 _\- Albus._

 _Le garçon continuait à avancer en direction du hall principal. Elle bouscula un groupe d'élèves de première année mais ne s'en formalisa pas._

 _\- Albus, tu pourrais ralentir, je veux te parler._

 _Aucune réaction._

 _\- Albus !_

 _Rose attrapa son t-shirt et le força à se retourner. Albus lui fit face, le visage impassible._

 _\- Albus, écoute, ce n'est pas-_

 _\- Tu étais au courant ?_

 _Rose ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu étais. Au courant, redemanda Albus d'une voix saccadée et sans appel._

 _Rose déglutit._

 _\- Eh bien je… oui, mais depuis peu et-_

 _Albus tourna les talons et s'éloigna à nouveau._

 _\- Albus, supplia Rose._

 _Son cousin tourna au bout du couloir._

.

.

\- Je vais réessayer, Scorpius, ne t'inquiète pas.

Scorpius caressa son épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Rose, je voulais pas que ça fasse du mal à la relation que tu as avec lui.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Rose. Je savais, j'avais deviné pour James et toi, aucun de vous deux ne m'a rien dit.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me dire comme les autres, qu'il faut attendre.

\- Non. Albus est du genre à exploser et il se tait. C'est pas normal. Il était indifférent avec moi comme ça lorsqu'il ne se considérait pas comme un membre de la famille et que j'étais proche de James.

Scorpius croisa le regard de Rose. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

\- Je crois qu'il a balancé la vérité devant nous tous parce qu'il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressent, ce que ça lui fait. Mais ça veut bien dire qu'il ressent quelque chose. Il n'a pas fait une croix sur toi, Scorpius, alors ne lâche pas.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

\- La vérité. De toute manière il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter s'il ne veut pas te perdre.

\- Rose, c'est moi qui suis en train de le perdre, là.

\- Tu comptes rompre avec James, peut-être ?

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils, préoccupé.

\- Non, répondit Rose à sa place. Alors il devra accepter cette nouvelle situation. Et tu dois lui rappeler qu'il aura toujours une place privilégiée dans ton cœur, que cette relation ne remet pas en cause votre amitié.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Merci Rose.

\- Pas de quoi. Je t'avais dit que je te soutiendrais. Et Albus finira par comprendre que ce n'est pas contre lui.

Scorpius n'en était pas si sûr.


	55. Vive les repas de famille

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Nina : Merci beaucoup à toi !  
Charlie Forrest : Moi aussi j'ai eu peur qu'il lui crie dessus xD Mais je me suis dit que cela ne collait pas à Scorpius, ni à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé d'exprimer sa douleur... Hâte que tu découvre ce nouveau chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Vive les repas de famille**

Hermione entra dans le salon au moment où Harry, Neville, Hannah et les enfants apparaissaient dans la cheminée. Elle se jeta sur ses enfants pour les embrasser.

\- Maman, arrête, grogna Rose.

Harry haussa un sourcil : Ron et Draco étaient assis sur le canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous entretuer ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête avec ça, Potter, on est plus des gamins, dit-il de sa voix méprisante parfaitement reconnaissable.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à un Harry souriant puis dévia son regard vers les deux Potter et Scorpius. A peine sortis de la cheminée, Albus avait suivi Hugo vers sa chambre. Scorpius observait distraitement la décoration de table d'Hermione et James semblait se tenir le plus loin possible d'eux, Diego dans ses bras. James lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Au début de la lettre écrite par James, il s'était senti heureux pour lui et son fils, puis son visage s'était décomposé en lisant qu'Albus avait appris de la pire des façons ce qui se passait entre eux. Rose alla saluer son père et lança un regard soucieux à son cousin.

La tension était palpable, mais Hermione choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Albus et Hugo, descendez ! Apéro ! Neville, Hannah, installez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Scorpius s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de son père.

\- Ah ben quand même, tu viens me dire bonjour, reprocha gentiment Draco.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Désolé papa.

Draco lui sourit en retour et se pencha vers lui.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, répondit Scorpius en figeant son sourire.

Draco échangea un bref regard avec James qui avait tiré une chaise pour s'assoir en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse qu'Hermione et Rose étaient en train de remplir d'apéritifs.

\- Et avec James, comment ça va ?

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Que- comment tu-

\- Scorp', qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda Hugo en soulevant deux sodas moldus.

\- Euh, du schwepp's s'il te plaît.

Scorpius prit son visage entre ses mains, rougissant. Mais comment son père savait-il pour James et lui ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de James. Il rougit encore d'avantage. Alors il allait jusqu'à confier ce genre de choses à son propre père et en plus il trouvait ça drôle ?

Scorpius répondit à son sourire puis sursauta quand Albus lui tendit son schwepp's.

\- Alors, stressé pour les examens ? demanda Neville à son filleul.  
Albus lui adressa un sourire confiant.

\- On a révisé entre ami alors ça va. Je pense que je suis prêt.

\- Oui, et tu peux compter sur Rose et Scorpius qui ont vu ça avant toi, ajouta Ron. Moi si j'avais du compter sur mes frères, je serais encore à Poudlard.

\- Et qui c'est qui t'a aidé ? minauda Hermione en adressant un large sourire à son mari.

Ron lui adressa le même sourire.

\- Ben Harry, pourquoi ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous provocation. Neville, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben alors, Miss Je sais Tout, faut pas s'vexer…

Le coussin que Ron s'était pris sur la tête atterrit bientôt dans le visage de Draco, qui se contenta de ricaner.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux, les enfants, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hannah.

\- On est plus des enfants, grogna le plus jeune des cinq adolescents.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Rose en frictionnant les cheveux de son frère.

\- Mais arrête ! hurla le jeune garçon.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On fait un Quidditch cet aprèm ?

Ron et Draco acquiescèrent vivement.

\- Scorpius m'avait parlé d'une idée-

Draco s'interrompit lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers Scorpius. Il réalisé que l'idée qu'avait eu son fils n'était peut-être plus si bonne maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Scorpius, c'était quoi ton idée ? demanda Hugo.

\- Euh je… J'avais pensé à une équipe composée des Potter.

Hermione se tourna vers Albus et James, tout sourire.

\- Ce serait cool ! Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ?

James et Albus se retinrent de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils adoraient leur tante mais aussi agaçant que son ton de donneuse de leçon, il y avait son ton de tata gaga.

\- Ouais, répondit James.

\- On verra, répondit Albus.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Super journée à venir…

.

.

Le repas s'était passé sans accroc. C'était du moins le point de vue de Draco et Harry. Du côté des plus jeunes, c'était surtout Rose, Hugo et Albus qui parlaient. C'était très étrange pour Scorpius. Il entendait la voix de son meilleur ami mais il ne s'adressait jamais à lui. Rose les incluait tous dans la conversation, ils restaient sur des sujets très larges, James ne parlait que si son frère n'était pas mêlé à la conversation. James était en bout de table, entouré de Rose et de Scorpius. Albus et Hugo étaient l'un en face de l'autre et Albus parlait surtout avec son cousin.

Ron tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bon, on va la faire cette partie de Quidditch ?

Les Weasley avaient un jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Ils avaient jeté un sort d'illusion, car en réalité il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait pour les moldus. Draco et Harry hochèrent la tête en souriant et se tournèrent vers les jeunes. Hugo avait déjà bondi de sa chaise pour se changer. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, aussi passionnée par le Quidditch que sa mère. Harry se leva pour se rapprocher d'Albus. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Albus ?

Albus leva les yeux vers son père et sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas…

Scorpius sentit son cœur bondir de joie, il tapota la cuisse de son meilleur ami, mais le regard indifférent que lui adressa Albus le glaça. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour lui mais pour faire plaisir à son père.

.

.

Scorpius évita de justesse un cognard lancé par James. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais James se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Pas de pitié au Quidditch. L'équipe Potter était composée d'Harry, Albus, James, Ron et Hugo. L'équipe de Scorpius était composée de Draco, Rose, Neville (qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté) et Hannah. Draco, mauvais perdant, avait dit qu'ils étaient déjà mal partis pour gagner. Au moins, il y avait des chances qu'Albus reste de bonne humeur, son équipe étant composée de joueurs confirmés et passionnés.

Harry s'était immédiatement désigné comme attrapeur pour ne pas créer de conflit entre les deux frères. Scorpius et Rose étaient fatigués de devoir prendre des pincettes. Même en jouant, Scorpius, poursuiveur, n'osait pas entrer en conflit avec Albus, également poursuiveur.

\- Attention Hannah !

Au cri de Neville, Hannah fit un salto pour éviter un cognard. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

\- Je t'avais dit que je gérais au Quidditch.

Draco aurait bien adressé un sourire moqueur à Neville, mais il était bien trop occupé à chercher le Vif d'Or. Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui le défiait du regard, joueur. Draco sourit en coin et plissa les yeux. Il dévia légèrement le regard et fonça en voyant un scintillement dans le ciel. Harry fonça à sa suite et manqua de dépasser Draco. Le blond accéléra.

En contrebas, Hugo et Rose se défiaient pour obtenir le souaffle. Hannah donna un coup dans un cognard, mais elle ne visa pas comme il fallait. Le cognard fut dévié par le souaffle que Rose venait d'envoyer à Scorpius et Scorpius le prit en plein dans le torse.

\- Scorpius ! s'exclama Hermione.

La sorcière, restée au sol, sortit rapidement sa baguette.

\- Aresto Momentum !

Scorpius atterrit lentement sur le sol. Il se tenait le torse en respirant difficilement.

\- Wow, par Merlin… suffoqua-t-il.

Hermione s'accroupit auprès de lui. Les autres joueurs se posèrent, Hannah et Albus en premier. Hannah s'accroupit elle aussi.

\- Oh Scorpius, j'suis désolée.

Elle eut immédiatement des réflexes d'infirmière. Scorpius essaya de rire, mais grimaça de douleur.

\- Ouch…

\- Mais par Morgana, tu es stupide ou quoi ?

Hannah releva la tête en entendant la remarque d'Albus.

\- Albus-

\- Quand on sait pas jouer, on joue pas ! T'es un danger public ma parole !

\- Albus, gronda Harry. Tu te calmes immédiatement.

\- Mais c'est vrai papa ! T'as vu le coup qu'il s'est pris ?!

\- Albus, ça va, articula Scorpius.

Albus grimaça de colère sans prendre la peine d'adresser un regard à Scorpius. Neville s'approcha de sa femme à grands pas, son regard était sévère.

\- Albus, tu t'excuses immédiatement d'avoir parlé comme ça à Hannah.

\- Certainement pas, répondit Albus, mauvais.

James s'accroupit auprès de Scorpius et prit sa main. Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il le serrait fort, signe qu'il se retenait d'intervenir.

\- Albus, tu t'excuses maintenant, ordonna Harry.

\- Laisse Harry, répondit Hannah qui se concentrait davantage sur Scorpius. Tu es tout rouge, on va tout de suite t'appliquer une pommade apaisante.

\- Albus, prévint Harry.

Albus plissa les yeux.

\- J'en ai assez de demander pardon.

Il bouscula Rose qui tenta de le retenir et rentra dans la maison. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme insista d'un mouvement de tête pour encourager Harry à rejoindre son fils, mais il n'en fit rien. IL le soutenait, il lui avait dit, mais là, il ne cautionnait pas son attitude. Il aurait discussion sérieuse avec lui lorsqu'ils rentreraient au manoir.

.

.

Une côte fêlée. Ben tiens, elle avait une sacrée force, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Sacrée journée… Scorpius était installé sur son lit, il regardait dans le vide. Ils venaient de rentrer de Ste Mangouste. En partant de chez Hermione, James l'avait brièvement serré contre lui, une fois Albus parti pour le manoir avec Harry.

\- Je suis désolé… s'était excusé James.

\- T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, James, t'y es pour rien.

Scorpius et Draco étaient partis pour Ste Mangouste, James restait dormir chez sa tante. En rentrant de l'hôpital, Harry les avait rejoints dans le hall d'entrée pour savoir ce qu'il en était, mais Albus n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Avant de monter dans sa chambre se reposer, Albus avait perçu de l'agacement dans la voix d'Harry alors qu'il discutait avec son père. Albus et Harry avaient dû se disputer.

Scorpius soupira. Albus ne venait pas le voir. Il culpabilisait de cette situation et il avait tout la journée du samedi pour se morfondre.

.

.

Et comme Scorpius s'y était attendu, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner le lendemain, Albus n'était pas là.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, le salua Laurelin. Je vous prépare votre chocolat chaud ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et s'installa à table.

\- Où est mon père ?

\- Parti aux bains avec Maître Harry, répondit Anar qui arrangeait les coussins dans le coin salon.

Scorpius hocha la tête et remercia Laurelin lorsqu'elle lui apporta son petit déjeuner. IL tourna la tête en entendant des pas dans les excaliers. C'était Glorfindel qui redescendait avec un plateau dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Glorfindel, tu reviens de la chambre d'Albus ?

\- Oui, Albus souhaite rester dans sa chambre pour préparer ses examens, répondit l'elfe. Il ne veut pas être dérangé.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Même Glorfindel semblait mal à l'aise, car l'ordre ne contenait pas une exception le concernant.

\- Maître Scorpius ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui Laurelin ?

\- N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver une fois votre petit-déjeuner terminé. Je suis chargée de vous aider avec votre bandage.

Scorpius baissa les yeux vers sa côte.

\- Ah… Oui, merci Laurelin.

L'elfe sourit et s'éloigna en fredonnant. Scorpius aurait tellement voulu que James soit là pour le rassurer.


	56. Vice-versa

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Catherine : Merci c'est super gentil !

Charlie Forrest: Haha, heureuse de t'avoir fait ce cadeau xD

Oui, moi aussi je sais ce que c'est... Pareil, avec ma meilleure amie qui était à ce moment-là dans la même troupe de théâtre que moi xD

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Vice-versa**

Scorpius traversa les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Il grimaça lorsqu'un élève le percuta maladroitement et que ses côtes le firent souffrir.

\- Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave.

Il continua son chemin, trop préoccupé pour se préoccuper de sa douleur. Samedi, Albus n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Scorpius avait entendu Harry aller lui parler. Il avait d'abord demandé à ce qu'il écrive une lettre à Hannah pour s'excuser, ce qu'Albus avait accepté. Puis lorsqu'il avait voulu parler de James et de lui-même, Albus lui avait immédiatement répondu : « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît ».

Toujours pas de colère. Non pas que Scorpius souhaite que son meilleur ami ressente ça, mais le seul moment où sa frustration et sa colère ont été perçues, c'est contre Hannah qu'elles se sont retournées.

Sans parler du retour pour Poudlard. Scorpius et Albus s'étaient assis dans le même compartiment. Scorpius avait bien tenté de faire la conversation en partant sur des échanges banals, mais Albus n'avait que répondu par oui ou par non, puis avait dormi (Scorpius le soupçonnait d'avoir fait semblant) pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Scorpius ne supportait plus cette situation. Toute la soirée qu'il avait passé avec James, la veille, avait reposé sur le mutisme d'Albus. James était décidé à essayer de lui parler mais il voulait laisser passer la semaine d'examens blancs. On était seulement lundi matin et c'est pour ça que Scorpius se dépêchait de rejoindre la grande salle, il voulait voir l'état de son meilleur ami avant le début des épreuves.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il soupira. Albus n'était pas là ou plus là. Il s'arrêta une fois devant Sam.

\- Salut.

\- Salut Scorpius, répondirent Sam et Jensen.

\- Vous commencez par quelle épreuve ?

\- Sortilèges, pour-

Scorpius tourna les talons en direction de la salle de sortilèges. Il avait raison, Albus était déjà assis par terre devant la porte à jouer distraitement avec sa robe de sorcier. Il releva les yeux et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

\- Salut Albus.

\- Salut.

Scorpius serra les poings. Au moins il lui répondait, il y avait du progrès en trois jours ! Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'Albus avait vécu lorsqu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. L'incertitude de pouvoir faire un geste, ne pas savoir – et c'était si rare entre eux – quoi faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais Albus ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui comme Scorpius l'avait fait et Scorpius se devait donc de lui-même savoir juger si Albus avait besoin de lui ou au contraire d'être seul. Il inspira profondément.

\- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour tes examens.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Merci.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire timide.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Albus hocha à nouveau la tête et se reconcentra sur l'ourlet de sa robe. Scorpius s'éloigna, ne voulant pas en faire plus que nécessaire.

.

.

\- J'ai été voir Albus ce matin.

James referma la porte de sa chambre derrière Scorpius et vint s'assoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Et ? Il t'a écouté ?

\- Il m'a même répondu. Je lui ai souhaité bonne chance pour ses examens.

Scorpius soupira et prit la main de James dans la sienne.

\- Ça m'a semblé tellement futil.

James baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, réfléchissant.

\- Je pense… qu'il attend la même chose que toi à l'époque.

Scorpius releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

James se mordit la lèvre, continuant à réfléchir.

\- Eh bien il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne veut pas de nous ensemble, c'est sûr, mais ce qu'il veut surement avant tout, c'est qu'on lui demande pardon.

Scorpius ferma les yeux. Quel imbécile, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt.

\- J'ai été stupide, continua James. On fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si on n'avait rien fait de mal mais ce n'est pas totalement le cas.

\- En lui demandant pardon, on admettrait notre erreur et le mal qu'on lui a fait.

Scorpius sourit tristement et embrassa James.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ferais sans toi…

James répondit à son baiser et le serra contre lui.

\- Laissons passer les examens. On lui parlera après.

\- James ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu aimerais créer des liens durables avec Albus ?

James resserra les épaules de Scorpius.

\- Le plus important, c'est qu'il te pardonne. Et qu'il accepte qu'on soit ensemble.

Scorpius aurait préféré une autre réponse, mais c'était déjà ça.

.

.

Harry vint s'assoir auprès de son fils. Mercredi, la moitié de la semaine d'examens blancs était passée. Il avait proposé à son fils de venir dans ses appartements pour manger avec lui. Il espérait aussi savoir s'il avait parlé avec Scorpius depuis qu'il avait appris sa relation avec James. Harry se sentait tellement coupable. Tout était de sa faute. Enfin tout était de la faute de la pierre de résurrection. S'il n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à ressentir, il n'aurait peut-être pas quitté Ginny ou bien n'y aurait pas mis un terme avec autant de violence, James et Albus n'auraient pas vécu séparément et dans un conflit si violent et durable. Et aujourd'hui, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais on ne pouvait changer le passé. La guerre avait eu ses répercussions et malheureusement, le fil des conséquences n'avait toujours pas été rompu. IL se mettait à penser comme Dumbledore.

\- Comment se passent tes examens ?

Albus sourit.

\- C'est que des examens blancs. Je m'applique mais je ne me mets pas trop de pression. Si je me laisse dominer par le stress, mes résultats ne seront pas révélateurs de mes capacités. Et je sais que j'en ai.

Harry répondit à son sourire.

\- Je suis content d'entendre ça. Et la situation actuelle avec Scorpius, ça va, ça ne te pèse pas trop ?

Le visage d'Albus se ferma. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu.

\- Albus, ça finira par s'arranger. Scorpius et toi, vous êtes inséparables. Ce n'est pas sa relation avec James qui changera quoi que ce soit.

Albus haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller se mettre à table.

\- J'en sais rien, on peut parler d'autre chose et passer à table ?

Harry accepta. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

.

.

Scorpius releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves sortaient rapidement de la salle en soufflant de soulagement, certains riaient, d'autre étaient dépités. Beaucoup parlait du match Serpentard contre Serdaigle, le lendemain. Ils espéraient que cela les aiderait à décompresser de cette semaine d'examens blancs. Scorpius se redressa lorsqu'il vit Albus sortir, accompagné de Sam. Il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Salut les gars.

\- Salut Scorp', répondit joyeusement Sam.

Scorpius se tourna vers Albus.

\- Albus, tu veux bien m'accorder une minute ?

Sam hocha la tête, trouvant que c'était une bonne approche. Albus acquiesça et suivit Scorpius vers le parc. Scorpius s'assit dans l'herbe, il se sentirait plus à l'aise pour trouver les mots. Albus s'assit lui aussi.

\- Albus, je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

N'ayant aucune réaction de la part d'Albus, il continua.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, je n'ai pas choisi, c'est comme ça. James et moi… c'est de ma faute si on ne t'a rien dit, j'avais peur, je n'assumais pas. Egoïstement je vous veux tous les deux, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, mais James…. Je tiens à lui et je sais que ces mots te font mal mais je ne veux plus mentir. Alors je m'excuse, je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Scorpius avait dit tout ça en regardant Albus. Albus l'avait écouté, les yeux baissés vers une touffe d'herbe sur laquelle il tirait. Scorpius expira enfin, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Albus releva la tête vers le ciel et inspira. Comme si lui aussi était resté en apnée ces derniers jours. Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant des larmes perler au coin des yeux d'Albus.

\- Tu es… ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Si tu m'abandonnes, pour lui, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?

Albus se tourna vers Scorpius et le blond vit toute la détresse dans ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as menti, Scorpius. Tu m'as trahi.

Scorpius sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

\- Et je te pardonne tout mais j'ai peur-

La voix d'Albus se brisa.

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu m'abandonnes, Scorpius, pas toi, ne m'abandonnes pas.

Scorpius prit immédiatement Albus contre lui et le brun le serra fort en nichant son visage dans son cou.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, lui répondit Scorpius, la mâchoire serrée. Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Albus hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Pardon Albus. Pardon pour le mal qu'on t'a fait, James et moi, aucun de nous deux ne voulait ça, j'te l'jure.

\- Je te pardonne, répondit Albus sans lâcher son meilleur ami.

Scorpius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes de rage. Tous les enfants devraient naître d'un amour sincère. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, recevoir deux fois plus d'amour. Albus méritait qu'on l'aime et qu'on le protège. Finalement, ce dont il avait eu le plus peur, c'était de perdre Scorpius, au-delà de la trahison. C'était quel est un effet durable sur leur amitié. Que Scorpius, lui aussi, se range du côté de ceux qui l'ont blessé. Jamais. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à James, Albus serait toujours le premier dans son cœur.


	57. Le courrier de Daisy

Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le courrier de Daisy**

James baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une caresse contre ses jambes. Daisy se frottait à lui.

\- Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

Il prit le chat dans ses bras sous les yeux intéressés de ses amis. Un mot était glissé dans son collier. Il le prit et le déroula.

 _Albus m'a pardonné. Je passe l'après-midi et la soirée avec lui._

 _Je t'aime._

James sourit et câlina Daisy. Amélia se pencha.

\- Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qui est écrit sur ce mot doux de ton chéri ?

James sourit à son amie.

\- Albus et Scorpius se sont réconciliés.

\- Moi j'appellerais pas ça une bonne nouvelle, marmonna Quentin.

Elias lui donna un coup d'coude.

\- Quentin, la ferme.

James le fusillait du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Quentin lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- Le fait qu'ils se soient réconciliés est une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Albus va t'accepter.

Amélia passait son regard de Quentin à James, inquiète.

\- Je sais très bien ce que Scorpius a dit à Albus, répondit James, calmement. Il n'aurait jamais sous-entendu que se réconcilier avec Albus signifiait s'éloigner de moi.

Quentin haussa les épaules. James était agacé par cette lueur de pitié dans son regard.

\- Je dis juste que j'attends de le voir pour le croire.

James inspira profondément pour rester calme. Il ne voulait pas laisser s'insinuer des idées comme ça. Il faisait confiance à Scorpius.

\- Après, Albus c'est une chose, mais toi ? demanda Jessy qui était resté observateur jusqu'ici. Tu veux apaiser les choses avec lui ?

James se tourna vers son ami, continuant à gratouiller les oreilles de Daisy.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'attaque plus, mais il continue à me voir comme une menace.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, ne put s'empêcher de relever Quentin.

Elias se redressa et s'étira.

\- En attendant, demain Serpentard affronte Serdaigle.

Jessy, le gardien de l'équipe, fit craquer ses phalanges.

\- Ouais, et c'est plus important que tes histoires de cul, James.

Jessy se prit un coussin dans la figure.

.

.

Poudlard entier se dirigeait d'un pas euphorique en direction du terrain de Quidditch. C'était la finale, celle qui déterminerait quelle équipe jouerait face aux anciens. Serpentard avait déjà eu sa chance l'année passée et l'équipe de Serdaigle était plus déterminée que jamais, soutenue avec ferveur par leur maison. Hugo, Marina, Lorcan et Lysander avaient passé la matinée à chanter l'hymne de soutien aux Serdaigle à Scorpius, Alais et Jensen. Scorpius voulait que Serpentard gagne pour une seule raison : voir les sourires rayonnants d'Albus et James. Albus avait passé toute la soirée avec Albus à discuter comme s'il ne s'était plus vu depuis des mois. Finalement, les choses étaient rapidement rentrées dans l'ordre et aujourd'hui serait forcément une belle journée. Le soleil du mois de mai avait réchauffé le par cet beaucoup d'élèves étaient allés s'y installer en attendant le match. Les cinquièmes années décompressaient en attendant les résultats de leurs examens blancs, ne pensant pas encore aux vrais qui approchaient. Les septièmes années étaient bien souvent en tension mais pas aujourd'hui, non, pas aujourd'hui. Le Quidditch était un temps de fête pour tout le monde et rien ne saurait le ternir.

Scorpius s'étira et tendit sa main à Maya pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Allez, faut qu'on y aille maintenant si on veut avoir une bonne place !

Il fit tout à coup pris d'assaut par des mains féminines qui passèrent sur ses joues.

\- Voilà ! C'est bien comme ça ! Touche pas, faut que ça sèche !

Amélia attrapa les mains de Scorpius pour qu'il ne touche pas aux traits verts et argents qu'elle venait de dessiner sur ses joues. Il lui sourit.

\- Sympa tes cheveux.

L'une des couettes d'Amélia était argentée, l'autre verte.

\- Ta vraie personnalité déteint sur ta chevelure, ricana Elias. Scorpius, tu viens avec nous ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux et se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Ben euh non, enfin-

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Elias qui souriait, amusé.

\- Mais non, il te charrie, on va tous ensemble ! Non ?

Echange de regard entre Jensen et Scorpius, petit regard hésitant d'Alice et Amélia les tira tous à sa suite.

\- Olala, mais on mange pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes coincés…

Jensen passa son bras autour des épaules d'Alais qui avait tendance à vite s'agacer et Amélia avait un caractère bien trempé. Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans le même gradin, les équipes étaient rentrées dans les vestiaires pour s'y concentrer. Rose se leva et fit un signe de main en direction du groupe.

\- Y a Rose là-bas, prévint Alice en prenant la tête du groupe.

Rose était assise avec Hyacinthe. Ancien Serdaigle, il était revenu pour l'occasion et pour faire une surprise à sa petite amie.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Scorpius en le voyant.

Il s'assit à côté de Rose et serra la main de Hyacinthe.

\- Alors, Rosse m'a dit que tu sors avec James ?

Scorpius sourit.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien, t'as choisi le moins casse-couilles des deux.

Rose donna un coup de coude à son petit-ami, mais elle souriait, amusée.

\- T'as déjà fini la première partie de ton dossier ? Vous devez bientôt les rendre non ?

\- Oh mais t'as bientôt fini de casser l'ambiance s'exclama Rose en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire définitivement taire. Les sixièmes années devaient rendre leur dossier tout juste avant la semaine de repos des septième et cinquième année. Pendant cette semaine-là, les élèves de sixième année étaient chargés d'organiser le bal de fin d'année qui aurait lieu le lendemain du match contre les Anciens. L'organisation faisait partie de leur note en tant que sensibilisation aux traditions sorcières. Celles-ci étaient mise en avant afin d'y intégrer tout le monde et qu'elles n'aient pas l'air aristocratiques, vieillies et appartenant à une race pure et potentiellement dangereuse…

\- Ça y est, ça commence ! s'exclama Maya.

Scorpius se redressa et applaudit avec ferveur lorsque l'entrée de l'équipe de Serpentard fut annoncée. Toute l'équipe entrait au complet, y compris les remplaçants. Albus lui adressa un clin d'œil et Scorpius poussa des cris d'acclamation. Les remplaçants descendirent au sol et l'équipe de Serdaigle entra, acclamée avec le même enthousiasme. Scorpius se tourna vers le gradin des professeurs et essaya d'y repérer Harry. Lorsqu'il le trouva, le brun le regardait lui aussi. Scorpius bomba le torse et se montra pour lui signifier que Serpentard allait gagner. Harry répondit par un pouce levé, puis pointa du doigt son insigne des Anciens élèves. Scorpius le défia du regard. Le ton était donné.

.

.

Le gradin de Serdaigle fit une ola de joie lorsque leur équipe marqua. Rose tapa du poing sur ses genoux.

\- Serpentard est toujours devant.

Hyacinthe sourit et prit son poing serré.

\- Tu risques quand même de perdre ton pari mon chou.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez parié ? demanda Jensen.

\- Notre lieu de vacances cet été. Si Serdaigle gagne, c'est moi qui choisis et Rose choisira si c'est Serpentard.

Scorpius émit un « pff » méprisant.

\- Serpentard va gagner, Hyacinthe, te fais pas d'illusion.

\- Suivez un peu le match au lieu de discuter, s'agaça Alice qui se rongeait les ongles.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Sam était rentré sur le terrain après que l'un des batteurs ait pris un cognard dans le dos. Scorpius sentit sa côte grincer rien que d'y penser. Hyacinthe et plusieurs autres élèves sursautèrent lorsque les attrapeurs s'élancèrent, mais Albus s'arrêta bursquement. Ce n'était qu'une feinte de sa part.

\- C'est chiant quand il fait ça, grommela Hyacinthe.

\- Que veux-tu, la ruse c'est notre truc, répondit Elias.

Amélia tapota l'épaule de Hyacinthe.

\- Quelle idée de venir suivre le match dans les gradins de l'équipe adverse, ricana-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde bondit à chaque fois, s'amusa Alais.

\- Evidemment, répondit Théo, assis un peu plus haut avec Justin, jusqu'à ce que-

\- Regardez, s'exclama Justin en renversant des bonbons sur Amélia et Elias.

Albus était parti à toute vitesse, mais l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, pensant à une nouvelle feinte ne réagit pas aussi vite. Il partit comme une flèche à la suite d'Albus qui slalomait difficilement entre les joueurs, le Vif d'Or se montrant capricieux. Le commentateur était comme un fou, les matchs de Quidditch ayant une nouvelle dynamique depuis deux ans. Tout le monde voulait jouer contre les Anciens élèves. James, autorisé à être sur un balai pour être au même niveau que les autres joueurs et donc que le capitaine de Serdaigle, hurlait des recommandations tout en essayant de suivre son frère du regard qui n'en démordait pas. Tous les gradins étaient debout lorsqu'Albus et l'autre attrapeur montèrent haut dans le ciel, ils n'étaient plus à portée de vue. James regarda le panneau d'affichage et réalisa quelque chose. Ils ne risquaient rien en fait. Si Serdaigle attrapait le Vif d'Or, le match s'arrêtait. Or avec les points que Serpentard venait de marquer, ils étaient devant de toute façon. En fait, il n'était même plus sûr qu'Albus ait vu le Vif d'Or. Il excitait son adversaire pour gagner du temps auprès des poursuiveurs et le pousser à la faute une fois que Serpentard aurait de l'avance. C'était le cas depuis seulement quelques secondes, ce qui était donc risqué et non prévu à l'entrainement. Mais bon, c'était une bonne technique, alors il n'allait pas chipoter.

Les attrapeurs redescendirent bredouille et Scorpius se laissa retomber sur le banc.

\- Ils vont me rendre dingue !

Amélia resserra ses nattes et fit la moue.

\- C'est pas possible, où est-ce qu'il est ce foutu Vif d'Or ?

Le commentateur annonça le score actuel et Jensen ricana.

\- Serdaigle est bloqué pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi demanda Maya en cherchant sur le terrain la raison de ce constat.

\- Ils n'ont pas assez de points pour nous battre en attrapant le Vif d'Or. Leur attrapeur doit juste espérer qu'Albus ne le choppe pas avant que son équipe ait rattrapé leurs points de retard.

\- Albus Potter pique vers le sol !

Il y eut une vague d'élèves qui se pencha pour suivre le mouvement du jeune attrapeur. Cette fois, il y avait bel et bien le Vif d'Or, il brilla au soleil. Amélia saisit le bras de Scorpius et serra, tout juste avant qu'Albus redresse son balai et repart de plus belle. Il avait perdu en impulsion pour se redresser et l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, moins engagé dans le piqué, avait pris de la vitesse. Albus ne se laissa pas distancer, ils étaient au coude à coude, tous deux la main tendue et…

\- Incroyable ! Fantastique ! Albus Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or… avec les dents !

L'information ne suprit personne, par contre elle provoqua un cri de joie dans les gradins de Serpentard.

\- Aie, il a dû se faire mal aux dents, non ?

\- On s'en fout, Scorpius ! s'écria Amélia en sautillant. Serpentard a gagné !

Albus n'avait pas vu d'autre solution d'attraper le Vif d'Or qu'en se laissant basculer en avant. Il avait attrapé une des ailes de justesse et s'était redressé des deux mains pour ne pas tomber en avant.

\- Serpentard gagne ce match ! Serpentard affrontera une fois encore l'équipe des Anciens !

.

.

Scorpius faisait les cent pas devant les vestiaires. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà retournés vers le château pour se consoler de la défaire ou bien pour célébrer la victoire ou tout simplement pour faire la fête. D'autres attendaient eux aussi les différentes équipes ou bien trainaient à l'entrée du stade. Scorpius avait laissé ses amis remonter vers le château, il attendait Albus, Sam et James pour les féliciter. James fut le premier à sortir et Scorpius se jeta dans ses bras. James le rattrapa, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qui me vaut un câlin comme ça ?

Scorpius plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et James se sentit fondre. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de Scorpius et inspira profondément son parfum.

\- Vous avez assuré, c'était vraiment un super match.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est l'équipe qu'il faut féliciter.

James se redressa et jeta quelques regards autour d'eux.

\- Alors on assume complètement, c'est ça ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce qu'ils ont à dire. Albus était incroyable mais ils ont un bon capitaine.

James glissa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Merci. Je suis fier d'eux. Grâce à cette belle équipe, on va de nouveau affronter les Anciens.

\- Après tout, continua Scorpius en détaillant amoureusement son visage du regard, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as cédé ta place à Albus. Tu espérais que ça arriverait.

James appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Tu as tout compris…

Scorpius sourit, puis se redressa lorsque l'entrée des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau. Albus les regarda tour à tour, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Il s'élança d'un pas rapide vers le château.

\- Mais- Albus !

\- Laisse, le retint James. Je vais lui parler.


	58. L'éclat

Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, très attendu je pense ! :D

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient blablabla, gloire à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : L'éclat**

James suivit Albus dans les couloirs. Il était sûr que son frère avait remarqué qu'il le suivait mais il continuait au même rythme. Mais dans la foule, James le perdit de vue, Albus comptait certainement là-dessus. Mais James savait parfaitement où il allait. Il monta au deuxième étage et prit la direction des toilettes des filles. Il poussa la porte et entra doucement. Albus était penché au-dessus d'un lavabo, la respiration saccadée. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Albus.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête et le fixa dans le miroir.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- On doit parler.

Albus se retourna.

\- J'ai pas envie d'te parler, cracha-t-il. A quoi tu joues avec Scorpius ?

\- A quoi je-

James rit, amer.

\- A quoi je joue ? Mais t'as toujours rien compris en fait. Je joue pas.

\- Tu veux juste m'atteindre à travers lui, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi : s'emporta James, agacé. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais accepté sa demande de ne rien te dire ?

\- Parce que tu es malin, répondit Albus du tac au tac.

James secoua la tête, méprisant.

\- Ton avis est fait en fait. Mais méfie-toi, c'est comme ça que tu vas perdre Scorpius et tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Scorpius et moi c'est pour toujours.

James se rapprocha, cette fois-ci franchement remonté par le comportement de son frère. Il devait se calmer, il voulait juste que leur entente soit cordiale pour le bien de Scorpius, mais son frère n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien.

\- Mais t'as fini de croire que c'est un objet ? assena James, les dents serrées. T'as toujours pas compris ? Il a pas été assez clair ? Il ne renoncera pas à ce qu'on vit pour toi. Il va falloir que tu m'acceptes.

Albus fixait son frère. Son regard était différent de d'habitude. Comme si les mots durs qu'il lui disait sortait sans qu'il les contrôle. Il souffrait mais James était incapable d'identifier cette souffrance. Son frère ne parlait jamais, il ne disait jamais ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je l'aime.

Albus se jeta sur son frère qui cogna brutalement contre le mur d'en face.

\- Tais-toi !

James inversa leur position et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur.

\- Mais arrête, bordel, arrête !

Albus le repoussa brusquement et James se rattrapa de justesse à l'un des lavabos. Albus revint à la charge.

\- Depuis toutes ces années tu me pourris la vie, tu m'as tout pris, tu ne me le prendras pas _lui_!

James ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Albus lui assena un coup de poing et James répondit avec la même violence.

\- Je t'ai toujours foutu la paix ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal !

Et c'était vrai.

\- Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que tu as fait ! répondit Albus en crachant du sang.

Il se jeta sur son frère et James se retrouva au sol, vulnérable.

\- J'aurais préféré n'importe quel sale coup plutôt que tu m'ignores tout ce temps !

James se prit un coup dans les côtes. Les reproches avaient changé. Il ne s'agissait plus de Scorpius, ils s'agissaient d'eux. Deux frères.

\- Plutôt que tu sois un étranger !

James réussit à amortir le poing qui s'abattit sur son torse.

\- Plutôt que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi !

Albus pleurait à chaudes larmes et il frappait, frappait. La colère, l'injustice l'aveuglait et c'était tout ce qui avait toujours compté entre eux. Alors James cessa d'essayer de riposter. Il se contentait d'essayer de limiter les dégâts et lui aussi pleurait à présent, du sang coulait de sa lèvre.

La vie, le destin les avait séparés. Cette guerre, cette foutue guerre les avait séparés et c'était injuste, tellement injuste. Mais ici, entre ces murs, à cet instant, les liens du sang n'avaient aucune importance. Albus n'avait pas de jeu à jouer ici, il pouvait simplement laisser libre cours à sa frustration, se déchirer, se détruire, se faire du mal, _lui_ faire du mal, autant que possible. Mais se faire mal, faire souffrir l'autre, revenait à le briser _lui._ Et ça, James voulait y mettre fin. Tous deux tenaient à lui plus que de raison.

Et James aimait son petit frère, cela lui faisait mal, si mal qu'ils se déchirent, il en avait assez, il était fatigué qu'ils prennent les coups pour des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai lutté pour ne pas tomber amoureux de lui mais je l'aime ! Voilà ! Et je ne veux pas te voler quoi que ce soit de ta vie ! Arrête de me voir comme un voleur, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait !

\- Et j'ai eu tort ! Tu ne vas rien perdre, rien ! Albus, je ne suis rien pour Harry ! Rien ! Tu es son fils, toi, _toi_ tu es son fils et tout ce qui compte à ses yeux et ma présence n'y changera rien, je ne prendrais jamais ta place et qu'elle est-elle d'ailleurs, à part celle de ton frère ?

James retint ses poignets mais Albus continuait à essayer de le frapper, de lourds sanglots bloquant sa gorge.

\- Albus, tu ne vois pas ! Je comprends ta douleur, j'ai souffert moi aussi ! Arrête d'être en colère, Albus, arrête ! MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UN ENFANT OUBLIÉ ! Je sais, je sais mieux que quiconque combien tu souffres, Albus ! Papa m'a rejeté et j'ai été trainé dans la boue comme étant son fils illégitime mais je sais ce que maman t'a fait endurer à toi !

Albus réussit à libérer un de ses poignets et gifla faiblement James, avant de taper des poings sur son torse. James avait le souffle coupé mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de parler maintenant que la parole était libérée.

\- Jamais, jamais un seul signe de tendresse ou d'amour, je sais ta douleur, Albus ! Et tu me frappes pour leur faire payer ton chagrin, mais réfléchis, Albus ! Je suis le sang de ton sang, le seul qui souffre autant que toi ! Et on s'est bien trop détesté pour leur plaire alors que tout est de leur faute ! Je te demande pardon, Albus. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour toi !

James retint cette fois-ci fermement les poignets de son frère. La respiration d'Albus était hachée, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage baigné de larmes. Il pleurait sans discontinu. James aussi pleurait et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il lui semblait que leurs pleurs se mêlaient et se rejoignaient.

.

.

\- Scorpius.

Scorpius releva immédiatement la tête à l'appel de Jensen. James et Albus venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune, l'un derrière l'autre. Tout le monde faisait bien trop la fête pour le remarquer, le jeune attrapeur passa inaperçu. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils sont blessés, murmura Rose.

Albus avait un œil gonflé et la lèvre fendue. James, quant à lui, saignait du nez et avait plusieurs bleus sur le visage. Il se tenait la côte aussi. Leurs yeux étaient enflés.

\- Par Merlin, jura Scorpius en se redressant.

Rose le retint.

\- Non, attends.

James et Albus s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Albus tendit sa main et James la serra. Hugo pinça ses lèvres.

\- J'imagine… que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

James retrouva ses amis et Amélia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Scorpius suivit Albus du regard qui venait vers eux.

\- Albus, commença Scorpius.

\- S'il te plaît, Scorpius, je n'ai pas envie de parler, répondit le serpentard d'une voix enrouée en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Tu veux bien… me servir un truc à boire ?

Scorpius s'exécuta. Il tendit le verre à Albus et s'assit à côté de lui. Albus but une gorgée et laissa doucement aller sa tête contre son épaule. Scorpius caressa ses cheveux et jeta un regard en direction de James. Ce dernier croisa son regard et esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Amélia lui prit le bras et l'emmena hors de la salle commune, certainement pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Scorpius se baissa lorsqu'il sentit des petites pattes. C'était Diego. Il tenait un mot entre ses crocs que Scorpius eut du mal à lui faire lâcher.

 _Ç_ _a va aller. On se retrouve plus tard._

 _Je t'aime._

Scorpius serra le mot entre ses doigts et embrassa le front d'Albus. Albus ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Jusqu'à ce que la soirée en l'honneur de l'équipe de Serpentard prenne fin et qu'il monte dans les dortoirs après avoir serré ses amis dans ses bras, cette fois encore sans un mot.

.

.

Scorpius entra dans la chambre de James après avoir frappé. Amélia, Elias et James se tournèrent vers lui en souriant. Scorpius adressa un sourire forcé à Amélia et s'assit près de James, allongé dans son lit. Il lui prit la main.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Hannah m'a donné une potion pour mes côtes.

\- Il t'a- Par Merlin, murmura Scorpius en plaquant une main sur son visage.

Amélia se leva, suivit d'Elias, installé au bureau de James.

\- On va vous laisser. Bonne nuit les garçons.

\- A demain, ajouta Elias en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Il la referma derrière eux et Scorpius alla s'installer contre le mur, la main de James toujours dans la sienne.

\- James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Albus n'a pas dit un seul mot de toute la soirée.

James esquissa un sourire fatiguée à Scorpius. Scorpius voyait dans le regard de James, dans le comportement d'Albus, que quelque chose d'important s'était passé. James se tourna vers lui en grimaçant.

\- Je crois que les choses vont être différentes maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus ?

James enlaça leurs doigts et tira doucement sur la main de Scorpius pour qu'il vienne s'allonger en face de lui.

\- Je crois… je n'ose même pas le dire, mais… je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon frère.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Ceux de James étaient vitreux, blessés par les coups d'Albus, mais aussi fatigués et rougis d'émotion. James voulut se rapprocher mais il grimaça à nouveau. Scorpius se colla contre James et posa sa main sur sa taille.

\- Je suis content pour toi, murmura Scorpius.

\- Et moi je suis content pour nous trois, répondit James, s'endormant déjà.

Scorpius déposa un baiser sur son front et d'un coup de baguette, il éteignit les lumières.

.

.

Harry releva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de ses appartements. Il referma son livre en soupirant et se leva, se demandant qui venait le déranger à cette heure tardive. Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son fils.

\- Albus, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? s'inquiéta Harry en approchant ses mains du visage de son fils.

Albus écarta sa main et entra dans les appartements de son père.

\- Je me suis battu avec James.

Harry se retourna brusquement après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Quoi ?

Albus inspira profondément et s'appuya contre la table, les mains serrant son bas de pyjama.

\- Tu sais… il a fallu que Draco et Scorpius entrent dans notre vie pour que tu te rappelles que j'existe.

Harry resta où il était, le regard fixé sur son fils qui lui regardait le sol, le visage songeur, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Oh tu m'avais pris à la maison, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu me considérais toujours plus que ma mère pour qui je suis une erreur.

\- Albus, ne-

\- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est vrai.

Albus releva les yeux vers Harry.

\- Ginny et toi vous n'avez fait que des erreurs, tout le temps. Alors je sais, vous êtes les écorchés de la guerre, tu as donné ton âme pour les sorciers, etc, etc. Mais après ?

Harry fronça les sourcils de tristesse. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette discussion avec son fils. Mais Albus n'était pas en colère. Il énumérait les faits, l'histoire avec beaucoup de calme et sachant visiblement où il voulait en venir.

\- James et moi, on est des victimes. Des victimes de votre chère guerre sauf qu'on y est pour rien. Vous nous avez utilisés comme des armes l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait, Albus, essaya de justifier Harry.

\- C'est encore pire. Vous n'avez pas été suffisamment conscients de nous pour qu'on soit élevé dans l'amour. Quoi que pour Ginny j'ai des doutes sur les intentions qu'elle a eus. C'est super d'être élevé dans une famille pleine d'amour, de cousins, de repas de famille. Mais mon frère, mon propre frère est un étranger pour moi. A cause de vous.

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer, la panique le gagner.

\- Mais c'est fini. James et moi, on ne se détestera plus. C'est… c'est mon frère, le seul qui peut me comprendre comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, comme aucun de vous ne l'a jamais fait. A part Scorpius. Et ce n'est pas à vous que je dois son arrivée dans ma vie.

Albus contourna son père pour ouvrir la porte. Harry le retint par l'épaule.

\- Je suis content pour toi, Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on le fait. C'est pour nous seul. A notre tour d'être égoïstes.

Albus se dégagea lentement et quitta la pièce, laissant Harry les bras ballants, plongé dans ses anciens démons.


End file.
